Can I Come Back Home To You?
by Peetabreaddd
Summary: Post 5-13. Justin decides what to do with his life after his art show. He's miserable in New York without Brian...I know it's been done before, but I have a million ideas, and need to get some of them out!
1. Chapter 1

Seven months. It had been seven months since Justin left Pittsburg. Left his family. And left Brian. He had moved into an apartment with one of Daphne's friends when he first got here. But after a month ended up getting his own studio. The man who wrote the article about him gave him some people to call, and it was all uphill from there. Within a week of being in New York, he had already signed with a gallery and started painting for Josh's gallery. Josh and his wife Samantha we're Justin's only real friends in New York, and when he wasn't at the Gallery, or painting, he was with them.

His first painting was a hit, and he was given 10,000 dollars. He rented his own studio by the end of his first month. It had the perfect lighting. It was clean. It was perfect. His life in New York was perfect. Everything he did turned to gold, he couldn't miss. He was doing exactly what he wanted to do. Living his dream. Painting every day, going to every party, where everyone worshipped his talent. He was a star. They were right about him. New York was waiting for Justin to arrive...so why was it every night when he laid down in his bed, and the adrenaline stopped coursing through him, and he finally allowed himself to stop and breathe, that he knew he made the biggest mistake of his life?

He came to New York to make something of himself. To prove that he was worth it. To prove that he was an artist. So why did he want to go back to Pittsburg? Work in the Liberty Diner, and go back to Pittsburg Institute of Fine Art? He knew why. Because at the end of those days, he'd go back to his palace, and fall asleep next to his husband. Justin shook his head. "God don't start thinking about him now." Justin told himself in the mirror.

He was trying to get ready for another party. This one at the gallery was supposed to be big. Huge! Tonight could mean him going on tour in Italy. To display his work to the rest of the world. Everyone was sure he'd make it. They were already planning his tour. But all he saw was his country manor, with stables and a pool. Even a tennis court. He ripped his tie away from his neck and sat on his bed. He still couldn't tie it. He always let Brian tie it for him.

They had planned a few times for Brian to come and visit. But he could hear it in Brian's voice every time he talked to him. He missed Justin. He knew, without Brian telling him, that it would be to hard for Brian. He wasn't ready to see Justin, to have to say goodbye again. And that was the part that was killing him. Not just him, but Justin to. His phone rang suddenly, and he looked at the screen. It was Brian. He was trying to FaceTime him. He leaned over and grabbed his Ipad and answered it. Waiting for a minute till he saw Brian's face. He looked amazing. He was sitting on the couch drinking.

"Excited about tonight?" Brian asked. Justin smiled and nodded. "You look nervous. You shouldn't be. You know they're going to fall in love with your work, and you'll be on a plane to Italy by tomorrow. I hope your already packed." Brian said, taking a swig of alcohol. Justin could read him like a book. He was happy for Justin. But going to Italy just meant that he would be further away from Brian. And it broke his heart. Justin Taylor, was breaking Brian Kinney's heart. "You're not going to throw up are you?" he asked. Justin shook his head.

"No I'll be fine. I just can't tie this fucking thing." Justin said, holding up his tie. Brian rolled his eyes, and showed Justin a tie in his own hand.

"Luckily I come prepared. I knew you wouldn't ever learn. Just follow me. And don't go around telling everyone I helped you tie your tie like this. They'll say it's all sweet and romantic of me." Brian grumbled. Justin laughed, and followed along with what Brian did, and in no time at all, Justin had a tie. Brian leaned forward to see. "That'll have to do. Now spit it out what's wrong Sunshine. You look like you're gonna be sick." Brian asked. How could he tell him that he was miserable without him? That he missed him terribly. That he wanted to be with him right now. Before he could answer, he could hear a pounding on Brian's loft door, making Brian turn his head. He looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. "That would be Theodore. He's early. He's always to early. Fucking prick." he grumbled, making Justin laugh.

"Can I say hi?" Justin asked. Brian nodded and walked away. Justin waited for a moment, and then Ted sat down.

"Hey Justin how are you?" Ted asked.

"I'm good. Getting ready to go to a show tonight." Justin said.

"Oh yeah Brian was telling me about this show. You may get to go to Italy. That's awesome. I'm really happy for you. We miss you around here." Ted said, looking over to Brian. "And some of us are all mopey without your blonde bubble butt around to spread some sunshine." Ted joked. Justin saw Brian's hand come out of no where and smack him, making Justin laugh.

"Say goodbye Theodore." he heard Brian say.

"Good luck tonight. And come back and visit us soon." he said, before Brian pushed him out of the way. Justin smiled at him.

"You better get a move on Sunshine. They can't have the party without you." Brian said, smiling at him. Justin smiled sadly at him, and scrubbed his face. He wanted to tell him he loved him, and that he missed him so bad it hurt. It did hurt. He felt it in his chest every day. He thought maybe Brian wanted to say something, but didn't want to with Ted being so close.

"Yeah I better go. Thanks for the tie." Justin said, holding it up.

"Call me after and let me know how it went, and how soon your leaving. Doesn't matter what time. I have to pull an all nighter for a meeting tomorrow." he said, taking another sip of his drink. He knew he was hiding his face with the glass. His voice struggled with the word 'leaving'. Justin nodded his head again, and felt his eyes filling with tears. "Later." Brian said. Justin nodded and waved, hanging up.

The gallery was packed. All of Justin's art that he had done in the last seven months was displayed. Of course he had sometime to whip up two issues of Rage! Him and Michael also FaceTimed. It wasn't as easy as being in the same room, but they managed it. He felt a sharp pain in his right hand, and rubbed at it furiously with his left hand. He had been getting many cramps in it lately. It hadn't been this bad since he had broken up with Brian and moved in with Ethan. Brian always took the time to massage his hand. Really dig into it. Kept the pain at bay. When he was with Ethan, he said that he couldn't sit there all the time rubbing his hand. He needed the strength in his own hand for his violin. But then he remembered he actually had them when he was in L.A. When they were trying to make Rage the movie. Without Brian there every day, his cramps started creeping up on him. He got a few the last time he broke up with Brian. When he moved in with Michael, and then on his own. It wasn't to bad, they weren't separated long, so it didn't get as bad. But after seven months he could feel the strain.

"You look like you could use a freaken drink." he heard. He turned around, and saw Samantha. The man who owned this gallery was Josh. And Samantha was his wife. She handed him a champagne glass. "And for God sakes look excited over here. I'm so over your brooding and mopeyness. Your art is just way to sad and depressing." she said. Justin chuckled at her as they both looked at one of his paintings. "God I hate these events. Thanks for being so fucking brilliant that I had to get all fabulous and beautiful and haul my ass out here to support my husbands new artist." she annoyingly said. Justin let out a real laugh.

"So sorry." Justin joked.

"Josh said it's in the bag. So you should pack yours. These people are loving your work. Can't get enough of it. I personally hate it. The only stuff I like was Rage. At least that has naked hot guys in it." she said, taking a sip of her drink. He whipped his head over at her with his eyes wide. He hadn't told anyone in New York that he was the artist for Rage.

"How did you know that?" Justin asked. Samantha turned her face towards him and smiled.

"That is a secret for me to tell you after this stupid night is over. I'll take you next door for a drink and I'll tell you my dirty little secret of how I knew you drew Rage. You're own dirty little secret." she joked, chugging the rest of her drink and setting the empty glass on a near by table. She leaned in a gave him a hug and pulled back. "All joking aside. You're way to talented to not have the world eating out of the palm of your hand. Just give me a wink when someone is boring you to much and I'll come by and save you." she said, kissing his cheek and walking away to go stand with her husband. Her husband's father had owned this gallery, and Josh had taken it over a few years ago. The two of them were a few years older then him, and very down to earth.

He realized that Josh and Sam were really the only two friends that he had. He never talked to his old roommate, Daphne's friend. And the only other people he ever really spoke to were his colleagues. He actually hung out with Josh and Sam a lot. They always managed to pull him out of his sad mood. But he never liked to talk about his family in detail to them. It hurt to much. He tried to change the subject when it came to Brian, and anything to personal. Sam was always excited and loud, and asked a million questions. He could tell that they had caught on, and didn't ask to much personal things after that. Sam tried to keep it light hearted, but he knew, that she knew, something else was there.

The party was a bore. And within the hour, was offered his dream. To take his art to Italy. As soon as two weeks. That's if he said yes tonight. But the hesitance on his face made Sam speak up. "Oh now don't rush him Alonzo. He's so young. This is all way to exciting to him. Give him two weeks to say yes or no. He does have a life that he needs to put in order before he goes touring Italy for a year." Sam said. He gulped. A whole year. By 10:00 he was standing in front of his painting again. It was the most depressing one he had ever painted. "This one always confuses me." Sam said, standing next to him.

"Why's that?" Justin asked.

"Well look at it. It looks like your in a dance club. In the background is what you think is the New York city skyline. But after you look real close you realize it's not. I assume it's Pittsburg because that's where you came from. But then there's a diner, and then over here it looks like a house." she said.

"Country manor." Justin clarified. Sam looked over at him. And then back to the painting.

"And then all the way over here. Two circles. Looks more like rings to me. Like wedding rings. All these things are hidden into the picture." she said. He thought he camouflaged those well. She pointed to a car in the picture. It was Brian's Vette.

"For someone who always bitches that she hates art, it's funny that your looking so closely at mine." he said. She smiled at him and turned to a waiter

"Would you mind getting our coats Trevor?" she asked. The waiter nodded, and came back a few minutes later with their coats. "Come on. Drinks are on me." she said. She looped her arm through his, and looked around. "JOSH!" she said across the crowd. There were only a handful of people left. "I'm leaving with the artist of the night to have a drink next door." she said provocatively. Making everyone laugh. Josh laughed at her.

"Just don't be bringing him home Sammy. I do like to show our guests that we have some morals in our marriage." he said, making everyone laugh. That's why he liked them. It was easy going with them.

"God your no fun anymore." she grumbled, and led Justin out. They walked next door and sat in a booth, where she instantly took her heels off and plopped them on the table, and took her earrings off. She ordered a beer for both of them. She held her bottle out to make a toast. "To Justin Taylor. May all his dreams come true." she said and smiled, clinking her bottle to his and taking a sip. "So. For someone who has basically had the best seven months of his life, only getting better, and being offered a tour of a lifetime that will set his career for life, you have the saddest face on." she said. Justin shook his head.

"No I'm so happy. This is exactly why I came to New York. This is my dream job. I'm getting everything that I ever wanted."

"Bull shit." Sam said quickly. "I'm so calling bull shit on you. Something is holding you back from being happy. Something that says you are so much older then 23 years old. Something puts sadness in your eyes. Something doesn't let you be completely happy. So I'm calling bull shit." she said, sitting back and taking a swig of beer. She had him pegged. He cleared his throat, and tried changing the subject.

"How did you find out about my comic book? I never told anyone here about it." Justin asked. She smiled and leaned forward.

"Alright. I'll let you in on my dirty little secret. How I know about Rage, and even the fact that I figured out all on my own, that Rage's husband J.T. is actually you. Which by the way, I know your gay, even before I read your comic book. And I'll only tell you if you tell me the truth about what's holding you back." she said. They stared at each other for a moment and then Justin nodded. She smiled. "I googled you." she admitted, and then burst out laughing. His mouth fell open.

"That's it? You googled me? No one knows that I'm J.T. though."

"I already told you, I figured that one out myself. But I did know you were gay from the second I met you."

"How?"

"Easy. You didn't look at my boobs once. And I was wearing a bikini when Josh brought you home." she said. Justin chuckled and sat back. "So out with it. Tell me all about Rage. When did you meet him. How did you meet him?" she asked.

"What makes you think this is all about a guy?" he asked.

"Because I'm extremely intelligent and can see all the mopey depressive 'I miss my long lost love' in every single one of your paintings. Their beautiful, but sad. So out with it J.T." she said. He let out a deep breath.

"The dance club in the painting. Babylon. I was standing outside of it. It was on Liberty Ave. Only gay people go there. And I was 17, and just realizing I was gay. And I just wanted to get away from my perfect suburban straight life for the night. So I was standing there, under a street light, right outside of Babylon...when he saw me." he said. He remembered his stomach getting tied in knots, and he couldn't breath.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Brian. Brian Kinney. Or as he used to be known as Brian Fucking Kinney. The Stud of Liberty Ave. He came over to me, asked me what I was doing, and took me back to his loft with him. Leaving his two friends behind to get driven home by their other friend. That night changed my life." he said, going through every detail in his mind. He chuckled. "I was so nervous, I got to his loft and just started babbling like an idiot about tylenol and cheerios. And here is this gorgeous man, stripping in front of me." he said. Samantha started fanning herself.

"God I'm gonna need a cold shower after this story." she joked. He chuckled at her.

"I was invited into his world that night. Not willingly on his part. He got a call that his son was born that night. One of his best friends from childhood, Lindsey. She's a lesbian. Her partners name is Melanie, and they wanted a baby. So as Brian liked to say, he jacked off in a cup and they shot it up her and now they had a baby." he said. Sam burst out laughing.

"Oh gosh I like this guy. How old was he? He had to be an adult if he had his own place. And purposely having a baby." she asked. He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah he was 29 at the time." he said. Her eyes widened.

"Holy crap. He better be hot." she said. Justin laughed and nodded his head. She tilted her head. "Now that smile reached your eyes. One chat about Brian, and I finally get a full smile. I knew this was about a guy." she said proudly. He rolled his eyes at her. "Let me see what he looked like back then." she said. He pulled out his Iphone and searched for a picture. It was taken at his very first art showing at the Gay and Lesbian center. He turned it around and showed it to her. "My God he was hot at 29. No wonder you fell for him. Now show me what he looks like now." she said, handing him back his phone. He scrolled through his photo album to show her a picture that Emmett sent him the other day when he was visiting Ted at Kinnetik. Emmett constantly kept him up to date on everything he did. He was relieved for this, because he felt like he was still there. He sent Justin pictures every time he was with one of the family, just to keep him a part of their lives. He turned the phone around again. "My God this man is dreamy. It's a damn shame he's gay. I'd so fuck him." she said, fanning herself again, making Justin laugh. But then she squinted her eyes at it and zoomed in and practically threw the phone. "God I take that back. He looks way to much like my older brother. Groose." she said in disgust, making him laugh. But then she shrugged. "Forget it. He's not my brother. I'd still fuck him." He took his phone back.

"Aren't you married?" he joked.

"Yeah. But a girl can dream can't she? So go on. His lesbians called to say his baby was born." she said. He nodded his head.

"So he let me go with him, because I couldn't go home. My parents thought I was at a friends house. So he took me, and we picked up his best friend Michael. He's the one who writes Rage. He's Zephyr. And the three of us ran into the hospital room. Brian had a son. And I even was the one who named him. Gus." Justin said proudly. Sam smiled at him. "Brian took me back to his place again. And after a night of getting my brains fucked out, I knew that night. He was the one for me. There was never going to be anyone else. Ever." he said, taking a sip of his drink. He knew that. No one could ever compare to Brian.

"And you guys fell in love and started dating." she said. He laughed.

"No not at all. Brian didn't do boyfriends. I tried showing up at the places he liked to go. Started avoiding me, told me that it was just a fuck. And that he didn't care about me. It was devastating. But I followed him to Babylon. And he was dancing with these two guys. So I took my shirt off and started dancing near them, and they both left him to dance with me. They were all over me, and he got so jealous. Pushed them out of the way and started dancing with me." he said, remembering how perfect that night was. "We went back to his place again, and fucked all night." he said, taking a sip of his beer. Sam started snapping her fingers at him.

"Don't get so lost in that memory that you start humping the table. What happened next." she asked excitedly.

"Well I was dealing with a lot. My mom found out I was gay. Some of the kids at my school did to. Started harassing me and stuff. And I ended up meeting Lindsay and Melanie again, which is Gus' moms. Lindsay works at an art gallery, and she got me my first showing at the Gay and Lesbian Center. Just some drawings I had done. I was becoming part of their world. I was hanging out with them a lot more. And by them, I mean not only Brian, but his best friend Michael, who by the way absolutely hated me. And Emmett and Ted. Mel and Lindsay. And Debbie, Michael's mother. She worked at the Diner that we always used to go to. She even nicknamed me Sunshine the night she met me. Stuck with me ever since." he said, smiling at the memory.

"Sunshine. I can totally see that. I couldn't before tonight. But seeing you talk about Brian and your friends. I see the sunshine now." she said. He felt himself blush.

"Well I got into a fight in school a few times with this kid Chris Hobbes. And my dad found out I was gay because my mom told him. He totally flipped. He ended up finding Brian and driving into his jeep. Totaling his jeep and giving him a concussion. I figured it out the next day once I saw my dads car. He didn't want me to see Brian, or talk about being gay. Ended up hitting me. So I took off. He followed us one night to Babylon, and waited for us to come out. I was getting inside Brian's rental car, because his jeep was gone mind you, and my dad came up behind Brian and started punching him and kicking him. So I ran over and pulled him off of Brian. Michael, Emmett and Ted came running over and held Brian back from killing my father. He told me if I didn't come home with him then, then I could never come home. So I chose to never come home again." he said sadly.

"Wow. That's just so sad that a father could do that to his own son." she said. He snorted.

"Brian let me sleep over at his loft. My mom came by the next day and gave Brian some of my things. Totally pissed him off. Freaked Brian out to. He picked me up from school one day, and brought me home to my parents. Tried to help the best he could. But my dad told me I was to never see Brian again, or talk about my lifestyle. Brian got pissed and said that wasn't love, that was hate, and asked if I wanted to come back home with him again. So he took me in. And it was fine for a week. Until I forgot to set the alarm one day. He lived in a bad part of town. And Brian had every Tom, Dick and Harry up at the loft to have sex with, that when his loft was robbed, there was no way to figure out who robbed him. So he kicked me out...and I stole his credit card and flew to New York to become a GO GO dancer." he rushed out. Sam burst out laughing again.

"Oh my God you didn't." she laughed. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah. He came and chased me down. Took me home. But he drove me to Debbie's house. Michael's mom. She lived there with her brother Vic. She had taken care of him. He had HIV." Justin said. Sam sucked in a breath.

"Had?" she asked. He nodded.

"Passed away a few years ago." he said. She nodded. "I stayed with them till the end of my senior year. See me and Brian were getting...we were getting closer. I wasn't his boyfriend, and I didn't live with him...but I just didn't take no for an answer. I begged him to go to my prom with me. He refused. But I went anyway with my best friend Daphne. See little did I know, while I was dancing away, Brian was freaking out. He just turned 30 and thought it was the end of the world. Tried to kill himself. Michael stopped the idiot. But it somehow turned him around, and he walked into my prom." he said, still sad that he was taking Daphne and Brian's version. That memory from prom still hadn't returned to him.

"Oh my God really?" she asked. He nodded and she laughed. "Keep going." she said, and pointed to the beers, asking the bartender for more, and came and rushed them over.

"So we started dancing, and had the floor to ourselves, and kissed on the dance floor. It was the best moment of my life. At least that's what I was told." Justin said. Sam stared at him in question. "We ran out of there and into the parking garage, dancing and singing. And he wrapped his silk scarf around me, told me he'd see me later...and I started walking away. And I heard him yell out to me, and I turned around...and Chris Hobbs swung a bat at me and hit me on the head." he said. Sam choked on her beer and coughed for a moment. She had not expected that.

"Oh my God." she said.

"Yeah. Brian was trying to warn me. He messed up Chris' leg pretty bad. Got the bat away from him and hit his knee. I was in coma for a couple of weeks, and rehab for a month. It messed me up really bad. See, I didn't remember any of that night. I don't remember dancing at prom or goofing off in the garage. I do remember walking away, and hearing him call my name to warn me. And the bat hitting me." Justin said sadly.

"That's so sad." Sam said. He nodded his head.

"I didn't let anyone touch me. I couldn't leave the house without freaking out. And my mom wanted Brian to stay away from me. But she ended up going to him and begging him to take me. That Brian was the only one I trusted. So Brian took me home with him. And we lived together for a about a year. He took me in because I got bashed in the head. But it wasn't the reason he wanted me to stay there. He cared about me. He paid for my school when my father refused to help me, because I was gay, and I chose not to go to Dartmouth. But he didn't like to show it in romantic ways. He didn't know how to show it. All I wanted was for him to say that he loved me. Show me that he cared. Call me his boyfriend, because I was his boyfriend. He still had sex with other guys. Most of the time we did it together. It was a game to him. I ended up meeting this guy who played the violin. I was so drawn to him...I guess as you get older and look back at your life, you realize what was going on. I wasn't really falling for this guy. I just needed to prove to myself that I could be cared about. That I could be loved. That I was worth flowers and romance. So I left Brian, moved in with Ethan...and he cheated on me. And I was relieved I finally had an excuse to get out of this relationship that I wanted nothing to do with. But that meant I had to find some way to get Brian back. I ended up getting an internship at the AD Agency where he worked. Bugged the shit out of him. But I went to him and told him he should take me back. Because it was a mistake that I left. And...we were back together. I didn't move back in though. But we were together. That was all I needed. We went through some pretty hard times in those two years. He was working for the police chief to get him elected for Mayor, in his true Brian nature of course, just so he could make good money and good contacts. The guy was a homophobic asshole, who wanted all gay people to die." he said.

"Sweet guy." Sam said. Justin chuckled.

"Well Brian ended up taking him down. Stockwell covered up this kids murder...who was gay. One of the officers on his team killed this kid. And Brian went into debt just to run a commercial saying he covered it up. Ended up working. But he was losing everything. Of course in true Brian Kinney style, he got it all back. Started his own agency, which I named by the way. Of course I was losing things. I got kicked out of school because I was printing campaign posters against Stockwell, and putting them up around town. They wanted me to apologize to him and I wouldn't. Of course after everything came out about Stockwell, and then me losing a bet with Brian, I ended up going back. I took Mel with me though. She's a lawyer, and basically threatened them if they didn't let me back in. But we were fine. We were happy. We were training to go on this charity bike ride. And Brian just wasn't strong enough to go, but refused to not go. Convinced me to go to L.A. because some director was going to turn Rage into a movie. And I came back to that idiot, hours behind the rest of everyone else. He went on the ride, and broke his clavicle. And he pushed himself the whole day like 50 miles, which should have just been a few hours, but took almost 18 hours, with one hand, and Michael by his side. Fucking idiot. Had to show off." he chuckled. Sam laughed with him. "He asked me to move back in with him. That that's what he wanted. He wanted to change things. I thought to myself, this is what I've been waiting for. Things are gonna be different now. He wants to change his life. He wants me to be apart of it. Were gonna eventually get married, and start a family." he said sadly and looked down. He purposely left out the fact that Brian had cancer. He knew, that she didn't know Brian. But it was something Brian didn't tell people. Even if he didn't know them.

"That didn't happen?" she asked sadly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"That was when I came up with Rage marrying J.T. I wanted him to want it. Everyone else around us was settling down. Why couldn't we. And it was the hardest thing I had ever done up until that point. But I left him. I moved in with Michael and his husband Ben. And he freaked out. He came to their house one night drunk. Saying that I was perfectly happy until Michael infected me with all these ideas of getting married. They had this God awful fight, just screaming at each other. Me and Michael had a strange relationship. He had been in love with Brian. And I came along, and I was the guy who stayed. Brian kept no one but me. He was the one who told Brian about Ethan. He was the one who told me no one wanted me around since I left Brian. He was the one that ratted me out that I knew something about Brian I wasn't supposed to, which is another long story." Justin said, meaning the cancer again. "But then he was the one who convinced me to go back, and then he was the one who screamed in his best friends face, defending me. Telling Brian that all I wanted was for him to tell me he loved me. He was throwing his best friend away, to stick up for me." Justin said.

"He must have finally fell in love with this Ben guy." she said. Justin smiled.

"Yeah. They ended up adopting this teenager. Hunter. And they share custody of Michael and Melanie's daughter. And they bought a house. They were what I wanted." he said sadly, wiping at his face before he could let any tears fill his eyes. "Brian ended up buying Babylon, and Cyndi Lauper was playing there for a benefit. And everyone was there, except Brian. He was going to Australia. But he came back back because...someone had set a bomb at the club." he said. Sam gasped again.

"Oh my God. Why did someone do that? Was anyone hurt?" she asked. He nodded.

"It was a benefit to stop Proposition 9. It was going to take away all Gay rights. Michael and Ben would lose their house...someone set it because gay people are an abomination in the eyes of God." he said. She snorted.

"God! People always pick out what they want out of the Bible. Jesus loves everyone. He says it's a sin to be a homosexual. But he also says it's a sin to steal. He looks at sins all the same. It's just society that picks and chooses what's a worse sin. My God don't even get me started on the Bible." she joked. He smiled and laughed. "So who was hurt? Did anyone die?" she asked. He nodded again.

"A few people died. I only met one of them. She was one of Mel and Lindsay's friends. Michael was actually really hurt. He was near the bomb. Burnt his whole face. We didn't know if he'd survive or not. But luckily he did." he said, taking a long swig of his drink. "I was so discombobulated. I couldn't figure out where the door was. I've spent thousands of hours in that place, but I couldn't remember where the door was...And then I heard him calling my name. Brian came back, and he came in to find me. And I just hugged him. And later outside...he told me how scared he was. That all he could think of was that he didn't want anything to happen to me. And he told me that he loved me." he whispered. Sam gasped and grabbed his hand. He realized she was crying.

"Oh my God. He finally told you he loved you?" she sat up and leaned over and punched him in the arm. "What the fuck are you doing in New York? You got what you wanted. Brian said he loved you." she said, sitting back down, wiping at her face. He laughed and shook his head.

"I thought it was kind of to late. I had already made up my mind. Maybe after the bombing, we could at least be friends...but we couldn't be together anymore. He didn't believe in marriage...he came by my apartment the next day...and actually asked me to marry him." he said, peeking up at Sam again.

"What the fuck are you doing here? He proposed? You are an idiot." she said, shaking her head and drinking her beer. He chuckled.

"I just told you why. This wasn't what he wanted. He was just freaked out that everyone that he loved almost died...he brought me out to the country the next day. Drove me up to this beautiful Country Manor. With a tennis court, swimming pool and stables. Everything that I had wanted. He bought it for me. For us..." he trailed off, looking up. "He bought this beautiful palace for his prince, and said he knew why he was the worst candidate for marriage, but told me he knew why he was perfect for it. Because he finally found a reason why he wanted to do it. Because he wanted to prove to the man he loved, how much he loved me." he was choked up and looked down. "He was selling his loft, and the club, and bought me the home of my dreams...taking a chance on love...so I said yes. That I'd marry him." he said, wiping the tears away from his face. "We were going to get married. Everything that I wanted, was right there...but there was an article written about me saying I needed to be in New York. That I was wasting my talent in Pittsburg. So the night before the wedding, he convinced me I needed to come out here. He didn't want to hold me back. He wouldn't hold me back...so we called it off...and I got on a plane that night." he said, covering his face. He wiped tears away and looked up. Sam had tears down her face.

"That is like the saddest thing I ever heard." she said. She looked out the window, and then back at him. "Do you know why I tag along to all these parties and art shows, even though I absolutely fucking hate art and want nothing to do with it?" she asked. It was true that she hated the parties. She complained about it so openly. He shook his head at her. "Because Josh loves it. He can't fucking draw to save his life. But he loves it. He's so damn passionate about his job. Finding unknown artists and helping them become a success. He loves the beauty of it all. And I love to see him happy. I love his smile, how it lights up his face and reaches his eyes. And he loves being able to look over to the other side of the room at me, openly complaining about art and my feet hurting. He loves that I want to be with him, and do something that he loves so much, just to make him happy. He doesn't have to have a career, and a home life be separate entities in his life. He can bring his family into his career. And he can bring his career into his home. It makes him insanely happy to not have to separate it." she said. He nodded his head. "He comes home to me, or with me, every night, and he's happy. It's worth it. So what about you Justin?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment. "You got the career. All you have to do is say yes, and this tour will set your career up for life. But do you want to go to bed alone every night? Not sharing it with Brian? Is this worth sacrificing him? Because I have never seen your Sunshine face until we sat right here." she said. She leaned forward. "Why do you want to be alone, but have the career. It doesn't make you happy if he's not standing by you. Cheering you on. You can paint anywhere. You can go back home and paint, and still keep Brian." she said. He put his head down, hiding his face. She was right. She was absolutely right. She leaned forward and grabbed his hands. "What the fuck are you still doing sitting in this booth? Why aren't you looking on your phone for the first plane ticket back to Pittsburg?" she asked him. Why wasn't he?

It was 2:00 in the morning. Brian kept checking his phone to make sure it was working. He knew it was. But he hadn't gotten one text from Justin. Not one call. He knew how tonight was going to go. They'd offer him the best deal of his life. He'd leave the country, and never look back. He took another swig of Beam. And he would get even further away from him. These past seven months had been torture. He tried to keep himself busy with his work.

He was making more money then he knew what to do with. So much, that he had been helping the Mayor support to get gay marriages legalized in the state. He was quiet about it though. The only one who knew that he donated so much money, was Ted, because he was the accountant. He had also thrown some money at Cancer and AIDS research. It looked good for his company to donate so much money. And of course, the Vic Gracci house.

Most people in the gay community were wanting to get out. They were afraid being attacked. So every time he heard about someone wanting to sell their property in the gay part of Pittsburg, he bought it out. Brian Kinney was now the owner of The Liberty Diner, Woody's, Poppers, Torso, and few houses and apartment buildings. But how does he keep customers and tenants? By upgrading to the best security system money could buy. His three apartment buildings were now filled to capacity, and his seven houses were rented out. Both his clubs, Babylon and Poppers, and his bar Woody's were filled up every night. And the Diner was still going strong. He made sure Debbie got a big fat raise when she became the manager. He was just making sure Rage took care of his Gayopolis. He had even helped with advertising for Rage. The last two issues that came out were bigger then ever. Everyone wanted them to come out quicker, including Michael, but he never pushed Justin.

With the Mayor trying to legalize gay marriages, it turned into a ray of hope in his life. Lindsay and Melanie were in the process of coming home. They were homesick for their families. Their families being him, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Debbie, Horvath, Emmett and Ted. Gus had taken it much harder then anyone anticipated, leaving Brian. He had gone at least once a month to visit. He had to cancel on Justin one time because Gus had become hysterical, crying for Brian. He had flown up there at once. It was then that the girls new, Canada wasn't their home, that Pittsburg was. Brian had bought them a house in the country. West Virginia actually. Across the street from Britin actually.

He still called his house that. He hadn't sold it like he told Justin he would. He also hadn't been back there. To many memories. Well, not memories, more like to many fantasies. No one had seen the house except Jennifer. She was the one who found it after all. Everyone knew about it, because when they had announced their engagement, Justin raved about the manor, and couldn't wait to show everyone. But that never happened. Neither did the wedding. That was the worst day of his life.

He hadn't been able to visit Justin. All he could think about, was having to say goodbye. He just couldn't do that to himself. It was hard enough talking to him on FaceTime and saying goodbye. He sometimes wondered if he should just cut all ties to Justin. He wasn't coming back. And the longer he held onto him, the worse it hurt. He had tried to get over him. Tried tricking. He was close once. But couldn't do it. Couldn't even let some twinkie blow him. He hadn't had so much as a hand job since Justin left. He chuckled. Justin could have gotten his wish for Brian to fuck him bareback. He was negative, and hadn't been with anyone else in 8 months. No one but Justin. He wondered if Justin had been with anyone.

He shook the thought out of his head, as his phone started ringing. He looked down and saw that it was Justin. Should he answer it? Maybe he should start cutting ties right now? Maybe not always answering him when he calls. He let it go to voicemail, and he let out the deep breath he was holding. He should just turn his phone off. That way he won't have to hear about Justin going to Italy. His phone rang again. Justin was just going to keep calling. He shook his head and answered it. "When do you leave for Italy?" he asked, trying not to sound bitter. He was trying to sound supportive, but knew he was failing miserably. Justin chuckled.

"It went really well tonight. They asked me to sign with them, but Sam told them to back off, and give me two weeks to think about it." he said. Brian sat down on his couch.

"Why do you need to think about it? You already know your decision. You should just sign with them and go on tour. It's the best thing for your career." he said.

"Yeah I know that it is. Saying yes will set me up for life. I know all that." he said.

"Then why are you making them wait?" Brian demanded. He heard someone knocking on his door. He ignored it and the pounding got louder.

"Are you gonna get that?" Justin asked. He chuckled.

"You can hear that? Some mother fucker is pounding on my door." he said. He started walking over to the door. "Just sign the papers already and go to Italy. Why the hell are you hesitating?" he asked as he opened the door. There staring at him, with a cell phone to his ear, was Justin Taylor. They stared at each other for a minute, before he put the phone down.

"Sorry I didn't call earlier. I had a few drinks at a bar next door with Samantha. And then I got a cab to the airport. I bought the plane ticket from my phone. All I have is my wallet, phone, and luckily I took my bag tonight with my Ipad and MacBook. I came right here as fast I could." he said. Brian could barely breathe. Justin was here. His hair was longer again. He looked amazing.

"Why didn't you sign the deal?" he whispered.

"Because I realized something tonight." Justin whispered back to him.

"What?" Brian asked.

"I'm a great artist. All I have to do is go to Italy, and I'll be famous...but it wasn't worth it if your not standing next to me. It's not worth it if I don't get to go back home to Britin with you. It's not worth it if I don't get to sleep next to you every night, and wake up next to you every morning. I'm a great artist. And I can paint anywhere, I don't have to be in New York. And I proved that to myself. I don't ever have to wonder what if. What if I had gone? Would I be great? The only time I felt like myself these past seven months was when I was working on Rage. I loved it. Because it was about you and me...Brian I..." Justin trailed off, scrubbing his face with his hands. "You were so selfless...letting me go. I know how hard it was for you...everyone tried to hide the truth from me. That you're sad without me here. But I know. You wanted to keep me here. You wanted me to be amazing. And you know I would have stayed if you asked me. But you couldn't do that to me. You wouldn't." he struggled to get out. It was true. He never would. "You don't ever have to ask me to stay. Just answer me one thing." he whispered. Brian struggled to find his voice.

"What's that?" Brian whispered.

"Can I come back home to you?" he asked. Brian watched as Justin started crying. Brian felt tears in his own eyes, but wouldn't let fall. He cleared his throat.

"Come the fuck home Sunshine." he tried to joke. Justin let out a sob and threw himself at Brian. Brian smashed his lips against Justin as he cried. He'd let the man he loved cry just this once. Hell, he wanted to cry to, but he wasn't going to go total lesbionic. No matter how much he loved this man. After a few minutes, Justin pulled back and rested his forehead against. "Are you really coming home? Are you really fucking standing in front of me?" Brian whispered. Justin laughed.

"I am. I haven't been this happy since I was here. I have never felt more secure in any decision I ever made. I know this is the right choice for me. I know I'll figure out a career that makes me happy. Whatever I do. And I'll love it even more because you'll be right next to me. I have you, and that's the dream I've always wanted." he said. Brian laughed.

"Don't go sounding all romantic now Sunshine." he joked. Justin put his hands on Brian's face and stared up at him.

"I love you Brian Kinney." Justin said. He hadn't heard those words in so long. And he didn't realize how much he loved them. Could he say them again? He said them, asked the guy to marry him, and then he walked away. Could he just say them again?

"I love you to Justin Taylor." he whispered. Yes, he could say them again. And it felt good. He laughed and kissed him again. "I love you." he whispered again. Justin jumped and wrapped his arms around his neck. God it felt so good to have him back in his arms. He leaned forward and slid his door shut, locking it. He pulled back and brought Justin over to the couch. He thought Justin was going to shit next to him after he took off his shoes and jacket. But he hopped into Brian's lap and wrapped his arms around him again.

"I've missed you so much." he whispered. Brian squeezed him tight.

"I've missed you to Sunshine. Every minute that you were away. Please don't ever leave again." he said in a funny voice, making Justin laugh. He remembered years ago, that that was what Justin said to him...well, wanted Brian to say to him, after Justin came back from Vermont. But he said it on his own this time. And meant every word. Justin pulled back, and laughed. "What's so funny?" Brian asked.

"This was not how I imagined my day would go. But I haven't ever felt this happy. I don't regret for one second that I chose you. I was never happy in New York. You weren't there to share it with." Justin said.

"Well I'm glad you came back." Brian admitted. Justin smiled.

"What do we do now? I told them tonight that I was gonna pass. But all my stuff is still there. Just sitting there. I have plants that I have to water in the morning." Justin laughed. God it was good to hear his laugh again. He leaned up and kissed him.

"We'll go back and start packing up all your stuff tomorrow and get it shipped back here." Brian said. He could take a week or two off. He did own his own company.

"I have a ton of stuff Brian. I have my own loft. And a studio. What are we supposed to do with it all here?" Justin asked, looking around his loft. Brian smiled. Things were falling into place again for him. Gus was coming home, Lindsay was coming home, and his Sunshine was home again.

"We'll have it all shipped to Britin." Brian said. Justin gasped.

"You didn't sell it?" Justin asked. Brian shook his head.

"I couldn't. I bought it for you. I was still trying to hold on to you." he admitted, clearing his throat and looking away. Justin put his fingers under Brian's chin and made him look up.

"Did you return anything else?" Justin whispered. Brian knew what he was talking about. Their wedding rings. Brian shook his head again.

"I told you I couldn't. That I wouldn't." Brian said.

"We still don't need rings and vows to tell each other we love each other. You were doing that for me. And I love you for it. But we don't have to get married. I'm ok with us just being together. Being partners." Justin said. Brian leaned back and stared at him.

"I've had seven months to think about that. Do I really want that? Do I want a marriage? I knew for certain I wanted you. But what kind of relationship did I want? Did I just want to call you my boyfriend for the rest of my life?" he asked. Justin stared down at him, and Brian grabbed Justin's face. "I want to be able to call you my husband. I want the whole domestic life with you Justin. Not just to make you happy. Because I realized after you left, and we didn't get married, that I wanted it to make me happy to." Brian said.

"Really?" Justin asked. Brian nodded and Justin leaned in and kissed him again. Brian pulled back.

"Justin?" Brian asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me? For real this time?" Brian whispered.

"YES!" Justin yelled and kissed Brian hard. Justin was back. And this time, it was for good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean I have to give the presentation by myself? Where the hell are you going?" Ted demanded. Justin snickered as he listened to him. He was hiding in the bathroom so Ted didn't know he was here. He remembered the conversation that he and Brian had just a few hours ago in bed, after they made love for the fifth time.

"_They're all going to flip when they see you. I don't know who's going to scream louder. Debbie or Emmett." Brian laughed. He had his arm wrapped around Justin, and his head was laying on Brian's shoulder._

"_We should totally surprise them. Get them all together and I can just like pop out at them. Debbie and Emmett will have heart attack. My moms going to cry." Justin laughed. He sat up a little, looking up at Brian. "When is Mel and Lindsay coming home?" Justin asked._

"_They should get here this Wednesday." _

"_We could do it next Friday then. Give them sometime to adjust. Not to long of course. We have to plan something." Justin said, getting excited. Brian sat up and grabbed his phone._

"_Let me see your phone." Brian said. Justin leaned down and grabbed his phone, but eyed Brian's phone in his lap. He looked at the screen to see what Brian was doing to his phone._

"_Plane tickets?" Justin asked._

"_We can go back to New York tomorrow and start packing your stuff. Hopefully if we work tomorrow and all day Sunday, we can have it ready by Monday, and we'll have a moving company come get it. We'll fly back Monday or Tuesday, and I'll help Mel and Linds move into their house...well, watch everyone help them. And I'll tell them all to get their asses to Britin Friday night, no excuses." Brian said._

"_Ok. So why are you using my credit card to buy our tickets?" Justin asked._

"_Because when I call Ted to tell him to pick up all this crap for the meeting tomorrow, he's gonna check my credit card to see where I'm going. If he sees that I go to New York, and with someone, he's going to get suspicious. If I don't use my cards at all, and pay for everything in cash, the little fucker won't let anyone know that your back." he told him._

"_Do you even have that much cash just lying around?" Justin asked._

"_Of course I do." he said. He finished with Justin's phone and picked up his own. He was smiling and laughing at the fact that he was calling Ted at 4:00 in the morning. "Theodore. I need you to come by the loft." Brian said._

"This account has to be done by you. I can't do this. You can't let me do this. I can cause this company five million dollars. No fucking way am I letting you dump this on me only to blame me in the end." Ted yelled.

"Theodore. I trust you. You can do this. I've already called them and let them know to go easy on you. That you're the best man that I have. And I'll be available by phone by the time the meeting is done and can fill in any of the blanks for them." he said as he packed his suitcase.

"Where the fuck are you going Brian?" Ted demanded.

"On a fun little holiday down in Cancun. I heard of this gay nude beach. All the young cocks and asses. I'm getting a hard on just thinking about it." Brian said. Justin just smiled.

"Your not...your not sick again are you Brian? The last time you took off like this, you lied about where you were going because you had surgery. Look Brian, you can tell me the truth. I kept my word about not telling, and I won't tell this time either. I can cover for you, just tell me the truth so I can help you this time." Ted said. He sounded so worried. Justin shook his head. That wasn't fair to Ted. He stood up, ready to walk out of the bathroom, when he heard Brian talking again.

"Thank you Theodore. For being such a great friend. Because you really have been a great friend. And I'm lucky to have you at my company, because I know I can trust you. I never have to worry when I have you. And no. It's not cancer. I promise. I was even at the doctor last month. I'm still cancer free." Brian said. Justin smiled again. It was so unlike Brian to be that nice to someone other then Justin.

"Alright. That's good. I'm glad...SO WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled. Justin put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Theodore. There's something that I need to do. By the time the meeting is over, I can talk to our clients and answer any questions that they have. Take the presentation, and get the fuck out of the loft." Brian said as Justin heard him zip up his suit case. He heard him rush Ted out and lock the door. Justin came out, and Brian was laughing evilly. Justin jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"That was totally hot." Justin said. Brian laughed and went over to the window to watch Ted leave. "Who do you think he's calling?" Justin asked.

"Emmett and Michael. He's gonna send them here to look for me." Brian said, as he watched a black car pull up behind Ted as he left. He turned around and grabbed his suit case. "We have to leave now, because Michael will be on his way to check on me, and then he'll go up to the airport hoping to catch me. And if they're smart, they'll send Emmett straight to the airport while Michael looks here." he said. They left quickly, and got into the black car.

"You are so totally hot when you get all bossy and sneaky like this." Justin said kissing his lips. Brian smiled. As soon as they got to the airport and checked in, Brian's cell started ringing. It was Michael.

"Hello Mikey." Brian said.

"Are you at the airport?" Michael asked. Justin leaned in close to listen, and he snickered.

"I see Theodore called you." Brian said. As they got into the security line.

"I'm at your loft. So I assume you left right after Ted. And by all the noise I take it your already there. Listen Emmett's already there, he's running in. Will you just stop and talk to us? Where are you going?" Michael asked. Justin looked around for Emmett.

"Where is he?" Brian asked.

"He already parked Carl's car. He's just running around departures looking for you." Michael said. Brian and Justin looked around wildly. He reached into his pocket and thrust his wallet at Justin, and covered the phone.

"Start handing that cash out so we can cut in line. Emmett's gonna see us." he hissed. They would be there at least ten minutes. Emmett was definitely going to catch them. "Listen Mikey this isn't a big deal. I just need a little mini vacation. I promise I'm fine." Brian said aggravated. Emmett would blab this instantly.

"Listen were all worried about you. You've been depressed since Justin left. We can't say anything because we know you'll be upset. But are you going after Justin? Are you going to ask him to not go to Italy?" Michael asked. Brian stopped moving.

"That's why Emmett's coming to get me? To stop me, from stopping Justin?" Brian asked.

"You know he'll stay if you ask him to. But we both know that you'll hate yourself for asking him. Let him go on tour. It's what he wants. He has to figure out where he belongs. And if you make that decision for him, you'll both be wondering what if. He needs to realize where he belongs. Let him come back to you Brian." Michael said. He felt Justin grab his arm.

"Come on the security guard is gonna let us through now." Justin whispered.

"Mikey I have to go. But I promise you. I'm not going there to ask him to stay. I'm not going to New York." he lied the last part and hung up. Justin grabbed him and yanked him towards the front and started taking his jacket off, and pulling his shoes off.

"Thanks ma'am" Justin said to the woman he was cutting in front of. Justin went through security, and Brian was going through the scanner, when he heard Emmett.

"BRIAN KINNEY!" Emmett yelled. Brian turned around and looked at him. "YOU GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE THIS INSTANT. OR I WILL CRAWL OVER ALL THESE PEOPLE TO STOP YOU!" Emmett yelled. Brian laughed and turned around. He went through the metal detector and then turned around.

"SORRY EMMY LOU!" He yelled. He turned around and saw Justin ducking behind some chairs.

"He's gonna fucking see me." Justin hissed. He was trying to put his shoes back on while crouching down.

"STOP THAT STUPID HOMOSEXUAL MAN!" They heard Emmett yell. Brian grabbed his stuff and put it back on. He watched the crowd, and waited for the right moment, and yanked Justin up and went running. They waited till there was no way Emmett could see them, and stopped and started laughing.

"Stop that stupid homosexual man? What the hell?" Justin laughed. He wiped his face of tears. "Oh my God I've missed Emmett so much. Stupid homosexual man. Who the fuck says that?" he laughed. Brian leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back and Justin stared at him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Because I've missed the sound of your laugh more then I can ever describe." he said. Justin smiled. They walked to their gate and boarded their plane.

"What did Michael say? You seemed startled." Justin asked.

"He thought I was going to New York to ask you to come home." Brian said. Justin looked up at him. "He knows you would stay, but then we'd both be wondering if you made the right decision. And that you needed to figure out on your own, without me asking you, where you wanted to be." Brian said. Justin smiled, and picked up Brian's hand.

"Well, Michael was right. You are going to New York. And I had to make that decision on my own. And I made the right one. I chose you." Justin said. Brian leaned down and kissed him.

"I need to video chat Cynthia before we take off." Brian said and called her. He made sure the phone only showed him, and Cynthia popped up on the screen, with her hair all crazy and no makeup.

"Jesus Brian. I'm trying to get ready for that damn meeting. What did you do to Teddy? I've gotten like a million missed calls from him, and a gagillion texts. I've told him not to bother me before I've had my coffee, the little fucker. And where the hell are you? Are you on a fucking plane?" Cynthia demanded. Brian laughed.

"How would you like to do me a favor. One that goes on behind Ted's back?" Brian asked. Cynthia smiled.

"Oh boss I'd love that. I love making Ted all squirmy and agitated. What do I have to do?" she asked.

"I need you to make sure our cleaning service gets out to Britin, and get the whole house cleaned from top to bottom. And get the main room set up to have a nice dinner. Put a bar in there to. And whatever you do, do NOT let Ted know. Explain to Gloria that they will get paid the following Monday. And if they keep it quiet they'll each get a thousand dollar bonus." Brian said.

"Absolutely. But isn't that the house that..." she trailed off.

"Yes it is. I'm opening it up. I want the cleaning to be done and the tables, chairs and bar inside by Monday night. If Ted happens to somehow find out, I want you to lie and say that I'm selling it and I just want it cleaned up." Brian said.

"Ok. But why are you doing this? And where are you going?"

"I'm going to New York. Which is also top secret. So don't tell anyone." he said sternly.

"Brian. Are you going to get Justin back?" she asked. Brian looked over at Justin.

"Actually Cynthia, I'm not going to go get him." he said. Justin moved his head into the screen.

"I went and got him." Justin said. Cynthia screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Cynthia screamed. Justin waved to her and laughed.

"Alright get to work. And make sure Ted finds nothing out. I have to go." Brian said. Cynthia waved as he hung up. They were in the air in no time, and Justin stared out the window. "Second thoughts?" Brian asked. Justin looked over at him.

"The adrenaline is finally washing off once I've had a moment to sit down. Second thoughts aren't entering my mind. Knowing I'm happy coming home is a relief. Every time I thought about you, I would feel like there's this elephant stomping on my chest. I haven't had a good night's sleep since I left..." Justin trailed off.

"But?" Brian asked. Justin looked up at him doubtfully.

"I left you Brian...we both left with saying, we don't want to be with someone who's sacrificing who they are and what they want." he said. He stared at Brian. "I went to New York. I conquered it and proved that I am somebody. I proved that I can make it on my own. I also proved that if you don't have love in your life, all the money and paintings in the world mean nothing. I want to come back home. But what about you?" Justin asked.

"What about me?"

"Your Brian Fucking Kinney." Justin whispered, leaning into him. "I don't want to turn you into someone that your not, because that's what I want. I don't want to make you sacrifice. I don't want to force you into marrying me, and have you be miserable because you can't fuck any other guy. I don't want you to feel obligated. We love each other. We both know that. I know you love me. And that's enough for me." he said. Brian looked ahead for a minute, and then turned back.

"So you're giving me an out. That's basically what you're saying? We can live together, be partners...but if I still want to fuck a guy, I can." Brian asked. Justin nodded slowly. "So basically it's what we were before, except in a house, not a loft." Brian said. Justin snorted and looked out the window again. He reached over and pulled on his chin, making Justin look at him. "Thank you. For giving me an out. But like I said, I've had time to think while you were gone. About what I wanted. About what I needed. And I don't want to go back to how things used to be. Because that didn't work for us. And by not getting married, and letting me fuck around is you sacrificing again. And were not going forward with either of us sacrificing something." Brian told him. He could feel Justin start to shake. "I meant when I asked you to marry me. I don't look at it as an obligation, because when have I ever fucking done something I didn't want to?" Brian asked, making Justin chuckle. "No matter what the reasons are, I still choose to do whatever it is that I want to. I want to marry you. I want you as my husband. For the rest of our lives. And I promise you, that I'm never fucking around on you. Ever. And I don't feel like it's a sacrifice. Because if I ever feel like I'm struggling...if I see a hot guy I wanna fuck...I remember that feeling I got in the car when I heard about the bombing. How all I could wish was that you weren't hurt." Brian said. Justin stared at him. "I made a choice that night. I was either going to spend the rest of my life with you, or I was going to die with you." he said. Justin's eyes furrowed in confusion. "I was going to spend the rest of my life with you, if you survived. And if you didn't...I was going to follow you." Brian admitted. Justin's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. He grabbed Justin's hand and squeezed it. "I want to marry you. Not just to make you happy, but to make me happy. Being with you...really being with you, would make me happy." he said. Justin kissed him.

"I love you." Justin whispered.

"Jesus are you gonna make me tell you I love you every five fucking seconds." Brian demanded, making Justin laugh. "I love you to." Brian said. He brushed some of Justin's hair out of his eyes. "And I'm glad your coming back home." Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder. Justin ended up dozing on his shoulder, and the short plane ride was even quicker. Brian now realized how tired the both of them were. Once Justin had come back, they had stayed in bed all night fucking. Well, to Justin it was making love. And to be honest with himself, he to felt it was more then fucking. It was making love. He even let Justin top him.

He had only let Justin fuck him a few times. But last night he couldn't help himself. He had to feel Justin inside him. Of course, he had to be inside Justin over and over again that night. To claim his man. Remind Justin what it was like being with him. The last time they were together was right when he was leaving. It was a sad goodbye. It was emotional. And he had wondered of he would ever make love to his blonde sunshine again. Last night was a different kind of emotional. It was happy. It was relief. They were back together. And he hoped it was for good this time. In the back of his mind he was worried though. He was worried that Justin wouldn't be happy with him. That he would miss the art world, and need it back. He hoped that he was enough for Justin. The plane landed, and he shook Justin awake. Justin looked around, like he was confused. "You ok there Sunshine?" Brian asked.

"Yeah I'm just exhausted. All I want to do is sleep." he said yawning. "Someone kept me awake all night." Justin joked, making Brian smile. He turned his phone back on a read his text messages. "Hey we don't have to catch a cab. Sam said she would pick us up and drive us back to my loft." he said. Brian nodded his head. He had heard a lot about Josh and Sam over the past few months. And after what Justin told him last night, he had every reason to thank this girl for getting Justin to come back home to him. They were waiting for Brian's suitcase when he heard someone yelling Justin's name. This brunette girl came running over to them and jumped into Justin's arms.

"Welcome back Sunshine." she said and pulled back. "My God I see why they all call you Sunshine. Your smile is contagious" she said. She looked at Brian. "You were right. Rage is a hottie." she joked, making them both laugh. "It's nice to finally meet you." she said and leaned forward, startling Brian, to give him a hug. He had to lean down, because she was a little bit shorter then Justin. She pulled back and smiled. "Josh has the car outside waiting for you. Now he's young and blonde to. Has the cutest bubble butt like Sunshine here. But don't be getting any ideas Mr. Kinney. He's totally obsessed with my boobs." she said, making them both laugh.

"I like this girl." Brian told Justin. They started following Sam outside.

"Well I can't help that I'm just that freaken awesome. I was so excited when you texted me this morning to tell me you were moving back. I love your cute bubble butt, but seriously I can't stand being dragged to your art shows." she said dramatically, making Brian snort.

"She's exactly like you described her." Brian told Justin in his ear. Justin smiled at him. They were brought over to a black SUV, and she opened the trunk in the back.

"So there's my dumbass artist who decided to leave me to go back to the Pitts." a guy said jokingly. Justin smiled, and Brian knew this was Josh. Josh put his hand out. "Your Brian Kinney. I'm Josh Fitzgerald." he said. Brian shook it. Josh stared at him, and then back at Sam. "Oh my God. He looks like the spitting image of your brother." Josh said. Sam laughed.

"I know right. I said the same thing." she said.

"Nice to meet you." Brian said politely.

"Oh honey. Justin can't help but leave us for Brian. If you were gay wouldn't you have the hots for Brian? Look at him. Brian turn around and show him your ass." Sam called out, making Justin burst out laughing as he put Brian's suitcase in the back.

"It's true I do have a nice ass." Brian joked.

"I feel like this conversation is going to start to turn uncomfortable, so can you just throw my wife in the car already?" Josh told Justin.

"He would never. Come on let me drive." Sam said, holding her hands out for the keys.

"With your Boston road rage in New York traffic? Go fuck yourself. Get in the car." Josh said, walking over to the drivers side. Sam scoffed and hopped into the front seat.

"I told you you would love them. Even if there total heteros." Justin joked, opening the back door so he could slide in. Brian slid in next to him.

"Hey now I heard that. And the three of us are all on the same side. We all like dick. It's Josh that's the odd man out. Can't get enough of the vag." Sam said.

"My God I live with you, and I still can't believe you sometimes. How the hell do you still shock me after all these years?" Josh asked, pulling out.

"How many years have you been married?" Brian couldn't help but asking.

"Since we were 22. We're both 28 now. His parents wanted us to finish college first blah blah blah. Then we got hitched and here we were. But we've actually known each other since birth. Our moms were best friends, and had us a couple of months apart. So he's been obsessed with me his whole life." she said, tickling Josh's ear. He laughed and rolled his eyes. "It's really cute. I was his first kiss. I was the first girl who let him feel their boobs. The first girl he played doctor with. The girl he lost his virginity to. It's totally sweet." she said, plopping her feet on the dash board.

"You know I seem to remember that those were all firsts for you to. You've never had sex with any other guy." Josh said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"That you know of." she said. Justin laughed out loud and she turned around. "My gosh have you ever seen this kid smile so much?" she asked Josh. He shook his head. She leaned further over so she could see Brian's face. "So tell me about your aversion to heterosexuals. It totally fascinates me." she asked. Justin laughed and rubbed his face.

"I told you she was in your face crazy. Has no filter on her mouth. Just like you. I told you that even though she's a straight girl, you'd totally get along with her." Justin said.

"Aww your too sweet Sunshine. Now tell me. You do like me. Can't help yourself. I mean, we have a lot in common. We both like guys. But can you blame that guy-"she said, pointing to Josh. "For loving me. I mean, I am hot. And have the hottest rack. I am every straight guys wet dream. Someone had to take me." she said, smiling.

"Yes some straight guy had to take pity on you." Josh said. Sam smacked him.

"Ok ok. Tell me all about how much you love our precious Justin here. And how your going to take good care of him when you whisk him away from New York." she said. Brian chuckled, and he noticed Justin blush. Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder, pulling him close.

"I'm going to take very good care of Mr. Taylor here. Don't you worry about that." Brian said sincerely.

"Good. Because all jokes aside. We all know what a special guy he is. I like this happy version of Justin much better then the sad version. So keep that sunshiny smile on his face, and I won't kick you in the balls for breaking his heart." she said, and smiled. Josh snorted.

"I wanted a nice, sweet wife. Dainty and feminine. Classy and eloquent. Instead I get that." Josh joked. Sam turned around and punched him, making them all laugh. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Well we got some boxes for you so you can start packing. And Josh said if you wanted you could still keep painting and we'd have your art shipped up here so he can still display it." she said.

"Well discuss all that later. You look tired and I'm sure someones incessant talking is sending your brain in a tail spin." Josh said. Justin laughed and Sam hit Josh again.

"Thanks Josh. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I'm just sorry about leaving like this." Justin said. Josh laughed.

"No your not. I've never seen you look so happy. Your not sorry in the slightest bit. And it's perfectly fine. I do happen to love someone to. Although I can't imagine why I love her." he said bitterly, causing Sam to hit him again and making them all laugh. "It's really all fine. Everything works out for a reason." Josh said. Brian's cell started ringing.

"Great it's Theodore." Brian said. Justin leaned forward.

"Don't say anything. Were not telling anyone that were back together." Justin said.

"I love Mission Impossible." Sam whispered.

"Theodore." Brian answered. "That's very good. I told you you could do it...I'm at a layover in Chicago...I'll be home in a few days. I'll be available by cell phone all the time...No I'm not sick you fucking piece of shit. And I know you told Michael and Queen Emmy. He started screaming in the airport. Do you want to lose your fucking job?...No I didn't think so. So calm the fuck down, and enjoy your weekend. I'm fine. I'm not in New York. I'm allowed to spend a few fucking days away from all of you, with none of you knowing where I am. If you bother me again with something that's not work related I'm gonna chop your fucking balls off and feed them to all the Queers in the Diner." Brian said, hanging up. They were all looking at him.

"Alright. I like this guy." Sam said. They ended up dropping the boys off at Justin's loft, and they dragged the boxes and Brian's suitcase into the elevator, and into his loft. Brian stood in the center of the room and looked around. He turned to Justin, and Justin blushed.

"This looks like my loft." Brian said. Justin scrubbed his face with his hands.

"I know. When I found it I couldn't help it. It just reminded me of home so much. But there's this door over there, that's where I have my studio." Justin said pointing to the other part of the room. Brian walked over to it, and Justin took that moment to walk into his room. He realized he was still wearing the same clothes as he was yesterday. He stood in front of the bed and felt the exhaustion start to take a hold of him. He took his shoes and socks off and started unbuttoning his shirt, when he felt Brian wrap his arms around him and still his hands. He felt shivers as Brian kissed his neck. Justin tilted his head back on Brian's shoulder. "I've missed you." Justin whispered. Brian turned Justin around in his arms and started unbuttoning Justin's shirt for him. Then Justin yawned. He slapped his hands over his mouth when he did, starring at Brian. Brian just laughed.

"Tired?" Brian asked. Just guiltily stared at him.

"I didn't sleep well the night before. I never do. I'm just exhausted." Justin said. Brian chuckled and started taking his own clothes off.

"I guess a few hours of sleep won't kill us." Brian said, smiling at him. They got down to their underwear and crawled under the covers. Justin wrapped his arm around Brian and laid his head on his chest.

"I can't believe your really here." Justin whispered, kissing Brian's chest. Brian could feel exhaustion hitting him.

"Me either." he whispered, and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Justin stretched as he felt himself waking up. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was 4:00 in the afternoon. He practically slept the whole day away. Why was he so tired? He looked over at the empty side of the bed, and let out a sad sigh. It had been a dream! It wasn't a question, it was a fact. He had imagined himself leaving New York last night, and flying back home to get Brian. He chuckled at how pathetic he was and laid his head back down on his pillow. "I'm an idiot." he said quietly to himself. He scrubbed his face with his hands. No way would he have gone all the way home, and been back by the morning with Brain. Brian never will take him back. He let his guard down way to many times when it came to Justin. It would kill him to say yes to Justin, only to get hurt again. He shook his head. He was an idiot. He was an idiot that was going to Italy. Get used to it. This is your life. You sacrifice Brian for your art. He sacrificed Brian. He made a mistake and sacrificed his happiness. He got up and used the bathroom, and then went into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Brian said. Justin screamed and jumped backwards, holding his hand over his chest. Brian laughed from his spot in the kitchen behind the counter. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, still laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked. Brain gave him the craziest look.

"Seriously your asking me what I'm doing here? You came home last night and brought me back here." he said. Justin looked around his loft. Brian already had a few of his boxes packed. "Are you having second thoughts?" Brian asked quietly. Justin looked up at him.

"I thought it was a dream." he said, starring at Brian. "I woke up and you weren't there...I thought I made it all up in my head. But yesterday really happened?" Justin asked. Brian let out the breath he was holding.

"Technically it was all today. You came by the loft early this morning, and here we are now." Brian said softly. He walked around the counter to where Justin was standing. Justin looked around. "Are you ok?" he asked. Justin looked back at him and nodded, and then slowly smiled.

"I thought it was a dream. I thought I was going to Italy, and I was so sad...I am so happy that it wasn't a dream and that you're here." he whispered. Brian leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. They leaned their foreheads against each other. "I'm so happy to be coming home." he whispered. Brian laughed softly.

"You scared me for a minute there." Brian joked. Justin pulled back and looked at him.

"You don't have to be scared this time. I know I've walked away a few times. But I promise you Brian. I'm not leaving. Nothing could drag me away from you." he said and kissed him. He pulled back and smiled, and looked around. "You already started packing?" Justin asked. Brain looked around.

"Yeah. All the little things just laying around I packed up already. I wrote on the boxes of what's in there, incase you go looking for something. And I'm almost done with the kitchen. I figured I'd stay clear of your art studio. I know how anal you artists get about your stuff." Brian joked, making Justin laugh.

"I am not anal." Justin said. Brian's eyes narrowed at him.

"Please. We both know how anal you are. My dick, fingers and tongue would say otherwise." Brian said as he pulled Justin closer and gripped Justin's perfect bubble butt in his hands. Justin felt himself getting hard. He hadn't been this hard in so long.

"Only for you." he whispered. They were about to kiss when Justin's phone rang. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Your cell phone has been blowing up all fucking day. Answer the fucking thing will you." he said, and turned around. Justin laughed and grabbed his phone. It was his mother.

"What should I say?" Justin asked. Brian shrugged

"Just tell her that your going to discuss with them later and sign for the tour." Brian said. He nodded and answered his phone and sat down on the couch.

"Hi mom." Justin said.

"Justin I've been calling you all day. Where have you been?" his mom asked. Justin laughed.

"I got in so late this morning. I was out celebrating with Josh and Sam. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Then it went well last night?" she asked. Justin looked over at Brian as he was wrapping up dishes and packing them.

"Yeah it was amazing. They offered me the tour of Italy."

"Oh honey that's wonderful. When do you leave?"

"I'm not sure. We have to sit down and have a meeting and get everything settled. I haven't signed with them yet. But that's what the meeting will be for."

"Oh honey I'm so proud of you. Everyone's so excited for you...have you told Brian?" she asked. He sighed.

"Yeah I called him last night."

"Well that explains Debbie calling me today then. Everyone was wondering if you told him. Have you heard from him since then?" his mom asked. Justin looked over and smiled at Brian.

"Not since I told him last night. Why what's wrong?" Justin said, faking innocence.

"Well Debbie called me asking if I had heard from you yet. I guess he went on a unplanned trip. He got Ted all frazzled and called Michael. Michael and Emmett went and chased him down. He went to the airport, but wouldn't stop to talk to Emmett. They're all worried. Ted didn't see in his account that he even bought a plane ticket...they were all worried that he was flying to New York to ask you not to go, but to come home." she said. Justin sat silent for a moment, and just looked at Brian.

"Mom...Brian is the one who wanted me to do this. He would never ask me to sacrifice myself to be with him. He wants me to stay because I want to." he said. Brian looked up at him, hearing the conversation. "He wouldn't ever do that to me. He loves me to much." Justin told her.

"I know that honey...it's just...everyone's been pretty worried about him. He's been non stop since you left. He works all the time. And when he's not working, he goes to Canada to see Gus. They've all noticed how sad he is. He's been lonely without you and Gus here. He misses you terribly." she told him honestly.

"How come no one's told me this before?"

"Because no one wants you to feel guilty. I believe with my whole heart that Brian loves you. I also know how desperately he misses you. You changed him." she said. He felt tears fill his eyes, and Brian tilted his head at him. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Well Brian's not here mom. Brian is happy for me, and he won't ask me to stay. That's just not his style. He's always wanted me to be the best person I can be."

"No I said best homosexual you can be." Brian whispered. Justin tried not to laugh.

"I know that sweetie...I just want you to be happy." she said. Justin smiled.

"I am happy mom. Listen I have a million missed calls. And if everyone is as worried about Brian as you say, then they'll all want to know if he's here or not. I'll give Brian a call and see if I can get any information out of him ok?" he said.

"Alright honey. Call me later and let me know what's going on won't you?" she asked.

"Yes mom I promise. I love you." he said and hung up. He laughed as he looked at Brian. "You know I have to lie to everyone that your not here. Have they been calling you?" he asked. Brian nodded.

"I've just ignored them." he said smiling. Justin laughed and shook his head, and called Debbie.

"SUNSHINE!" she yelled into the receiver. Brian laughed as Justin pulled it away from his ear.

"Hey Debbie." he said. He watched as Brian started making something to eat, and walked over and handed Justin a sandwich. He leaned down and kissed Justin on the lips. God, Brian made him so happy. Just a little thing as Brian making him a sandwich made him insanely happy.

"How did last night go. Tell me everything and don't leave out any details. WAIT EMMETT! SUNSHINE IS ON THE PHONE!" She yelled making Justin pull the phone away again. "How do you put this fucking thing on speaker phone Emmett?" she asked. Justin laughed, and put his hand over the phone.

"I'm gonna be on the phone with these two for a while. I'll go start on my studio. Thank you for the sandwich." he said and kissed Brian again, taking his plate with him. He attached his blue-tooth to his ear and grabbed a couple of boxes. He sat in the middle of the floor and started reaching under his bench and started packing it into a box.

"HEY BABY!" Emmett yelled. Justin laughed.

"Hey can you both hear me?" he asked.

"YES!" they both replied.

"Good. How are you guys?"

"Don't bother with us. How did last night go? Are you going to Italy?" Debbie demanded.

"Were going to have a meeting to get everything finalized. But it looks like I'll be going to Italy for a year." he said, faking his excitement. He didn't have one regret about not going. It felt good. It didn't make him sad. Italy didn't have Brian. Debbie and Emmett screamed and cheered for him. He almost felt bad for lying to them. But he knew they wouldn't be mad. They would cheer louder for him knowing he was home, and he was happy.

"Oh that's fantastic. We are so happy for you. I am so proud of you Sunshine." Debbie said.

"Me to. God I can't wait to visit you in Italy. You go baby." Emmett said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I missed all your calls. But I was celebrating all night." he said, which wasn't a lie. He was celebrating with Brian, but it was celebrating them being back together, not going to Italy. "I just woke up and talked to my mom." he said.

"Did she tell you Debbie called her all frantic?" Emmett asked. He heard Debbie shush him and whisper something to him.

"Yes actually she did. And I called Brian. He's not here. He said he was heading to Cancun for little bit. Just made the decision this morning on a spur of the moment kind of thing. It will be good for him to get away from Pittsburg for a bit. I wouldn't be to worried about him." he said.

"That's what he told Teddy." Emmett said.

"That he was going to fucking Cancun? I don't believe that." Debbie said. Justin smiled.

"Well she said everyone thought he was coming here. He honestly isn't here. He wouldn't lie to me about that. I think you guys shouldn't worry so much. He seemed more irritated then anything that it had gotten back to me and that everyone was making such a big deal out of it. Like someone chasing him around the airport shouting at him." Justin said.

"Well I had to do something. I thought he was going to New York to stop you from going to Italy." Emmett said. He heard Debbie hit him, and they started there whispered conversation again.

"Why do you think he would do that? He hasn't once come to see me. He cancels every time" he said. They were both silent. They weren't going to tell him that Brian hadn't been himself since Justin left for New York. He decided to change the subject. "Hey I have a incoming call from my boss. Let me talk to him, and then I'm gonna call Michael, and Mel and Linds to let them know the news. And I'll call Ted and let him know that Brian's not here." Justin said.

"Alright baby we love you." Debbie said.

"LOVE YOU!" Emmett shouted. He called Melanie and Lindsay next. Trying to not alarm him that they were worried about where Brian was. They tried to play it off like maybe Brian was coming to surprise them. Maybe helping them with the move that week. He called Michael next, who he could tell was very worried about Brian. He didn't know whether to worry if he was going to try to stop Justin, or maybe he was sick again. That bothered Justin. He didn't want anyone to think that. He quickly threw that down. Telling them that that had been his fear to when he talked to Brian a little while ago, and Brian promised he wasn't sick again. It made him feel better. But still, it sucked for Michael to be worried. Then Daphne, who had only just heard all the drama when she called his mom asking if she had heard from Justin, because Daphne had called him and got no answer. She didn't dwell on it to much, but was just excited for him. He called Ted last. He was out of his mind crazy. It did make him laugh. But he assured him that Brian was just doing this for shock value. He realized that he had been in his studio for awhile, and already had seven boxes packed and sealed. After he was done on the phone, he went out into the living room

"Hey where are you?" Justin called out. There were boxes everywhere. Brian came around the corner, out of his bedroom. "Where'd you get all the extra boxes?" Justin asked.

"While you were in there chatting away, Sam and Josh dropped by with more boxes. I've finished your living room, kitchen and just now finished your bathroom and bedroom." Brian said. Justin's mouth dropped.

"My God how long was I in my studio talking?" Justin asked.

"Almost three hours. There all talkers. Lindsay and Michael got ahold of me. Had to calm them down, promise I was not going to stop you from leaving. Promise that I wasn't sick, and swear I was going to Cancun." Brian joked. Justin ran over and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"I can't wait to go home." Justin said. Brian let his hands drop down to Justin's ass again. He realized he had been packing in just in underwear. He picked Justin up by his butt and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Why don't you show me how excited you are to be going home with me." Brian said as he walked into Justin's bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Brian made quick work to take his shirt and jeans off, and Justin ripped his underwear down his legs, and Brian laid back down on top of him and started kissing him.

"I've missed you so much." Justin whispered as Brian kissed his neck.

"I've missed being inside you." Brian whispered into his ear. Justin groaned and shivered.

"I want to fall asleep with you still inside me." he said. Brian chuckled and leaned back. He started playing with Justin's hair.

"Well condoms do make that a little bit hard. But I think that can be arranged in a few months." he said, smiling down at Justin. He knew, that he was negative, and had been for awhile. He hadn't been with anyone in 8 months. He was good to go. But he knew that he couldn't have asked Justin to not fool around with anyone. He didn't want to know how many guys Justin had fucked while he was here in New York. So they'd wait 6 months before they went bareback. It wasn't a big deal. They had been fucking for five years with a condom, what's six more months? Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, and Brian slipped the condom on his dick. He licked his fingers and rubbed at Justin's hole, making him moan. "You ready Sunshine?" Brian whispered.

"Please Brian. I need you." he whispered. Brian slipped past his fingers and thrust inside of Justin. "Oh God Brian." Justin moaned out. He leaned down and kissed him as he thrust in and out of Justin.

"You like that." Brian moaned out as he sped up.

"I love it. I love you." Justin moaned. Brian leaned his face down by Justin's ear.

"I love you more Justin." Brain admitted. They made love for a few hours, before they emerged so they could eat. Sitting in just their underwear on the couch, surrounded by boxes. Justin couldn't have been happier. "The movers will be here Monday morning." Brian said. It was Saturday night. They only had one day to get everything packed.

"You'll have to help me with my studio. I didn't get very far. And you have practically everything else packed. Your like a speed demon." Justin joked, shoving some cheerios in his mouth. Brian chuckled.

"Well. I wanna go the fuck home before you have a chance to change your mind." Brian joked. Justin finished crunching on his cereal, and then put his feet in Brian's lap.

"I'm sorry if you think I will. But I won't this time. I never made that promise before. I didn't think I had to. But I'm making it to you now. There's nothing holding me back. There's not something that's going to come along that's going to take me away again. I want a future with you. And I want it to start now. Not put it on hold again." Justin said. Brian looked up and smiled.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I wanted you to go. And if you really wanted to go to Italy, I wouldn't stop you." Brian said. Justin scooted himself closer to him, and wrapped his arm around Brian's shoulder.

"Thank you. For always supporting me, and pushing me to be an artist." Justin said. Brian smiled.

"All I ever tried to make you be is the best homosexual you can be. Artist just comes along with it." Brian joked. Justin leaned in closer to him.

"Thank you for always pushing me to be better." Justin said. Brian smiled at him. They didn't do anymore packing that night, but finished packing everything on Sunday. Monday morning the movers came, and Justin and Brian watched them take everything away. When it was all empty, Justin stood in the middle of his loft and just looked around. Brian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"What's going on in that head of yours Sunshine?" Brian whispered. Justin reached up and held his arms.

"I was thinking of how sad I was in this loft for six months...I was just sad. That's no way to live. And I did that here for six months...and I'm glad that I'm going home, because I can smile again. I can be happy." Justin whispered. Brian hugged him tighter to him. "I don't want to be that sad again. Everyone here just thought that's who I was. Only Sam was the one to see through it. But I couldn't even let her in the way I wanted to, because I couldn't talk about what made me sad." Justin said.

"Why didn't you tell me how sad you were. You never let me know. You always made it seem like you were happy." Brian asked.

"I never wanted to admit that I made the wrong choice by moving out here. I couldn't even admit that to myself, how could I admit it to you?" Justin asked. Brian kissed his cheek.

"Well. We don't have to worry about that anymore Sunshine. Were going home tomorrow." Brian said. Justin turned around in his arms, and it was then that Brian saw tears in Justin's eyes. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Your my home Brian. Where ever you are, that's my home." Justin said. It was one of the sweetest things someone had ever said to him. It still amazed him how Justin had changed his life the way that he did. He got under Brian's skin. He wasn't just some trick that never went away. He was the love of Brian's life. They checked into a hotel for the night, and Justin convinced Brian to do a little sight seeing. Justin was just looking at the city for the first time since being here. It was like he had blinders on before. Now he could see how exciting New York was. He could see all the joys it had to offer. But he knew why he was enjoying it now. It was because Brian was with him. Sam called them and planned to go out for a farewell dinner. They met her and Josh at some ridiculously expensive restaurant, where he knew Brian would love to go. Josh pulled out some papers and handed them to Justin.

"Ok so tell me why I had to bring these papers for you to sign if your not really going to Italy?" Josh asked. Justin laughed as he signed the papers that would have sent him to Italy with his work, and took a picture of it. Then he looked over at Brian, leaned in and kissed him, and then dramatically ripped them in half, laughing.

"Oh please drama queen." Sam joked.

"All our family has been going crazy wondering where Brian really is. They think he's here trying to stop me from going to Italy. There not to convinced. But I'm going to send this picture out Wednesday letting them all know I've signed the papers, it's a done deal, and I'm going to Italy for a year. Just to really throw them off when I pop up Friday night at dinner." Justin joked. He saw Brian's smile, and couldn't help smiling back.

"It's good to see you so happy. I always knew you had some intense story back home in Pittsburg. I could see it in your work. I just couldn't understand what the fuck it was." Sam joked, making them laugh.

"Debbie would love you. I swear your like her long lost daughter." Justin joked. Brian nodded his head.

"I have to meet this Debbie. I'd love to meet all your family. I've heard a lot about them. It was you that was the real mystery." Sam said, pointing to Brian.

"Is your father a Drag Queen to?" Brian asked. Josh laughed and Justin hit his arm.

"Don't talk about that in front of Debbie she'll die that we know about Michael's dad really being Drag Queen." Justin said. Josh raised his glass.

"How about a toast?" he asked, as the other three raised their glasses. "To Justin. We were very lucky the day you walked into my gallery and ask if you could display your work here. You not only became my top artist, but you became a friend. And I wish you all the happiness in the world." Josh said.

"To Justin. May you go home, have a lot of make up sex, and give your whole family the shock of a lifetime that you lied and came home." Sam said, making them laugh. Josh shook his head in embarrassment "But on a serious note. I'm glad you came into our lives and brought a little sunshine. And I'm glad your getting your happy ending. And I'm so glad that your leaving because every since you came around I've had to go to art show after fucking art show because your to damn popular." she said. Justin and Brian laughed as Josh glared at her. "What?"

"You said on a serious note. You went right back into craziness. You don't know how to give a speech at all." he told her.

"I was serious through my wedding vows."

"Barely." he said. Sam whipped around to look at the boys.

"Were invited to your wedding right?" she asked. Justin just laughed.

"Of course. Who else are we gonna get to say the speeches and be the D.J." Brian joked.

"To the both of you." Justin said to Josh and Sam. "For being such amazing friends. For changing my career. For making me realize what I truly wanted. I look forward to what the future has in store for the both of you." Justin said. Brian cleared his throat.

"To both Josh and his lovely wife Samantha. Truly one of the very, very few hetero couples that I can stomach being around...for being genuinely good to Justin these past seven months. For taking care of him. And to Mrs. Samantha...you changed my life, and you didn't even know it...so thank you." Brian said to her. Sam put her hand over her mouth.

"He's going to make me cry." Sam said. Josh shook his head and wrapped his arm around her. Brian looked over at Justin.

"And for you. For being the best homosexual you could be out here...and to finally coming home." he said. Justin smiled.

"Alright let's cheers already so I can drink." Sam said. They laughed and clinked their glasses together. They had a nice dinner, and went back to the hotel. They spent the night making love again. It was what they had been missing for seven months. They couldn't get enough of each other. They managed to get in a few hours of sleep before they had to leave for the airport. Once they got back to Pittsburg, a car took them to their home. Took them to Britin. Justin just stood there staring.

"You coming in Sunshine?" Brian asked as he unlocked the door. Justin followed him in, and Brian went into the house to see how the cleaning went. Justin just stared around the house. How had he left this? Brian bought this house for him. He bought this so they could create a home together. And he left. He threw it away. He threw Brian away. He was so lucky that Brian never sold this house. That he took him back. "Cynthia wasn't kidding when she said they cleaned this place up nicely. They took out all the furniture that was left here. Cleaned it up and donated to some shelters around here." Brian said as he came back into the main hall way. He was looking all around when he noticed that Justin was just standing there, starring. "You ok there Sunshine?" Brian asked. When Justin turned around, he realized he was crying. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Brian asked. He couldn't help but worry that this was going to fast for Justin, and that he would suddenly change his mind and want to go back.

"Thank you." Justin said. He just stood there and wiped his face. "My God I can't believe how much crying I've done in the past few days." he said, scrubbing his face. "You've given me everything I've wanted. You gave me the house of my dreams." Justin said. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I can't wait to start our lives in this house together. I can't wait to start making memories. I can't wait to grow older with you in this house Brian Kinney." Justin said. Brian smiled, and leaned down to kiss him, when someone opened the front door.

"JUSTIN!" Cynthia yelled. Justin laughed and went over and hugged her. "Oh sweetie it's so good to see you. I'm so glad your home." Cynthia said. Justin pulled back and smiled.

"I am to."

"Now maybe Brian won't be so cranky all the time. His boy is back." she said.

"Do you like your job?" Brian asked sternly, instantly knowing to shut up. She smiled.

"Alright. Your Vette is already in the garage. Along with the rental car for Justin incase he needs to go anywhere." Cynthia said. Brian nodded his head. "And the movers are a few hours away. They should be here by 3:00. They've already been instructed to put everything upstairs. And the couch will come into this room. Do you like the tables and chairs where they are? I set up a table over there to put the buffet on. And I already stocked the bar and put some drinks and food in the fridge in the kitchen already." Cynthia said.

"Geez how'd you get all this done so fast?" Justin asked.

"Money talks. And it has been fun sneaking around Ted's back. He hasn't found out that I had the house cleaned. And everything else I've used in cash. Except for the rental car, which I put on my own credit card so Ted won't find out." Cynthia joked.

"This is why I keep you around." Brian said, wrapping his arm around Justin's shoulder.

"And I already spoke to Lindsay and Melanie's movers. There running on time also. They should be here by Thursday. And I spoke with Lindsay. They're ready to get on their plane tomorrow and come home. And their condo is all set for them to stay in for a few days until they've unpacked. And I think that's everything." Cynthia said. Brian and Justin smiled.

"Thank you Cynthia. How's Theodore doing?" Brian asked.

"Thank God nothing important is going on. He's been crazy trying to figure out where you are. Actually, him Michael and Emmett have been in his office. They're really worried about you. They wanna stage an intervention once Lindsay and Melanie are back." she said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's awful." Justin said.

"I'll be back to work shortly. Just to show his craziness that I haven't gone off the deep end." Brian said. Cynthia smiled and left right after that. Brian followed Justin around as he reacquainted himself with their house.

"I can't wait to start really living here. I can't wait to start decorating it all." Justin said. Brian followed him into the master bedroom.

"I figured we could have the bathroom re-done. Get a shower put in like the one at the loft." Brian said, wiggling his eyebrows at Justin, making him laugh.

"Well I want a big tub in there to."

"A tub? So you can take baths like a girl?" Brian asked. Justin nodded and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Yes. After a long hard day. You can come home, take off all your clothes, and I'll be in a nice hot bubble bath." Justin said and started kissing his neck. "Naked." kiss. "And you can sit down and lay against my chest." he said and started sucking on the spot below Brian's ear that he knew he liked. "And I'll rub your shoulders. And wrap my legs around your waist." he said and licked his neck. "And I can whisper something hot in your ear, and start licking...and kissing...and sucking on your neck." he whispered. Brian sighed. "How does all that sound?" he asked.

"Whatever my prince wants, my prince gets. Pick out the most beautiful, expensive bath tub. You convinced me." he said. Justin chuckled and pulled away. Brian picked up his hands and put them on Justin's face, looking down at him. "I'll do anything to make you happy." he whispered.

"Just being with you again Brian. That's what will make me happy." Justin said. Brian smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"I have to get back to the office." Brian said pulling back. "I have to calm that imbecile down from the cliff. Show him I'm still here and alive." Brian grumbled, making Justin laugh. "You gonna be ok here for a few hours?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. I'd like some time to just hang out in here by myself. And the movers will be here with all my stuff in a few hours. I'll set up the bed so we at least have something to sleep on." Just said. Brian wiggled his eyebrows again.

"Well if you need anything, there's a rental car in the garage. The keys are on the kitchen counter. I didn't want to leave you stranded here." he said. They walked down the stairs and down to the front door. "I won't be gone to long. I'm gonna go back to the loft and grab some stuff. And I'll bring home something to eat for dinner." he said. Justin smiled at him. "What?" he asked.

"Your different." Justin said. Brian tilted his head to the side.

"Different how? Different bad?" he asked, somewhat nervous.

"Different nice." he said. Brian let out a long sigh, and rubbed the back of his head.

"You want the truth?" he asked. Justin nodded his head. "I missed you. These past seven months have been really rough. And I'm just glad your back again. I'm relieved. And I meant what I said when I proposed to you. I would give you anything, do anything, be anything, just to make you happy." he said.

"I always want you to just be yourself. I don't ever want to you to be someone your not, just because you think it makes me happy. I never want you to sacrifice who you are." Justin said. Brian leaned back against the door, and crossed his arms. He smiled at Justin.

"I found out...that I like doing things to make you happy. That I like surprising you. It's nice to see a genuine sunshiny smile on your face. And it feels good knowing that I put it there. And it doesn't feel like I had to sacrifice anything to do it. It's just easy...so I'm not sacrificing myself. I think those days of us sacrificing to be with the other are over. Don't you agree?" he asked. Justin smiled and nodded. "Good." he said. He leaned forward and kissed Justin sweetly on the lips. "Now you better let me go and keep up with this mystery charade so you can pop up at everyone Friday night." he said. Justin pushed him away.

"Just hurry up so you can come back home already." Justin said. Brian laughed. He couldn't help but love the sound of Justin saying home. This was their home. He turned around and walked out to the garage to get in his car, and drove back to his office. When he walked into Ted's office, he was shocked to see Brian.

"Brian! Your back! Where have you been?" he asked excitedly as he got up and walked around to his desk. "I didn't know when you'd be back. I didn't know if I should cancel the meeting for this afternoon or not. And Cynthia's been totally M.I.A." Ted blathered.

"Theodore shut up." Brian said. Ted stopped and stared at him. "I'm back now. The meeting will continue as planned. Now you can stop acting like a fucking little pansy and my damn babysitter, and do what I pay you to do. Now leave me the fuck alone." Brian commanded. He wanted to laugh at Ted's ashen white face. He started walking towards his office, but then turned around. "And why the hell did you call Michael and Emmett?" Brian asked.

"Well...we really didn't know what was wrong. Your either sick again, or this has something to do with Justin." Ted said. Brian looked away. Ted wasn't going to let this go. Which meant the rest of these damn people, meaning his family, weren't going to let this go.

"Alright then. I'll let you in. Just a small bit Theodore. And then your going to drop it alright? Your not going to question me any further, and you WILL tell everyone to back the hell off of me and never question me about where I went again. Do I make myself clear?" he demanded. Ted nodded. He turned around and walked into his own office, with Ted following him. He went over at sat on top of his desk. He had to make this convincing. "I am not sick. I promised you all I wouldn't keep that secret from you all, and I never break my promises. So, are we clear that I'm not sick?" Brian asked. Ted nodded his head. Not daring to speak. "Where I went, did have something to do with Justin." he said. He noticed the sympathy on Ted's face. "But! And here's the really big but of all. I DID NOT! Let me repeat, I DID NOT! Go to New York to ask Justin to stay. I didn't go anywhere to change Justin's mind. I wouldn't ever ask Justin to do something he didn't want to. I don't want him with me because I made him feel obligated to. I would never ask Justin to sacrifice who he is. So Theodore. I will not tell you this again. I went somewhere by myself. I don't want to tell you where I went. I went somewhere to make some decisions on my life. They don't concern you, just me. But yes, it was because of Justin that I left on a spur of the moment. But that's all you get. Now. Do you believe me or not?" he asked. Ted nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Brian. We're all just worried about you. We know how much Justin means to you. And we know you've been depressed since Justin left, and Lindsay left with Gus...we just care about you. And Justin." Ted said. Brian decided to go a little easier on Ted. He let out a deep breath and scrubbed his face.

"I know that. And like I said. Thank you. For being such a good friend. But Lindsay and Gus are coming home. They'll be here tomorrow in fact. And I couldn't be happier. So now if that's done and over with, you can call everyone and let them know I'm back, I'm safe and sound, and Justin is NOT in Pittsburg!" Brian said. That part was the truth. He wasn't in Pittsburg. He was in West Virginia at Britin. Their home.

Justin was enjoying just walking around Britin. He had only been here once. When Brian had proposed. They made love down stairs. And Brian gave him the tour. But God! It was different now. He was walking around, looking at everything with brand new eyes. He had almost lost this. This meant even more to him. Was even more precious to him. When the movers arrived, Cynthia was right that they had been instructed to bring everything upstairs. Except for the couches. They stayed down in the only room where they had made love all those months ago. They weren't there long, and he was by himself again.

He couldn't stop grinning. He couldn't stop wandering around the house. His beautiful home. They would make this house a home. He and Brian. He ended up setting the bed up. They would need something to sleep on to hide out for a few days. Then he grabbed his sketchbook, and went out onto the back porch. The view from his porch. There was so much to draw, he didn't know where to start. He drew one of the stables first. There were two of them! He couldn't wait to get settled into this house, and start making it their home. And he couldn't wait to get some horses. Maybe even a pony just for Gus and J.R to ride.

He shook his head. There was so much to think about. So much to do. And where had Justin's mind gone to? He never liked to just spend Brian's money like this. He hated having Brian support him. But Justin actually had some money of his own in his bank account. Not a million. But about 30,000. That's why he didn't even bat an eyelash when he bought plane tickets back and forth. He could afford that. And he knew he would still be making money by sending his work to Josh in New York. He smiled.

There was so much to think about. Like how to turn this Country Manor into Britin. The home of their dreams. And then they were still getting married. And then he had to figure out exactly what he was going to do with his life. It should make a person crazy, but he just smiled. There were a million thoughts running through his head, and they all made him happy. "We'll have to frame that one." Brian said from above him, making Justin jump. Brian laughed. He sat down next to Justin on the steps leading out to the grass. "I didn't mean to scare you. I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes looking for you." he said. Justin laughed.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking." he said happily.

"That's never a good sign." Brian joked, leaning back on his hands. Justin punched him in the arm.

"They were all good things. My mind can't stay focused on one thing. I keep thinking about what to do with the house. I keep thinking about when we get married. I keep thinking about painting. On what I'm going to do. There's just so much to think about. My mind keeps running around like the energizer bunny." he joked.

"Well what are some things you've been thinking?" Brian asked. Justin laughed again.

"God Brian I have no idea. It's just all jumbled. I'm just excited. I'm so happy that Sam beat my head in and made me wake up and realize what I wanted. I'm so happy. And I just can't wait for our lives to start. Together." Justin said. Brian smiled.

"Your going to kill me with all this romantic shit you know that right?" he joked, making Justin chuckle. "Well. We can talk about the wedding. A date at least...it wouldn't be for a few more months...if you like my idea." Brian said. Justin turned sideways and crossed his legs, to face him. He sat up and leaned more on his legs. "Mayor Deekins is running again for Mayor again. The other two guys against him don't stand a chance. He's already made such amazing progress. Everyone loves him." Brian said. Justin eyed him.

"What does that have to do with us getting married?" justin laughed.

"Well unbeknownst to all to Pennsylvania, he's working on getting a new Proposition on the ballet in a few months." he said.

"And what would that one be? Sending all the fags to the death chamber?" Justin joked.

"Legalizing gay marriages." he said. Justin's mouth fell open and Brian laughed. "I've been having regular meetings with him these past seven months. He was very discouraged when the bombing happened at Babylon. And as you know, everyone in the Gay community has been selling off their property. And I've been buying them. They've arrested a few guys who have been causing trouble around Liberty Ave. Some of them purposely doing hate crimes on some of the gay guys down there. A part in thanks to me, with my extra security. We've been making the streets of Gayopolis much safer. And people are loving Deekins for it." he said lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag.

"Why didn't you tell me all this?" Justin asked. Brian shrugged.

"Just in case you ever wanted to come home...it would be better for you. And maybe to get Lindsay and Melanie back." he said, taking another drag. "And all these properties I've been buying have been making me a lot of money. I'm in the process of buying out all those little businesses that share the building in my office and expanding my office to take up the whole building." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened and he hit Brian's arm.

"You ass. You haven't told me any of this. I knew that you bought these places, but I didn't know why. My God Brian. Your trying to make this town safer for gay people." Justin said and started laughing. He leaned in and kissed Brian. "You always manage the shock the freaken hell out of me." he said. Brian shrugged and smiled.

"Well he did some poll. Seeing what people would think about legalizing gay marriages. If that was the vote, we would have won. But not by much. So I'm backing Deekins up. Giving him practically anything he needs to push this forward and win. And that way Mikey and the Professor, and the munchers can go to the court house and make their marriages legal." he said, puffing on his cigarette

"So what does that mean for us?" Justin asked softly. Brian turned and looked at him.

"Well. We can set the date. If it goes through, we'll already have someone lined up to do the wedding. If this goes off, every gay and lesbian couple are going to be flooding the court house. We'll already have someone booked...and if it doesn't go through, we'll still get married...it just won't be legal. But we were going to do it this way anyways, so either way, we'll pick out a date, and get married that day." he said. Justin shook his head and laughed. "What?"

"You are so fucking unbelievable. You keep on surprising me. And you keep saying all those words that used to make you vomit. Talking about us getting married. I'm just over the moon Brian. I don't think I can stop smiling." he said.

"Well thank God for once, I'm doing something right when it comes to you." Brian joked.

"Debbie will be proud."

"Yeah she won't have to kick my ass."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Are they here?" Justin asked Brian from where he was making scrambled eggs for he both of them.

"Yep. Mikey's over the moon excited having J.R back. Ben said he won't put her down." Brian said sipping his coffee.

"So much for sending two men to pick them up. Michael's there to help with suitcases, and he's holding the baby. So much for his help." Justin joked, putting the eggs on their plates.

"Mikey's never really been to manly. Ben wears the pants in the family." Brian said dryly, making Justin laugh.

"Are you excited to see Gus?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head, without looking up from his newspaper. Justin walked over and took it away. "Are you excited to see your son again?" he asked, starring at him. Brian stared for a moment. "It's ok to admit it you know. It's just me. And I won't tell anyone." Justin said, crossing his arms. Brian let out a deep breath.

"I can barely eat because my stomach is in knots. I can barely maintain my composure to sit here because I can't wait to give him a huge hug, even though I just saw him last month. There. Are you satisfied?" he asked. Justin smiled and kissed his cheek, then sat down on the other corner of the island next to Brian.

"Very. I'm jealous. I wish I could see them today to." he said, shoving eggs in his mouth.

"Well you could come with me. But then it would ruin your whole surprise for Friday night." Brian told him. Justin whined.

"I know. It's just killing me. I've missed the kids so much. I've Facetimed with them. But it's just not the same. I don't like missing them growing up. They've changed so much in seven months. I don't ever want to be gone like that away from them again." Justin said. Brian smiled at him. "At least give the kids a hug from me. You don't have to tell them it's from me. Just hug them for me?" he asked. Brian chuckled and rolled his eye, but nodded his head. "Your a pretty lucky guy you know." Justin said. Brian raised his eyebrows. "Well...you had a hard time when we left. And look how it worked out. We've all come back in the same week, because none of us can stand being away from you." he said as he pinched Brian's cheek. He slapped Justin's hand away and laughed.

"Well, I have to admit. It is much better." he said, biting into his toast. "Mikey's gonna text me when there leaving the airport. Their condo is only a few minutes away from here. So just be careful about coming out of the house. Text me if you leave so I can let you know if their around or not." Brian said.

"I don't know if I really need to leave. I have food. Electricity and running water. And I have all my art stuff. I've been dying for seven months to sketch every little detail of this house. I'm sure the backyard will keep me occupied for the day." he said smiling at Brian. Before he could reply, Michael texted Brian. Justin smiled. "There baaaaack." he sang. Brian chuckled at him.

"Not quite. Another half an hour. Which means we have time to get a few fucks in before I have to leave." he said. Justin let out a huge laugh.

"A few huh?" Justin asked. Brian wiggled his eyebrows.

"We haven't fucked on your couch yet." he said. Justin jumped up suddenly, with Brian right behind him.

30 minutes later Brian pulled into the condo that the girls were staying at. He walked up the stairs, and wandered in. Michael was sitting on the floor with J.R, who was laughing hysterically at him. Lindsay and Melanie were sitting on the couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table, with Gus in between them. And Ben was sitting back in the recliner. They didn't notice Brian at first, because J.R was so loud, but Gus saw him first. "DADDY!" Gus yelled and jumped up, running to him. It was like Gus was running in slow motion towards him. Gus jumped into his arms, and Brian just held him there.

His son. His son was back. He didn't know how relieved he would feel, holding Gus in his arms like this. He had lost Gus when they moved to Canada. He wanted to make things right. He wanted to be more of a father to him. Gus loved him. Adored him. He wanted to be someone worthy of Gus. He wanted to be a good father. He came back to the present a few moments later, because Gus was asking him what was wrong. Brian cleared his throat and looked around, realizing they all had gotten up and were close to him, watching him, seeing if he was ok. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'm just fine Sonny Boy. I'm just so happy to have you home again." he said, kissing his sons cheek. Gus hugged him again, and he looked over at Lindsay and Michael. They looked worried about him. "Did you have a good flight?" he asked, looking at Lindsay and Melanie. They smiled.

"Yeah it was good. J.R slept through most of it. Gus loved it. Easier then we thought it would be with two kids." Melanie said. He squeezed Gus extra tight, so at least he could tell Justin he gave Gus a hug from him. Gus moved to get down, and Lindsay threw herself into Brian's arms.

"I've missed you Wendy." he whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you more Peter." she whispered back. When she pulled back, he realized she was crying, and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry. It's just so good to be home. It's a bit emotional." she said, embarrassed. To his surprise, Mel leaned over and hugged him to. He walked over to Michael and held out his hands to J.R. She was quite fond of Brian and instantly reached out to hug him. Giving her an extra squeeze to, for Justin.

"Well I know a certain someone who hasn't been able to stop thinking about you, and couldn't wait till you came home." he said, bouncing her up and down. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Who knew Melanie could make a pretty baby.

"Yeah someone else was excited to see Gus to." Michael said. He chuckled and gave her back to Michael. "Sorry I didn't come see you last night when you got back. We just had so much stuff to do yesterday with Hunter, and with this girl coming home." Michael said, bouncing his daughter up and down in his arms.

"I'm fine Mikey." he said, and then turned to the other three. "I'm fine. I hope after Ted's wifely freak out, he called you all to calm down and not worry about Rage anymore. I'm fine." he said.

"So what's with the secrecy of where you went?" Michael asked. Brian glared at him.

"Go to some gay party and had an orgy?" Melanie joked. Brian laughed.

"How about you stop worrying about me. Let's take a drive over to your beautiful new house that I know your dying to see." he said. They loaded up in their cars, and followed Brian. It was across the street from Britin, but it wasn't as big. It was big, but half of Britin. "Oh my God." Melanie said as she stepped out of the car.

"Brian this is gorgeous." Lindsay said.

"Well get the kids out and I'll show you around." Brian said. They all followed him inside and looked around.

"Brian this is to much. We couldn't accept this." Lindsay said.

"Yes you can. You both are raising my son. And doing a damn fine job of it. You need a house where it won't be threatened of being taken away because one of you don't have a penis. You both deserve this." he said. They all wandered around a bit, and he walked closer to the kitchen quietly.

"Did you see the house Brian bought for Justin?" Mel whispered quietly.

"I caught a glimpse of it. It's beautiful. Just like Justin described. I just don't know why he would buy the house across the street from their house. I can't imagine how it's going to feel every time he comes here and sees that empty house." Lindsay whispered back.

"I don't know why he just hasn't sold it yet." Ben whispered. He made some noise and pretended he didn't hear them. They all walked into the living room to just admire the house.

"Thank you Brian." Mel said. Lindsay went to say something, when all of their phones rang. Brian couldn't help but think, perfect timing. He knew what this text was. This was a group text from Justin.

"It's from Justin." Michael said, eyeing Brian.

"Signed, sealed and delivered. Italy here I come." Mel said. There was a picture of Justin's signature on the contract that Josh brought for him to sign. The one he smiled about and ripped up. Then there was a picture of Justin, Josh and Sam standing there. What no one realized was that there was an arm wrapped around Justin's neck. Brian was purposely cropped out of the picture. The celebratory picture. They would show everyone the real picture later. They all sat there in silence as they watched Brian stare at his phone. He looked up and smiled at them.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have some business to attend to. So I will see you all later. Welcome home." he said, and kissed Lindsay's cheek, and rushed out the door before they could say anything to him. Michael followed him out to his car.

"Brian wait." Michael said, chasing him.

"I'm fine. I already knew he was going to sign. We still talk remember. I supported his decision on what he wanted to do about Italy. I always have." he said honestly. He did support it. He supported that Justin chose not to go, and to come home. He would have been sad if Justin went to Italy. But he still would have supported it. He was glad he never had to feel that sadness, because Justin was across the street.

"Brian this has to be hard on you-"

"It's not. I don't want him to choose me out of obligation. I don't want him to sacrifice his greatest passion to be with me. That's not love. I'm fine Mikey. My son is home. I'm happy. And I'm happy for Justin. So I'll see you later." he said, opening his door.

"Were having a welcome home dinner for them at our house on Saturday...your going to come right?" Michael asked sadly. Brian smiled.

"With bells on. I'll see you later." he said, getting in his car, and pulling out. As he drove away, he shook his head. That almost happened. He almost did leave for Italy. It didn't sit well with Brian. He pulled his cell out and called Justin, who picked up right away.

"Oh my God everyone's calling me. I've been waiting for you to call me before I answered them. How did it go?" Justin asked.

"There happy for you, but devastated for me. They won't see you coming Friday night." he said and laughed. Lindsay and Melanie's things arrived the following day, and Brian had to be careful about letting them see when he pulled into his own driveway. But no one did.

"Ok ok you have to start inviting them over tomorrow. Make sure they don't already have plans." Justin said. He had just taken a shower when Brian came home for lunch and he sat on the bed, and Justin jumped behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing it, making Brian laugh.

"Alright alright. Who do I call first?" he asked.

"My mom. And make sure she brings Molly. She can even bring Tucker." he said. Brian heard the fall in his voice when he said that and turned his head.

"Your going to have to get used to that. They really like each other. And your being extremely hypocritical. I'm 10 years older then you." Brian said. Justin huffed and laid his head back on Brian's pillow.

"12 years older then me." Justin corrected. Brian glared at him, and Justin smiled as he called Jennifer.

"Hello Brian." Jennifer said as she picked up.

"Hello mother Taylor." he called her. Justin smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Do you have another property for me to look at?" she asked. That was always the reason why he called her.

"Actually no. I want to ask you, Molly and Tucker to dinner tomorrow." he said. He could tell she was shock.

"Really? Well Molly is with her father tomorrow-"

"Get her to switch it. It really would mean a lot to me if Molly came out to dinner tomorrow." he said, smiling at Justin. Justin nodded his head.

"Well I'll have to talk to Craig. He hasn't been to much of an ass lately. Maybe he wouldn't mind switching a Friday if I make up something." she said. Brian chuckled.

"Yes don't tell him your having dinner with the man who corrupted your precious baby boy and turned him gay." he joked, making both Jennifer and Justin laugh. He put his finger to his lips to remind Justin to stay silent.

"Well if he ever got to know you, and got to know Justin for that matter, he would have realized that Justin was gay whether he met you or not. It wasn't going to change him." jennifer said.

"Well some parents just suck." he said. They were quiet for a moment. "So then you'll all come?" he asked.

"Sure. Where do you want us to meet you?" she asked.

"The house in West Virginia." he said, smiling at justin. He put his hand over his mouth again to keep from laughing. Jennifer was silent, and then cleared her throat.

"The house that you bought for...why out there? Is there any furniture?" she asked.

"Just the living room. A couch, table and chairs. And a bar. We'll have dinner in there. I'm inviting everyone. So you'll come then?" he asked.

"Of course." she said uncomfortable. He called Michael next.

"Yeah were all free. We have J.R. here for a few days, until Mel and Linds get settled in. So where do you want us to meet you?" Michael asked.

"My house across from the munchers." he said. Justin snickered.

"Your house? Brian I don't know if that's such a good idea-"

"You haven't even seen it Mikey. It's beautiful. You gotta come out and see it. I won't take no for an answer." he said. Then he called Lindsay.

"Brian. I love you. You know that. But having dinner at the house you bought for Justin, the day after he announces he's moving to Italy? It's ok to be sad you know. We're all here for you." she said. He rolled his eyes and laid his head down next to Justin so he could listen.

"Lindsay I'm fine. And no one's seen it. Well, the inside anyway. I want to have a welcome home dinner." he said. He and Justin looked at each other and snickered. Justin had to laugh at all the specific words Brian had used. He wasn't going to New York to ask Justin to stay. It was the truth. He wasn't denying that he went to New York, but it wasn't asking him to stay. He did want to have a welcome home dinner, but it wasn't for the girls.

"Brian you really don't have to. You've done so much-"

"Michael already agreed. Are you coming or not?" he asked. She huffed in the phone.

"Yes of course."

"Good see you tomorrow." he said hanging up, and started laughing with Justin.

"Please call Debbie next. I was just texting Emmett, he said there both home watching movies." he said. Brian laughed and called her.

"Well I hope your paying for a nice dinner if I'm getting all dolled up." Debbie joked.

"Oh please you know he is." Emmett said. She had him on speaker phone.

"Yes I'm taking care of dinner. You have the address for the girls house. My house is right across the street." he said. There was silence for a moment.

"Are we having dinner at the house that you..." Emmett trailed off.

"Don't mention Sunshine." Debbie hissed, trying to whisper.

"You do know that you don't know how to whisper right Debbie?" he asked. They were silent again. "Yes it's the house I bought for Justin. I'm having everyone over here tomorrow. Can I add you both and Horvath to the guest list? And Emmett's boyfriend." he asked.

"Honey do you think that's a good idea? The house may bring back to many memories. Were fine with eating at the Diner. Besides Calvin and Blake are on a ski trip. They won't be back until late tomorrow night." Emmett said.

"First of all Honeycutt, don't call me honey. Second, I'm absolutely fine. Are you coming or not?" he asked. They both agreed.

"Hello darling." Brian said to Daphne.

"Brian? Hey what's up?" she asked.

"How would you like to come out to my house in West Virginia for dinner tomorrow with everyone?" Brian asked. Daphne also hesitantly agreed. He called Ted, told him to come for dinner tomorrow, and hung up. Justin laughed and jumped up and sat on Brian's stomach. Brian laughed and put his hands on Justin's knees.

"I can't wait till they all get here tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on all there faces. Are we announcing that we're still getting married?" he asked.

"That's up to you. Do you want to?" Brian asked.

"Yes! I want them to be excited for us. I just don't want them to doubt that it will happen this time. I want them to know that nothings going to stop this wedding this time. I don't want them to worry if I'm going to leave again." he said sadly. Brian moved him back a bit so he could pull himself to sit up. He put his hands on Justin's hips.

"Your the one who's worried about this. I'm not worried. And I know they won't doubt you. They'll just be so happy to see that your back. You have to stop worrying so much." he said softly. Justin pushed him back and kissed him.

"Make love to me." he said and kissed him. "Before you have to get back to the office." he said. Brian didn't need to be told twice. As Brian was pulling out a condom, Justin groaned. "How much longer do we have to use those?" he asked in between kissing.

"Well you tell me." Brian said. Justin pulled back and snorted.

"What do you mean you tell me. It has to be six months from the last time you were with someone. And gotten checked." Justin said, kissing him again. Brian squeezed his ass and ground their cocks together. Brian pulled back again though.

"I know that." Brian said. Justin shook his head.

"Do we have to wait six months or not? Why are you acting weird?" Justin asked.

"I'm not acting weird, I'm asking you how long we have to wait."

"Why?" Justin asked. Brian stared at him for a long time.

"A month before you left for New York." Brian whispered. Justin just stared at him. "Your the only one I've been with. Not even a hand job." Brian admitted. Justin gasped. "I'm clean. So we're not waiting on me." Brian said. Justin just stared at him. Brian scrubbed his face. "Look. I didn't ask you to wait for me. We made that clear that we wouldn't have to. So it's ok if we have to wait six months. It's not a big deal." Brian said. Justin shook his head.

"I hadn't been with anyone...since a few months before we broke up. When I moved in with Michael." Justin admitted. They just stayed silent for a few minutes. "And I've been tested." he whispered.

"So...we don't need to use condoms anymore." Brian said. Justin smiled and nodded. It was the ultimate gift that Brian could ever give Justin. Not using a condom, meant that they were only intimate with each other. They were safe to be with each other. This was the moment that Justin had waited six years for. For Justin to be the only one Brian made love to. Justin leaned in and kissed him wildly.

"God make love to me now Brian." Justin said. They rushed to remove the rest of their clothes, and it wasn't long before Justin's legs were wrapped around Brian's waist, and Brian had put lube on Justin's ass. "I've been waiting six years for this moment." Justin whispered. Brian smiled.

"Sorry it took so long." Brian admitted. But Justin shook his head.

"You were worth the wait." Justin said. Brian scooted down, and slowly pushed himself inside. He had never fucked anyone without a condom. This was the first time. He could feel every inch of Justin. Justin arched his back and moaned. "Oh God. It's amazing." Justin moaned. He slowly slid in and out, pushing further each time. "Don't go back to work." Justin groaned out. Brian never knew that having sex with Justin without a condom would feel like this. Not physically, but emotionally. This was a life changing moment in Brian and Justin's relationship. Having no barriers between them was the best feeling in the world, and in this moment, he realized he would never fuck another guy again. It would only ever be Justin. He never wanted to wear a condom again, and would never fool around with a guy, because that would mean, to keep Justin safe, he'd have to put one on with him again. He never knew this moment could feel so good.

"Is anyone here yet?" Justin asked as Brian walked into the bedroom the next day. Justin was hiding upstairs so no one would see him.

"It was the caterers. The food is all set up. The bar is set. Everything is perfect. And no. No one's here yet. Stop worrying." he said as he helped Justin button his shirt.

"I just can't wait to see them. I didn't realize how much I missed my mom until I couldn't just call her up and see her. Even my sister. And Gus. Gosh I miss him so much. And Daphne. God Brian I missed them all so much. I just can't wait till they're here." he said. Just then the doorbell rang and Justin's eyes widened. Brian laughed at him, and he put his hands on his shoulders to keep him from jumping up and down.

"Now you remember the plan. I'll text you when everyone's here, and I'll direct them to the other side of the room, and you can sneak in. And don't ruin it because you'll hate yourself forever that you ruined your own surprise." Brian said and kissed him. "Now be a good boy and stay up here and don't make any noise." he said and kissed him once more. He headed down stairs and opened the door. "Hello mother Taylor." he said, allowing their first four guests to enter. Jennifer hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"It looks so beautiful in here." she said looking around.

"I had a cleaning crew come and spiff it up. You all can hang up your coats right here. And follow me into the living room" he saw Daphne and hugged her.

"Hello there darling. Don't you just look beautiful tonight." he said, kissing her cheek, making her blush. Flirting with Daphne was always fun for him. He shook Tucker's hand, and Molly hugged him quickly. He brought them into the living room to get them all drinks.

"Gosh it's beautiful. It's everything Justin said it was-" Daphne stopped and looked embarrassed. Brian laughed and looked around.

"Yeah it is. He loves this house. Here." he said as he handed them drinks. The doorbell ran again, and he ran and answered it. "Come on in." Brian said to Michael, Ben, Hunter and J.R.

"Wow this place is amazing." Michael said as Ben started helping him take off J.R's jacket.

"It's ok." Hunter said. Brian smacked him in the head.

"Follow me this way." he said. They followed him in, and he started getting the three of them drinks also.

"What's the rest of this house look like?" Hunter asked.

"Once everyone is here I'll give you all the grand tour." he said. He went to answer the door again. Lindsay, Melanie and Gus.

"DADDY!" Gus yelled and jumped into his arms. It felt so good to hug Gus again, and not dread the moment he had to say goodbye. Lindsay and Melanie laughed as they took off their coats. Melanie looked into the other room and ran in. Lindsay helped Gus off with his jacket.

"This house is beautiful you know. I can see why Justin loved it." Lindsay said sadly. Melanie walked out with Michael and Ben.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you boys a moment before everyone got here. We were going to the other day. But we didn't get a chance." Lindsay said, eyeing Brian. They must have wanted to talk before he left suddenly.

"We just wanted to say how sorry we were to you boys...for taking the kids and moving." Melanie said. Brian and Michael looked at each other, both holding their children, and looked back at the girls.

"Were extremely lucky to have the two-three of you, in our children's life. And asking you so we could take them and move them away from you...it was unfair of us. And we hope that you can forgive us. They both need you. We know that." Lindsay said.

"We promise to be better when it comes to you also being their parents. Because without the two of you, Gus and J.R wouldn't be here. And we're sorry." Mel said.

"We promise we won't ever do that again. We're here to stay this time." Lindsay said. They all hugged each other, while Brian just held onto Gus.

"No apologies necessary. We're all just happy that your back." Ben said.

"Yeah and we're ready to just have fun and spend as much time together as possible." Michael said. He understood better why Justin was so nervous all the time since they came home. Lindsay was worried just like Justin was. That they wouldn't believe that they wouldn't leave again.

"Brian? Are you ok?" Lindsay asked when Brian never said anything.

"Maybe having dinner here in this house wasn't a great idea." Michael said. Brian chuckled and shook his head.

"No. It's perfect tonight. As long as everyone is happy with where they live, then there's nothing to forgive. Go wherever makes you happy." he said. It was the truth. They all just stared at him.

"Come on Brian. This obviously isn't a great idea." Lindsay said.

"There's no shame in asking us all to leave actually." Melanie said sincerely. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Go in and get these girls some drinks." he said, as the doorbell rang once again. He put Gus down, and he followed the group back into the living room. It was Debbie, Horvath and Emmett.

"Look at this fucking house!" Debbie said as soon as she opened the door. He was sure that Justin heard her all the way upstairs. He laughed as she came in and hugged him. Followed by Emmett, and he could see Ted walking up behind Horvath.

"Alright you all just go in and get some drinks." he said as his cell rang. He looked down and saw that Justin texted him, asking to come upstairs. He rolled his eyes. "If you all would excuse me for a moment. Just enjoy your drinks and I'll be right down." he said. He ran up the stairs before anyone could could comment. He went into his room, and decided last second to shut it and lock it. Just in case someone followed him up. He saw the bathroom light on and went in. Justin was sitting on the floor holding a towel to his leg. "What the fuck happened?" he hissed, leaning down.

"That fucking nail was sticking out of the doorway and I sliced my leg." He hissed.

"God your going to ruin your own fucking surprise." he joked.

"Why are you whispering?" Justin asked as Brian pulled the towel back to look at it.

"Because someone might follow me up here. We need a first aid kit or something to clean this up." Brian said. "I think it may have stopped bleeding. Your such a fucking idiot." he said. Justin glared at him.

"I have a first aid kit in one of my boxes. It's opened in the other room." Justin said. Brian nodded and got up and went out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and walking into one of the empty rooms. He found the box Justin was talking about, and searched till he found the first aid kit at the bottom. He walked out, and saw Michael coming up the stairs.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked. Brian casually had hid the box behind him.

"Nothing. I just need a minute." Brian said.

"Brian your acting really weird. Your not acting like yourself. Why did you bring everyone here tonight? This is the house that you bought for Justin. There's no shame in admitting that your upset that he's leaving. That he's already left." Michael said. Brian smiled and laughed.

"Mikey. I'm fine. I promise you. Now I just have something to do really quick. I'll be right down. So go back downstairs." he said. Michael stared at him for a moment before letting out a deep breath and walking back down the stairs. When he got down far enough, he slipped into his bedroom and locked it. He went over to the bathroom and shut that door to just incase Michael came back to listen. "Michael might come back." he whispered, not explaining further. He cleaned it up as Justin hissed from the peroxide. "Sorry." he said. He wiped it up, and leaned down and blew on it, looking at Justin.

"If you keep looking hot like that, we'll let them all know I'm here because I'll start screaming because your fucking me." he whispered. Brian smiled at him. He finished cleaning it up and wrapped his leg up. "So I have to say, this is one of the hottest moments of my life." Justin admitted. Brian sat back and looked at him in question. "You being so gentle and taking care of me. It's hot." Justin admitted. Brian chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out for Justin to pull him up. Justin hissed when he put weight on his leg. "Fucking shit." he hissed.

"We may end up having to take you to the hospital. Get a tetnis shot or something. And it will probably need stitches." he said. Justin groaned and shook his head.

"I really do know how to fucking ruin my surprise." he complained.

"You sure you can wait till after dinner? I can take you now." Brian said. But Justin shook his head.

"No I want to surprise everyone." Justin said. Brian sighed.

"Do you think you can walk downstairs?" Brian asked as he helped him out into the room.

"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes." he said. Brian nodded and kissed his cheek, and then left, walking down the stairs. Everyone looked like they were having a good time.

"So when do we eat?" Debbie asked. He smiled, and then walked over to the far side of the room, right in front of the fire place, so everyone's back would be towards the stairs, so Justin could walk in.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight." he said loudly. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "I'm sorry I haven't brought any of you here before. But after dinner I'd like to take you all on a tour of Britin." Brian said. He saw everyone look at each other, and wanted to laugh, but kept going. "I know I've been...alarming everyone these past few days. All thanks to Theodore here." Brian said, bringing his drink up into the air. "Just don't be to surprised when your paycheck has one less digit on it." he said sarcastically smiling at him. He saw Ted blush. "But I want to repeat myself. For the very last time. And hopefully this time will stick. I am not sick. I am cancer free. So you all can stop worrying about me. I got checked out a month ago." he said.

"That's a fucking relief." Debbie said.

"And I will make this promise in front of all of you, so if I ever, hopefully I won't have the chance to break this, but if I ever try to back out, you all can remind me that I did promise you...if I ever get sick again...I promise I won't hide it from you." he said.

"Fucking right you won't." Debbie said. They all laughed at her.

"And. So your all hearing it from my mouth. So listen to me. Are you all listening?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "I DID NOT GO TO NEW YORK TO STOP JUSTIN FROM GOING TO ITALY!" He yelled, making everyone jump. "Did you all hear me or do I have to repeat myself?" he asked.

"We get it Brian." Lindsay said.

"The whole fucking neighborhood probably heard your big ass mouth." Debbie said.

"I would never. EVER. Ask Justin to give up something to be with me." he told them. That was the last time he was ever going to explain that again.

"Then where did you go? You obviously went somewhere, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten past security at the airport." Emmett said. Everyone got quiet as they stared at Brian. He took a sip of his drink, and smiled.

"I went to New York!" he said, holding out his hands. Everyone's mouths fell open and he just smiled at them. Sipping his drink again.

"You said you never went to New York." Ted said.

"Well no I said I never went there to ask Justin to stay." Brian clarified.

"Then why did you go?" Michael asked.

"So he could help me pack my stuff." Justin said from the entrance. Everyone spun around to look at him, leaning against the wall. He held his arms around. "Surprise." he said. Everyone started screaming, and Molly went running over to him and crashed into him.

"SUNSHINE!" Debbie screamed.

"JUSTIN!" his mother cried and went running over to him. He opened his arms as she cried on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" she cried. He couldn't answer because Gus came running up to his. Justin picked him up and hugged him tightly. He put him down only to be hugged by Debbie. Everyone surrounded him with hugs. After everyone had given him at least two hugs, was when Brian walked over and into the middle of the group and pushed them back.

"Alright everyone back up. Justin will tell everyone what he's doing here in just a moment. How about we all get some food and sit down, and then we can all listen to his story. He's been dying to have his moment." Brian joked. Justin smiled at him as Brian wrapped his arm around him. The room was to excited as Brian pushed them over to the tables with food. "How's your leg?" he asked.

"Hurts like a mother fucker. I think after we eat and give everyone the tour, your gonna have to take me to the hospital." Justin said sadly.

"It's not that big of a deal. The tour can wait." he said sincerely.

"No it can't. I want them to all see this house tonight." he said. Brian nodded and helped him over to a chair. It was then that he noticed that he never once moved while everyone hugged him.

"What's wrong with you honey?" Emmett asked. Everyone looked back at him.

"It's nothing really. I just cut my leg." he said as Brian helped him sit.

"Where were you hiding from all of us?" Jennifer asked.

"Upstairs in the bedroom." Justin said.

"You walked all the way down here like that?" Michael asked. Justin nodded.

"Let me fix you a plate Sunshine." Debbie said excitedly.

"Your not our server tonight Deb. Everyone get your food and sit." Brian told them, walking over to the buffet and made a plate for Justin, and sitting it in front of him. Everyone watched Brian as he moved. Everyone eventually got their food and sat down. Brian sat down next to Justin and smiled.

"Here you look like your in pain." Ben said as he slipped some tylenol over to Justin. Brian chuckled.

"He's allergic to that stuff." Brian said. Justin smacked him in the arm.

"I may have some Advil." Lindsay said.

"I have some I.B. Profen." Jennifer said.

"Guys it's fine. I'm fine." Justin said.

"Yeah we've been hearing that statement for that past damn week." Ted grumbled.

"Now stop stalling and spill." Emmett said.

"Fucking tell us what the fuck is going on." Debbie said. They laughed, and Brian and Justin looked at each other.

"This is your story Sunshine." Brian said.

"You said he came to help you pack. For Italy?" Jennifer asked. Justin took a deep breath.

"Well. It started Friday night. After my art show. I went next door for a drink with Sam. I've told you about her. She's my boss's wife." he said and looked around, everyone nodding. "Well we just talked...we talked about Italy. About my art. About what makes me happy. And she made me think about what would make me happy. What did I really want to do?" he said, and he looked at Brian. "So I made up my mind right then and there what would make me happy." he said, as he picked up Brian's hand and held it. "So she pushed me into a cab that night. I went straight to the airport and came to Pittsburg." he said and he looked back at the group. At his family. "I went to the loft...and I asked Brian if I could come home." he said. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Wait. Your coming home?" Jennifer asked.

"But you sent us that picture of the contract." Emmett said. Brian and Justin laughed.

"Now relax Emmy Lou. Sunshine here will explain everything." he said, wrapping his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"So your coming home?" Daphne asked.

"Well no. I'm not coming home...I'm already home." Justin said. Everyone started talking at once again.

"Will you all just shut up. Let him explain." Brian laughed.

"Well I asked him if I could come home. And obviously he said yes. So we left the next morning for the airport and flew back to New York to pack up my stuff." Justin said.

"Wait you were here in Pittsburg that morning that I went to Brian's loft?" Ted asked. Justin and Brian laughed.

"I was sitting on the bed when he called you. And I was hiding in the bathroom when you got there." Justin said. Ted's mouth dropped.

"But I never saw you at the airport. I only saw Brian." Emmett said.

"Well we have Michael to thank for that one. Letting me know to stop and wait to talk to Emmett. I just made Sunshine hurry his cute little ass through security. We paid some people to let us cut in front of all of them." Brian said. Everyone started laughing, but Emmett's mouth was still open.

"Wait you were there? You were really there?" he asked. Had he known that Justin was there, he may have even saw him. But he didn't know to look for Justin.

"I rushed through right before Brian did, and then hid behind some chairs so you couldn't see me." Justin laughed.

"You actually saw me?" Emmett demanded. Justin and Brian laughed.

"Stop that stupid homosexual man!" Justin laughed out. Emmett looked offended.

"You yelled that in the airport?" Melanie asked. Everyone laughed at Emmett. Justin leaned into Brian, and Brian kissed his forehead.

"Well I was trying to stop him. And I was just frustrated and couldn't think of anything to say." Emmett squeaked out.

"Now that's a first." Debbie said. Emmett was baffled, and mad that he didn't see Justin. Ted wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright. I didn't know Justin was in the same room as me either." Ted said. Emmett pushed him away.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Emmett bit out, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Friday night after your art show, you flew back here. Saturday morning Ted went to the loft, and you were hiding in the bathroom?" Ben asked. Justin laughed and nodded his head. "And when he left, and you two went to the airport and went back to New York?" Ben clarified. Brian and Justin laughed and nodded. They were both loving this. They really had fooled everyone. It was a shock to them that Justin was here. Jennifer put her hand over Justin's.

"Oh are you ok?" Justin asked as he saw the tears in his mothers eyes. He leaned over and hugged her. He chuckled. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because I thought you were going to Italy. I just talked to you today about it. And now your here. I just don't understand." she said.

"Everyone fucking shut up and let Sunshine tell his story. His mother needs to hear it." Debbie said. Jennifer sat forward and wiped her face. Molly wrapped her arm around her mothers arm.

"So we went back Saturday and packed Saturday and Sunday. And on Monday morning the movers came and got all my stuff." Justin said. Brian went over to the bar and pulled out his Ipad and sat back down.

"And Monday night we went out with Josh and Samantha. And had a celebratory dinner that sunshine here was coming home." he said and tuned his Ipad around. The picture that Justin sent out to everyone of him, Josh and Sam, was now zoomed out, and it showed Brian at the far end, with his arm around Justin's shoulders. Everyone gasped and laughed.

"And I did technically sign the contract. But it was just to throw you guys off. We wouldn't have had to do any of that. But Ted was ruining the surprise by letting everyone know that Brian left and got everyone so freaked out that he was either sick or trying to stop me." Justin laughed. Brian shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Theodore." Brian joked.

"So wait. When did you come back home?" Melanie asked.

"Tuesday morning. And all my stuff got here later that afternoon. While Brian went to the office and showed Ted he was still alive." Justin joked. Ted rolled his eyes and then flicked him off.

"Where's all your stuff?" Lindsay asked.

"Well that's my couch." Justin said pointing to the corner of the room. "And all my boxes and the rest of my furniture is upstairs in a few of the rooms." he said.

"Where have you both been sleeping? Because I went to the loft and you weren't there." Michael said. Justin and Brian laughed.

"I set my bed up when they brought my stuff here." Justin said.

"Brian's trained him well, of course that's the first thing that he'd set up." Debbie joked. Justin eyed Molly. She hadn't been around any of these people a lot. She was only 15 years old. Gosh, was she really 15 years old already.

"We needed a place to sleep. And we needed it because I knew someone would come by my loft and ruin the surprise. As Mikey so beautifully pointed out." he said. Michael smiled proudly. "You all are to fucking nosey. Sunshine wanted to surprise you all, and everyone was going out of their damn way to ruin it." Brian said, sipping his drink. Everyone laughed at him, and Justin leaned into him again.

"So your back? For good? Your not going to Italy?" Daphne asked. Everyone got quiet again to hear his answer.

"I respectfully declined the offer. I'm still with Josh's Gallery. So I can paint and have anything I want shipped up to him. But my home is here." he said, looking at Brian.

"You said this was our welcome home dinner." Lindsay said. Brian laughed.

"No I said, I want to HAVE a welcome home dinner. I didn't say for you." he said and smiled. He shook his arm that was around Justin. "It's Sunshine's welcome home dinner." he said. He raised his glass. "Welcome home Sunshine." he said. Everyone raised their glasses.

"WELCOME HOME!" everyone cheered.

"So then it's official. Your really here to stay?" Daphne asked again. Justin nodded.

"What are you going to do since your home sweetie?" Emmett asked.

"I haven't thought to far ahead. A lot's going through my head. I just have to get settled and we'll..." he looked over at Brian. "We'll figure it all out." Justin said. Michael raised his glass.

"We missed you. And we're glad your back." Michael said. Debbie raised her glass.

"We're damn proud of you Sunshine. But we're not ready to have you ever leave us. So your staying put this time." Debbie said.

"No matter what artists dream your offered." Daphne said. They all cheered. Justin smiled and put his head down. He put his hand over his face, and Brian could tell that he was getting emotional. He put his hand on the back of his head, and ran it through his hair. He started scratching his head as his shoulders shook a small bit. Jennifer rubbed his back, and he finally looked up.

"I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to come back." he whispered. Everyone awed at this. Saying 'Oh Justin', 'honey', 'sweetie', 'sunshine'.

"Why on earth would you think you wouldn't be able to come home?" Lindsay asked.

"I mean I know I would be able to. But I just didn't know if you all would be ok with that. Wondering if I'm going to leave again. I didn't know if you'd all believe me or not that I really am here to stay. I made a mistake by leaving in the first place. I was never happy there..." Justin trailed off and put his head back down, covering his face. Brian pulled him closer to him, and kissed the top of his head.

"Why the hell would any of these assholes in this room not believe you?" Debbie asked.

"And you didn't leave anyone Justin. You went to further your career. That's not a bad thing." Melanie said.

"And look what you accomplished. You have art gallery's wanting your work. You made a name for yourself in only seven months. That's a huge accomplishment. That's nothing to be ashamed of." Lindsay told him. Justin nodded his head.

"We're happy for you, no matter what you choose to do in life." Jennifer said.

"Even if you are annoying as hell when your around all the time." Molly said. Everyone looked over at her stunned, for speaking for the first time. Everyone burst out laughing, shocked by her statement. Justin wiped his face.

"I agree with her." Brian joked.

"There was no mistake that you left. You went to prove to yourself that you could be an artist. And you did it. Your name is out there in the world. And you chose what to do with that. You chose to come home. That's not a mistake. It's not a failure. You don't have to worry about, what if I had gone to New York? You know what happened. You made amazing contacts, and made everyone in this room proud." Michael said. Justin couldn't help but notice how far he and Michael had come in they're own relationship. He didn't hate Justin anymore, for being the trick that never went away.

"You have the luxury of being able to come home, and send your work off. That's a damn fine accomplishment." Ben said. Justin looked around the room.

"You all have no idea how much I needed to hear all that. You guys have no idea how much I've missed every single one of you." Justin said as he laughed.

"We've missed you to baby." Emmett said as he was crying, making everyone laugh.

"So are you guys getting back together?" Daphne asked.

"Well we are back together...but you mean are we getting married still?" Justin said. He looked over at Brian. "You wanna answer that one Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked. Brian cleared his throat.

"Well. If you'd like to know. Deekins is running for Mayor again. And he's putting a new proposition on the ballet." he said.

"What the fuck does Deekins have to do with you and Sunshine getting hitched?" Debbie demanded. Justin laughed and put his head on Brian's shoulder.

"I'm getting to that." Brian told her. "It's to legalize gay marriages." he said. Silence filled the room. "So I plan on marrying this kid over here when it gets legalized!" Brian said. Jennifer covered her mouth as she let out a cry. Everyone started screaming and cheering. Justin looked at Brian and smiled. Then he leaned over and kissed him.

"Were still getting married guys." Justin sang. This was where his heart was. He could paint anywhere. That wasn't his number one dream. Brian Kinney was his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"So are we gonna get this fabulous tour started?" Emmett called.

"I think we're going to have to take a rain check. Gus is falling asleep." Lindsay said.

"And J.R's already passed out." Michael said.

"Aww come on I want to go see which room is mine." Hunter whined.

"What on earth makes you think that I'm ever allowing you back in my house?" Brian asked. Hunter rolled his eyes and laughed. Brian looked over at Justin and realized he was sweating. "You alright there Sunshine?" he asked quietly. Justin slowly looked over at him. His face was white as a ghost. "Justin are you ok?" he asked.

"I think I'm still bleeding." Justin said. Brian pulled his seat back and helped Justin pull his out, and he saw that from his calf and down, his pants were soaked, and there was blood on the floor. "Jesus!" he said. This started alarming everyone as he bent down to pick up his blood soaked slacks and see that the bandage he put on Justin's leg was soaked.

"Oh my God!" Jennifer cried.

"Somebody get me some towels from behind the bar." Brian barked out. Ted was the closest and grabbed them, running over to Brian. He started wrapping his leg up, applying pressure when Justin cried out in pain, and leaned forward.

"What happened to him?" Molly cried.

"Why didn't you tell me it was this bad. I thought the bleeding stopped?" Brian said.

"I felt it a little while ago. It hurts so fucking bad." Justin said, trying to hide his face.

"It doesn't look good Brian. You need to get him to the hospital right away." Lindsay said.

"God why didn't you say it was this bad Justin? You made it seem like it was no big deal." Daphne said.

"I didn't want to ruin my own surprise." Justin said.

"Can you stand up?" Brian asked. Justin nodded, and used Brian's arm to help him stand up.

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own." he said as he pushed Brian away, and anyone close enough who tried to help. He leaned on the chair, and Brian noticed he hadn't put any weigh on his right leg. Justin looked around. "I'll be just fine. This isn't a big deal. Brian give them the tour of the house." Justin said through his teeth. Brian could tell he was in so much pain, and trying to hide it.

"No one wants to go on a fucking tour right now. They all can wait. Or if they really wanted, they could just wander the fucking property. We're going to the hospital." Brian told him, as he reached his hands out to help him walk, but Justin pushed them back.

"I can walk on my own." he said. Brian just glared at him. "Really I can." he said. He pushed the chair away, and put weight down on his right leg. He watched as Justin's eyes rolled into the back of his head and started to fall. Luckily Brian was prepared and caught him before he fell to far.

"Fucking ass!" Brian said. Ben helped him steady Justin, as he held onto Brian.

"Honey you need to go to the hospital." Jennifer said.

"You can take the rental van so he can lay down and prop his leg up." Lindsay said.

"I'll run out and get Gus' car seat out." Melanie said, grabbing the keys out of her purse and running towards the door. "I'll bring it around to the front." she called out.

"We can put it in my car. I'll take you three home." Ted told Lindsay.

"It's bleeding really bad. That's not just a scratch. What did he do?" Daphne asked.

"Fucking nail sticking out. It didn't look that bad upstairs. I thought the bleeding stopped." Brian said as he looked down at Justin's face. He smacked his cheek a little. "JUSTIN! Wake up. Don't fall asleep on me." Brian demanded.

"I'll help her with the car seat." Emmett said as they heard Mel pull the van up front, and went running out.

"Give me your other arm. We'll carry you out." Ben said. They both put Justin's arms around their shoulders, and each grabbed one of his legs. Daphne wrapped another towel around his leg, and they maneuvered him out the door as Emmett hopped out of the van with the car seat.

"Why is his leg bleeding that bad?" Molly asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Let Tucker take you back to your dads house. I'm gonna go with Justin." Jennifer said.

"We can drive her back. Let Tucker drive you." Debbie said. They adjusted Justin so he was leaning against Brian in the backseat. Daphne looked at his leg.

"I think the tip of the nail is in there." Daphne said. Brian's eyes widened.

"How is that possible? I didn't see it." Brian said.

"I'll go with you guys so I can help you bring him in." Ben said.

"I'll drive. Hunter take J.R. home. Do you mind?" Michael asked Melanie. They shook their heads as he tossed Hunter is own keys. Tucker pulled Jennifer towards his car as Ben and Michael got into the front seats. Daphne hopped in and held the towel to his leg. Emmett shut the door behind him and Michael drove away.

"Mel set her GPS up for the hospital. I don't know any around here." Michael said, as he drove ten minutes to the closest hospital. Michael parked right in front of the E.R. Daphne moved out of the way so Ben and Michael could help slide him out, and Brian and Ben carried Justin into the hospital. Michael hopped back into the van to park it, and Daphne ran ahead to get some help. Brian just heard her talking as he carried Justin in.

"Must have been a rusty nail. I can feel something in his leg. And it won't stop bleeding unless you apply pressure. It already looks infected." she told the receptionist. She stood up and hit a button, opening the doors.

"Go that way into the first room and lay him on the bed." she said. They did as they were told, as the receptionist ran out back with them, and passed the room. They laid Justin down, who had passed out.

"Take his shoes and his pants off so they can see it." Daphne said. Brian nodded and he and Ben took his shoes off. The one Brian took off was covered in blood, along with his sock. He unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the zipper down, and started pulling his pants down. Ben went to help but he shook his head.

"I've had a lot of practice in this area." Brian said. Daphne huffed and shook her head. He pulled his pants down to his knees, when he slid his left leg out, and then carefully slid the pants down his right leg, making Justin hiss. Daphne wasn't lying that it looked back. There was already pus starting to form. He wondered briefly what happened to the bandage he had put on, but pushed it from his mind when Daphne laid a blanket over his underwear, and a doctor and nurse came rushing in, with the receptionist behind them.

"Alright if we could have some room. I need someone to start filling out information for him." the doctor said. Brian sat in the chair next to Justin, and Ben and Daphne moved right out of the way.

"I'll do it." Daphne said. Just then Michael and Jennifer came rushing up.

"Is he alright?" Jennifer asked.

"There are to many people back here." the doctor said. Brian glared at him. "Only family." he said. He looked over to the nurse. "We need to get this cleaned up. And I feel something under his skin. I'll have to make another incision on his leg to take it out and clean out any other debris. How did this happen?" he asked.

"There was a nail sticking out. He was walking passed it and he just cut his leg. When I went up to see him he had a towel wrapped around it, so when I saw it I cleaned it up and the bleeding had already stopped." Brian said.

"I don't know how to answer some of these questions." Daphne said. Jennifer turned around, and nodded her head.

"I can fill it out." Jennifer said.

"I need everyone who isn't family to please go back out to the waiting room." the doctor said.

"We are his family." Michael said. The doctor stood up.

"And what are your relations to him?" he demanded. Brian already figured by the way that he held Justin's hand, and that Ben was comforting Michael, that he knew they were gay.

"It's fine Michael. The three of us will go out and wait for him. Brian and Jen will stay with him. Come on." he said, pulling Michael, and putting his arm on Daphne's shoulder, taking her along with them. The doctor went back to Justin's leg, as Jennifer came back and sat on the far side of the room.

"And what is your relationship to him?" the doctor asked.

"His name is Justin by the way. And he's my fucking husband. So don't try and tell me I can't stay." Brian told him. He glared at the doctor, willing him to try and make him leave. So he wasn't Justin's husband. Yet. And it may not even be legal. But he was Justin's partner. Justin was his partner. And there was no way he was leaving Justin's side. He brushed some hair out of Justin's face, and noticed the doctor was still looking at him. "Do you have a fucking problem with fags? Because I could have swore you took an oath to do no harm to every person, no matter their race, religion or sexual orientation." Justin said. The doctor averted his eyes then and looked back at Justin's leg. Brian glanced up, and could see Jennifer holding back a laugh as she filled out Justin's paperwork. The nurse came back and brought some instruments in. Brian could tell they didn't look good. They hooked him up to and I.V. and cleaned the cut, but the doctor pulled out a scalpel and started to make another cut. That was when Justin woke up and started screaming. Brian jumped up and held his shoulder down on the bed. "JUSTIN STOP IT. IT'S ALRIGHT!" Brian yelled at him. He looked over at Jennifer. "He wouldn't want you in here." he told her. She nodded and went out of the room. "Justin calm down." he tried to stay. He fought with Brian, but he held him firmly on the bed. "Justin stop it. Your in the hospital. Their trying to clean your leg." Brian said.

"It fucking hurts. God Brian make it stop." Justin cried out.

"I'm sorry sweetie. We gave you some meds to try and ease the pain. But we had to open up the wound right away before the infection spread." the nurse said kindly to Justin. Brian looked up at her.

"Infection?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's a good thing you cleaned it at first. But a chunk of the nail got stuck in their. Getting into his blood stream. But you came in early enough. We already have him on antibiotics. The pain meds will kick in in a few minutes. Just hold real still honey." she said, pushing some hair away from his forehead.

"I think that's all of it." the doctor said.

"Are you sure? That was awful quick." Brian said. The doctor glared at him.

"You have my personal promise that his leg is all clean. We'll stitch him up and let him sleep it off. We'll keep him overnight to run some tests, make sure everything's ok." he said and stood up and walked out. The nurse sat down in his chair and started cleaning his cut again.

"He's an asshole. Don't worry about him. I'll take a look. Just hold him down. I don't want him kicking me in the face. I'm getting married next week and will kick his ass if he breaks my nose or gives me a black eye or knocks my teeth out." she joked. She sat down and started washing his leg. Justin hissed and tried to move, but Brian held his shoulders again.

"This nurse here is going to kick your ass if you move Sunshine. Don't embarrass me by getting your balls kicked by some girl." Brian said.

"Is she butch?" Justin hissed. Brian snorted and he looked at the nurse. Her mouth was opened and her hands were on her hips.

"I'll have you know that I am in no way shape or form butch. But I have four older brothers who taught me how to kick a guys ass and not take any shit from them. So don't make me sorry I'm helping you." she said. She shook her head and smiled, going back to his leg. Brian could feel the tension leave Justin's body. He knew the pain meds were kicking in, and he sat back down next to Justin. Holding his hand, and brushing his other hand through his hair. "How long have you been married?" the nurse asked. Justin snorted.

"God have I been in here that long that I missed the wedding?" he asked. Brian looked at him and laughed. He was starring up at the ceiling smiling.

"He's gonna be high for a little while." the nurse pointed out. Brian nodded. "So your not married yet huh." she said to Brian, smiling. "So he's your fiance, not husband." she said. Justin gasped.

"Oh my God. Your my fiance. That's incredible." Justin sang. Brian chuckled at him.

"Just take it easy their Sunshine. Why don't you go back to sleep." Brian said. Justin looked over at him.

"Will you make sure Emmett gets my Golden Gardenias? You have to smell them. That way you'll love me forever." Justin said. Brian knew this was going to be a long night.

"I already do Sunshine. You don't need any flowers. But I'll make sure Emmy Lou still gets them." he said, resting his hand on Justin's forehead.

"I just have to stitch him up." the nurse said. Brian nodded.

"And we need horses for the stable." Justin said. Brian snorted.

"Horses. Check. Anything else dear?" he joked.

"I want an ice cream maker. For me and Gus. But don't touch it because I know you'll screw it up." Justin slurred out. Brian laughed out loud at him.

"You want a fucking ice cream maker? You really are turning into the little wife aren't you?" Brian joked. Justin waved his finger at him.

"And don't you forget it. And a soda maker. I can make my own ice cream floats." he said.

"Alright. Golden Gardenias, horses, ice cream maker and soda maker. Anything else I can get for you?" Brian asked, brushing Justin's hair back again. He loved Justin's hair. He just loved having the man back in his arms.

"My trip to Verm..." Justin trailed off. Brian chuckled and kissed Justin's forehead.

"Have a good sleep Sunshine." he said. He looked at Justin for a second. This wasn't how this night was supposed to go. They were supposed to dazzle everyone with his surprise return, and then take everyone on a tour of their house. He guessed there was a bright side. They were all shocked for his return. Their plan had succeeded. No one suspected that he was home.

"You may want to go let your family know he's doing ok. He'll be down for awhile." she said. He nodded and stood up. He walked out into the waiting room to see Daphne, Michael, Ben, Jennifer and Tucker waiting for them. They were all looking at Jennifer who was on the phone, and listening to the conversation.

"He's her brother. She has a right to see him...I had no idea he was even home. It was a surprise to me to...He's in the damn hospital, how can you even say any of this to me right now?" she said.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. They all jumped and stared at him.

"Is Justin ok?" Daphne asked. He looked at Jennifer.

"He's just fine. They're stitching him up and just gonna keep him over night to observe him. He's ok." Brian told her. Jennifer's eyes filled with tears and she held in a sob as Tucker wrapped his arm around her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." she said into her phone.

"Who's she talking to?" Brian asked.

"Craig. He was outside putting the garbage out when Carl pulled up with Molly, Debbie and Emmett. Craig flipped out." Tucker said.

"Why does he fucking care? She was with a fucking police officer?" Brian demanded.

"Because he doesn't want Molly around any of us. Any of Justin's friends." Michael said.

"You're not keeping my daughter away from me. You can't do that. She's coming home with me tomorrow so she can see her brother who's in the hospital." Jennifer cried. Brian grabbed her phone.

"Listen here you fucking prick. You try and keep her daughter away from her. I'll have my attorneys so far down your throat you'll be shitting lesbians for the rest of your life. You have Molly ready tomorrow or so help me God I will kill you myself you homophobic dick." Brian said and hung up. Everyone stared at him as he handed the phone back to Jennifer. "Take Tucker, Carl and Melanie with you tomorrow. If he gives you any trouble, I'll come down myself. I'm in no fucking mood to deal with his shit." Brian said. Everyone just stared at him. "Did you finish the paperwork?" Brian asked. Jennifer looked back over at Daphne who had the clipboard in her lap. Brian took it from her, and started going through it. His mother left his health insurance information blank because she didn't know what it was. He happened to know that Justin cancelled it while they were still in New York. So he filled that out. Brian would just pay for it. She also left his address blank. Justin already did a change of address, so he put down the address of their house. He looked at a couple other things. Like his social security number. He kept his card in his wallet. He looked down at Jennifer.

"Did you have to look for his social security number in his wallet?" Brian asked. Jennifer scratched her forehead.

"No. I know it by heart." Jennifer said. It was an odd thing to ask. He knew that. But this was something he should know. He should know Justin's social security number. In case he ever has to fill out paperwork for him.

"You ok?" Michael asked. Brian nodded his head and scrubbed his face, chuckling.

"He wanted to surprise you all. And he did just that." Brian said, sitting in the chair across from them.

"How's he doing?" Jennifer asked.

"He's sleeping. He was talking about horses and ice cream makers before the pain meds knocked him out." Brian said, chuckling into his hand.

"I don't get how a cut to the leg could do all this damage?" Jennifer said.

"Well I figure when he cut himself, he gabbed his leg and applied so much pressure that he pushed the piece of nail into his leg. And he stopped the bleeding temporarily when Brian wrapped it up." Daphne said.

"Yeah probably." Brian agreed. Tucker rubbed his arm up and down Jennifer's arm.

"He's ok. Everything will be ok." Tucker said.

"This whole night has just been overwhelming. I was already shaky when we got to the house. I was so nervous because I couldn't understand why Brian wanted us to go to that house." Jennifer cried. Michael handed her a tissue. "I was so worried about him because Justin left. And Justin told me he was leaving for a whole year for Italy. It was hard enough that he'd moved to New York. And then he just waltzes down the stairs saying I'm back. It was just a joke, and I'm still getting married. And then we rush him into the hospital. And now Craig is saying he's suing for full custody of Molly because he doesn't want her around Justin. I just don't know how much more I can take." she cried. Brian didn't realize how Justin's mother would take this. He had no idea how upset she would be. He knew from Justin that she had been experiencing some anxiety since the bombing at Babylon, and she worried a lot about his safety while he was by himself in New York. And he figured she wouldn't have been this upset had Justin not have gotten hurt. He leaned forward and held her hand, and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry. He was just so excited to surprise you and Molly. He down played even to me how bad it was. That idiot son of yours probably knew he was bleeding that whole time and didn't want to say anything because he wanted to give you all the grand tour of our house." he said, making them chuckle. "But you don't have to worry about your ex-husband. I'll have Melanie take care of him. He won't be able to get full custody of her. She's 15 years old now anyways. They listen to teenagers about where they want to live. Why they listen to them I don't know. But you know how that is. He wanted to live with me and you let him." he joked, making her laugh. He smiled at her. "He just wants to start a fight with you. He lost his son. And his son is a big fat queer and proud to be one. It's his loss. We won't let you lose your daughter because he's a homophobic fucker." Brian said. He looked around at the rest of the group. "He's just going to be sleeping. Why don't you all go home, and I'll call you in the morning to let you know when he can go home." he told them.

"Do you need anything?" Ben asked.

"I don't think so. Besides a ride home." Brian chuckled, scrubbing his face.

"Do you need anything from the house that we can pick up?" Michael asked. Brian thought about this for a minute.

"No that's ok." Brian said.

"Brian!" Michael said. Brian stared at him. "Let us help you here. You don't always have to do everything on your own. You can lean on us to help you out a bit." Michael said. The two friends stared at each other for a moment, before Brian gave in.

"Ok... He'll be on crutches I think. So we might as well go back to the loft. If you wouldn't mind, in the bedroom upstairs, everything in that room is just our suitcases and stuff in the bathroom. Can you just pack those up and bring them back to the loft? And my car." he said.

"We can take care of that." Ben said. Michael nodded.

"And have Ted call Cynthia to go get the rental car and bring it back. Justin only used it a few times to go drive for a bit to get out of the house while he was hiding out." he chuckled.

"What can we bring back here for you? We can go back right now." Ben said. Michael nodded.

"You two can go home and make sure Hunter didn't burn the house down." Brian said. They said their goodbyes, and Brian returned to Justin's room. The lights had been turned off, and Justin was sleeping soundly. There was a blanket and pillow put on the recliner. He moved the chair he had been sitting in out of the way, and pulled the recliner next to the bed. He got comfortable, and reached up and brushed more hair out of Justin's face. He smiled and kissed his forehead. "I thought we'd be in bed celebrating tonight about how well we fooled everyone into thinking you were leaving. I didn't plan on spending it in a hospital." he kissed his lips. "Stupid fucking twat." he said.

He barely slept that night. He was woken up every time a nurse came in to check on Justin. Taking blood, and giving him meds. Justin moaned and groaned a few times in his sleep. He remembered he used to do that when he first moved Justin in after Chris Hobbs had hit him. After Justin started getting back to normal, his nightmares slowly went away. They still came back sometimes though. When they first got back together after the fucking poor fiddler, when he would stay at his loft, he sometimes had nightmares. Justin finally admitted to him one night after a bad one, that they came back when he moved out. He didn't trust the fiddler the way he trusted Brian. And he didn't sleep at Brian's loft every night, so sometimes when he was sleeping alone at Daphne's, they came back. And sometimes he forgot he was with him when he got them.

When he moved back in after he came home from L.A. they went away again. After Brian had commented that he hadn't had one in awhile, Justin admitted again, that he knew why they were few and far between. It was because he never felt safe with anyone but Brian. That if they were ever away from each other again, he knew he would get them. That was proven to be true, when Mikey had told him he heard Justin screaming one night when he was living with him and Ben. Ben was thrown off, but Michael knew why he was screaming. He figured that since he was living in New York, they probably had come back again. And he was even having one that night. He would sit up when Justin woke up, crying in his sleep. The meds were keeping him asleep. So Brian would just whisper in his ear that he was safe. That everything was ok. By 8:00 he was desperate for at least a full hour of uninterrupted sleep. He opened his eyes to see that Justin was starting to wake up. He leaned forward, and Justin opened his eyes. "Hey." he said. Justin looked at him, and then around the room, confused.

"Where am I?" Justin asked.

"Your in the hospital. You cut your leg last night and it was infected. A piece of the nail got stuck in your leg." Brian said. Justin stared at him. And then he smiled. Brian could tell by the glazed look in his eyes, he was still a little high from the medication.

"Well at least your here this time." he said. That cut through Brian like a knife. He knew what Justin was referring to. When Justin had been bashed, he never came to the hospital. Of course what Justin didn't know, was that he came by every night and watched him sleep. He should have done things different with Justin. He was only now feeling the effects of how much regret he had concerning Justin. Like not explaining to him why he couldn't go to Vermont. And then not showing up after he left. Not having a simple picnic on the floor with him. Not going after him when Justin left him for the fucking violin player. And not saying he loved him, until the bombing. Justin's hand on his face broke him out of his thoughts. "You really are here this time right?" he asked. Brian smiled sadly.

"Yes I'm really here. How does your leg feel?" Brian asked. Justin looked down at his leg, and started sitting up. Brian stood up and helped him, adjusting his bed to a sitting position.

"Does it look good? Or bad?" Justin said starring at it. Brian chuckled.

"It actually looks good. Compared to last night. I heard one of the nurses say the swelling had gone down." Brian said, scrubbing his face. Justin pushed some hair away from his face. He could tell Justin was trying to regain some of his composure back.

"You look tired. Have you been up all night?" Justin asked.

"I got some sleep here and there. But those fucking nurses are so damn loud." he grumbled.

"I hope your not referring to me." a nurse said as she walked in. It was the same nurse from last night. Brian finally saw her name tag. Madeline. "How are you feeling Mr. Taylor?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Groggy." he said.

"Any pain?"

"Not really. That cut looks bigger then it did last night." he said. She nodded her head.

"We had to cut into your leg a little bit. You had a chunk of the nail that got pushed below. So we had to cut it to get it out. Your all stitched up now. The swelling has gone down tremendously. It will be a little swollen for a few days. All your blood work still looks good. We want to keep you till noon time, just to make sure your still ok." she told him.

"Am I gonna be able to walk on it?" Justin asked, shaking his head, trying to wake himself up.

"You won't be able to walk on it for a week. So you should be on bed rest. Keep it elevated. We'll need you to come back in a week to make sure it's ok. Possibly take the stitches out then." she said. Before Justin could say anything, his stomach growled loudly, making Brian chuckle.

"All hail the real boss of this party. Justin's stomach." Brian chuckled. Justin rolled his eyes.

"I'll get you some breakfast." Madeline said, smiling and then leaving. Justin laid his head back.

"God I hate hospital food." Justin grumbled. Brian chuckled.

"Then maybe you should be more careful where your walking Sunshine." he said. Justin looked over at him. "And while we're on the topic. Maybe next time you won't lie to me about how hurt you really are. We should have gone right to the hospital." he said. Justin just stared at him. "You fucking passed out. Collapsed in my arms. You're never fucking doing that to me again. Do you understand?" Brian said as he grabbed onto Justin's face, making him look at him. "My heart stopped when you fell down. So don't make me look like such a lesbian in front of everyone again. Do you understand that Sunshine?" he asked. Justin nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." Justin whispered.

"This is never going to work if we're not honest with each other." Brian said. Justin stared at him intensely. "We're to used to not telling each other things. And I think that should stop right now...you don't have to be afraid of who you are, or what you wanna do, because you think I won't want you anymore." Brian said. It was the truth. He knew Justin was afraid that at any moment, Brian would leave.

"I just don't want you to wake up and realize that I held you back. That you don't want to be married. That you don't want a domestic life with me." Justin admitted as he started crying. Brian leaned in and kissed him.

"I want to be with you. I'm sorry that it took five years. But I want to be with you. I want to be married to you. I want to live at Britin with you. I want to have a family with you. I want to only ever be with you again. I don't want to fuck around with other guys. I'll have to put a fucking condom back on my dick if I do. And your tight little ass feels to good to ever put a condom on again." Brian said, making Justin chuckle. "It's only you Justin." he whispered. Justin blinked, and the tears fell down his face. Brian wiped them up. "I want you to be yourself. I don't want you to be afraid I'm being held back. Because I never do anything I don't want to do. And I want you." he whispered. Justin leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you." Justin whispered.

"I love you to." Brian said. He knew how much those words meant to Justin. He knew Justin needed to hear them. It was hard for him to say those words. He wasn't going to lie to himself. Settling down was hard. But the alternative was even harder. Being by himself. Having Justin never come home again. Or even worse. If Justin had died in the bombing. That's why he could say those three words Justin longed to hear for so long. They broke apart when Justin's breakfast tray came in. Justin looked at the scrambled eggs and gagged. He pushed the tray away.

"That's foul." he said. Brian put the cover back on and pushed it out of the room. He sat back down.

"I can go see if the cafeteria is any better." Brian offered. Justin shook his head.

"You know it isn't. This is where they make that crap." Justin said. He plugged his nose. "I can still smell that yellow stuff that looked like eggs." he said, gagging again. Brian laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright drama princess. I'll go get something from the Diner for you." he said. Justin opened his eyes and smiled.

"Knock knock." someone said. They looked at the door and saw Justin's mom standing there, holding a bag in her hand, and a tray of coffee cups in the other. "I thought you two might like some breakfast." Jennifer said. They both smiled at her.

"You saved your little boy here from starving. He didn't want to eat what they served him." Brian said, standing up and taking the bag, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you mother." he said, smiling at her, and turning around to start pulling food out.

"How are you feeling honey?" Jennifer asked as she set the coffees down on the counter and leaned over to hug Justin, and to kiss his forehead.

"I'm ok. A little groggy. And my leg kinda hurts. Other then that I'm peachy." he joked.

"Well you scared me to death last night. Please, no more surprises for a while. I don't think my heart can take it." she said, sitting next to him. He laughed.

"I promise. I'm really sorry. To the both of you." he said, making Brian look at him. "I haven't been happy in so long. And coming back home...my life had meaning again. I felt happy and secure. And I just wanted everyone to be surprised. You have no idea how much I missed everyone. And I wanted last night to be perfect. I wanted to have dinner and drinks with everyone. And I wanted to finally share our house with everyone. I just wanted them to see how it is right now. See the beginning of it before we make it into our home. I just wanted last night to be perfect." Justin said, frustrated. He laid his head back and scrubbed his face.

"Last night's dinner was perfect. You surprised all of us. And there will be plenty of time to give everyone the grand tour. You just need to take it easy. Stop rushing around. The both of you." she said, looking at Brian.

"Why am I being brought into this?" he asked.

"Rushing around on planes. Not taking a minute to, I don't know, go home and pack a bag." she said, looking at Justin. Referring to the night after his show. "Rushing and moving. Hiding all the boxes so we didn't see. Calling everyone the day before to come over. You both need to just relax. Settle in. Everything will work itself out. The house, the wedding. Just take your time. Nothing has to be done right this second." she said. Brian went out of the room to grab the tray, taking the food off it, to move it so Justin could put the food from the Diner on it to eat.

"Yes mother Taylor." Brian said. Jennifer leaned over and smacked his arm, making the boys laugh. Brian set out some food for Justin to eat. Justin smiled at him.

"Thanks honey." he joked. Brian laughed and sat down.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. Your the wife remember?" he said. Justin rolled his eyes as he shoved some eggs into his mouth, and groaned.

"God I missed the Diner's food. Did you get any pancakes?" Justin asked, his mouth full. Brian shook his head as Jennifer laughed.

"Debbie sent over everything you two liked. You know her, that meant the whole breakfast menu." Jennifer joked, going to stand up, but Brian stopped her.

"Don't worry I got it." Brian said, standing up and opening more containers. "She pretty much did send over the entire menu. Eggs, waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, biscuits and gravy..whatever you want. It's here." Brian said. He started pulling different things out, and putting it on the plate for Justin. Justin smiled at his mother. Watching Brian do something sweet for Justin, was something that not only Justin loved, but even Jennifer did. Justin would never take for granted small moments like this. He even served Jennifer something, and then himself. Sitting down with his coffee. Michael texted him, asking what time to pick them up. Brian was grateful for Michael and Ben last night. They both hadn't hesitated a single move. No one had. Knowing exactly what to do for Justin. He had been to stunned, just standing there, holding Justin. He was in a fog. But their family jumped into action to help them. Their family. They really were his family. No matter how odd and crazy and totally unbalanced that they were, they all fit nicely, somehow, together.

"Do you have the car with you?" Justin asked. Brian shook his head.

"Michael and Ben have Lindsay and Melanie's rental van. They took it from them last night. That's how your majesty arrived here last night." Brian said, glaring at Justin. "They'll pick us up at noon time. Michael said they went back last night and got our stuff. It's in the van." Brian said.

"What do you mean our stuff?" Justin asked.

"From the bedroom upstairs. They packed it all for us so we can take it back to the loft." Brian told him. Justin's face fell. "What?"

"We're not going back to Britin?" Justin asked. Brian was momentarily frozen by Justin's face. He looked like you were taking his puppy dog away from him. He looked over at Jennifer, who had her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. She was leaving this all up to Brian. A lot of help she was.

"Justin. You're going to be on crutches for at least a week. You know logically that the loft is much easier to move around in. It's all just one big room. If we went back to Britin, we don't have that much there. The bedroom is upstairs, the kitchen is downstairs, and there's like 50 of those stairs...and a fucking nail sticking out." Brian said, tilting his head at Justin. "It will be much easier on you if we go back to the loft for now." he said. Justin nodded his head. "Besides. You were just spouting off different ideas for the rooms. We'll need to get a construction crew out to the house if you want to move into it by the wedding." Brian said.

"Which is when?" Jennifer asked.

"We haven't decided about that. It won't be for a few months. But while your on bed rest, you can start sketching out what you want in the house. And we can get a designer or whatever out there and start working on that." Brian told him, trying to appease him. Justin looked sad. "Come on, it's not that bad." Brian said.

"What about all my stuff that's there?" he asked.

"We can put it in storage for now. Who knows what's going to be done to the house. We don't want to have to keep moving it from room to room. Getting it dirty. We'll just put it in storage for now. So don't look at this as a bad thing Sunshine. You can sketch out your dream home, and I'll pay to make it come to life." Brian said, smiling. Justin nodded sadly, making Brian laugh. "You're acting like it's the end of the world. Everything will be just fine Justin." he said. Justin nodded again.

By noon time, Justin was ready to get the hell out of the hospital. They had been given all kind of instructions. Strict bed rest, how to clean the wound, when to take his meds, that they had to pick up, what things to look for if it was getting worse. When to make an appointment. Brian was glad for the coffee that Jennifer brought, because he wouldn't be able to handle it. He was a little sleep deprived. And to be honest, he was worried as hell about Justin.

He realized somewhere in the time that he was waiting for them to discharge Justin, that he was taking a more active role then he ever had in Justin's life. Taking care of Justin in this way, taking care of him while he was in the hospital, and while he would be on bed rest...it was a whole new world to him. This was something that his mother was used to doing for him. Taking care of her child when he was hurt or sick. It was now his turn to take care of him. But he wasn't a child. He was a man. This man was his fiance, and soon to be husband. It was a revelation that made Brian wonder, when had his heart changed? He never wanted to take care of anyone. But all he wanted to do was care for this man, and make sure no harm ever came to him. He must have looked insane, just starring out into space, when he felt someone shake his shoulders. He looked up and saw Michael.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked, chuckling.

"Someone needs sleep." Ben joked. He realized that they were standing there, with a back pack. Brian shook his head.

"Yeah sorry I just spaced out." Brian said, taking the clothes.

"We can go wait in the waiting room for you guys." Jennifer said, standing up.

"Just text us when your leaving the room. We'll pull the van around." Ben said. They walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Come on Sunshine, I'll help you to the bathroom." Brian said. Justin leaned on him as he put his right leg down for the first time. He set his foot down, and nothing happened. It wasn't until he put weight on it, that he turned ashen white again, and Brian caught him before he fell.

"Oh my fucking God it fucking hurts." Justin cried out. Brian sat him down on the bed. He rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"Wrap your arm around my neck and I'll take you to the bathroom." Brian said. Justin nodded, and wrapped his arm around Brian. Brian went slow, as Justin hopped on his good leg, into the bathroom. "Think you can pee standing up?" Brian joked. Justin glared at him.

"Just...hold me from behind." Justin grumbled. Brian laughed as he helped point him towards the toilet and stood behind him, holding his hips and keeping him steady. He rubbed himself against Justin's ass. "Will you stop that shit. You're not gonna make me hard when I can't do a fucking thing about it." Justin said, starting to pee. Brian laughed.

"But you look so hot in just your dress shirt and boxers. It makes me so fucking hard." he whispered in his ear. Justin finished peeing and then turned slightly to smack him. Brian just laughed more.

"Help me fucking brush my teeth." Justin said.

"Yes madam." Brian said. He helped him hop over to the sink, where Justin could lean, and keep his foot up. Brian got his toothpaste and toothbrush, and waited for Justin to be done. He washed his face and then handed everything back to Brian. He helped him hop out again, and sat him down on the bed. "They brought sweat pants. Fags are so smart and thoughtful" Brian joked. He picked up a t-shirt and sweatshirt and held them out for Justin to see. Justin took his dress shirt off, and Brian helped him put on his t-shirt.

"I can dress myself you know." Justin said as Brian pulled his head through. "My arms aren't broken." Justin joked.

"I'm aware. I've just helped you out of your clothes so many times, I wanted to see what it was like to help you get in them." Brian joked. He slipped his sweatshirt over his head, and then got down on his knees to slide his sweat pants on. He put his left leg through, and then slowly put his right leg through. He slid them up until they couldn't go anymore, and Justin put his hands on Brian's shoulder and leaned forward, so Brian could pull his pants up to his hips. He put his left sneaker on, and just put the right one back, figuring he didn't really need it. Brian looked up at Justin's face. His eyes were glazed over again. "What?" Brian asked. Justin leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love how gentle and sweet you can be sometimes." he whispered in his ear. It actually caused shivers down his spine. He stayed there on the floor, and kissed him as Justin wrapped his arms around his neck. He was careful not to touch Justin's leg, but God all he wanted to do was lean him back and fuck him senseless

"Oh I'm sorry!" someone said. They turned to see the nurse, Madeline, walk in with some papers. She smiled and laughed. "I'm sorry about that. But I just wanted to give you your discharge papers. And we called in the meds to the pharmacy you wanted. There's a wheelchair right outside the door, along with crutches. So you're free to go." she said, handing the papers to Brian.

"Thank you." he told her. She smiled and left the room. Brian pulled all Justin's stuff together and put them back in the back pack that Michael had brought. He wheeled the chair in to Justin, and helped him sit in it, propping his right leg up. He grabbed his cell and texted Michael real quick to let them know they were coming out. "Alright let's get the hell out of here Miss. Daisy." Brian said, plopping the back pack on Justin's lap and wheeling him out. "Think you can hold these to?" he asked. Justin nodded as Brian laid them sideways across the wheelchair.

"I hate these things. I sprained my ankle when I was 14. They fucking hurt my arm pits." Justin complained. Brian laughed.

"Then I guess you should be more careful sometimes shouldn't you." Brian said. He heard Justin huff and chuckle. They got into the waiting room, where Jennifer and Michael were standing.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Michael asked. He leaned over and grabbed the crutches and back pack.

"Like an idiot. I'm sorry for last night." Justin said. Michael rolled his eyes at him.

"Honey no one's mad at you." Jennifer said.

"Yeah. We're just glad that your back. And that you're ok." Michael said. Justin smiled at him. "And I'm super excited to do the next issue or Rage." Michael said, making them chuckle. Brian wheeled him out, where Ben was opening the van.

"How you feeling?" Ben asked.

"I'm good. Thanks for coming to the rescue guys." Justin said.

"Listen honey I have to go. I have a client waiting for me. But I'll see you later." Jennifer said, kissing his cheek and hugging him. "And I am so happy to have you home." she said. Brian helped Justin into the van and into the very back, so with the seat folds down in front of him, he could prop his foot up.

"Hey I have another property I'm interested in Jennifer." Brian said, pulling Jen aside. Ben hopped into the backseat to talk to Justin. "Did you pick up Molly yet?" Brian said. Jennifer shook her head.

"He won't answer the phone. I went by early this morning but he wouldn't answer the door. I didn't see his car in the driveway either." Jennifer said. Brian could clearly see the worry in her face. "I don't really have a client. I'm going to get Carl to come with me to pick her up." Jennifer said. He nodded his head.

"Call me and let me know what happens." Brian said. She nodded her head and he hugged her. "We won't let that asshole win." Brian said. She nodded her head again and wiped her face. She turned around and walked away. Brian hopped into the van and slammed the door shut. "We have to stop by the pharmacy on Liberty Ave to pick up his meds." Brian told them.

"Not a problem." Ben said as Michael pulled out.

"What time is the welcome home dinner for Mel and Linds tonight?" Justin asked. Brian and Ben turned to look at him, and Michael looked in the rear view mirror at him.

"We're not going to that tonight." Brian said.

"Yeah right. I'm not missing that because of my leg. I want to go tonight. I barely got to see anyone last night." Justin said. Brian noticed that Michael and Ben eyed each other.

"It's not that big of a deal. We're all here. You can see us all anytime. You really should just go home and rest." Ben said.

"I want to go." Justin said.

"Justin just take it easy. Just go home and sleep and-" Brian tried to say but Justin interrupted him.

"Are you gonna help me get there tonight or not? Because I'm going with or without you, and I could use a hand putting my pants on." Justin said. Brian stared at him for a moment.

"Fine." he said, and turned to face the front. Justin slammed his back against the seat.

"Welcome fucking home." Justin muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the ride was quiet. Brian had been shocked at how suddenly things had changed. Everything had been going so perfect, and then BAM! Everything went downhill. He had no idea where Justin's sudden outburst came from. His sudden mood swing. It was like Justin was spitting fire. Brian silently went into the pharmacy and grabbed Justin's meds. Coming out and saying nothing. As they got to the loft, Michael and Ben worked on getting their suitcases out of the trunk, and Brian helped Justin out of the van, and handed him the crutches, with Justin not muttering a single world. They all went up the elevator together in silence. Brian slid the door open and allowed Justin to hobble through it on his crutches. Justin made it to the couch and collapsed down on it. "Thanks." Brian said to Michael and Ben. They nodded their heads, and quietly left. Brian went through Justin's medications and took out what he needed, and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. He walked over to Justin and sat down, placing the pills and water in front of him. Justin swallowed the pills as Brian just stared at him.

"What?" Justin demanded.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that." Brian said, starring at Justin.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." Justin said.

"What do you think we don't want you there tonight Justin?" Brian demanded. Justin didn't reply. "That we all want to hang out without you. Or maybe is it that everyone is worried about you. That you just got your fucking leg cut open, almost bled to death and had a chunk of nail stuck in your fucking leg and passed out in my arms?" Brian yelled. Justin's eyes widened. "Everyone's fucking happy to have you back. But everyone's fucking worried that maybe you just need to stay home and rest so your damn leg doesn't swell up and I have to bring you back to the fucking hospital." he yelled at him again. He stood up. "And you screaming at us like a fucking immature child because you don't get your way. Your hurt Justin. No one wants anything bad to happen to you." he said, and walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. Justin didn't say one word to him. He started looking over some of the paper work, when Brian read something really interesting. He laughed and walked back over to Justin, thrusting it in his face. "Read that line." he told him. Justin read it and looked at him. "I'm going to forget that whole temper tantrum in the car, because one of the side effects from the medication they gave you last night, was severe mood swings. So I know how you really are, and know that that wasn't you yelling at us that you can do whatever you want because your a man bullshit." he said. Justin just looked down, feeling bad. Brian sat down next to him. "So how about we compromise." Brian said. Justin looked back up at him. "How about we just play it by ear. You get some rest. Eat something. Keep off your foot and keep it elevated. And in a few hours, if your feeling good, I'll help you take a shower and get dressed, and if your still feeling good after all that, I'll drive you over to Mikey's house." Brian said.

"Really?" Justin asked. Brian brought his hand up to the back of Justin's head, playing with his hair.

"I want you to go if it will make you happy. But if your not feeling up to it, I'd rather stay here." Brian said. Justin nodded his head. Brian leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." Justin said. Brian smiled.

"Sorry's bullshit." Brian joked, making Justin smile. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. So how about we get some sleep." Brian said. Justin nodded again. "You want to sleep on the couch or in bed?" Brian asked him.

"I'm good here." Justin said. Brian helped him with the pillows and propped him up. He walked into his own room and grabbed some blankets and pillows and came back out. He pushed a pillow behind Justin, and then went to the other side of the couch. Justin was laying in the Center of the L shaped couch, so Brian laid on the other side, with his head near Justin's. "You're going to stay out here with me?" Justin asked.

"Just incase you need something." Brian said, putting the blanket over Justin, and the other one over himself. Brian felt Justin kiss his forehead.

"I love you. Thank you for putting up with my craziness." Justin said. Brian chuckled as he opened his eyes and could see Justin leaning over him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else you stupid twat." he said. And in a few minutes, was asleep. Brian slept soundly for a few hours, but woke up to hearing Justin yelling.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Justin yelled. He sat up and looked around, realizing Justin wasn't on the couch, but in the bathroom. He got up and walked in there to see Justin sitting on the toilet leaning against the wall, covering his face with his arm.

"What happened?" Brian asked. Justin looked over at him startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Justin said. Brian noticed the crutches were on the floor. He bent down to get them, and kneeled in front of Justin.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as he bent down to pull up his sweat pants to look at his leg.

"I bumped into the sink. It just hurt so fucking bad. I'm sorry I woke you up." Justin said. Brian shook his head.

"No it's ok. I had to get up anyways. I did promise you I'd help you get ready if you were feeling ok." Brian said, looking up Justin.

"I felt ok till I banged into the fucking sink." he said. Brian chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" he demanded.

"Because I can't believe how clumsy you've been the last two days." Brian said. Justin just rolled his eyes and scrubbed his face. "What time is it?" Brian asked.

"4:00" Justin answered him.

"Well we don't have to be there till 6:00. So how about I help you take a shower, and we'll go from there." Brian said.

"How am I supposed to take a shower with this?" he asked pointing to his leg. Brian smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You wait here." he joked. He left the bathroom and came back in with saran wrap and medical tape.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" Justin asked. Brian just smiled.

"Let me help you out of these first." Brian said, pulling his sweat pants and underwear down his legs carefully. Then as gentle as he could, he wrapped Justin's calf in saran wrap. Justin rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it. Then he took medical tape and wrapped it around the top and the bottom of his leg. He held out his arms. "Voila." he said, proud of himself. Justin snorted and shook his head. "What you don't like it?" Brian asked as he got in between Justin's legs and put his hands on Justin's naked thighs. "And here I was going to take pity on you and give you a nice slow blow job" he said. Justin's eyes lightened up.

"Really?" Justin asked. Brian laughed at his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"That's if your really nice to me for the rest of the night." Brian said. Justin nodded his head enthusiastically. Brian chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue in, making Justin groan. But he didn't kiss him for long. He kissed his way down his neck, down his chest, biting a nipple, down his stomach to his beautiful cock. It was soft at the moment, which kind of surprised Brian, because it never took Justin more then a minute to get hard. He gently pushed his legs apart, and started licking his balls, sucking them. Pulling his cock with his hand, forcing it to get hard in his hand. After about a minute, he realized Justin wasn't making any of his usual noises, and his cock was still soft. He pulled his head up to look at it, and then up at Justin. He was just starring at him. "Are you ok?" Brian asked. Justin shook his head.

"Low sex drive." Justin said. Brian furrowed his eyebrows at him. "One of the side effects of the pain killers that I'm on. It's not you. I just kind of feel numb down there." he said.

"Your cock is numb?" Brian asked. Justin took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Well that's never happened to me before." Brian joked. He smiled at Justin. "So I guess I just owe you a blow job at a later date then?" he asked. Justin smiled sadly. "Don't look so sad Sunshine. You just hold it all in so when you do cum, you'll have a huge load to blow." he joked. Justin rolled his eyes as Brian stood up. He turned on the water, taking all his clothes off. Brian helped Justin take a shower. Of course, he kept 'washing' Justin's dick. Hoping maybe it would spring to life after all. It didn't take to long to help him, and Justin was excited to go out. While Justin was in his room getting dressed, Brian got a text from Jennifer. It said that she wanted to talk to Brian about Justin's dad, but she didn't want Justin to know about it. They were both going to Michael and Ben's house for the girls welcome home dinner, so he let her know he would speak to her then. Justin hobbled his way up the steps of Michael and Ben's house, and Emmett was the first to see him hobble in.

"BABY YOU'RE HERE!" Emmett cheered. He awkwardly hugged Justin, trying not to rock him. "How are you feeling?" Emmett asked.

"Kinda foolish." Justin admitted.

"Oh no don't be like that. You're home now. You're with your family. And I'm so glad your here." Emmett said kissing his cheek.

"Anyone else here?" Brian asked.

"Nope just me and my boy toy." Emmett said.

"I haven't met him yet. Why didn't he come last night?" Justin asked.

"Oh him and Blake just came home. There on the gay ski team together." Emmett said, jumping up and down.

"That's right you did say that." Justin said, moving around to make sure he didn't stumble.

"Will you let us in Honeycutt? Move the fuck out the way." Brian said, making Justin chuckle. Emmett moved for Justin to make his way into the living room

"Hey you guys made it. BEN THEY CAME!" Michael said as he moved a pillow off the couch. "Here sit right here Justin." Michael said.

"Thanks." Justin said. Brian helped him turn and took his crutches.

"You feeling ok?" Michael asked, as he looked between Justin and Brian.

"He's feeling just great." Brian said, propping the crutches up on the other side of the room. Hunter came running in laughing.

"We have something for you Justin." Hunter said. Ben came in with a huge, hot pink pillow that said _Princess_ on it.

"What the fuck is that?" Justin asked. Brian burst out laughing.

"It's for you your highness. Just incase you came. We can put this on the coffee table." Ben said, laying it on the table.

"And you can prop your pretty little foot up there. This is your throne for the evening." Michael joked. Justin rolled his eyes as he carefully put his leg up.

"Thank you...I think." Justin joked. Then he looked back up. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you guys earlier-"Justin tried to say, but Ben held up his hand.

"It's ok. Medications sometimes make you act all crazy. I should know." Ben said.

"So no need to apologize. We're just glad you both came." Michael said.

"Oh honey. Come meet Justin." Emmett said as Calvin walked into the room. "Baby this is my other baby, Justin. Justin, this is my Calvin." Emmett said, jumping up and down. Everyone slowly filed in to the house, everyone excited not only to see Lindsay and Melanie again, but to see Justin. Everyone would sit down next to Justin on the couch, and talk his ear off, or asking him to talk their ears off. It made Justin happy to have a few minutes of one on one time with everyone. Catching up with them. He missed these people. He didn't notice that his mother and Brian had even left the house because Debbie was telling him a story.

"He said he's suing for sole custody. He's going Monday morning. He doesn't want Molly anywhere near me, because I'm dating Tucker who was a teacher at her school. And he doesn't want her around Justin because he's gay. He doesn't want her around any of us. He says he has enough money to get the best lawyer out there and he'll take her away. He says I love Justin more then her. That I've abandoned her. That's Justin's lifestyle has corrupted Molly, and that Justin was the one who broke up our family, and he said that he'll make anything up to get his way. " Jennifer cried. Brian pulled her close to hug her.

"He thinks he can buy a lawyer better then me? Jennifer he makes thousands. I make millions. I can buy a better team of lawyers then his one lawyer. Don't be afraid of that stupid threat." he said pulling her back. "Listen to me. Are you listening?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Let him go to the courthouse. Let him try to sue for custody of Molly. You'll win. And let him lie. Who gives a shit. We'll all be there to support you. We know what happened. He's a piece of shit father, who won't get custody of her. And Molly doesn't even like him does she?" Brian asked. Jennifer wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"Molly hates him. I hate to make her go to his house, but I'll get in trouble if I don't bring her to his house. She can't stand her father, the way he always complains about me and Justin." she said.

"Well see. Molly's our best defense. Jennifer don't worry. I'll take care of all this." he said.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. What any of us would do without you." Jennifer said. Brian just chuckled.

"I am pretty fucking amazing." he said. She laughed and rolled her eyes. Then she got serious

"Are you really getting married this time?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm not letting your son get away this time. He forced himself into my life for five years, and demanded that I fall in love with him. The least he can do is stick around once I get my head out my ass and want to marry him." Brian joked as he lit a cigarette. Jennifer chuckled and sat down on the swing.

"Do you care if Gus marries a girl?" Jennifer asked. Brian stared at her strangely. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask that." she said. He laughed.

"No its ok...I don't care who he marries. Lindsay already talks about it as if he's straight...obviously I won't care if he's gay. I'm gay." he joked, making her laugh. "But if he brought a girl home...I wouldn't care. He doesn't have to be like me. I want him to be himself. And if he's straight, then he's straight. If he's gay, then he's gay. He just needs to be with someone who makes him happy, and who can accept his gay parents." Brian said. Jennifer nodded and wiped a tear from her face.

"I thought I married a man like you." Jennifer said.

"You thought you married a gay man?" he joked, making her laugh.

"No. I thought I married a man, who wouldn't care whether his child was gay or not. I love Justin with every fiber in my being, and I thought Craig loved him to." she said, starting to cry. "He's my baby. No matter how old he gets, he'll always be my baby. I don't care who he loves. I don't care that he's gay. I just want him happy. I want every one of his dreams to come true. It doesn't make me love him any less, because I'm gaining a son-in-law and not a daughter-in-law. I just don't care." she said. He nodded his head. "I don't understand how he could hate his son. I know it was hard to accept. I had never been around gay people. I was uneducated. I thought gay people were different. I thought something was wrong with them. I thought they weren't normal." she admitted. Brian could understand that. "But I raised him. He was normal. He was a privileged, educated young man. He got into Dartmouth. There was nothing wrong with him. He was just gay. He's just gay. I don't care that he's just gay." she cried. Brian walked over and sat next to her. "It didn't make him suddenly different. It just changed who he was attracted to. Nothing else changed. Well technically nothing did change. He was always gay. It was just that it changed for me. And it was hard. But I love my son, and I accepted him. So I became educated. I could never look at Lindsay and Melanie, and say that there's something wrong with them. There wonderful mothers. Melanie is a freaken lawyer. Stupid people don't become lawyers. And Ted. He's an accountant and helps you run Kinnetik. And your a millionaire now running your own advertising agency." she cried. He laughed.

"You don't have to sell me on the gay community you know." he joked. She smiled at him.

"I just don't understand how you can throw your child away. Just like that. I don't know how you can just go and hate him. He's a beautiful human being. Mothers would die to have a child like Justin. And look how talented he is. And he's so kind and funny. And so smart. And passionate. And he stands up for what he believes in. He's so courageous. How can he just hate his son?" she cried. Brian wrapped his arm around her. He was suddenly much angrier at this man. How could he hate Justin? If Gus grew up like Justin...Jennifer was right. Any parent would love to have a son like Justin. He hoped that Gus would take some of Justin's good qualities. He could never hate Gus, just because he chose to love a woman. He may not have ever done to much right when it came to Gus, but he loved him. He could never hate him.

"Fuck him. Justin will show him. By being a big fat fucking success. He'll be richer then him. And not because of me, but by his own talent. He'll show his father. He'll miss out on Justin's life. He'll miss out on grandkids. He'll live the rest of his miserable life alone. All because he could never accept that he's gay. Justin will show him." Brian said. After a minute, Jennifer pulled away and wiped her face.

"Thank you Brian. I don't know what any of us would do without you." she said. She stood up and they were about to walk back into the house, when she turned around. "Grand babies huh." she said. He realized what he had said.

"Don't start talking about that and give Sunshine baby fever just yet. We have to much shit to do right now without having to worry about babies." he said. She smiled and hugged him.

"When should we tell Justin?" she asked.

"I'll tell him later what's going on. He should know. But let him just enjoy this party." he said. She nodded with him and walked inside.

"Are you happy Sunshine?" Debbie asked. She had made a plate for Justin and was sitting next to them while they ate. He smiled at her.

"I am so happy to be home. This past week has been amazing. I haven't been happy in seven months. I've been miserable without Brian. The art world means nothing if I'm going home alone." he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wanted that beautiful home Brian bought for me. I want a million memories there. Of holidays and birthdays. Of sitting down and watching a movie. Making breakfast, lunch and dinner. Sitting out on the back porch." he said.

"Fucking in every room of the house?" Debbie joked. Justin snorted.

"Yes. I dreamt of that house every night. I painted it. I left my heart there. I don't have to travel around Italy for a year. It was the best decision I ever made by not going. This is where I want to be. I want to be a husband. I want to live across the street from the kids and watch them grow up. I want to spend hours with Michael fighting out Rage and Zephyr's next move to save Gayopolis." Justin said. Debbie just smiled at him. "I want to pop into the Diner to see the woman who's been a second mother to me." he said sincerely, making Debbie tear up. "So yes. I'm happy. I saw more of the art world. I made a name for myself. I can still paint from home and send it off, and STILL have a career, all from the comfort of my own home. With Brian." he said. Debbie let out a sob and hugged him.

"We missed you around here so much Sunshine. And I'm so fucking happy that your back." she cried. Justin laughed.

"Me too Debbie." Justin said. Justin wondered when Brian was going to sit with him. After one person got up, someone else took their place. Lindsay happened to sit next to him next, and was sitting with him for almost ten minutes, when she got sad all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Justin I have to apologize to you. Me and Melanie feel so incredibly guilty." Lindsay said.

"What for?"

"I pushed you to hard to go to New York. Me and Melanie both did. And we pushed Brian to make you go. We should never have done that. After you left...I heard from everyone how sad he was. When he would come and visit, he would be playing with Gus, and that spark would come back...but he wasn't the same. He missed you. He was depressed without you. And me and Melanie feel completely responsible." Lindsay said as she started to cry.

"Oh my God. You shouldn't feel guilty. Me and Brian chose to not get married. We chose for me to go to New York. You weren't responsible for any of it." Justin said. He knew she didn't believe him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Me and Brian are two grown adults. We both chose how to handle our relationship. It wasn't the right time for us to get married. And honestly it was the best thing that could have happened for us, that I went to New York. I'd always be wondering if I could have been something in the art world. And Brian would have thought I gave up everything to be with him. That he forced me to choose. This seven months needed to happen. I know for a fact, that I am someone worth value in the art world. I know I can do it. And I know I did it well. And I did enough, that I can choose where I want to be in my life. I want to be here with Brian. And now he knows, I didn't choose either or. I chose him, and an art career. I sacrificed seven months away for him to start my career. And we're both happier because of it. So don't look at it as you guys did a bad thing. This happened for a reason. And it was good reason." Justin said. Lindsay wiped her eyes.

"What the hell are you saying to everyone Sunshine?" Brian said as he walked over to them. "Everyone who comes over here starts crying. Debbie, Lindsay, Emmy Lou." Brian joked. Lindsay wiped her face and stood up.

"I'm gonna go check on Gus." she said and walked away. Brian stared at her and then sat down next to Justin.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." he said. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Your leg hurting?" he asked. Justin shook his head. "Justin." Brian warned. Justin opened his eyes and looked at him.

"A little bit." Justin admitted. Brian got up and walked over to his jacket and came back a minute later and discreetly handed Justin a pill.

"One of your pain killers. I brought it just in case." he said. Justin smiled and took it with his drink. He leaned in, and Brian moved so he wrapped his arm around his shoulders so Justin could lean his head on him.

"Thanks Brian." he said.

"No big deal." Brian said. Justin tilted his head to look at him.

"Are you happy?" Justin asked. Brian gave him an odd look.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Debbie asked me tonight if I was. I went on and on about why I am. I just wanted to know if you were happy to." he said. Brian nodded.

"I am Sunshine." he said in a huff. Justin kept starring at him. Brian knew he wanted to say why. He still had a hard time admitting his feelings. "I missed my son. I never knew how bad I would feel if he left. I felt like my whole world was taken away that week." he said, sneaking a look at Justin. "After the Liberty Ride, when I said I wanted to spend more time with him...I meant it. And I did. But I wasn't that much of a better father to him-"

"Yes you were." Justin interrupted. Brian looked at him. "We all noticed it. You were trying harder. So don't say you didn't do better after that. Because you did." Justin said. Brian smiled.

"Well...it still sucked when he left...and then you did...so I felt like I lost my whole world." he muttered quietly and looked around. No one was paying attention to them. Everyone was cheering and laughing. No one seemed to bother with the two men on the couch. "Even having Lindsay leave. It was just hard...so then for the past month we've planned for the munchers and the kids to come home...and I was happier...but it wasn't until you surprised me that I felt like I got my whole world back." he said, looking around again. He was in a public setting, admitting his feelings. Justin snuggled closer into his neck. "And I want this life with you. I want to be with you all the time. I miss having your chattering bubble butt around constantly annoying the shit out of me." Brian said, making Justin snort. "I just missed you. And hope you never go away again." he whispered to Justin. He looked up at Brian.

"I won't. I promise." he said and kissed him. Michael started clinking his glasses to get everyone to stop talking.

"Can I have your attention please. I just want to thank everyone for coming tonight. This started out as a welcome home dinner for Melanie, Lindsay, Gus and J.R...but last minute last night, it also included Justin." Michael said. Justin leaned closer into Brian and Brian squeezed his shoulder. "Me and Ben...and pretty much everyone in the room, wanted you five to know, that these past seven months haven't been the same here in Pittsburg without you. You've effected our lives in ways...that words can never express. And we're all just so happy to have you home again." Michael said. He raised his glass. "To Melanie, Lindsay, Gus, J.R., and Justin. Welcome home." Michael said.

"WELCOME HOME!" They cheered. Jennifer leaned down and kissed Justin's cheek. Justin looked over at Brian, and then leaned in and kissed him.

"Welcome home Sunshine." Brian said, smiling at him. They were interrupted as Gus jumped into Brian's lap, to hug Justin.

"WELCOME HOME JUSTIN!" Gus screamed. Making the whole room burst out into laughter.

"Welcome home Gus." Justin said back to him.

"Mommy said that you are gonna live across the street from us now." Gus said to both Justin and Brian.

"We sure are Sonny boy." Brian said, kissing Gus on the top of the head. Gus bounced on top of Brian's lap in excitement, making Justin and Brian laugh. "As soon as we fix up everything in the house, me and Justin will move in." Brian said.

"And I'll be able to see you all the time?" he asked Brian. Justin smiled at the way Brian and Gus talked with each other. Lindsay and Melanie made their way over to listen to them. Melanie stopping to give Justin a kiss on the cheek.

"You can come over any time you want Sonny boy." Brian said. Gus was still bouncing on top of Brian's lap.

"Careful sweetie. You don't want to hurt Justin's leg." Lindsay said. Gus turned and looked at her.

"I'm being really carefully mommy." Gus said. Justin laughed and rubbed his back.

"He sure is. And I can't wait for you to come over any time you want Gus." Justin said.

"You and daddy are still getting married? Can I still be the ring bearer?" Gus asked, making all four adults laugh.

"We wouldn't have anyone else be the ring bearer." Justin said. Gus jumped into Justin's arms and hugged him.

"I missed you Justin. I'm glad you came home to." Gus said. Justin looked at Brian, and the girls put their hands over their mouths.

"I'm glad to Gus." he said, and kissed the top of his head. Gus pulled back.

"So when you and daddy get married, that's going to make you my other daddy right?" Gus asked. All four adults looked at each other. "Because I have two mommies. Now I'll have two daddies. So I can call you daddy to right?" he asked. This was something that they never discussed before. Gus would just keep calling him Justin. Right? Melanie leaned forward.

"You know what honey. I think that's really up to daddy and Justin what you can call him." Melanie said. Before anyone could say anything, Hunter started calling for Gus. Gus jumped up and ran away, with the four of them still starring.

"I guess that's something that we never talked about last time. It just never even came up." Justin said, scratching the back of his head. Justin heard Brian gulp. Lindsay and Melanie looked at each other, then back at the guys.

"Well it is something that Mel and I have discussed before we moved. We haven't had a chance to talk about it again since we just found out last night that you were home and still getting married. But I think we're still in agreement about it?" she asked. Melanie nodded her head. "Justin. You were there the night Gus was born." Lindsay said. Melanie leaned forward towards him.

"You even named him." Mel said. Justin smiled.

"You've been apart of his life since day 1. You made yourself apart of his life. You pushed so hard for Brian to be apart of his life." Lindsay said, looking at Brian.

"And we've always been so grateful for everything you have been in not only Gus' life, but to J.R., me and Linds, and to Brian." Melanie said. The girls looked at each other, and then back to them again.

"Gus calls the both of us mommy. And we see no reason, that if the both of you want...there's no reason why he can't call Justin daddy to." Lindsay said. Brian and Justin sat there silently. Justin felt tears come to his eyes. He remembered the night that he met Brian, and they had gone downstairs and gotten in the jeep after Melanie's phone call.

"_So where are we going?" Justin asked._

"_I have to go pick up Mikey. Then we have to go to the hospital." Brain told him._

"_Is someone sick?"_

"_Nope. My friend Lindsay had a baby. MY baby." Brian said. Justin's mouth fell open._

"_Shit. You have a baby? But your gay." Justin said. Brian snorted._

"_I didn't fuck her." Brian said._

He remembered running down the hospital hallway. They couldn't get to Lindsay's room fast enough.

"_Oh my God." Brian said as he saw Gus for the first time. I just stared at him._

"_Say hello to your son." Lindsay said._

"_Well go on." Michael told him. I looked back and forth between Brian and his baby. He was a dad. He's so lucky. I watched as Brian held him for the first time._

"_We've been thinking of names. Mel wants to name him Abraham after her grandfather. But I like Gus." Lindsay said. Brian looked over to me._

"_What do you think?" he asked me. What do I think? Of his sons name? Everyone in the room looked at me._

"_You wouldn't survive a day at school being named Abraham." Justin stuttered out. "But I guess Gus is ok." he said, smiling at Lindsay._

"_Thank you very much and who the hell are you?" Melanie demanded._

Justin laughed out loud. He wiped his face from the tears that fell. "When I said I liked Gus. You just looked at me, so pissed off. Thank you very much and who the hell are you." Justin mocked Melanie. The girls laughed, and Melanie scooted to sit on the edge of the couch and wrap her arm around him.

"I had no idea that the 17 year old kid-" Melanie went to say, but Brian interrupted.

"That shot his load all over me when you called." Brian pointed out. Justin and Lindsay punched him. Lindsay sat down on the coffee table right next to Justin's leg, but in front of Brian.

"I had no idea that the 17 year old kid, who walked into that room...was going to be such an instrumental part of my life. Of all of our lives." Melanie said.

"And we thank God that you were able to share that night with us." Lindsay said. Justin laughed and wiped his eyes again. Melanie rubbed his back, and Lindsay took his other hand into hers. "We love you very much Justin Taylor. And would be honored if Gus called you daddy." Lindsay said. Justin looked at them, and then at Brian. He was smiling. Then the girls did. "What do you say dad?" Lindsay asked Brian.

"That's sounds nice to me. What do you say Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin let out a laugh.

"I'd love that. Thank you." he cried. He leaned forward to hug both girls at once. "That is one of the most touching things someone has ever done for me. It would mean so much to me." he said. Lindsay grabbed Brian and pulled him sideways towards them.

"Get in this group hug and pretend that you like it." Lindsay said.

"You're going to ruin my reputation of being a heartless dick." Brian grumbled.

"Fucking hug us and shut up." Melanie said. Brian rolled his eyes and leaned into the hug. He heard a camera flash and groaned. Lindsay was actually the one to pull back first.

"That's not all actually." Lindsay said. She looked over at Melanie, as Justin wiped his face.

"What else is there?" Justin asked. Melanie smiled and nodded again.

"This is something that we discussed when we we're getting everything packed to come back here, if you two were to get back together...these last seven months have given us a lot to think about. Especially when Brian announced last night that they're trying to legalize gay marriages." Lindsay said looking at Melanie.

"We talked this over today. And it just felt like the right thing to do." Melanie said.

"Well why don't you dykes just spit it out." Brian said. Justin laughed and hit him in the stomach.

"Well. It's an early wedding present. We're going to take care of all the paperwork after you're married. And when they legalize it, we're going to the courthouse to make it legal for us. But...we want to give you your rights back to Gus." Lindsay said. Justin gasped and looked at Brian. He hadn't expected that. He wondered if Brian had stopped breathing.

"Plans for Gus have completely changed. It was just supposed to me and Lindsay raising Gus...but as time went on...things change. Feelings change." Melanie said.

"Me and Brian are Gus' biological parents. And once the laws change, Melanie and I will marry, and you both will be married...we all need to be able to take care of Gus. Like that time at the hospital when he was a baby, and they wouldn't let Mel in with him. With all the paperwork taken care of, if anyone of us were to bring him to the hospital, all four of us would have the same legal rights to him. On paper it would like like Mel and Justin are step parents. But to us..." Lindsay trailed off.

"We need to have things legalized, to make sure there is never a problem. To always be able to protect Gus." Melanie said.

"But we all know, Melanie and Justin aren't step parents. Step parents are for..." Lindsay trailed off.

"Straight people?" Brian asked. Lindsay nodded.

"We know you would never try to take Gus away from us. And you know we would never take him away from you...moving was a mistake. But we're back now. It broke our hearts how badly Gus would cry for you Brian." Lindsay said. Brian looked down.

"He stopped crying for you last month when we told him we we're moving back. He went a whole month without seeing you, but was happy because he knew he was coming home to you." Melanie said. Brian looked up and smiled.

"I just don't know what to say." Justin said. He looked over at Brian.

"Don't look at me. I'm at a loss to." Brian admitted.

"We hope you'll accept it and say thank you Mel and Linds. We love you." Lindsay told Brian. Justin laughed.

"Thank you Mel and Linds. We love you." Justin said, hugging them both. When the three of them pulled apart, they all looked at Brian. He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Mel and Linds. We love you. Now let's do this one last fucking group hug and be done with it." Brian said. They laughed and pulled him in. Brian was sure he heard a camera this time. He knew someone was capturing this torturous Kodak moment.

"Thank you. This means so much to me. To us." Justin said. He looked at Brian. "He's gonna call me daddy. Someone's gonna call me daddy." Justin said excitedly Brian put his arm around Justin.

"Well you've called me daddy before. Remember that time I was spanking you and these two dykes walked in without knocking." Brian said. The three of them groaned.

"Brian!" Lindsay scolded.

"Daddy don't hurt me to bad." Brian joked.

"My God." Justin said in embarrassment

"Brian stop it." Lindsay laughed.

"You really know how to ruin a perfect moment you know that right?" Justin asked.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"You doing ok there Sunshine?" Brian asked as he turned off the light of the bathroom. They had left Michael and Ben's shortly after their talk with Lindsay and Melanie. Brian could see Justin's eyes glazing over, and left early with him. Justin had fought off sleep in the car, but now that he had gotten out of the car and walked on his crutches, he had woken back up a little.

"Yeah I'm ok." Justin said from his side of the bed. Brian smiled. Justin loved that side of the bed. Before Justin came along, he used to sleep in the middle of the bed. Whenever Justin would sleep over, he would sleep on the side closest to the living room. Even after his loft got robbed, and he kicked Justin out, he found himself staying on one side of the bed. He would get used to it with their sleepovers. But once he moved in officially, after he had been bashed, he never did sleep in the middle again. He always stayed on one side of the bed. He liked having Justin in bed with him every night. He liked being able to reach over and touch him. "Earth to Brian." he heard Justin say. Brian shook his head.

"What?" Brian asked. Justin chuckled.

"I asked you why your just standing there starring at me. You don't think you can use your Rage powers to make me pop a woody do you? Because I already told you it's down for the count." Justin said. He grabbed his dick through is boxers. "It's still numb feeling." Justin said. Brian chuckled and got undressed.

"No I wasn't thinking that. To bad I couldn't use Rage's superpowers. I could make your dick 20 inches long." Brian joked.

"I'd kill your ass."

"Who said your getting inside my ass?" Brian asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"You like it sometimes." Justin joked. He moved around a bit and then looked back up at Brian. "So what were you thinking about then when you spaced out?" Justin asked. Brian let out a deep breath and scrubbed his face. He wasn't about to tell him the total lesbionic thoughts he was having about having him share a bed again. So he decided to tell him some bad news instead.

"I was...thinking about something I have to tell you." Brian said seriously. Justin tilted his head.

"You're not gonna try and break up with me are you?" Justin joked. Brian huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes that's really what I want to say. Because I'm looking forward to Debbie ripping my balls off." he joked. "Wouldn't work. You'd never leave." he laughed. Brian scooted closer to him.

"Then what's wrong?" Justin asked.

"It's about your father." Brian said. Justin's shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What does he have to do with you?" Justin asked, looking down at his lap. Brian took a deep breath.

"Your father has decided that he's going to sue your mother for full custody of your sister." Brian said. Justin whipped his head up to look at him.

"What? Why the hell is he doing that? After all this time?" Justin demanded.

"Calm down Sunshine. I'm taking care of this. Melanie is already waiting-"

"Why is she waiting? Why doesn't Melanie just go after the fucking bastard?" Justin demanded. Brian twisted around, so he was on his knees, facing Justin. He put his hands on his shoulders.

"Justin stop it!" Brian commanded. "Listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes I'm listening." Justin said.

"Your dad has been waiting to start a fight with your mom. He was pissed at her because she switched Friday nights with him, and then Molly gets driven home by Debbie, Emmett and Carl. He hates Debbie, because you moved in with her and in his mind she just encouraged your disease." Brian said. He had only found this out tonight from Melanie and Emmett. He told Brian all the things that Justin's father had screamed at them when they brought Molly home.

"Debbie didn't force me to be gay." Justin said.

"I know that. But this is your father we're talking about. Now just relax and let me finish. He saw Debbie, and Emmett, and everyone can tell Emmett's gay, and your father just freaked. Demanded to know why she was with them, and Molly got upset and started crying, and told your father that you were back. So that's why he started saying he's going to the courthouse on Monday and get full custody of her." Brian said. Justin covered his face with his hands.

"Oh my God my poor mother." he said taking his hands away from his face. "It was hard enough when my father forced me out of the house. It's going to kill her if he wins." Justin said. Brian shook his shoulders again.

"Justin I'm not going to let that happen. I have all the money in the world to take care of this. Whoever the hell your father hires to represent him, I'm going to have Melanie and a whole fucking team of the best lawyers. Your dad won't win. Your mother and your sister will be just fine." Brian said. Justin scrubbed his face with his hands again.

"This is all my fault. This has always been my fault. Just because I'm gay." Justin said. Brian leaned forward and pulled Justin's face to look at him.

"Don't blame yourself because your father is a fucking terrible homophobic prick. You've always blamed yourself for their marriage falling apart. It was going to fall apart. At least it happened sooner then later. Your mother was miserable with him. And he threw his son away. What mother could love a man after he's hurt her son?" he asked. Justin's eyes filled with tears. "You didn't break up their marriage. If anything you got your mother out of that house sooner then years from now. Their marriage was never truly happy. And your mother loves you. She doesn't regret having a gay son. She loves you. And she won't stand by and let anyone hurt you." Brian said. Justin hid his eyes with his hand. "Your mom will be ok."

"But what about Molly?" he cried, looking back up. "He hit me. He wrecked your car and beat you up. I had to leave my own house because of him, and he wouldn't pay for college. What is he gonna do to her? She's cried to me a couple of times because he says awful things about me and my mom to her. It breaks her heart. She wasn't able to get away from it like I was. What if he hits her?" Justin cried. Brian didn't know what to say to that. He had never seen Justin cry like this. He sat back down next to Justin and pulled him into his arms. "She's had to deal with all the aftermath from me. She never did anything wrong." Justin cried.

"I know Justin." Brian said. He was never good at comforting someone. How was he even supposed to do this? Justin cried into his chest. He just hugged him, and rubbed his hands up and down.

"This is all my fault." he said.

"No it's not." Brian said. He pulled him to sit up and made him look at him. "I've already told you. This isn't your fault. Your mom doesn't even blame you. She cried for you. She doesn't understand how your father can treat you like this. She doesn't blame you. And you shouldn't either."

"My father blames it all on me though."

"Fuck your father. He's hit you. Kicked you out of the house when you were just a kid. He let you go to jail. Wouldn't pay for your fucking college education. I had to pick up his fucking slack and pay for his fucking kid to go to college, because he was to proud to have a gay son. He was lucky to have a son like you, and he threw you away. No good father throws theit son away." Brian said. He had to keep his face straight as he said that. He knows that he failed a lot with own son. But he always did these things, not because he didn't love him, but he thought he was better off. But right now wasn't the time to even think about that. "This isn't your fault. I'm going to take care of this. I promise. I won't let your dad take your sister away from your mom. Don't you trust me?" he asked. Justin stared at him for a few minutes.

"Yes I trust you. I just don't trust my dad." Justin said. Brian pulled him closer to him.

"I know Justin. But I'll do everything that I can to make this ok. I promise you." he said. The next few days went by quietly for the first time since Justin moved back. He had to sit back for the next week, so there wasn't anything for him to do. Justin was easily getting bored. But he took Brian's suggestion and started sketching out different things that he wanted to do in the house. Brian knew that once he was in that zone of sketching, he was able to forget everything else that was around him. But Brian could tell when he would come back down to reality. He was worried about his mom and his sister, and was beating himself up, blaming himself.

Everyone was really good at creating distractions for Justin, because everyone constantly kept coming by the loft to see him. Everyone was excited to have him back home. It was just a waiting game. Justin's father hadn't let Jennifer know anything about what he was doing. Carl and Melanie had gone to his house to take Molly back home. He had practically been holding her hostage in the house. But it was literally just a waiting game. And that's what was killing Justin.

After a week, Brian had brought Justin back to the doctor. His leg looked completely better. They took the stitches out, and it was easy for Justin to walk on again. He limped a bit, but he didn't have to use the crutches. Which made Brian so happy, because every time Justin would wake up in the middle of the night, he woke him up with the crutches bouncing on the floor. And to be honest, Justin was just clumsy with them. He was wobbly on them, and constantly bumped into things. The wall, the bed, the couch. Everything. Brian was happy to see them go. Justin still had to take it easy, but he didn't have to be on bed rest.

"When can we get someone out to Britin so we can start the redecorating?" Justin asked when they were in the Vette, leaving the doctors office.

"Cynthia's made some calls to some designers. She said she can set up a couple of meetings with them for you, and you can decide who you want. I already have a construction company. I've been using them since I started Kinnetik. I pay them well, they do everything fast, right and safely. Can't beat that." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"I think I'll take Emmett with me." Brian snorted. His phone rang then, and when he picked it up to see the screen, he saw that it was Jennifer. He shot a look at Justin.

"Is your phone on?" Brian asked. Justin picked it up and looked at his.

"I had it on vibrate. Is that my mom? I missed her call." he asked. Brian handed the phone to him. "Hey mom...wait slow down..." Justin said. Brian looked over at him. "WHAT?" Justin yelled.

"What happened?" Brian demanded.

"Go to her house." Justin said. Brian switched lanes and drove down the highway until he could turn around and go the opposite way. "Mom it's ok. Me and Brian will be right there...mom please stop crying. We'll be right there ok." Justin said. He waited a minute before he hung up.

"What happened?" Brian asked again.

"My dad served my mother. He's suing her for full custody." Justin said.

"We already knew he was going to do that. What else happened?" he asked.

"He went and took her out of school today. He said that my mother was endangering her." Justin said.

"Did she call Mel yet?" Brian asked.

"I have no idea." Justin said.

"Give me my phone I'll call her." Brian said. Brian was hiring Melanie to work for him with everything legal. His own personal lawyer. She would be making double the amount that she did at the law firm she worked for, and much more flexible hours to be with the kids. He dialed Mel's phone. "Get to Jennifer's house right now. She got served...what?...who?...We'll be right there." Brian said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Apparently you and I are about to get served. There's someone waiting there for us. They just got there." Brian said. They pulled up out front and walked into Kinnetik.

"Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney?" a man asked as they walked in.

"Yes. That's us." Brian said. The man handed each of them an envelope and walked away. They both ripped the envelopes open and read. "Fucking bastard." Brian said.

"It's a restraining order. I can't go near my own sister." Justin yelled.

"Honey it's ok. I'm going to take care of this. Let me see this." Melanie said and took the papers and read over them quickly. "Baby I can take care of this. Let's just get to your moms house." Melanie said. Brian led him back out to the car, and Melanie followed in her car, to Jennifer's house. When they walked in, Jennifer was sitting at the kitchen table crying, with Tucker and Debbie sitting on each side of her.

"Mom." Justin said. Jennifer stood up and hugged Justin, crying.

"There's a restraining order against me. I can't see my own daughter." Jennifer cried.

"That fucking lunatic. He made up all these fucking lies against you all." Debbie said.

"He said that I was forcing her to be around you, and she doesn't want to go anywhere near you." Jennifer cried.

"It's ok mom. He can't keep us away from Molly." Justin soothed her.

"I'm going to go get a court date so we can get rid of these restraining orders." Melanie said, as she held her hand to her cell phone. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Restraining orders? As in more then one?" Debbie asked. Jennifer pulled back.

"He sent one to me and Brian." Justin said. Jennifer let out another cry and hugged Justin. Brian called Cynthia to start calling the rest of his legal team to work with Melanie, and to get something done as soon as possible. "I'm so sorry mom." Justin said. There wasn't much that anyone could say to Justin or his mom. They were sorry. It was a horrible thing for Craig could do to his kids and ex-wife. Since it was late afternoon, there wasn't much that could be done. Filing injunctions or any legal action was difficult by that time of day. Brian felt terrible for the both of them. There was nothing to say that could console them. Jennifer sobbed that Molly was all alone with her father. That she wasn't told anything that was going on. How alone she must feel. Daphne came in a little bit later.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked.

"Craig filed restraining orders against us. He took Molly, and is suing for custody of her, claiming that Jennifer's an unfit mother, and that were all endangers to his daughter." Brian grumbled to her.

"Wait I got a text from her to go pick her up in an hour so I could bring her back here." Daphne said. Everyone stared at her.

"Molly texted you?" Jennifer asked.

"From one of her friends phones. She said her father pulled her out of school, so she snuck out of the house and is down the street at one of her friends. She says she's studying with her now, but wanted me to come pick her up and take her home." Daphne said.

"Did she say anything else?" Justin asked.

"She just said her dad is acting all belligerent. Lori took the baby and left last week to visit her mom, so she's not even around to calm him down. He's been drinking and shouting. So she locked herself in her room when he started pounding on it. I got worried so I wanted to come here and see what was going on." Daphne told them.

"Call her on her friends phone and let me talk to her." Jennifer cried. Melanie got up and ran over to them.

"Alright wait a second Jennifer." Melanie said.

"Please I need to talk to my daughter." Jennifer cried.

"Let's go and pick her up now and bring her back here." Justin said.

"Stop please. Both of you. Just wait a moment." Melanie said.

"I have to see her." Jennifer cried. Tucker pulled her backwards to hold her.

"I want nothing more then to go with you and pick her up and bring her back here. But we have to work around the law right now. There's a restraining order against all three of you right now. If any of you go near her, you'll go to jail." Melanie said.

"I don't care." Jennifer cried from Tucker's arms.

"Neither do I. Let that fucker come near me. I'll kill him." Justin said. Brain stepped forward.

"Justin calm down. Let Melanie talk and figure this out. She's going to take care of this." Brian said. He pulled Justin to his chest and held him there tightly.

"Daphne. Go pick Molly up. But don't bring her back to her father's house, or here." Melanie said. Jennifer cried out. "We can't make this any worse. You stay right here. I'll go with Daphne. Can she stay at your house?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah of course. She can stay in Justin's old room." Daphne said, trying to be helpful.

"Jennifer why don't you pack some of Molly's things." Melanie suggested.

"Come on honey I'll help you." Debbie said, putting her arm out for Jennifer. She followed Debbie down the hall. Melanie turned towards Justin.

"I'm doing everything I can Justin. I know you and your mom want to see Molly now, but if you go near her, your giving your father a huge advantage. Don't call her or try to contact her or go anywhere near her. Let me do my job. I can fix this Justin." Melanie told him. Justin's shoulders shook and Brian squeezed him harder. "Daphne is the safest person for her to be with. I'll get some paperwork started, and by tomorrow, I hope to have Molly back here. Once me and Daphne have Molly, I can get Carl out to Craig's house. Hopefully he's still drinking and made a fucking mess of the house, that they'll throw these restraining orders right out and Molly will be back tomorrow." Melanie said. Jennifer and Debbie came out with a duffle bag and handed it to Melanie. "Alright let's go get her." Melanie said to Daphne. She nodded, and leaned in and kissed Justin on the cheek, and left with Melanie. Daphne and Melanie got Molly safely, and drove her to Daphne's house. Carl took a couple of cops to go over and check Craig's house. Nothing had been thrown around. He was drunk, but he had no idea that Molly was even gone, and Carl never let him know that she was gone. Carl had lied and said that he got a call from a neighbor about a disturbance.

Brian brought Justin home after Jennifer went to sleep. He limped his way into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Brian gave him one of his pain killers. He knew it would help him sleep. They were woken up early the next morning by the police, demanding to know where Molly was. Craig had finally broken in to her room he next morning, and finally realized that she had been gone, and called the cops. Obviously seeing that she wasn't at her mothers, or her brothers houses. Justin let them know, that Daphne had picked her up, and taken her to her house, because his father was drunk and yelling at her.

By late afternoon, things had only gotten worse. Child Protective Services got involved, and took Molly with them, away from Daphne's. Not letting her stay with her mother or her father. They would only release her to another family member. The only one who lived close was Craig's brother, and Molly went into a rampage, screaming that she didn't want to go there. So Jennifer's brother got on a plane the following day and came to Pittsburg. He was staying at a condo, paid for by Brian, and in the same place that Lindsay and Melanie were staying. The only bad part was that Brian couldn't go there to see his son, because he would be to close to Molly. She would have to stay with her uncle for a week, before the court hearing.

Brian felt helpless. Justin was miserable, and there was nothing he could do for him. Justin just sat on the couch, starring into space. Brian felt terrible, but he had to leave a few times so he could go to the office. He had a few meetings that he couldn't ignore. He had to hand it to Ted and Cynthia. They were really running the place and keeping things strong. He made a mental note to give them each a raise, and a nice bonus as a personal thank you for everything that they were doing. Whenever he came back to the loft, Justin would still be on the couch. His sketchbook untouched. There was nothing that he could do. So he just sat next to Justin. He would lay his head on Brian's shoulder, and he would just sit there with him. Brian knew that was all he needed. Was for Brian just to be there for him. Just to sit there with him, and wrap an arm around him. Listen to him when he wanted to talk, or just sit there in silence.

Melanie talked with Brian about the hearing. Craig was pulling out all the stops about why Molly couldn't stay with Jennifer. That she allowed these evil people to be around their daughter. He was bringing up loads of things about her not taking care and paying attention to Molly, for being so focused on Justin all these years. That she allowed Justin, at 17, to have sex with a 29 year old. Brian was disgusted when he heard that. He was bringing up all these things about his and Justin's relationship. Melanie had even given him some documents, of stories that Craig was telling them. Ninety percent of them being made up. Lies like, Jennifer allowed Brian to sleep over. When he had to give them to Justin, he was disgusted. He was beating himself up, and blaming everything on him.

When they got to the court house for the hearing, it wasn't to decide if Molly was going to live with either parent, it was just about the restraining orders, and who she would be staying with temporarily, Justin pulled Brian and Melanie aside. "I've decided something. If it's going bad in there, I want you to just make sure that Molly goes home with my mother. If that means that the restraining order stays on me, then I'm fine with that, as long as my mom gets Molly." Justin said.

"Justin-" Melanie tried to say.

"Promise me. This isn't about me. It shouldn't be about me anyways. It's what's best for Molly. And she belongs with my mother. My dad is toxic and mean. She needs to be with my mom, and if that means I have to stay away from her then I will. Promise me Melanie. You'll do whatever it takes to get her back. Even if that means I can't see her." Justin pleaded.

"Of course I will honey. I'm doing everything I can." Melanie said, and hugged him. Justin and Brian sat in the front row. Daphne sat on Justin's other side, and Brian wrapped his arm around him. Brian had hired a team of five lawyers to work on Jennifer's case. Craig's lawyer was reading a list of reasons why Molly shouldn't be allowed in Jennifer's house. Each one worse then the next. Brian was just disgusted with how easily it was to lie. Melanie smiled at Jennifer, and then stood up. "Your honor. I am not only Mrs. Taylor's lawyer, but I have the unique privilege of knowing Mrs. Taylor, and Justin Taylor for almost six years now. Since Justin was 17 years old, and Molly was just in elementary school. I'm not just a lawyer who will defend my client, I'm the lawyer that while listening to that list of reasons why Molly isn't safe with Jennifer Taylor, I can pick out which of those are lies that Craig Taylor is spouting off." Melanie said. Craig's lawyer jumped up.

"Objection your honor." he yelled, but the judge held up his hand. His lawyer sat back down.

"As I was saying. Jennifer Taylor, is a very classy, eloquent woman. She is a very loving, caring and nurturing mother. Who quite frankly has inspired me over the years as a mother myself, and made me very jealous of Justin Taylor, for having such an amazing mother. Justin and Molly are lucky, to have this outstanding woman as their mother. She fights for them. She takes care of them. I can keep going on and on about Jennifer Taylor, I can use all the fancy words in the world. When it comes down to it, Jennifer Taylor provides and loving, stable, calm and peaceful home for Molly. She provided a loving home when her son Justin still lived with her...There are many reasons on there, having to do with Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney. We would be here all day if I had to sit here and defend each lie that Craig Taylor is telling about them. But neither of them live at Jennifer's house. They each have their own life. Up until recently, Justin was still living in New York. They aren't at Jennifer's house every day. And even if they were, Justin who is just like his mother, brings happiness to Molly's life. She loves her brother...but, my client Justin Taylor, has said that he will stay away from his mothers house, to insure that Molly gets to come home to his mother. Because as Justin Taylor just said to me outside this courtroom, this isn't about Justin. It shouldn't be about him anyways. This is about what's best for Molly. And we all know what is best for Molly. A loving, stable home. And that's what her mother provides for her. Molly Taylor snuck out of the house last week, because her father was screaming in a drunken stupor. She locked herself in her room and snuck out the window, and he didn't even know she had left until he broke into her room the next day. She got ahold of Justin's best friend, Daphne Chanders, and went home with her. Molly Taylor freaked out and screamed when she found out that she had to go home with Craig Taylor's brother, Connor Taylor. But she settled down when Jennifer Taylor's own brother, Adam Montgomery, came to take her. Jennifer and Justin's side of the family, provide calm and stability. And love. While we are waiting for a court date to decide on custody of Molly, I ask that you drop the restraining order on Jennifer Taylor, and let Molly go home with her mother. And even though Justin Taylor has asked me not to, I ask that you drop the restraining order on Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney. Justin is her brother and loves her very much. And having a restraining order on Brian Kinney is laughable. He rarely sees Molly, and has always been on his best behavior whenever she is around. I ask you to please let Molly go home with her mother." Melanie said, and sat down. She smiled at them as she stared ahead.

"I would like to hear from Molly Taylor." the judge said. Molly had been sitting at the other table. Craig had been advised to sit behind her in the first row. Molly stood up.

"Molly. Where would you like to go? To your mother or fathers house?" the judge asked. Molly looked over at her mom.

"With my mom." Molly said. The judge nodded her head.

"And what do you think about everything's that been said, from both your mother and father's point of view?" she asked. Molly's eyes widened.

"I honestly haven't heard any of that stuff my father said. I don't ever remember Brian being in the house when my parents were married. I didn't know any of this. But I feel like I have a home when I'm with my mom. And Tucker doesn't bother me. He's really nice and we all have a lot of fun together. And Justin just came home, and I miss him and want to spend time with him. And all that stuff I've heard about Brian...I don't really know him that well. He's always been really nice to me whenever he's been at my house, and my mom loves him. My mom kept me out of all that drama." Molly said. The judge smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright you can sit down." she said. Molly sat. "I'm going to be taking off the restraining orders on Jennifer and Justin Taylor, and Brian Kinney." the judge said. Jennifer let out a cry and Justin leaned forward to put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her. "And I will be releasing Molly into the care of her mother." the judge said. Jennifer cried again and Justin stood and leaned over the wall to hug her. "In the meantime, Mr. Taylor will only be able to have supervised visits with Molly until the later court date. Court dismissed." she said. The lawyer yelled, and Molly jumped up and ran over to her mother.

"Oh God sweetie I'm so happy to see you." Jennifer cried. Brian watched Justin's face. He was so relieved. Melanie stood up and walked around to them. Justin just stared at her and she hugged.

"Thank you so much." Justin said.

"Melanie thank you so much." Jennifer cried. Justin pulled back and let Jennifer hug Melanie. Molly ran around, pushing Brian out of the way, to hug Justin.

"Alright. How about we all go back to the Diner for a celebratory dinner. On me." Brian said.

"You own it, you never have to pay." Justin joked.

"If it's on you why can't we go somewhere expensive?" Molly asked. They burst out laughing at her. Brian pulled Molly towards him.

"Alright little sister to be, how about you pick somewhere?" Brian asked.

"Oh no don't let her pick. She'll pick that God awful Italian restaurant with the singing waiters" Tucker said. Brian and Mel exchanged a bemused look.

"I love that place." Molly whined.

"The Liberty Diner it is." Brian cheered. Craig walked up to them then.

"Get your fucking perverted gay hands off my daughter." Craig sneered, going to hit him. Brian pulled Molly back, but Justin and Tucker stepped in front of the two.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Justin demanded.

"Don't do this right now." Craig's lawyer advised.

"That pervert has his fucking paws on my daughter." Craig said. His lawyer pulled him back.

"And what do you think I'm gonna do to her?" Brian demanded. Tucker pulled Molly back and out of the court room, as Jennifer stepped forward.

"Will you shut the hell up and stop embarrassing yourself and making a scene. What is the matter with you?" Jennifer cried.

"You let all these fucking faggots into your home, corrupting our daughter. You let these perverts into your house while your daughter is there." Craig said.

"I need you to walk away. Now." his lawyer said.

"You let this pervert molest our son and didn't give a shit." Craig said. Justin stepped forward and got right into his face.

"You fucking bastard. He didn't molest me. I never told him how old I was when we met. And he loves me. He never hurt me. He paid for my college education while you stood there and told me to go to Dartmouth and be straight. You can't even deal with the fact that your own son prefers guys over girls." Justin said and leaned in real close to his father, and lowered his voice. "I like cock. I love cock. I love sucking cock. I love getting fucked in the ass by cock. I love sticking my own cock in some tight guys ass. And I love to fall asleep with Brian's cock still in my ass." he whispered. It was like Brian was watching in slow motion, and couldn't stop it. Craig pulled his arm back and punched Justin in face, sending him reeling into Brian. Brian couldn't even hold himself up, and went tumbling backwards into Melanie, and the three went flying to the floor. Craig's lawyer couldn't stop him as Craig went flying and went to jump onto Justin. Brian couldn't defend himself with his arms, because Justin's body was preventing him from that, but Brian used his left leg to hit Craig as hard as he could when he came down. His foot hit him right in the chest. It was enough of a blow to make him pause long enough for the security guards to come rushing in. Craig was able to get one more punch into Justin. It only hit him in the stomach, but two security guards pulled Craig off of them, and pulled him out of the room, screaming. Tucker had come running back in and he and Jennifer helped Justin stand up. Brian rolled off of Melanie and they slowly stood up.

"BRING CRAIG TAYLOR DOWN TO THE POLICE STATION!" The judge yelled. She had been standing there watching the whole time.

"Oh my God are you ok?" Jennifer cried. Justin's nose was gushing blood. Tucker ripped his jacket off and wrapped it around Justin's head. Some time when he fell, he hit the side of his head, and that to was bleeding.

"Oh my God." Melanie cried. Brian was trying to stay focused. His head was pounding and his back and hand were fucking aching. Melanie was sitting down holding her head. She pulled her hand forward and her head was bleeding to.

"Oh my God." Jennifer cried, looking at Melanie. She ran over and tried to help Melanie stand up. "Your bleeding to." Jennifer said to Brian. Brian didn't know where he was bleeding exactly. But after a moment he tasted it. He spit onto the floor and blood came pouring out.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" someone yelled. Carl and Debbie has just ran in.

"We have to get these three to the hospital." Jennifer said. They helped the three into the cars and rushed them off. After a few hours they were able to put all the damages together. Craig had hit Justin so hard, that it broke his nose. But he hit his eye and cheek to. Luckily his eye would just be black and hurt like hell, but nothing else was broken. When they fell, Justin hit his head on one of the chairs, cutting it open and needed stitches. And Justin had a bruise on his stomach from where his father had hit him. They had already checked, and he didn't have any internal injuries. Just a bad bruise. When he went flying back into Brian, he hadn't been expecting it. Brian's whole left arm was a mess. Justin snapped his middle finger, so Brian's middle finger was in a finger brace. He somehow twisted his wrist, banged his elbow and popped his shoulder out of place. So his whole left arm was wrapped up and in a sling. And his back was a fucking mess. They told him he would need a chiropractor. And he had bit his lip when he fell, and Justin's head knocked into him so hard that his tooth broke. Melanie had cut the back of her head open, and had a concussion from hitting the floor so hard. And she had banged her hip so bad that she couldn't put any weight on her leg. The three of them laid side by side on beds in the E.R. when Lindsay, Michael and Ben came running in to see them. Lindsay went straight to Melanie's side.

"What the hell happened. Ma called me in such a panic. We left the kids with Hunter to get down here." Michael said, starring at the three of them.

"Justin loves cock." Brian said from his spot on the bed. He wasn't opening his eyes to see anyone.

"Um...what does that have to do with anything?" Ben asked.

"It's what he said to his father. So his father punched him. It was a real domino effect. He hits Justin, Justin falls into me, I fall into Melanie, and we all fall down together." Brian grumbled.

"He's turned into such a monster." Jennifer cried from where she was sitting in between Justin and Brian. Debbie walked over and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Damn straight he is. Carl already took their statements. All three of them are pressing charges. He's not only getting in trouble for this, but he's gonna lose his own daughter, just like he lost his son. And the fucking judge was standing there the whole time. Saw the whole thing. She had him sent right to the police station. She's going to put him away for a long ass time." Debbie said.

"Well it's a good thing it was all done in front of the judge. This only makes your case that much better." Tucker said.

"Where's Molly?" Ben asked.

"The judge sided with me. All the restraining orders are gone. Daphne brought her back to my house. Molly never saw the fight." Jennifer said sadly.

"I just want to go home." Melanie moaned.

"Can they leave yet?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah we were just waiting for you guys. I figure someone will have to stay with these two." Debbie said to Michael, pointing to the boys.

"We don't need a babysitter." Brian complained.

"Sunshine is still limping from the fucking nail last week. Look at his face now. He can't even open his eye and he has a fucking nose brace on his face. Are you going to take care of him? You can't even move because of your back, and your one arm down. You need a fucking care taker until you can take care of Sunshine. He was never this banged up until you started taking care of him." Debbie complained. Brian finally opened his eyes and stared at her.

"He's fucking clumsy. He ran into the nail. I didn't know I had to baby proof the fucking house before he went in. And it's not my fault he's hurt now. It's his fucking father. He's going to pay for this. He broke my tooth. No one messes with anything on my fucking face and gets away with it." Brian said.

"Brian shut up!" Lindsay said. Brian looked over at her. "And stop saying all that in front of Justin." she hissed. He raised his good arm.

"HE'S FUCKING PASSED OUT. HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SLEEP THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN!" Brian yelled.

"Will you shut the hell up. Your in a fucking hospital." Debbie said, smacking his good arm down.

"I am so not taking care of him." Ben said.

"I'll stay with them." Michael regretfully said.

"When can they leave?" Lindsay asked again.

"Once you all got here. Carl already went ahead to the pharmacy and got their pain meds. Someone wake up Sunshine. And get them all wheelchairs." Debbie said.

"I don't need a fucking wheelchair." Brian said.

"Like hell you don't. You can't even walk your back hurts so bad. Just lay back until we can get you a wheelchair. Fucking asshole." she said as she walked away with Michael and Ben. Lindsay and Jennifer just looked at each other.

"Are you ok?" Lindsay asked.

"No I'm not ok. My fucking tooth is broken-" Brian tried to say.

"I wasn't talking to you. Just lay back and shut up." Lindsay told him. He huffed as he laid back. "Are you ok Jen?" Lindsay asked. She had been sitting back crying.

"My ex-husband just attacked my son. Look at his beautiful face. You can't even see it." Jennifer said sadly.

"What about my face?" Brian asked.

"Brian shut up." Lindsay told him. Jennifer turned and looked at Brian, and brushed some hair away from his face.

"I'm sorry you got hurt to." she said gently. He smiled at her, and then glared at Lindsay. Michael, Debbie and Ben came back in with wheelchairs.

"Alright you think you can manage getting into the chair?" Michael asked Brian. Brian nodded and tried to sit up, but couldn't do it. Michael rolled his eyes and helped Brian into the chair, with him groaning the whole time.

"Fucking pain killers didn't do shit. I'm suing his fucking ass." Brian complained. Ben had helped Melanie into her chair.

"What are we gonna do about Justin. The pain killers they gave him for his nose just put him right to sleep." Jennifer said.

"Me and Michael will get him." Ben said. They helped move Justin into the chair who just slumped over. It wasn't as easy getting him into Tucker's car, which was the easiest car to get him in to. Mel and Lindsay's van wasn't easy if he was passed out.

"How are we going to get him into the loft?" Michael asked.

"Throw Sunshine over the Professors shoulder Michael. He always wanted a big strong man to carry him up to his tower and have his wicked way with him." Brian said from his seat in the backseat next to.

"Will you just shut up." Michael said.

"I am so tired of his mouth." Debbie said.

"I have a fucking right to complain. I'm in pain because this fucking asshole decides to beat the shit out of his own son, and I have to pay the price yet again. Because he can't deal with the fact that HIS SON IS GAY!" Brian yelled.

"Stupid fucking prick." Melanie grumbled. Lindsay looked at her.

"Thank you. See, someone understands me today." Brian said.

"I have a fucking concussion and a bruised hip because of him. Let Brian kick his ass." Melanie complained.

"THANK YOU!" Brian said. Lindsay, Debbie, Michael and Ben all stared at each other.

"Oh this is fucking nuts. Mortal enemies are on the same side, Brian's bitching louder then usual, and Sunshine is just laying there fucking passed out." Debbie said, covering her face with her hands.

"Someone take a God dammed picture." Brian said.

"Aren't you annoyed with his complaining?" Lindsay asked Melanie.

"He's just bitching for all three of us. I'm to tired to complain and Justin is to high from pain killers to bitch. More power to Brian. Get angry for all three of us." Melanie said. Lindsay covered her face.

"RIGHT ON SISTER!" Brian yelled.

"Alright let's get them home. Just drop me and Michael off at the loft." Ben told Carl. He and Michael went with Carl and Debbie, Lindsay took Melanie, and Tucker took Jennifer, Brian and Justin.

"Is he going to complain the whole time." Tucker asked Michael and Ben.

"I would most definitely count on it." Brian said. Brian was in to much pain to stand up on his own, so he had to lean on both Michael and Tucker to make it upstairs. Ben hoisted Justin over his shoulders, like Brian suggested. Jennifer moving his face so he didn't hurt Justin. "Michael get me my phone." Brian grumbled. Michael did as he was told and handed it to Brian as they stood in the elevator. He took a picture of Ben. "Turn him around so I can take a picture of his face." Brian said.

"For the love of God will you stop that?" Debbie asked.

"Sunshine is gonna love this. Now fucking turn him around before I start singing the worst version of Celine Dion's Titanic that you ever heard." Brian ground out. Ben turned around so Brian could snap the picture.

"BEN!" Michael scolded. But Ben didn't care.

"I don't feel like fighting with him." Ben said.

"Thanks Zen Ben." Brian said,smiling at him. They carefully laid both the guys down in bed.

"If you wouldn't mind just driving me back, I can pack some things for Michael to stay here for a few days." Ben asked Carl.

"Of course." Carl said. Michael helped Brian out of his pants, and made Michael and Ben help Justin out his clothes till he was just in his underwear. He still hadn't woken up.

Justin didn't wake up till later that night, moaning in pain. Brian was passed out by then on his own pain killers, and Michael was the only one there. So he got up and ran over to him. "Hey Justin's it's ok. Your at the loft." Michael said.

"Oh my God. My nose." he breathed out.

"I know. It's broken. Here I have some really strong pain killers. This will make it go away." Michael said. He helped Justin swallow it, but Justin was still groaning.

"I have to pee." Justin groaned.

"Ok come on I'll help you to the bathroom." Michael said. It was a good thing that he stayed near him, he was wobbly on his feet. He got him to the toilet and as long as he had a hand on the wall he was fine, so he stepped out of the bathroom. But then helped him back into bed.

"What happened?" Justin asked.

"Don't you remember? Your father hit you. He broke your nose." Michael said sympathetically. Justin turned and looked over at Brian.

"How come your here?"

"You fell on Brian. He hurt his back. I gave him some pain killers a few hours ago to. To shut him up." Michael joked.

"Oh God I hurt all over." Justin said.

"I know. But just lay back. Try to relax. The pain killers are pretty strong. You should start feeling the effects any minute now. Just try and relax Justin." Michael said. And after a few minutes, he was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I hope everyone is enjoying this. I recently just started watching Queer as Folk on Netflix, and instantly became obsessed. Because of Brian and Justin lol But I've gotten a few messages from the same person, asking that she doesn't want me to keep posting chapters in the same night, and wants me to stop and wait a few days before I post again. She's finding it overwhelming to read, and she may have to give up on it. Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way. Because I've been having a lot of fun writing this story, and it's definitely taken a fun turn. I have chapters written out ahead of time, and I am just not finding time to go through them, and post them. I don't have much room on my MacBook anymore, and my chapters take up a lot of room. So I've been uploading them so I can get them off my computer. You can come back to the story anytime and play catch up. But I'm going to keep posting my chapters, until I've gotten them all up, and then write it one chapter at a time. So I hope everyone else is enjoying the updates, and stay tuned, I have so much more fun stories to tell for Brian and Justin**

CHAPTER 8

Michael stayed with them for the next few days. Emmett drove Brian to his chiropractor appointments, getting his back aligned. After the third day, Emmett drove him to the dentist where they fixed Brian's tooth, giving him a fake one. Brian was pissed beyond belief. He always prided himself on having the perfect body from head to toe. It was bad enough having a fake ball, now he had a fake tooth.

Justin stayed asleep pretty much for next couple of days. After his Vicodin would wear off, he'd wake up in pain, Michael would give him another one, and after a little bit, he would fall back asleep. Justin always had weird reactions to medications, and falling asleep on Vicodin was no different. Brian was feeling better after four days, and so was Melanie. She was able to walk again, although her hip still hurt. But Brian's arm was still in a sling. Justin's swelling on his eye had gone down, but it was still bruised. It was his nose that was the problem.

They had to wait till the swelling went down to bring him back to the hospital. It was then that the doctors would make the decision if Justin needed surgery or not. Saying Brian pissed was an understatement. He was going to make Justin's father pay for everything. Every single detail concerning him, Justin and Melanie. Such small details like getting groceries because they were at home instead of at work. Gas to go take someone to the doctor. The time that any of their family members didn't go to work to help with them. He even made Ben pay Hunter for babysitting J.R. and Gus. He really wanted to stick every penny to him. And he better believe that he was making Craig pay for Justin's surgery. Brian was excited. Justin just cancelled his health insurance in New York right before the accident with the nail, and was in the process of getting health insurance in Pennsylvania. So it was going to really cost some money. Of course Brian was paying for it, but he wanted his father to pay for this.

After the fifth day, Michael said that Justin's swelling had gone down enough for them to take Justin back to the hospital. They had waited a few hours after giving him Vicodin, and decided to wake him up. He would still feel the effects of the pain meds helping him, but enough that it would start wearing off, and the doctors could give him something there. "He needs a shower first." Michael said. He turned to look at Brian, Emmett and Ben. "He's been home five days and hasn't taken a shower once." Michael told them.

"Well honey how are we gonna do that with his face. He's in so much pain still." Emmett said.

"Nurse Mikey for a sponge bath," Brian joked.

"Actually that's not a bad idea." Ben said. They all looked at him. "If we could just prop him up on the toilet. Brian could do it. We just have to make sure he stays sitting up.

"We gonna wash his hair?" Emmett asked, looking down at Justin.

"I say we leave his face alone. Let the hospital do that maybe?" Michael asked. Ben nodded and looked over at Brian.

"Nurse Brian for a sponge bath." Ben joked at him. Brian smiled. He would help Justin up himself and take care of him, but he had one arm still in a sling. The pain was starting to go away, but the doctors wanted him to keep it in a sling to keep it absolutely still. That meant he had to rely on his friends to not only help him, but really take care of Justin. He didn't like that. But he nodded, and Emmett started shaking Justin.

"Justin. Sweetie wake up." Emmett said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"You think sweetie is gonna wake him up?" Brian asked. Emmett rolled his eyes at him and kept shaking him.

"Well if your so smart please, by all means. Wake him up." Emmett said and stood up. Brian sat on the bed next to him.

"Hey Sunshine wake up. I'll let you fuck my ass if you open your eyes." Brian said loudly, shaking him.

"Oh real nice." Michael said.

"I thought Brian Kinney never bottomed for anyone." Emmett joked.

"I never have." Brian said, smiling. Of course he let a guy once when he was younger. The first time he had sex with a guy. Brian liked the feeling, but Brian never let anyone top him again. He was a man. He was a top kind of man. Except a certain blonde came along and changed all that. It had only happened a few times. But sometimes, he let Justin be the top. Justin loved it, so if anything was going to wake him up, that would be it. And just like Brian said, it woke him up. Emmett burst out laughing.

"We'll have to have Justin let us know what it's like really fucking Brian Kinney." Emmett said. Justin looked around.

"What?" Justin moaned out.

"Justin come on. We gotta get you cleaned up. And then we're gonna take you to the hospital." Brian said, standing up. Emmett sat back down and helped Justin sit up.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Come on sweetie it's ok. We'll just get you all cleaned up, then take you to some hot Doctor Dreamy, and let them fix that nose of yours." Emmett said. He and Ben worked on getting him into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet. "Here I'll stand here and hold him." Emmett said, as only a super skinny person could squeeze in and stand between the toilet and wall. He made sure that Justin stayed sitting up, and Brian kneeled down, and started washing him with a face cloth.

"God Sunshine you stink." Brian joked.

"Nice." Michael told him.

"Fuck you." Justin whispered, making the other three guys chuckle. The guys watched quietly as Brian washed him. It was a little hard. He had to maneuver his legs around with one hand, and wash him with the same hand. But that wasn't the part that had the three men so quiet. It as the fact that Brian was being sweet and gentle with Justin. After they were done, and Brian and Emmett got Justin dressed, Emmett having to look the other way while he helped Justin stay up while Brian switched his underwear.

They got him down to the car and to the hospital. Brian stayed with him in the room while Justin dozed on and off. They took an x-ray, and the doctor decided he needed to have surgery. Justin was just so out of it, that he didn't even really realize what was going on. They admitted him to the hospital, and he would have the surgery the next morning. Brian decided to stay with him. His mother had come by and stayed for a few hours, but by 8:00, everyone had gone home. Justin pretty much slept the whole time. Woke up to go to the bathroom, but that was it. It was a little after 2 A.M. that Justin woke up and started calling for Brian. Brian was startled awake from his recliner, and got up and went to sit in the chair next to him. "Brian?"

"Hey I'm right here. Are you ok?" Brian asked, pushing some hair away from his face gently.

"Why am I in the hospital again?" Justin asked, looking around.

"Your nose. You have to have surgery tomorrow morning for them to fix it. They needed the swelling to go down before they could do anything for it. Are you in any pain?" Brian asked.

"No I don't feel anything. I'm just really tired." Justin whispered.

"That's a good thing then. They gave you good drugs. I don't get the good stuff for this." Brian said, pointing to his arm.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked, worried about Brian. He just smiled down at him.

"Yeah I'm ok. They popped my shoulder back into place. And my elbow feels much better. And my wrist should be better in no time. I just have to work on jerking off several times a day to get it's full strength back." he joked. Just like he did years ago when he made the same joke to Justin. "This is the best part though." he said as he pulled his arm out of his sling and held up his middle finger that was locked in it's brace. Justin chuckled. "You can't tell if I'm showing you my hurt finger, or flicking you off." Brian joked.

"One of life's greater mysteries." Justin joked, and smiled. Brian smiled back at him.

"I've missed seeing that smile." Brian admitted.

"I'm surprised you can see it under this huge thing on my nose, and my black eye." Justin said.

"Well I can't really see your face under that, but I can still see your smile." Brian said.

"Will you hop into bed with me?" Justin asked. Brian didn't think that was a good idea. "Please. I'm kinda scared to be having surgery tomorrow. I just want to sleep close to you." Justin whispered. Brian couldn't argue with that. He helped Justin sit up, and Brian laid down in bed, while Justin squeezed in carefully, avoiding having Brian touch his nose. It took a few minutes of moving, but they finally found a comfortable spot. "I love you." Justin whispered before he fell back to sleep. Brian kissed the top of his head.

"I love you to you stupid twat." he slept as still as he could, not wanting to hurt Justin. But he figured they had him pumped full of so many good drugs that he wouldn't feel a thing. Justin's mom was the one to shake him awake the next morning.

"The nurse said she was gonna be in in a few minutes to get him prepped for surgery." Jennifer whispered. Brian nodded his head, and gently started shaking Justin awake. He looked all around as he sat up.

"Morning sunshine." Brian yawned as he carefully got out of Justin's bed. He would have to go see his chiropractor after the way that he slept. He tried stretching, but it wasn't any good.

"I'm starving." Justin groaned. Brian chuckled.

"We've been trying to get him to eat for a week. And now when he can't eat is when he's hungry." Brian said.

"Sweetie how are you feeling?" Jennifer asked.

"Besides hungry." Brian told him.

"I feel all loopy. Whatever they gave me feels gooood." Justin slurred. They both chuckled. "Where's Molly?" Justin asked.

"She's at school. She says she misses you. And good luck." Jennifer said. Brian could tell Justin was smiling.

"Is she ok?" Justin asked.

"She's really good Justin. She's only worried about you. But the kid bounces back from everything" Jennifer said.

"Sounds like she's a lot like her older brother." Brian commented. Justin turned to look over at him. He knew what Justin was thinking. About the day after the bombing, and Brian went to see how Justin was doing. He told Justin, that he knew that if anyone would come out of this unruffled, it would be him. It seems that he passed that trait on to his little sister.

"Mr. Taylor?" a nurse said as she came in with a male nurse. "We're going to take you down to surgery now." she said. She looked at Brian and Jennifer. "You're welcome to stay in the room to wait for him if you'd like. He should be back within an hour or two. This is a minimal invasive surgery, and he'll be able to go home tomorrow." she told them. Jennifer and Brian nodded, and Jennifer stood up and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you when you get out." she whispered. Justin nodded his head. She stood back to let Brian walk over to him.

"You ok there Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin just looked at him, and Brian leaned in closer. "Nose jobs aren't a big deal. You'll be out in a few hours, and you'll sleep through the whole thing. And when you wake up, I'll bring you whatever food your blonde bubble butt desires." Brian whispered. Justin smiled.

"Cap'n Crunch." Justin whispered. Brian snorted.

"I can bring you anything in the world, and you want some crappy surgery cereal." Brian joked. Justin just smiled, and Brian leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you you stupid clumsy twat." Brian said. He saw relief in Justin's face. It was exactly what he needed to hear.

"I love you to." Justin whispered, and he was wheeled out. He and Jennifer sat there for a moment.

"What's the news on the home front?" Brian asked Jennifer. She rubbed her forehead.

"His lawyer is pulling out all the stops. He's attacking Tucker big time right now." Jennifer said.

"How can he even do that?"

"He's saying that Molly is uncomfortable around him. That he's mean to her. At my house and at school. Although she's in high school now and he's teaching in middle school, so they only ever see each other at my house. But he's trying to say that I let him hit her and he brings home strange women to my condo." she said, almost chuckling. "I just can not believe what lies he's actually saying. There all more ridicules then the next one. He's saying that Tucker's exposed himself to her. And then he's saying that when I do spend time with her, I'm always bringing her to hang out with all the fags. That I leave her with Debbie all the time, and he's attacking Debbie saying that she forced her own son to be gay, and forces anyone who lives in her house to be gay, and she's trying to do the same to Molly." Jennifer said. Brian laughed

"Unfortunately that part is oh so true. She wants every young man to be a fag." Brian joked. Jennifer laughed at that.

"And of course there's Emmett that lives there, who's always flaunting himself in front of her. And he says that I bring her down Liberty Ave all the time, and make her eat at the very gay and homosexual Liberty Diner." she said. Brian just realized he had never seen Molly at the Diner.

"Wait. Has Molly even ever been to the Diner before?" Brian asked. Jennifer shook her head.

"He's accusing me of that, and bringing her to all the PFLAG meetings and marches. I haven't brought Molly to Liberty Avenue once. And it's not for the reason that he thinks that I haven't. Because of all the gay people. It's because I have walked into the Diner, and there are some men that walk in there with holes in the back of their leather pants." she said. Brian just stared at her. "Molly's absolutely fine if she sees a man kissing another man. Or even a woman kissing another woman. But what I don't want to expose her to just yet, is half naked people. I'm an adult, I can handle it, and not bat an eye. And the foul language that goes on there a lot of the time. She's a young girl that doesn't need to hear details about sex. And I would feel the same exact way if I was bringing her somewhere where all they talk about is graphic details about a girl and guy having sex. Sex is sex, no matter who it's with, and some things I'd like to not expose her to. She's only 15 years old. And he thinks because I go there, that I bring a young girl there. I do have standards." Jennifer said.

Brian couldn't help but understand what she meant. It was different for Justin. First of all, he was a guy. All they did was talk about sex. And he was 17 years old when he ventured out to Liberty Ave for the first time. Molly was never around all that. She knew her brother was gay. She had seen him kissing Brian before. She had gone to a few parties where the family was. She knew Michael and Ben were married. She knew Lindsay and Melanie were married with two kids, both by gay men. She knew Emmett and Ted were gay, and both had boyfriends. She knew Vic was gay, and had died from AIDS. She knew all that, and didn't care. She liked them all just the same. But he understood that she wanted to keep Molly innocent for a little while longer.

"Well what's he saying about me and Justin?" he asked. Jen let out a big huff.

"Well you know he's bringing up everything about you meeting Justin when he was 17. He's saying you forced him. Then he's saying that before he even knew about it, I was letting Justin sneak you in and have sex in his room. And smoke pot in his room. Do drugs and drink. That I tried to hide it from Craig. That I was letting him sneak out to see you. That I even hit Justin. And the kicker. That fender bender that you had. Was me." Jennifer said. Brian laughed.

"He's blaming that on you now?" Brian asked.

"Yep. And that I kicked him out and let him live with you. And then moved him out of your loft to Debbie's without letting him know where Justin was. And he's blaming the fact that Chris Hobbs attacked him at the prom, on you. That you were the one that egged him on, and Justin just got caught in the middle of the two of you. That you just pushed Chris Hobbs to far and he snapped." Jen said. Brian could feel his blood boiling. To have to have this brought up again was sickening. And to make it sound like it wasn't Chris' fault at all was sickening and disgusting. "And his whole college education has been a bust because of you." she said.

"Wait a minute. What the fuck does any of me and Justin have to do with Molly?"

"None of it." she said. He scrubbed his face. This was getting ridiculously out of hand.

"Melanie will take care of all this. She'll shove it all out the window and keep the focus on Molly. She won't let any of this extra crap get in the way of the real reason why everything is going on." Brian reassured her.

"I just don't get why he would do any of this. Molly's going to have to be put on the stand. That's traumatic for a 15 year old who has no idea about any of this. He's single handedly putting her through pain." Jennifer said, pulling a tissue out of her purse and wiping her face.

"Yeah well after his little stunt in the courtroom, in front of the damn judge, there's no way he's going to win."

"Oh, well she may have saw everything, but she didn't hear everything. He's saying that when Justin was whispering, he said that he was going to take Molly back to your house and..." she trailed off.

"I don't even think I want to hear this part." he groaned. It could only be something goose and awful.

"He was gonna let you fuck him in front of Molly." she said. He felt like he was going to sick.

"Like I'd ever. My God...Jennifer I...I'm really sorry." Brian said. It was all he could say. A little over an hour, Justin was back, sleeping of course. Brian sat next to him for a few hours, waiting for him to wake up, and couldn't believe what the last few weeks had been like. Having Justin back...wasn't what he imagined. The first week was pure heaven. They stayed at Britin hiding from everyone. Then the second week at the loft, Justin was miserable. He had to be on bed rest, and all he could think about was what his father was going to do. Then we was off of bed rest, his father put a restraining order against them. If he thought Justin was miserable waiting to hear what his father would do, actually knowing it was worse. He had never seen Justin so unhappy. And then the past few days had been Justin sleeping all day. He hadn't been able to really enjoy having Justin home.

Melanie had stopped by for a few hours, and went over all the points in Craig's statements, and how she reassured them everything would be fine. That was one problem solved. He had complete faith in Melanie and the team he put together. Mel was in charge, but she listened and used the help of the other lawyers. Ted and Cynthia were completely taking care of Kinnetik. Ted was a super fast learner in advertising, and even was pretty good at it, much to Brian's surprise.

He got his back and arm checked out while Justin was still sleeping, and came back with his arm finally out of the sling. His middle finger still in the metal brace, but all was well. For him at least. He wanted his arm back so he could take care of Justin. It made him feel like an invalid, not only having Michael around to take care of him, but taking care of Justin. Not being able to take care of Justin himself was torture. But he could now. Justin just needed a few more days of sleep anyways.

He wanted to do something to make Justin happy. To give him that Sunshiny smile back. Something to lift his spirits. He figured he'd have to wait until Justin was back on his feet, but he wanted to push Justin to work on the house and the wedding again. He was so happy when he was sketching out ideas for the house, and when he was planning the wedding. Why should they keep putting their lives on hold? Justin felt at home in Britin with only a bed, boxes everywhere, a couch and some food. He knew Justin felt that with the little that they had there for a few days. He wanted to give Justin the world.

Justin didn't wake up again till the next morning, and he moaned in pain. "Hey there Sunshine." he said.

"I feel like I got run over." he moaned.

"I know. There gonna come in and check up on you and see if you can go home." Brian said.

"Pain meds. God my fucking face hurts." Justin groaned. Brian pushed some of his hair back.

"I know just relax. They'll be in pretty soon. They wanna make sure your cute button nose still looks like a cute button nose." Brian joked.

"Better fucking still look good." he groaned. The doctor came in to look at Justin. She said that it was a clean break, so it should look just the same as it did before. And that he could go home. Jennifer drove them home, and Brian felt normal again. He was the only one taking care of Justin. The next three days, Justin pretty much slept the whole time. It wasn't until the fourth day that he stayed up for a few hours. Brian gave him his Cap'n Crunch and sat on the couch with him.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked.

"I feel like a fucking beat up teddy bear." he said. Brian burst out laughing. "I had stitches in my leg, on my head, my face is swollen and black, and I had to have my nose put back together again." Justin complained.

"You sound more like Humpty Dumpty." Brian joked. Justin nodded.

"Yeah it does...this was not how I wanted to spend my first month back here." Justin said. Brian let out a deep breath.

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Brian said. He scooted closer to Justin and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "But I have an idea that might make you start feeling better." Brian said. Justin turned to look at him.

"I hope it doesn't involve me going out in public with this contraption on my face." Justin said. Brian just smiled at him.

"It's more for when your feeling up to it. We talked about it, but we weren't able to actually do it." Brian said. Justin stared at him. "I want to go move into Britin as soon as possible. I don't want to wait." he admitted. Justin tilted his head. "So. While everything's good right now. Your mom has custody of Molly, and the judge is going to side with your mom...and someone doesn't have on their sunshiny smile. So how about we really start deciding what we want to do with the house. Get someone in there to start whatever needs to be done. I bought it 9 months ago and we haven't done a thing. So let's do it Sunshine." he said. Justin smiled at him. "And let's pick a date out for the wedding and you can start planning the wedding of your dreams. Bigger and better then last time." he said.

"Really?" Justin asked. Brian nodded.

"I know you can't do much. But you can sketch. And you can play on your MacBook looking up room designs for the house, and table arrangements for the wedding." Brian said. He got up and grabbed his sketchbook and MacBook for him and handed it to him. "Don't let your dad get in the way of your happiness. That's all he's ever tried to do to you. Prove that you don't need him. Plan the best wedding that Gayopolis has ever seen." Brian joked, making Justin chuckle. "Design the most beautiful house that you turn into a home. Have a better marriage then your father did. Have a better career then your father ever did. Have a better home that your father ever did, and have a better wedding then he ever did. Be happy. Happier then he ever was. Let him know what he missed out on." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed Brian softly.

"Thank you." Justin said. Brian smiled at him.

"Cynthia is waiting for your call when you feel up to it. She's narrowed it down to three different designers that she knows that you'll like. She actually thinks you should utilize all three of them." he said.

"How come?" Justin asked as he settled himself back into the couch.

"Well apparently there all amazing, but each of them there own special knack for one specific area of the house. There's this one guy who's amazing with anything to do with outside. Like gardening and patios and even the stables. She said if we wanted to turn the stables into something else, he would be amazing." Brian said.

"Well I did have one idea for one of the stables." Justin said. Brian could tell he blushed a little.

"Well what are you thinking Sunshine?" he asked.

"Well I do want to keep one of the stables as a stable. Get a couple of horses. Couldn't you see Gus and J.R. coming over to ride horses? They'd love it." he said. Brian smiled.

"That sounds nice. What about the other stable?"

"Well. I was kind of thinking to make it into my studio." he said.

"That sounds really good. Cynthia said he's the one that would be perfect to do an art studio." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"What about the other two?" Justin asked.

"Well the girl is apparently amazing with bedrooms and living rooms. Cynthia said it looked like she had done my loft. So apparently I already like her." Brian joked.

"What about the other one?"

"She's the one who's the expert in the sex play rooms." Brian said seriously. Justin's mouth fell open and Brian chuckled.

"Shut up." Justin said, hitting his arm.

"She's really good with kitchens and bathrooms. That's her specialty. Cynthia said she weeded out the rest. These three were the best. And for other rooms we should just have them all give us plans, like for my office or the dining room. See who comes up with something we like better." Brian said. He stretched his arms and yawned. "And then we can call up Emmy Lou. He's been dying to get started on the wedding again. You'll make his day. So we can call him whenever." Brian said. He looked over, and Justin was smiling at him.

"It's really going to happen this time isn't it?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled.

"It fucking better." Brian said. Justin didn't call anyone for three days. He still wasn't feeling up to going out. But he sketched out different ideas, and made some notes. Brian just sat right next to him, adding his own ideas, giving opinions. It was nice. It was relaxing. Brian worked from home. He Skyped into four different meetings. It was so nice to run his own company. That week alone he made 3 million dollars, and never left the loft. Jennifer came by every day to see Justin. She didn't bring Molly because their schedules never matched. Jennifer had been busy with clients, and Molly had been in school during the day, and dance after school, and then had homework. But she talked on the phone a few times to Justin, which Brian could tell made him feel a million times better. Knowing she was ok, made him ok. Lindsay came by with Gus twice. Both while Justin was sleeping off pain killers. Gus was sad to miss his other daddy. Michael came by to make sure they were ok also. Brian was glad he didn't need Michael's help anymore. It didn't make him feel good needing someone else to take care of Justin.

A week after Justin's surgery, Brian took him to the hospital to get his nose checked out. The swelling had completely gone down. And to Justin's relief, it looked exactly like it had before. The doctor said he didn't need anything on his face, but Justin wanted at least something there. They were going to have lunch at the Diner, and he wanted at least medical tape to remind everyone not to touch his face. His nose was still sore. Brian tried to argue having it there, because his face was still bruised. It was enough of a reminder. "You don't understand what it's like having your nose broken. Sometimes if I move my face to the side to fast it hurts. Air hurts my nose. Moving different muscles in my face hurts. I'm a little freaked out to be to close to anyone besides you. I know your going to be careful, but I don't know how other people are going to be." Justin said. Brian hadn't realized that he was nervous to be going around a lot of other people.

"It's alright there Sunshine. I'll be your body guard." Brian joked. Justin laughed and rolled his eyes. Brian was true to his word though. He walked in front of Justin as they walked into the Diner.

"SUNSHINE!" Debbie shouted as she came running from behind the counter. Brian stood in front of Justin.

"His nose Deb. Don't touch his button nose. Or he'll kick you in the balls. Bible distance apart please." Brian said. Justin smacked his back as he moved so Debbie could see him.

"Ooooh does it still hurt real bad?" she asked, squirming by how bruised he still looked.

"Air hurts his nose." Brian confirmed. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Well I'll be careful." Debbie said, holding out her arms. Justin turned his whole head as she carefully hugged him. Brian snorted at the way he hugged her, almost like he was repulsed by her.

"I'm sorry." Justin said as he pulled back.

"Don't you worry about it Sunshine." Debbie said and slapped Brian in the face.

"Oh fucking hell. That's my tooth. Why are you slapping me?" Brian said, holding his face.

"Well I would have slapped Sunshine but his face is hurt." Debbie said, smiling at him.

"So is mine. I had surgery on my mouth. Or don't you remember?" Brian demanded.

"That was almost two weeks ago. Your fine. Come on sit down. You haven't been here in almost 9 months." she said, guiding them to a table. "Emmett should be here any minute." Debbie said.

"Sit next to me." Justin said as he scooted over to the wall.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Because I don't want anyone getting to close to my face. If they can reach me they'll lean down and hug me." Justin said nervously. Brian got up and sat next to him in the booth. Debbie took their order and walked away.

"Are you sure your ok?" Brian asked. Justin was getting antsy, and was shaking his legs.

"I feel like I want a bubble around my head. When we're at the loft I can control what's going on around my face. And your always so careful. No one really got close to me in the hospital except the doctor, and she knows how to be careful. But out here. With everyone around. I can't control anyone's movements." Justin said, looking around.

"Why don't we just take the food to go." Brian suggested. Justin shook his head.

"Like Debbie said. I haven't been here in 9 months. I moved back so some things would go back to normal. Like coming to the Diner. I want some things to go back to normal." Justin said.

"Why only some things?" Brian asked, curiously

"Well, we're getting married. That's not getting back to normal. That's starting something new. And moving into Britin is starting something new. But coming to the Diner, and eating with my family. That's something normal. That's something that I've missed since I moved to New York." Justin said. Brian smile and nodded, and wrapped his right arm around Justin's shoulders. "I'm tired of everything getting in the way." Justin said.

"Like your leg and your nose?" Brian said and smiled. Justin smacked him in the stomach.

"I'm serious" Justin said. Brian took a deep breath.

"Then I'll make sure nothing else gets in the way." Brian said softly. Justin smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but pulled back when Emmett screamed.

"BABY!" Emmett yelled, running over to the table and slapping Brian in the shoulder. "Get up so I can hug him." Emmett said.

"I can't. I'm his body guard. No one gets near the nose." Brian said. Emmett nodded his head.

"Ok fine. Let's sit down with them honey bunny." Emmett said, pulling Calvin into the booth across from them. "I'm just so happy to see you up and out." Emmett said, clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

"How the hell can you stand that?" Brian asked Calvin. He just laughed and wrapped his arm around Emmett's shoulder.

"Your just jealous we're not as cute together as you and Justin." Emmett said, kissing Calvin.

"Hey now. Insult Brian all you want, but don't pull me into it. That's just unfair." Justin joked.

"It's just so easy Rudolph." Brian said. That earned him another hit to the stomach. Emmett just clapped his hands again.

"I'm just so happy that your home. We missed you so much around here. Life can finally start getting back to normal." Emmett said happily. Debbie came over and gave Justin and Brian their food, and then took Emmett and Calvin's order.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow? We can talk about the wedding." Justin said.

"Yes yes yes. Are we gonna do everything the same like last time." Emmett said. Justin shook his head.

"Some place different this time. I loved where it was supposed to be, but things are different this time. We're different. And this time it's going to be happening, and I'm not doing it in a couple of weeks. We have to at least wait till April because that's when we vote on legalizing gay marriages." Justin said. Emmett nodded his head and smiled at Calvin.

"That's going to be us one of these days." Emmett joked. Calvin just laughed and smiled.

"I think it's funny that of all the guys in Pittsburg, you find the one guy from Hazelhurst Mississippi." Justin joked.

"Like it was meant to be." Emmett said.

"Did you know each other in high school?" Justin asked. The both nodded.

"We didn't really hang out with each other. I was on the swim team and spent a lot of time either in the pool, or at home studying. I had a hard time with school, so I spent a lot of time with tutors. So not fun for my social game." Calvin joked.

"And you didn't know you were gay?" Justin asked. Calvin smiled and shook his head.

"I kind of looked at guys. But it scared me. I didn't think about it to much. But I wasn't as attracted to girls as I was to guys. But you couldn't be gay in Hazelhurst. It's not like here." Calvin said as Debbie brought over his and Emmett's food. "Emmett's told me all about you though. Everyone in school knew you were gay." Calvin said. Justin snorted.

"Well it wasn't until my senior year. I struggled with it to. I knew I was though. That's why I finally got up enough courage to go to Liberty Ave and see what it was like." Justin said, smiling at Brian, who just snorted.

"And he got fucked by a queer his first night out." Brian said proudly.

"Yeah leaving us stranded." Emmett said.

"You weren't stranded. I was just supposed to take you and Mikey home. Theodore was standing right there to take you home." Brian said. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"It was kind of hard to hide though at my school the next morning. This jeep comes screaming down the street, kids running out of the way trying not to get hit, and screeches to a halt in front of everyone, with the words in pink spray paint for the whole word to see. Faggot. It was kind of hard to deny after that." Justin joked.

"But still. They knew you were gay. You didn't deny it. You stood up for yourself. You brought a guy to prom. That's pretty incredible." Calvin said.

"Technically I brought myself. I surprised him." Brian said, then he looked over and smiled at Justin who just snorted at him.

"But he would have walked in with you, no questions asked. You were the ass that didn't say yes." Emmett said.

"But I was also the ass who showed up all hot and handsome to dance with him." Brian said. Justin smiled sadly. He still didn't remember that night. He did remember what happened in the parking garage, but he was never able to reclaim the memory of dancing at the prom.

"I really wish I had your insight, and your courage when I was in high school. My life would have been a lot easier." Calvin said, chuckling.

"Oh you should have seen him that night on the sidewalk. Outside of Woody's. He started yelling for everyone to hear how he gave that kid a hand job. Serves him right. I was so proud of you baby. Standing up for yourself like that." Emmett said. Justin chuckled.

"Yeah. I sometimes wonder if me yelling that out was worth it." Justin said, starring down at the table.

"Why do you think that?" Calvin asked.

"Because I don't remember my prom night...according to my best friend Daphne, it was the best night of my life. And I don't remember it because I went out to the parking garage, and Chris Hobbs hit me with a bat." Justin said sadly. The three other men got quiet. What was there to say to that? Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"There will be many more amazing nights. Like the day we get married. It will by far surpass prom. And besides, I've fucked you so good over the years, that was better then any dance in the world." Brian said, making Justin laugh, and Emmett kick Brian under the table.

"Well anyways. I am here to help you make your wedding the best day ever. I am at your service sir." Emmett joked, and pretended to bow. Justin smiled.

"It's really going to happen this time. I can't wait." Justin said smiling at Brian. After lunch when Brian was driving back to the loft, Justin started talking about the house. "I have a few more ideas I want to run by you." Justin said.

"Shoot."

"Well...I want my art studio out in one of the other stables...but I was thinking. I really want a nice place inside the house to work on Rage. Where me and Michael can just go and really let loose. Have everything hanging up. We always need a place to write on, and paper is never big enough. I was kind of thinking like a white board in there. And my computer. But me and Michael move around so much. Like at the loft we were all over. The couch, the table, the bed, the kitchen counter. I just want a place where it's big enough that we can just make a mess, but it's all in one place. Does that make sense?" he asked. Brian snorted. Of course it did.

"How about the attic?" Brian asked. Justin just smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Brian kept his promise to Justin, that he didn't want to keep putting their lives on hold. That he wanted something to happen. Their house was currently having construction being done on the inside. Their bedroom, bathroom and closet being made bigger for starters. They basically spent a week straight, going over every detail of what they wanted to change. What they wanted to add. They had gone through each room individually. Like downstairs was the kitchen, then dining room, the living room two bathrooms, Brian's office, a playroom for Gus, the laundry room, and a family room. Brian didn't really understand the difference between a living room and family room. But once Justin sat down and explained it to him, he saw what made it so exciting.

Justin really wanted his home to be a place that Brian could bring clients home and entertain them. The good kind of entertainment of course. And wanted a living room that they could do that. It was formal enough that he could bring clients, and even do a presentation. And comfortable enough that they could invite their family over, and even relax in at the end of the day. But the family was room was exactly the way it sounded. Family room. It was a place that was relaxing and comfortable, but it was where they could get down on the floor and play with Gus and J.R. A place where it could get messy. Throw some pillows on the floor and jump on them. Have a closet that had games in their to play. Have an entertainment center filled with movies for the whole family to watch. He wanted some place fun.

Down in the basement, it was completely opened. There were two different stair cases to get down to it, so they had decided to put a wall in the middle, and decided to make one side a game room of sorts. Their was going to be a beautiful elaborate bar, flat screen T.V. A pool table. It was going to be a place for the adults to go, like Woody's. A dart board on the wall, the best sound system for dancing. The other half was going to be their own gym. Brian loved working out and keeping his body in shape. Justin loved his body, so was all for Brian spending more time at home and working out his hot body.

On the second floor would have Brian and Justin's master bedroom, bath and closet. And what a huge closet it was going to be! Then their would be Gus' bedroom. Justin could tell Brian was ecstatic, even though he was trying to down play his excitement. When they had discussed it with the girls, they had been more then thrilled. They wanted Brian to be more active in Gus' life, and figured by giving him his own room, and even a playroom, was the best step in that direction. There was even a pull out bed, for when J.R. got old enough, she could sleep over. Their were also eight other bedrooms on the second floor, that weren't anything. They decided that for now, since they had no clue what to do with them, to just make them guest rooms. Brian didn't know why Justin wanted that many guest rooms, but Justin said he was excited for holidays. And no one wants to come over super early, or leave super late when they have a 30 minute drive. They could stay over. So for now, they had eight freaken guest rooms.

There was also a big room above the garage that you could get to from the second floor. They had decided to make that a theater room. Justin had told Brian, that when he was still in high school, he had joked with Molly that he wanted a movie theater in his house when he got older. This would be the perfect room to make that happen. They could put up a big screen, like the kind at theaters, on the wall, and have big curtains, and make it raised with that they could put recliners in the room. Brian even bought a popcorn machine for Justin to put in the theater room.

The attic was massive. Brian couldn't believe how huge it really was. And wondered if Justin would even be able to utilize the whole space. But their designers were more then up for the challenge. Listening to Justin, and even Michael, who Justin insisted have a say in their Rage studio, they were up for the challenge and full of ideas. They could utilize the whole space for them. Having a living room area, where they could sit down and put their feet up. Having a massive white board on the wall, and even a portable one. Having one whole side with the desks and computers for their designs. Having art tables for Justin to work with. Having a conference room sized table. Even having a small kitchen area. The designers were good, because they could tell that Justin and Michael were a little A.D.H.D. and needed a huge space to spread out.

One stable was going to be turned into Justin's art studio, where he could work on his paintings for Josh's gallery, and anything his hand could whip up. The other stable was going to be fixed up, so they could get a few horses. There was going to be a big huge beautiful patio that they could have amazing parties outside, with the pool. They were even having a fence put in around the pool. One that with a push of the button, and a code, would come up from the ground to block it off from the kids when no adults were there, but then would go back down when they wanted to use it.

They were going to have a magnificent playground built out back in the grass. Gus was so excited to have a playground built for him. Brian did splurge though, because he couldn't decide what exactly he wanted to put out back for Gus. He saw an amazing swing set that he really liked. So he decided to get it for Lindsay and Melanie's backyard. When Justin asked him why he did that, he said because he didn't want it to look like he was trying to bribe Gus to come over to his house. He wanted it to be fun for him, yes. But he had two homes. And he wanted Gus to have just as much fun in his backyard with his moms. Justin thought it was one of the cutest things he had ever heard.

As far as the wedding was concerned, Brian had given Justin free reign. He would do whatever Justin wanted. He would give his opinion on what he liked, but he would be happy with whatever Justin decided, because as long as Justin was happy with their wedding, he would be happy. When Justin was looking for a venue the first time around, he fell in love with a hotel. The outside was perfect for the wedding. And their reception hall was to die for. Their was even a place to hold the rehearsal dinner, that wouldn't be held in the same place at their reception. They all would be able to stay over night, and the day after the wedding, could hang out at the pool all day. But he would have had to wait longer for their wedding, so he went with something else. But now that they weren't rushing things, Justin fell in love all over again. They decided to have their wedding May 31st. It would give the Mayor plenty of time to legalize gay marriages. It was perfect.

It was January now. The holidays going by quick, and nothing being made a big deal. But things were looking up for Justin and Brian. They were happy. Everything was working out perfectly. Brian was still buying off more and more properties in the gay community. He practically owned everything. He officially owned every single gay bar, and club. So now it didn't matter if Boy Toy did better then Meat Hook one night. As long as they both did well, Brian was happy. He bought the whole entire building that his office was in, so he started moving the other companies that were in his building. Their was a salon, a bakery, a deli, and a clothes shop. All run by gay people, and were perfect for Liberty Ave. He bought vacant little shops and moved all four places. Justin asked why Brian didn't just close them out. He said because he didn't want these people to lose their jobs. And he didn't want to keep taking safe places away for gay people. The salon was run by Drag Queens. The clothes shop was run by eccentric Queens, and the bakery and deli were small, and just safe for gay people to go. All these places were important to the gay community.

After he moved them all out, he expanded his office. To Justin's amusement, Brian somehow made it look exactly like the Baths. When Brian originally remodeled, he didn't change a lot. You could tell it was the Baths. But the rest of the building looked nothing like that. The first time that Justin walked through, he died laughing. The Baths were bigger then ever. Brian thought the whole office should looks the same. And it did. He expanded in just the nick of time. Because his business was growing by the day. He needed to corner off a section of his office, to have people dealing with all his properties that he was collecting up. It was getting to big for Ted. And he wanted to lessen the load on Ted. Although he wasn't overwhelmed, Brian knew that if he didn't start getting more people, it would easily become overwhelming. He also hired more people for Kinnetik itself. He was getting more accounts, and he needed more team members for advertising. Especially in the next few months, with building a house and planning a wedding, he was surely going to be needing a lot more help.

He owned more houses, and more apartment buildings. Including the very building his own loft was in. Which also came in handy, because he could tell sometimes that Justin got antsy, and needed a place to paint. So they got all of Justin's stuff out of storage, and put it in the apartment below his loft, and he turned it into Justin's playground. It made Justin a lot happier, being able to go right downstairs and paint. It was his escape from the world. It was his passion.

The hearing was about to start for custody of Molly, but they weren't worried, because Craig didn't stand a chance. They already went to court because Brian was suing him for all the medical bills for him, Justin and Melanie, and they won. Craig's lawyer tried to fight a lot of the bills that Brian was suing for, like the fact they were paying Hunter to babysit. Brian actually won, because Hunter had missed work at the Diner. And the fact that it was the same judge who had seen the fight, that she awarded every single penny Brian asked for. Brian especially loved the huge bill for Justin's surgery on his nose.

Other then that, things were getting better by the day. They were planning there life together. And it was all going well. Until he got a phone call at the loft one day. Things just couldn't go to smoothly for Brian. Something bad was bound to come up. That just happened to be his mother.

His sister called because his mother was rushed to the hospital. Brian of course made no point to help, but after a few days of his sister's constant calling, the last phone call finally pushed him to go to the hospital. His mother was dying, and needed a new liver. Justin went with him to go to the hospital, but he wouldn't go into her room. He wanted to stay in the waiting room. "Then what the hell was the point of you coming if you weren't going to go in there with me?" Brian demanded.

"Because she's dying. She's sick. This isn't about you standing up for yourself, and saying you don't care that she doesn't want you to be gay. This isn't about me and you. This is about her. I don't want to cause her anymore stress. She's dying Brian. Just be with her. I'll be out here. I have everything I need to keep myself entertained. When you need a break, come out and see me. Until then, I'll be out here. Take as long as you want, and need. All day if you want. I'll be here." Justin said. Brian leaned in and hugged him. He walked down the hall, and saw his mother in her bed. Claire was sitting next to her.

"Finally you showed up. I've only been calling you for a week." She said. Brian stood in the doorway. His mother was sleeping.

"What are they doing for her?" Brian asked.

"There just waiting to see if they can get a new liver. I went and had a test done, because I'm her next of kin. But I'm not a match. So you can go talk to the girls at the desk about setting something up so you can see if you can donate part of your liver to her." Claire said.

"Excuse me?" Brian said.

"You heard me. It's better if the liver comes from a family member. You're her son. Otherwise we have to wait for a donor. I can't do it so you have to." Claire told him. Brian burst out laughing.

"Donate part of my liver to the woman who hates me and told me I was given cancer because I was gay, and says I'm going to hell. You want me to help her? Your fucking crazy." Brian said, and laughed.

"She's your mother. How can you be so cruel?"

"How much time do you have?" he asked. If he had to explain why he could be so cruel, he would be here all day. "Well. I've come. Now I can go home. See ya." Brian said. He turned around and walked back to the waiting room. "Come on." Brian told Justin.

"Wait we just got here."

"And now we're leaving. Come on let's go home." Brian said. Justin stopped him with his hand on his arm.

"What happened?"

"My fucking sister wants me to get tested to see if I can donate my liver to her. Fuck that shit. I'm not doing anything." Brian said. Justin pulled him back.

"Come on. I'll go with you. We'll go see if your a match right now." Justin said, attempting to pull him back towards his mothers room.

"Did you just hear me? I said no."

"You're not going to let people say you're responsible for your mothers death. I won't let that happen. No one's going to put that blame on you. So we're going back right now. And if you are a match, then you're going to donate part of your liver. I won't let your mothers death be on your conscience. If your not a match, then that's fine. You did everything you could. But if you don't even find out, it will haunt you till the day you die. So let's go." Justin said. Brian stood there and stared at him. He hadn't even been here for five minutes, and he wanted to leave. But Justin was making him stay and get tested. Justin put his stuff back in his bag and put it over his shoulder. "Come on. I'll stay with you." Justin said. He let Justin silently lead him back down the hall, and to talk to the nurses at the desk. They directed them to a different floor, and said they would call down for Brian to let him know they were coming. They took a sample of blood, and then they were free to go. The test would be done in an hour. They went back up to his mothers floor, letting the nurses know they were in the waiting room, and waited.

"If I'm a match that means I'll have to have surgery and be in bed for a fucking month." Brian grumbled.

"It won't be that bad. I'll be there to wait on you hand and foot." Justin said, trying to make it sound good. Brian snorted.

"My own person nurse maid." Brian said sarcastically.

"You know you'd love me taking your temperature." Justin joked. A little over an hour later, a nurse came and got them, and brought them to one of the doctor's offices to hear the results.

"I'm sorry to say that you aren't a match Mr. Kinney." the doctor said. Brian was relieved. "Mrs. Kinney was saying yesterday that she has a son. Would he be able to come down to the hospital and get tested?" the doctor asked. Brian and Justin looked at each other oddly, and then back to the doctor.

"I am her son." Brian said.

"I mean Mr. Kinney, a biological son. Her daughter said there was a biological son that she had been trying to get in contact with to come down. Will he be able to come down any time soon?" he asked. Brian just stared at him.

"Doctor Fritz. Brian is Joan Kinney's biological son. She only has Brian and Claire." Justin said. The doctor stared at Brian, then down at his paper work, and then made the strangest face. Like he had just realized what he had said. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Kinney I am very sorry for my error-"

"What the hell are you sorry for? What does your fucking paper work say?" Brian demanded.

"Mr. Kinney I am sorry-"

"Don't keep telling me that your fucking sorry. Why would you question if I'm her biological son? What the fuck does my blood work say that you would ask me that?" Brian demanded. Justin put his hand on Brian's arm.

"Brian calm down." Justin said.

"Fuck that. What the fuck did my blood work say?" Brian demanded. The doctor took a deep breath.

"By reading these results...you are not the biological son of Joan Kinney." he said quietly. Justin's eyes widened as he looked at Brian. Brian just stared at the doctor. "And I looked at Claire's test results...and your not even related to her." the doctor said. Justin had been stunned. What the hell just happened? "I am so sorry Mr. Kinney. The way they were talking...Your mother and sister never said that you weren't related-"

"She's not my mother...and Claire's not my sister." Brian said. Brian stood up, starring at the doctor. "Thank you for giving me the best news I have ever heard." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened, and the doctor gasped. Brian suddenly whipped around, and started walking down the hall, faster then Justin.

"Brian what are you doing?" Justin asked.

"That's not my mother in there. The woman who told me I got cancer because I was gay, and God was punishing me, is not my mother. That bitch never even told me." Brian said.

"Brian please just stop." Justin said, trying to pull him back. But Brian wouldn't stop. He went right into his mother's room and slammed the door opening, making Joan and Claire jump.

"Good morning mother!" Brian said loudly.

"Brian what is wrong with you?" Claire demanded. Justin pulled on his arm.

"Brian please don't do this." Justin said.

"What is he doing here?" Joan asked Claire.

"Who are you referring to mother? My gay fiance? Or your queer adopted son?" Brian demanded Joan's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Claire demanded.

"So you didn't know?" Brian asked.

"Know what?" she asked, looking between her brother and mother.

"That I'm not the biological son of Mrs. Joan Kinney." Brian said. Claire's eyes widened as she looked at her mother. Her mother was shaking. "And I must not be the biological son of Jack Kinney, because I don't have matching D.N.A to you either. So that must mean I'm adopted, and you never told me!" Brian said.

"Mom what is he talking about?" Claire cried.

"Come on now mother. Tell us the exciting story. You said when Jack found out you were pregnant, he wanted you to have an abortion with me. To get rid of me. You both told me the story. Why tell me the story if it never actually happened?" Brian said.

"It did happen. I was pregnant. But I..." Joan trailed off.

"Come on spit it out. Don't delay it. Tell me!" Brian demanded. Justin stood in front of Brian, putting his hands on his chest.

"Brian please calm down. She's sick. Stop screaming at her." Justin told him.

"Make him get out of here." Joan told Claire, looking at Justin.

"He's not going anywhere. Neither of us are until you fucking tell me what you did." Brian said. Joan wiped her face.

"I lost that baby in the hospital. He died. All I wanted was to have a son." Joan cried.

"So what did you kidnap me or something?" Brian demanded.

"She wouldn't do that. Stop yelling at her." Claire cried.

"Then stop fucking around and tell me. I want to know everything right fucking now!" Brian demanded. Joan took a deep breath.

"There were some kids. Teenagers. They had a baby, and wanted to give him up for adoption because they were to young. So they gave you to me. We had everything settled right then...and I forged your father's signature." she whispered. Claire gasped.

"He didn't even know?" Brian asked. Joan shook her head.

"Mom how could you?" Claire whispered.

"I wanted a son. I was grieving for the baby I lost...your father had...he threw me down the stairs, so I lost him." Joan cried. Brian shook his head.

"You wanted me so fucking much, that you let him beat me up. You let him kick me around. You wanted me so fucking much that you told me I was going to hell because you found out I was gay. Then you told me that God was punishing me. You didn't want me. You never wanted me." Brian said. He pointed at her. "Well fuck you! I don't need you. I never have. You'll never see me again. You'll never see your fucking queer adopted son again. You're dead to me. Just like Jack. I have no obligations to you-" and he looked at Claire. "Or to you. You married your own father. Your husband treats you like shit, and your kids. Your just like her. You let this man beat them up and won't save them. There going to grow up and hate you just like I hate her." Brian said, pointing to Joan. "And your fucking kid accuses me of molesting him. For the fucking record, just because someone is gay, doesn't make them a child molester. Those are two completely different things. And it was fucking incest. I'm in to neither one. Of course it wouldn't have actually been incest since I'm not fucking related to you." Brian screamed.

"Please stop Brian." Justin pleaded.

"This is the last time you'll ever fucking see me again. Your all dead to me. Have a nice fucking life. And have fun paying all her medical bills, and all the debt she's about to leave you when she dies." Brian said. He turned around and walked out of the room. Justin went chasing after him.

"Brian please calm down." Justing said, walking fast right next to him.

"Oh I am calm Sunshine. It's the best news I was ever given. I'm not related to any of those assholes. I have no obligation to them. They'll never see my face again. I'll wipe every memory they ever had of me." Brian said.

"What are you gonna do?" Justin asked. Brian didn't answer him as he got into his Vette, Justin getting in the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" Justin asked.

"We're going to go to my wonderful childhood home. I'm getting rid of everything that ever belonged to me. I'm taking every picture that has me in it. I told them they'll never see my face again, and I meant it." Brian said. Justin didn't know what to do. Brian didn't like to talk about his childhood to much. He wasn't around for it. Michael was. He took his phone put and texted Michael. Brian didn't even look over to see what he was doing.

_Michael I need you to go to the Kinney's house right now!_

_Brian's parents house? Why?_

_Brian's going there and he's on a rampage. He's going to take everything that was his as a kid._

_Why? He doesn't care if his mom has all his stuff? Is his mom ok?_

_She's still in the hospital. Michael please, he needs you. We both do. I don't know how to handle this._

It was the truth. He didn't. He was unfamiliar with Brian's past.

_Lindsay wants to come._

_That's even better. Please I need all the help I can get._

_We're in the car now and on the way. What happened?_

_I'll tell you all the details when you get here...but Jack and Joan Kinney are not Brian's biological parents._

There was a long pause before Justin got a text back. Because they both had Iphone's he could see that Michael would start a message, but then it would stop. Michael didn't know what to say.

_We'll deal with it. We're on our way._

Justin was relieved. Both Michael and Lindsay knew more about Brian's parents then he did. They had memories of them growing up. "Brian will you slow down?" Justin asked. Brian glanced at him, and must have realized Justin was scared, and slowed the car down. "Please talk to me. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say." Justin pleaded.

"There's nothing for you to say or do. I just found out that my whole fucking life has been a lie. That Jack and Joan Kinney aren't my real parents. I'm not even a Kinney." Brian laughed out as he shot a quick look at Justin. "All I know is my parents we're to young and stupid to have a baby, so they gave their son to some lying drunk. Great parents." Brian said, clapping his hands. Justin put his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna pretend I know how you feel. Because I don't." Justin said. Brian looked at him, and then back at the road. "But I do know what it's like to have a parent not love you because your gay. So I do get that Brian." Justin said carefully. "Please just talk to me. I'm here for you Brian." Justin said.

"There's nothing to talk about Sunshine. I'm taking anything that will remind them of me, out of that house." Brian said. He pulled up to the house and got out, with Justin following him. He got to the front porch and pulled the rug up, where the key was. Brian snorted and picked it up, unlocked the door and walked inside. Justin followed him.

"Brian please don't do this. This isn't right" Justin said. Brian laughed.

"Neither is getting drunk and beating your kid. Oh no wait. Adopted kid." Brian said. He smiled, and then turned around, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the unopened box of trash bags. He handed them to Justin. "My rooms down the hall. Put everything in here. Leave nothing behind. Not even my bed sheets. Check under the mattress for my porn. And the floor board in my closet. Lift it up. There's some more porn down there." Brian said. He reached in a drawer and pulled out a couple of pocket knives. Before Justin could protest, they heard a car pull up into the driveway. Brian looked out the window and he started laughing, and turned back to Justin. "How did they know to be here?" Brian asked.

"I texted Michael." Justin said. Brian nodded and waited for Michael to walk in, followed by Lindsay, Ben and Melanie.

"Well come on in and join the party. Did Sunshine tell you the good news?" Brian asked. They all eyed Justin.

"Brian-" Lindsay tried to say, but Brian raised his arms out wide and smiled.

"I'M NOT REALLY A KINNEY!" He shouted. Everyone just stood there, silent. "Seems Mrs. Joan Kinney was a very naughty lady. Seems she lost her own baby, so she decided to adopt another baby without telling her husband. Even went as far as forging his signature. Two stupid teenagers that were just to young and immature, got pregnant and had to give me up. Round of applause for all my parents ladies and gentlemen." Brian said, clapping his hands.

"Brian just relax." Michael tried to say.

"I am relaxed Mikey. I am calm. This was the best fucking news that I've ever heard. I'm not related to these bastards who called themselves my family. This is one of the best days ever. And I'm going to celebrate it. By taking any memory of me." Brian said. He looked around at me. "So who's going to help me?" Brian asked.

"Bri what are you doing with the knives?" Lindsay asked. He looked down at his hands.

"Well I was thinking that it would be cruel to just take a whole picture, just because I'm in it, if there were other people in the picture. So I thought, why not just cut myself out of every picture. Well, at least the ones that aren't just of me. No those I can just rip out of the frames and photo albums." Brian said.

"Brian these are your mothers things-" Lindsay tried to say.

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER!" Brian yelled. Justin stepped forward again, putting his hands on his chest.

"Brian please. Let's just get out of here." Justin pleaded. But Brian stepped back.

"So am I doing this all by myself, or is my real family going to help me?" Brian asked. They all stood in silence for a moment, until Ben stepped forward and grabbed one of the knives.

"I'll start grabbing pictures out of the picture frames." Ben said. Brian smiled, and Ben turned around and grabbed one of the wall. Melanie stepped forward and grabbed one also and pulled out a photo album. Lindsay cleared her throat.

"I'll go with Justin into Brian's room. Michael can help Brian." Lindsay said.

"Perfect. Come on Mikey." Brian said and pulled Michael down the hall. Justin just stood there in shock.

"Come on sweetie." Lindsay said, guiding him towards Brian's childhood room, and shutting the door behind him.

"Why did you guys agree to do this?" Justin asked.

"I don't think we have a choice. This is what he wants. And I don't blame him." Lindsay said, pulling out a bag.

"Why didn't you let me go with Brian?" Justin asked. Lindsay scrubbed her face.

"Because the both of you are in shock. At least when me and Michael found out, we could react to the shock but then collect ourselves. You've been with Brian the whole time, and I know what it's like to be with Brian when he's freaking out. So I wanted you to have a moment to take a break and collect yourself." Lindsay said. Justin sat down and took a few deep breaths. Lindsay started taking things off of Brian's shelf and gently putting them into a trash bag.

"I don't know what to say to him. What can I say? What can any of us say?" Justin asked.

"There's nothing that any of us can say. This is Brian. You know him. All we can do, all you can do, is be there for him. Pack up all his childhood things because this is how Brian copes. The most abnormal way possible. You sit there and do whatever he wants, because that's how he processes things. We just be there for him. Because we're his family." Lindsay said. Justin looked up at her and she smiled. "Now get up and get the porn out from under his mattress." Lindsay joked.

Brian and Michael were in his parents bedroom, and Brian was going through his mothers filing cabinet. Taking out all sorts of papers. "What are you looking for?" Michael asked.

"Any papers about me." Brian said. He wasn't looking closely at anything. He would see his name and then rip the paper out and put it into a pile. "Stop watching me Mikey and start cutting me out of pictures. I'd like to leave sometime today." Brian said without even turning to look at Michael.

"I know you hate her. But these are her things. We're taking all her things. She adopted you. She loved you. You were her son."

"MOTHERS DON'T DRINK THEMSELVES TO DEATH AND LET THEIR HUSBANDS BEAT THEIR CHILDREN!" Brian yelled as he stood up. "SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER. ONLY PAPER MADE HER MY MOTHER. SHE NEVER WAS A MOTHER TO ME. NOW HELP ME OR GET THE FUCK OUT MICHAEL!" Brian screamed. Justin came running in to stand in front of Brian.

"Stop screaming at him. He's your best friend. He loves you. He's in shock. We're all in shock. His pain is your pain, and he doesn't want you to make a mistake. He only wants what's best for you. I tell him what happens and he comes running to help you. So stop screaming at your best friend." Justin said, hitting Brian's chest. He looked between Brian and Michael. He knew Michael was grateful for his defense. He and Michael had come along was in the almost six years now of their relationship. They no longer viewed each other as a threat. They both had a piece in Brian's life. Michael will always be Brain's best friend. But Justin was the love of Brian's life. And Michael was in love with Ben. "Let's just do this. Get everything out so we can get out of here." Justin said. He leaned up and kissed Brian's cheek, and then left the room again. They were there for a few hours. Brian's room was easily taken apart. Brian went around collecting different things. A picture he drew. Or a medal of his in some obscure drawer. It was the pictures that took awhile. Taking a frame down, pulling the picture out and actually slicing Brian out of it, putting the picture back and putting the frame back where it was. There was one bookcase that contained all the photo albums. So they all just sat down each grabbing an album. Brian had been surprised when he walked outside when they were leaving.

"Why are all the trash bags in your van?" Brian asked. Every time they filled a bag up, they had packed it into Mel and Lindsay's van.

"What do you mean why is packed?" Ben asked.

"It's in trash bags. The garbage men come tomorrow morning. Leave it all out for them to take." Brian asked.

"Brian this is your whole childhood right here. We can't just throw it out." Michael said.

"It was my childhood based on lies. This wasn't my fucking family. Throw it all away." Brian said as he was walking towards the van, but Justin again got in his way and shoved him back.

"No your not throwing any of that away. Just because she lied to you, and they were mean to you, doesn't mean you get to throw your childhood away and pretend it didn't exist. What if you want something Brian. What if when Gus gets older, he wants something. What if Michael or Lindsay or even I find something that I want?" Justin asked. He looked back at the van filled up, and then back at Brian. "We're not throwing it away." Justin said. Brian stood there starring for a moment and then pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Fine. Put it all in the apartment below the loft. But I don't want to ever see it again." Brian said as he started walking towards the Vette. Justin looked back at the other four.

"Thank you for coming to help us." Justin said.

"Where else would we be?" Michael asked softly.

"We'll figure out a time to drop this all off at the loft." Lindsay said. Justin nodded and walked over to the Vette, climbing into the passenger seat. Brian was silent the whole way home. When they got to the loft, he walked in and hopped in the shower, without uttering a word. He figured if Brian wanted him to join him, he would have asked him. What the hell happened today? Things had been going so well for them. The house was starting to look more like their home every single day. He was planning the wedding, and it was going perfect, and then this happens. Brian's parents weren't really his parents? How the hell did that happen? Brian had been quiet when he got out of the shower and walked into the kitchen to the fridge, with a towel around his hips.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked softly.

"Best day ever." Brian said sarcastically. Justin slammed his hand on the counter.

"Stop it!" Justin said, startling Brian. "Stop acting like that. The old Brian used to act like this. Moody, and never talking to me about how you feel. Don't go backwards with me. Something terrible and shocking just happened in your life today. Your whole world is different. From this day forward, your life is never going to be the same again. That has to effect you. Otherwise you never would have packed up anything that you so much as touched as a kid if you didn't care." Justin said. Brian just stared at him. "Even though there not your biological parents, they were your adopted parents. They raised you Brian. And it sucks. But you can't pretend like it doesn't effect you. That you don't feel anything. You and I are different now. We tell each other things. You don't have to sit there and cry and be all warm and fuzzy, but damnit don't just shut me out of this." Justin said. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you so much." Brian whispered. Justin nodded. "I hate them." Brian whispered. He looked away, and then back at Justin. "And I hate her even more. And I want her to have nothing of me. I want her to feel like shit, knowing everything of mine is gone. I want it to be like I never existed. I want her to suffer for what she's done to me." Brian said. Justin nodded and stepped towards him. "I'm not going to cry." he said. Justin shook his head.

"You don't have to." Justin told him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"And I'm never going to forgive them for hating me my whole life." Brian said.

"You don't have to forgive them for them. You just have to forgive them for yourself. Because you'll be miserable your whole life. And I don't want you to feel that way. And it's not going to happen tonight. Or tomorrow. But one day, your going to realize your just a tad less angry then you were the day before. And over time, your going to be fine." Justin said. Brian looked down at him.

"I'm not going to ever see her again." Brian told him. Justin nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around his neck, burying his face in his neck.

"You don't have to." Justin said. After a few minutes, he felt Brian wrap his arms around his waist and hug him. "You were right when you said earlier that your real family was there. They accept you for who you are. Gay warts and all. You have a son that adores you. Lindsay and Mel, even though you push their buttons all the time. You have Michael who will drop anything to help you. Debbie who feels like your her own son. Emmett, Ted, Ben, Hunter, J.R. You even have my mom and sister. And you have me." Justin said into his neck. He felt Brian squeeze him tighter. "We all love you Brian. We're your family." he said. Brian made him pull back and he looked down at him.

"I just feel like going to bed." Brian said. Justin nodded his head and followed him to bed. He figured that Brian would try and fuck him that night. But he didn't. He just wanted to lay in bed, and wrap his arms around Justin. He wasn't back to his old self the next morning, but he was better. Justin made him breakfast before he went to work, and Melanie and Lindsay dropped off his things. As he was looking at all the trash bags, he suddenly thought of something, that was never discussed. Who were Brian's parents?

Justin decided he would look through Joan's paper work. He wondered if he could find something with Brian's parents in there. Maybe the original birth certificate. Or the adoption papers. He went through every single bag. And he found nothing. The birth certificate had Jack and Joan's names on it. So while Brian was at work, he decided to go up to the hospital and ask Joan herself. He peaked in, and saw that she was awake, sitting up in bed, but no one was there. He walked in, and Joan's eyes hardened when she saw him.

"What on earth are you doing here? I want you to leave." Joan said, pointing to the door. Justin walked over to her and sat down.

"You don't know me. You know nothing about me, except for the fact that I'm gay, I'm Brian's fiance, and that my name is Justin. Other then that you know nothing about me. I have this annoying habit, that when a Kinney tells me to go away, I do the exact opposite, and I stay till I get tired of it." he said, starring at the woman. "So I can sit here all day. And I can keep coming back until the day that you die. But if you want me to leave, then you can answer a few questions for me." Justin said.

"I won't tell you anything. You mean nothing to me. Your going to hell." Joan croaked out. Justin held up his hand.

"Please don't give me that bull shit that I'm going to hell. Just because you go to church doesn't mean that automatically gets you a ticket into the kingdom of Heaven. You have to earn it. And by never loving your son, letting your husband hit your son. Lying to not only Brian, but your own husband about who Brian really was. Telling him that God is punishing him by giving him cancer...well I think God frowns upon all that. So please spare me that lecture and get down off your high thrown because you Joan Kinney are no saint." Justin told her. Joan gasped. He leaned forward. "You have never done anything right by your son. This is your time to try and do something right by him. To do something to make up for all the pain you've caused him, because Joan Kinney you have caused him 35 years of pain. So you owe him this." Justin said.

"What do I owe him?" she snarled.

"You owe him to tell him where his parents are. You owe him the truth about who he is. About who is real parents are. You need to make things right. This is your one shot. Your last shot before you die, because you will die Joan." Justin said sitting back. "If they don't find a donor, your going to die soon. If they find one, then you may live for a few more years. But you are going to die. Do you want to go to your grave knowing that you never helped your son find his parents? Find his family?" Justin asked. She stared at him for a few minutes in silence, and then at the wall. "You seriously have to think about this? There's no decision to make. Tell me his parents names so I can go find them for him." Justin demanded. Joan sat there, closing her eyes and let the tears fall. Justin stood up and went to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"I never knew their names." she said. Justin turned back around. He walked back over and sat down. "After his father pushed me down the stairs, and I lost the baby...I didn't come right home. I took the car and went for a drive. I ended up driving all the way to New York. And I walked into a hospital in New York City. I don't know how I got there. But I was devastated. I was walking around the maternity ward, when I saw them. They were in their room, the door opened, and they were crying over the baby. Saying they were sorry. And that they loved him. But they couldn't keep him. I went in and started talking to them. A social worker came in, and we discussed it, and they let me have the baby." she said, looking at her hands. My how things have changed. It wasn't that easy to adopt a baby now. "I played it off that I just had to go next door to meet my husband, and I forged his signature. The next day I got to go home with the baby. I never knew their names. And they never knew mine...they tried to take the baby back a few months later. I went to a lawyer who did Pro Bono work. So he went to court for me, and I won. Jack never knew a thing...that's all that I know." she said. She stared at Justin for a moment, and then he nodded.

"Anything else?" Justin asked.

"They weren't 18 like they said. They were underage. I don't know how old they were." she said. He nodded and stood up. He walked to the doorway, and then turned around.

"Brian's a good man. He takes care of me, and Michael, and Lindsay, and his son." Justin said. Her eyes widened, and he sidestepped. "You didn't even know he had a son did you?" Justin asked. She shook her head. "He's a great father. He does everything he can for him. He's messed up a lot. But he's never hit his son. And won't ever do it." he said, staring at her. "He's a good man, and you never knew it. You said shame on him when you went to see him when you found out about his cancer. Not shame on Brian. Shame on you." he said, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Justin sat on his laptop for a few hours, trying to locate Brian's parents. But he didn't know how to search for parents. He didn't even know their names. He sat for five hours straight, and came up with nothing. If he wanted to find Brian's parents, then he was going to have to hire a professional. "Earth to Sunshine." he heard Brian say. He jumped and sat up. Brian chuckled. "I called your name like five times. What are you doing?" Brian asked as he started taking off his tie. Brian seemed like he was in a good mood. "Is that what your wearing to Britin?" Brian asked as he started taking his clothes off and walked into his bedroom.

"What?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled.

"We're going to Britin tonight remember? They've finished all the construction work and cleaned it all up. Now it's ready to be painted, and have shelves built in, have furniture moved in. Any of this ringing a bell?" he asked, laughing at him. Justin shook his head and looked at the time. They were already running late. He had been looking forward to this day for a week. He jumped up and started looking for clothes to wear. "What's the matter with you?" Brian asked, pulling on jeans.

"I just completely lost track of time." Justin said. They got dressed and went back down to the Vette. "How are you doing?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine dear." Brian joked. Justin nodded his head. "What's wrong?" Brian asked in a sing song voice.

"Huh?"

"Something's up. You're acting all fidgety like you want to tell me something. So just out with it Sunshine." Brian said. He took a deep breath, and was about to tell him, when his cell phone rang. He realized it was Sam. He hadn't talked to her in a few days. And to her that meant a lifetime. He let it go to voicemail, and realized she had called seven times.

"Oh my God she's called me seven times in the past hour." Justin laughed. She was calling again, and he looked at Brian.

"You know she's only going to keep calling." Brian told him.

"Hello?" Justin said.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling for two days now."

"You have not. Just in the past hour."

"Ok whatever. It feels like two days. How's your nose?"

"It's a lot better. Still kind of hurts when you push on it." Justin said, as if he wanted to show her, he pushed his nose a little and hissed. Brian laughed.

"That was intelligent." Brian joked.

"Well you don't need to demonstrate when I'm not even there you moron." Sam said. Brian could hear her, and chuckled along with Justin. "How's Mr. Studly." she asked. Justin looked over at Brian, and Brian smiled at him.

"He's good."

"And how is the sex?" she asked. Justin laughed.

"You are such a perv asking me that."

"Oh come on. Josh has been in Italy for 10 days now. I have to live vicariously though someone else's sex life." Sam moaned.

"Why not a heterosexual couple. Why do you want to live vicariously through a gay couple?" Justin asked.

"Because straight people are so boring. Gay sex is HOT!" she joked. He talked to her for the rest of the ride there, but had to cut the conversation short in order to meet the designers. They walked through every single room. Going over every detail. They made some changes here and there, but everything was falling into place for them again. Life was good. This was the next step in their lives, and it was finally happening. Brian kept laughing at Justin's enthusiasm. He kept jumping up and down like Emmett and clapping his hands together.

"We know who the woman is in this relationship." Brian joked. When they left, Justin and Brian had time to walk around. Justin talked Brian's ear off. He was so excited. Brian just smiled at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Justin asked.

"Remember when I said that I liked seeing you happy. That I like seeing your smile. And it made me feel even better knowing that I was the one who put it there?" he asked. Justin nodded his head. "I fought really hard against this." Brian said, looking around. "I thought I always wanted my fuck pad, and fuck every hot guy that I saw." he said. Justin stopped moving, and stayed still for the first time all night. "I never realized how good buying a house for you would feel. If I had only realized it a lot sooner, we could have already been living this life." Brian said. Justin smiled and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.

"You remember when we made love upstairs for the first time without a condom?" Justin asked. Brian's eyes wiggled and he smiled. "I told you you were worth the wait. And I meant that. I'm happy that it's happening right now." Justin said. Brian leaned down and kissed him. And then pulled back.

"I guess it would be ok to give you your surprise now." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

"You have a surprise for me?" Justin asked. Brian nodded and he started jumping up and down and hitting his chest. "Oh my God what is it what is it what is it?" he cheered. But then he stopped and stared. "It's not another hustler is it?" he asked. Brian rolled his eyes.

"No it's not. I don't ever plan on putting a condom back on my dick anytime soon. So no, no hustlers. Come on I'll show you." he said, and pulled Justin by the hand over to the garage. He stood Justin in front of him, but covered his eyes.

"This feels an awful lot like the last surprise you gave me and it was a hustler." Justin groaned.

"Will you shut up." Brian said. He opened the door and turned on the light, and gently pushed Justin down the step, into the garage. "Just think of this as the birthday present I should have gotten you." Brian said. He lifted his hands, and Justin opened his eyes. In front of him was a black SUV, with a bright red bow wrapped around it. Justin's mouth fell open, and Brian leaned forward to see his face. "Do you like it?" Brian asked.

"You bought me a car?" Justin asked, astounded.

"Well it's not fair for you to have to wait on me to drive you out here. It's 30 minutes away from everything. You need your own car. And knowing you, you'll be carrying art work back and forth. I thought an SUV was perfect. Do you like it?" he asked again.

"Like it? I love it. I've never had my own car before." Justin said as he walked closer to it, looking inside.

"Well now you do." Brian said. Justin turned around and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you. I love it. I love you." he said, kissing Brian's lips. Brian pulled back and handed him the keys.

"Drive me home Miss. Daisy." Brian said.

"What about your car?" Justin asked.

"We'll get it tomorrow. Come on." Brian said as he walked over to the passenger side, letting Justin take the drivers side. Justin opened the garage door and backed out into the drive way, and watched as the garage door shut. "Are you gonna go?" Brian asked.

"This is really happening. I can't believe this is really happening. This is my house." Justin said as he looked at the front of his house. He looked over at Brian and smiled at him, and then leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you for making my dreams come true." Justin said. He was excited to drive his SUV home. He loved it.

"I can't wait to put the back seat down and fuck you back there." Brian said. Justin just laughed. He took his time going home. Going down unnecessary roads, just to make the trip longer. Brian loved seeing the smile on his face. They barely made it to the door of the loft before they were ripping each other's clothes off. They couldn't help it. They were both so turned on. They went at it a few rounds in bed, and twice in the shower before they made it back to the kitchen to eat. "So were you ever going to tell me what was wrong with you earlier?" Brian asked. Justin had actually forgotten what had been going on. His smile instantly fell.

"I don't want to tell you." Justin said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because your in such a good mood. We're both in really good moods. We've had a perfect afternoon. I don't want to spoil it with making you mad." Justin said. He walked over to the couch and sat down, and a minute later, Brian followed him and sat down next to him.

"How about I promise not to get mad." Brian said. Justin gave him a gimme a break look. Brian held up two fingers. "Gay scouts honor." Brian said. Justin rolled his eyes.

"I went looking through all the stuff we packed up yesterday." Justin said.

"Why'd you do that?" Brian asked.

"Because I wanted to find out information on your parents." Justin said. Brian sat back and rubbed his eyes.

"Their not my parents."

"Not Jack and Joan. Your biological parents." Justin said. Brian put his hand down, and then slowly looked at Justin. It seems that Brian didn't spend to much time thinking about them either. Brian stood up.

"I don't need some teenagers who were to young and irresponsible for parents. I don't need any parents." Brian said. Justin stood up and ran up behind him.

"But your parents fought to get you back." Justin said. Brian turned around and stared at him. "Your parents were crying when they held you, and said they loved you. But they couldn't keep you because they were to young. They were younger then 18. That was the legal age to give up babies for adoption whiteout a parents consent. They tried to get you back a few months after. But your mom got some Pro Bono lawyer to help her win." Justin said. He stepped forward and grabbed Brian's hands. "What if we can find them. What if they're married. And you have other brothers or sisters. Grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces and nephews. You could be getting a whole entire family." Justin said. Brian pulled back.

"So they can tell me I'm going to hell because I'm gay?" Brian demanded. That's what it all boiled down to. Brian could forgive anything. But having his mother hate him, because he was gay, was unforgivable. Brian was never going to put himself through that pain again. "And how do you even know all this?" Brian demanded.

"I went and saw Joan at the hospital today."

"YOU WHAT?" Brian demanded.

"I told her she owed you the truth. She owed you any information that she could give me. That she mistreated you for 35 years." Justin said.

"Justin leave it alone. I don't want anymore family. I have you, Gus, all of you guys. That's all I fucking need. I don't need a big huge family invading my life. And I don't want it." Brian said.

"But what if they don't care that your gay?" Justin asked. Brian didn't answer. "You won't know until you look for them Brian."

"Then you go ahead and look. Be my guest. But I don't want to know anything about it." Brian said and whipped around towards the bedroom. He got undressed and turned off the lights. The discussion was over. It was done with. He waited 30 minutes before he went to bed himself. He got undressed, and they stayed on their own sides of the bed. Justin knew Brian wasn't asleep. What could he say to change his mind? How could Brian not want to find his biological family?

"I'm sorry." Justin suddenly said.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Because I didn't mean to make you mad...I just want to see you happy. Your family made you miserable. Treated you like crap. I just want to try and find them because if they love you, then you should know what it feels like to have parents that love you. I just want to erase some of your pain. So I'm sorry for pushing it." Justin said. They laid in silence for a minute, until Brian scooted over and was laying over Justin. Brian cupped his face in his hand.

"Don't ever be sorry for trying to make me happy. For trying to do something nice and loving for me. Don't be sorry for caring. Don't be sorry for being yourself." Brian told him. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "If you want to try and find them Justin...then go ahead. You have my blessing." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked excitedly

"But I don't want to know anything." Brian said. Justin's face fell. "I have had the worst luck in my life. I'm glad to finally just be coming out of it the last few years with you, and Gus...Mikey and Lindsay. I don't want you to find my parents, and have them be disappointed that I'm gay. I don't want to deal with that again." Brian admitted. Justin knew how hard these words were for Brian. He never admitted anything like this before. "So if you want to find them, then do it. But I don't want to have anything to do with it. I want to stay out of it." Brian said. Justin nodded his head. Brian kissed him, and then laid down on top of him, like the last time they were in bed together, before he left for New York. He rubbed his hands up and down Brian's back. This time, he wasn't leaving. He was staying with Brian.

"What did you do after I left?" Justin asked. He wasn't sure Brian had heard him or not. Or if he did, if Brian even knew what he was talking about. But he did.

"I laid in bed for a few hours. Staying in this position. Pretending you were still here. But then I got a cramp and had to move, and it kind of woke me up. I sat in bed and smoked all day. Started working on some paperwork around 10:00. Michael came and took me to Babylon, convincing me to reopen it. But other then that I stayed in my loft for the next week. Just sitting, or laying down. Wishing that you didn't leave." he honestly said. Justin felt tears in his eyes. "What about you?" Brian asked. Justin took a deep breath.

"I cried all the way to the airport. I knew I was making a mistake. But I knew if I went back in to you, that you would yell at me. Telling me I needed to try and make it on my own first. To not sacrifice my career for you. So once I finally got into my apartment, I laid there for three days straight. Everyone called me. I just couldn't do anything without you. I missed you, and I knew I made a mistake by leaving." Justin said. Brian turned his face and kissed him.

"You were worth the wait." Brian answered.

The next morning after Justin drove Brian back to Britin to get his car, Justin called Cynthia asking her to find the best Private Investigator in Pittsburg. Within the hour she had a number, and Justin called it, and set up a meeting for noon time. He met Jessica Marriday in a coffee shop on Liberty Ave. She was extremely beautiful, and would probably have the hots for her, if boobs and vagina were his thing. "Justin Taylor?" Jessica asked. Justin nodded his head and put his hand out to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you." she said, sitting down from across from him.

"Nice to meet you to. My fiance's assistant told me that you were the best P.I. in Pennsylvania." Justin said. Jessica smiled.

"Well I do try. So what can I help you with?"

"Well. I'm looking for two people. But I don't have to much information to go on. Very little in fact." he admitted sadly. There wasn't much to go on. She took out a notebook and wrote down every word Justin said. She nodded her head. "I know that's barely anything to go on."

"No this is good. This doesn't seem like your normal adoption case. This has some unique qualities to it, that will make it stand out. Birth somewhere in New York, but the court case in Pittsburg. And they weren't actually 18 years old, they were underage. The only way that I wouldn't be able to find out who his parents are, is if someone literally burned all the archives. Which I sincerely doubt happened. I should be able to locate them within three weeks." Jessica said. Justin's eyes widened.

"Wow really?" he asked. He thought he gave her no information at all. He was excited to hear that he could know who Brian's parents were in a matter of three weeks. She smiled at him.

"Do you want me to call with updates. Or just call you at the end of my investigation?" she asked.

"At the end would be fine. Is it ok though if I happen to get impatient and call you?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Anytime. And I mean it. I better get started though. I have a few cases that I'm working on that are literally at a standstill. I'm just waiting for paperwork to come back. So while I'm waiting, I can really submerge myself into this." she said. That meeting had gone much easier then he thought. Jennifer had invited Justin and Brian over for dinner that night, and Justin was excited to show her his new SUV.

"Oh my God it's beautiful." Jen said as she was admiring the car.

"Pretty swanky." Tucker said.

"You gonna buy me one like this?" Molly asked Brian. They laughed at her.

"If your lucky I might get you a scooter." Brian joked. Molly rolled her eyes and sat in the drivers seat.

"Just think mom. This time next year I'll be driving." Molly said.

"Oh Lord help me." Jen said, covering her face. Tucker wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well I'll take you out driving. Mom's to nervous and will get you to nervous to drive. She freaked me out trying to teach me to drive." Justin said.

"I most certainly did not. You just wanted to go fast Justin." Jen said. Justin laughed at her. "Come on I have dinner waiting." she said.

"Get out of my car Mollusk." Justin said as he dragged Molly out of the car. She smacked him in the stomach.

"Don't call me that. Are you gonna come to the basketball game next week? We're dancing at the beginning." Molly asked.

"God I hate going back to St. James. Brings up bad memories." Justin said. Brian wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Gosh I have so many good ones. Like dropping you off, and picking you up, and yelling at all your little friends." Brian said. Justin snorted.

"What a good daddy you were." Molly said sarcastically. Justin snorted and pushed her into the house.

"You know I like this girl more and more." Brian said to Justin. Justin just chuckled at him. Jennifer served them all dinner. It was nice and simple. Just a roast chicken, with potatoes and carrots, rolls, and a nice salad.

"You know. I think this is the first time that all five of us have sat down to have dinner together." Jen said. Tucker smiled at her.

"We should do this more often." Brian said sweetly. Justin just snorted at him. Brian was being obvious about pretending to be sweet. Jennifer just ignored him.

"Well now that Justin's moved back. And everything's calmed down. We can do this more often. Like a real family." Jen said, looking around.

"Does Justin have to come?" Molly asked. Brian snorted at her, and Justin kicked her under the table. Jennifer just laughed.

"That's something I never thought I'd miss. You two bickering back and forth." Jen said.

"Me and my brothers and sisters used to get in trouble because we'd start throwing food at the table." Tucker said. Before anyone could stop her, Molly picked up a roll and threw it at Justin, hitting him right in the forehead. Brian laughed again.

"Will you not give her any ideas. Molly stop it." Jen said. There wasn't to much authority in her voice.

"It is really nice to have a family dinner mom." Justin said. She smiled at him.

"I agree." Tucker said. He raised his glass. "To life settling down. And to more of these family dinners." Tucker said.

"Oh great he's gonna get mom all emotional and make her cry." Molly said, picking up her glass and smiling.

"I really do like this girl. Why haven't we spent more time together?" Brian joked.

"I was to busy for you drama." she said, making them laugh. They sat there for a few minutes, making small chit chat, but Molly was the one who ended that. "So. Can I ask you all something, since we're all here, and one big happy family?" she asked.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Justin asked.

"Well. It's about all that stuff that dad was saying about you guys." she said. Everyone kind of just stopped and looked around. Jennifer nodded her head.

"Molly you know you can ask us anything. We don't have anything to hide." Jennifer said.

"Well I know all that stuff dad was saying about Tucker was a lie. He never came on to me. Which would be really gross." Molly said, and shivered. Brian chuckled. "But the stuff he was saying about Justin and Brian. Like some of it doesn't sound real. I never once saw Brian in our house." Molly said. Brian cleared his throat.

"I was only ever at your house one time. I picked Justin up from school, and brought him back to your house, and tried to get your father to calm down and talk to Justin. I was trying to get your father to let Justin come back home." Brian said.

"So what happened?" Molly asked. Brian looked at Jennifer, and she smiled sadly.

"Molly's not a little kid anymore. I don't have to hide secrets from her anymore. You can tell her Brian." Jennifer said. Brian nodded.

"Your mother wanted Justin to come home. She never wanted for Justin to leave." Brian said. Molly looked over at her mom. "But your mom was never the problem." Brian told her.

"Dad recently just found out that I was gay. He kicked me out, and Brian brought me back because he was just trying to help." Justin said, looking over at Brian.

"You...know how your father is." Brian said. Molly rolled her eyes and nodded. "He wanted Justin to deny who he was. He wanted to pretend like he wasn't gay. So I stood up, and told your father, that that wasn't love, that was hate. And asked Justin if he wanted to come with me." Brian told her.

"I chose to go with Brian. I didn't have to hide who I was with him." Justin said. Molly nodded.

"Did you really go and crash his car?" Molly asked. Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Your father found out about me. I was at a red light in my jeep, and he rear ended me. Sent my car into the middle of the intersection. He backed up and hit me again, and drove off. I didn't even know that was your dad. I had never even seen him before." Brian said.

"You hadn't even met him yet? How did you know it was him then?" Molly asked.

"I figured that one out. Mom and dad were fighting about the car. The front of his car was totaled. I went over to Brian's and he was telling the story of this guy rear ending him...he thought it was someone else. But I knew that it was dad. Brian said it was a silver car. He couldn't have known that's what dad drove, because he had never seen dad. He had never even seen where we lived. And dad was the one who attacked Brian again. We were getting in his car, and dad snuck up behind him and punched him. Brian fell and he just started kicking Brian. Brian never hit dad." Justin said. Molly's eyes widened. "Dad made up all these things that never happened. Those were the only three times that Brian was ever near dad. He lied about Brian sleeping over and all that crap." Justin said. Molly shook her head.

"I don't get it. Why did dad hate Brian so much? Just because he's gay?" Molly asked. They all kind of just looked at each other.

"Well that was part of it. He couldn't accept that Justin said he was gay. But Brian is a bit older then Justin." Jennifer said uncomfortably.

"So? Because Justin was jail bait?" Molly asked. Brian snorted and Jennifer covered her face.

"I didn't exactly make the best decisions for me and Justin back then...he was 17...and I was 28." Brian said. Justin laughed.

"You were 29." Justin said, hitting his shoulder.

"So that's why dad always used to scream out that Brian was a child molester?" Molly asked. That word angered Justin so much.

"Molly...it was really complicated back then sweetie." Jennifer tried to say.

"If your looking at the law as black and white, then yes. I guess I was." Brian said. Justin grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Brian you weren't." Justin tried to say. Brian looked back at Molly.

"But I didn't hurt Justin. And that's what your asshole father is trying to say that I did. And that I would do that to you to." Brian said. Molly smiled sadly.

"I didn't think I was your type." Molly joked, making Brian chuckle.

"Your brother stopped being a kid his senior year in high school. He was much more mature for his age then everyone else. Your brother and Brian's relationship...it wasn't just black and white. There were a lot of gray areas. And very complicated." Jen said.

"I don't hate either of you." Molly said suddenly. She looked at all of them. "I don't care if your gay. I don't care if you marry Brian. As long as your happy, it doesn't bother me." she said. She took a deep breath. "But if your having a hard time explaining it to me, how are you gonna explain it when dad starts talking about it in court? How are you gonna explain it to them?" Molly asked. Justin and Brian just looked at each other. How were they supposed to explain it. In the court room, they weren't going to care that Justin was mature for his age. That he pursued Brian. That they were in love. Even if Brian didn't want to admit it back then. How could they explain that to them?

"Melanie will take care of it. She won't let it get that far. And we're getting married. It wasn't some silly little friends with benefits. Our relationship obviously meant more then just having sex, seeing as how we're planning on spending the rest of our lives together." Brian admitted. Justin's eyes widened at his honesty. "Melanie will always direct everything back to what the real issue is. And that's not about me and Justin. Or even Tucker. It's about you. And where you belong. Who's going to take care of you. Who's going to create a more stable, loving environment for you. This is what you want to do. You get a say in this to." Brian told her. She nodded her head, and then looked at her mom.

"Do you really think there going to let me have a say in where I want to live?" she asked. Jennifer nodded.

"They take what you say very seriously. Your the child. And whatever you say Molly, whatever you want, you won't hurt any of us. He's your father. I don't want you to not have a relationship with him." Jennifer said. Justin sat back in his chair sadly.

"Well it's good to know that your ok with what I choose. I don't want to live with dad anymore. He's not the same dad I knew when I was a kid. I hate everything he says about you guys. It's just always so stressful there. It doesn't feel like a home." she admitted. She looked up at her mom. "This is my home mom." Molly said.

The next two weeks, Justin had finished up painting Gus' room and J.R.'s room at Mel and Lindsay's house. They wanted a pink garden for J.R. and a crazy jungle for Gus. Then he had started working on Gus' room at Britin. Brian and Gus decided the world of superheros. Gus was really into lots of Superheros at that time, much to Michael's excitement, who would sit for hours and play all different types of action figures with him. Justin asked him one night who his favorite superhero was, because he was going to make them front and center on his wall. Gus turned and said Rage! It made Brian look up and smile. Justin asked him why Rage was his favorite, and he explained to them, (because Michael had told him) that Michael and his other daddy were the one's who made Rage, and Rage was his daddy. And daddy was always his favorite superhero. Justin noticed that Brian's smile hadn't left his face all night.

Britin was coming along beautifully. Walls were being painted. And furniture was being brought in. Justin couldn't contain his excitement. He wasn't letting one see the house yet. He had explained since he didn't get to unveil his 'before' shot, meaning the grand house tour with everyone at once, he wasn't going to let anyone see it until it was done, and give the grand tour at their house warming party. Before the construction work was done though, he did get to show everyone the house, at separate times though. But everyone had seen it. Now they were all just waiting to see it done.

Brian was surprised that he was enjoying the relationship that he and Justin had now. That he was settling into their domestic life, and he was happy about it. He didn't feel like he was missing anything. He was finding out that his life was more enjoyable. Justin was right about finding something more satisfying. Finding something more meaningful. He wasn't missing fucking around with guys. He wanted to do something nice for Justin one night, and it came to him very clearly. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He waited at the loft for Justin to come home that night. When Justin walked in, and saw Brian standing their, and saw that the lights were off, candles were lit, and there on the floor, was a picnic, he stopped and just stood there. Brian stood there, just smiling, letting Justin realize what he was seeing.

"You...there's...what?" Justin said. Brian chuckled and walked closer to him.

"Sunshine's speechless. That's something that doesn't happen to often." Brian joked. He stood in front of him, and looked back at the picnic on the floor. "I went to the gourmet shop and got all this expensive food." Brian said, like Justin did all those years ago. "I even got chocolate covered strawberries. Pretty much anything strawberry because I know it's your favorite. I even got you flowers." Brian pointed out to the vase on the counter. Justin just stood their speechless. He looked back and forth from the flowers to the floor. "I had a good day today. Even though you weren't around...I had a good day, because I knew I'd be coming home to you." Brian said. Justin's mouth fell open. "I wanted to do something nice for you. I wanted to make you happy." Brian whispered. Justin was still silent. "Well say something please." Brian laughed.

"Do you think that you just giving me a picnic will make up for that picnic that your ruined for me?" Justin asked. What had he just said? Brian's mouth fell open. Justin shook his head and walked away and into the bedroom. Brian just stood there, staring at where he disappeared. He thought that Justin had forgiven him for that. He thought this was something Justin wanted. All of a sudden he was hit in the chest. Justin had thrown himself at Brian. "I'm totally just kidding." Justin said. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"What the fuck?" Brian whispered. Justin burst out laughing.

"I was just joking. Thank you so much. I love this. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Justin said. He was still smiling in his arms.

"You were fucking with me?" Brian asked, getting mad. Justin just laughed. "Why the fuck did you just do that?" Brian demanded.

"You told me one time to have some balls. I just wanted a little payback." Justin said, smiling. Brian shook his head. "This was the best surprise Brian. Thank you. This means the world to me." Justin said sincerely. Brian was still in shock, and Justin shook him a little bit. "Come on snap out of it. I just wanted to mess with you." Justin said. He kissed Brian on the lips. "Thank you for my surprise. And thank you for making me so happy." Justin said. Brian laughed.

"You fucking asshole." Brian said, making Justin laugh. "You nearly made me shit my pants. I thought I did something wrong." Brian said. Justin shook his head.

"You did everything right. I thought you didn't eat any carbs or fat after 7:00." Justin joked. Brian smiled at him.

"I think for one night, I can make an exception" Brian said. He leaned in and kissed Justin. "Come on and sit down. Let's do something romantic." Brian whispered the last word, and Justin closed his eyes.

"Your making me hard." Justin whispered.

"Good. Because after I feed you, I'm going to make love to you." Brian whispered. It made Justin shiver. That was the first time he had said that.

"Then let's hurry up then." Justin said. Brian pulled him to lay down, and poured some wine into glasses for them. Justin snorted.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Last time you just grabbed the bottle and chugged from it." Justin said. Brian handed him the glass.

"I'm sorry about last time. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"Thank you for saying that. But this makes up for it. You doing this for me right now makes up for that night." Justin said, smiling at him.

"I meant what I said that day in Britin. I'll do anything to make you happy." Brian told him. He cleared his throat. "And I realized something today." he told Justin.

"How perfect my ass still is after 6 years." Justin joked. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Something else." Brian said. Justin smiled at him.

"Ok then. What did you realize today?" Justin asked. Brian took a deep breath.

"That I did get tired of it." Brian said. Justin gave him an odd look, and then he knew that Justin realized what he meant. What he was talking about. "You were right. I did find something more meaningful. And more satisfying." Brian told him. He could tell that Justin was keeping his emotions in check, and not cry. But he knew Justin probably wanted to go all drama Queen and scream for joy. "And I was an ass last time when you said that. I asked what would that be? And I hurt you. But I know what it is. I did get tired of all the fucking around. It became boring and predictable. I found something more satisfying and more meaningful. And that's you." Brian said. That was the end of Justin keeping his emotions in check. He could tell he started crying and jumped on top of Brian.

"Screw the food. Make love to me now Brian Kinney." Justin said, kissing him hard on the mouth. Their clothes were shed in a matter of minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"You look very self satisfied. What's with the shit eating grin?" Daphne asked as she sat down across from Justin at the Diner. Justin couldn't stop smiling.

"You remember a few years ago when Brian and I were struggling. When Ethan first came around?" Justin asked. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"How could I forget? You know I never did like him. He just wasn't all that great. He made himself out to be this wonderful, perfect, romantic violin player that could just sweep you off your feet and could make all your dreams come true." Daphne started rambling, but Justin put his hand on hers.

"I know you never liked him. You've told me that already. A million times. But did I ever say, how much I appreciated how you never let me know that you didn't like him while we were going out? You were being a friend, and not trying to tell me how to live my life, and who you thought I should be with. You just wanted me to be happy. So thank you for being such a great friend...but that's not what I was getting at." Justin said. Daphne laughed. "Do you remember that time when I tried to have a picnic on the floor in the loft? And Brian didn't like it?" Justin asked.

"I think the words, trampled all over your sweet romantic gesture is more like it." she joked.

"Well. Last night when I came back to the loft, all the lights were off. There were some candles lit. And there was a picnic on the floor." Justin said. Daphne's eyes widened. "He even got me flowers." Justin told her, laughing when her mouth fell open. "We had this amazing picnic on the floor. It was so romantic." Justin said, smiling.

"Wow. Brian Kinney. Romantic. I never thought it would happen. My God I don't even know how you could eat the food. I would have dragged him off to the bedroom." Daphne joked.

"We didn't even make it that far. We made love right there on the floor." Justin said, remembering how amazing it felt. "God Daphne, I haven't even told you the best part. We're not using condoms anymore." Justin said. Her eyes widened.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? He's been with a lot of guys." Daphne said carefully, trying not to hurt his feelings. But Justin's smile widened.

"The last guy he was with was before the bombing last year." Justin said. He let it sink in for Daphne what that meant.

"Oh my God no way. Your monogamous?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Oh my God Justin that's amazing." she said, shaking her head in amazement.

"Daph...this is what I've wanted for so long. Everything is really coming in to place. Me and Brian are really having the life that I have been dying for us to have. It's serious. We're only with each other. And our house is beautiful. I can't wait for our house warming party when everyone gets to see it. And we're getting married soon. It's perfect." he said. She smiled at him.

"Your so happy Justin. I'm so glad he finally got his act together for you. You two are perfect for each other. I'm really happy for you." Daphne said. They ordered their food and had it served shortly after, and Justin decided to tell her the news about Brian's parents.

"So she never told him? What kind of mother does that to their son?" Daphne wondered out loud.

"The kind that let their husbands use them for a punching bag and drink so much to pretend it's not happening." Justin said sadly. Daphne shook her head. "I hired a Private Investigator though." he told her. She looked up, stunned. "Brian doesn't want to have anything to do with looking for his parents. He doesn't want to be rejected again like his mother did to him. Telling him God was punishing him. That's why he got cancer." Justin said. Daphne shook her head sadly.

"I still get sick to my stomach every time I hear you say that. I don't blame him though. Having your mom say that would scar anyone." she said. Justin nodded his head. "Do you think she'll find anything?" Daphne asked.

"God I hope so."

"What are you gonna do if she finds them?" Daphne asked. Justin sat there for a moment. He hadn't really thought of that. He just thought of the end result, that his parents would be in Brian's life. He never actually thought about how he'd get them there.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go talk to them." Justin said. He looked all around the Diner. "I want Brian to have a family. Parents that will make up for how crappy his adoptive parents were. What if they had more kids? Brian could have brothers or sisters. He should have the right to know them." Justin said.

"Well let's just hope everything works out for the best." Daphne said. He nodded his head, when his phone rang. He looked down and saw that it was Brian. Justin smiled, and Daphne snorted. "I don't even have to ask who that is." she joked. Justin rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey." Justin said.

"Hey. Where are you?" Brian asked.

"Eating lunch with Daphne at the Diner. Are you in the car? You sound muffled." Justin asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm going back to the loft to pack a bag. I have to go out to Chicago for a last minute meeting later on. I have a flight in two hours." Brian said. Justin groaned.

"God that sucks. When will you be back?"

"Late tomorrow night."

"Well I'll go back to the loft and I'll drive you to the airport."

"Looking to get in a last minute fuck to last you till tomorrow night?" Brian asked. Justin laughed.

"Something like that. I'll be right there."

"Later." Brian said, hanging up.

"What's up?" Daphne asked.

"Brian has to go to Chicago. I'm gonna go drive him to the airport. Do you wanna have lunch again in a few days?" Justin asked.

"There you are Sunshine." Brian said as Justin shut the door. "Bags all packed. I don't have to leave for another 25 minutes. How many times do you think you can cum in that time?" Brian asked as Justin walked in. He was already laying down on the bed naked. Justin burst out laughing and started taking his clothes off. "24 minutes. Hurry up will ya?" Brian asked. "It's already hard and I have lube on. So hop on." Brian said. Justin didn't have to be told twice. He yanked his clothes off and got on top of Brian, straddling him. Brian pulled him tight against him, and aligned himself right at Justin's hole.

"Ahhh." Justin groaned into his ear as Brian pushed Justin down onto him, filling him up. "God you feel so good." Justin moaned. Brian bit his ear.

"Your tight little ass feels so good around my cock." Brian said, thrusting up. Justin hissed and started riding Brian.

"Your ass hurt Sunshine?" Brian asked from his spot in the passenger seat. Justin laughed.

"Yeah, but it's a good kind of hurt." Justin said, smiling at him.

"Three times in 24 minutes. I'm impressed."

"You taught me well." Justin said, making Brian chuckle. "It's better without the condom. More intense." he said, glancing at at Brian. He was smiling.

"Don't keep looking at me like that. I'll have to go jerk off on the plane in the bathroom. It's not my version of the mile high club that's fun when your by yourself." Brian said, gripping his crotch through his jeans.

"How am I looking at you?" Justin asked.

"That you want to bend over in the backseat and let me fuck your ass again." Brian leaned forward to whisper in his ear, and trail his hand down to his dick. "That you want me to bury my big cock in your tight, tight ass." Brian whispered, squeezing him. Justin shoved him back in his seat laughing.

"Brian you can't do that to me while I'm driving. I'll get us into an accident." Justin laughed. Brian chuckled at him. "And don't start something with me you can't finish until tomorrow night. That's not fair." Justin said. Brian just chuckled again at him. "I'm gonna miss you when your gone ya know." Justin said. Brian smiled at him.

"I think you'll get along just fine Sunshine. It's only for a day. I'll be back tomorrow night." Brian said. Justin shrugged.

"I know. But we haven't been apart for more then a few hours since I moved back. It's just kind of weird. Sleeping apart." Justin said. Brian tried to hide his smile. Justin looked sad.

"Well we've slept apart before Sunshine. And it's only for one night." Brian said. Justin nodded. When he got to the airport, he could either go to the parking garage, or to Departures to drop Brian off. It wasn't a surprise that he went to Departures.

"Sorry." Justin mumbled. He shot a glance at Brian, who was just smiling.

"I didn't expect you to." Brian said, meaning park in the parking garage. "I avoid those to if I can." Brian admitted. Justin smiled. He stopped his car and let Brian get out and get his suitcase out of the backseat. Justin got out and walked around to where Brian was standing. Brian looked at him, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders "Don't look so sad Sunshine. I'll be back tomorrow. And look at the bright side. You can sleep in the middle of the bed tonight." Brian joked, making Justin chuckle. "Tell you what. How about tonight, I give you the most mind blowing phone sex of your life." Brian said. Justin laughed loudly, and Brian kissed him. "I gotta go." he said. Justin nodded.

"Let me know when you get there." Justin told him.

"Spoken like a true little house wife." Brian joked. Justin pinched his side. Brian wrapped him tightly in his embrace and kissed him. He pulled back and grabbed the handle of his suitcase. "I'll let you know when I get there. I'll see you tomorrow." Brian said, turning around and walking into the airport.

"I love you ya know." Justin called out as the sliding glass doors opened. Brian turned around, and smiled at him.

"Yeah I know. I love you to you stupid twat." Brian said, making Justin laugh. Brian turned back around and walked into the airport. He loved Brian. And Brian loved him. He was really getting the man that he loved. He couldn't get the smile to leave his face as he drove to Britin. He was going to try and get some of Gus' room done.

Thinking about Gus just led to an even bigger smile. Once he and Brian were married, Gus would be his son. And not even his step-son like most people would think. He would be Gus' other daddy. Gus was going to be his son. Life was getting better and better by the day. He was painting for a little over an hour when his phone rang. It was Brian letting him know that he got to Chicago safe and sound. Then his phone rang again. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Jessica Marriday. The Private Investigator that he hired to locate Brian's parents. She said it would take her three weeks. It had only been one. Maybe this was bad news, and she was calling to say she hit a dead end. So much for life going well for him and Brian. He answered the phone with a shaky voice.

"Hi Justin. Do you have a few minutes to talk?" Jessica asked. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah I do. Is everything ok?" he asked, sitting on the ground. He may as well sit down to hear the bad news.

"Well I've come to an end in my investigation. I wanted to know if you had any time to meet today?" she asked. He took a deep breath.

"Well I'm actually at my house in West Virginia right now."

"I could drive out there to meet you. Is it far in West Virginia." she asked.

"Not at all actually. Less then 30 minutes out of Pittsburg."

"Oh that's fantastic. I can go meet you there right now. I have another meeting with someone in a couple of hours, and I'm booked solid for two days. I don't want to have to make you wait till then, because I could tell how much this meant to you. Just text me the address and I can leave right now." she said. Justin texted her the address. He looked around the room. He knew he couldn't stand here and paint Gus' room. His hands were shaking. He cleaned up his paints, and went into the bathroom and cleaned the paint off of him. He straightened things up, and then sat down in the kitchen. The bar stools had arrived a few days before. So he sat there. He prayed that she found something. That she found his parents. That they were good people. Brian needed this. Brian needed a good family. He just wanted Brian to be happy. He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over and put his hand on the doorknob. He gulped. This was it. When he answered it, Jessica was standing there smiling. "Hi Justin. My God this house is magnificent." she said. He moved out of the way.

"Thank you. Come on in." he said, as she walked in. She looked all around.

"This house is beautiful." she said.

"Thank you. We're working on it right now. We plan on getting everything settled in a couple of weeks so we can move in. We have a lot of furniture being flown in." Justin said. Her eyes widened and he chuckled, leading her into the living room where the couch and coffee table had arrived. "My fiance has really expensive taste." he said. She laughed and they sat down. "So just let me have it. I can handle the bad news." he said.

"Like pulling off the band-aid?" she asked. He nodded his head. "Well I hate to disappoint you then. Because I don't have any bad news for you today Mr. Taylor." she said. He sat there, stunned. She just smiled, and pulled out a file, and put it on the coffee table. "So I found your fiance's parents. I found out their story, basically through the court case." she said. She opened up the file and he saw some court papers. "Basically. They were two teenagers who we're trying to hide the fact that they were pregnant. When it got close to his mothers due date, they fooled their family into thinking they were going on a class trip. And they took a bus to New York from Boston."

"Wait they didn't even live in New York?" he asked. She shook her head.

"They had luck on their side because she went into labor the day they got to New York. They were only gone for 4 days, and their families had no idea what had happened." Jessica said.

"How can you not realize your own daughter is pregnant?" Justin wondered out loud. She nodded her head.

"According to his mother, and his maternal grandparents, it was winter. She was wearing sweatshirts a lot. But she didn't even know she was pregnant till she was 7 ½ months along. She wasn't showing till then." she answered. Justin just shook his head.

"After Joan took Brian home, and his parents went back to Boston, a nurse found some of their belongings. They had their school I.D's in their bag, and it let them know how old they really were. They lied and said they were 18." she said.

"How old were they really?" he asked, afraid to hear the answer. She pulled out a piece of paper that had copies of their I.D's. He looked down, and saw Brian's parents for the first time. That was what they looked like when they were just kids. Brian looked exactly like his father. He had seen pictures of Brian as a young teenager. And he was the spitting image of his dad. Except for the eyes. They were defiantly his mothers eyes.

"They were both 13 years old." Jessica said. Justin's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? How do 13 year olds hide that their pregnant, and run away to New York?" he asked.

"Well, Sawyer's parents are wealthy. He was able to take some money from his father to go to New York. And to pay, in cash for Teresa's stay at the hospital." Jessica said. Sawyer and Teresa. That's his parents names. "Well after the hospital reported what happened, the police went to Sawyer and Teresa's houses and brought them in for questioning. That was when their parents found out what had happened. So both of Brian's grandparents went to the court to get Brian back." she said. They did love Brian. Not just his parents, but his grandparents They all wanted him. "They never knew Joan and Jack Kinney's names. Everything was sealed up, and there was no way for them to find out where Brian was. They thought that he was in New York. But the court went after Joan. And that was when she hired a Pro Bono lawyer to plead her case. The judge and that lawyer were known for being...assholes." she said. Justin snorted.

"Of course." Justin said, still looking at the pictures of Brian's parents.

"None of the family were allowed to go with their lawyer that they hired to the hearing. It was apart of the sealed adoption thing. This case was really complicated. But the judge didn't like the fact that two teenagers were able to hide a pregnancy from their parents, and go to New York to have the baby, and not have anyone suspect a thing. And then able to give the baby up for adoption. So he favored Joan Kinney. And everything was locked up again." Jessica said.

"Why couldn't they find Brian?" Justin asked suddenly. Jessica had been startled by that question.

"Well. Without knowing Brian's name. Without knowing Joan's name or the fact that she was from Pennsylvania. There was no where to really look. They were shut out."

"But you found them."

"It's like going down a one way street. You can go down it, and get to the end. You can get exactly where your going. But you can't turn around and go up the street. It's only one way. I could easily find out everything I needed, because you gave me all the information I needed. I needed Brian and Joan's names. I needed to know that she adopted Brian in New York. The adoption papers are sealed from finding Brian Kinney's name. But if you already know it, then you can find his biological parents. Without his name, Sawyer and Teresa could never find him." she said sadly. He nodded his head.

"Do you know what happened to them? If their married or have any kids? What's their address?" he asked. Jessica laughed.

"Sawyer's been married three times. Divorced three times. He owns an advertising agency in Boston." she said. Justin laughed.

"Are you serious? That's what Brian does." Justin said, astounded. He chuckled "Like father like son." he said. She smiled.

"Neither of them have any children. But Brian's mother doesn't live in Boston anymore. Shortly after the court hearing, Teresa'a parents moved her, and her siblings to West Virginia." she said. Justin's eyes widened. "They live about 20 minutes away from this house." she said. Justin's mouth just hung open. "She never married. She still lives with her parents actually. Her other siblings are all married with children, so it looks like she's the one to take care of her parents." Jessica said. She turned some pages, and it showed some addresses and phone numbers. "The top one is Teresa's home, and the bottom one's are Sawyer's. His home, his office, and his parents house." she said.

"You did it. You really did it. You found his family." he said. She nodded her head. "My God how can I ever repay you. I mean I know I already paid you, but this means so much more to me then money. I don't know how I can ever thank you." he said.

"Call me and let me know how everything goes. I like to hear about happy endings to these stories." she said. He drove back to the loft. What was he going to do? What was his next move. He was pacing in the loft, trying to figure out what to do. Should he tell Brian? Should he call him or wait till he's back? Should he offer to go with Brian to meet his parents? Should he call his parents first? But Brian said he didn't want to know anything. So Justin knew what he was going to have to do. Brian wasn't going to meet his parents, only to have them reject him. Justin was going to have to meet them first. But when? He was startled when someone knocked on the door. He slid it open, and it was his mother.

"I was in the neighborhood and I had to show you something. Is Brian here?" she asked. He opened the door more and let her in, with her shopping bag.

"No he actually had to fly to Chicago. He won't be back till tomorrow night." Justin said, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Perfect. I was shopping today, and found the perfect piece for Brian's office. Well, more like pieces." Jennifer said excitedly She pulled out two boxes, and pulled something out of the top box, and held it up for him.

"What is that?" Justin asked. It was a black 'B'.

"It's a book end. B for Brian." she said excitedly

"I gathered that. The other one a 'K'?" Justin asked. She smiled and pulled it out. It was a 'J'.

"See when he opens the second one, he'll be thinking it's a 'K' to. But it's for Brian and Justin." she said. He chuckled.

"Those are great. He'll love them." he said. She put them side by side and looked at them, and then looked at him. "What?" he asked. She started laughing. "I'm confused." he said.

"Oh come on and look at that. Brian is going to laugh when he looks at this." she said, pointing to the bookends. "Do I really have to say it?" she asked. He nodded his head. "B and J?" she said. He looked at it, and realized it, and she burst out laughing. Justin couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't realize it till I got into the car. The girl at the register was staring at them and couldn't believe I was getting those. Brian is going to die." she said. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. BJ. Brian and Justin's initials were blow job

"He'll get a kick out of it for sure. Those are really nice mom. They'll go perfect in his office. Thank you." he said and kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." he said, going to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No I'm good. I have to go pick Molly up. Are you sure your alright? Your acting weird." she said. He smiled at her.

"Yeah I just have a lot on my mind." he said.

"Well what is it? I know something's wrong with you. Just tell me what it is. Does it have to do with the house or the wedding?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No Britin is perfect. We have some furniture in the house. Not everything is here yet. And the wedding is coming along perfectly. We should be sending out the invitations within the month." he said.

"Well then what's wrong. Is Brian ok?" she asked. Before he could answer, her eyes widened. "He's not sick again is he? He just left on a plane again." she asked.

"No no that's not it. He's really in Chicago for a meeting. No this has nothing to do with him. Well it does. But he's not sick." Justin said. He scrubbed his face and went over to the couch to sit down. Jennifer followed him. "Remember I told you that Brian was adopted?" he asked. She nodded her head. "I hired a Private Investigator to find Brian's parents." he said. Her eyes widened.

"Wow. So Brian is looking for them then." she asked.

"No he's not. He said I could find them, but he wanted nothing to do with it." Justin said and looked down. "Without putting it into words, he doesn't want to look for his parents if their going to hate him for being gay. He's to afraid to go through that again." Justin said. She nodded her head.

"Can anyone blame him? If you ever got sick Justin...I just don't know how a mother could say that to her son." Jennifer said. He snorted.

"She was never his mother. No mother lets their husband beat them." he said angrily.

"So what has you so worried though. You have a Private Investigator. Their looking for his parents then. Are you worried that they won't find them?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Jessica found his parents." he whispered. Her eyes widened. "She told me today. His father lives in Boston, and his mother lives about 20 minutes away from Britin." he said. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my God Justin. His mother lives so close." she said. He nodded his head. Brian's mother lives so close. "What did Brian say when you told him?" she asked.

"I haven't told him yet. He doesn't want to know mom. And I can't get his hopes up. I can't tell him that I found his parents, if his parents won't want anything to do with him once they find out he's gay. He won't be able to handle that. And I will not put him through that." he said. He wouldn't let Brian be hurt again.

"Ok. So what does this mean? What are you going to do?" she asked. He sat back against the couch.

"I have to go meet them. I have to talk to them." Justin said simply.

"Gosh. This has happened so fast. Brian just found out that he was adopted." she said. A thought came to Justin suddenly.

"I have to go do it tomorrow." Justin said

"Justin just take a minute and think about this." she said as Justin suddenly got up and grabbed his MacBook and sat back down.

"I can't just take a minute. Brian's coming home tomorrow. He's not here, so I can go to his mom's house, and then get on a plane and go to Boston and see his dad, and come home before Brian does. If it goes badly, he never has to know I even left. It's perfect." Justin said as he started looking at flights tomorrow.

"Sweetie just take a minute ok. You don't need to rush this. All you've been doing since you left New York was rush around." she said. He looked up and saw her panic'd face. He put his laptop down on the coffee table. He knew that ever since the bombing at Babylon, she had been dealing with anxiety.

"Listen. I am thinking clearly about this. I need to be able to do this while Brian's gone. He's going to know something's up with me. Just like you did when you walked in here. I'm to transparent. I need to go tomorrow, so I can talk to them...and see...I just need to know how they feel about Brian. They wanted him mom. They fought for him. His grandparents fought to have him back. They wanted him. I just need to make sure that they'll love him no matter what. And I have to do that tomorrow." Justin said. She nodded her head, and he went back to his laptop. "I can get a flight at 2:00. And another one comes back at 8:00. That just means I have to get to his mothers house super early. And Brian won't be getting in till 11:00" Justin said.

"What if she's not there?" Jennifer asked. Justin looked at her. "Didn't think about that?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'll go with you to his mom's house." she said.

"Mom you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to. But I want to. And I can drive you to the airport and pick you up so you don't have to park in the parking garage." she said. He smiled at her.

He ended up taking a long shower, trying to calm his nerves. His mother did have a point about him rushing things. He's been doing this since he made the decision to ask Brian if he could come back home. It had been rush, rush, rush. But he was happy. He hadn't rushed into any decision, and chose wrong. He wanted to come home and start his life with Brian. They wanted to come home and put their plan in motion. They were redoing the whole house, and planning the wedding. They weren't rushing those things. They were taking their time. This was something that he had to do now, while Brian wasn't around. It was perfect timing. He just prayed that everything would work out for itself.

Brian did call that night, and true to his word, he gave Justin a mind blowing phone sex session. Brian ended up making him cum twice. It was a great distraction to what tomorrow would bring. His mother got to his house about 7:00, and off they went in his SUV. "Are you nervous?" Jennifer asked.

"God like you wouldn't believe. I don't even know what I'm going to say to her." he admitted. She chuckled.

"Well I'm here for you Justin. I'll stay quiet and let you do the talking, but I'm here if you need me." she said. He turned and smiled at her.

"Thank you." The hour long drive was a nervous ride. He was going to meet Brian's biological mother. She could be the mother that makes up for all the pain Joan Kinney caused Brian. But what if she wasn't? What if she was disgusted by Brian? What if she wanted nothing to do with Brian? She never did move out of her parents house, what if there was something wrong with her. He pulled into the driveway, and it was a long almost dirt road, leading up to the beautiful farm house. When he parked the car, he just stopped and stared. The house was huge. Almost as big as Britin. But he could see a swing set in the backyard. This looked like a homey kind of house.

"Just take a few deep breaths." Jennifer said. He did. "Let's go meet Brian's mom." she said. Justin got out of the and shut the door, and just stared up at the house. Had things gone differently for Brian, he may have grown up in this house. He felt his mom slip her hand inside his.

"Thank you." he said. They walked up the front lawn, and up the stairs to a beautiful front porch. The front door was slightly opened, and he could hear some kinds running around.

"If I have to take off my shoes, it's going to be on. And you'll be so sorry so fast your freaken head will spin right off your shoulders." someone said, in a thick Boston accent. They looked at each other and smiled. "Don't make me take my shoes off." the voice said. Justin knocked slightly on the door. A moment later, a girl probably around 14 years old answered the door.

"Hi." the girl said awkwardly. Justin took a deep breath.

"Hi is Teresa Marazzo home?" Justin asked. The girl turned her head.

"Auntie Teresa, someone's at the door looking for you." she called, and turned her head back to look at them. A stunning woman who looked to be in her early thirties answered the door. Justin could easily see the relation between Brian and this woman. They had the same eyes. She smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked. The younger girl ran away, and they could hear a loud thump. The woman at the door cringed.

"I um...I'm looking for Teresa Marazzo." Justin said. She smiled.

"That's me. What can I do for you?" she asked. Justin's mouth dropped. This woman looked younger then Brian. Not a 48 year old woman.

"Your so young." he said. The woman smiled.

"Thank you. I think." she said

"Your 48 years old?" he asked in disbelief. He felt his mother hit his arm, and Teresa laughed.

"Yes. And how old are you?" she asked.

"23." Justin answered. She smiled.

"Alright. Now that we know each other's ages, how about you tell me how come your looking for me?" she asked. Another loud noise was heard, and she turned around, peaking her head into the other room. "I swear to the high heavens if you don't knock off the wrestling your going to be wrestling with me as I beat you. And my brother and sister are not going to care." she said. She turned back around. "I'm sorry I have some of my nieces and nephews here. My brother- their father is down the street with my parents. So...how can I help you?" she asked again. Justin looked at his mother, and she nodded her head. Justin cleared his throat.

"I um...I'm actually here...well..." he trailed off. Teresa smiled.

"Are you nervous?" she asked kindly. Justin nodded. "Ok. Just take a deep breath." she said. Justin did.

"I came here looking for you because...are you the same Teresa Marazzo who had a son in New York 35 years ago?" Justin asked. Her smile faltered, and her eyes widened. They all stood there silent for a moment, until they heard a glass shattering. A boy ran in, looking to be about 10 years old, stood there behind Teresa. The same girl who answered the door ran in behind him.

"I swear it wasn't me." the boy said.

"Go back in there and clean whatever it was that you broke. NOW!" Teresa said. The boy ran off. "I need you to call your father. Ask if they can come back home." Teresa said. The girl nodded and ran off. Teresa walked forward and pulled the front door shut behind her. "Let's have a seat." she said, pointing to the bench seat, swing and chairs to the side. They all sat down, and stayed silent for a moment. Then Teresa cleared her throat. Justin realized she was trying to find her voice, and trying not to cry. "How?" was all she could say. Jennifer pushed on Justin's leg.

"I hired a Private Investigator to find you." Justin answered. She nodded her head and covered her mouth.

"Where is he?" she whispered. Justin's voice suddenly choked up. "I know it's not you...you said your in your twenties. Where is my...my son?" she asked, letting tears fall down her face.

"He's on a business trip in Chicago." he said. She nodded her head.

"Is he ok?" she asked. Justin nodded her head, and Teresa let out a sob. Jennifer pulled out tissues from her purse and handed them to her. "Thank you." she said, wiping her face. "I don't understand. We've looked for him so many times. But we couldn't ever find him. How did someone find me?" she asked.

"The investigator explained to me that knowing his name, and his adopted parents names, it was easy finding all your information." Justin tried to explain. He was sitting in front of Brian's mother. His real mother. He could tell she was shaking.

"What's his name?" she whispered.

"Brian." he told her. She let out another sob.

"Brian." she whispered. "Why after all this time? I thought maybe he didn't want anything to do with me. That he didn't want to find me because it's been so long." Teresa cried. Justin took a deep breath.

"We just found out a couple of weeks ago that...that he was adopted." Justin answered honestly.

"They never told him?" Teresa asked. Justin shook his head.

"Joan, the woman that adopted him...she's in the hospital. She needs a new liver. And Brian got tested to see if he was a match. That's how we found out he wasn't her son." Justin told her. Teresa nodded.

"That's a terrible way to find out." she said. Justin chuckled. He looked over at his mom, and she smiled. "I'm so sorry, I didn't even ask you your names." Teresa said to them.

"I'm Justin Taylor." Justin whispered.

"I'm Jennifer Taylor. I'm Justin's mother." Jen said kindly. Teresa smiled and took a deep breath.

"Why didn't Brian come to see me?" Teresa asked. Justin looked at his mom and took a deep breath.

"Well...he doesn't know that I've found you." Justin admitted. The sadness on her face was enough to make him want to cry. "He said I could look for you and Brian's dad. But he didn't...I had to come here first and talk with you. And his dad. Before I tell Brian I found you." Justin said. They sat there for a moment, letting that information sink in. He had been so nervous about meeting Brian's mother, that he really didn't think of a good way to explain everything to her.

"We're his parents good to him?" she asked suddenly. Justin realized, that she was as smart as Brian. With the little information that he gave her, she knew where to read between the lines. He took a deep breath and scrubbed his face with his hands. He looked at her. "Please you have to tell me. I know I gave him up for adoption. But we were so young. We were so scared, and we didn't know any better. Had we told our parents, he would have stayed with us. We would have raised him. I made a mistake by giving him up, and not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted it. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't pray that he's ok. That he's happy. That he found someone who he loves, and loves him back. I prayed every single day that his parents were good to him. I know I gave him up Justin but I have to know. Were they good parents to him? Please tell me." Teresa cried. He looked over at his mom.

"Go on Justin. You made it this far." Jennifer said. He nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"They weren't." he said softly. She let out a sob. Jennifer got up and went over and wrapped her arm around Brian's mothers shoulders. "I'm sorry." he said. They let her cry for a few minutes, and waited till she had composed herself.

"Thank you. For telling me." she said. He nodded his head. "That's why you're here instead of him." she said. He nodded his head. "You're making sure that I'm ok...before you report back to him." she said. He chuckled.

"Pretty much." he said. Teresa laughed and wiped her eyes.

"How am I so far? Besides a blithering mess." Teresa said.

"Pretty good so far." he said. She smiled at him, and then she smiled back at Jennifer. Jennifer went back and sat next to Justin again.

"Do you have any pictures of him?" Teresa asked. Justin nodded and pulled out a picture from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Her eyes widened and she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"This is him. That's my son." she cried. He couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. She touched his face with her fingers and laughed. "He's the spitting image of Sawyer." she said.

"Except his eyes. Those are definitely yours." Justin said. She smiled at him, and then looked back down.

"Is he happy?" she asked.

"Took him a while. But he is." Justin said. She smiled and let more tears fall.

"Is he married?" she asked. He felt his mom squeeze his leg.

"Engaged." Justin answered. She smiled.

"He's getting married. So he's found someone who loves him." she said, relived. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah I do." Justin answered. Teresa looked up from the picture. "It's me. He's marrying me." Justin said, gulping down a sob. Why did this feel like he was telling his own mother that he was gay? He waited for the disapproval. He waited for her to throw the picture in his face, and tell them to get the hell off of her property.

"That's why you want to meet me first. You wanted to tell me that he's gay. Save him from any pain." she whispered. She understood. He nodded his head, trying not to cry. "Well Justin. I hate to disappoint Brian. But I don't care if he's gay. He's my son. I don't care who he marries. Do you love him?" she asked. He let the tears fall freely.

"So much." he whispered. She smiled.

"Then that's all I care about. Just that he's happy." she whispered. He let out a sob and stood up. Teresa stood right up and hugged him tightly. Justin finally let out a sob. Brian's mother loved him. She didn't even know him, but she loved him. She didn't care that her son was gay. She still loved him. They stayed in a tight embrace for a few minutes, till Justin pulled away. Teresa wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "You've been worried about how I would answer that haven't you?" she asked. He nodded his head, and she smiled. "So did I pass?" she asked, making him laugh.

"With flying colors." he said. She smiled, and pulled him to sit next to her. She picked up the picture again and stared at Brian again.

"My son." she said. She let out something between a sob and a laugh. "Everyday since he was born, I've prayed that I'd see him again. That he was happy. I never thought I'd ever see him. And I have a picture in my hand of my son." she said. She looked over at Justin. "Thank you." she said. He smiled at her. "So he doesn't know either of you are here?" she asked. Both Justin and Jennifer shook their heads.

"The only reason I knew the Investigator found anything was because I stopped by their loft. I could tell something was wrong with him." Jennifer said. Teresa turned back to Justin.

"I just found out yesterday. Right after I dropped Brian off at the airport. I wanted to meet you and Sawyer today before he comes back tonight." Justin said.

"You're going to Boston today?" she asked. Justin nodded his head.

"I have a 2:00 flight. I can only stay a couple of hours before I have to come back." Justin said. She nodded.

"I'll find out where he is today then for you. So you don't have to drive around looking for him. Wasting time." she said. Justin and Jennifer looked at each other.

"You still talk to him?" he asked. She looked over and smiled.

"Sawyer is my best friend in the entire world." she admitted. "We see each other a few times a year. And every year on Brian's birthday...me and my parents go to Boston. We have lunch with Sawyer and his parents. And then me and Sawyer go off and have dinner. And we make a toast to Brian." she said. Tears forming in her eyes again.

"That's beautiful." Jennifer said, wiping her tears. Teresa smiled.

"We toast that he's having an amazing birthday. That he had a good year, and that this next following year will be better then the last. And that this year will be the year that we meet him." she told him, wiping her tears.

"Do you think...will he be ok with..." Justin found himself not being able to say the word gay. But Teresa laughed.

"Sawyer's a good man. He'll be ok. I'll make sure he's at his office when you land. It's the closest to the airport then his house or his parents house. And I'll even make sure he drives you back their himself. You'll like him. He's a pompous arrogant asshole." he said, making them laugh. "But you'll like him, because once he realizes why your there, his walls will come down, and you'll see a kind hearted man, who misses his son." she admitted. He laughed and looked at his mom.

"Sounds just like Brian." Justin said. Before anything else could be said, another car pulled up in the driveway. He watched as three people got out of the car. He assumed it was her brother, and her parents. They were Brian's grandparents and uncle.

"Hey Annie said we had to come home. That you we're crying on the porch." the male said as he stepped onto the porch. He watched as Teresa turned around to the window behind her. The kids were peeking out through the blinds, and she hit the glass with her hand. She turned back to him and laughed.

"Nosy little brats." she told Justin. She turned back to her brother, as Brian's grandparents walked onto the porch. He could see Brian in all three of them. His grandmother looked young like Teresa did. Not as young as her, but young for her age. And his grandfather and uncle were tall like Brian, but had some meat on their bones. "I'm fine. Perfect actually." she said. She stood up and handed her brother a picture. He looked down at it.

"Why are you showing me a picture of Sawyer?" her brother asked. Her mother gasped and put a hand over her mouth and looked at Teresa. Teresa smiled and nodded.

"Oh Teresa." his grandmother whispered. The brother looked at her, and then at Teresa. They both had thick accents like Teresa did. Teresa took a deep breath.

"That's not Sawyer. That's my son. Brain." she whispered. Her mother burst out into tears and her husband wrapped his arm around her.

"You found him?" her brother asked. She laughed and shook her head, and turned towards Justin and Jennifer.

"No I didn't find him. Brian's fiance Justin found me." Teresa said proudly. All three looked at Justin.

"You're engaged to our grandson?" her mother asked. Justin nodded. The brother laughed and scrubbed his face.

"Geez your sons gay." he said. Justin's mouth fell open. This was what he was afraid of. Teresa's eyes widened and she hit him. His stomach dropped. This was why he came to meet them first, without telling Brian. He wanted to know who was ok with Brian being gay, and who wasn't.

"RICKY!" She said, hitting him again. "He doesn't mean it like that. I promise." she said, looking panicked. She hit him again.

"Ouch what the fuck are you hitting me for?" Ricky demanded. His mother hit him on the other side, and then his father reached over and hit him. "Why are you all hitting me?" he demanded. Teresa turned towards Justin.

"He doesn't mean that the way it sounds. His son, Carlo. He's 16. He recently just said he was gay." Teresa said, looking over at Ricky. Ricky laughed.

"He's been bitching at me about why none of his older cousins are gay, or any of his uncles. Why does he have to be the first person in the family that's gay." Ricky laughed out, scrubbing his face. "My son acts like I've personally ruined his life because he has no gay role models in the family. Like I personally tried to piss him off or something." he laughed. Justin felt like his stomach was in his mouth.

"He loves his son. He doesn't care. None of us care that he's gay." Teresa said. They nodded. "This is my brother Ricky, and my parents, Robert and Genevieve." Teresa said. "This is Justin, Brian's fiance, and Justin's mother Jennifer." Teresa said.

"Why don't we all go inside." Genevieve said. This morning had gone much better then he ever thought.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Justin and Jennifer sat at the kitchen table with Brian's mother, uncle and grandparents. Justin adored Brian's grandmother, Genevieve. She instantly went to work on making him something to eat. Insisting. It was only 8:30 in the morning. So she made them some breakfast. His grandmother doted on everyone, feeding them and making sure they were ok. And from what he counted, there were at least 7 or 8 kids running around the house. Brian's grandfather was quiet. He wasn't sure if that's how he actually was, or he was just in shock. But he knew that Brian would get along with these people. They weren't afraid to drop a cuss word or two. His grandmother insisted that they needed some wine, no matter how early it was. His uncle was loud and opinionated, but not in a negative way. And Brian's mother was all smiles. She held onto Brian's picture for dear life.

"Are you gonna tell Sawyer?" Genevieve asked Teresa. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna let Justin tell him. Let him get the shit shocked out of him like I just did." Teresa joked. Sipping her wine.

"Yeah he's going to shit his pants. I'd love to be a fly on the wall in that room." Ricky joked.

"So are all those kids yours?" Justin asked Ricky. He snorted.

"God no. Only two of them are. The rest are our brothers and sisters kids." Ricky said.

"That's not all of them though. I have 7 brothers and sisters." Teresa said. Justin's mouth dropped and she laughed.

"I have 44 grandkids. And I lost track after that with the great-grandkids." Robert joked.

"Well 45 grandkids now right?" Justin said, biting into his eggs.

"I've always included Brian in that number." Robert said gently. He smiled at Justin. "He is our first grandchild." Robert said, putting his arm around Genevieve's waist as she walked up to the table. Justin smiled, and looked at his mother.

"This worked out pretty perfectly didn't it?" Jennifer asked Justin. He laughed.

"This worked out amazing. I'm so glad I found you all." Justin said. Teresa leaned forward to hold Justin's hand.

"You have no idea how happy I am you found us to." Teresa said.

"When can we meet Brian? When does he come back from Chicago?" Genevieve asked. There was another loud crash from the living room.

"Don't make me take my shoes off! Knock it off or you can call Child Services and I will give them a tutorial of how I beat your ass!" Teresa yelled. She turned back and smiled. "It's an empty threat but it works." she joked. Justin laughed and took a deep breath.

"I have to talk to Brian first. He wasn't even going to look for you guys. I'm the one who pushed it. He said I could find you, but he didn't want to know anything about it." Justin said. All their faces fell. "That's why I wanted to meet you first. I wanted to find out how you all feel about him being gay. Because he doesn't want to have his family not want him because of that. Even though he'll never admit that. But he's coming home tonight, and I want to tell him all about you. That you don't care...he just may need some time. His adoptive family wasn't..." Justin faltered when he saw their faces. "They didn't support him. They didn't really love him. They didn't know him. And they screwed him up. Made him afraid of finding his family...I just don't know how he'll react." Justin said. The four of them all looked around at each other. Jennifer leaned forward.

"He may just need some time to process this. He never dealt with the fact that the Kinney's weren't his family. And this has all happened so fast. He may just need some time to come to grips with all of this." she said, but then leaned forward. "But if I know anything about Brian, is that if anyone is going to convince him of meeting you, it's my son." she said, and smiled at Justin. "He's very persuasive. And he's wanted this for Brian since he found out." she said, and then turned to look at them. "If you can just be patient, and wait...Justin will convince Brian." she said, and smiled at them. Justin nodded.

"We can be patient. I can wait." Teresa said.

"So all of your family knows. About Brian I mean?" Justin asked. Teresa nodded.

"Everyone's always known that I had a son out there. Less then an hour away no less." Teresa said, sipping her wine. "But my whole family knows. And we'll tell them all later today...that my soon to be son-in-law, came and found me." Teresa said and smiled and squeezed his hand. Robert held up his glass.

"A toast." he said. They all held up their glasses, and Robert waited a moment. Justin could tell he was trying to compose himself. "To Brian." he choked up. Ricky reached over and held on to his dad's shoulders. "To finding him. To bringing this family back together." he said. Genevieve reached down and kissed his cheek. Justin leaned his elbow on the table, and rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears away.

"To new beginnings" Genevieve said.

"To family." Jennifer said.

"To being gay." Ricky joked, making them all laugh. Teresa punched him in the arm.

"To getting to meet my son." Teresa said. Justin took a deep breath.

"To finally getting a family that he deserved." Justin said. They clinked their glasses together as someone walked into the kitchen. It was another woman, who looked just like Teresa.

"Hello family." she said as she kissed her mom on the cheek. "My children being the Spawns of Satan? I saw all the couch cushions on the floor." she said. Teresa turned towards the hall.

"PUT THE CUSHIONS BACK ON THE COUCH YOU HEATHENS!" Teresa yelled. Just then the women noticed Justin and his mom.

"Oh hi. I'm sorry. I'm Angela." she said. Teresa smiled.

"This is my youngest sister. This is Justin and his mother Jennifer." Teresa said, smiling

"It's nice to meet you. A bit early in the day for wine don't you guys think?" she asked, reaching over to grab Ricky's glass.

"Justin is my son's fiance." Teresa said. Angela suddenly spit out her wine. Getting it on Ricky.

"Aww come on you fucking pain in my ass." he said, standing up and going to the sink, getting hit by his mother on the way.

"Wait what did you just say?" Angela said. Teresa stood up.

"My son's fiance." Teresa said. Angela covered her mouth.

"Your son. Your son?" she asked. Teresa nodded and showed her the picture. "Oh my God!" Angela cried. "He looks just like Sawyer." she said. Angela screamed and hugged Teresa. Justin and Jennifer laughed as they watched them. Brian's mother and aunt. Angela pulled back.

"What's his name? Where the hell is he? Is he in the bathroom?" Angela asked, looking around.

"He's at a business meeting in Chicago. And his name is Brian." Teresa said. Angela stared crying.

"His name is Brian." Angela said. Teresa nodded her head, and looked back over to Justin. "Wait. You said this is Brian's fiance?" she asked. Teresa nodded, and Justin stood up to shake hands with her. But Angela screamed and started hugging him. She pulled back and held Justin's face in her hands. "Oh my God you are to die for. What the hell is your name again?" she cried. Justin laughed.

"Justin. My name is Justin." he said. Angela screamed and hugged him again.

"Oh my God Justin." she cried and pulled back and looked at him. "Oh my God your the cutest thing. Oh Teresa." she cried and hugged Teresa. Justin couldn't stop laughing. Angela pulled back and looked at Jennifer. "Oh my God I'm sorry who are you again?" Angela cried. Jennifer stood up and stood next to Justin.

"I'm Jennifer. I'm Justin's mom." Jennifer said. Angela screamed again and hugged her.

"Oh my God family." Angela cried. She pulled back. "Oh my God this is the best day ever." she said. She looked back over at Justin, who was smiling. "God look at this boys smile." she said. She turned around and went over to one of the kitchen window.

"Angela don't open my windows. The heat is on." Genevieve said, annoyed. She ignored her mother and shouted out the window.

"VANCE, ANTHONY GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE. TERESA HAS NEWS. BIG FUCKING NEWS!" Angela shouted and turned around.

"Angela shut my window." Genevieve said. But she didn't hear her, so Ricky shut it. Angela yanked her phone out of her purse.

"Oh my God we have to call Gen, Maria and Robert. There going to flip." Angela said.

"Angela Marie you put that phone down right now." Genevieve said. Angela stopped. "This is Teresa's news. You let her tell everyone. Including your own husband. We'll call everyone here today and make sure they come up here. If you tell anyone so help me Angela Marie I will go get a tree branch and beat you with it. So you sit down and let Teresa share her news with your brothers. Ricky get her a glass of wine and shut her up." Genevieve said. Justin chuckled.

"Ma she's gonna spit it all over me." he said.

"Go get more wine and get some more glasses out. Your brothers are gonna want some." she said. Ricky did as he was told, and a moment later two men in there fifties walked in.

"Angela why are you screaming out the window?" one of them asked, annoyed at her.

"Teresa has something to share with you boys." their mother said. Teresa smiled, and she looked at Justin.

"These are my two oldest brothers. Vance and Anthony." she said. They nodded. "This is Justin, and his mother Jennifer." Teresa said. They said their hellos. "This young man right here." she said, pulling Justin close to her. "Is marrying my son Brian." she said. They both just stared at him.

"Your son?" Anthony asked. She cried and nodded her head.

"You found your son?" Vance asked. Teresa nodded her head.

"Big fucking news." Angela cheered. She pushed the wine towards them. "Pour some wine boys. We're celebrating." Angela cheered.

"You gotta be kidding me. After all this time." Vance said, astonished.

"Justin?" Anthony said. Justin nodded his head. He walked forward and hugged him. "Welcome to the family." Anthony told him.

They sat there for a few hours, talking. But Justin told them he had to leave because he had to make it to the airport. They were sad to see him go. They liked hearing the stories Justin told. He told them all about Brian's best friend, Michael. Told them how Michael, Debbie and Vic were his family growing up. And Lindsay. He told them all about Mel, Emmett andTed. How much their family meant to Brian. He didn't tell them about Gus though. He wanted Brian to be able to tell them that. Teresa excused herself and came back down with something in her hand. Justin and Jennifer said their goodbyes, and Teresa pulled him aside. Jen went to wait in the car, as they talked on the porch.

"There was a reason that Sawyer and I were so scared about me being pregnant. There was this girl who was just a year older then me. She got pregnant. The boy...didn't want to have anything to do with her. It was different back then. It was embarrassing if a young girl got pregnant. You usually sent your daughter away to help with a sick aunt if she got pregnant. There was these kids that, teased her. And picked on her. It went to far one day, and they pushed her." Teresa said. She looked down and took a deep breath. "She lost the baby. But the kids got off scott free. Nothing bad happened to them." she said. It reminded Justin of Chris Hobbs. "I found out a few months later that I was pregnant and me and Sawyer both got scared. We didn't want to lose the baby. That's why we ran off to New York. We were just scared kids. We were afraid to tell our parents." she said, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Once they found out...my dad and Sawyer's dad hired a lawyer to go after Brian. To get him back. And mine and Sawyer's parents agreed that it would be safer for us to move. That my parents would basically raise Brian. To anyone who met us, Brian would be my parents child. But behind closed doors...he would be mine and Sawyer's son. And Sawyer's parents were still gonna be apart of his life, visiting constantly and having Brian stay for long visits...we made a mistake by not telling our parents so they could help us. But please tell him that we didn't do this because we didn't love him. We were young and so scared. But we love him." she cried. She handed Justin three pictures. "These are the only pictures we have of him. We took one of him by himself. One of the three of us, and then we each took one with him. Sawyer has the picture of him and Brian. And then he has a copy of the one by himself and the one with all three of us." she said. He looked down at the pictures. They looked like babies themselves, holding Brian. They loved him. "Please tell him we love him. And we're sorry." she cried. He leaned forward and hugged her.

"I will I promise." he told her. He pulled back and Teresa touched his face.

"I prayed every day of Brian's life. I prayed so many times, that he would find someone that loved him so much...and I can tell just by the look on your face...that he found someone who loves him." she cried.

"I do. I really really do." Justin said. She hugged him again and pulled back, straightening his shirt out.

"You better go. I don't want you to miss your flight. I'll make sure he's at his office, and to be expecting you. And I'm not gonna tell him who you are. You'll wanna do that. And take those pictures for Brian." she said, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his car around and drove down the dirt drive way. He watched his rear view mirror. Teresa stayed there, watching them leave.

"Wow." Jennifer said. He laughed. "I'm speechless." Jennifer said. Justin chuckled.

"Me to." he said. They drove in silence for a few minutes. "I can't wait to tell him." Justin said.

"Just tell him gently. Don't overwhelm him." she advised. He nodded his head.

"Like telling him he has 7 aunts, 7 uncles and 43 cousins?" Justin joked. Jennifer laughed and nodded her head. And that wasn't even counting the cousins that were married, or engaged, and already had kids of their own already. Brian ended up calling a few minutes later to say hello. The phone connected right to his car, so he went on speaker phone.

"Hey are you in your car?" Brian asked.

"Yeah with my mom." Justin said.

"Hello mother Taylor." Brian drawled out.

"Hi Brian. How's Chicago?" she asked

"Very windy. I can't wait to get the fuck out of here." Brian grumbled.

"Missing me already huh." Justin joked. Brian snorted.

"Something like that. Where are you two headed off to?" he asked. They both looked at each other.

"Your fiance is trying to help me find the perfect house warming present for you." Jennifer said. Justin smiled at her.

"Anything from the porn store would be good." he said. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Brian!" Justin scolded, making Brian laugh. They made small talk for a few minutes, then Brian had to go. Justin made it to the airport in perfect time. Enough time to check in, and go through security, run to his gate, and get on the plane. With a few minutes to spare. He finally had some time to sit down and think about what just happened. He met Brian's biological mother. And she loved him. And she didn't care if he was gay. None of Brian's family cared. Once he went over every detail in his mind about what happened, then he started thinking about his father. And the nerves kicked back in again. Teresa said he would be fine with it, but what if he wasn't? What if he didn't want a gay son. It's easier for mothers to accept their sons when they say that their gay, but fathers have a harder time dealing with that. He should know.

His plane landed, and since he was near the front, he got right off. He didn't have a bag that he checked, so he instantly went outside and got a cab. He just turned his phone on, to see he had a text from Teresa.

_Spoke with Sawyer. He moved his meeting till tomorrow so he has time to see you. He knows your name, and that's it. Thank you for making my day the best one in 35 years Justin._

He smiled. He couldn't help it. He replied back her.

_I just landed and I'm already in a cab. And thank you. For being what I had hoped for._

It was a 15 minute drive to Sawyer's office. He walked up to the front desk, and the woman smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Justin Taylor. I'm here to see Sawyer Lombardi." he said. She smiled and stood up.

"Mr. Lombardi is in another office right now. But let me take you back to his office and I'll let him know that your here." she said. He followed her nervously. He looked around, and couldn't help but see the similarities in Brian's office and his fathers. His fathers office was an old Fire Station, and he didn't take to many things away from it, to change how it looked. But it still had the same modern look to it, that Brian liked. It was like how Brian took The Baths and made it his office. "You can just wait here." the receptionist said kindly, and left. He sat down in front of the desk, and wiped the sweat off his hands, onto his jeans. Relax! Teresa said everything would be fine. The door opened, startling him.

"Hi I'm sorry to keep you waiting." the man said. Justin's eyes widened. It was like looking at Brian ten years from now. Or should he say thirteen years from now. Brian was the spitting image of his father. Sawyer put his hand out. "I'm Sawyer. You must be Justin." he said. He had the same thick Boston accent that Teresa's whole family did. Justin nodded his head, and he cleared his throat.

"Yes I am. I'm Justin." he said.

"Well please have a seat." Sawyer said, walking around to the other side of his desk and sat down. Justin following him. "Teresa said that it was important that I see you today. And that I'm very nice to you, not a pompous arrogant asshole, and not make you so nervous. How can I help you?" he asked. Just swallowed and gulped.

"I um...I came here because..." he trailed off. He just did this this morning. How could he not be able to do this again? "It's about your son." he said. He saw Sawyer's eyes widen.

"You know my son?" he whispered. Justin nodded his head. Sawyer put his elbows on the desk, and covered his mouth. "Where is he?" he whispered.

"He um...he's away on business right now. He's in Chicago. But he lives in Pittsburg. Well once his house is finished he'll be living in West Virginia. But his business is still in Pittsburg." Justin rambled.

"West Virginia?" he asked. Justin nodded.

"About 20 minutes away from Teresa." he said. Sawyer nodded his head. "His name is Brian. Brian Kinney." Justin said.

"Brian." he whispered. Sawyer leaned back in his chair. "How is he?" he asked.

"He's ok." Justin said. Sawyer was to stunned to talk, and Justin could see that. "He just recently found out that he was adopted. So I hired a Private Investigator to find you guys. And she just came to me yesterday with your names and addresses. So since he's in Chicago, I thought it would be the best time to come and meet you both." Justin said. He looked up at him.

"Why would you have to meet us first? Without him knowing?" he asked. Justin took a deep breath.

"His parents...they were pretty crappy to him." Justin admitted. He saw pain flash in Sawyer's eyes. "And even though Brian won't admit it...he doesn't want more parents that won't love him. That won't approve of him." Justin said. Sawyer scrubbed his face and took a deep breath.

"Why would he be afraid that we wouldn't approve of him?" he asked. Justin knew this was it. The topic came up a lot quicker then it did with Teresa, but he needed to just say it. Rip it off like a band-aid.

"Brian's gay." he said. Sawyer's face didn't change as he said it. "And his mother said some...pretty nasty things to him when she found out." Justin said. Still, nothing. "So I wanted to meet his parents first. To see how you both felt about it. Because I don't want him getting hurt anymore then he has." Justin admitted. Sawyer slowly stood up, and went over to his bar that he kept in his office.

"Do you want a drink?" Sawyer asked.

"No thank you." Justin said. Justin watched as he poured himself a glass of Beam. Justin couldn't help but smile. Sawyer came back and sat down.

"Are you gay to?" Sawyer asked. Justin nodded.

"We're getting married in May." Justin said. Sawyer nodded, and took a long swig of his drink, and then sat back against his chair.

"My friend George who I've known since childhood, got married and had a son. Greg. He's a good kid. He's my Godson. And he graduated High school and he went to his father and told him he was gay." Sawyer said. He took another sip of his drink. "And my friend was angry. Beyond angry. He wouldn't pay for his college education. Kicked him out of the house. Took his car. Kicked him out with only the clothes on his back. Completely cut him off. He said he didn't want a queer son. Me and my friend...we were inseparable. We did everything together. We felt the same way about every detail of our life." Sawyer said. Justin closed his eyes. His father didn't want this. He didn't want Brian. He didn't want a gay son. "He came to me and told me this. And I...I was so disgusted..." he trailed off. Justin didn't want to hear this. "I was so disgusted with my friend." he said. Justin opened his eyes again. "That he would hate his son, just for saying he was gay." Sawyer said. He took a quick sip of his drink and put it on the desk. He leaned forward again. "He said I didn't know anything. Because I don't have a son. How could I possibly know how it felt, to have one that's gay." he said sadly, and looked down. "But I did have a son. I just didn't know where he was. And I hated him so much because he was throwing his son away...and I would give anything to have mine back." Sawyer said, choking up. He looked up at Justin. "I don't care that my son's gay." he said, his eyes welling up with tears. "I don't fucking care if he's a Drag Queen. If he's had a fucking sex change operation. I just don't fucking care. Because I have spent 35 years without him. I'll take him any way that he is." he said, scrubbing at his face. Justin laughed as he wiped at his face. "You sure you don't want a drink?" he asked. Justin laughed.

"Yeah I'd love one." he said. Sawyer poured him a drink and handed it to him. Justin took a sip. His father didn't care that he was gay. He relaxed and scrubbed his face. "I feel like this huge weight as been lifted of my shoulders. Both you and Brian's mom not caring that he's gay...I'm glad. You don't know how happy I am." he said. Sawyer nodded and took more of his drink.

"What did his parents do to him?" Sawyer asked. He got down right to the point. He knew with this man he could.

"His parents were both alcoholics. His dad beat him up a lot. And his mom drank until she forgot that her husband was hitting his kids." he said. Sawyer closed his eyes. "Jack died a few years ago. Joan is in the hospital right now. She needs a new liver...that's how we found out that Brian was adopted. Because he wasn't a match, and the doctor accidentally told him that there wasn't any way he was related to her. Then Joan had to tell us." he said, looking down at his glass.

"What did they do when they found out he was gay?" he asked.

"Well he never told them. It wasn't until right before Jack died...he was dying of cancer. So Brian told him..." he trailed off. He shouldn't give away any details of what happened. It was Brian's story. "He didn't approve. And then later on...Joan found out." Justin said. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. He looked up, and Brian's father didn't look like he disappeared at all. He didn't look like he was disgusted. He felt that he could trust his father. "It was my fault that Joan found out. I came out of the bedroom in just sweatpants...just how Brian answered the door. I asked him if he was coming back to bed, and she realized what was going on." he said. His father nodded. "She's religious so she said some pretty hateful things to him." Justin said. Sawyer huffed and leaned forward.

"Teresa and her family...her parents. Their religious. Their Catholic." Sawyer said. Justin had figured that, but they never mentioned it. "I don't even have to ask how they reacted, because I know they never would throw religion in anyone's face. And I know how they reacted to Brian. They didn't give a shit. They're just happy we found him." Sawyer said. Justin laughed and wiped at his face.

"They're amazing. I took my mother with me to their house. I had the most amazing morning. I met her parents and some of her brothers and sisters." Justin said. He smiled.

"Which one's?"

"Um...Ricky, Angela, Vance and Anthony." Justin said. He snorted.

"Angela's a trip. Her and my youngest sister are good friends. Their both loud and obnoxious" he joked. Justin laughed with him.

"You have brothers and sisters?" Justin asked. He nodded.

"Three. All younger. Two sisters and a brother. Their all married. Two of them have kids. My youngest sister doesn't have any children." he said, with an odd look. He scrubbed his face. "What does Brian do?" he asked. Justin laughed.

"He owns his own advertising agency in Pittsburg." Justin said, smiling. Sawyer's eyes widened.

"Are you messing with me?" he asked. Justin shook his head. He smiled. A proud smile. "How's he doing?" he asked.

"Very well. He's done amazing for himself. Made a name for himself. His company is named Kinnetik." he said. Sawyer's eyes widened.

"Brian? My son owns Kinnetik? He's Brian Kinney of Kinnetik?" he asked. Justin nodded and he burst out laughing. "That's the little fucker who stole one of my accounts a few months back." he said. Justin's eyes widened as he watched Sawyer sit back and laugh. "I had no idea that it was my fucking son that stole my account." he said. He laughed, and Justin couldn't help but laugh right along with him. "When can I meet him?" he asked. Justin got serious and took a deep breath.

"He doesn't know about you all. I have to tell him. I'm going to tell him tonight...but I don't know how he's going to handle it." Justin told him. He nodded his head. "Just give him some time to process everything. He said I could find you all, but he didn't want to know anything about it. But once he knows that your all ok with him being gay...I think he'll be fine." Justin said. Sawyer smiled. This had gone perfect. So freaken perfect. "How do you think your family will react?" Justin asked. Sawyer snorted.

"They won't care...only my parents know about Brian...my siblings don't. So I'll have to tell them about Brian. But their not going to care. The only problem I'm going to have is the fact that I never told them I have a son." he said. He snorted. "Especially my little sister." Sawyer said as he finished his drink and poured himself another. "Is he happy?" Sawyer asked seriously. Both Brian's parents asked this question. This was all that they wanted. To make sure that he was happy. This is what parents were supposed to be like. He nodded his head.

"He wasn't for a really long time. And there are still some things in his life that make him unhappy. Like his adopted family...but we're getting married in May. It was something that I wanted for a really long time. For six years actually. And it took a lot to finally convince him. And when he did...our whole relationship changed. And he's finally settling down with me. We have a house that we remodeled in West Virginia. It's actually almost done. We're just waiting for some furniture to come in." he said. He smiled. "It's a beautiful house." he said, smiling at Brian's father. Sawyer had a peculiar smile on his face. He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms. He smirked at Justin.

"How old are you?" Sawyer asked. Justin gulped.

"23." Justin answered. Sawyer chuckled.

"23 years old. And Brian's 35." he sat there and chuckled. "I guess it's about time that he settled down." he said, chuckling as he sipped his drink.

"Your not going to try and say that I'm to young for him are you?" Justin asked defensively. Sawyer's smile faltered.

"No...not at all. I'm in no place to judge. I just...I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed. I didn't mean anything by it. Please accept my apology." he said. Justin shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't want anything to go wrong. I want everything to go perfect. I just want you all to accept Brian. He's had a hard life. I just want him to have a family. No judgement. He doesn't need that anymore." Justin said, putting his head down.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way that it sounded." Sawyer said. Justin looked at him. "I don't care if he's gay. And I don't care how old you are. I really don't and neither will my family, or Teresa's." Sawyer said seriously Justin nodded. "I don't know everything that Brian's gone through. And I can only imagine that finding out his shitty parents aren't his parents is one of the hardest things in the world. I can't blame him for not wanting to find us. I can only imagine how hard it is." Sawyer said. He pulled open his desk drawer and pulled something out, handing it across to Justin. Justin realized it was the picture of Sawyer holding Brian when he was just a baby. Justin looked back at him. "Not a day goes by that I don't regret that I gave him up." Sawyer said. He wiped furiously at his eyes. "When I was still a kid...I would pray for some way that I could go back in time and change it. Keep him." he said and put his head down. "I missed out on being a dad. I missed out on raising him." Sawyer said and picked his head back up. "If there's any way I can have in my life I'll do it. No matter what way he comes. I want him." he said. Justin smiled. He officially got what he came for today. Brian's family, was perfect. They loved him. And they wanted him!

"I feel bad just dropping you off. Are you sure you don't want me to park and walk you in?" Sawyer asked as he was driving Justin to the airport. Justin cleared his throat.

"Please don't feel bad. I really don't like parking garages." Justin said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. Sawyer didn't question him further. "So are you seeing anyone?" Justin asked. Sawyer looked at him. "I was told you've been married three times." Justin said. Sawyer snorted.

"Yeah. But I knew they'd never stick." he said.

"Then why'd you marry them?" Justin asked. Sawyer gave him the same smirk that Brian gives him.

"As my shrink would say. I only married them in hopes of getting over Teresa." Sawyer said. Justin's eyes widened.

"You still love her?"

"I've always loved her. But. She won't marry me." Sawyer said. Justin just shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because she gave up her son. And she won't let herself be happy. She can't be a family with me, if our family is somewhere hidden away from us. So she never married me." Sawyer said sadly. They pulled up to the side, and they both got out. Sawyer stood there with his arms crossed. "So you're going to talk to him tonight." Sawyer said.

"Yeah. He should be home probably around 11:30. He'll know somethings up with me. I'm not great at keeping secrets." Justin joked. Sawyer nodded. "I'm sorry how things worked out." Justin said. Sawyer nodded his head.

"It sounds like maybe it worked out for the best. He may never have met you. And if you two are happy...maybe it was exactly how it was supposed to be." Sawyer said. He leaned forward and hugged Justin. "Thank you. For finding us." Sawyer said. Justin nodded and pulled back. "Have a safe flight. And tell him that I love him." he said. Justin nodded, and turned and left. He turned around suddenly.

"What ever happened to your sons friend? Who his father kicked him out?" Justin asked suddenly. Sawyer smiled and laughed.

"I paid his way through college. And medical school. He finished both in only 6 years. He's a smart little bastard. He's a surgeon. Or a resident surgeon. I never really understood how that worked. But he's amazing. And he's still gay. And it doesn't change the fact that he's still amazing." Sawyer said. Justin smiled, and left. The flight took longer then then he thought. Even though it was only and hour and a half. It felt like 24 hours. His mom was waiting by the curb when he got out.

"So. How'd it go with Brian's father?" she asked. Justin smiled.

"He loves him." Justin said.

Justin tried to take his time taking a shower. But being by himself in the shower, it wasn't easy to to stay in there that long. He tried cleaning up a little, but there was really nothing to clean. He tried just sitting on the couch and sketching. But he was to nervous. He jumped when the loft door opened. Brian laughed when he saw him sitting there, a hand to his chest. "Jumpy much Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin looked at the clock. 12:17. He got up and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Miss me?" Brian asked. He kissed Justin on the lips and pulled back. He stared at him strangely. "What happened?" he asked.

"What makes you think something happened?" Justin asked. Brian gave him a gimme a break look. Justin chuckled. "You really can read me like a book." Justin said, grabbing a glass and pouring Brian a drink, and handing it to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong. But something did happen. Something that I have to tell you." Justin said. Brian stared at him and let out a deep breath. He started taking off some of his clothes until he was standing there in just his underwear. "Are you trying to tease me?" Justin asked. Brian smiled.

"Possibly. So let's make a deal. You tell me whatever it is that you need to tell me." Brian said, and wrapped his arms around Justin, pulling him close so he could grind himself against Justin. "And then I can take you to bed and fuck your tight ass that I've been missing since yesterday." he said hotly, kissing his neck.

"Don't start that or I'll never be able to tell you." he said, not moving. He couldn't when Brian was kissing his neck. He felt Brian slip his hands into the back of his sweat pants and cupped both ass cheeks into his hand, making Justin moan. But Justin pushed him away, making Brian laugh. "Will you stop grabbing my ass. I need to tell you something." Justin said. Brian laughed, grabbed his drink, and held his hand out towards the couch.

"After you." Brian said. They sat on the couch, and Brian sat back. "Well Sunshine. Lay it on me." Brian said. Justin closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw the concerned look on Brian's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Remember when you said I could find your parents if I wanted to?" he asked. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Oh. That." he said, taking a sip of his drink. "What about it?"

"I hired a Private Investigator to find them." Justin said. Brian eyed him carefully.

"You did?" Brian asked. Justin nodded his head. "Listen. Are you listening?" he asked. Justin nodded his head again. "I don't want to hurt your feelings. But I honestly don't want to know what your P.I. finds out. They probably can't even find them. And if they do, I don't want to go and meet them. I don't want you getting your hopes up if they can't find them." Brian said. Justin took a deep breath.

"My P.I. did find them." Justin said slowly. He wanted to take this carefully. He knew that Brian didn't want to meet them, because he didn't want them to hate him for being gay. So he had to ease Brian into this. Brian's eyes widened a little. He shook his head.

"Oh really?" he asked, looking around the loft. Justin scooted closer to him.

"Yeah she did. She found out what happened. That the judge and Joan's lawyers were assholes. And the judge didn't like anything that your biological parents said. Your real parents never even knew you lived in Pennsylvania. They never got to go to the court room. And they didn't know your name or Joan's name. That's why they couldn't ever find you." Justin said. Brian nodded his head.

"Justin if your going to ask me to go and meet them...I can't do that." he said, without looking at Justin. Justin scooted so close that they were touching. Justin was practically in Brian's lap, and he took Brian's hands in his.

"I know you can't. Because of how cruel Jack and Joan were to you. You don't want the same thing to happen with your biological parents. I get it." he said. Brian looked at him.

"So what are you trying to tell me then? Why are you telling me any of this?" Brian asked. Justin leaned in and kissed Brian on the lips. He pulled back, and cupped Brian's cheek. He sat straight up and took a deep breath.

"I went and met both of your parents today." he said slowly. Him and Brian just stared at each other. Brian sniffed and scratched his face. Brian was speechless. He squeezed Brian's hands. "Say something." Justin said.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Brian whispered.

"I know that this is a lot to take in. You just recently found out that you were adopted. I can't imagine what's going through your head right now. But I met them. I met your real parents today..." Justin trailed off. Brian's face had paled. "Please talk to me Brian." he said. Was he in shock?

"What did you tell them?" Brian asked. He finally looked at Justin. He could finally see his eyes, and see that he was tearing up. He had only seen him like this a couple of times. The last time, was when he was leaving for New York. It caught Justin off guard, and he started to tear up himself. "What did you tell them about me?" he asked again. Justin cleared his throat.

"I told them that...I told them that your gay." Justin told him. Brian just stared at him. "They don't care Brian." Justin said. He could tell Brian didn't believe him. "They didn't care. They love you. They've missed you. They said they regretted it every day that they gave you up. But they were just so scared. They didn't know how their families would handle it. Or people around them. They were just two scared kids. But once they found out that their parents were ok with it, they all went after you. They tried to get you back. They've hired P.I.'s to find you. But they couldn't find you." he said. Brian was most definitely in shock. "Brian they love you." Justin repeated. He reached over to the coffee table and picked up the four photos. "Your parents hold on to these. There the only pictures that they have with you." Justin said. "They hold onto these. They love you Brian. And they want you to know that they love you. And that they're sorry." Justin cried. Brian just stared at the pictures Justin put into his hands. His breathing was extremely heavy. Justin knew he was fighting to urge to cry. "Your dad lives in Boston. He owns an advertising agency. You stole an account from him." Justin laughed, wiping his tears. "Cynnamark. It's after your grandparents. Cynthia and Mark." Justin said. Brian still stared at the photos. "And your mom lives in West Virginia. 20 minutes away from Britin." Justin said. He waited, but Brian still said nothing. "And I met her parents. Your maternal grandparents. And one of your aunts, and three of your uncles. And I saw some of your cousins." Justin said. Justin put his hand under Brian's chin and made Brian look at him. The motion caused the tears to fall down Brian's cheek, and Justin brushed them away. He leaned in and kissed Brian. He pulled back and smiled. "You have a huge family. That has been waiting for you to come home for 35 years. And they don't care what form that they get you in. All they care about is you coming home." Justin cried. "I'm even thinking that you might need to invite your aunt Angela to the wedding, because she screams really loudly and might be pissed that she doesn't go." Justin joked. Brian let out a laugh and scrubbed his face.

"I can't believe you did all this." Brian whispered. Justin leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"Don't you know by now that I'll do anything for you." Justin said. Brian turned his head.

"What were they like?" he whispered. Justin smiled.

"You look exactly like your dad Brian. He's just like you. And your mom. She looks like she's your age. You'd never even know that she's only 13 years older then you." Justin said. Brian raised his eyebrows. He had forgotten to tell him that part. "They were only 13 when you were born." he said. Brian nodded. "But your moms house is absolutely crazy. She lives with her parents. She kinda takes care of them. She has 7 brothers and sisters. And their all married and have kids. And their all loud and crazy. And we were all drinking wine at 8:00 in the morning." Justin said, laughing. "Your mom was so proud. Introducing me to everyone. This is my son's fiance." Justin said. Brian just stared at him. "What are you thinking Brian?" Justin asked. Brian looked down at the pictures.

"I'm honestly not sure." Brian said. Justin cuddled up to him.

"Do you want to meet them?" he asked. Brian stayed silent. For a few minutes, before he started talking.

"I don't know Justin. I just don't know." Brian said. Justin knew that he did. He could tell. Why else would Brian Kinney cry? But he was afraid. So very afraid. Justin nodded his head.

"You don't have to do it tomorrow. You can think about it. They'll be patient. They don't want to rush you." Justin said. Brian looked up at him.

"I think I just want to go to bed." Brian said. Justin nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Brian felt like he had been hit by a truck when he finally woke up the next morning. So many things had gone through his mind, and it had been hard to sleep. He knew, that Justin knew he was awake. He could tell that his constant moving would wake Justin up. He knew that Justin was always a heavy sleeper, but when he was worried about something, he had a hard time sleeping. And Justin was worried about him. He tried to be still, but it wasn't easy. But Justin pretended that he was asleep, for Brian's sake. Justin knew that Brian didn't want to talk. He just wanted to lay there. Justin still stayed sleeping close to him. He would rest his head on Brian's shoulder or chest. Wrap his arm around Brian.

Brian was really lucky to have Justin in his life. If Brian was honest with himself, the second he found out that he was adopted, he wanted to go find his family. But he wouldn't do that. Because Justin was right. He didn't want to be rejected again. So he pretended he wanted nothing to do with. That it didn't matter that his parents were somewhere out there. He didn't have to feel any of those emotions, because Justin felt it for him. Justin went and found his parents, and went and met them, for Brian. He was going to take the brunt of their feelings towards their gay son, for Brian. No one had ever done anything like that for him before. Justin loved him so much, that he went and found Brian's family for him.

Brian had honestly been so negative, that he instantly thought they wouldn't want Brian. He had never thought of the fact that they wouldn't care if he was gay. He never let himself go there. But now that Justin found his parents, and they say they loved him, and didn't care that he was gay, now what was he supposed to do? He hadn't thought about if they cared. He hadn't thought of this being something positive. He only ever saw the negative. So how was he supposed to handle this? He looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:14. He should go see Mikey. He hadn't seen him in awhile. He's been so busy since Justin came back. He was spending all his time with Justin, and Gus. Of course, that was when he wasn't working.

He could afford to take more time off. He had been working non-stop for seven months while Justin and Gus weren't there. He had a lot of accounts going on right now, and an amazing team working for him, that he could afford to take days off at a time. He could afford to leave early for the day. When he was by himself, he wouldn't let himself do these things. He would stay at work, all day. But now that his boys were home, he liked leaving early so he could pick Gus up from school and go to the park with Gus and Justin.

Mikey had been busy to, since the munchers came home with the kids. He was spending a lot of time with J.R. He knew that those seven months were hard on Michael. He missed his daughter. He was making up for lost time. He thought paying Michael a visit was just what he needed this morning. "Are you ok?" he heard Justin ask from his spot in bed. Brian was getting dressed, and he turned around to see Justin looking up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Brian said. His voice sounded tired. Worn out.

"Where are you going?" Justin asked.

"Gonna go see Mikey. Haven't seen him in awhile." Brian said as he sat down on the bed to put his socks and shoes on. Justin nodded his head. When Brian was done, he turned around and kissed Justin on the lips. "Why don't you go back to sleep. I know I kept you awake last night." Brian said. Justin smiled sadly.

"I don't mind. I just want to make sure your ok." Justin said, running his hand along Brian's back. Brian nodded his head.

"I know. But seriously. Just go back to sleep." he said, turning his head and smiling.

"Are you mad at me?" Justin asked suddenly. Brian's smile fell.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Brian asked. Justin leaned back against the wall.

"Because I found them." he said. Brian turned so he could face him. He leaned in and kissed Justin.

"I could never be mad at you for that. I'm lucky to have you Sunshine." Brian said and smiled at him. Justin couldn't help but smile at him to. "Go back to sleep." he told him. Brian kissed him on the cheek and left. He drove over to Michael's and saw that Lindsay's car was there. He walked right in and saw Michael and Lindsay sitting in the living room drinking coffee, with Gus and J.R. playing on the floor.

"Hey Brian." Lindsay said. Gus looked up.

"DADDY!" Gus cheered and went running for Brian. Brian scooped him up to hug him. Would he ever get tired of Gus running to him like this?

"Hey there Sonny Boy. How's my favorite little boy?" Brian asked.

"I'm good." Gus said.

"I was going to stop by with him in a little bit." Lindsay said. Brian went over and sat next to her on the couch, as he watched Gus sit back down with his little sister.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked. Brian nodded his head. He felt Lindsay put her hand on his back.

"Brian what's the matter?" Lindsay asked.

"You look funny." Michael said. Brian stayed silent for a minute, then he took a deep breath. He wouldn't look up at them and see their faces when he said this. He'd just keep his eyes focused on Gus.

"Justin found my parents." Brian said. He heard Lindsay gasp, but he wouldn't look at her. Did he really just say that? Justin found his parents. It felt more real saying it out loud.

"When did he do that? How did he do that?" Michael asked.

"Private Investigator. She found them two days ago and told Justin." Brian said.

"Oh my God." Michael said.

"Brian this is amazing news. Are you and Justin gonna go and meet them?" Lindsay asked.

"Justin met them yesterday." Brian said, he still didn't want to look at either of them. Gus looked up and smiled at him, and Brian smiled back. Gus was playing with Legos.

"Is this good daddy?" Gus asked. Brian smiled at him.

"It's amazing Sonny Boy." Brian said.

"Justin went and met your parents yesterday?" Michael asked. Brian nodded. "Did you know he was going?" he asked. He knew Michael was trying to be careful how he worded that. Michael always wanted to protect Brian first and foremost, before Justin. Michael knew that Brian loved Justin more then anything, and would always defend him. Like the time Michael was trying to be Brian's best friend, and stand up for Brian when Justin left him for Ethan. But it didn't matter what Michael said, Brian still stuck up for Justin, and punched Michael in the face. But Michael knew now how Brian and Justin's relationship worked. And he knew, that Justin wouldn't do anything to hurt Brian. But he could tell that Michael was confused, so he finally looked at him.

"He wanted to find my parents. I said I didn't want to. But I told him he could. And he did. He found them, and he went and met them yesterday." he told them. Michael and Lindsay were shocked.

"What were they like?" Lindsay asked.

"Apparently loud and crazy. Justin loved them." Brian said, snorting, and looking back at Gus.

"What did Justin tell them about you?" Michael asked. Brian took a deep breath.

"Told them that I'm a big fat homo." Brian said, sitting back against the couch.

"Well what did they say Brian?" Lindsay asked. Brian took a deep breath.

"According to Sunshine, they didn't care." Brian said. Lindsay covered her mouth.

"Brian that's amazing." Michael said.

"Oh Brian that's wonderful." Lindsay said, getting emotional. "Did Justin tell them about Gus?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't know much of what Justin said." Brian admitted.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"Because we didn't talk much about it. We went to bed." Brian said. How could he sit there and talk about it? The people who raised him, hated him for being gay, but they were all he knew. Now he finds out he's adopted, and that his parents are close by, and that they want to see him. How was he just supposed to feel about this?

"Well when are you gonna go meet them?" Lindsay asked. Brian scrubbed his face.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I'm going to meet them."

"What?" Michael asked.

"How can you not want to meet them? After all the work Justin put into this. They said they don't care. So what's stopping you from meeting them Brian? Their your family. Gus could have real grandparents now." Lindsay said. Brian scrubbed at his eyes.

"They were some stupid teenagers, who were only 13, that were stupid, got knocked up, and then gave me away. Some parents. I don't need anymore family in my life." Brian said, standing up. Michael and Lindsay stood up quickly, and both blocked his way towards the door.

"You don't know anything about them Brian." Michael said.

"You owe it to yourself to at least try and get to know them." Lindsay said.

"Hi how are you Justin?" Sawyer asked as he answered his phone.

"I'm good." Justin answered.

"I'm on the phone to." Teresa said. Justin had decided to call Teresa first to let her know how talking to Brian went, and Teresa suggested a 3-way call to Sawyer.

"Hello darling." Sawyer said. Justin smiled. Sawyer's voice even sounded like Brian's voice. Except for the thick accent. But the way that he said that, reminded Justin of how Brian would say that to Daphne.

"So tell us. How did Brian take the news last night?" she asked nervously. Justin gulped.

"I'm not really sure to be honest." he said. They both remained quiet. "When I told him...he was pretty stunned. And then we just went to bed. And this morning he woke up and left. He went to his friend Michael's house. That's his best friend...he didn't really even talk to me." Justin said sadly.

"Well honey it's a lot to take in. I'm sure he's just in shock." Teresa said, trying to comfort Justin. He chuckled.

"Yeah he looked like a Big Mac truck hit him." Justin admitted.

"Well we didn't expect to be running over their today to meet him Teresa." Sawyer said kindly.

"I know." she said, letting out a deep breath. "You were telling me about Michael yesterday. They've known each other for a really long time. Their the best of friends. Right?" she asked. Justin scrubbed his face and sat back against the couch.

"Yeah. Michael's always been there for him. If he didn't have Michael...Brian would have been a completely different person. He spent more time at Michael's house then he did at his own. Michael's mom Debbie, and his uncle Vic...they were..." Justin trailed off. He didn't know how to say that they were like his parents. How hurtful would that be to them.

"I think I know what your about to say. And you can say it. We weren't around. Me and Teresa both know that. And you can't be afraid to tell us things because you think it will hurt us. We're not naïve to the fact that Brian's had 35 years of a life without us." Sawyer said. Justin nodded his head. Not that they could see him.

"Debbie and Vic...they were like parents to him. They loved him. They took care of him. And Debbie's always in his face, telling him how to live his life, and not taking any shit from him." Justin laughed.

"We don't want you to hide things like that from us. We want to know the important people in Brian's life. In both of your lives...sounds like we owe a lot to Debbie and Vic. I would love to meet them." Teresa said. It made him smile. But then he realized about Vic. Justin cleared his throat.

"Well I think you'll like Debbie. She's not afraid to say anything on her mind. She's been a second mother even to me. And she's Italian." Justin joked, making them laugh. "She's an amazing person...but Vic...he passed away a couple of years ago." Justin said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Teresa said.

"Thanks. He was a really great guy. I didn't have the chance to know him that long. Little under four years. But he was amazing. He was like a father to me. More then my own..." he trailed off again. He shook his head. "But we're getting way off track. Michael's family...their Brian's family to. Their my family." Justin said, starring down at the floor.

"I would love to meet them. I can't wait to meet them. And Brian. We can be patient though. I promise." Teresa said, laughing.

"Are you trying to convince Justin or yourself." Sawyer joked.

"Myself of course. Justin, when he changes his mind...call me please. Anytime. I don't care. I'll drop everything I'm doing and meet him anytime. Anywhere. On his terms. I don't care what time it is." Teresa said.

"I agree. Any time. Day or night...it will be a little harder for me, I'll have to get on a plane...but I'll get the earliest flight I can get. Just give me a call." Sawyer said. Justin nodded as he looked up and saw the loft door open, and Brian walked in.

"I have to go. Brian just came home." Justin told them.

"We'll wait to hear from you." Teresa said.

"We'll talk to you later." Sawyer said. They said goodbye and hung up. Justin stood up and leaned on the kitchen counter, as Brian got a drink from the fridge.

"Who was on the phone?" Brian asked. Justin didn't answer.

"Did you tell Michael?" Justin asked. Brian stared at him oddly. Brian nodded.

"Lindsay had Gus over there to." Brian said. Justin nodded.

"So you told Michael and Lindsay." Justin said. He wasn't asking if Brian told them. He was just stating a fact. Brian nodded.

"Lindsay invited us over for dinner tonight." Brian said. He stood in front of Justin, the counter separating them. "What's the matter?" Brian asked. Justin shook his head. He got up and grabbed his wallet and keys, and put on his jacket.

"Nothings wrong. I'm glad you talked to Michael and Lindsay. I don't really feel like eating dinner so you go ahead without me." Justin said, slamming open the door, and then slamming it shut and getting into the elevator. He closed the door when Brian came out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brian demanded.

"Nothing Brian. Nothing's wrong with me. I just need to get out of the loft. I'll see you later." he said, going down in the elevator. He talked to Michael and Lindsay, and couldn't even talk to him. Brian talked to them about his parents, while Justin was the fucking one who found them, and he couldn't even talk to Justin about it. He felt tears sting his eyes, but he brushed them away. Justin drove to the Diner, and sat down in a booth.

"Hey there Sunshine. What can I get ya?" Debbie asked as she walked over. Her smile fell when she saw Justin's face. "What's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Justin said. Debbie sat in the booth across from him.

"I thought you would be happy right about now. Michael called me and told me you found Brian's parents. And that their fine with Brian being gay." Debbie said. Justin snorted.

"Yep. I found them. Nice to know Brian talked to everyone about his parents but me." Justin said angrily. Debbie nodded her head.

"You're upset because he went to Michael and Lindsay?" she asked. He nodded his head. "And he didn't talk to you about it at all?" she asked.

"Nope. He wanted to go to bed. And when he woke up this morning, he went straight to Michael. He can talk to Michael AND Lindsay, but God forbid he talk to his fucking fiance. The one who fucking went out there and found his damn parents. I was nervous as hell going to talk to them. I wanted to make sure that they were good people. That they wouldn't hurt Brian. And what does he do? He clams up with me, but goes running to them." Justin said. Debbie stayed quiet. After a moment Justin rolled his eyes. "I sound like a immature fucking brat." Justin said, covering his face with his hands.

"No you don't sweetie. You sound hurt." Debbie said. She reached across the table and pulled one of his hands into both of hers.

"I'm his fiance. I thought that he would come to me first. I thought something's he would come to me with. Not them." Justin said sadly.

"You know first hand, that Brian NEVER does anything normal. That's your first mistake." Debbie joked. Justin smiled sadly. "Not that I'm on his side or anything, because I'm always on your side Sunshine." she said, smiling at him. "But maybe, just maybe, he needed to tell someone. Like actually tell them. You already know. Your the one who told him...Brian probably needed to say it out loud. Hear it. Make it feel real." Debbie said. She smiled at him, waiting for the anger to simmer down in Justin. "You know he didn't tell Michael to get advise from him. Brian's smart enough to know exactly what Michael would say. So he doesn't have to talk this over with Michael. I honestly don't think that's why Brian went to Michael." she said. Justin sat back, not saying anything. "Anytime Brian has really done something, he's talked it over with you. Like the whole thing with Stockwell. And when he was fired, and looking to start Kinnetik, which by the way, who named?" she asked. Justin named it. "And who was the only person he told that he was the one who paid for all those commercials, going into debt?" she asked. "You're the person that he goes to with everything. You're the one who challenges him. He never knows what you're going to say or do. Don't let Michael know that I said this, but he's very predictable." Debbie joked, making Justin chuckle. "He wouldn't surprise Brian with anything he said. You already knew about his parents. He couldn't go to you. If anyone of us had found his parents, even if it was Michael, he would leave and come tell you. He would talk to you first."

"But he didn't talk to me. I am the one who found his parents. I've talked with them. And all he wanted to do was go to bed. He didn't ask me questions about them. He didn't even tell me what he was feeling. He went to Michael." Justin said sadly. His phone rang before Debbie could say anything. "I'm sorry I have to go. Something's being delivered to Britin for my art studio. Thanks for talking to me Debbie." Justin said, standing up. Debbie stood up and hugged him.

"Just try and take it easy sweetie. He's only human. And a fucking messed up one as it is." Debbie said.

Brian on the other hand, had no idea what had upset Justin. He couldn't figure out what he had done to upset Justin. He heard a knock at his door. Maybe Justin lost his keys? He opened it to see Debbie. "Great he sent you over to yell at me?" Brian asked, turning around and walking away. Debbie let herself in and shut the door.

"Actually no he didn't send me. And I'm actually not going to yell at you." she said. He eyed her suspiciously and she laughed. "I don't have long though. I'm on my lunch break." she said, sitting at the counter next to him.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked.

"Two reasons. First. I want to see if your ok." she said. He nodded.

"Mikey told you." Brian said. She nodded.

"Yep he did. He's freaked out that you're so quiet about it though. Didn't have much to say." she said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's your second reason for being here?" Brian asked.

"Sunshine came into the Diner pretty upset." she said.

"Well care to clue me in? Because I have no idea what's wrong with him." he said, lighting a cigarette.

"Justin just wants you to talk to him. And instead you went running to Michael and talked to him and Lindsay." she said simply. Was that all?

"I didn't even really talk to them. I just told them the facts. That's all I know. I didn't give them any juicy details." Brian argued.

"I know that. But you didn't talk to him last night, and then left this morning. He doesn't know that." Debbie said. Brian nodded his head. "You have a long history with Michael, and even Lindsay. Their apart of your past. You grew up with them. Sunshine doesn't get that part of you. You don't give him many details, but he knows that they know all about it." she told him. He took a long drag of his cigarette. "Sunshine just wants you to need him." she said. He looked at her strangely. "I know you need him. And he does to. But he thinks that you've talked about your feelings with them, and not him. He wants you to talk about what's going on in that fucked up head of yours, with him. He just wants to feel like you need him." she clarified. He nodded his head.

"So your not here to yell at me?" he asked. She snorted.

"Not this time. You didn't go out of your way to be an asshole this time. You're going through something that none of us understand. You're just trying to muddle through. Just...Justin's sensitive sometimes. That kid just wants to you to be happy. He wants to make up for the family that's treated you badly for 35 years. He wants you to have a mom and dad that love you. Like I love Michael. Like Jennifer loves him. He wants some of that pain to go away. He wants you to have a family of your own. He just wants what's best for you." she said kindly. He smiled at her.

"I know." he said. She nodded her head.

"I have to go." she said, standing up.

"So what should I do about Justin?" he asked. She smiled.

"I would start off with flowers. He's not angry, he's just sad. Flowers will make him...more willing to listen to you. And then you say your sorry for hurting his feelings. Then you explain that you know why he's upset, apologize again. Then you explain that you didn't talk about it with Michael and Lindsay. That you told them, let them talk, and left. And then...talk about it with him." she said. She kissed him on the cheek and opened the door. "He's at your house." she said.

Justin had been at the house for a few hours by himself. His art studio's construction was all done, and now it was painted. Justin had purchased a new table, and had it delivered. But he stayed at the house. He sat upstairs in their bedroom, looking out the window at their backyard. It looked beautiful. He couldn't wait to show everyone how beautiful their house was. But would Brian's family ever be able to see it?

He had no idea if they would. Because Brian didn't talk to him. Brian talked to Lindsay and Michael. He knew they were his friends. They understood him in a way that Justin didn't experience with them. But why did he have to disclude him? He loved Brian. More then anything in this world. So why couldn't he talk to Justin?

"Thought I'd find you up here." Brian said. He turned his head and saw Brian leaning up against the door way. He pulled his arm from behind his back, and produced flowers. He eyed Brian in surprise. "Debbie advised that I should get some of these. I know it's like a heterosexual tradition, that when a husband does something that angers his wife, which in our case would be you." Brian said and smiled. Justin rolled his eyes. "They get flowers to apologize...I know your not mad. Your upset. I hurt your feelings. And I'm sorry." Brian said, looking up at him. Justin just sat there, willing to listen. "I know why your upset. Because I clammed up last night. And I know that that's not what made you upset exactly. It was the fact that even this morning, when I still didn't talk to you, and I left to go to Michael's, and I talked to them. I get it. I understand. And I'm sorry." Brian said. Justin looked at him sympathetically, and crossed his arms. "But...I actually didn't even talk to them. I just told them that you found them. And why I didn't go with you, why I didn't know, because I told you I wanted nothing to do with finding them. They asked me a few questions that I said 'I don't know.' I didn't tell them anything that you don't know. I clammed up with them to." he said, looking right at Justin. "They kind of just gave me their opinions on what I should do, which I actually didn't even listen to because I was sitting playing with Gus and his Legos. And you know how I am when I'm playing with Gus." Brian joked. Justin nodded. He never heard a word anyone said to him when he was playing with Gus. He was in his own world with Gus, and no one could enter it. So he believed Brian when he said he didn't know what they said. "And then I left. And I came home." Brian said. Justin just nodded. Brian walked over and held out the flowers to him. After a moment, Justin accepted them.

"Their really nice." Justin said, speaking for the first time. Brian nodded.

"I really am sorry for hurting you." Brian said. Justin looked down and nodded. Brian took the flowers out of his hand, and placed them on their bed. Their bed had been delivered, but not any of the sheets or the new duvet. He wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders, and he looked up at Brian. Brian smiled at him. "I wasn't meaning to close you out...I'm just still in shock. And I wasn't trying to talk to them before I talked to you. I wasn't going to. I knew when I got back today we'd have to talk. I just...I wanted to say it." Brian said. Justin tilted his head. "I wanted to hear what it sounded like coming out of my own mouth. That was why I went over to Michael's." he said. Debbie was completely right about Brian. He just wanted to hear it. "I wanted to hear the shock out of Michael's mouth. I didn't say anything last night...I wanted to hear Michael get all freaked out and excited for me. Because I knew he would. But I wasn't going over there to talk it over with him. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like I needed him more then I needed you." Brian said. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist and laid his head in Brian's neck. Justin nodded his head.

"I'm sorry for freaking out and leaving." Justin said. Brian took a deep breath.

"So. You wanna hear what's going on in my head?" Brian asked. Justin pulled back and looked at him.

"Honestly? I'd fucking love to know." Justin joked. Brian chuckled and nodded.

"Let's take a walk around our beautiful new property." Brian said. Justin smiled and grabbed his flowers. They walked down that stairs, and he laid the flowers on the kitchen island, before they walked out. They had a huge property that went far back. They didn't know what they were going to do with all this land. "I'm a little freaked out." Brian admitted. Justin looked at him and nodded.

"It's understandable. You just found out that you were adopted." Justin said. Brian nodded his head.

"We're they really?..." Brian trailed off. He cleared his throat. "They really didn't care that I'm gay? That your marrying me?" he asked. Justin smiled.

"You should have seen them. Your mom just...she prays a lot. She prays every day that your ok. And she prays that you'd find someone that loved you. And she was perfectly happy that it was me that loves you. She said she could tell how much I loved you by the way I talked about you." Justin said. Brian nodded. "And the first uncle that I met. Ricky. He kind of startled me at first. I thought he was embarrassed when Teresa, your mom, said I was your fiance. But apparently his son, your cousin, just came out to them. He gets mad at his dad that no one in the family is gay. And he's mad he has to be the first one." Justin said, laughing. Brian looked at him, interested in what he was saying. He realized that Brian wanted to hear every detail. He just was afraid to ask. "And your grandparents. Your grandfather said that he has 44 grandkids." Justin said. Brian's eyes widened. "So I said well now you have 45. And then he told me no, he only has 44. He's always included you in that number." Justin said sincerely. Brian nodded and looked ahead. "And we were drinking wine early in the morning. And Angela came in, she's your moms youngest sister. She was screaming like crazy. Kept hugging me and my mom." Justin said laughing. Brian looked at him.

"Your mom went with you?" he asked. He forgot he never told Brian that.

"Yeah. She came by the loft after I talked to Jessica, the P.I. I hired. She offered to go with me to meet your mom. She didn't go with me to Boston though. Is that alright? I'm sorry if it makes you mad." he said, worried that Brian would be angry. But he turned and smiled.

"No I'm not mad. Keep talking." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"Angela is crazy. She spit her wine all over Ricky. And then the two oldest brothers came in. They all know about you. They all got so emotional when Teresa told them who I was. They all wanted to meet you right that second. They only live 20 minutes away from here." he said. He could tell that bothered Brian a little bit. He didn't want him to think he was trying to push him into seeing them. "They made me and my mom laugh so hard. And your dad's office. It's like how you worked your office around The Baths. His office is an old Fire Station. But it has the same modern feel that you like. He looks and sounds just like you. It's creepy." Justin said.

"Really?" he asked. Justin nodded.

"It's like looking at the future you when I saw him. Except he has this thick Boston accent. Not pronouncing his R's. All of them do. Because Teresa's family was all born and raised in Boston. They moved right after the court case." Justin said sadly.

"Do they know how old you are?" Brian asked. Justin knew why he was asking. Some people give them that look when they find out what the age difference is between him and Brian. And then the fact that he was 17 years old when they met.

"They do. I don't know if your moms side realized how young I was. I mean, I told them. I told them how long we've been together. They didn't care. Our age difference was the least of their worries." he joked. He looked at Brian. "But your dad did. He's defiantly like you. He picked up on that right away. But he didn't care either. You know he's been married three times." Justin said. Brian snorted.

"Fucking heteros. Can't make up their minds on what they want." Brian joked.

"Oh your dad knows what he wants. He said he only married them because he was hoping to get over your mom." Justin said. Brian looked at him. "He said Teresa won't marry him. Because she can't be a family when their son was gone. That she was punishing herself for giving you up." Justin said. He looked at Brian, and he looked away. Crossing his arms as they walked. "It's sad really." Justin said. Brian nodded. "They really do love you." Justin said. Brian nodded his head. "I know that's hard for you to hear. To imagine. But they really do." Justin said. They walked for a few minutes. "Your dad got really emotional when I told him that you were gay." he said. Brian looked at him. "I know I had the same fears your thinking of. But he told me this story of his best friend. He has a son. Your dad is his Godfather. And the son went to his dad and told him he was gay. And the dad kicked him out. Left him with nothing. And Sawyer got so angry with him. His friend said that he didn't understand because he didn't have a son. But Sawyer did have a son. And he was so upset that his friend, got to raise his son, and could just throw him away like that, just because he's gay. He hated his friend for doing that to his own son." Justin said. He could totally relate.

"Whatever happened to the kid?" Brian asked. Justin smiled.

"Your dad paid his way through school. And medical school. He's a surgeon. And your dad says he's gay, but he's still awesome." Justin said. Brian looked over and smiled. "Sounds like someone else I know. Who took them in and paid their way through school, because their dad's gave up on them." Justin said, smiling up at Brian. Brian chuckled and wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder as they continued to walk around. Justin wrapped his arm around Brian's waist. "Your like his twin. You have the same career. You look just like him. Your voice sounds the same. You both drink Beam." he said excitedly Brian just laughed at him. "And their all funny. They all cuss and their all close. Brian I...I really hope you want to meet them. They don't want to rush you either. They said they want you to take your time. They'll meet you on your terms." Justin said. Brian smiled and nodded.

"I just need to think about it. I just need some time." Brian said.

"That's totally ok. No one's expecting you to just jump and meet them and join the family. You need time. And we all can give you that." Justin said. He stopped and turned towards Justin, putting his hands on Justin's face. He leaned down and kissed Justin.

"Thank you." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"I want you to be happy." Justin said.

"I will be. Just so you know. You're enough to make me happy. All I need is you in my life, and I'll be happy." Brian said. Justin smiled, and he realized he was gonna make Justin cry. "Gus to. And Michael and Lindsay and Debbie. But as long as I have you...I'll be the happiest. You're enough for me." Brian said. It was just what Justin needed to hear. He jumped up and started kissing Brian. They found their way to the ground, clothes coming off, legs wrapped around Brian's waist, and Brian inside Justin, pounding away. It was right where they needed to be.

They ended up trying out the new shower in their bedroom. Went at it a few more times. And decided to go across the street to Lindsay and Melanie's. "Hey you two. Your a bit early. Dinner's not for a few more hours." Lindsay joked as they came in.

"We just wanted to hang out for awhile. Is that ok?" Justin asked.

"Of course you know your always welcomed. MEL! JUSTIN AND BRIAN ARE HERE!" Lindsay shouted. Mel came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys. How are you." Melanie said. Brian noticed that both Lindsay and Melanie were eyeing Brian. Wondering how he was, but afraid to ask. Justin kissed her cheek.

"We're good." Justin said, smiling. "Would you do me a favor? Can you put these in water for me? I don't have a vase to put them in." Justin asked Melanie, handing her the flowers.

"Sure." Mel said, grabbing one under the cabinet.

"Those are beautiful Justin. Who got those for you?" Lindsay asked, smirking at Brian. The three of them started snickering as they looked at him.

"Don't say anything or I'll fucking rip them to shreds and never do another nice thing for you." Brian said. It made the three of them burst out laughing.

"Quick hide those from him. They may be the last he ever gets me." Justin said, pushing Melanie away so she could put them up.

"I'll get us some drinks. Gus is pushing J.R. in the swing." Lindsay said. The other three went outside and walked towards the swing set.

"HI DADDY! HI JUSTIN!" Gus shouted. Gus went running over to Justin, and he scooped him up to hug him. Mel ran over to push J.R. when she started screaming, because Gus stopped. Lindsay brought out some lemonade to drink, and Brian snorted.

"What?" Lindsay asked as the three of them sat down on the porch.

"It's such a lesbian thing to do. Bring out lemonade for everyone to drink." Brian said, sipping it. Justin snorted as Mel came back to sit with them.

"It's not a lesbian thing. Straight people do it to. I may even start to do it when people come over to our house." Justin said. Brian laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oooh pink lemonade." Justin said, making Lindsay laugh.

"Well you seem much better then you did this morning. At least your talking this time." Lindsay said. Brian looked sheepishly at Justin, but Justin just smiled. "So...can we ask you how it went yesterday? Brian gave me no details." Lindsay asked gently. Justin looked at Brian.

"Your the one with all the answers Sunshine. Go ahead." Brian allowed. Justin smiled and turned back to the girls.

"What do you want to know?" Justin asked. He spent the next hour really going over every detail of meeting Teresa and Sawyer. Lindsay and Melanie asked all types of questions.

"Did you tell them about Gus?" Lindsay asked at the end. Justin shook his head.

"I didn't think it was my place. I thought Brian should tell them." he said, smiling at Brian. He had remained quiet through out the whole conversation.

"That's just amazing. The whole thing is just amazing." Melanie said, sitting back. Gus walked up at that point, helping J.R. walk up. Lindsay picked her up, and Gus sat in Brian's lap.

"Well it's up to you Brian. We can tell him whenever." Lindsay said, referring to Gus. Brian nodded his head. He wrapped his arms around Gus.

"Hey Sonny Boy. How would you like to meet your grandparents?" Brian asked suddenly. Everyone stared at him, as Gus turned his head.

"I already met grandma Deb and grandma Jen." Gus laughed. He had always referred to Debbie as grandma, but it wasn't until the past couple of months that he had been spending more time with Jennifer. He was Justin's mom, so that meant that she was going to be his new grandmother.

"Well these are my parents. I've never met them before. So how would you like to meet them? Have some new grandparents?" he asked. Justin, Lindsay and Melanie sat there with their mouths opened.

"Are they nice?" Gus asked.

"You gotta ask your other daddy that one." Brian said, looking at Justin. Gus looked at him to.

"Yeah Gus. They're all really nice. And there funny. And you have some cousins that are your age." Justin said. Gus turned back to Brian.

"Yaaay. I want to meet them." Gus said. Brian smiled.

"Well you heard the boy Sunshine. Have them come and meet Sonny Boy here." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

"Just like that? You want me to call them up and make plans?" he asked. He couldn't believe that Brian wanted him to call his parents now. He had just said a few hours ago that he needed time.

"Yaaaay call them daddy call them!" Gus cheered at Justin. Justin's breath caught in his mouth. It was the first time Gus had ever called Justin daddy. Justin forgot how to breathe. Brian chuckled and leaned forward, grabbing his hand. Gus looked around. The girls, and Justin, had tears in their eyes. "What's wrong?" Gus asked. The girls laughed as Justin just sat there. Brian reached up and wiped his tears. "Why is everyone crying?" Gus asked.

"It's ok honey. You just made your other daddy very, very happy. It's happy tears." Lindsay said. Gus turned back to Justin.

"So can you call my new grandparents daddy?" Gus asked. Justin laughed. He leaned forward and hugged Gus, and wiped away his tears. He kissed Gus on the cheek.

"Yes. I can call them." Justin said. Gus clapped his hands

"Do it right now." Gus said. Justin laughed and he looked to Brian. Brian nodded his head. Justin nodded his head and pulled out his phone, looking for Sawyer's number.

"Is that who you were walking to today?" Brian asked. Justin looked over at him, and realized he was talking to his parents when he walked in today. Justin smiled.

"Yeah. I was talking to the both of them. They wanted to know if you were ok." Justin said. Brian nodded as Gus jumped up again.

"Call them call them." he cheered.

"Sweetie let daddy talk to them. Why don't you take your sister down to slide." Mel said. Gus took J.R. down to the swing set

"How's it feel to be called daddy?" Lindsay asked. Justin sat back.

"Now I understand why parents give in to their kids whenever they ask them for something. I'll give in to anything he asks as long as he calls me daddy." Justin joked. Brian smiled and put his hand on the back of Justin's head, scratching his head. "It's the most amazing feeling." he said. He smiled at Brian, and he realized what he was doing. "Are you sure you still want me to call them?" he asked.

"Your heard the boy. Call them." Brian said. Justin could tell what Brian was doing. He was using Gus as a way to meet his parents. He could see right through that. He hit Sawyer's name, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hi Justin." Sawyer said. Justin smiled.

"Hi. I was wondering something." Justin said. He watched Brian's face. His put his phone on speaker, so that they could hear his voice.

"Sure. Anything." Sawyer said.

"Sounds just like Brian." Lindsay whispered.

"How quick could you get on that plane?" Justin asked, reaching over and holding Brian's hand. He was breathing heavy again. He was nervous. There was silence on the phone. "Are you still there?" Justin asked.

"Yeah I am, sorry. Actually. I'm sitting at Teresa's kitchen table. I came up after we talked this morning. I'm sitting here with Teresa and her parents, and some of her brothers and sisters." Sawyer said. He looked over at Brian, and his eyes were wide. He could feel his hand get sweaty and a little shaky.

"What made you decide to fly over so soon?" Justin asked.

"I got Teresa a bottle of champagne on Brian's fifth birthday. Told her we'd open it when we found him." he said. Brian sucked in a breath, and the girls put their hands over their mouths to not let any sounds out. "It was dusty, but we had to pop it open." Sawyer joked.

"Invite them for dinner." Melanie said, covering her mouth. Lindsay shh'd her. He heard Sawyer laugh.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Um. That was Melanie. Me and Brian are across the street from our house. Remember I told you about Lindsay and Melanie?" Justin asked.

"Yes. I think you referred to them as Brian's lesbians." Sawyer said. Brian snorted, and Lindsay's mouth dropped.

"You call us that?" Lindsay asked.

"We are NOT Brian's lesbians" Melanie said. Justin laughed, and he shook Brian's hand.

"Dinner?" Justin asked Brian. Brian gulped and slowly nodded. Justin smiled.

"How would you like to come to dinner tonight? You, Teresa and her parents." Justin said.

"Tonight? Really?" Sawyer asked. "How would you three like to go have dinner with Brian and Justin?" he heard Sawyer ask.

"With Lindsay and Melanie at their house." Justin said.

"With Brian's lesbians" Sawyer said, making Justin laugh. Brian still hadn't moved. He was nervous as hell, and Justin pulled his hand up and kissed it.

"Just tell me what time and text me the address. The four of us will be there." Sawyer said. He smiled, and he could tell Brian's breathing got even heavier.

"Tell them anytime. They can come over now if they way." Mel said.

"If that's ok with Brian." Lindsay said, rubbing his shoulder. He cleared his throat.

"It's what Sonny Boy wants." he said softly, so his father couldn't hear him.

"You can come over as soon as you can." Justin said. He heard Angela scream in the background. Justin held the phone away from his ear, and the girls laughed.

"Your not invited Angela. You'll scare him away." they all heard Sawyer say. Justin laughed. "Well see you shortly. And Justin?" Sawyer said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." he said. Justin smiled and hung up.

"Let's go let Gus know his new grandparents and great-grandparents are on their way to see him." Lindsay said, getting up and Mel and walking down to the swing set, leaving Justin and Brian privacy to talk. Justin shook Brian's hand. He watched as Brian just sat there, in shock.

"I can call them back. They'll be ok I promise. I can call them back and tell them tonight isn't good after all." Justin said. Brian shook his head. "Come on let's go inside." Justin said as he pulled Brian up by his hand and led him into the house. He pulled him into the kitchen and leaned Brian against the counter. "Just take a deep breath Brian." Justin told him. Brian actually listened, and Justin rubbed his hands over his chest. "Are you gonna be ok?" Justin asked.

"I'm fucking scared shitless." Brian whispered. Justin leaned up on his tippy toes to hug Brian. He kept placing kissing on his neck and cheeks.

"It's going to be ok. Their wonderful people. Their patient. They won't push you. And you have me here the whole time. And Gus and Lindsay. Even Melanie." Justin said. Brian just nodded. He pulled back to look at Brian. "I am really proud of you. You know that?" Justin asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because This is one of the hardest things to ever do. And you're doing it. Yanking off the band-aid." Justin said. "Just keep breathing. Everything's going to be just fine." Justin said, kissing him. "I'll be with you the whole time." Justin said. Then his eyes widened in excitement.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Come on. Let's go into their bathroom. I'll blow you." Justin whispered. Brian snorted.

"You? In Lindsay and Melanie's house?" Brian asked.

"Yeah just don't tell them. Come on." Justin said, yanking Brian upstairs and into the bathroom. He pushed Brian to sit down on the toilet, and yanked his jeans down. He was already half way hard, and took his tongue and swallowed him whole. Bobbing his head up and down until Brian was choking him. But he had sucked Brian off plenty of times. His 10 ½ inches went down perfectly. Suddenly he felt Brian yank him up by his armpits till Justin was standing. "What are you doing?" he whispered. Brian unbuttoned Justin's jeans and yanked his pants down with his underwear.

"Hop on Sunshine." Brian said, pulling his pants down to his knees.

"We can't have sex in their bathroom." Justin hissed.

"But it's ok to suck me off? Get one of your legs out and get on my dick. I need your ass right now. Not your mouth." Brian said. Justin did as he was told and straddled Brian's legs. Brian lined up against Justin's ass, as Justin sat down, hissing the whole way down. It stung at first, like it always did. Like Brian told him that very first time, it was a part of sex, that it always hurt a little. Justin bobbed up and down a few times, slowly. "Harder." Brian groaned as he gripped Justin's ass.

"Shhh." Justin hissed. But he had to bite down on his arm that was wrapped around Brian's shoulder to keep from groaning. Justin moved his feet to bounce on Brian. "They'll...hear us." Justin ground out. Brian smacked his ass.

"Then you better...hurry up and...cum." Brian hissed. Every time Justin slammed down Brian's cock slammed against his sweet spot. And Justin's cock was sandwiched in-between their chests. Justin leaned his head back.

"God." Justin groaned, but Brian pulled him back down and kissed him, silencing his groans. Brian's hips raised to meet his thrusts.

"You close?" Brian hissed. Justin just nodded. Justin could feel his balls tightening, and Brian slammed up so hard, that he couldn't hold back. He came all over his and Brian's chest, and felt Brian cum inside him. They came down from their orgasms slowly. Justin collapsed against Brian, with his hands holding Justin's ass.

"God that felt so good." Justin whispered. Brian picked his head up and started kissing him.

"How did I ever get along without you Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin laughed.

"You didn't." Justin answered. He peppered kisses all over Brian's face. "Better?" he asked.

"Much. It's just what I needed." Brian said. Then he got serious and pulled him close. "Thank you. Thank you for making this happen." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed him again.

"Your welcome. Come on we better get back down there before they notice that we're gone." Justin said, sliding off of Brian's cock. "Give me some toilet paper. If we get cum on the rug they'll kill us." Justin said. Brian laughed and helped him clean up. Both of their stomachs were covered in Justin's cum. After a few minutes, they went back down to the kitchen. "You ok now?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head. He kissed Justin.

"As long as I have you, I'll be ok." Brian said.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"You two!" Lindsay said as she walked into the kitchen. "In the bathroom?" Lindsay demanded, her hands on her hips. "I expect that from Brian. But from you Justin? Really?" Lindsay asked. Justin blushed.

"I'm so sorry." Justin said covering his face.

"I needed a stress reliever. My biological parents are coming to meet me for the first time and there's only one real way to calm the nerves." Brian said sweetly. Justin hit him.

"I'm sorry Linds. I swear it won't happen again." Justin said, totally embarrassed. Brian just stood there smiling. Brian and Lindsay started talking as Justin looked at his phone. Sawyer had texted him.

_Any last words of advise before we meet our son?_

Justin thought about that seriously, and sent him a quick text back.

_I wouldn't hug him actually. He's kind of freaked out. It was a very quick decision. He never even thought it through. You'll understand why when you get here. But I don't want you or Teresa to get your feelings hurt. I don't know if he's ok for you all hugging him. _

He hoped that wasn't to harsh.

_That's completely fine. We don't want to push anything. And we don't expect him to call us mom and dad. We've been thinking of this moment for 35 years. We're ready for this. Don't worry about us. Just worry about Brian._

Why did he ever think that he could hurt their feelings? They really were ready for this. It was Brian that may not be ready.

"We'll just stay outside. Melanie has some burgers on out on the grille. I just have some things in here cooking. But we'll stay out of your way until you need us. And Gus and J.R. are fine outside. They love the swing set Brian. It was the best thing you could have gotten them. Their loving the fact that me and Mel haven't asked them in yet." Lindsay said. Brian nodded. "And if you want Gus to come in. Just let me know and I'll send him in." Lindsay told him. Brian nodded again, and Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.

"Don't be getting all nervous again. Lindsay's band us from the bathroom together." Justin joked. Lindsay leaned forward and hit him. Just then the doorbell rang. Brian's whole body froze.

"I have to piss." Brian said. Justin nodded and moved so he could go. Justin just looked at Lindsay.

"I'll make sure he comes out. I have a key to get in there. Go in there. And ask them if they want some drinks" Lindsay said, and kissed Justin on the cheek. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are Justin Taylor? Or told you how much I love you, and how grateful I am that Brian found you?" she asked. He smiled.

"Thank you." he said. He turned around and walked towards the door. He took a deep breath and opened in, and smiled. "Hi guys. Come on in." he said, moving aside. Teresa walked in first and kissed his cheek.

"How are you sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm pretty nervous as hell." he joked. They laughed.

"I did a shot before I left." she joked, making him laugh. Brian's grandmother hugged him next, and then his grandfather, and the Sawyer.

"Let me take your coats." he said, gathering them all and hanging them up. "Have a seat." he said, directing them to the living room Robert sat in the recliner, while Brian's parents sat on the couch. With Teresa in the middle. He stood their nervously.

"I have a shot in my purse that Angela gave me. You look like you need it." Teresa said to Justin. He laughed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna be ok. Let me get you all drinks." he ran into the kitchen, where Lindsay handed them to him, and came back.

"That was quick." Robert said. Justin smiled.

"Lindsay's in there. She's gonna stay in the kitchen and backyard for a bit." Justin said.

"Do they have kids?" Sawyer asked, looking around and seeing random kid toys. He smiled.

"Yeah two of them. You'll meet them." Justin said, sitting on the love seat. He wiped his palms on his jeans.

"If your gonna sit there like that your going to make him even more nervous. Relax darling. We know how to handle ourselves" Genevieve said. Justin laughed.

"I'm just excited for him. And sick to me stomach about this." he admitted.

"Justin?" he heard Lindsay call. He looked over and saw the door to the kitchen was partially opened, and Lindsay was sticking her head out. "Can you help me a second?" she asked. He smiled at Brian's family.

"I'll be one second." he said and ran off to the kitchen. Lindsay was standing against the wall, and Brian was standing against the counter "What's the matter?" he asked as he walked over to Brian.

"There not going to try and hug me are they?" Brian asked, nervous. He was glad that he texted Sawyer

"No."

"Are they gonna try and make me call them mom or dad? Or grandma or grandpa?" he asked. That to was something that he was glad he talked to Sawyer about.

"No."

"Are they gonna start asking me over for parties and holidays and wanting to come over to my house and my work?" he asked, still so nervous. Justin made a face.

"Well, I don't know about that one. They might." he answered honestly. But Justin leaned up and kissed him. "But don't worry. They're not pushy. They're really nice. And patient. If you want them to go, just let me know. But you'll love them. I promise" Justin said. Brian gulped. "Come on Brian. Come and meet your family." Justin said, linking his fingers with Brian's. It was rare that they held hands, but he figured this is as good a time as any to hold hands with Brian.

"You'll do great." Lindsay said as they passed her, and pushed the door open. He walked slowly with Brian into the living room

"Brian...this is Teresa, and Sawyer." Justin said. They both smiled.

"Hi Brian." Teresa said, a little shaky.

"Hello." Brian said, just as nervous

"And her parents, Robert and Genevieve" Justin said. They said their hellos. Teresa turned to Sawyer.

"I think that shot will be better for Brian then for Justin. Hand me my purse." Teresa said. Justin laughed.

"You have a shot in your purse?" Brian asked. She turned and smiled.

"My sister Angela thought if I was to nervous, to take a shot. I offered it to Justin, but you look like you need it more. Give me my purse Sawyer." she said. He handed it to her and she yanked it out. "It's only vodka but it's sure to calm the nerves." she said, holding it up. It made Brian chuckle as he leaned forward and took it. He and Justin sat down together on the love seat as Brian opened the little bottle and drank the vodka.

"Oh he's definitely your kid guzzling a drink." Robert said to his daughter. Genevieve hit him, making his grandfather laugh.

"I'm kinda surprised you didn't come with all those brothers and sisters Sunshine told me about." Brian joked.

"Oh honey. We don't wanna scare you off the first night we meet you." Teresa joked.

"I love my children. But their all animals. They'll be all over you. And you'll be scarred for life." Genevieve joked. Brian chuckled. It made Justin smile.

"This is a beautiful neighborhood." Teresa said. They all nodded their heads.

"Did he tell you our house is across the street?" Brian asked.

"Yes oh my God your house is so gorgeous." Teresa said.

"Your friends house is beautiful to." Genevieve said looking around.

"I thought lesbians had bad taste." Sawyer said. Teresa gasped and hit him the same time Brian and Justin looked at each other and started laughing.

"What a fucking stupid thing to say." Teresa said. Sawyer held his arms opened.

"Well it's true. It's supposed to be gay guys that have better taste then women. Even lesbians." Sawyer said.

"Oh good heavens." Genevieve said as she hid her face in her hand.

"Oh my God you sound absolutely fucking stupid." Teresa said.

"Actually our friend Emmett did help Linds and Mel decorate...he's very gay." Justin said, laughing. Sawyer held his hands out wider.

"Ya see. I told ya. A gay kid definitely did this." Sawyer said, smiling.

"Oh my God I'm gonna beat him." Teresa said to her mother. Justin and Brian just laughed.

"What are Brian's lesbians kids names?" Robert asked. Sawyer burst out laughing as Genevieve hit him.

"Robert!" Genevieve scolded.

"Oh my God the two of you. What is the matter with you both?" Teresa demanded Justin hid his face in Brian's shoulders as they laughed. They were like a comedy routine.

"I just wanted to know what their children's names are. Justin called them Brian's lesbians yesterday. What else am I supposed to call them?" Robert asked. Genevieve just turned her head. Teresa turned to Sawyer and hit him, because he was laughing. Robert winked at both Justin and Brian.

"Why do you call them my lesbians?" Brian suddenly asked Justin. Justin sat up.

"I don't know. When I first met you, that was just how I referred to them." Justin said, trying to get his laughing to stop.

"You never even told me that." Brian said. Justin shrugged his shoulders

"So what are their names?" Robert asked again. Justin nudged Brian.

"Well their daughter is J.R." Brian said.

"Short for Jenny Rebecca. She's almost 2 years old. She's actually Michael's daughter. Melanie had her with Michael." Justin said, looking at Brian. Brian nodded, and sat up straight.

"And Lindsay had Gus. He's 6 years old...he's my son." Brian said. The room got very quiet.

"You have a son?" Sawyer asked quietly. Brian nodded his head. Teresa had put her hands over her mouth. And then let out a sob.

"Oh geez hand me my purse." she said to Sawyer. He handed it to her and she pulled out tissues. "I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't go and make you uncomfortable Brian. I just didn't expect that." she cried. Sawyer wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I didn't know I had a grandson." she said, wiping at her eyes. Justin squeezed Brian's hand. Brian turned and smiled at him. Justin smiled back.

"It's ok." Brian said to Teresa. "You don't have to not cry because of me." Brian said. She shook her head.

"We know that this isn't easy on you. You just found out a few weeks ago that you were adopted. And just found out last night about us. We wanted to make this easy on you. I didn't mean to cry. I just...I didn't know about Gus." Teresa said wiping her eyes.

"Oh Angela's gonna buy out the whole toy store when she finds out about him." Robert joked, making them chuckle.

"He actually called me daddy for the first time tonight." Justin said, wanting to share his own excitement. "Linds and Mel are really the one's raising Gus. They're both his moms. But Brian is his dad, and with us getting married..." Justin trailed off, not really knowing where he was going with his statement.

"Justin and Mel aren't step-parents. Step-parents are for straight people." Brian said simply. They all laughed.

"So Lindsay is...more like a daughter-in-law then.." Teresa joked. Brian chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Do you...do you want to meet him?" Brian asked. Teresa put her hand to her mouth again.

"We'd love that Brian." Sawyer said. Brian looked over at Justin.

"I can go get him if you want." Justin said. Brian shook his head.

"I can do it." Brian said as he stood up.

"Want me to come with?" Justin asked. He nodded and Justin stood up. "We'll be right back." Justin said, as he locked hands with Brian again and headed for the kitchen. Lindsay whipped around to see them.

"How's it going? Is everything ok?" Lindsay asked.

"You wanna get Gus for me?" Brian asked. She smiled and nodded, and left the kitchen. Justin turned to Brian as he let out a deep breath.

"Oh my God your doing amazing." Justin said.

"Really? I haven't said much." Brian said. Justin shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Your amazing. And I love you. They love you." Justin said as he pulled Brian down and kissed him passionately.

"Are they here yet?" Gus asked as he came in. Brian bent down to talk to Gus.

"Yeah Sonny Boy they are. This is my mommy and daddy. Your grandma and grandpa. And your extra lucky. Because your grandmas mommy and daddy are here. So you don't get to just meet your grandma and grandpa, but you get to meet your great-grandma and great-grandpa." Brian said. Gus jumped up and down, and grabbed both Justin and Brian's hands, and yanked them out of the kitchen. Brian guided them back to the love seat, and Gus kinda sat on both their laps. Teresa had wiped her face of tears. "Sonny Boy. These is your grandma and grandpa right here." Brian said, pointing to Teresa and Sawyer.

"Hey there Gus." Sawyer said.

"Hi Gus." Teresa said. Gus smiled.

"Hi. Did you bring any presents?" Gus asked. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Gus-" Brian tried to say.

"No I didn't. I'm so sorry. But I have gum. Sawyer give me my purse." Teresa said as Sawyer handed her her purse again. "Do you like gum?" she asked. Gus nodded and walked over to her. "I have fruity gum. Is that ok?" she asked. He nodded excitedly

"I hate minty." Gus said. Teresa laughed.

"Oh my God so do I. Here." she said, handing him some fruity gum.

"Thank you grandma." he said, and gave her a hug. The room fell silent as he called her grandma. When he pulled back, he saw tears in her eyes. "Are those happy tears? Or sad tears?" he asked. Teresa laughed and wiped her face.

"Oh Gus." Teresa said and held his hands. "These tears are very, very happy tears. These are the best kind of happy tears." Teresa said. Gus smiled.

"Do you want to see my new swing set out back? My daddies got it for me." Gus asked. Teresa looked at Brian.

"I think that's a fantastic idea Sonny Boy." Brian said. Gus picked up Teresa hand and pulled her up. Justin stood up.

"I'll go with you guys." Justin said. He leaned down and kissed Brian's cheek. Leaving him alone for the first time. But Brian smiled at him. He would be all right. He followed Gus as he led Teresa through the kitchen, and down the steps on the porch. Mel and Linds didn't notice them at first, they were standing on either side of the swing that J.R. was in, but once the got closer, they stopped talking and stood motionless.

"Mommy mommy. This is my new grandma." Gus said, bringing Teresa to stand in front of them. Justin chuckled as all three women were speechless, and Gus jumped up onto his swing. Justin wrapped his arm around Teresa's shoulders.

"This is Lindsay and Melanie. This is Teresa. Brian's mom." Justin said. Lindsay covered her mouth, and instantly got emotional

"Oh my God don't make me cry." Teresa said, waving her hand in front of her face, making them all laugh. Teresa hugged Lindsay tightly to her. "My grandson is beautiful." Teresa cried. Justin wiped at his face as he felt Melanie wrap her arms around his arm. She kissed his cheek and smiled. Teresa pulled back. "I have only heard a little bit so far. But I have heard from this young man, what an amazing person you are. And that you have always stuck by my son. I want to thank you so much." Teresa cried. Lindsay let out a sob, and Melanie rubbed her back with her hand that wasn't around Justin. The four of them just stood there, to choked up for words. Lindsay took a deep breath.

"He's my best friend." Lindsay said. Mel took her hand as Lindsay took a deep breath. "I've just always wanted...him to be happy." Lindsay said. Wiping at her face.

"Thank you." Teresa whispered.

"Are you all crying happy tears again?" Gus asked, breaking them out of their crying, and they all started laughing and wiping at their faces. Teresa bent down.

"Today is just the day for happy tears Gus." Teresa said and kissed his cheek. She stood up and went over to Melanie. "I have to hug you to. I have heard such good things about you." she said.

"Must be from Justin." Mel joked, making them laugh. Teresa hugged her tightly. When she pulled back, she just looked at Mel and Linds.

"Yesterday, I found my son, and I gained a son-in-law." Teresa said, as she looked at Justin and smiled. "And ten minutes ago, I got a grandson and two daughters-in-law." she said. Both girls hugged Teresa. When she pulled back she wiped her tears. "Well technically two grandchildren. If Melanie is my daughter-in-law to, then this little princess would be my granddaughter. If that's alright that I say that." she asked. They both nodded.

"They can never have enough grandparents." Lindsay said, looking and smiling at Mel.

"Well you may bite off more then you can chew. I come along with a lot of women. Not just my mother and Sawyer's mother. Who will spoil these two if you let them. And once my sisters and sisters-in-law see these kids, you may never see them again." Teresa said as she pushed J.R. The three of them just laughed. "Oh my God their gorgeous." Teresa said. Melanie wrapped her arms around both Lindsay and Justin.

"I think we're going to like having you around." Melanie said.

Brian was a little uncomfortable, being left alone with his father, and grandparents. A phone ringing though interrupted them. Robert sat up and took out his phone. He chuckled. "Is that Angela?" Genevieve asked. He nodded and she took the phone. "Angela!" Genevieve said.

"Angela's the craziest of the bunch." Sawyer said. Robert held up his glass in agreement.

"Angela. Leave your father alone. And I swear those kids better not be hanging off my drapes again because I'm gonna make them sleep outside from now on." Genevieve said and hung up. "That's your daughter." she told Robert. He chuckled.

"Sounds like there's never a dull moment around your house." Brian said. She laughed.

"Oh well the past 24 hours have been exceptionally crazy. I feel like all my kids have moved back in though. It's been a non stop party since Justin came by yesterday" she said, smiling at him.

"Party for me. Wasn't even invited." Brian joked, sipping his drink.

"Well you get one invitation. And it's a long lasting one. So your officially invited. That means any time. Any day Brian." Genevieve said. Brian smiled.

"Thank you." Brian said. He took a deep breath.

"Does Teresa have any other shots in her bag? Brian looks like he could use another." Sawyer joked.

"I'm good." Brian said. He took another deep breath. "So Justin made a good impression then?" Brian asked. He wasn't really asking. He already knew the answer to that.

"Your very lucky to have someone who loves you as much as he loves you." Sawyer said seriously Brian nodded.

"And his smile. I could look at his smile all day." Genevieve said. Brian chuckled.

"Debbie...Michael's mom. The night she met him she nicknamed him Sunshine. Name stuck with him ever since." Brian said. Robert chuckled.

"I can totally see that. I heard you call him that earlier. You two are just...so sweet together. The way he moves with you. He loves you dearly. It's so obvious" she said. He chuckled.

"Yeah. The little twerp kind of invaded my life. Haven't ever been able to shake him. I tried. Hard. When we first met but...he didn't take no for an answer." Brian said taking a sip of his drink. Justin came back in at that moment.

"I'm just very persistent. And I knew the night that I met you, that you were going to fall in love with me. Madly, desperately, hopelessly in love with me." Justin said, smiling and crossing his arms. The other three chuckled and Brian rolled his eyes at him.

"Your lucky I can't say what I really want to say, since we have guests." Brian said, holding his hands out towards his father and grandparents. Justin snorted.

"Since when has that ever stopped you." Justin joked. Brian smiled at him. "Dinners ready." Justin said. Brian stood up with everyone, and he grabbed onto Justin's neck and squeezed, making him laugh as they walked into the Dining room. Teresa was already sitting down with Gus, and J.R. on her lap.

"This is Lindsay and Melanie. Girls, this is Sawyer. And Teresa's parents, Genevieve and Robert." Justin said, introducing them.

"Oh I need to hug these beautiful ladies raising my great-grandson." Genevieve said, hugging both of the girls.

"It's so good to meet you all." Lindsay said, going to hug Sawyer and Robert. "I can't believe it. Brian your the spitting image of your father." Lindsay said. Brian shifted uncomfortably. It was the first time someone had referred, out loud, that they were Brian's parents.

"Well we all know that he'll look good when he's my age then." Sawyer said, making them laugh.

"Ma you better add this little lady to your Christmas list. We're all family now. So this little girl is one of us. Along with my favorite grandson." Teresa said excitedly, putting J.R. in her highchair.

"Make yourselves at home. It's nothing fancy for dinner. We threw a bunch of stuff together when we knew you guys were coming." Mel said.

"Oh I already told them it's no big deal. You girls are like my mother. She can make one pot of spaghetti and sauce serve a hundred people. It's just a woman thing to spread to food around." Teresa said, smiling at Gus.

"Yeah but she's the husband in the family." Brian said. Mel hit him in his stomach.

"If you don't shut up I'm gonna start talking about what happened in my bathroom this afternoon." Melanie hissed.

"Oh God." Justin groaned and sat down. He hit Brian. "Sit down and shut up." Justin said. They all sat down, and Sawyer raised his glass.

"I just wanted to say...I know this night as been a little awkward. Just meeting like this...but I wanted to say, that I've loved every second of it...and I hope that we get to have many more of these family dinners like this." Sawyer said, looking at Brian. Teresa laughed.

"Sorry. Brian doesn't get a say in that anymore. I'm already to attached to my grandson." Teresa said, smiling at Brian, making him laugh. He felt Justin's hand under the table squeeze his leg. Justin gave him winning Sunshine smile. Robert's phone rang again. "Oh my God she's been blowing up my phone. Is Angela calling you to?" Teresa asked. Her father nodded and Genevieve held out her hand again.

"Give me that." she said. Robert handed it to her. "Angela Marie. You stop calling all of us this minute. Because if you don't, I'm going to tell your father what you really did the night of your senior prom." she said, and hung up. Teresa burst out laughing.

"What did she do?" Robert asked. Genevieve shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I've been threatening her with that for years. She obviously did something that night." she said. The whole room burst out laughing.

"I'd love to meet your whole family." Lindsay said.

"Oh there fantastic. You know who's going to love them." Justin said.

"Debbie." both Lindsay and Melanie said. Brian shook his head.

"Naah. There's not enough gay men in the family. She'll get bored." Brian joked. Justin slapped his arm, laughing.

"Did you guys really have a party last night?" Justin asked.

"Only the best one ever." Teresa said, proudly smiling at Brian.

"Did you get drunk?" Sawyer said.

"Of course I did. I only get drunk at the really good parties." Teresa said. They both picked up their glasses and clinked them together. Making the group laugh. Justin looked at Brian as everyone started talking.

"I am so glad you said yes to this tonight." Justin whispered. Brian smiled.

"I think I might be to." he admitted. Justin knew he was still nervous as hell, and was a bit afraid to just come right out and admit that he was happy.

"Alright you all know the best day of my life. Although I thought yesterday was, clearly today over ruled that. But I want to know the best day in Brian's life." Teresa said. The room got quiet. "Oh I'm so sorry I just put you on the spot like that." she said. He shook his head.

"It's alright." he said, thinking.

"Better have something to do with me." Justin joked. Brian smiled.

"The best night of my life...has to be the night Gus was born." Brian said, still looking at Justin. Justin just smiled at him.

"Didn't he say it better have something to do with him?" Sawyer asked. Justin, Brian, Lindsay and Melanie all chuckled.

"He met Gus and Justin in the same night." Lindsay told him.

"Aww that's so sweet." Teresa said.

"How did the two of you meet?" Genevieve asked. Brian cleared his throat to speak, but Justin beat him to it.

"I went to Liberty Ave. It's this area in Pittsburg, that everyone calls the gay area. It's all these different clubs, and bars...restaurants, houses, apartments and all these different shops that are just really run by the gay community. I was just coming out, and I went there. And I was completely nervous and scared, and I was standing under this street light, and Brian walks over to me, hitting on me." Justin said, smiling at Brian. He turned back to the table. "He took me back to his loft, and Melanie called and said Linds had the baby, and Brian took me with him. We picked up Michael and rushed down there and met Gus." Justin said. Brian noticed that he spared them the intimate details.

"Where'd you get the name Gus from?" Robert asked. Justin burst out laughing. Mel glared at Justin.

"I wanted to name him Abraham." Mel pointed out, glaring at Justin.

"I stand by what I said that night. He would never survive a day at school named Abraham." Justin said, laughing. He turned to the others. "I'm the one who named Gus." Justin said proudly.

"You all just met Justin and you let him name your son?" Teresa asked, laughing.

"That would be Brian's fault." Melanie said. Brian just smirked.

"I just asked what Justin thought of those two names. He liked Gus. So Gus it is." Brian said, sipping his beer.

"I named him." Justin said proudly, never getting tired of that.

"It's a strong butch name." Brian told Melanie, repeating what he said the night Gus was born. Mel just glared at him.

"Not to get serious again, but what made you decide to let us come over tonight?" Sawyer asked. Brian cleared his throat.

"Gus. He wanted to meet his grandparents and great-grandparents. Couldn't disappoint the kid." Brian said, taking a long sip of his drink.

"And after he called me daddy for the first time, how could I say no to him." Justin said. He realized what he was saying. It was the first time Gus has called him daddy...while Sawyer and Teresa were waiting for Brian to call them mom and dad. He looked up suddenly at them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be going on about that." Justin said, embarrassed. Teresa waved her hand.

"That's something to be excited about. And celebrated. You don't worry about us. We're just happy to be here." Teresa said, smiling at him. Justin couldn't help but smile back. "So tell us ladies. Are your parents around their precious grand babies a lot?" Teresa asked, kissing Gus on the cheek. Brian and Justin smiled. She was totally hooked already as a grandmother.

"Well not exactly." Lindsay said, looking at Mel.

"Oh God I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pry. Forget it." Teresa said.

"Nosy." Sawyer said. Teresa hit him.

"No it's totally fine. Your family." Mel said. She cleared her throat. "My family doesn't even know about J.R." Mel said. The room became silent. "They didn't like my lifestyle choice. Deciding to be a lesbian. So they're not going to be apart of my children's lives. I didn't even bother to tell them about Gus because I knew they wouldn't consider him my son." Mel said.

"And my parents don't agree with my choice either. They've seen Gus a few times. I was trying to form a relationship with them a while back...but my mom was trying to set me up with a man so it didn't go over to well." Lindsay joked. It made everyone at the table chuckle. "It's just sad for Gus and J.R. not to have grandparents. The only grandparents that they had were Debbie and Jennifer." Lindsay said.

"Well I already told you that you have no idea what your getting yourselves into. With us only 20 minutes away, you have built in babysitters around the clock." Teresa said, looking at Gus. Justin smiled at Brian. She was totally mesmerized by Gus. Her grandson. And everyone at the table could tell. "You all have grandmothers now. And grandfathers." she said. She turned to Sawyer, pointed at him and laughed. "I just realized your a grandfather. You're so old." Teresa said, laughing at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You do know we're the same age right? Your a grandmother." Sawyer said.

"Yeah but I look like I'm in my early thirties. You look like you're in your forties. Oh wait you are." she joked, laughing. He slapped her hand away

"What about your father Justin? Is he around?" Robert asked. Justin moved around his seat.

"He actually didn't agree with me being gay either." Justin said, scratching his neck.

"May I be completely honest?" Brian asked the group.

"Oh Lord." Lindsay said, hiding her face.

"Absolutely. We don't want you to have to act different in front of us. Or not be able to be honest." Teresa said. Brian smiled. Lindsay covered Gus' ears.

"His father is a fucking piece of shit." Brian said. Sawyer chuckled. "In a nut shell." Brian said. Lindsay took her hands off of Gus.

"I agree." Mel said.

"Did daddy say a bad word?" Gus asked.

"He sure did. Daddy's very naughty." Lindsay said.

"Your going to have to get a spanking daddy." Gus said, making the adults laugh. To Brian, Justin, Mel and Lindsay, that always made them think of the time girls burst in on the guys, while Brian was spanking Justin. Justin instantly started blushing.

"Daddy don't hurt me to bad." Brian joked in Justin's face, making Justin push him away and cover his face.

"Oh Brian." Lindsay said.

"Your so awful." Justin said from behind his hands. Covering his beet red face.

"I take it there's an inside joke there somewhere?" Teresa asked. Brian chuckled.

"Don't worry. Give your sister Angela 10 minutes with them and they'll be telling her every detail of their lives." Sawyer joked. Robert raised his glass in agreement. The laughing died down again.

"So may I ask about your father. What happened with him?" Teresa asked. Justin took a deep breath. Brian scratched at his face. Justin could see it turning red with anger.

"He's never been happy with me being gay. And he's never liked Brian. And he's had a lot of extreme reactions to us being together..." Justin trailed off, and Brian looked at him.

"Might as well say the whole truth. Rip it off like a band-aid." Brian grumbled. Justin looked at Lindsay and Mel, and they just smiled in encouragement Justin took another deep breath.

"I was 17 when I met Brian." Justin said. He looked around at Brian's parents, and grandparents. He knew Sawyer knew, but he figured Sawyer either told them, or they did the math, because they weren't surprised. "My dad was really upset. And he...he beat the shit out of me, and Brian...and kicked me out the house. When I was just 17." Justin said.

"No wonder Brian called him that." Genevieve said. Brian smiled sarcastically and nodded.

"No good father throws their sons away because there gay." Sawyer said. Teresa rubbed his back.

"Were you still in school?" Genevieve asked.

"Yeah. I was a senior in high school. My mom wanted me to come back. But...I couldn't with my dad there. They got a divorce that year." Justin told them.

"Where did you end up going?" Teresa asked. Justin smirked and turned his head towards Brian. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Lindsay and Melanie chuckled.

"Brian took me in." Justin said, laughing.

"I didn't take you in." Brian said. He turned to the others. "His mother came to my office and dropped off a bag of his fucking underwear. I didn't take him willingly." Brian said.

"He said a bad word again mommy." Gus told Melanie.

"I know honey. Daddy can't help it. He has a foul mouth." Mel said, glaring at him. Justin just laughed.

"You loved having me there." Justin laughed. Brian's eyes widened.

"Yes I loved how you left my loft a complete mess all the time." Brian said. He turned back to his family. "I had to make sure I had enough food in the loft to feed him, because if he wasn't sleeping, all he did was eat. I had to make sure he did his homework, took his allergy medication. And I had to take him to school. Yeah I totally loved it." Brian said. Justin just laughed.

"So you've lived together for six years now?" Robert asked. They shook their heads.

"Oh tell them the credit card story." Melanie said.

"Nooo." Justin groaned, hiding his face. But Brian's eyes widened.

"Yes let's tell that story. I take him in, and what does he do? He steals my credit card, hops on a plane to New York and spends the night in some expensive hotel, ordering hundreds of dollars worth of food to gorge himself on." Brian said. The four of them laughed, and Justin whipped his head up.

"No no no. If you're going to tell this story, tell them why I did it." Justin said. He turned back to Brian's family. "He kicked me out of the loft. I had no where to go." Justin said.

"You left my loft unlocked. I was robbed while he went to his little sisters birthday party and then sorta walked around. And then I sorta got robbed." Brian said, slapping Justin in the back of the head.

"It was gay on gay crime. They stole his juicer." Lindsay said, trying not to laugh.

"That wasn't my fault. Brian had way to many guys in and out of there. I'm surprised he wasn't robbed sooner." Justin said. He realized what he had implied, about Brian having a lot of guys over. But Brian's family didn't seem to catch it, or didn't mind, because they just kept laughing at the story. 'Sorry.' Justin mouthed to Brian. But he just smiled.

"Poor thing." Genevieve said.

"Poor thing? I had to drive all the way up to New York to bring his ass home." Brian said, disgusted that they would feel bad for Justin.

"It was your fault. You had to go and bring him home." Lindsay said. Justin smiled at Brian.

"Daddy's gonna have to get lots of spankings. He keeps saying bad words." Gus said. Teresa laughed and kissed Gus' head.

"So you moved back in?" Teresa asked.

"Ha. No. I got Debbie to take him in." Brian said. Justin rolled his eyes.

"My mom loved the idea. She thought Brian was a bad influence on me. I moved in with Debbie and Vic for the rest of my senior year." Justin said, smiling at the memory.

"Well I guess your father kicking you out turned out to be a blessing then." Teresa said. Justin nodded, getting serious again.

"Yeah it was. Brian really saved me though. My dad wouldn't pay for me to go to school. He would only pay if I went to Dartmouth and was straight. But I wanted to go to the Pittsburg Institute of Fine Art...so Brian paid for school." Justin said, squeezing his leg and smiling at him. Teresa and Genevieve awed at this.

"He's paying me back. With interest." Brian said, glaring at Justin. Justin kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I think now that you're getting married in a few months that that should be thrown out the window." Lindsay said, smiling. Justin laughed.

"Yeah you really shouldn't make him pay you back Brian." Melanie joked.

"Aww you shouldn't make him." Teresa said. The others shook there heads and he sat straight up.

"I never was going to make him. I offered it and he wouldn't take it. The only way I finally got him to agree to let me pay for his school, is if I offered it as a loan. With interest. I was never going to make him pay it back." Brian said, trying to defend himself. The others were laughing, while Justin just smiled. Brian hit him in the chest, making Justin laugh.

"Alright alright. He's actually right. Even if we weren't getting married, he'd never ask me for the money back." Justin said, squeezing Brian's leg once again.

"How come you didn't tell me that, when I told you about my friends son yesterday?" Sawyer asked. Justin turned to Sawyer.

"I figured that was a story that could wait for later." Justin said, smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"Why don't you take them back to the loft for drinks." Melanie suggested.

"We're sorry about the kids. They had so much fun playing on their new swing set." Lindsay said. The kids had wanted to go right back outside, and Teresa and Sawyer took them out, but then soon got tired and sleepy.

"Oh please don't worry about it. Give grandma kisses." Teresa said to both of the kids. They left shortly after saying goodbye to the girls and the kids.

"Do you need your car tomorrow?" Brian asked Justin.

"I was gonna start taking some of the stuff in the apartment back to my studio. Start setting it up." Justin told him.

"I have an early meeting tomorrow. Do you want to just follow us?" Brian asked his parents, and grandparents.

"Sounds good." Robert said.

"I want to go with my grandson in law." Genevieve said, wrapping her arm around one of Justin's. He smiled at her.

"It would be an honor. We just have to go across the street to get our cars." Justin told Brian's grandfather. He nodded as he got in. Brian looked uncomfortable for a moment. He looked over at his mother as she was getting into the backseat.

"Do you um..." Brian trailed off. Teresa looked up and smiled. "Do you want to go in my car?" Brian asked, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

"Sure." she said, shutting the back door. She turned to Sawyer. "Make sure he puts on his GPS. He thinks he knows his way around. And he's gonna say he knows a quicker way into Pittsburgh and not follow the boys." Teresa said, talking about her father.

"I HEARD THAT!" Robert shouted from inside the car, making them laugh. Brian and Teresa started walking, and Justin turned with Genevieve still wrapped around his arm.

"I can't believe how stunning your house is." Teresa said as they walked up the driveway.

"When do we get a tour of this magnificent house?" Genevieve asked. Brian laughed as Justin made a face.

"Don't mind him. Sunshine is waiting for the big reveal at our house warming party. He doesn't want anyone to see it just yet." Brian said. Justin glared at him and Genevieve laughed.

"It's alright sweetheart. I can wait." Genevieve said.

"Oh my God I love this car." Teresa said when they stopped in front of Brian's Vette.

"Thanks." Brian said. Justin jumped up and down.

"Brian bought me this SUV a few weeks ago." Justin said excitedly

"Aww that's so sweet." Teresa said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"We'll see you there." Brian said, reaching over to hold the door out for Teresa. Justin did the same thing for Genevieve. Brian's car was parked right behind Justin's, so when they shut the doors, Brian walked to the front of his car, while Justin walked to the back of his SUV, to meet in the middle.

"You gonna be ok?" Justin asked, as they walked to the driver sides of their cars.

"Well I don't really have a choice now do I Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin smiled.

"You're amazing Brian Kinney." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Brian said sarcastically. Justin rolled his eyes and leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you. A lot." Justin said. Brian pushed him backwards.

"Yeah you to ya twat." Brian said. Justin made faces at him as he walked away. Brian got into his car and followed Justin down the driveway, and down the street.

"I can't get over how beautiful it is here." Teresa said. He nodded.

"The pain in the ass wanted his own Country Manor with stables and a pool. This was the closest house that I found." Brian chuckled. She smiled at him.

"Do you still feel nervous about us being here?" Teresa asked.

"No I'm fine." Brian answered automatically. She laughed.

"Your definitely just like Sawyer. I can tell when both of you are lying and don't want to admit to being nervous." she said. Brian looked over at her, and couldn't help but snort. He looked back at the road.

"I'm still a bit nervous." He admitted. She nodded her head.

"Yeah I was to. So was Sawyer. He won't admit that though." she said. She looked back over at him. "I just want you to know, that you don't have to feel awkward around us. You can pretty much say anything in front of us. We've heard it all. Our whole family is pretty open about anything and everything. So you don't have to be on your best behavior around us." she said. He looked over and smirked at her.

"What makes you think I'm on my best behavior?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Why else would Justin come and make sure that we were open minded and willing to accept you into our lives. It's not just because your gay." she said. He looked over at her. She was good. She hit the nail right on the head. He shifted uncomfortably. "You don't have to admit it. It's really ok." she said. He peeked back over at her and smiled. He couldn't help but smiling back. He was trying not to fight liking her. But that was how he was. He didn't initially like anyone. He would fight it to the bitter end. But he couldn't be like that. Not with his mom. His real mom. He cleared his throat.

"I just...I don't want you getting your hopes up with me." he admitted.

"Why do you say that?" she asked gently.

"Because I'm not a nice person. I'm pretty much the biggest asshole you'll ever meet. I make enemies quicker then I make friends. I just don't want you getting your feelings hurt if I'm not the son that you've been dreaming about for 35 years. I screw up. A lot. And I'll probably make you cry. And it isn't easy being involved in my life." he said. He shot a glance at her. She was staring ahead. Thinking about what he said.

"I have dreamt of you for 35 years. That's true. But I don't expect you to be calling me mom by tonight." she said, looking at him. "I have had 35 years to think about this. It's why I'm more calm and collected about it. I don't have expectations. I do hope for a future with you. I'm not going to sit here and lie about that. And since I'm being honest, when I did think about you getting married, I thought it was going to be to a woman." she said. He stopped at the red light, and looked at her. "But I wasn't the slightest bit disappointed when I found out it was Justin that you were marrying." she told him. He sucked in a breath, realizing he hadn't been breathing. "I fell in love with that boy the second I opened the door." she said. He chuckled nervously. "I hope that I can have a future with you. With you, and Justin and Gus. And Lindsay, Melanie and that precious baby girl. I hope that I get to meet Michael and Debbie. I definitely am hoping. But I don't want to push you either. But I'm also a lot stronger then you think. I have four brothers. I'm Italian. I'm not naïve to the way or the world. And I hope that you can trust me with your life. To be in it. To know that I'm not going to judge you, or not love you. And I hope above anything else Brian Kinney, that I can be the mother that you've always wanted." she said. He turned away before she could see that his eyes were started to tear up. He coughed and discreetly wiped them away, driving again.

"Well I hope you are strong. Because I really am not a nice person most of the time." he said. She tried to hide her smirk.

"Justin doesn't seem to think so." she said. He snorted.

"Justin knows better then anyone what an ass I can be." he said, looking at her. "He's been the brunt of my anger more times then I can count. I still don't know how he stuck around for so long. He left me twice because I couldn't give him what he wanted." he said. He couldn't believe he was admitting this to her. But he felt eerily like he could trust her. "He wasn't even asking me for the world. All he was asking for was a simple romantic gesture. A picnic on the floor. Bring him home some flowers. Actually admit the fact that he was my boyfriend. Say I love you." he said. He scrubbed at his face. "The second time though...he wanted what everyone else had. He wanted me to settle down. Get married. Buy a house. Start a family...once he knew I couldn't give him any of those things...he left for good. And he was never going to come back." he said sadly. He had never even spoke of these things out loud.

"Well he did come back. He's in the car in front of us. So what changed?" she asked. He looked at her, and then back at the road.

"I own a club. Babylon. It's a gay club." he said, and chuckled. "I was coming out of it, before I owned it, and he was standing outside under a street lamp. That's when I met him...but there was a benefit going on there. I let Michael have it for the night. It was to stop a Proposition of taking all rights from the gay community...everyone was there. Except me. I was going to gay Mardi Gras in Australia.." he trailed off, looking at her. He cleared his throat. "Someone set a bomb to go off." he said. She gasped. "I heard it on the radio and all I kept thinking was...please God don't let anything happen to him. Not him. Please not him." he whispered. He laughed. "The only time I ever remember praying...and I come back and it's complete chaos. I found his mom and she said he was still in there, so I ran in there. Screaming for him. And I saw him. He was ok. You couldn't even see his blonde hair or his skin...he was covered in soot...and I was just relieved. He was alive..." he trailed off, clearing his throat. "I had to drive Debbie to the hospital. Michael had been really hurt. Had his spleen removed. And I went back to Babylon, and he was still there. And I just grabbed him and hugged him. And I finally told him I loved him." he said. Remembering the fear he felt that night. That he could have died. He would have died thinking that Brian never loved him.

"Love is stronger when it's not easy. When you have to fight. When you have to overcome obstacles...it makes it stronger. It makes it more intense." she said. He noticed that she wiped her face. He had made her cry, and he smirked.

"Told you I make people cry." he said. She laughed and hit his arm.

"How do you think it's going back there?" Justin asked, looking in his rear view mirror. "I can tell they're talking. That's good." Justin said. Genevieve laughed.

"Teresa can put anyone at ease. She's has such a calmness about her. She's the most loving of all my children." Genevieve said. Justin smiled at her.

"I am so glad that he got to meet you all tonight. I didn't think he'd meet you all this soon after I told him. The past 48 hours has been...like magical. It's insane." Justin said, smiling. Genevieve patted his hand.

"I have been waiting 35 years to see my daughter smile." she said. Justin looked at her. "She smiles. She's a very happy person. But that smile lit up her eyes. And I haven't seen that smile since she was 13 years old...she gave a piece of her heart away the day she lost Brian. She never got it back till yesterday." she said. Justin smiled at her as she grabbed his hand. "Thank you for finding her." she said. He looked in the rear view mirror again, and then burst out laughing. "What is it?" she asked.

"He's caught me spying. He's giving me the finger." Justin laughed.

"Who on earth are you flicking off?" Teresa asked.

"That nosy fucker up there." Brian said, as he held up his middle finger. Teresa looked forward and squinted. She could see Justin turned around and flicking Brian off.

"Who is he flicking off?" Sawyer asked, leaning forward in the car. Robert leaned forward.

"Better be Justin. I'll break it off if he's giving me that finger." Robert joked.

"Oh God you don't even have a real elevator door?" Teresa complained as Brian pulled the wooden door up to let them into the elevator. He snorted at her.

"Why? Are you afraid your gonna fall and plummet to your death?" Sawyer asked. She turned around and punched him in the arm.

"I'm not afraid asshole." she said, and stomped onto the elevator. The guys all laughed as Brian closed the door, and took them up.

"Brian owns the whole building." Justin said, smiling proudly.

"Impressive." Robert said.

"It's only been a little over a month." Brian said.

"First thing you can do is put a fucking door on the elevator." she told him, glaring at him. Brian smiled and opened the door, letting them off. Brian walked off and started unlocking the door.

"Now you put all your underwear away right?" Justin joked. Brian snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Your the messy one remember." he said. He slid the door open and let them in, taking their coats and hung them up.

"Wow it's beautiful in here." Genevieve said.

"My God you and Sawyer are just alike. This is just like what his house looks like." Teresa said, looking around. Sawyer smiled at Brian.

"Can we get you something to drink? We have a full bar." Justin said excitedly. Justin and Brian started making drinks, when Justin's phone went off.

"Hey mom what's up?" Justin asked, answering his phone. "Wait what?" he asked. Brian looked at him, and Justin picked up his head. Brian could tell he looked pissed. "Is Molly ok?" he asked.

"What happened?" Brian asked. Justin pulled the phone away from his mouth.

"My father had his supervised visit tonight. Molly told him she wanted to live with my mother. He went all berserk on her. After she left he got real drunk and showed up at my moms house screaming at her. He drove off already before Carl could get there." Justin said, and went back to his phone, walking into their room.

"Is he ok?" Teresa asked. Brian glared as he watched Justin.

"His no good fucking homophobic prick of a father is at it again." he gritted out. He straightened himself out and turned to look at all the concerned faces. "He's filing for sole custody of Justin's little sister. His dad made up all these lies about Justin, myself and his mothers boyfriend. He has supervised visits with Molly for now. He keeps going completely psychotic. He hit Justin in the courtroom. Broke his nose." Brian said. Genevieve gasped. "Hit him so hard he fell into me, and I fell into Melanie. We were all in the hospital. Fucking God damn shit broke my tooth." Brian said.

"No wonder you and Mel got so hateful when Justin spoke of him." Sawyer said. Justin came out of the room, scrubbing his face.

"Is Jennifer alright?" Brian asked as Justin stood next to him. Justin nodded.

"Yeah Tucker's there with her. And Carl has a patrol car waiting outside her house in case he comes back. Carl's just gonna drive around and see if he can find the drunk." Justin said, scrubbing his face. Teresa put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. Do you want us to go so you can go see your mother?" Teresa asked.

"Yes we won't mind at all." Genevieve said. Justin opened his eyes.

"No. Please don't go. My mom will kill me if we make you leave and go over there." Justin said.

"Are you sure honey? Your mother is more important right now. And your little sister." Teresa said. Brian couldn't help but be impressed. She said this with all sincerity. He looked at Sawyer, Genevieve and Robert, and saw that they were nodding their heads in agreement.

"No really. Please don't leave. I actually offered to come over, but when I said you were over, she said she'll kill me if either of us step foot in her house tonight. She said hello by the way." Justin said softly, chuckling. Brian could tell his mind was elsewhere. Brian put his hand on the back of Justin's neck and smiled at him.

"I don't mind if you go over Sunshine." he said. Justin shook his head.

"I know. But it's ok. I'm not gonna let him keep ruining the good moments in my life. He's already been doing plenty of that since I came back from New York." he said tiredly.

"Oh then get this boy a drink. Best way to ignore a shitty father, is to drink up." Teresa said. Brian, Justin and Sawyer all laughed at her. Robert put his hands on his hips.

"And how the hell would you even know how to do that?" Robert asked. Justin and Brian chuckled.

"From all my friends who get jealous that I have the best father." she said, and smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at her.

"I have some cheesecake I bought yesterday. Let's have some of that." Justin said, going to the fridge. The others sat down at the table and started making small talk, as Justin got the strawberry cheesecake out and started getting dishes out, and silverware. Brian put his hands on Justin's shoulders and started squeezing his neck.

"You sure your ok Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin let out a sigh of frustration.

"I just can't believe how he's turned this all into such a mess. He can't be surprised that Molly wants nothing to do with him. And he just stands there and completely blames me. I just said I was gay. I didn't force mom to get a divorce. I didn't even want them to get a divorce. But he's the one who abused her for years. He cheated on her. Gus isn't even my biological son, but I would give him the world if he wants me to. I love him like he was my own son. I just don't get why he fucking hates me like he does." Justin said, starting to get emotional. Brian turned him around so he could see him.

"He's a fucking dirt bag who didn't deserve you. You're better then him. You show him what he's missing. You're better off without him. And Gus is your real son. He's our son Sunshine." Brian said as he cupped Justin's cheek and leaned down and kissed him. Justin smiled and took a deep breath.

"Let's just forget about him. This is your night, and I want to enjoy myself." Justin said. He turned back around to the counter and Brian kissed his cheek. He grabbed some plates and brought them over to the table. Justin came over and started cutting the cheesecake, putting it on the plates and Brian served them.

"Ok so tell me how this worked. How did you two decide to get married?" Robert asked.

"Who proposed to who?" Sawyer asked. Justin chuckled.

"Well I'm the man in the relationship" Brian said deadpanned. Justin turned around and hit him.

"I'm a man to you jerk." Justin said. The other's laughed, and Brian couldn't help but laugh with them as he looked at Justin's face. Justin's mouth was wide open.

"Well your the wife and I'm the husband. So I had to propose." Brian told him. Justin's eyes widened.

"You are so fucking dead. I would have proposed years ago if I wanted to humiliate myself. And you didn't even propose." he turned back to the others. "I didn't get some romantic proposal with flowers and music and some flash mob dance." Justin said. It was Brian's turn to let his mouth fall open.

"Not a romantic proposal?" Brian asked, very serious

"Oooh someone's in trouble." Robert said to Sawyer. Genevieve hit his arm. Justin turned to Brian, crossing his arms and staring him down.

"I love the way you asked me to marry you. It's very...you." Justin said, trying not to laugh. Brian glared at him, and Justin just laughed. He hit Brian's chest. "Oh calm down and sit. Eat your cheesecake." Justin said, kissing Brian's cheek. He sat down and looked at Brian, yanking him to sit down.

"I think it was very romantic." Brian said. Justin just laughed.

"Well the second time was better then the first." Justin said, smiling.

"Oooh you had to ask him twice? That's gotta hurt." Robert said.

"Oh will you shut up." Genevieve told her husband, chuckling.

"Well tell us all about it." Teresa said. Justin snickered and rubbed Brian's arm.

"Tell them the story and see what they think." Justin said. He was just making Brian angrier and angrier. Brian just took a bite of his cheesecake and ignored him, making Justin laugh. He turned back the others. "Well. I guess in order to explain the reason why you even asked me to marry you, I'll have to explain the circumstances around it." he said. He looked at Brian, and he nodded. So he turned back to them. "Me and Brian actually weren't together at the time. We had broken up. We were just both going in two separate directions. So I was living in my own studio." he said, making Brian snort. Justin glared at him, but kept talking. "There was a Proposition going on. Trying to take away all rights for the gay community. Melanie and Lindsay, and then Michael and Ben would lose their houses. Lindsay and Michael would lose their health insurance because they were on Mel and Ben's. Melanie would lose parental rights to Gus, and Michael and Ben wouldn't be able to adopt Hunter. It was effecting all of us. So we were having a benefit to help get the word out. So we were having it at Brian's club, Babylon. Everyone was there...except Brian." Justin said, smirking at him. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Where were you?" Genevieve asked.

"Gay Mardi Gras in Australia." Teresa said.

"You told her?" Justin asked Brian.

"Part of it. I didn't even make it to the airport though." Brian corrected. Teresa smiled at him.

"Somebody planned for a bomb to go off at the club." he said, making Brian's grandmother gasp. "Well it was absolutely crazy. A million firetrucks and paramedics were there. Trying to get us out. I was just so discombobulated. I spent five years of my life in this club. I worked there for a month, and then when Brian bought it I was there all the time at first. But I was so freaked out I couldn't figure out where the door was?" Justin said, taking a shaky breath.

"Was anyone hurt?" Genevieve asked.

"A few people died. A lot were hurt. Michael had to have surgery." Brian explained. Genevieve gasped and covered her mouth.

"Who did it?" Sawyer asked.

"There's still an investigation." Brian said.

"Some religious group who thinks all fags are going to hell." Justin said. Genevieve huffed.

"They need Jesus." she said, making them laugh.

"So what happened with you two?" Sawyer asked. Justin straightened up.

"Well Brian had come back, and he came into the club looking for me. And I heard him screaming my name, so he grabbed me. He had heard me screaming that I couldn't find the door. I should have known where it was. But I was just so freaked out." he said. Shaking his head. Brian put his hand on the back of Justin's neck and squeezed. That was his way of comforting him. "Well after he found me, he was outside...and he told me that he loved me for the first time." Justin said, and smiled at Brian. Brian took a sip of his drink, looking at Justin the whole time. Justin turned back to them. "So he came to my apartment the next day and completely insulted it." he said. Brian snorted and put his glass down.

"He didn't even have a bathroom. Or a fridge. There was grime on the walls. Rusty windows." Brian said, shaking his head at the memory. Justin just laughed.

"But it was mine. It was the first time I had lived on my own. And it was all I could afford. So I made the comment that I know it's not the Country Manor of my dreams with stables and pool, but it's mine." Justin said, smiling at Brian. Brian just smiled and rolled his eyes. Justin turned back to Brian's family, who were completely silent, listening to their story. "He actually did come by to be nice. He came by to see if I was ok. He was glad that I was ok, and he grabbed me and said so how about marrying me." Justin said smiling at Brian.

"You don't make it sound to appealing" Brian grumbled, making Justin laugh.

"Well I said no of course. He had spent the last few months totally complaining about Michael and Ben, and then Mel and Linds. He hated the idea of marriage, and here he was asking me to marry him. And I knew that it was just because he was so freaked out about what happened. With Michael being in the hospital. I said thank you, but the answer was no." Justin said. Brian just rolled his eyes, making Justin laugh loudly.

"Now tell them how romantic I was." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"He told me a few days later I had to go somewhere with him. And he wasn't taking no for an answer. So he drove me up to this enormous, beautiful house. I asked who lived there, and he said we do." Justin said, smiling at Brian. This time, Brian smiled back. "He bought the house for me. My Country Manor with stables and a pool." Justin said softly. Remembering the moment. He took a deep breath. "He said everything right. Everything I had been waiting five years to hear. He convinced me, that even though he was the worst candidate for marriage, it also made him the best candidate for marriage." Justin said, chuckling.

"That does sound pretty romantic Justin." Genevieve pointed out to Justin.

"Thank you." Brian joked, making them laugh.

"So I said ok then. Let's do it. He convinced me." Justin said. Brian smiled, but Justin could tell, it wasn't the happiest smile. "We planned the wedding for a month from then...but the night of the Rehearsal Dinner we actually called it off." Justin said, putting his head down.

"Wait. You were already supposed to get married?" Teresa asked.

"Last April." Brian said. He squeezed Justin's neck again. "I told Sunshine here that he needed to go to New York and conquer the art world first. He needed to make it on his own, without my help. So we called it off, and he spent the next seven months in New York." Brian said.

"What made you come back?" Sawyer asked. Justin looked back up.

"Oh I was miserable. I did really well. Better then well. But...I was really lonely living there by myself. So after a really successful show, I came back here...and I asked Brian if I could come back home." Justin said. Brian leaned back in his chair. Justin turned back to the group. "I pretty much surprised the crap out of him by showing up here. He was waiting for me to call him after my show. Waiting for a few hours. And I show up at his door...and then he asked me to marry him for real." Justin said, proudly smiling. "And now we're really getting married in May this time. And it will be better because they're gonna pass the law for same sex marriages. And West Virginia is to. So this time it will be legal." he said proudly.

"Oh my God hand me a napkin." Teresa said. Her and Genevieve were crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Justin laughed. She shook her head.

"As my grandson says, these are happy tears." Teresa joked.

"Geez your a fucking cry baby." Sawyer joked.

"You know I'm gonna hit you so hard your heads going to go flying down the street." she told him. It felt so good to laugh like this. Like they were a real family. Like they hadn't just met Brian that night.

"So you had your art at a gallery in New York? Which one?" Sawyer asked. Before he could answer, there was a loud pounding on the door.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS!" someone screamed. Justin and Brian looked at each other.

"Oh my God. Please don't tell me." Justin said quietly. He knew that voice.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Brian said, getting up and running to the door.

"BRIAN DON'T!" Justin yelled, running after him. He turned around real quick. "Grab my phone and look for Carl Horvath. Tell him my dads here." Justin said, spinning back around as Brian yanked the door open. Justin's father was wobbling.

"What the fuck do you want?" Brian demanded.

"I came to ssspeak to my homo sson." Craig slurred out. He fell forward into Brian, and Brian shoved him back.

"Get the fuck out of my house you drunken bastard." Brian said. Craig pointed at him.

"Don't you tell meee whatss to dddoo." Craig said, losing his balance again and bumped into the wall next to the door. "You sstolle my son. Youuu CHILD MOLESSTOR!" Craig yelled. Justin hated hearing him yell that. He stood in front of Brian, holding him back from punching Craig. Craig held out his hands and smiled. "Theeeere's my fairyyy son." Craig laughed. Brian lunged forward, but Justin held him back.

"Get the fuck out of here. I don't want you here." Justin said. Craig started clapping. Not well, but he clapped. "Why are you clapping?" Justin demanded.

"For the fuckinnng queer who fucked upp my ddaughters head. Who sstole me daughter. And to the fuccccking child molester wwho turnned my sonn into paaathetic HOOOMO!" Craig yelled. Justin didn't know when Sawyer, Robert or Teresa ran up, but he was glad, because he couldn't hold Brian off by himself. Sawyer and Robert were holding Brian back.

"When are you gonna get it through your fucking head? He didn't turn me into anything. I was always gay. Just because he was the first guy I met, and he was older then me, didn't mean he turned me into anything." Justin told him.

"Oh I sure as hell turned him into the best homosexual he could be. And he's ten times the man then you'll EVER FUCKING BE!" Brian screamed at him. Trying to lunge at him, but his father and grandfather held him back.

"Don't even bother with him Brian. He's not worth it." Robert told him. Surprising Brian by the strong grip he had on him.

"I think you should leave." Sawyer said. Craig laughed at him.

"And whoo the FUCK..are youuu?" Craig slurred. Sawyer seemed to tower over all of them all of a sudden.

"I'm Brian's father. And if you don't get the hell out of his home, your going to be leaving in a fucking body bag." Sawyer said. Justin's eyes widened at him. He looked deadly. Craig just laughed.

"Oh. So yourrrr the one ressponssible for this CHILD MOLESTOR!" Craig screamed.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL HIM THAT!" Justin screamed. He was about to hit him, but Teresa yanked him back. She stood in front of Justin, and got in Craig's face. Staring him down. Craig just laughed.

"What. Are they senndding the lesbbiians now?" he asked, laughing at himself.

"Oh please. If I were a lesbian, I wouldn't be ashamed to own it." she said, getting in his face, and pointing her finger. "You call my son a child molester one more fucking time, I'm gonna kick you so hard in the balls you'll be puking them up in hell. Because then I'm going kill you myself." she said. Justin and Brian's eyes widened.

"Teresa please." Genevieve said.

"You think...I'm scared offff the fffucking whore who made that!" Craig slurred out, pointing to Brian. She laughed at him.

"First you call MY son, a child molester, then you call your son a fairy, and now you call me a whore?" Teresa asked. She turned back to the guys and laughed. "Did you hear him call me a whore?" she asked.

"Oh Jesus. She took her shoes off." Sawyer said.

"That kid ssshould have killed you at prom." Craig said. Justin lost all feeling in his body, and the only reason why Brian couldn't get away, is because his father and grandfather were holding onto him for dear life. Teresa turned back to Craig and punched him so hard, he went flying backwards and hit the elevator, breaking the wooden door. She went over and leaned down, towering over him.

"DON'T YOU EVER MESS WITH MY SONS AGAIN OR I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Teresa screamed over him. Sawyer let go of Brian and ran out, grabbing her and pulling her back. Everyone had came out, to see Craig covered in blood.

"Move him out of the way before someone starts the elevator." Genevieve said. Robert went over and pulled him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Craig screamed. Just in time for the elevator to go down.

"He just saved you from being crushed by the elevator you stupid ungrateful homophobic asshole." Justin said. He kicked Craig in the stomach, letting out a sob. He went to lean down and punch him, but Brian grabbed him and pulled him back, holding him against his chest, with both of them facing forward.

"It's ok Justin." Brian said into his ear. The elevator was coming back up, as they heard footsteps. Two cops came running up the steps.

"What happened to him?" the first cop asked.

"He got his ass beat by a woman." Sawyer said. The elevator stopped, and Carl and Debbie had to bend down to get out of the elevator.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Debbie demanded.

"Pick him up." Carl told the two cops. Justin was crying in Brian's arms.

"Sunshine what happened?" Debbie asked, shoving Craig out of the way and running to Justin to wipe his face. She looked back over at Craig. "YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!" She screamed at him.

"THE BIITCH BROKE MY NOOOSE!" Craig yelled.

"I hope she broke your fucking teeth." Brian said.

"Your lucky it wasn't your whole fucking face you fucker!" Teresa said. Sawyer jerked her backwards.

"Teresa please." Genevieve cried.

"I'll come back to get you." Carl told Debbie, as he followed the cops taking Carl down the stairs, who slurred obscenities the whole way down.

"Robert get them all back in here." Genevieve cried. Robert put his hand on Teresa's shoulder.

"Come on Xena." Sawyer said, pulling Teresa in. Brian was still holding Justin's back against him. Debbie cupped Justin's face.

"Sunshine calm down." Debbie said.

"That stupid mother fucker." Justin cried. Brian pulled Justin into the loft. Just enough that he was inside. Debbie squeezed in behind them to shut the door, as Brian turned Justin around in his arms, and let Justin cry in his chest.

"Shhh Justin it's alright." Brian told him. He was nervous doing this. Holding Justin while he cried. This wasn't something he never had to do. He sucked at comforting someone. Debbie walked away, her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked the other four.

"I fucking punched his face in that's what happened." Teresa said.

"Teresa put your boots back on and calm down." Genevieve told her.

"I can't calm down. I'm not putting them back on." Teresa said. She grabbed a hair tie and put her hand up, and then started fanning herself.

"Here drink this." Sawyer said, handing her a large glass of wine. Debbie stared at them, and then gasped.

"Oh my God. Your Brian's parents." Debbie said. The four of them stopped and looked at her. "Brian looks just like you. He's like your twin." Debbie said. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm Sawyer, and this is Teresa. And these are her parents, Genevieve and Robert." Sawyer said.

"I'm Debbie." she said. Teresa pulled the glass away from her face, and stared.

"We've heard so much about you. I'm sorry we had to meet you like this." Genevieve said. Teresa put her glass down and walked over to her.

"I'm usually a very nice person. And I've been dying to meet you since Justin told me about you yesterday." Teresa said, anger still in her voice. "But I think we're going to be great friends. And I'm sorry you had to meet me like this. I wanted to make a better first impression." she said, still angry. Debbie smiled.

"Honey. You just punched out Sunshine's dad for him, and Brian. You just made the best fucking impression you could have." Debbie said, smiling. Teresa smiled, but was still heated.

"We'll have to talk later. I have lots I want to say to you. But none of it should come out when I'm angry like this. It needs to be one of those moments where we cry and I give you a hug." Teresa said. Debbie laughed.

"Oh I'm gonna like you." Debbie said. Brian was still hugging Justin, who was starting to catch his breath. "Come on over here Sunshine." Debbie waved at Brian. She turned to Sawyer. "Get some ice for her hand. There's an ice pack under the sink." Debbie said. Sawyer nodded and went to work.

"Come on just sit down." Brian said to Justin.

"I can't keep doing this. Not with him. Why does he hate me?" Justin sobbed to Brian. The others couldn't hear anything he said, but Brian could. He just held Justin as he cried. He wasn't the best at comforting anyone. But this was Justin. He had to. He had to be good at this. This wasn't something that was negotiable. So he stroked his fingers through Justin's hair, and the other hand he rubbed up and down his back.

"It's ok Sunshine. He can't hurt you if you don't let him. Don't let him keep taking things away from you." Brian said. Justin held tight to Brian's waist. "You be better at everything Justin. Have a better life then him. Have a career that your happy with. Have a better home then him. Have a lot more sex then he ever did. And we'll have a better marriage then he did. And a longer marriage then he had. Because we won't get a divorce like he did. If your happy, then you'll prove him wrong about you." he said. He made Justin look at him. "Just take a deep breath. Let's go sit back down and eat that cheesecake. Drink some beer." he said. Justin took a few shaky breaths, and Brian leaned down and kissed him. "You have me here. And I'm not going anywhere. I love you. A lot Justin." he admitted to him. Justin nodded, trying not to cry. He leaned down and kissed him again. He wiped Justin's face. "Come on let's go back over there." he said. Justin nodded his head, and Brian wrapped his arm around his shoulder, keeping him close as they walked back over.

"You're ok Sunshine." Debbie told Justin. It wasn't a question. She was telling him that he was ok. He nodded and she kissed his cheek, and then wiped off her lipstick. "Sit down. I'll get you a drink." Debbie said, pulling out a chair for him. He sat down, leaned his elbows on the table, and covered his face with his hands. Brian noticed that Teresa had her hand laying on the table and had a ice pack on her hand. The other hand she was rubbing Justin's back.

"Are you ok Justin?" Genevieve asked. He nodded without taking his hands away. Brian scooted his chair close and wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder.

"Here drink this. It will calm your nerves." Debbie said as she placed the drink in front of Justin.

"Or get you drunk. Either way it will help." Sawyer said. Justin chuckled and moved his hands. He wiped at his face, and Debbie kissed the top of his head. She went over and sat next to Brian.

"Someone wanna tell me what the fuck happened?" Debbie asked. They all looked around at each other.

"Justin's father showed up. Started shouting at Brian and Justin." Robert said.

"So momma bear over here took her boots off and went over and slugged him." Sawyer said proudly. Teresa chuckled.

"Mother fucker hurt my hand." Teresa said, showing them her red hand. Brian grabbed a drink and placed it in front of her, and then picked up Justin's drink.

"Alright. You can stay." Brian told her. Her mouth dropped a bit. "I think you proved that you can handle my...my life." he said. She gulped down whatever air she could. "So you can stick around." he told her. She held a hand to her mouth, and nodded her head as she started getting tears in her eyes. Sawyer rubbed her back. He looked around. "If you think you can handle that. You all can stick around." he said. Debbie smiled and squeezed Brian's leg.

"Do I get to punch someone next time?" Robert asked. Everyone burst out laughing at him. Even Justin smiled.

"I have to say for our first family fight, we were pretty bad ass." Sawyer said, making everyone keep laughing.

"Yeah I'm pretty shocked you had such a strong grip." Brian said to Robert. He smiled.

"I may be getting older, but I'm still a strong young man." Robert said, smiling. Teresa pushed Brian's arm off of Justin to wrap her own arm around Justin.

"You ok baby?" she asked, and kissed the side of his head. He nodded and wiped his face.

"Yeah I'll be ok." he said. He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "What the hell are you supposed to do when your own father says your better off dead?" he asked, starting to cry again.

"You say fuck him." Teresa said. She rubbed her hand up and down his other arm, and kissed his cheek, keeping her head next to his. Brian rubbed his back.

"No man deserves to have a son when he throws you away like that." Sawyer said, angrily. Sawyer shot Brian a nervous glance. Brian figured he was wondering if he thought he and Craig were the same? Throwing their kids away. But they weren't the same.

"What did he mean, about your prom?" Robert asked. Justin, Brian and Debbie all stared at him. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. You don't have to answer that." he said. Justin took a deep breath and wiped at his nose.

"There was this kid. He was harassing me at school because I was gay. We got into a few fights...and I went to my prom and...Brian surprised me." Justin said, looking at Brian. Brian looked down at his drink.

"We were dancing. And I kissed him in front of everyone. And it set him off. He followed us out to the parking garage where my jeep was...and waited till Justin walked away. I saw him in my side mirror and tried to stop him but...he hit Justin with a bat." he said. He heard his mother and grandmother gasp.

"I was in a coma for awhile. Then in rehab. I almost died. And my dad thinks it would be better if I had died." Justin said, getting choked up. Brian didn't look at anyone, but he put his arm back around Justin and pulled him closer to him. "It messed with my hand that I draw with. I get cramps a lot. And it still hurts...and I actually don't even remember my prom...I didn't remember what happened in the parking garage either at first. But that memory came back to me." Justin said sadly.

"That's why you didn't want me to park and walk you into the airport." Sawyer said. Justin looked at him and nodded.

"You don't let that fucking asshole take your joy away. You are a good person Sunshine. You deserve so much better." Debbie said, getting emotional.

"If your putting me into that equation, I'm going to have to ask you to hit the road." Brian joked.

"Oh you shut your fucking mouth you little asshole." Debbie said. Justin picked his head up to smile at the two of them.

"Debbie's form of endearing words is calling you little asshole. Or little shit. It's like sweetie or honey." Brian told them. Debbie slapped his arm. Teresa sat up again.

"Sawyer get me my boots so I can put them back on." Teresa said. He rolled his eyes and got up and grabbed them for her. He gave them back and she scooted her chair out so she could put them back on and zip them up.

"Why do you always say that about taking your shoes off?" Justin asked. His nose was stuffed up from crying. She laughed.

"If my shoes come off, it's on. I'm not gonna get into a fight and mess up my shoes." she said like it was the most natural thing in the world. She smiled and sat back at the table. "When my shoes are off, I'm not nice. But now that there back on, I'm back to normal." she said, and was all smiles.

"I really like you." Debbie said. Brian chuckled.

"So does this mean now that you'll come to our house next weekend and let Teresa show you off to all your family?" Genevieve asked Brian. He was stunned for a moment by the question. And Justin smiled.

"God Ma. Let him meet Sawyer's family first. There's less of them to scare him off." Teresa joked. Brian gulped. Justin leaned his head on Brian's shoulder.

"I know. But there a plane ride away. Whereas we're just a drive away." Genevieve said, smiling at Brian.

"Aren't you telling your brother and sisters tomorrow?" Teresa asked Sawyer.

"Yeah tomorrow night. We have to wait for my sister and her husband to get in." Sawyer said.

"That's perfect. Brian and Justin could fly in the day after." Genevieve said. Justin chuckled silently as he felt Brian's body go rigid.

"I know what you're doing. Your purposely trying to scare him into saying yes. And your to sweet for him to say no to." Teresa said.

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Genevieve said. Teresa snorted and Robert just laughed. "You could even bring Gus." she said. Teresa's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh low blow. She just hooked Teresa in." Sawyer said, laughing. Justin looked up.

"You could take a few days off. We could stay a couple of days in Boston, and then come home and drive over to their house and meet all of their family." Justin said to Brian. He took a long swig of his drink.

"Their all pretty bad ass like me." Teresa said. Brian looked down at his lap.

"I'm not looking at either of you. You'll make me say yes." Brian said, making the group laugh. Justin leaned forward and kissed his cheek and made him look up.

"I'll be with you the whole time." Justin said, smiling. Brian's mouth fell open.

"I thought you were on my side." Brian asked. Justin laughed and raised his hands in defeat.

"I am on your side. But I also see the big picture. Rip it off like a band-aid. You met them and they're not bad. I'd love to meet Sawyer's family and more of Teresa's family. You'll love them I know it. And you know Gus will love them. And he loves planes." Justin said. Brian slowly looked around the room. He sat back.

"Great. I'm way outnumbered." Brian said. He scrubbed his face with his hands.

"You know it would make me feel a lot better after the night I just had." Justin said innocently. Brian took his hands away from his face and stared at him, in shock.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Brian asked Justin. Justin wiped at his eyes again. They were all red and puffy. Brian laughed angrily. "Oh your a fucking asshole." Brian said. Justin got excited.

"So is that a yes?" Justin asked. Brian just glared at him and jumped up and down in his seat, clapping his hands. "We're going to Boston!" Justin cheered.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story so far. I never intended to write a story where Brian was adopted...but I was watching something on T.V. over my moms shoulder about adoption while I was typing away, and thought that would be really interesting, because the only grandparents are Debbie and Jennifer. So I made my own characters. I've decided to just keep you straight about who's who. Like who you've met so far.**

**Sawyer Lombardi**

**Robert and Genevieve Morazzo- Teresa's parents**

**Vance-Oldest brother**

**Anthony-brother**

**Ricky-brother**

**Teresa**

**Angela-Youngest sister **

**I just don't want anyone getting confused when I throw new characters in the story, so I'll throw this up when I introduce new family members!**

CHAPTER 16

"Carl just texted me. He's downstairs. I'm gonna get going." Debbie said.

"Let me walk you down there. I need some fresh air." Teresa said, grabbing her coat. Debbie said her goodbyes and started walking down the stairs. "You know, Justin has told me so much about you. How you were like Brian's mom when he was growing up." Teresa said as they walked down the stairs together.

"He and my son have been best friends since the day they met. And I know Joan wasn't..." Debbie trailed off.

"When Justin told me that they weren't good to him...that was all I wanted. I've prayed for 35 years that he was happy. That his parents were good to him." Teresa got choked up when they got to the bottom of the stairs. "I never thought that they would be mean to him." she said, wiping her tears. Debbie pulled her into her embrace to hug her. "Thank you for being the mother in his life that he needed. I owe you so much. Thank you for loving him." she cried. Debbie pulled away.

"You don't owe me anything. I love that kid. He's a pain in my ass, and I've wanted to run him over a few million times. But I love him." Debbie said. Teresa smiled and wiped her eyes. They stepped outside.

"I think you and I are going to be great friends Debbie Novotny." Teresa said. Debbie laughed.

"I'm glad Sunshine found you. Brian needs to know what a real family feels like. Me and Michael, Lindsay...we're like family to him. Gus and Justin are his actually family. Well, Justin's about to be. But he needs to know what a real family feels like." Debbie said.

"I just hope...I hope that he doesn't hate me and Sawyer. For putting him up for adoption. We were scared 13 year olds. We didn't know any better. And we've regretted it ever since." Teresa said, wiping at the tears that were falling.

"Well let me tell you something about your son, hating someone. You never would have made it to Lindsay's house tonight if he hated you." Debbie said. She nodded her had. "You saw what Brian looks like tonight when he hates someone. He hates Justin's father. He does not feel that way about you or Sawyer, because he's agreed to meet your family this weekend, and Sawyer's family in a little over 24 hours." Debbie said. Teresa let out a chuckle.

"I think we kinda forced him into that though." Teresa said. Debbie smiled and put her hands on Teresa's shoulders.

"Let me teach you, one of the most important lessons in the Brian Kinney handbook. And if you listen to this, you'll go a very long way...Brian is the biggest, most stubborn assholes I've ever met. And he doesn't do anything that he doesn't want to do. He'll fight you tooth and nail, but if he does it, it's only because he wants to." Debbie said. Teresa smiled.

"You really think he wants to?" Teresa asked. Debbie laughed.

"Yeah I do. That's why he "let" Gus decide if he wanted to meet you. And that's why he let you all rope him into going. You've made a big impression on him tonight. You sticking up for him and Justin. That means the world to him. He always thinks that only me and Jennifer are ever on his side. And even then, he thinks we're only on his side because of Michael and Justin." Debbie said. She put her hand over her chest and cringed.

"Oh God I was just so fucking pissed at that asshole. He was calling his own son a fucking fairy. And he was calling Brian a child molester. I just can't...he raised him. He was lucky enough to raise his son. And he just threw him away because he said he was gay?" Teresa said, getting choked up again. "He doesn't know how lucky he is."

"No shit he doesn't. Sunshine is a great kid...he's a man now. I gotta stop thinking of him as a kid. He's like my own son...you don't know what Brian was like before Sunshine came into the picture. I knew from the very beginning that Justin was the one." Debbie said. Teresa looked up. "Brian would have lived his life alone if it wasn't for that boy. He fought so hard...it was the bombing at Babylon that finally knocked some fucking sense into him." Debbie said, chuckling. "Damn fucking asshole." Debbie said.

"Well you must be talking about me." Brian said. Debbie and Teresa looked up to see him walk out, followed by everyone else.

"You coming Deb?" Carl asked. He had rolled down the window.

"Yeah honey one minute." Debbie said.

"Are we going now?" Teresa asked. Robert and Genevieve had their coats, and she had her purse. Justin could tell that she wasn't ready to go, and smiled.

"Me and your mom are gonna head home." Robert said.

"But I offered for Brian to drive you and Sawyer back in a little bit if you wanted to stay awhile longer." Justin said, smiling at her. Her smile got bigger.

"Good because I was sooo not ready." Teresa joked. Genevieve hugged Justin.

"Thank you for inviting us." she said.

"I'm so glad you two could come." Justin said, as Robert hugged him.

"We'll see you this weekend Brian." Genevieve said, rubbing Brian's arm. He smiled.

"Unless I finally am able to shake Justin like I tried to when I first met him, nothing else will stop me." Brian joked. Justin hit his arm, and Robert shook Brian's hand. Justin thought it was nice of them to still be giving Brian his space, and trying not to make them feel awkward. They walked away, hand in hand. Justin smiled.

"You should take your parents to Babylon." Debbie said as she opened her door. Justin burst out laughing, and Brian gave her the craziest look.

"Where in your wildest fucking homosexual fantasies do you ever think that I'd take them there?" Brian asked. Justin laughed as he wrapped his arms around Brian's arm.

"Me and Jennifer have been there before." Debbie fought back.

"That's because your bat shit crazy." Brian said. Justin just couldn't stop laughing. "And Jennifer's only been there a few times. Only for Justin. For Rage and the stupid stop prop act. I'm not gonna just bring them there on some random night." Brian said. Teresa put her hands on her hips.

"And why can't we fucking go?" Teresa asked. Brian looked over at her. "Are you embarrassed by us or something?" she demanded. Brian's eyes went wide, and Debbie laughed.

"I'll see you all later." Debbie said, getting into the car, and Carl drove away.

"Why can't we go?" Teresa asked.

"Because it's a gay club." Brian said.

"I've already been told. But you own it. I want to see it." Teresa asked. Brian's mouth fell open, trying to come up with an argument, and Justin's shoulders just shook from laughing.

"There's nothing but gay guys dancing all over each other." Brian said, looking to Sawyer. "Won't that make you uncomfortable?" he asked. Sawyer just chuckled.

"I'm completely secure in my heterosexuality, so I'm not afraid of a bunch of guys making out and dancing with each other. I have gone to a gay bar before." Sawyer said. Teresa whipped her head over to him and then slapped his arm.

"When the fuck were you at a gay bar?" she demanded. Justin smiled at Brian.

"Greg wanted to go when he first came out. He didn't have any friends that were gay. So I went with him, so maybe he could make a few friends. I even bought him a fake I.D. so he could drink." Sawyer said. Justin's eyes softened. That should have happened with Brian. His father taking him out to a gay bar so he could make some new friends.

"So it's settle then. Let's go get my purse and we can go." Teresa said as she opened Brian's door and smiled.

"How the fuck did I just get roped into this?" Brian asked. Justin laughed. They went upstairs, and a few minutes later were in Justin's SUV, with Brian driving. Justin let Teresa sit in front. Brian parked the car, and they were walking down the alley, when Brian turned to face his parents. "Alright. There are a few rules before you step foot into Babylon." Brian said seriously. Justin hit his arm.

"Brian!" Justin laughed.

"Seriously?" Teresa asked.

"Yes. Rule number one. Don't take any drinks from anyone but the bartender." Brian asked. Teresa's mouth fell open.

"Are you fucking serious?" Teresa demanded.

"Very. Rule number two. Don't take anything that looks like candy, powder, or a vial of anything." Brian said.

"What do you think we are retarded?" she demanded.

"Rule number three. Don't use the restrooms. If you need to go to the bathroom, you can use the staff bathroom." he said. Teresa looked at Sawyer.

"Is he fucking kidding me?" she asked. Sawyer just smiled and shrugged his shoulders

"And number four. Don't go into the Backroom." Brian said. Justin groaned.

"I forgot about that." Justin said. Brian looked at him.

"No shit you did." Brian hissed.

"Why can't we go into the Backroom? Are you afraid your employees will see us?" she asked.

"It's not the staff Backroom. It's called the Backroom. And you can't go in there because you don't have a penis." Brian told her. Sawyer burst out laughing.

"Guess you'll have to stay out there while we men go in there." Sawyer joked, straightening his shirt.

"You can't go back there either." Brian said. Sawyer stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Why can't I?" Sawyer asked. Brian scrubbed his face, and Justin just laughed.

"Are you planning on turning into a fag while your here?" Brian asked, agitated

"No."

"Well then that's why. Are we clear on the rules?" Brian demanded. Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Are we gonna get patted down at the doors to?" Teresa asked. Justin laughed and Brian glared at him to stop.

"He might, but you won't. Your not anyone's type in there." Brian said, smiled and turned around and started walking to the front of the line.

"Good evening Mr. Kinney. Mr. Taylor." the bouncer said.

"Good night tonight?" Brian asked. The bouncer smiled.

"Full house tonight. We're just waiting for some to leave so we can let more in." he told Brian. Brian nodded his head. And then looked at his parents.

"They're with me." Brian said. The bouncer nodded, and the four went up the stairs. Brian went down a short hallway, and typed in a code for a door to open, to a stairwell. Something he had put in since the bombing. "You can put your coats and your purse up in my office." Brian said. They walked up to where the staff area was. He unlocked his office and they all put their stuff away. He locked it back up and they all went back down. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked, not excited at all. Teresa was though. She smiled and nodded, and jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Well you can't say Brian didn't try and stop you." Justin joked. They walked into the loud club. There were men everywhere. Brian led them over to the bar, holding onto Justin's hand. The bartender acknowledged Brian and said hello.

"They're with me. Get them whatever they want." Brian said, pointing to his parents. While they ordered and waited for their drinks, Brian looked around. He was happy that Babylon was profitable. He couldn't believe he had spent so much of his life in the club, and now even owned it. He thought he would never get tired of coming here to party, to dance, do drugs, and fuck every hot guy in here. He thought he'd always be a party boy.

Now, he was settling down. He was finally growing up. He liked coming in here to check on things. To make sure he was making a profit. He wanted to make sure things were safe for all the fags in Babylon. He spent so many years, having fun in this building. He wanted other guys to feel the same way he did. But he didn't have to fuck them all to still come here. He finally found something more meaningful. He didn't mind spending his nights at home. It was happy going home, and being with Justin.

"Where are you right now?" Justin shouted in his ear. Brian looked down at Justin who was smiling at him.

"What?" Brian asked, shaking his head.

"You looked a million miles away. Where did you go?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled and looked back at the packed dance floor. He put his arm around Justin's shoulders.

"I can still sell the club if you want." Brian said. Justin furrowed his eyebrows. "And the loft." he told him. He cleared his throat. "I told you when I asked you to marry me...I was selling the loft and the club for you. I can still do that if you want. I won't hesitate." Brian said. He had still been thinking about doing that. When Justin moved to New York, he decided to keep the loft, because it was to painful to go to Britin by himself, and he still had a million memories of Justin there. And he brought Babylon back from the dead, because Michael had convinced him, and there wasn't a real reason to get rid of it, when he was making a pretty penny from it. But Justin was back now, and both the club and the loft had caused many problems. Babylon more so then the loft. The club was where he went to party, do drugs, and fuck guys. The loft was where he brought guys back to fuck.

"JUSTIN!" Someone yelled. Brian and Justin looked over to see Emmett and his boyfriend Calvin. "I haven't seen you in here in forever baby." Emmett said hugging Justin. He bumped into Sawyer a bit when he hugged Justin. "Sorry Brian." Emmett said, looking back to Justin. Brian chuckled that he didn't even realize that it wasn't him. "I talked to someone today about the flowers, and I made arrangements for the Golden Gardenias to arrive for the wedding." Emmett said. Justin covered his mouth as he laughed. Brian watched as Teresa whispered something in Sawyer's ear. Sawyer leaned forward towards Emmett.

"Hey you wanna go into the Backroom with me?" Sawyer asked. Emmett gave him the strangest look, and Teresa burst out laughing, along with Justin. Brian rolled his eyes and hit Emmett in the shoulder. He held out his arms to make Emmett look at him. Emmett jumped and screamed, making the other three laugh harder. Emmett looked back at forth between Brian and Sawyer.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett screamed, jumping back and grabbing Calvin's arm. Justin grabbed onto Brian's arm and slammed his face into his shoulder, laughing at Emmett's shock. Teresa's laugh was the loudest as she was laughing on Sawyer's shoulder. Brian leaned forward and hit Sawyer in his other shoulder.

"We have to go see this Backroom." Teresa said, laughing.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on. Who are you?" Emmett demanded. Justin pulled back, trying to stop laughing. Brian ignored them.

"You're not going into The Backroom." Brian told them.

"Oh come on. What is the big secret about this Backroom? Where is it?" Teresa asked, standing tall and looking around.

"It's over there." Emmett said, pointing behind them. Brian his hit arm.

"Shut the fuck up Honeycutt." Brian said.

"Don't punch me. Or you can answer to my boyfriend. Asshole!" Emmett said, putting Calvin between him and Brian.

"So what the hell is the big deal about this Backroom?" Sawyer asked. Teresa grabbed her beer and went to walk over. Brian grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Where the fuck do you think your going?" Brian asked her.

"I'm going to go check out this secret Backroom that you refuse to show me." Teresa said hotly.

"Oh my God! Are you Brian's parents?" Emmett asked.

"Well why else do you think I fucking look like them?" Brian asked. Justin and Sawyer just stood there laughing. Teresa tried to get her arm away from Brian, but he didn't let her go.

"Let me go Brian Kinney or I swear to God I will kick your ass." Teresa told him, glaring at him.

"OOOOHHHH!" Justin yelled. "Yo mama is staring you down Kinney." Justin yelled. Brian turned and glared at him. Justin instantly stopped smiling. "Well I know where you get you scary face from." Justin said, Sawyer chuckled. Brian turned back to Teresa.

"You really want to go into The Backroom.?" Brian asked. Teresa nodded, and he let go of her hand. "Alright then. You both can go." he said. Justin's eyes widened. Teresa jumped up and down.

"Come on Sawyer let's go." She said, grabbing his arm.

"Wait you'll need something first." Brian said, holding up his hand to still them. He leaned over the bar and whispered something into the bartenders ear. The bartender nodded his head and went under the bar and handed him something. Brian came back, and placed a condom in his fathers hand. Teresa's eye widened, and Justin, Emmett and Calvin just laughed.

"Why the hell are you handing me this?" Sawyer asked. Brian smiled.

"Because The Backroom is where all the guys go to fuck each other." Brian said, and letting it sink in. "You'll need that to fuck someone with." he told them, smiling.

"So it's for..." Teresa trailed off.

"It's a sex room. All the guys back there are fucking, and sucking." Brian said. Sawyer and Teresa just looked at each other. "Now. Will you trust me the next time I advise you to NOT do something in my world?" Brian asked. Teresa and Sawyer nodded. "Thank you." he said. He stood back next to Justin, leaning against the bar. He took Justin's beer and took a swig. Justin just stood there and chuckled. Then he looked back at Emmett.

"Oh my gosh. This is Sawyer and Teresa. Their Brian's parents. This is Emmett and his boyfriend Calvin." Justin said, introducing everyone

"Oh my God your the Queer guy!" Teresa yelled. Emmett smiled.

"Why yes I am. How did you know that?" Emmett asked.

"Well I live in West Virginia. I've seen your show. You are so adorable." Teresa said. Brian rolled his eyes. Emmett leaned in and hugged her, and then pulled back.

"I'm so glad to meet you both. How did this happen? The last I heard..." Emmett trailed off.

"I hired a P.I. I just found them two days ago, and yesterday I went and met them. And then they came over and met us at Mel and Lindsay's. Brian got to meet his parents, and Teresa's parents. Teresa only lives 20 minutes away from Britin, and Sawyer lives in Boston. We're going there in two days to meet Sawyer's family, and Teresa's family this weekend." Justin said excitedly. Emmett just smiled and turned to Brian.

"Sweetie." Emmett said, getting emotional and putting his hand over his heart. "I'm so happy for you. This is so exciting." Emmett said. Teresa smiled and rubbed his back.

"I like this one." Teresa said to Justin, making him laugh. Brian rolled his eyes again, and he slapped Emmett in the balls.

"Man up Honeycutt." Brian told him. Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Well we're all going to have to get together. I'd love to meet all of Brian and Justin's friends." Teresa said.

"Oh my God you have to come dance with me." Emmett said. Teresa shoved her beer into Sawyer's hand and let Emmett lead her onto the dance floor with Calvin. Brian, Justin and Sawyer stood there laughing at the three dancing together.

"Your mom is a really good dancer." Justin said. It just flowed out of his mouth. His mom. "This day has been..." Justin trailed off. Brian snorted. "First you wouldn't even talk to me. I thought we'd have some ridiculous fight all day. And now...you've met your parents, and two of your grandparents. They've met their grandson, and Mel and Lindsay. Your mom punched my dad out. Became BFF's with Debbie, and is now dancing with Emmett and Calvin." Justin said. Brian looked down as he smiled at him. "And now you're going to meet the rest of your family. What the fuck happened today?" Justin asked, laughing. Brian shook his head.

"I don't fucking know." Brian said. Justin smiled, Justin gave Brian his drink and joined them. The four of them were laughing and dancing together. It was odd. His mom just instantly fell right into the group. Brian just stood there watching them.

"It has been a whirlwind of a day. Two days actually." Sawyer said. It was the first time Brian was alone with Sawyer. He couldn't deny the resemblance. There was no way that he could. This was his father standing next to him. Brian shook his head and took a sip of his beer.

"You can fucking say that again." Brian said. He laughed as he watched Emmett dip Teresa. "Is she always like that?" Brian asked. Sawyer smirked.

"Yeah. She's always happy like that. Everyone loves her. You can't help it." Sawyer said. He looked as he watched Sawyer watch Teresa. Well that was obvious. He still loved her. Brian rolled his eyes. If he could see that, then Teresa must know that. "Thank you for letting us come over tonight. I know it must have been a shock for you to find out Jack and Joan weren't your parents. And to just find out about us yesterday. So thank you for letting us come over." Sawyer said. Brian shrugged.

"I couldn't disappoint Justin and Gus." Brian said. Sawyer nodded.

"Well thank you." he said.

"I guess were even." Brian said.

"How so?"

"You were ready to take on Justin's father for us...Jack never would have done something like that for us. For me." Brian said, not wanting to look at him. He just stared ahead and watched Justin. He really was a good dancer. Justin had said at one point that he would never come back to Babylon. But that was a different time. He looked at Babylon as one of the biggest problems in their relationship. That's why if Justin wanted him to, he would sell Babylon. In a heartbeat. No regrets. He never wanted Justin to think that Babylon would ever come between them again.

"I wasn't lucky enough to get to raise you." Sawyer said. Brian was shocked by his sudden statement and glanced over. But realizing he was getting serious, he looked straight ahead again. "I know I made that mistake when I was a kid...by letting you go. And I paid for that mistake for 35 years...but no father, who's raised their son...to throw them away like that...Just because they're gay...I'll never understand it. It's not your life. It's theirs. If they like men...I just don't get why you would throw them away like yesterdays trash. They don't know how lucky they are." Sawyer said, raising a shaky hand and taking a sip of his drink. Brian stole a glance at him. It was hard for him to believe that this man was that broken up about giving him away.

"Well you shouldn't feel all that bad. I'm not this great guy to be proud of. I've done some pretty shitty things. And Justin's father is all to forth coming on one of them. I wouldn't be to broken up about me. You didn't miss much. And I don't think you'd be standing up as a proud father if you even knew half of what I've done." Brian said miserably. He may as well know now. Not to get his hopes up.

"Well I've done some pretty shitty things to in my life. Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones is what I say." Sawyer said. Brian cleared his throat.

"I've already told Teresa. Don't get your hopes up with me. I'm not some saint. Stick around here long enough, and you'll learn exactly what kind of person I am." Brian said, looking straight at him.

"You trying to scare me off? Trying to scare me and Teresa off?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm just giving you fair warning. My life...you saw one tiny little part of it tonight when Justin's father came in. Shit like this happens all the time in my life. Most of it I've caused myself by just being me. That Backroom, that I won't let either of you into? I've spent most of my life in there, looking for the next hot guy to fuck." Brian said. Sawyer blinked at that. "My office. Used to be called The Baths. We're guys go to fuck around with other guys. I was a regular in there to." Brian said. He had no idea why he was telling him this. He was surely going to scare him off. Never to be seen again. "And I continued to have sex with Justin when he was only 17 years old. According to the law, I am a child molester." he said. This was it. His father was going to leave. It was probably better this way. They should leave now, before he got attached

"Are you finished?" Sawyer asked. Brian just stared at him. "It is shocking. If that's what you were after, then you succeeded. And anything that you continue to say, will still shock me. I'm not apart of your world. I haven't lived in your world before. I know some gay people...but I don't live in that world. So yeah, it's shocking. This..." Sawyer said, looking around. "Being in a gay dance club. It's shocking to me...but I don't give a shit, because it's your world." Sawyer said. Brian's eyes widened a little. "You may have only known about me for a month. Knew that I existed. You may have only known me for a few hours, but I've know about you since before you were born. So if this is your world, then I'm all in. The world that I don't want to live in anymore, is the one without my son." Sawyer said. Brian gulped. "So keep telling me all these things. I'm still gonna keep standing here until you tell me to get out of it. I'm not running away like some homophobic father, who's embarrassed that he was a gay son. I don't care if you're gay. I don't care that you've fucked a hundred guys. I don't care if you've fucked every guy in this damn city. I've waited 35 years to be apart of your world, and I don't fucking care what world it is." Sawyer told him. Brian and Sawyer stared at each other for a minute.

"Everything alright?" Justin asked. They both looked at him standing, looking between the two.

"Just fine Sunshine." Brian said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Teresa wants you to go out there and dance with her." Justin told Sawyer. He chuckled, guzzling his drink and putting the glass down.

"Wish me luck." Sawyer said. He looked at Brian one last time, and then walked through all the men, to dance with Teresa. Justin laughed when a guy grabbed Sawyer's ass. Justin stood shoulder to shoulder next to Brian.

"Are you ok? That looked pretty intense." Justin asked. He rubbed Brian's shoulder.

"I want an honest answer." Brian said as he looked down at Justin.

"Ok. About what?" Justin asked.

"You think they can handle this?" Brian asked. He looked back at Teresa and Sawyer dancing with Emmett and Calvin. "Do you think they can handle our world. Because our world comes with a ton of baggage." Brian said, looking back to him. "Our gay life. Your father. Our past. Like with Stockwell and Hobbs. Do you think they can hack it? Or are they just putting up a front?" Brian asked. Justin took a deep breath and smiled.

"I think they can handle it...They're not Joan and Jack, Brian. And they're not my father. They're like my mom. And Debbie. More so Debbie." Justin joked. He looked back at them. They were having the time of their lives. "You don't know what it's like to have parents who love you." Justin said, looking back at Brian. "When you came and picked me up at my moms house. After I got bashed. You said in your jeep, you don't know how lucky you are to have a mother like that. I know why you said that. Because your mother did nothing like that for you. My mom wanted you to take me in, because she knew that you were the only one that could help me. She put my needs before her own. You don't know what it's like to have parents that love you. They may have missed the first 35 years of it, but they found you. You can let them in. They're not going anywhere." Justin said fast, before Brian could stop him. Brian watched them for a few minutes, and then turned back to Justin. "Just don't push them away. It's scary, I totally get that. But let them in. Don't let Jack and Joan Kinney win. Show them that you can be loved." Justin said, grabbing his face. "Show them that you were worth it all along." Justin said, and pulled his face down so he could kiss him. "Don't be so quick to scare them off before they've had a real chance with you." Justin said.

"What makes you think I was trying to scare them off?" Brian asked. Justin laughed.

"Please. You don't want anyone getting close to you. You try and push people away before they ever have a chance. Like you did with me. You pushed me away a bunch of times. You didn't want to open yourself up to love. And look what happened." Justin said, smiling. Brian rolled his eyes. "You'd be unhappy if you never brought me home that night." Justin said as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Just think if you hadn't of met me that night. Gus' name might be Abraham." Justin joked, making Brian laugh.

"I would have fucked more guys if you hadn't scared them off." Brian joked, making Justin smile.

"You wouldn't have your own superhero." Justin said, smiling.

"I wouldn't have had to keep the Tylenol on the top shelf." Brian said, rolling his eyes. Making Justin pinch his side.

"You wouldn't have come up with the name Kinnetik without me."

"I wouldn't have Kinnetik without you." Brian said seriously Justin stopped from saying something else. "It's true. I wouldn't have gone against Stockwell. You wouldn't have been the asshole to tell me sometimes you have to stand up for what you believe in. I wouldn't have gone in to debt to pay for those commercials, and I would still be working for someone else." Brian said.

"You think that's all because of me?" Justin asked. He leaned down and kissed Justin, and then pulled back.

"I know that's all because of you." Brian said. Justin smiled. "And I wouldn't have bought that picture you drew of my cock." Brian said. Justin tilted his head.

"What?"

"Your first Art show at the GLC." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

"You're the one who bought that?" Justin asked. Justin hit him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" Justin asked. Brian smiled.

"I just did." Brian said. Justin pulled his face down to kiss him passionately. Brian was right about Justin. He loved being the one to put a smile on his face.

After they spent an hour dancing. Brian just watching of course, they decided to go back to the loft. The four of them we're sitting on the couch, talking. Brian liked it. It felt good. He sat in the middle of the L shaped couch, and Justin snuggled up to him. He wondered if he would ever get over the fact that he loved having Justin around? He felt like he took it for granted those five years they were together. Because those seven months that they were apart were pure torture for him.

"Oh my God I love Emmett. Him and Calvin have the cutest accents." Teresa said. She was laying at one end of the couch. She had her feet up on the couch, hitting Justin's feet, while Sawyer was at the opposite end, near Brian.

"He's great Teresa. Always amazing for a laugh. Always has these amazing stories from Hazelhurst Mississippi. And his Aunt Lula." Justin joked. He nuzzled Brian's chest.

"Yeah Honeycutt's alright." Brian said, sipping his beer.

"Well I can't wait to meet Michael. You met him in middle school?" Teresa asked. Brian nodded his head.

"Mikey's always been the one to keep me out of trouble. Or at least tried to." Brian joked.

"I wanna hear more about you two." Teresa said, snuggling into one of the pillows. Justin smiled and sat up a little.

"Like what?" Justin asked, making Brian snort.

"Well. After you met. You brought him back here. I assume you spent the night?" Teresa asked. Justin blushed but nodded. "When did you find out he was 17? Or did you know the whole time?" she asked. Brian snorted.

"No I didn't tell him. He needed to go to the hospital and told me to go home. But I told him I couldn't because my parents thought I was sleeping at a friends. And it all just kinda came tumbling out after that. So that's why he let me stay. He did bring me to school the next day in the faggot mobile." Justin joked. Brian snorted. "Michael had to drive us back here after the hospital, because someone was to stoned out of their mind to drive back." Justin laughed. Brian just slapped his shoulder "Michael lived near these kids who started banging up the jeep and spray painted faggot on the side. He drove me to school in that, beeping his horn trying to hit the other students." Justin laughed.

"Oh you poor thing." Teresa said.

"Please. I asked him if he cared. He said, fuck no." Brian said in a girly voice, making Justin pinch his stomach.

"He was a total jerk though. I showed up at Woody's. It's a bar on Liberty Ave. He wanted nothing to do with me. So Michael took me to the Diner, where that was actually the first time I met Debbie. And he told me that Brian is a selfish prick that doesn't do boyfriends. And to just forget him." Justin said. Brian just smiled, making Sawyer snort.

"So then what happened?" Teresa asked.

"I was stupid enough to take him home the night before, so he remembered where I lived and started stalking me." Brian groaned.

"Please you loved it." Justin said. He turned back to Teresa. "So he won't let me in and tells me to go home. So then he follows me downstairs, and completely breaks my heart. Telling me to go home, and not come back." Justin said. Brian glared at him. "So then I decided that I wasn't going to listen, and I was gonna make him pay attention."

"So he started stalking me again." Brian asked, making Justin roll his eyes.

"I took my best friend Daphne and followed him to Babylon. He was dancing with these two guys, so I took off my shirt and went and danced near them. And both the guys left him for me." Justin started laughing.

"I don't remember that part." Brian grumbled. Justin just laughed and kept talking.

"So then one of them was in front of me, and the other was behind me. And he reached over, putting one of his hands in my face, and the other behind me, and he pushed the other two guys away, and started dancing with me. And I had him. Hook, line and sinker." Justin said proudly. Brian rolled his eyes and Teresa clapped. She slapped Justin's leg.

"You go boy. You got your boyfriend." She cheered.

"Well we weren't boyfriends yet. That took awhile. He always tried to lose me still. But he had already broken his rule. He let someone come home with him twice. I beat the one night stand rule." Justin smiled. Brian just chuckled. "Anyways, that was when I was dealing with my mom finding out, and then my dad. He went totally crazy all the time on me and Brian. He rammed into Brian's jeep. Giving him a concussion. Totaled the jeep." Justin said, making Teresa gasp. "He came up behind us one night when we were getting into his rental car, and he totally beat the shit out of Brian to. And he told me to never come home again." Justin said sadly. Brian just rubbed his shoulder. "Brian tried to take me home. Tried to get my dad to talk to me again. But he wanted me to never see Brian again. And forget that I was gay. I wasn't allowed to talk about my lifestyle." Justin said sarcastically. He looked back at Brian, and then back at Teresa. "But Brian stuck up for me. He said that that wasn't love, that was hate. And he said I could come home with him again." Justin said, smiling at Brian.

"And you pretend to be such a badass." Teresa joked. Justin laughed.

"I'm a selfish prick." Brian grumbled. Teresa just rolled her eyes.

"Well then the whole New York thing happened, and I moved in with Debbie and Vic, and he made me pay him back for all the charges I made on his credit card. So I had to work at the Diner where Debbie works." Justin said.

"You're lucky that's all I made you do. Freaken menace in my life." Brian grumbled.

"You loved it." Justin said, nudging him. He turned back to Teresa. "So we were together a lot. You couldn't call it a relationship because Brian would shoot you if you ever did. But then my prom happened. I asked him to come with me. Totally put myself out there. And he says, no." Justin said looking at Brian.

"Awww. Why did you say no?" Teresa asked.

"I just turned 30. Why the hell would I go to a prom with fucking 18 year olds. And don't say what you said last time." Brian warned Justin. Justin just smiled.

"He showed up though. My best friend Daphne told me all about it. He showed up looking totally handsome. And he pulled me onto the dance floor and we danced in front of everyone. And we kissed...and it was the best night of my life." Justin said, looking down at the floor.

"It's not a big deal." Brian told him. Justin snorted.

"Easy for you to say. You remember that night." Justin said. He looked back up at Teresa. "But I do remember when Chris came after me. Brian saved me though. He even hit Chris with the bat to." Justin said, clearing his throat. "And I was in the hospital for awhile. And I was just having a real hard time. I couldn't use my hand. And I was having these really bad nightmares. I wouldn't let anyone touch me. So Brian let me move in with him. He's the only reason why I made it through all that." Justin said.

"How'd he help you?" she asked softly. Justin smiled.

"Well with my hand, he helped me on my exercises. He spent hours digging into it with his fingers. He was always there when I had a nightmare. He helped me get part of my memory back. He and Daphne recreated when we were dancing. And he brought me to the parking garage. It wasn't until Gus' birthday, when he was playing with a bat that I remembered Chris coming after me. I totally freaked and he took me home." Justin said, remembering that night. The first time they made love. "He helped me get over my fear of being around people. When I quit school because of my hand, he's the one who bought me a computer that helped me with all my schoolwork. And after my father refused to help pay for my school, he was there instantly." Justin said, smiling at him. Brian smiled back.

"Selfish prick?" Teresa joked. Justin laughed.

"Well. Around that time of us living together...we made some rules of our relationship. It wasn't exactly your typical rules. We were different. Well, Brian was different." Justin joked. Brian just rolled his eyes. "So how much of this can I tell?" Justin asked. Brian shrugged.

"Whatever you want. It's in the past." Brian said. Justin nodded his head.

"We um...fooled around with other guys." Justin said, rubbing the back of his neck. But Teresa just laughed. "It was allowed. It wasn't technically cheating. We had certain rules for it...but still. I would have been completely monogamous but...someone wasn't ready for that." Justin said, hiding his smile. "And after awhile...I wasn't liking that. I wanted more from Brian. I wasn't ready for marriage, a house, or a family. I just wanted simple things." Justin said, looking at Brian.

"Picnics on the floor. Flowers. A simple acknowledgement that we were boyfriends." Brian told Teresa. She nodded her head in understanding, remembering the conversation earlier between her and Brian in his car.

"So I um...I started seeing this guy my age behind Brian's back. It broke the rules that we had. Being with someone more then once. Kissing on the lips...names and numbers exchanged...when I look back at it now, I know how freaken stupid it was. He was just doing the things that I wanted. He could be someone's boyfriend. And I just wanted to show Brian that I was worth that. That I...that that's what I wanted." Justin said, trailing off. They never talked about Ethan once they got back together.

"Just so your aware Sunshine." Brian said sarcastically. "I knew you were worth it. I'll say this one time, and you'll never hear me say it again, or admit the fact that I ever said it, but I was being an asshole." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed his cheek.

"So what happened?" Teresa asked him. Justin took a deep breath.

"I moved out. Moved in with the other guy...I missed Brian. A lot. Every where I turned, there he was. I just kept hoping he'd come and get me." Justin said sadly. He didn't want to say to much. He didn't want to bring all this back up again. He cleared his throat. "And Brian still did nice things for me. He was still paying for PIFA. Even though I gave him an out. And he packed up my computer for me. I said he didn't have to, because he bought it, but he said he bought it for me, and wanted me to have it." Justin smiled at the memory.

"That sounds sweet." Teresa said.

"Well tell her something bad about me then. I don't want her thinking I'm this sweet romantic guy." Brian said, hitting Justin's shoulder.

"Ok...well I ended up leaving the other guy. It was good for me though. I could stop pretending. So I moved in with Daphne...and I decided I wanted this idiot back. So I needed to work on my education, and to get some of my credits, I needed to work somewhere in my field. So the AD agency where he worked at the time, I talked to the head of the Art Department and asked if I could intern there. So I showed up and Brian wasn't even going to let me stay there. But I convinced him, and he was just waiting for an excuse to fire me. And when he did, he told me to have some balls for once and stand up for myself. So I kissed him and left." Justin said, wiggling his eyebrows. Brian chuckled. Teresa was hanging on every word of Justin's story. "So I told him I needed to talk...and I went to his office and told him that he should take me back. I'm talking to him about my job, but I meant us. So...he said I could start right away. He sat on his desk, I shut the door and kissed him." Justin said proudly. "And we were back together." Justin said happily.

"Now wait. You obviously broke up again. Because you said you weren't together when he proposed." Teresa said. Justin nodded.

"Well we got back together. I was over here all the time, but I didn't move back in. I stayed at Daphne's for almost two years." Justin said, looking at Brian. "Should I tell the whole Stockwell story?" Justin asked.

"Up to you." Brian said. Justin nodded and turned back to Teresa.

"Ok. Well before we broke up, Debbie actually went to throw away some garbage, and she found a dead body in the dumpster." Justin said. Teresa's eyes widened. "And it was a gay kid. The police didn't try hard to find out who he was. But Debbie...she investigated it, and found out who he was. So then the police chief, Stockwell, he was running for mayor. Biggest homophobic asshole. And this dumbass was helping him get elected." Justin said, pointing to Brian. Brian slapped his hand. "Stockwell was taking everything away from the gay community. So me, being the amazing artist that I am, made all these posters against him. I put them up all over Pittsburgh one night. I was making more, and Brian caught me. Now around this time is when Michael and Ben found Hunter. I told you about their adopted son." Justin said. She nodded. "Well, the way that they found him, was because there were all these underage hustlers that used to be on Liberty Ave, but moved to Michael and Ben's street because Stockwell was trying to make the streets safe. But what that really meant was he wanted all the fags out of Pittsburgh." Justin said, glaring at Brian.

"Stop blaming me. I was only running his AD campaigns" Brian argued. Justin rolled his eyes, looking back at Teresa. Before he could continue, they heard a soft snore from the other end of the couch, and looked over to see Sawyer had fallen asleep, making Justin and Brian chuckle. "He's not the only one bored with this conversation." Brian said. Justin hit him in the stomach.

"He's a lightweight. Ignore him. Keep telling me. I love hearing all about you guys." she said. Justin smiled. Brian knew, he liked talking about it.

"So anyways. Ben felt bad for one of the hustlers...Hunter." Justin said. Her eye's softened. "They ended up taking him in...and he started harassing Brian in the, I want to be your boyfriend kinda way." Justin joked, chuckling at Brian.

"Just another member of my fan club." Brian said.

"Well there was a press conference for Stockwell. And he was commenting on the posters that were being put up all over. So we decided to blow up these posters of different gay people that had died, and the police never did anything about it. We had to show everyone, put it in his face, exactly what he had done. And Debbie held Jason Kemp's face up. Stockwell still didn't know his name. But she announced that he didn't do his job, that she had to do it for him. Made a real ass out of him. And somewhere in that night, he figured out that me and Brian were conspiring against him. And he came by the loft and..." Justin trailed off, looking for the right words.

"He found us screwing on the floor over here." Brian said. Justin turned and hit him in the stomach, and Teresa covered her face to blush, laughing. Brian smiled at Justin's own blush.

"God Brian." Justin said, covering his face with his hands. Brian just laughed.

"She did say that I can say anything in front of her." Brian said. He was smiling when she took her hands away from her face.

"He's really going to try and test me isn't he?" Teresa asked. Justin nodded.

"Well we had the evidence all over the floor. And NOT us." Justin said, glaring at Brian. "The posters. So Vanguard fired Brian. And then we found out that Hunter had seen Jason Kemp the night that he died, go home from a bar with a cop. So he and I started investigating it. He made me dress up like a hustler waiting for the cop." Justin said. Teresa burst out laughing.

"You dressed up like a hustler?" Teresa asked.

"Looked pretty hot." Brian commented. Justin smacked his stomach again without looking back.

"Well he never showed up. So we came back here. And while we were just hanging out, Hunter came by. He found the cop, and got a DNA sample from him." Justin said.

"What did he do?" Teresa asked. Justin closed his eyes, because he knew he couldn't stop Brian.

"The stupid kid went and let the cop fuck him. He brought me the condom." Brian said. Justin just groaned.

"And how old was he?" Teresa asked. Justin looked at Brian.

"Was he 16 or 17?" Justin asked. Brian shrugged. He turned back to Teresa.

"How awful." Teresa said. Justin nodded.

"Well Brian gave it to Carl, Debbie's boyfriend. He's one of the cops. Found out it was the cop, Kenneth Rykert. But then the cop killed himself...but then there was all these commercials playing. How Stockwell covered up for the cop, and the cop was the one that killed Jason Kemp, but the cop shot himself before anything could be done. I come back here one day, and Brian's selling everything off. I find out who's behind this mysterious group called Concerned Citizens for the Truth, who paid for all these commercials." Justin said, pointing to Brian.

"100,000 dollars in debt." Brian groaned. Teresa's eyes bulged out.

"At least it worked. Stockwell lost. But he was still in debt. He was going to have to sell everything off. Like the loft. So. Since I was the only one who knew what Brian had done, I went to Mel and Linds, and we got a benefit started. Nothing huge. Just something at Woody's bar. But news travelled fast. We worked hard in just a few days to get around to the whole gay community that the Concerned Citizens for the Truth, were in debt trying to save our rights. People were all to willing to donate. We didn't get 100,000 dollars. We rounded up about 26,000. But it was enough to pay that months credit card bills. So he could stop stressing about that, and went after a campaign that Vanguard was doing. He won the account, and used the money start Kinnetik. He bought the building, and started his firm, and it just sky rocketed from there. He made 200,000 from his first campaign and got himself out of debt." Justin said, smiling at Brian.

"If it weren't for this persistent little twink, I wouldn't have Kinnetik." Brian admitted.

"So things were good for us." Justin said, thinking of where to go next. Brian knew he was thinking about his cancer. He didn't want to talk about that, and he figured Justin knew that. "Before we had broken up the first time, me and Michael started our own comic book. Rage! He's a gay superhero. And there was this director in L.A. that wanted to make it into a movie. So I met with them in L.A. and came back. And before I could tell anything to Brian, he said he wanted me to move back in with him." Justin said, cuddling closer to Brian. "It was the first time that he asked me. The two times that I had moved in with him, wasn't because he asked. I kinda just fell into his lap the first time, because I had no where else to go, and then my mom asked him to take me. So this was the first time that it was Brian's idea...but I went to L.A. for a while. And when I came back, because they cancelled the movie, I moved in." Justin said. Justin sat up though, and took a deep breath. "It was different this time. We were different this time. This was when he bought out Babylon, and I thought when he asked me to move back in with him, that he wanted to settle down. I had grown up in these last four years. I didn't want to go out and party anymore. Mel and Linds had two kids, Michael and Ben got married, had Hunter and J.R. and bought their own house. I really wanted that. So after a few arguments...we had to call it quits because we both wanted two different things." Justin said sadly. He looked over at Brian, but he was avoiding Justin's eyes.

"It's not a bad thing to break up you know. Sometimes you need to break up to focus on yourself, and what you really want." Teresa said. Justin smiled at her.

"Well that was when the whole bombing at Babylon happened. And he asked me to marry him the day after it happened. I said no, and he bought me Britin." Justin said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Britin?"

"Oh. It's what I named the house. Bri- for Brian, and tin, for Justin." Justin said, proud of himself.

"Oh my God that is so cute. My sister Angela is never going to let that go. Her presents to you from now on are always gonna have the name Britin on it." Teresa joked. Justin laughed with her.

"Well he said he was selling the club and the loft. The club was a huge obstacle in our relationship." Justin said, turning to see Brian, only to realize he to had fallen asleep. They chuckled at him, and turned back to each other. "He looks less evil like this." Justin joked. She just smiled. Justin felt since Brian was asleep, he could be a bit more honest. "Babylon was a huge thorn in my side. All he wanted to do was go party every night. I was already 21, and already bored of it. Sick of it. And he wanted it as his personal playground. And the loft...it was where he brought all his hot guys back to. I didn't want that life anymore. I wanted what Michael and Ben had. So badly. That was why he said he was selling them. He was taking a chance on love. With me." he said, looking down and smiling.

"The bombing must have really scared him." Teresa said. Justin snorted.

"That's why I said no to marrying him at first. It's what I had been waiting for. But I knew he wasn't thinking clearly. But then he brought me to Britin. The house of my dreams. Saying everything right. He wanted to prove to me how much he loved me. That he would do anything, just to make me happy...how could I say no to him." Justin said, chuckling. "We were so happy. But as we got closer to the wedding, the Brian I knew got further away. He wanted to stay in and cuddle. Brian Kinney doesn't cuddle. Those words had never even came out of his mouth before. He was sacrificing pieces of him. And he said I was to. By not going to New York to really submerge myself in my art. So after a long talk, we decided to call off the wedding. And it was the hardest thing I had ever done. He was pushing me so much...I knew he was right. But...when I actually left...I was miserable." Justin admitted.

"You said you did well though." Teresa said.

"Yeah I did. I got in contact with an art gallery and started painting for them, and everything was going perfect for me. I stayed there seven months. Brian was supposed to visit me, but he always cancelled on me last minute. I had this showing one night. I was going to go to Italy for a year. The boss's wife took me to a bar next door after, and told me to figure out what I wanted. Did I want to go to Italy and be miserable? Or did I want to paint from Pittsburgh, and come home to Brian? So she pushed me into a cab and I came right home. At 2:00 in the morning, I showed up here and asked Brian if I could come home, and he asked me to really marry him." he said, smiling.

"You're making me cry." Teresa said, wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks. He chuckled.

"I was still worried about him. I didn't want him to feel obligated. I knew that he loved me. I told him that that was enough for me. He told me, if we stayed together, but didn't get married, didn't make that commitment, and he was still allowed to fool around, then I was sacrificing still, and that wasn't what he wanted. He had a long time to think since I was gone, and he figured out that he did want what I wanted. He wanted that domestic life. Partying and fucking around didn't mean anything to him anymore. He found something more meaningful." Justin said, smiling. He never could get over Brian saying that to him. "You should have seen him when I first broke up with him. I went to stay with Michael and Ben. He came there one night, totally drunk, and was just screaming at Michael. Saying it's his fault that I left. He infected me with visions of babies, and white picket fences. That I left because of Michael. The funny thing is, me and Michael have had a lot of fights with each other where Brian is concerned. But he stuck up for me. Told him that I left because of Brian. Because all I wanted was for him to say he loved me. And Brian couldn't even do that, so I left because of Brian. No one else." Justin said. Justin rubbed his face. "I wanted to go down there. I know how much it hurt to have Michael yell at him. It was his best friend. And he couldn't come home to me after their fight. He didn't have me or Michael...and I knew it was hard for him. But if I went down there...I had no idea what would happen." Justin said.

"Well it was probably best. Tough love." Teresa said. Justin smiled.

"Since I've come back, these past few months have been like a dream. We kept getting side tracked with planning the wedding and remodeling the house. I had cut my leg real bad, so I was on bed rest. And my father was flipping out, putting restraining orders on me, my mom and Brian, trying to keep us away from Molly. And he broke my nose...it was really just a mess. Brian took charge and said nothing was going to keep getting in the way. That we were going to start on the house, so we could move in, and we were going to plan the wedding so we could actually get married already." Justin said, chuckling. He was smiling, and Teresa was just looking at him.

"I am so glad that you love my son this much. I'm glad he has you. You've been through so much." she said. Justin nodded.

"I knew from the moment I met him, that he was the one for me. I just knew it. Took me a really long time to convince him...but I'm happy that I did." Justin said.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Justin and Teresa had fallen asleep shortly after that. It was Justin's cell phone that had woken him up. He looked around to see that Sawyer was sitting up, with his head back. Teresa was laying curled up on the opposite side of the couch. Brian had leaned all the way back on the couch sitting up, but had his arm around Justin. Justin had used him for a pillow as he laid there. He sat up carefully, trying not to disturb Brian or Teresa, and grabbed his phone, and ran into the bathroom. It was his mother. Debbie and Carl had told her that his dad came by and got into a fight with him. And that Teresa had punched him the face. Apparently she did break his nose. He was in the hospital right now, but then would be going to the police station. Served him right. He broke Justin's nose. He sat on the toilet talking to her for a good hour. They talked mostly at first about his father. But then the conversation had turned to the events yesterday, of Brian meeting his parents. It had easily replaced all the anger and sadness he felt towards his father. It was something good in his life. In their lives. In Brian's life. He was happy about it.

He hung up with her and walked back out into the living room. No one had moved. He realized it was only 7:00 in the morning. He had only slept for three hours. He scrubbed his face and smiled. It looked like Brian was reaching for Justin in his sleep. He looked over at Teresa and Sawyer, who were sound asleep. He put his knees on both sides of Brian, and sat down on his lap, and started kissing his neck. Brian started moving around. He licked and sucked on his ear. "Wake up." Justin whispered. He kissed his way to Brian's face, and he opened his eyes. He looked around, and then back at Justin. Justin smiled as he wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Morning Sunshine." Brian whispered. He leaned down and kissed Brian. He felt Brian wrap his hands around his waist, and Justin deepened the kiss, making Brian groan. Justin pulled back.

"Shhh." Justin said, trying not to laugh. "They're still sleeping." Justin whispered. Brian looked at them. And then back at Justin. Justin just smiled at him. He kissed his cheek. "Did you forget yesterday happened?" Justin asked as he started burying his face in Brian's neck.

"Sort of." Brian said, looking around. It all came rushing back to Brian. He spent the day with his parents. Well, not really the day, more like the night. His parents wanted to be apart of his life. They loved him.

"I love you ya know." Justin whispered huskily into his ear. Brian couldn't fight the shivers of him saying that. Brian never used to liked when Justin said those things to him. He wouldn't allow it. And the few times that he did, well not let him, more like Justin just said it, he wouldn't reply to it. But now, he couldn't help but enjoy hearing him say it.

"Don't start something you can't finish Sunshine." Brian whispered. Justin chuckled and sat up. He locked his hands on the back of Brian's head, running them through his hair.

"Wanna go have breakfast at the Diner? I bet Michael and Ben will be there. Teresa was saying last night she'd love to meet him." Justin asked. Brian took a deep breath and settled more into the couch. "Tired?" Justin laughed. Brian laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, nodding his head. "Your getting old. Can't stay out late partying anymore Mr. Kinney." Justin joked. Brian's eyes darkened and Brian seized Justin's wrists and held them apart.

"Getting old? I'll show you getting old asshole." Brian said, and pushed Justin to his right, landing sideways on the couch, but partially landing on Teresa's legs.

"OWWW!" Teresa yelled. Justin jumped and scooted closer to Brian, hitting him in the chest.

"Teresa I'm so sorry. Brian pushed me." Justin said, hitting Brian again. Teresa sat up yawning, looking around.

"It's ok. Geez did we all just pass out last night?" Teresa asked, stretching. Before they could answer, Sawyer let out a loud snore. They both looked over and Teresa laughed. She took a pillow and threw it at his face, waking him up.

"Wake up loudmouth. Your snoring kept us all up." Teresa said, making the boys chuckle. Sawyer looked all around, trying to figure out where he was.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked. Before either Justin or Brian could answer, Teresa was quick to jump in.

"You went into the Backroom and picked up a guy and lost your anal virginity. It was quite an eventful night for you." Teresa said. Sawyer glared at her, while Brian and Justin's eyes widened. Teresa just smiled, and the two boys burst out laughing in shock. Sawyer threw the pillow back at her.

"I swear if your mother never had Angela you would have been a much nicer person." Sawyer grumbled.

"And I thought Debbie was bad." Justin joked.

"I'm starting to see why Michael gets embarrassed." Brian said into his hands. Justin just chuckled.

"How would you two like to go to the Liberty Diner? Brian owns it now. Debbie works there, and I used to work there. Everyone always goes there for breakfast. You may even be able to meet Michael." Justin said. Teresa smiled and sat up.

"I'd love to. Just hand me my purse Sawyer. I need to use the bathroom and freshen up." Teresa said

"You act like I'm your fucking husband, always ordering me around to give you your purse, or hold it." Sawyer complained, picking it up and tossing it to her. She glared at him.

"Listen to me shit head. I know mornings aren't your favorite time, but I haven't had any coffee yet so don't piss me off." Teresa warned him.

"Why are you being nice to them then?" Sawyer asked.

"Because I like them better." she said, and turned around, walking into the bathroom.

"She's a real peach." Brian told Sawyer. Sawyer laughed and stood up, stretching, and rubbing his neck.

"Just piss her off." Sawyer told her.

"If Mikey's there you should ask him for the number for his Chiropractor." Brian said, referring to him rubbing his neck. Justin snorted.

"Well hey there Sunshine!" Debbie said when she saw Justin walk into the Diner. Followed by Brian and his parents. "Well look at the happy family." Debbie said. Brian shifted uncomfortably, while Teresa went and hugged Debbie. "Did the little asshole take my advise and take you to Babylon?" Debbie asked.

"He sure did. And we danced for hours with Emmett and Calvin." Teresa said.

"BABY!" Emmett called. He jumped up from the booth to hug Teresa. "I was just telling Teddy and Blake all about you both." Emmett said. Teresa looked back at Brian and Justin.

"Ted is one of our friends for years. He works for Brian. And Blake is his boyfriend." Justin clarified.

"That's right Justin told me about them. Introduce me." Teresa said. Calvin got up and gave Teresa a hug, and Ted and Blake slipped out of the booth.

"Ted, Blake, these are Brian's parents, Teresa and Sawyer." Justin introduced as Calvin and Emmett sat back down.

"Oh my God. Brian looks just like you." Ted said, staring at Sawyer. He smiled at Ted.

"Then he must be a good looking man if he takes after me." Sawyer said, shaking both their hands.

"Emmett was just saying the best things about you both. I can't believe that anyone related to Brian could be so nice." Ted joked, making the group laugh.

"Do you like getting a paycheck Theodore? Because I can certainly take it away at anytime." Brian said, sitting in the booths next to theirs.

"Oh it's so good to meet you Ted. Justin's told me such nice things about you." Teresa said, giving Ted a hug, surprising him a bit.

"Well have a seat and let me get you something." Debbie told them. Brian leaned in against the wall, closing his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Justin when he slid in. Sawyer slid in across from Brian, with Teresa sliding next to him. After they ordered, Justin looked at the door.

"Well you got your wish. Michael, Ben and Hunter just walked in." Justin said. They all turned to see.

"Hey guys." Michael said, walking up to them. Justin smiled as he looked at Brian.

"Mikey!" Brian said as Michael got closer. "This is Teresa and Sawyer." Brian said, pointing across from him. Michael looked over, and his eyes widened the second he saw Sawyer.

"Oh my God. Are you?..." Michael trailed off.

"Brian's parents." Justin finished for him. Michael stood there in shock.

"Didn't he just say yesterday that Brian came over yesterday totally freaked out of his mind that Justin found them? Now he's having breakfast with them?" Hunter whispered to Ben loudly. It made Justin, Teresa and Sawyer chuckle. Debbie came back and hit Hunter in the back of his head.

"Loud mouth." Debbie said. Teresa stood up and hugged Michael.

"I have heard so many good things about you." Teresa said, and pulled back. "Brian's lucky to have such a good friend like you." Teresa said. Michael shook his head.

"I totally don't get how any of this happened?" Michael asked. Teresa chuckled.

"Well sit down next to me, and we'll tell you everything." she said, shoving Sawyer towards the wall and pulling Michael down next to her. Hunter squeezed in next to Justin, and Ben grabbed a chair to sit at the end.

"So I don't get it. Yesterday you were freaked. You didn't even know what you were going to do." Michael said. Before he could answer, Lindsay and Melanie walked in with the kids.

"Hey good morning guys." Lindsay said.

"DADDY!" Gus cheered when he saw Brian and Justin, but then saw Teresa. "GRANDMA!" He cheered louder, and jumped into Michael's lap, to hug Teresa, and then Sawyer. He sat kind of on both his grandparents lap.

"Oh great he already skips me for someone else. A little young for that isn't it Sonny Boy." Brian grumbled. Justin kissed his cheek.

"Oh my handsome grandson. How are you?" Teresa asked as Lindsay handed J.R. to Michael.

"You all know each other?" Michael asked.

"They had dinner with us last night. Kind of spur of the moment." Lindsay told him. He looked over at Brian. Mel and Lindsay sat in the other booth with the other boys.

"How'd all this happen?" Michael asked. Justin cleared his throat.

"Well me and Brian went over to the girls house in the afternoon, and Gus wanted to meet his grandparents. So we called and asked when Sawyer could get here from Boston. But he was actually at Teresa's house. So we told them to come over before Brian could change his mind." Justin joked, making Brian roll his eyes. "So they came over and we all had dinner, and then we went back to the loft for drinks. Your mom and Carl stopped by..." Justin hadn't thought of that part.

"Oh I already heard about that this morning. Got an earful from Carl. He's making my case easier and easier." Mel said. Emmett and Ted started whispering to Melanie.

"Did Craig do something again?" Ben asked Justin. He nodded his head sadly.

"Showed up drunk to my moms house, then stopped by the loft." Justin said. He looked over to Brian when he felt him squeeze his shoulder.

"What did he do?" Michael asked.

"Made a drunken ass out of himself. Pretty much the norm." Brian said.

"I heard we have a Xena Warrior Princess on our side now. So next time Craig steps out of line we'll just sick Teresa on him." Melanie said. Everyone all turned to Teresa, who covered her face, blushing.

"She was fucking awesome. Broke his fucking nose." Debbie cheered her on.

"Grandma said a bad word." Gus said. Brian reached over to hold Gus' hand.

"It's ok Sonny Boy. Grandpa Carl is just gonna have to to give Grandma Deb a few spankings." Brian said. The group huffed and made noises.

"I can't reach him. One of you smack him." Debbie said. Brian sat back and smiled, and Hunter reached around Justin and smacked him in the head. Making everyone laugh. Brian's eyes widened, and he would have lunged at Hunter, if Justin wasn't between them.

"Stop it Brian." Justin laughed. Brian ignored him and hit Hunter in the back of his head. But Hunter didn't care.

"So wait a minute. You and Carl both met them last night?" Michael asked his mother. Debbie smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah. And your parents are just lovely Teresa." Debbie said.

"Oh my mother and father just adored you Debbie." Teresa said.

"Wait your parents were there to?" Michael asked. Teresa nodded her head, and Michael turned back to Brian.

"What else did I miss?" Michael asked.

"Well Teresa's parents went home while we took Teresa and Sawyer to Babylon." Justin said. Michael nodded.

"Where we danced the night away." Emmett joined in.

"You already met them to?" Michael asked. Justin tried to hide his smile. Michael was jealous that literally everyone met Brian's parents before he did. Teresa noticed it to.

"Everything was so last minute. We're going to have plenty of time to get to know each other sweetie." Teresa said and kissed Michael's cheek.

"Little Mikey's jealous." Brian joked, like he did that time in the jeep, before the cops pulled Michael over for speeding.

"Shut up asshole." Michael grumbled. Ben laughed and kissed his cheek.

"It's really nice to meet both of you." Ben said to them.

"Oh my God she has your eyes Michael. She's just so precious" Teresa said, to J.R. that was sitting in his lap. Michael smiled, and cuddled her close.

"So what's next on the tour of Brian Kinney? Gonna stop by Kinnetik?" Ted asked.

"I would love to. Finally get to see the competition. But my plane leaves in a few hours." Sawyer said.

"You gonna ask Mel and Lindsay about taking Gus?" Justin asked. Brian took a sip of his coffee.

"Is it alright if I ask her when everyone's not listening?" Brian ask sarcastically. Everyone was asking Sawyer and Teresa questions. "Everyone thinks it's their fucking business to be in mine." Brian grumbled. Justin chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Even though you've fucked over everyone in this Diner, we're your family. We still love you. And we all just want you to be happy. They're excited that you found your parents. And they're excited that they instantly like them. They're good people, and just want to be around them." Justin said. Brian huffed, but smiled at Justin.

"So why do you have to ask Mel and Linds about taking Gus?" Hunter asked loudly. Brian glared at him, but Hunter just smiled. He had been listening to his and Justin's conversation.

"You want to take Gus?" Lindsay asked curiously. Brian rolled his eyes and turned to look at her.

"We'll talk about it later." Brian said.

"Where are we going?" Gus asked excitedly, making Teresa and Sawyer laugh, and smile.

"How would you like to meet your grandpa's mommy and daddy. And his brothers and sister. And some cousins your age?" Teresa asked. Gus jumped up and down.

"Can I really?" Gus asked.

"That would be awesome." Melanie said, smiling at Gus. Gus turned to Brian.

"When can we go daddy?" Gus asked. Had this been anyone else, Brian would be annoyed at their excitement. But not Gus. He turned his head to Lindsay again.

"Tomorrow." Brian said.

"Of course. That would be amazing. You don't have to even ask." Lindsay said. Justin turned his time.

"We actually wanted to go to Boston tomorrow. Meet Sawyer's family. And then we could come back and meet Teresa's family." Justin said. Lindsay's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh wow. Boston." Lindsay said, looking to Melanie.

"If it's to soon, that's really alright. He can come up another time." Sawyer said, noticing the girls looked nervous. Lindsay moved her eyes to Sawyer and Teresa, and then back to Melanie, who had her backs to them. Mel nodded her head, and Lindsay turned back to Brian.

"Like I said. You don't have to ask. You both can take him." Lindsay said, smiling at Brian. She looked over at Gus. "How would you like to go on a plane tomorrow with your daddies Gus?" Lindsay asked. Everyone laughed as he cheered in excitement. Everyone went back to their conversations, and Justin smiled at Brian.

"What?" Brian asked.

"It's our first trip together. Kind of our first family mini vacation. You me and Gus. It's kinda cool." Justin said, nuzzling Brian's chin with the top of his head. They all stayed for awhile to eat breakfast, and said their goodbye's. Brian drove Justin's SUV with the four of them, and drove them back to Teresa's parents house. "I thought you had a meeting?" Justin asked suddenly. Brian nodded.

"I had Cynthia move it back a couple of hours. I have time to go back to the loft and take a shower." Brian said to Justin, who was sitting in the backseat with Teresa.

"Your family is just so wonderful. I'm so glad I got to meet them." Teresa said. Brian nodded.

"Oh they're all one of a kind." Brian said sarcastically.

"You ready to face the music Sawyer?" Teresa asked. He turned his head and glared at her.

"You're brother and sisters really didn't know about Brian?" Justin asked. Brian glanced at Sawyer for a quick second. Not wanting to see his reaction.

"Well one of my sisters wasn't even born at the time. But...it was hard for me. My mom and dad knew. My sister was 9 and my brother was only 4. They were just to young to understand. And then when they were old enough...it had gotten to hard to explain. So I told my mom and dad to just not burden them with that. It was hard enough on me and my parents. They didn't have to be burdened with that loss to." Sawyer said, looking out the window. The car was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well you both are gonna love Sawyer's family. They're like mine, just quieter because there's not that many of them." Teresa joked. Teresa directed Brian where to go, and he drove down the long driveway, to stop in front of the house. Justin could tell Brian gulped. Justin knew he was struggling of what to do. He knew it was awkward, if he was going to go in or not. "Oh God Angela's here. Quick we have to say our goodbye's and let you go before she notices you're here." Teresa said, laughing and getting out of the car. The three men followed her out. Justin and Sawyer shook hands and went around to the other side, where Teresa gave Justin a big hug. "You text me and tell me how everything's going in Boston. And I want pictures texted to me daily of my beautiful grand babies" she said. He laughed and nodded his head. She turned to Brian. "You can say no, and I won't be offended at all. But would it be ok if I gave you a hug?" Teresa asked. Justin noticed that Brian almost look scared. "It's ok." she said before he had a chance to answer. "It doesn't hurt my feelings." she said. She rubbed his arm and turned back to Justin. "You text me later ok." she said. Before Justin could reply they heard a scream. They looked back at the front door to see a woman come running out. "Oh God I'm so sorry. Angela's a beast and she's going to hug you and I can't stop it." Teresa said.

"Oh Jesus." Sawyer said.

"ANGELA MARIE YOUR MOTHER'S GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!" A man yelled. Justin wondered if it was Ricky. Angela stopped right in front of Brian, pushing Sawyer aside so she could stand between him and Teresa, and look Brian up and down.

"Angela Marie please don't embarrass your sister and behave like a human being for once?" Sawyer asked. She ignored him.

"So. This is the long lost son." Angela said. Brian gripped Justin's hand hard.

"I have a really bad skin rash." Brian said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Angela asked, stunning her.

"It's really contagious. So if you touch me your going to get it." Brian said, out of fear. Teresa covered her mouth, and it was just enough time for someone to come up behind Angela and pull her back.

"ROBERT LET ME GO!" Angela screamed. Sawyer turned to help restrain the wild woman. Robert looked to Brian. Justin couldn't help but see the resemblance. Sawyer and Robert looked nothing alike, but Brian was mini versions of both of them.

"I'm your uncle Robert. It's nice to meet you." Robert said, holding Angela while she thrashed around.

"Just let me know what time you'll be in. If you'd like, you can stay at my parents house with us. It's big enough to accommodate everyone." Sawyer said.

"Wait they're going to Boston tomorrow?" Angela demanded.

"Just hold the beast off for at least another five minutes so she can't get in her car and chase them down." Teresa said.

"Wait are they coming here to meet the rest of the family? Let me fucking go you asshole!" Angela said. Robert and Sawyer yanked her up to the house. Teresa's rubbed her face and blushed.

"Wait till your skin rash clears up. She'll be all over you this weekend. She means well. And she'll calm down...eventually." Teresa said. Justin just laughed, while Brian looked terrified of her. "Well I better go. I'll see you all this weekend." Teresa said. She gave Justin another hug, and followed them into the house. Brian and Justin got back in, and Justin pulled out his Ipad and looked up plane tickets while Brian drove.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked. Brian nodded. "I can't believe we're going to Boston tomorrow. Is this moving to fast for you?" Justin asked him. Brian just looked straight ahead, and took a quick glance at Justin.

"I don't really know." Brian admitted.

"Well we can postpone it. We can come up with some excuse. Work related stuff. House stuff. Wedding stuff. I'd even pretend I was sick." Justin joked. Brian pretended to be shocked.

"You would lie for me?" Brian asked, still pretending to be shocked. Justin laughed.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind." Justin said. Brian smiled.

"It's ok. I'd hate to disappoint Gus. They got him all hyped up about getting on a plane tomorrow." Brian said, scrubbing his face.

"Are you really doing ok?" Justin asked. Brian glanced at him. "This has been a whirlwind of 24 hours. It can be overwhelming. It's ok to admit it." Justin said. Brian chuckled.

"I wasn't overwhelmed until I saw Angela. What woman has to be dragged off like that?" Brian asked. Justin just laughed.

"She's hysterical. I'm really going to enjoy having her around." Justin said. Brian smiled at him.

"Thank you Sunshine." Brian said. Justin smiled at and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"And I thought about you selling the loft and Babylon." Justin said. Brian nodded. "I still stand by what I said the first time you wanted to sell it. There's a lot of memories there. It's where I made love for the first time. And don't say you just gave me a rim job and fucked my brains out." Justin said, holding up his finger. Brian pretended to lock his lips. "And it's a good idea to keep it. Incase we ever don't want want to drive back out to Britin. We can stay there. So I don't want you to rent it out to anyone. It's ours." Justin said. Brian nodded.

"And Babylon?" Brian asked. Justin turned back to him.

"Babylon is the reason you told me that you loved me." Justin said. Brian went to protest, but Justin kept talking. "If you didn't own Babylon, then we wouldn't have had a place to hold the benefit. I would have ended up moving to New York and...I'd still be there." Justin said, and looked out the window. "It may have taken bombing Babylon...but we're in this car right now because of it." Justin said, and looked back at him. "I don't want you to sell it. To other people, it may just be some gay dance club. But to me it's a lot more." Justin said, and smiled at him. Brian chuckled and nodded.

The rest of the day went by kind of quick. Brian went back to work, and Justin packed their bags to go to Boston. Justin had to laugh at Gus, because he called him a few times that day, to ask what things he should bring. If his new great-grandparents would be ok with him bringing a stuffed animal. Or a blue shirt. Justin ate it all up, and loved every second of it. He picked out a 9:00 am flight for them. It wasn't to early. They didn't have to get there until 8:00. Gus was usually awake earlier then that anyways, so it would be an ok time to fly with Gus. Lindsay even offered to drive them to the airport, instead of dropping Gus off at the loft.

Brian ended up not coming back until around dinner time. Justin had ordered Thai take-out for them. Justin could tell that Brian was tired. Yesterday his whole world changed. He met his real parents. Things would be different now. But he looked totally beat. Justin figured that while he was at work, he probably had time to sit down and really think about this. "You ok?" Justin asked. Brian yawned and nodded his head.

"I just want to take a shower and go to bed." Brian said. Justin chuckled.

"Geez it's only 6:00. I never thought I'd hear Brian Kinney say that he was tired and wanted to go to bed early." Justin joked. Brian chuckled with him.

"I only got like 4 hours of sleep. You stayed awake later then me. How the fuck are you still on your feet?" he asked.

"Well I am young Brian. I can still handle going out and partying and only getting a few hours of sleep." Justin said, smiling. Brian rolled his eyes at him. "And I took like a three hour nap after you left." Justin admitted. Brian smiled at him. "So now that you've had time to think, how are you feeling? What do you think of them?" Justin asked him. Brian chuckled again.

"They're very nice. I didn't think it was possible that anyone I was related to was actually nice, and enjoyable to be around." Brian joked.

"Well you're related to Gus. And he's like the best kid ever. And your related to me." Justin said, smiling.

"No we're not." Brian said, but Justin leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"We will be related in a couple of months. Legally. Forever." Justin joked. Brian just smiled, eating his food, in between his yawns of course. "I packed everything for you. So you don't have to worry about that. And Lindsay has Gus already. So he'll be ready to go in the morning. He's so excited." Justin said. Brian smiled. "Bri are you ok? We can cancel this if it's going to quick for you. Everyone will understand." Justin said, rubbing his back.

"My son wouldn't." Brian said. Justin went to protest, but Brian cut him off. "I was nervous as hell yesterday...and by the time I spent a few hours with them...it wasn't that bad." Brian said, and looked at Justin. Justin didn't say a word. "So I'm nervous as hell again. But they weren't that bad. So I guess Sawyer's family won't be that bad either. And I'm not going to cancel, because I don't want to disappoint him. So we're going." Brian said, taking another bite. It was final.

"I'm really happy for you Brian. So fucking happy. There amazing. I'm actually jealous." Justin said. Brian raised his eyebrows. "Well, my mom and sister accept me for who I am. All my mom's family doesn't really get involved with my life. They live out of state. They know I'm gay, but it doesn't effect them, so they don't really have an opinion. But your dad...I just wish I had your dad for a father instead of mine." Justin said, looking down at his food. Brian rubbed the back of Justin's head.

"Well I guess you can have mine now. I've kind of taken your mother as mine. I guess it's only fair that you take my dad as your own." Brian joked. Justin looked up and smiled.

"You just called him your dad." Justin said. Brian pulled his hand back and cleared his throat. "Don't worry. I won't tell." Justin joked. They finished dinner, and Justin cleaned up while Brian took a shower. Justin was waiting in bed by the time Brian got there, and he groaned when he laid down.

"Fuck my bed feels good." Brian said. Justin chuckled.

"So. Tell me something." Justin said as he laid on his side, his head supported by his elbow.

"What?" Brian asked.

"That sketch that you said you bought from my first show. Where is it? I've never seen it?" Justin asked. Brian smiled at him.

"Under the bed." Brian said. Justin hit his shoulder.

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

"Why would I? I never wanted you to find out." Brian said. Justing just smiled at him.

"What else have you done that I don't know about Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled.

"Oh I've done a lot of things for you, or because of you Mr. Taylor. I just keep them a secret." Brian said.

"Well tell me what they are." Justin said. Brian opened his eyes and looked at him. "Come on we're getting married. Don't keep any secrets from me." Justin said. Brian shook his head and rubbed his eyes, chuckling. He put his arm down and looked up at the ceiling.

"Synthetic cum." Brian said.

"What?" Justin asked. Brian just laughed.

"I made it in high school. I put it on a toilet seat in the teachers lounge and one of the teachers got stuck to it." Brian said. Justin burst out laughing and then hit his shoulder.

"That's hysterical. But what the hell does that have to do with me?" Justin asked. Brian shrugged.

"I made it again a few years ago for you." Brian said, looking at Justin. Justin's face was full of confusion. "That judge who let Hobbs go." Brian said. Justin thought about it for a moment, and then his eyes started widening.

"You?..."

"Glued his ass to the toilet seat? Yep. That was me." Brian said. Justin fell on his back and burst out laughing. Brian joined in his laughter.

"Oh my God you did that for me?" Justin asked.

"Was there ever a question?" Brian asked. Justin just smiled at him and then kissed him.

"Thank you." Justin said seriously Brian just shrugged. "You've done a million things like that for me. I wish I could have done things like that for you." Justin said. Brian snorted though.

"You've done plenty for me Sunshine." Brian said. Justin thought about it.

"I've done more stupid things that I have smart things..but there was one thing that I did for you. That you never knew about." Justin said. Brian tilted his head. "Do you remember that Kip guy?" Justin asked. Brian made a face, that he didn't know who he was talking about. "The one who said you sexually harassed him at work?" Justin asked.

"Oh that asshole. What about him?" Brian asked. Justin looked down and smiled.

"Well I know why he dropped his lawsuit." Justin said. Brian turned his body so he was laying on his side facing Justin, propped up by his own elbow. "I went home with him. And I let him start sucking me off." Justin said.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Brian demanded.

"Because I was trying to help you. Do you remember how old I was at that time?" Justin asked. Brian shook his head. "I was only 17."

"So?"

"So. I told him I was 17. But it was to late. The damage was already done. So I told him I wouldn't tell my father, who I told him that he kicked the shit out of the last guy I was fucking, and he was in jail now after my father turned him in... I wouldn't tell my father that he was sucking me off, as long as he dropped the lawsuit against you." Justin said. Brian just laid there, stunned.

"Are you shitting me?" Brian asked. Justin smiled and shook his head. "You got that asshole to drop the lawsuit? That was you?" Brian asked, clearly not believing it. Justin just laughed and nodded his head. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Brian demanded.

"Because you moron. I loved you...I was in love with you, and I already had just told you while I was trying to make you that shake to get over your hang over, I'd do anything for you. I always have and I always will. Just like when I went and got your nephew to admit he lied about you molesting him." Justin said.

"Technically he's not my nephew." Brian said. Justin shoved his shoulder.

"The point is, I'll always do anything for you. Just like you've always done anything for me." Justin said, smiling at him. Brian leaned in and kissed him, and then pulled back.

"You said you've done more stupid things then smart things. What stupid things have you done that you never told me about?" Brian asked. Justin blushed. "Oh this is gonna be good I can just tell." Brian said, pulling back. "Come on spit it out." Brian said. Justin cleared his throat.

"The Saps party." Justin said, peeking over at Brian. "I didn't actually just leave and quit...I punched the Sap in the face...he was giving me lots of drugs, and gave me a drink that had something in there..." Justin trailed off, looking away. "He brought me into this room with sex swings and tried to put me in one. There was another kid that looked like my age that was already in one, that was getting fucked by a few guys...they tried to do it to me, but I didn't want to, so I punched Sap in the face and ran out. He was yelling at me when I left. Told me to forget about my job. But when I punched him that was kinda me quitting." Justin said. He peeked over and saw Brian's face was red.

"Why the fuck didn't you call me to come get you?" Brian demanded.

"I tried. Don't you remember what you were doing? You were with Michael and Ted. The cops pulled you over and arrested you. They turned your phone off." Justin said. Brian remembered now. He just shook his head and rubbed his face.

"Did they hurt you?" Brian gritted out.

"No. I punched Sap in the face and ran off. I tried calling you, but then I called Daphne. She came and picked me up. I just told her I was to drunk and high. She didn't question it." Justin said. Brian punched him in the shoulder

"God I fucking knew he had parties like that. I tried to warn you. Why didn't you listen?" Brian demanded.

"Well that's why I quit. That's why I fought back. Because I didn't want to be there. This is why I never told you because I didn't want you to freak out." Justin said as he sat up, going to get up. But Brian pulled him back.

"Just stop. I'm fine. I'm just fucking pissed. You should have told me. I would have kicked his ass the next day. You didn't tell me. You let me think that you were ok. You almost got yourself fucking raped Justin." Brian ground out. Justin hadn't thought of it like that. But it was the truth. He had almost gotten raped. "What other stupid thing did you do that your not telling me?" Brian asked. Justin shook his head.

"Nothing." Justin said. Brian opened his eyes.

"Now that's a crock of shit and you know it. Just tell me now." Brian said. But Justin was worried. "Well why don't you tell me what happened with Cody." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

"What do you mean what happened with Cody? I told you. He was going crazy. So I left." Justin said, avoiding his eyes.

"You and I both know that that's bullshit. He wanted you to go to Hobbs' house." Brian said.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Justin demanded, shocked.

"Daphne came to Kinnetik. She was worried. She was scared. Begged me to do something to stop you." Brian said. Justin's mouth fell open.

"You knew I went there?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head. "Why didn't you ever say something?"

"You seemed like you were ok. And every time I tried to talk to you you would freak out on me. I was only trying to help you. To warn you. Playing around with a gun is fucking stupid. You're lucky you didn't get yourself killed." Brian said. Justin leaned back against the wall and scrubbed his face. "So why don't you tell me what happened? Daphne already told me he brought you to where he worked and you just stood there." Brian said.

"Best friend she is." Justin muttered.

"You know she is. She was scared for you. That's why she came to me. So don't be angry with her. If the roles were reversed you would have done the exact same thing. So tell me what happened when you went to Hobbs' house." Brian said. Justin took a deep breath.

"I told him I wanted him to apologize to me. And he wouldn't." Justin said, looking down at his hands.

"You shouldn't have been surprised by that." Brian said gently. Justin nodded his head. He wouldn't look at Brian.

"Cody gave me the gun. It wasn't loaded...but I followed Hobbs around back to his door. And I made him get down on his knees..." Justin trailed off. Brian huffed and scrubbed his face.

"You held him at fucking gun point?" Brian gritted out through his teeth, trying to remain calm.

"It wasn't loaded-"

"IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" Brian screamed. He stood up and started pacing. "What else?" he demanded. Justin rubbed his eyes.

"I made him apologize...and I made him suck on the gun." Justin said quietly, looking down. Brian's pacing stopped and he just stood there staring at him. Justin didn't want to look up.

"And did you feel that you got your revenge?" Brian asked. Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"He finally knew what it felt like to be scared. I wanted him to feel scared...but the need for revenge didn't make me feel all that better. Because I don't like scaring people like that." Justin said quietly.

"Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in? No matter if the gun was fucking loaded or not." Brian said. Justin nodded his head. Brian sat down on the edge of the bed frame and picked Justin's cheek up to look at him. "I'm going to tell you this one more time. The way to get revenge. You could go and bash his head in. He could suffer brain damage. Take away the ability to walk or talk. But that's not in you. It would hurt you worse then it would hurt him. So the way you get revenge Justin, is to prove him wrong." Brian said, not letting Justin look away. "He messed up your hand. The one fucking thing that you needed in your body to be happy. Besides your dick." Brian said, making Justin smile. "He fucked up your hand. You took it back. You have a fucking amazing comic book. What you made in three months in New York was more then he made in a year Justin. He makes jack shit in construction." Brian said.

"How do you even know that?"

"He fucking bashed you on the head Justin. You don't think I like to keep tabs on him?" Brian asked. Justin's eyes widened in surprise. "I like to know he makes terrible money. That makes me laugh. That makes me feel good. He's an unhappy selfish hetero asshole, who deserves the life he's gotten. You want revenge, go out their and be this biggest fucking success you can be. Keep painting for Josh's gallery. Keep coming out with your comics. Paint for charity. Paint because you fucking can, and make as much money as you can. That's how you get your revenge. Do whatever makes you happy. Look at our fucking house. You can afford to live in that house. He can't." Brian said.

"Technically I can't. It's you." Justin said, looking down.

"I know you have money in your account. You can afford it. Especially at the rate your going with Rage and your art. You can. He can't. And you're getting married. He can't even keep a fucking girlfriend, because what girl wants a loser like him?" Brian asked. Justin smiled a little. "He has one now, but they never stick around for long. Live a fucking happy life. That's how you get your revenge. That no matter how many times he attacked you. Scared you. He never held you back. You got back up every damn time he pushed you down. When anyone pushed you down. I've been telling you for years that this is how you get your revenge. When are you gonna start listening?" Brian asked. Justin smiled sadly.

"I'm listening." Justin said quietly. Brian nodded his head.

"Please tell me that these are the only stupid things you've done." Brian asked.

"As far as I know...I'm sorry. I was stupid when I did that...I just wanted to get even." Justin said, wiping his face. Brian stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to him.

"I know. I'm just glad you didn't get in any trouble for it. You could have gone to jail." Brian said. Justin just nodded, so Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder to pull him closer to him. "I meant what I said that night that you asked me to fuck you without a condom. I want you safe. And I want you around for a long time. I wasn't just talking about unprotected sex." Brian said, kissing the top of his head.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just felt like I had to do something at that time." Justin said. Brian could tell he was gonna start crying. "I just needed to do something. I never dealt with it. I never stuck up for myself. I just felt like I had to stand up for myself." Justin told him.

"I get that. I really do Justin. I wanted to fucking kill Hobbs that night in the garage. Hitting him in the knee, ruining his football career. That wasn't enough for me. I wanted him to pay, to suffer...but every day goes by, and you prove him wrong. Just the fact that you smile. That's enough for me." Brian said. Justin wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"I'm sorry for even starting this conversation. I didn't think that it would go like this. I thought it was going to be..." Justin trailed off.

"Sweet romantic things that make you want to fart out roses." Brian said. Justin smacked his stomach.

"You're an asshole." Justin laughed. Brian chuckled with him. "I can't imagine not being with you ever again." Justin said all of a sudden. Brian looked down at him. "We've come a long way. I just can't ever imagine not living with you. Not being with you. Those two times we broke up, and when I lived in New York...they just killed me." Justin said. Brian snorted, making Justin look up.

"You were getting fucked the first time we broke up." Brian joked. Justin rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Actually I was the one doing the fucking." Justin clarified, making Brian hold up his hands in defeat. "I imagined it was you every time." Justin admitted, thinking back to when he was with Ethan. He tried to deny it at first. The sex was horrible between them. He kept comparing it to sex with Brian, and kept telling himself, it's just different. Ethan will get better. But he never did. He wasn't Brian. Justin chuckled at his own thoughts and sat back up against the wall.

"You mean the fucking fiddler wasn't as good as me?" Brian joked. This was the very first time they had ever talked about Ethan since they got back together. Justin just laughed.

"You know he wasn't...I just...I missed you, so I was trying to pretend this is what I wanted. This is what I had been missing. He did romantic stuff but...I didn't love him." Justin said. He squished up his nose. "I didn't even like him all that much. The violin got old very quick." Justin said, making Brian smile and laugh. It felt good to make him laugh. "I got these terrible cramps in my hand and...he wouldn't rub my hand the way you did. Maybe a few minutes here and there but...he had to worry about his hand for his own music." Justin said, staring down at his hand. Brian took his hand between his own, and started rubbing it like he always did. Justin smiled at him. "He wasn't spontaneous or adventurous. And I love sex. He would never be caught dead using a toy. And to sacrifice who is, and sell out...I couldn't ever be with a guy like that...I never told you why I left him." Justin said, looking up.

"No you didn't. I never wanted to hear back then." Brian said.

"Well. He cheated on me. With one of his fans. He said he missed me and I wasn't there." Justin said and smiled at Brian. "He actually argued with me that I should forgive him, because look at all the times I forgave you. But I told him, I never forgave you. Because there wasn't anything to forgive. You didn't promise me things. The things you did promise me, like paying for my education. That you kept. You have no idea how relieved I was. I called Daphne and packed up my stuff. Do you know how happy she was? She tried to pretend, but she always hated him. She never could stand him." Justin joked.

"I always have liked that girl." Brian said, smiling.

"I was upset. But I was upset with myself. And now, because he wasn't around, I actually had to deal with the fact that I left you. And I missed you. I felt bad for Daphne because I was such a miserable roommate for her." Justin said. Brian took a deep breath.

"Alright. If I tell you something, you have to never mention it again. No telling Daphne or Michael. This never goes past this bedroom. Do you understand that?" Brian asked seriously. Justin nodded his head. "And I'm only saying this to make you feel all romantic and happy." Brian grumbled. Justin nodded his head again, and Brian sat back and took a deep breath.

"When I punched Michael out at Lindsay's house...we were fighting about you." Brian said, glancing up from Justin's hand to look at him, but then looked back down. "I was never angry at you that you left. You deserved to be happy...and I couldn't do that for you. You deserved someone to whisk you off your feet. To give you picnics on the floor. Bring you home flowers. So I wasn't mad. But Mikey was." Brian said, chuckling.

"Oh I know he was. He let me know that every chance that he got." Justin said, remembering how protective Michael was.

"Yeah well. He went to far. So I punched him...and I went home by myself. I punched my best friend, and everyone took his side. Whenever I fuck up, you were always there. No matter that you knew I was wrong. You still stood by me...so, I did something fairly stupid." Brian said. He looked up at Justin.

"Am I going to like this?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled and looked back down at his hand.

"I paid for a hustler to come by...I wanted him to lay on his stomach, so I could just stare at the back of his head...I could pretend it was you. Because his hair was cut the same way yours was, and it was blonde." Brian admitted. He swore he would never reveal just a stupid thing to Justin. No one knew about it. Brian was quickly regretting the fact that he ever admitted that.

"You missed me that much...Brian Kinney just admitted that he missed me, and he was lonely." Justin said. Brian pushed his hand away.

"Don't you start with any of that shit, or I'll kick you out of this bed so fast your head will spin." Brian said. Justin snorted.

"I'm not making fun of you...You never reveal anything that goes on when no one's looking. You never let anyone in on what you're thinking...thank you." Justin whispered. Brian sat back and looked at him, but Brian just smiled. "Tell me something else." Justin said as he wrapped Brian's arm around his shoulders again and laid his head on Brian's chest.

"You want to hear other stupid things I did because I missed you?" Brian asked. Justin nodded. They sat there for a minute, letting Brian think. "I was fucking some guy on the table. I was totally into it. And when I shot my load, I opened my eyes, and it was just some guy...I had been imagining it was you. Every time I fucked some guy, or got a blow job, I closed my eyes and pretended it was you." Brian admitted. He felt Justin squeeze him tighter. "On the Liberty Ride, after my accident...I was imaging really weird things. I kept seeing myself on the side of the road, just giving me stupid looks...and then I would see you. Jumping and cheering like some stupid lesbian." Brian joked, making Justin snort. "You kept screaming at me to keep going. That I could do it...every time I wanted to give up, my mind started playing tricks on me that you were right there. And I kept going. Because I was NOT going to fail in front of you." Brian admitted to him. Justin kissed his chest.

"I wish I had gone. Maybe then you wouldn't have shown off and taken your hands off the bike and fell like some idiot." Justin joked, making Brian pinch his sides. "I wanna go on the next one." Justin said.

"Count me out. My balls hurt for a month after that." Brian grumbled. Justin looked up and kissed his cheek.

"But every night when we go to sleep in our tent, we could fuck each other under the stars." Justin told him. Brian rolled his eyes, making Justin chuckle. "Wanna know how my mom was getting suspicious all of a sudden that I was gay?" Justin asked, looking at Brian. He nodded and he looked back down, trying not to laugh. "Well. Remember the first night you brought me back here. What you were wearing under your jeans?" Justin asked.

"I have no clue."

"You were wearing a jock strap...and the next morning, I actually stole it and brought it home." Justin admitted. Brian burst out laughing and Justin sat up.

"You stole my fucking underwear?" Brian laughed. Justin punched his arm.

"Yes. You were the first guy I was with. I had never seen someone wear that if they weren't playing sports. I told you I was in love with you. So I stole them. Are you gonna stop laughing so I can finish the story?" Justin asked as he sat back up against the wall. Brian wiped his face, but couldn't get the smile off his face. Justin just rolled his eyes. "Well my mom found them in my bed." Justin said. Brian started laughing again.

"Oh God I can only imagine what they were doing in your bed." Brian laughed. Justin just huffed and kept going.

"Well she didn't know where I got them from obviously. But then she opened my sketchbook. I had doodled your name all over it. So she kinda put two and two together." Justin said. Brian just kept laughing. "You are such a dick. I'm done. I have nothing else that I can think of. Just shut up and go to sleep." Justin grumbled. Brian did stop laughing after a moment, and just stared ahead. He took a deep breath.

"There's one thing that I did. And I never told you about it...your mom knew. Some nurses know. But no one else knows." Brian said, still staring ahead. "When you were in the hospital after you were bashed." Brian said, looking down at his hands. Justin rubbed his hand up and down his arm. "Everyone thought when I left the hospital after you woke up...that I never came back...but every single night...I came by and watched you sleep." Brian admitted. He had waited years to tell Justin that. But never thought he could. "I always knew how you were doing. Because the night nurses would tell me." he said, trailing off. Justin's mouth fell open in shock. "I knew every detail. What meds you were on. How your hand was. Everything with your surgery. I knew your doctors names, I knew everyone's names who worked with you...and I watched you sleep. I watched you have nightmares...I came by every night and watched you sleep...and I wore that scarf under my shirt every day. Where ever I went...because I was fucking traumatized but wouldn't admit it. I didn't want to admit that I loved you, and that I cared about you. Because caring so much about one person...and them having them dying in my arms...I didn't want to feel that way again." Brian admitted. He let out a deep breath. He felt Justin move next to him. Justin put his hand under Brian's chin and made him look at him. Justin had tears in his eyes.

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw you. I woke up a few times, and saw you peeking in through the window...you were there every night." Justin whispered to him. Brian nodded his head. Justin put his hands on Brian's cheeks and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. Brian could taste the tears on his lips. Justin pulled away. "I love you so much Brian Kinney. I never want to spend another day without you. Thank you for always loving me. And protecting me. And taking care of me." Justin whispered. Brian couldn't help it. He loved him. Justin kissed him again. "Make love to me Brian Kinney." Justin whispered in his ear.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

"Hey I have a question for you." Justin said as Brian was getting dressed. Brian looked over and saw Justin putting a box down. He squinted his eyes and realized it was the box their wedding invitations came in.

"Didn't you get those all mailed out?" Brian asked.

"Oh yeah I did. Everyone should be getting them today or in the next few days. Listen, I have like a thousand of them-"

"Why?" Brian asked. Justin chuckled.

"Because I have an idea for an art project or two and I want to use them. But that's besides the point. I was thinking...how would you like to invite your family?" Justin asked. Brian looked over at Justin. "We can just bring a few with us, and if you feel comfortable we can give it to them. No pressure. We don't even have to say anything...only if you want." Justin said. Justin always thought of everything.

"I'm not making any promises" Brian grumbled. Justin smiled and walked into the bathroom, kissing his cheek.

"I'll go put them in my suitcase. Lindsay said she'll be here any minute. So you better hurry up." Justin said as he bounced out of the bathroom. Brian took a look at himself in the mirror. He had just met his biological parents two days ago, and his grandparents, and now he was going to Boston to meet more grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. His stomach was in knots. He heard Justin's cell phone ring, and figured it was Lindsay.

"Hey Sam how are you?" Justin asked. He put his phone on speaker, placed it on the counter and sat on the floor so he could go through his suitcase.

"I'm doing good. Me and Josh had to fly home yesterday for some family fun and games. What are you doing?" he heard her ask.

"She sounds awfully chipper so early in the morning." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"Is that Brian? HEYYYY BRIAN!" She said loudly into the phone.

"Hello Miss Samantha. What do we owe the pleasure of this early morning phone call?" Brian asked, leaning on the counter.

"Well I haven't talked to Justin in forever. He's been so damn busy lately. I was wondering when I was getting my wedding invite." Sam said.

"Should be in the mail today or in the next few days." Justin told her.

"Crap. I'm back at home with Josh." she moaned.

"Oh my God you're in Boston? That's where me and Brian are going. We're heading to the airport now. We have to go out to dinner or something." Justin said excitedly, looking over to Brian for permission. Brian just nodded his head.

"And what are you coming to Boston for?" she asked. Before Justin could answer her, they heard Josh talking to her.

"Who are you talking to?" Josh asked. For once, Sam seemed to stutter. "Are you talking to Justin?" Josh hissed. Brian gave Justin an odd look. "I can't fucking believe you. Get off the damn phone." he hissed, not realizing that they could hear him.

"Listen lovelys. Josh is getting his panties all in a twist. I gotta go. But we'll definitely see you while your here alright. Love you both." Sam said, and hung up before they could say anything.

"That was weird." Brian said.

"I wonder why Josh didn't want her talking to me?" Justin said. Lindsay texted Justin's phone to let them know she was there. They locked up and walked down the stairs. They were having the door fixed on he elevator today, so they had to use the stairs. Lindsay was waiting outside the van with Gus, who jumped up into Brian's arms the second that he saw him.

"Hey there Sonny Boy." Brian said, kissing his cheek.

"Are we going on a plane now daddy?" Gus asked. The three adults chuckled at him.

"Almost Sonny Boy. Almost." Brian said.

"Hey there Gus." Justin said as Justin kissed Gus' cheek. Gus looked over at him.

"Hi daddy." he said, and jumped into Justin's arms. It was an amazing thing to hear a little boy call you daddy. Lindsay smiled over Justin's head as Gus hugged him. Brian knew Justin was in Heaven. Justin ended up sitting in the back of the van with Gus, while Brian sat in the front seat.

"Gus hasn't been able to stop talking about going to Boston to see grandpa Sawyer again. And to meet some more of his family. And that his two daddies are taking him on a plane." Lindsay told them. Both men smiled. "I'm surprised I even got him to sleep. Me and Mel had to sit with him until he fell asleep. And he woke right up so excited. It was the cutest thing." Lindsay said.

"Mommy cried when I left this morning. But I told her I was coming back. And that I'd get her a present." Gus said.

"I hope your mommy is giving you money to get her a present." Brian said. Lindsay reached over and smacked him. Lindsay didn't park in the parking garage. She already knew that neither of them felt comfortable in them, so she parked by the curb. Justin felt bad because he knew Lindsay wanted to stay with Gus as long as she could.

"Do you want us to wait inside while you park the van?" Justin asked. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm ok." she told him.

"I'm sorry about not parking-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You don't have to be sorry about that. We can stay out here a few minutes. It's only going to be harder if I have to park and then come back inside and say goodbye." she said, kissing Justin's cheek. He smiled sadly at her.

"You going to be ok Wendy?" Brian joked. She wiped a tear away from her face.

"It's his first trip without me or Mel. It had to happen sometime...I'm excited that he gets this opportunity. With my parents and sister...and Mel's family, and Brian's family-"

"Adopted family." Brian interjected. She nodded her head.

"With them...Gus and J.R. are lucky to have you both, Michael's family. Emmett and Ted...but it's not fair for them to just have a make shift family just because of the way we all chose to live our lives. So the fact that Gus is going to be surrounded by grandparents who love him, just so much family that loves him before they've even met him...I'm excited for Gus to go. But I'm a mom. And I'm going to miss him like crazy." Lindsay said. Gus held Justin's hand while Brian hugged Lindsay. "I'm also excited for you to Brian. You'll never know how happy I am that your taking this trip." Lindsay said. He pulled back and smiled. "Alright give me lots of hugs and kisses Gussy." Lindsay said. Lindsay held the tears in to say goodbye.

Gus' excitement made everyone smile and laugh. He led the boys in by their hands. Every second of being in the airport was exciting to Gus. From checking in, to security, to finding their gates. Gus sat on Justin's lap and played with his Ipad while they waited to board. "Can we take a selfie daddy?" Gus asked Justin. He burst out laughing.

"How the heck do you know what a selfie is?" Justin asked.

"I'm five. I know everything." Gus informed him. Justin and Brian just laughed.

"That's my boy." Brian said proudly.

"Well ok then. Let's take a selfie." Justin said, holding the Ipad out to take a few pictures. Gus looked over at Brian.

"Daddy get in the selfie with us."Gus said.

"Yeah daddy take a selfie with us." Justin joked. Brian rolled his eyes and leaned in. Gus laughed as the three of them took pictures. Justin knew that Brian would never do this unless Gus asked. When they were called to board. They could barely hold Gus back. He was excited to run down to get onto the plane. Brian and Justin each held one of his hands as they walked onto to the plane, and found they're seats in First Class. "We're lucky we found three seats together." Justin said.

"Can I sit by the window?" Gus asked.

"Sure can Sonny Boy." Brian said as Gus jumped into the seat, with Justin sitting in the middle. Gus buckled his seat belt and jumped up and down.

"Can we go yet?" he asked. Both men laughed.

"We gotta wait for everyone to get on the plane. And everyone has to put their stuff away, and sit down and put their seat belts on. And the people outside have to put everyone's suitcases in the cargo below us. And when that's all done, then we can go." Justin told him. Gus pouted and he pulled out the Ipad for him to entertain himself with.

"I got a SUV for a rental." Brian told him. Justin smiled and nodded.

"Sawyer said his family is really excited. His mom is making brunch for us, so it will be ready when we get there. And he said his oldest niece will have the other kids down the street at the park. So when we walk in we can kind of get settled in." Justin said. Brian nodded. Justin picked his hand up and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Are you nervous?" Justin asked. Brian shrugged. "It's ok to be nervous." Justin whispered. When they announced that they would be taking off, Gus screamed for joy, practically tossing Justin's Ipad into this lap.

"Turn it off so we can leave." Gus cheered. It was a really easy plane ride. Brian and Justin were a little worried that they wouldn't be able to keep Gus entertained. But Gus loved everything about the plane ride. He loved looking down below at the ground. He colored for a little while with Justin. He sat on both Justin and Brian's laps. He was excited to go to the bathroom. And since they were in the first row, they didn't have to get up and go with him. As they sat there waiting for Gus to get out, Brian looked over and saw Justin just smiling.

"Why do you have that big shit eating grin on your face?" Brian asked.

"Isn't this my Sunshine smile?" Justin joked, smiling big, making Brian chuckle. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah it is. So why do you have such a big sunshine smile on your face?" Brian asked.

"Because I like the three of us being together. It's a family. And I love my family." Justin said. Brian smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He deepened the kiss and held Justin's face in his hands, wishing he could take this further.

"Hey your in the way." Gus said, making them pull apart and laugh.

"So sorry Sonny Boy." Brian said, letting Justin go as Gus climbed over them to get back to his seat. Brian looked over and saw in the row next to them, their was an older woman who was glaring at them. "Never seen two guys making out before?" he asked her. Her mouth fell open. Justin whipped his head around to see who he was talking to.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." she hissed at him. Brian just smiled.

"Are you friends with Joan Kinney by chance?" Brian asked.

"Just leave it Brian. A woman like that isn't worth our energy." Justin said. Brian glared at the woman, but then turned back to them. "I can't stand ignorant people." Justin said. Brian shrugged. The flight was quick, and as soon as they landed, Brian hopped up to be first in line to get out. Justin chuckled when he realized that he wasn't going to let the woman out first. Justin turned his phone on, and sent out a group text to Mel, Lindsay, Sawyer, Teresa, his mom, Debbie, Michael, Emmett and Ted, letting them know they had landed, safe and sound, and sent a picture of Gus. All excited and ready to go.

"Can we go yet daddy?" Gus asked, standing on his seat. Justin hugged him to him.

"Almost Sonny Boy. Just have to wait for the pilot to park this thing and open the doors. And you can be the first one off." Brian said as he pulled their carry-ons down. When the door opened he let Justin and Gus pass him. He turned to the woman and smiled, and leaned down. "Just so you know, I'm going to fuck my husbands brains out all night long tonight. And think of you the whole time while I do it." he said softly. He stood up and smiled. "Nice meeting you." he said loudly, and walked away. Gus had ran all the way out, and could see Justin and him at the end, with Justin holding his hand.

"Come on daddy let's go." Gus pleaded.

"You gotta walk faster then that Bri." Justin joked. Gus held both their hands again.

"Do 1, 2, 3." Gus told them.

"What's that?" Justin asked.

"We say 1, 2, 3, and then you swing me real high." Gus said. Justin laughed.

"Alright. You heard Sonny Boy." Brian said.

"1..2..3!" both Brian and Justin said, and swung Gus high in the air.

"That's higher then my mommies. Do it again." Gus cheered. And they had to swing him all the way till they got to Baggage Claim. Justin stayed with Gus at Baggage Claim, while Brian went and got their rental car. Justin had to laugh while he maneuvered three suitcases, and Gus' car seat out to the curb with Gus. But he somehow managed it. They had the SUV packed and they were off, with Brian's GPS leading the way.

"You ok?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head. "Your not going to throw up are you?" he joked. Brian let out a breath to laugh.

"No." Brian answered. Gus was excited to see everything, and pointed all these tall buildings out. It wasn't long until they pulled up to Sawyer's parents house. Brian's grandparents. It was a grand house, and could tell that they were wealthy. Gus didn't give Brian a moment to collect himself, because he was already taking his seatbelt off. Justin was quick though to get out and open the door for him.

"Just hang on a second. We gotta wait for your dad." Justin laughed.

"You made it!" Sawyer said as he opened the door. Gus took off up the steps to hug Sawyer. Justin smiled at the sight. Sawyer hugged him tightly to him, and walked down the stairs towards them. Brian slowly got out of the SUV, and walked around to stand next to Justin. "Did you have a good flight?" Sawyer asked.

"It was the best. We got to sit in First Class." Gus said excitedly

"That's awesome. Hi Justin." Sawyer said, and hugged Justin quickly. He smiled at Brian, and shook his hand. "I'm glad you three are here." Sawyer said. Brian nodded.

"Do you have any presents?" Gus asked. Justin laughed out loud. Brian just chuckled and rubbed his face.

"This time Gus, I did not make the same mistake. We all have presents for you. I think my mother bought out the whole toy store." Sawyer told Brian.

"I did not Sawyer." someone said from the doorway. They looked up to see Brian's grandparents. Justin heard Brian gulp and he grabbed his hand. Brian and Sawyer looked just like Sawyer's father. He was tall and thing, and extremely good looking. It was amazing. Justin thought he was looking at Brian in the future. And his grandmother was shorter, but looked similar to Genevieve. Shorter, but thin. Very pretty. She didn't look her age. She looked to be in her fifties. Her hair barely graying.

"This is my mom and dad. Gus. These are your great-grandparents." Sawyer said, walking up the steps. Justin squeezed Brian's hand tight, and slowly walked up the steps as Sawyer put Gus down. His parents bent down to say hi to Gus.

"It is very nice to meet you Gus." Brian's grandmother said. He smiled at her.

"Your very tall. How old are you? 16?" Brian's grandfather asked. Gus laughed.

"No. I'm only 5 years old." Gus said.

"Well I'm sorry. My mistake Gus." he said. Sawyer looked at Justin and Brian. He stood up, bringing Gus back into his arms.

"Mom, dad. This is Justin. Brian's fiance. And this is Brian." Sawyer said, getting a little choked up.

"It's really great to meet both of you." Justin said. His grandmother wiped at her eyes, and smiled.

"I'm Cynthia. And this is Mark." Cynthia said. Then she laughed. "Oh come here and give me a hug." She said to Justin. He laughed and reached forward to hug her, letting go of Brian's hand. It was so easy for Justin to just jump up and hug his family. He hadn't even been able to do that yet. Cynthia pulled back and grabbed Justin's cheek. "Oh my goodness you are just adorable." she said, making Justin laugh. Mark held out his hand to Justin, and he took it, and shook it. But Mark smiled and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's good to meet you son." Mark said. Justin pulled back.

"It's great to meet both of you. Sawyer and Brian look just like you." Justin told Mark, and then looking back at Brian, smiling. He stepped back down to grab Brian's hand. Justin wondered if he should have warned Sawyer to not let his parents just run up and hug him. He stepped up with Brian.

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Brian said, his voice shaking a little.

"It's been a very long time Brian. But I am so happy that your finally here." Cynthia said, her voice choking a bit. She reached out and grabbed Brian's hand and squeezed it, not really being able to say anything. Mark reached over and grabbed Brian's hand and shook it.

"Welcome home Brian." Mark said. Brian smiled.

"How about we go inside. My two sisters and brother are dying to meet you. They're all married, so they have they're husbands and wife here." Sawyer said.

"I'm so sorry we're just making you stand out here. Please come in. I have brunch ready. Are you three hungry?" Cynthia asked.

"Sunshine's always hungry." Brian joked. Justin chuckled. Cynthia looked at Gus, thinking that he was talking about him.

"Actually that's my nickname. It's a long story. But he calls me that, and he calls Gus, Sonny Boy." Justin clarified. She smiled.

"Well I can definitely see why he calls you Sunshine. I can totally see that in your smile. Come on in and leave your suitcases out here. The boys will get them later." she said. She led everyone inside the front foyer. They walked into the living room, where Justin and Brian saw two couples sitting there waiting. Justin felt Brian squeeze his hand again, and he squeezed back.

"Just breathe." Justin whispered.

"This is my younger brother and sister. Derek and Meredith" Sawyer said. Justin could see resemblance's in both of them. Not only to Brian, but to Gus. "This is Brian and Justin. And this is Gus." Sawyer said proudly. Justin could tell he was getting more confident when he said that. Justin had to smile at it. Derek was tall like Brian, but he had more muscles. He was more beefy. Meredith was also tall, and brunette. She looked awfully familiar.

"It's so wonderful to meet the both of you." Meredith said.

"Wait Derek and Meredith? Like on Grey's Anatomy?" Justin blurted out. They all laughed, and Meredith rolled her eyes.

"You don't know how many times we've heard that." Meredith said.

"You can tell your gay when you say crap like that." Brian grumbled.

"Technically we were here first. It's good to meet you both." Derek said, as he stood forward and shook both of their hands.

"This is Meredith's husband Carver, and Derek's wife Julianna." Sawyer said. Carver was handsome, and had blonde wile hair. Julianna was shorter then all of them, but looked like the perfect housewife. Blonde and blue eyes. They all shook hands, while everyone fawned over Gus, and then Sawyer started looking around. He looked at his brother and sister. "Where's Sammy?" he asked. Meredith looked around.

"I don't know. They were whispering to each other, and as soon as you went outside, they disappeared" Meredith said.

"Probably doing the hokey pokey." Derek said. Julianna hit him.

"That's what we say in front of the kids. We've learned the hard way that our children will repeat only the bad and disgusting words that we say. They never want to repeat please, thank you, I love you. Just everything bad and awful." Julianna joked.

"SAMANTHA JUNE GET DOWN HERE!" Cynthia yelled.

"She's not gonna pull some stupid prank is she?" Sawyer asked his mother.

"She's not going to do anything to embarrass you today." Cynthia warned him.

"She'll wait at least five minutes till she meets her newest nephew." Carver said.

"BRIAN!" someone screamed from behind them. Brian turned around, and someone threw themselves into his arms. Brian barely had enough time to register someone was hugging them, when they pulled back. "I fucking told you you looked just like my brother from the moment that I met you." she said. Brian just stared at her, and she turned to Justin. "JUSTIN!" She screamed and jumped into his arms.

"What the?" Brian trailed off, shocked.

"I'm sorry." Josh told everyone.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Sawyer ground out. She pulled away and smiled at Justin and Brian.

"Samantha?" Justin asked. She smiled brighter at them. Sam and Josh were here. Sam, who told him to go back to New York, was in Sawyer's house.

"In the flesh." she announced.

"I'm really, REALLY, sorry." Josh said.

"What are you?..." Brian asked.

"Doing here? I grew up here. This is my parents house. Sawyer is my older brother. Which makes you." Sam said, hitting Brian in the chest. "MY nephew." Sam said, smiling. "But you can call me Auntie Sammy. All my nieces and nephews do." Sam said.

"Do you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Sawyer demanded.

"I am so. SO sorry." Josh said.

"Oh my God Josh. What are you guys doing here?" Justin asked. Sam smacked his head.

"I already told you. Sawyer is my brother. Which makes Brian my nephew. And it makes you my nephew in law." Sam said, clapping her hands.

"You already know them?" Sawyer demanded. Sam laughed and nodded her head.

"I met Justin, what almost a year ago?" she asked. He slowly nodded his head. She turned to Josh and held out her hand. He had a picture in his hand and gave it to her. She showed it to Sawyer, who had their parents and other siblings behind him. "This was taken in New York. We're old friends. Me and Josh are one of the few hetero people Brian can stand." she said.

"How did this happen?" Brian asked. Justin and Brian were stunned. The whole family was.

"How did you meet them?" Meredith asked. Sam laughed.

"Justin lived in New York. He's that artist that we've always told you about. The one who was going to tour Italy, but I made him go back and get his boyfriend. And they came back the very next day and packed up his stuff. Please tell me you all remember this story?" she asked. They all slowly nodded their heads. "Well meet Josh's artist, Justin Taylor." Same said, holding her hands out to Justin. "And meet the boyfriend, now fiance, Brian Kinney." she said, turning and holding out her hands in front of Brian. "That painting in dad's office is Justin's." she laughed. She just stood there and giggled.

"I'm really sorry about this." Josh said. Sam spun around and looked at him.

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Sam asked.

"Why didn't you tell us? Tell me that you knew my son?" Sawyer asked. Sam spun around, and Justin saw that her face turned red.

"Why didn't you tell me, Derek or Meredith that you had a baby at 13 and gave him up for adoption?" she demanded.

"Samantha June." Cynthia hissed. She turned around and stared at her mother.

"Isn't brunch ready mom?" Meredith asked. They all just stood there for a moment, and then Cynthia cleared her throat.

"I have it all ready out on the porch. Let's go outside." Cynthia said, smiling, and leading everyone outside. Justin just looked at Sam, and she smiled.

"Don't worry. I just made this day a lot less awkward for Brian. Sawyer told us all not to try and hug him. I obviously don't care." she said, hugging Brian again. Brian stood there, to stunned to move.

"If your trying to piss Sawyer off your doing a fantastic job." Julianna warned her. She turned to Sawyer and just smiled at him, and then walked outside.

"What just happened?" Justin asked. Brian was to stunned to move.

"I'm sorry about my little sister. She's insane like Angela. Although I'm thinking worse." Sawyer said, who was still holding Gus.

"We love Sam." Justin said. Sawyer chuckled. When they went outside, Gus followed Sawyer to sit next to him, and Brian and Justin sat across from them. Sam sat right next to Brian.

"So you met them in New York?" Meredith asked. Sam giggled.

"I sure did. The first thing I said when I saw a picture of Brian is that he looked just like Sawyer. Me and Josh both thought so." Sam said. Josh just nodded.

"But why didn't you tell me that you knew them? I showed you pictures of them last night." Sawyer asked.

"Because you waited my whole life before you told me you had a son. I saw the picture of them, and I knew who they were. So I wanted to surprise you all that I already knew my precious nephew and his fiance." Sam said, laughing. Sawyer looked to Josh.

"And you went along with that?" Sawyer asked. Josh blushed.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to say something. But you know how she is. If I went against her, she'd never let me see the inside of my bedroom again. She'd cut my balls off and hang them up for everyone to see." Josh said. He looked around at everyone. "You all know how she is." Josh said. Sam hit him, and everyone nodded sympathetically.

"Is that why you wanted her off the phone when she called us this morning?" Justin asked Josh. Josh nodded.

"You talked to them this morning?" Sawyer demanded. Sam just giggled.

"Not very long. Josh made me get off." Sam said, and looked at Justin. "I told you I'd see you while you were in Boston." Sam said to Justin and just smiled at him. He shook his head and laughed and rubbed his face. Sam looked at Brian and shook his arm. "Come on and snap out of it. I told I made this day a lot less awkward for you. Meeting your family for the first time is hard. I just made it ten times better." Sam said, smiling at him.

"Are you ok daddy?" Gus asked. Brian cleared his throat.

"Yeah Sonny Boy. I just think I need a drink." Brian said, scratching his neck. Justin knew he was still in shock. Justin just chuckled and rubbed his back.

"This day definitely didn't go the way I expected it at all." Justin joked.

"Samantha June go get Brian a strong drink." Cynthia said. Sam looked over at her.

"You made Mimosa's. You always tell daddy and Sawyer that at this time of day it's to early for a strong drink." Sam said.

"Well I think I can break my own rule for my grandson. Especially after you putting that scared look on his face. Go get him whatever he wants." Cynthia told her. Sam nodded.

"Alright what do you want?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have Beam would you?" Brian asked. Sam laughed and looked at Sawyer.

"Wow he really is your son. I'll be right back." Sam said, and walked inside the house.

"I'm really sorry about her." Sawyer said.

"Mom was the one that really wanted another kid. I tried to convince them to give her up for adoption when she came out screaming." Derek said. He must have realized what he said, because he just covered his forehead.

"That's your husband." Meredith said to Julianna.

"I am, so sorry. I've been making that joke her whole life. I'm really sorry." Derek said sadly. Sam came back with a glass, and whole bottle of Beam for Brian.

"Drink up." Sam said. She looked around at the table. "What's wrong?" she asked. Brian poured his drink and held up his glass to Derek.

"To who can make the most inappropriate jokes." Brian said. Justin had to smile at his uncle's face. He let out a deep breath of relief, and held up his glass. Brian downed the whole glass. Sam sat down and he smiled at her. "So your brother tried to convince your parents to give you up for adoption huh." Brian said. Sam looked over at Derek.

"Oh my God you made an adoption joke? Even I'm not that retarded." Sam said, sipping her Mimosa. Everyone started putting food onto their plates and eating.

"So let me get this straight. You've known Justin since last year, and you just met Brian a few months ago?" Meredith asked. Sam smiled.

"Yep." she said.

"And then you see a picture of Justin and Brian last night, after Sawyer told us he has a son, and you say nothing when you see the picture of them?" Meredith asked.

"Pretty much." Sam said, and smiled at Sawyer. "The second I saw him I said he looked just like my brother." she said.

"Actually no that wasn't what you said. I believe the words were 'My God this man is dreamy. It's a damn shame he's gay. I'd so...never mind" Justin stopped, realizing what he was about to say.

"Oh God it must have been bad. For the first time our little sister is blushing from embarrassment" Derek joked. They had a good laugh at her and she rubbed her face.

"Yeah well it had to happen sometime. I think my next statement started out with, I take that back." Sam said.

"Yeah but then you said, forget it, he's not my brother. I'd still..." Justin trailed off. Meredith, Derek, Julianna and Carver all laughed loudly and hooted. Brian even smiled down at her.

"I wanted a sweet, soft spoken daughter." Mark said. Sam whipped her head to look at her father.

"Please. I've kept both of you young." Sam defended herself. She took a sip of her drink. "I even have my wedding invitation in my mailbox at home." she said, bouncing up and down. Brian looked at Justin.

"You're going to their wedding?" Meredith asked.

"I guess it's a good thing that you brought those invites then. She just made that decision for us." Brian whispered. Justin smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Can I have the keys?" Justin asked. Brian nodded and pulled the keys out of his pocket. "I'll be right back. I just have to get something out of the car." Justin said, standing up.

"Can I help daddy?" Gus asked. He was sitting between Sawyer and Meredith Justin smiled.

"Yes you can sir." Justin said. Gus hopped out excitedly and they walked back inside the house.

"He looks just like you Brian." Meredith said.

"And he's so sweet. He's really taken to Sawyer." Cynthia said.

"Thank you." Brian said.

"You should see him with Teresa. He's already attached to her." Sawyer said.

"Now if we could only get you attached to her." Sam said. Sawyer glared at her, and Sami just raised one eyebrow at him.

"So he calls Justin daddy to?" Julianna asked. Brian cleared his throat.

"Just since the other day actually. He says Justin is his other daddy. Since we're getting married." Brian said, sipping his drink.

"I think it's sweet." Sam said. Then she clapped her hands. "Oh my God he gets to call me auntie Sammy to." she said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"So is he with you and Justin a lot?" Meredith asked.

"He is now a days. The house that we're having remodeled is across the street from his mommy and butch's house." Brian said. Sawyer snorted.

"She's not butch at all. Brian has an on-going war with Melanie. I guess you could technically say Gus' other mommy." Sawyer said.

"Mel isn't Gus' other mother though. They're his parents. They're the one's who are raising him. They just needed a little help in getting a baby. And how could I say no to one of my oldest friends...I actually didn't expect to care that much until Gus was actually here." Brian said.

"I talked to Angela last night. She said Teresa was gushing all about Lindsay and Melanie." Sam said. Before anyone could say anything, Gus came running back in. He had envelopes in his hands, and ran around the table handing them out. He gave one to Sawyer, Meredith, Derek and Cynthia, and sat back down. Justin sat back down next to Brian, smiling. "Where's mine?" Sam asked.

"As you already stated, yours is in your mailbox." Brian said sarcastically to her.

"It's for your wedding." Cynthia said. Sawyer looked up at Brian.

"You're inviting us to your wedding." Sawyer said. Justin could tell he was getting choked up. Brian nodded.

"I guess I can't just invite one of your sisters and that's it. Would be a bit rude and very un-family friendly." Brian said. Sawyer nodded his head and looked down at the invitation.

"I can't wait." Sawyer said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh thank you Brian. Thank you Justin. We can't wait to go." Cynthia said.

"When is it?" Sam asked.

"Oh God." Derek said. Carver burst out laughing.

"What?" Sam asked. She leaned over and took the invite from her father. Her eyes widened and she raised her hands up cheering. And then started laughing.

"What's going on?" Justin asked. Everyone was moaning and groaning, and Sam was just laughing.

"May 31st is my birthday. Your getting married on my birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" Sam cheered and laughed. Gus laughed at her. Brian turned to Justin.

"We can change the date can't we? I don't want to share that day with her." Brian said. Sam gasped and everyone started laughing. She punched Brian in the arm, making him chuckle.

"Oh I like this kid already. Definitely one of us." Derek said.

"Well tough luck on changing the date. I wanted the hotel last time we tried to get married, and it wasn't available. The next opening was August. And it's probably longer now." Justin said.

"Yes Miss. Kinney." Brian joked. Justin hit his other arm.

"Happy birthday to me." Sam sang.

"Oh great we're gonna hear that all day." Brian groaned.

"Oh shut up. I don't mind giving up my 29th birthday for you two to get married. It only is the last birthday I'll ever have in my twenties. It's no big deal." Sam said, making a sad face. Justin laughed and Brian's mouth fell open. He looked back over at Sawyer, and pointed at Sam.

"It's supposed to be our day, and she's trying to make me feel bad because it's her birthday. Like Justin purposely chose that date." Brian said. Sawyer glared at her, while everyone else chuckled.

"Welcome to the family. No matter what, it's always about Sam. Look how today turned out." Derek joked.

"She's just joking. She'll be fine." Cynthia said, looking pointedly at her youngest daughter.

"So just put on those how many of you are coming. I know you have children. They're all invited to." Justin said.

"Oh I wouldn't invite them. They're the Devils Spawn." Sam said.

"Yeah they take after you." Meredith said. Sam made a face.

"Now how come Miss. Samantha doesn't have any Devil's Spawn of her own?" Brian asked. Justin could tell he was back to his usual flirting, although toned down a bit because she was related to him, with Sam again. She just laughed.

"Oh God are you kidding me? I love all my nieces and nephews and all my friends kids. But my own? No thanks. I like sleeping through the night. I love spoiling them and getting them all riled up, but then I get to send them back off to mommy and daddy." she joked. Justin noticed that Brian's family just kind of stared at her quietly.

"Sammy." Mark said. She looked over, and then made a face. She looked back at her glass and chuckled.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get used to the fact that you three are family. I'm used to saying that when anyone who's not family is around. But you guys are now..." Sam said. She took a deep breath, looked up at Brian and Justin and smiled. "Me and Josh have been trying to get pregnant since we got married. Not really trying. We didn't do anything to stop it when we first got married. We didn't do anything to protect against it. And after two years, we realized I wasn't getting pregnant...so we went and had all these crazy tests done. There's nothing wrong with us, and they there's no medical reason why we're not pregnant. Unexplained...So we've tried all these different things. Fertility drugs. In vitro. We tried a surrogate. My egg and his sperm. Then we tried just my egg, or just his sperm. But nothing worked. So we decided to just stop everything. Let nature run it's course. By the time I turn 29, we're going to start the adoption process. You have to wait on some lists a while. By the time we're 30...we're going to give up the hope that we'll have our own baby. But we'll adopt a house full of kids." Sam said, smiling sadly at them. She drank the rest of her drink. "Perfect timing to go get a refill inside." She said, standing up.

"Me to." Meredith said, downing her drink and standing up.

"Me three." Julianna said, trying to drink the rest of hers, following Sam inside the house. Justin and Brian looked back at the rest of the family. Stunned by the fact that she had just admitted that.

"I've known her almost a year...and I've never seen her that serious before. I had no idea." Justin said.

"If your not related by blood or marriage to either her or Josh, you don't know about it." Cynthia said. Josh cleared his throat.

"What you see is what you get with Sam. The greatest thing about her, is how she is in front of you, is how she is behind your back. She always the loud, happy, obnoxious girl that we all love." Josh said, the family chuckling. "But we're the one's who know her best. She doesn't have to hide her sadness here. She's allowed to speak freely, and cry freely about not being able to have a baby. She doesn't hide that from our family." Josh said.

"Heavy stuff for the first day in the family." Derek said, chuckling.

"I guess it's only fair. You had to deal with mine your first night at the loft." Justin said to Sawyer.

"Oh yeah. I heard Teresa kicked some major...butt." Derek said, looking at Gus. He hadn't paid attention to any of the conversation. He was playing with the coloring book Sawyer had given him.

"I couldn't believe she did that." Justin admitted.

"I can. That girl has fire in her." Cynthia said, smiling.

"Now if we could just get her to marry my brother." Sam said as she sat back down. Meredith and Julianna sitting down back in their seats.

"Mind your own business." Sawyer said. Sam looked over at Brian and Justin.

"He's been married three times to these barbie doll blondes. The anti-Teresa." Sam told them, laughing.

"If my grandson wasn't sitting here right now, I'd jump over this table and-"

"What? Come on. What are you gonna do?" Sam asked, snarling at him.

"Alright that's enough." Mark warned her. She glared at Sawyer.

"What is wrong with you?" Sawyer demanded.

"You waited until last night to tell us you had a son. That's what my problem is. Teresa's whole family knows. Her brothers and sisters always knew about Brian. Her nieces and nephews know. You never trusted us with that. That is what's wrong with me. You know every detail about me, Derek and Meredith, and you kept the biggest secret to yourself." Sam blurted out. Josh put his hand on her arm.

"They also had to mourn that loss right along with Teresa. It was bad enough that I had to watch Teresa suffer, and then my parents. But I wasn't going to do that to my siblings. I wasn't going to have you go through that pain. It was my fault. And I didn't want anyone else to suffer because I was stupid and lost my son. So be pissy all you want. This isn't about you." Sawyer said, trying to keep his temper under control. He stood up and walked into the house. Sam just smiled at Justin and Brian.

"He'll be fine. I've been pushing his buttons for years. I just want to make him suffer a bit before I tell him I'm not really mad at him." Sam said. Justin's eyes widened.

"I'll go get him." Derek said. To Justin's shock, Brian stood up.

"Why don't you allow me." Brian said. He looked back over at Justin. "Wish me luck." he whispered. Justin watched him as he walked into the house.

Brian looked around for a moment, and found Sawyer in the dining room, staring out the window. "You're sister is..." Brian trailed off.

"Every bad word in the book?" Sawyer finished for him as Brian came to stand next to him, leaning back against the chairs.

"One of the few heteros that I like." Brian said. Sawyer looked back, and chuckled. He went back to looking at the window.

"We're a bit more loud then this. Everyone is more reserved today, because I didn't want to scare you off. Make you uncomfortable. But Sammy...she just can be to much sometimes. I know she's just trying to get a rise out of me. Make me feel like the shitiest person in the world for not trusting her with my secret. Punish me. But..." Sawyer trailed off.

"Listen...she's actually right about something." Brian said. Sawyer turned around, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "She made it less awkward for me...her, craziness, is exactly what I needed. So I wouldn't get to mad at her...and I her owe a lot." Brian said. Sawyer tilted his head. "Justin would have gone to Italy if it wasn't for her. I don't know what would have happened. I know that he would have honored his commitment, and stayed in Italy for a year...and who knows where he would have gone from there. He was afraid to say no, that he didn't want to go. He was afraid to admit that he was miserable and wanted to come home...she made him realize what he wanted...I would have supported him, no matter what he chose. But she made him stand up and figure out what it was. In her very creative way of course." Brian said, making Sawyer laugh. "We're here because Samantha sent him home...I wouldn't have gone to the hospital to see Joan, if Justin hadn't brought me. I wouldn't have gotten that test done, if Justin hadn't made me. I never would have found out I was adopted. And I never would have looked for you. Justin did that. And Justin could only do that, because Sam sent him home." Brian said. Sawyer smiled. "So don't tell her I told you this. Because I think it would feed her big head, but the only reason that we met is because of her...so I wouldn't be to angry at her." Brian said. Sawyer laughed and moaned.

"Don't tell her that's the reason why. She'll never let any of us live it down." Sawyer said. Brian nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so in this chapter, you're going to meet Brian's cousins on Sawyer's side. Just wanted to give you the heads up, and a little guide to who's who! Thanks for the comments so far!**

**Cynthia and Mark-Brian's grandparents**

**Sawyer-Brian's dad**

**Meredith and Carver-Sawyer's sister and brother-in-law**

**Allison- 16**

**Spencer-13**

**Mackenzie-10**

**Zoey-8**

**Derek and Julianna- Sawyer's brother and sister-in-law**

**Parker-13**

**Alexis-10**

**Chloe-7**

**Caleb-3**

**Sam and Josh-Sawyer's sister and brother-in-law**

CHAPTER 19

Brian and Sawyer had waited a few minutes before coming back out. It was awkward at first, but then conversation settled into the wedding. "So I've never been to a gay wedding before." Derek said. Sam burst out laughing and Meredith threw a piece of food at him. "What I just want to know if you have to wear a dress or something pink." Derek said.

"Oh good Heavens." Cynthia said in embarrassment, covering her face. Justin just laughed.

"You'd be the only one dressed like that." Brian said. Derek just smiled.

"So do you throw a bouquet?" Derek asked. Cynthia reached over and slapped his hand.

"Will you stop embarrassing these boys. And your brother." Cynthia said. Justin and Brian just laughed.

"That's one tradition that we'll be forgoing. I'm not walking down the isle with flowers. But there's other traditions that me and Emmett are going through that we still want to do. Emmett's our friend, but he's also planning the wedding. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. He's amazing at party planning." Justin said.

"Emmett might wear a dress." Brian said. Justin hit his stomach.

"Any Drag Queens going?" Derek asked. Julianna slapped his arm.

"Well sort of. Darren will be there. But he only does drag when he's performing. He just lip syncs to old songs. Shanda Leer." Justin said, shaking his shoulders. Brian rolled his eyes. "But he'll be dressed in normal mens clothing. He's not performing at the wedding.

"Thank God." Brian muttered.

"So then what makes your wedding gay?" Derek asked.

"Besides the obvious groom and groom making out?" Sam asked. Everyone laughed. "You are such a moron Derek." Sam said.

"The matching Vera Wang dresses." Brian told him, making the group laugh more. Justin was happy that Brian was feeling more comfortable.

"So are there gonna be a lot of gay guys there?" Derek asked.

"I can't sit next to him anymore." Julianna said and switched seats with Carver.

"Quite a few." Justin told him.

"Any lesbians?" Carver asked. Meredith hit him.

"Don't egg Derek on." Meredith said.

"We don't associate with lesbians. The only one's we do are Gus' mothers. Lesbians are a whole other breed of life form" Brian said, shivering. Justin just laughed and covered his face.

"What's the cake topper going to look like?" Julianna asked. Brian crossed his eyes.

"I actually haven't found a good one yet. Emmett's looking in to a place that makes them for each couple, so I can have them design what I want. All the gay one's that I found look WAY to gay." Justin joked.

"What's way to gay?" Derek asked.

"Stupid and ugly. So I've kinda done a few different sketches of what I wanted. I'm kinda going back and forth between something traditional, and having them just stand there, or something cute like them kissing, or something totally funny like a little blonde guy holding onto a tall brunette by his tie and he's trying to run away." Justin said, laughing.

"I think any way that you do it is good. It's your wedding. Don't ever do anything that someone else wants you to do. Down to the last detail. Everything should be perfect according to you." Meredith said.

"Spoken like a true daughter who's mother tried to take over the wedding." Derek said. Cynthia gasped and hit his head.

"I did no such thing." Cynthia said. She turned to Brian and Justin. "I had the most fun helping Meredith plan her wedding. I didn't make any of the decisions at all. It was her day. And she made everything perfect." Cynthia said, smiling at Meredith.

"My mom was great. My mother in law though..." Meredith trailed off. Carver's eye bulged out.

"Don't bring my mother into this. She loved our wedding. She still talks about the little tiny flower petals over the table cloths." Carver said. Meredith just laughed.

"I could have done with more beer at my wedding." Derek said. Julianna rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll have plenty of alcohol at our wedding. It's at this beautiful hotel that we'll all be staying at. So we'll have the wedding and reception there. And we'll do the rehearsal the night before, but that dinner will be somewhere else." Justin said.

"I can't wait for your wedding. It's the first queer wedding I'll ever be at." Sam said, laughing.

"Do you have to say that?" Sawyer asked. She glared at him.

"Oh it's ok. We say those words all the time. It's different when you use it in a negative way." Justin said.

"Well I can't wait for it. And to think, we all may have missed the wedding of the century." Sam said, glaring at Sawyer. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright. If I say I'm sorry will you get off my back?" Sawyer demanded. Sam shrugged her shoulders "I'm sorry Sammy. I din't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry for never telling you the truth. Are you happy now?" Sawyer said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah ok." she said. But she looked back up and smiled at him. Josh pinched her side. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

"Come clean with him already." Josh said. Sam's eyes widened.

"Shut up." she hissed.

"Come clean with me about what?" Sawyer demanded. Sam looked at him, and then back at Josh.

"Oh you are so screwed." Sam said, and hit Josh's shoulder. She turned back and rubbed her face, taking a deep breath. "I've known since I was about 15 years old that you had a son." Sam said. Sawyer's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" Cynthia asked.

"And why didn't you ever tell me?" Meredith asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well when I was ten, I was snooping through mom and dads stuff, and found these adoption papers. But I didn't really understand what I was reading, and never really thought to much about it. But that summer when Teresa's family was visiting, that time that we all got drunk. My first time being drunk." Sam said, her three siblings nodding. "Well Angela kind of let it slip out." Sam said. She glared at Josh again, and turned back to her family. "So I went looking for those papers again when we came home, and realized it was true. I didn't know if she was just talking drunken craziness, but when I saw the papers again I knew it was true." she said.

"Why on earth do you always feel it's your God given right to go snooping?" Cynthia asked. Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

"I like snooping. It's fun." Sam said.

"She came in handy when we wanted to steal your spare cash." Derek joked.

"Didn't you think it was weird when I showed you that picture of Brian? You noticed he looked like Sawyer. Why didn't you tell Sawyer then? Or tell me?" Justin asked.

"Well I did ask you. Remember we were on the phone, I was making those jokes about if Brian was adopted? But you said no, and started talking about his parents, and you walking out of Brian's bedroom, asking if he was coming back to bed, and that's how she found out he was gay." Sam said. The family started making noises.

"Don't you think Brian and Justin might have wanted to keep that story quiet?" Meredith asked, laughing.

"It's ok." Justin said, blushing.

"You just made me apologize, when you knew all these years?" Sawyer asked. She smiled.

"Call it even?" she asked smiling at him. Sawyer nodded. The family laughed.

"Finally a truce. I don't know how much more of that I could have taken." Cynthia said. All of a sudden they heard a bunch of noise come from inside the house. Screaming kids and the door slamming.

"Oh God they're back." Sam said. A bunch of kids came running out at one time, yelling. Mark whistled loudly and they all stopped.

"What is going on?" Cynthia asked.

"They were all terrible. I couldn't keep track of all of them. I had to do a freaken Amber Alert on Chloe. She just decided to wander off and hang out at the front gate to the park." the oldest girl yelled. Justin thought she looked like she had been run over. She seemed overwhelmed. "Alexis and Mackenzie decided to beat each other up. Zoey started a fight with some boy-"

"And I won!" Zoey said. Meredith reached over and slapped her hand.

"Spencer and Parker were no help. They had they're friends down there, so they decided to hang out and play spin the freaken bottle behind the bleachers. And Caleb cried THE WHOLE TIME!" she yelled.

"Who were you making out with?" Carver asked one of the girls.

"Make out with anyone cute?" Derek asked the son. Julianna reached over and hit him.

"If you heathens haven't noticed, we have company. Your new cousins are here. How about we show them that we have some class." Sam said. Brian turned his head over to Sam.

"I think you threw class out the window hours ago." Brian said. She rolled her eyes.

"They're all awful, and no amount of money is keeping me out there with them any longer." the girl said.

"Come sit with auntie Sammy, Ali." Sam said. Ali stomped over and sat in Sam's lap.

"This is my daughter Allison." Meredith said. She looked around at her other kids and pointed them out as she named them. "Spencer...Mackenzie...and Zoey." Meredith said.

"And my evil spawn." Derek said. "Parker...Alexis...Chloe and Caleb." Derek said, picking Caleb up into his lap.

"This is my son guys. This is Brian." Sawyer said, and then pointed to Justin. "And his fiance Justin. And their son, Gus." Sawyer said. All the kids started talking at once, and brought Gus inside to play. Allison went over and sat in Gus' seat.

"They're all evil." Allison said as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"Will an extra 100 bucks get rid of your shitty mood?" Sawyer asked. Allison looked over at him.

"200." she said. He nodded his head, pulled out his wallet and handed her two hundred dollar bills. She smiled. "Shitty mood gone." she said. Justin and Brian chuckled. She looked over at them and tilted her head. "You guys don't look gay." Allison said. Brian's eyes widened in surprise, and Justin and Sam started laughing.

"What exactly are us gay guys supposed to look like?" Brian asked. She sat back against her chair again.

"I just figured you'd have on some obnoxiously loud shirt, super tight skinny jeans, eyeliner on and a gay voice." Allison said. Sam burst out laughing. Brian smiled sarcastically at her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I'm not that kind of gay guy." Brian said. He looked over at Justin. "And if he was like that, he wouldn't be sitting next to me right now." Brian told her.

"Although there's nothing wrong with those kind of guys. You have to be comfortable with who you are. If you like the loud shirts, then more power to you. But there's no standard gay way to dress or to talk or how to live." Justin informed her.

"How do you even know anything about gay guys?" Josh asked, throwing a piece of bread at Allison.

"Because that's how all the gay guys at my school are." she informed him. Brian and Justin chuckled.

"Kids now a days." Brian grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Like I said. Everyone has to be comfortable with who they are. And there's no standard way for a homosexual to act." Justin told her.

"You look more metrosexual then homosexual." Allison told Brian. Justin chuckled, and Sam and Josh burst out laughing.

"My God are you going to criticize him the whole time he's here?" Meredith asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the truth. I wouldn't think he was gay if I was walking down the street. He's dressed in Prada, but metrosexual guys like that. He talks normal. But it isn't till I see when he smiles at him that I know he's into guys." Allison said as she popped a potato in her mouth from Sawyer's plate. Sawyer just laughed.

"You get all that from sitting here for three minutes?" Justin asked.

"I'm extremely intelligent for my age." Allison said, and smiled.

"I kinda like her." Brian told Meredith.

"You want her? She's to much of a smart ass for my taste." Carver said, glaring at her.

"Then who would watch all your offspring?" Allison asked.

"That's very true. Don't get rid of her till my kids can watch themselves." Derek said.

"So your 35." Allison said, pointing to Brian. He nodded. She looked at Justin. "How old are you? You don't look old at all." Allison asked.

"Are you saying I look old?" Brian asked.

"I've been saying that for years." Justin said. Brian turned, and Justin made one of his goofy smiles. He looked back to Allison. "I'm 23 years old." He told her. Her eyes widened.

"Well well. We have a Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher in the family." Allison joked.

"Oh goodness make her stop." Cynthia told Meredith. Sawyer covered her mouth, but she pushed it away.

"They're family. Family doesn't keep secrets from each other. Unlike uncle Sawyer. I'm just trying to get to know my cousin." Allison said. "Are you moving here? Because I've been the oldest grandchild for 16 years, and am all to happy to throw over the reigns to you. Babysitting duties, setting a good example and all that crap." Allison said. The group laughed.

"I don't babysit." Brian informed her.

"Why don't you go inside and play with Gus. He's a lot cuter then the other grandkids. He's actually nice and sweet. Not a heathen like the rest of you." Derek said. Allison rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll be back with more questions later." Allison said, and went inside. Justin laughed.

"She's got a lot of spunk." Justin said. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's only going to get worse." Meredith said. Brian turned to Sam.

"She kind of reminds me of you. Are you sure she's not your kid?" Brian asked. Sam smiled.

"I taught her everything she knows." Sam said, making her voice try to sound scary.

"So do you think you all will be able to make it to the wedding?" Justin asked them.

"Is it alright to cancel your birthday party and do it for another weekend?" Cynthia asked. Sam smiled.

"Hell yes. We can do it a couple weeks before." Sam said, smiling at Brian and Justin. "I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world." she told them.

"Well our weekend just freed up. So count us all in." Cynthia said. Justin smiled at them.

Sawyer and Derek went out and got their suitcases and brought it upstairs to the guest room. Everyone would be staying in the house, so they had a roll away bed for Gus that was in their room for now, but Sawyer said if he was feeling comfortable, there was the T.V. room that all the kids would be sleeping in, and if he was ok, he could stay with his cousins. They were going to let Gus decide later on. Brian figured he'd choose his cousins. They had taken him under their wing. Gus was in heaven. He was having the time of his life, even if most of his cousins were girls. Everyone, including the adults, really fought for Gus' attention. They all wanted to spend time with him.

It was in the afternoon that Brian's grandfather suggested swimming that got all the kids out of the house, and into the pool. Brian knew that Gus was taking swimming lessons, but wasn't good on his own yet, so he and Justin decided to join them. All the other adults settled around the pool or in the pool. Justin smiled as he watched Brian blowing up the floaties for Gus, and fitting them on his arms. Brian and Justin hopped right in, with Gus holding onto Brian.

"You ok there Sonny Boy?" Brian asked. Gus nodded happily.

"You three look over here. I want a picture." Sam said. Brian and Justin turned to see Sam holding a camera. Justin and Gus smiled, but Brian glared. "Come on smile Brian. It's our first picture of you guys. Pretend like you like us." Sam said. Brian rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Justin your phone is ringing. Looks like Lindsay is trying to FaceTime you." Julianna said from the table, where Justin's phone was, and started walking over with it.

"You can answer it." Justin said. Sam held her hand out for it as Julianna answered it and gave it to her, running back over to Caleb. Sam held the phone out, and Justin could tell she flipped the camera so it would see them, and not her.

"HI GUSSY!" they heard Lindsay say.

"HI MOMMY!" Gus said. Brian chuckled and walked closer to the edge of the pool.

"Hi Gus." they heard Mel.

"HI MOMMY!" Gus repeated.

"Are you having a good time?" Lindsay asked. He nodded excitedly

"Yes we're swimming in the pool with my cousins." Gus said.

"Are you having fun with your new cousins?" Mel asked.

"Yes there's a lot of them. And we played inside with some toys, and now we're all in the pool. See!" he said, pointing the the rest of the pool. Sam moved the phone around, so they could see the backyard.

"Who's holding the phone if you three are in the pool?" Melanie asked. Justin jumped up next to Sam, and she flipped the camera so it showed the two of them. Justin waved.

"Hey guys. This is Sam. Josh's wife." Justin said, trying not to laugh. Lindsay and Mel looked at each other.

"They're hanging out with you and Brian's family?" Lindsay asked.

"I guess you shouldn't call me Josh's wife. I'm more of Brian's auntie Sammy." Sam said, bouncing up and down.

"I'm not calling you that." Brian said from the pool. She glared at him.

"Wait what?" Mel asked. Justin laughed.

"Sam is Sawyer's little sister." Justin said. They're eyes widened. "Small world huh." Justin said.

"No kidding. That's incredible." Mel said.

"Well we've heard so much about you from Justin. We can't wait to meet you. That's so exciting that your family. And unbelievable." Lindsay said.

"I know I can't wait to meet you two either." Sam said. She turned her head as Sawyer was coming outside. "Sawyer come here. Brian's lesbians are on FaceTime." Sam announced. Justin's eyes widened and Brian burst out laughing. Sawyer came running over, sitting next to Sam.

"Hello girls. Missing your little guy?" Sawyer asked.

"Like crazy. But he's having such a good time. We're so happy for you all." Lindsay said, with Mel nodding.

"Thank you for letting him come with the boys. It means a lot to me and my family. And he's having the time of his life. Everyone just adores him." Sawyer said.

"He takes after me." Brian said. They all laughed while Mel rolled her eyes.

"Take them on a tour Sawyer. Let them meet mom and dad." Sam said, putting the phone in his hand. Sawyer laughed and stood up. He walked over to his parents with the phone.

"Daddy come back in." Gus said. Justin smiled at him.

"That is to stinking cute. How does it feel to be called daddy." Sam said, nudging his shoulder.

"It feels euphoric" Justin admitted, and slipped back into the pool, walking over to Brian and Gus. Everyone was having a good time, and Gus was just holding onto Brian. "What's it feel like? To have all your cousins around?" Justin asked. Brian rolled his eyes.

"They're all a bunch of kids." Brian said. Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"So. You're just the oldest. But these kids share the same blood as you. And Gus. And they adore Gus." Justin said, tickling Gus and making him laugh.

"It will be interesting." Brian said. Justin just smiled at him.

"What about having all the aunts and uncles around. That's pretty cool you gotta admit." Justin said. Brian nodded his head. "And how crazy is it that Sam is related to you. She was my friend, and we never knew you two were related. How amazing is that? I still can't wrap my head around it." Justin said. Brian chuckled at Justin's rambling.

"Who knew your fag hag would turn into my aunt. That's just creepy." Brian said, making Justin chuckle.

"Wanna come swim with me Gus? I'll hold on tight to you." Allison said as she swam over to him. Gus looked at Brian.

"She'll be careful with you Sonny Boy. She's your cousin. And older cousins always take extra special care of their little cousins." Brian told him. Gus smiled and turned to Allison, who was holding out her arms.

"Ok." he said. She smiled and took him from Brian, and swam over to the other kids. Brian and Justin swam back to sit on the steps in the shallow end, watching Gus.

"He asked Lindsay one time why he had no cousins to play with. One of his friends in Canada had a birthday party, and he had lots of brothers and sisters, and tons of cousins, aunts and uncles. He didn't understand why he didn't have any." Brian said as Spencer, who was 13, leaned up and kissed Gus' cheek. He chuckled. "Now he has eight of them." Brian said.

"Just wait till we go to Teresa's this weekend. She said her oldest brother alone has seven kids, and have started having kids of their own." Justin said, making Brian chuckle. Justin picked Brian's arm up to wrap around his own shoulder, so he could lean into Brian. "So. Are you happy we came here?" Justin asked. Brian looked down at him.

"Yeah Sunshine. I believe I am. How did I ever get along without you?" Brian asked. Justin just smiled at him.

"I already told you, you didn't." Justin told him. Brian leaned down and kissed him.

"Great now we gotta watch two fags making out in the family pool." Sam said from the other end. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "What a freaken disgrace to the family name." She said.

"Samantha June." Cynthia said from the table. Sam turned around and looked at her mother, who was holding up the phone talking to Mel and Linds.

"Come on." Brian whispered to Justin, getting out of the pool, and walking up to Sam. She had been turned around, so she didn't see them get out and come over to her. She looked up at them.

"What are you two queers doing?" Sam asked.

"Samantha June will you stop it!" Cynthia said. She turned back around to talk to her mother.

"Mother they don't care. They call themselves fags, queers and homos all the time." Sam said. Brian winked at Justin. Brian grabbed Sam from under her arms and yanked her up. Justin swooped down and grabbed her feet and they swung her into the air. "LET ME DOWN!" Sam screamed. Everyone turned their attention to the three of them.

"Now what were you calling us?" Brian asked.

"I believe she called us fags." Justin said. Everyone started laughing.

"AND QUEERS!" one of the kids yelled.

"AND SHE CALLED YOU HOMOS EARLIER!" another one of the kids yelled.

"DON'T YOU ARE THROW ME IN ASSHOLES! I DON'T WANT MY HAIR WET!" Sam screamed. Brian laughed.

"What do you think Sunshine? You think we should throw her in?" Brian asked. The kids all yelled and cheered to throw her in.

"DADDY! MAKE THEM STOP!" Sam screamed. Brian and Justin laughed and looked over at Brian's grandparents. Brian's grandfather was holding Justin's phone out.

"I flipped the screen so Brian's lesbian's can watch." Mark said. Justin burst out laughing. They heard Mel and Lindsay protest that they weren't Brian's lesbians.

"Did I mention how much I love that name for them Sunshine?" Brian joked. Justin just shook his head.

"JOSH MAKE THEM PUT ME DOWN!" Sam screamed. Josh was holding Caleb in the water.

"Sorry baby. I have a three year old in my arms who doesn't know how to swim." Josh said. Everyone laughed.

"On three?" Brian asked. Justin nodded.

"1." Brian said as they started swinging her.

"I DON'T WANT MY HAIR WET!" Sam screamed.

"2." Justin said.

"I'LL KICK THE BOTH OF YOU IN THE BALLS!" Sam screamed. Justin and Brian looked at each other and smiled.

"3!" They both screamed and threw her in the water. Everyone was laughing, as she came above the water yelling at them.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she got out of the pool. Justin and Brian just stood there smiling as she stomped away and into the house.

"Don't worry about her. She's just gonna go blow dry her hair." Meredith said. Justin and Brian just smiled. It was a good day. Everyone passed around Justin's phone so they could meet Gus' two moms. Justin couldn't believe how fast the day went, hanging out by the pool. Justin stayed close to Brian the whole day, in case Brian didn't want to be by himself. He knew that being here today was overwhelming for him. But Brian seemed to be having a good time. Gus was having the time of his life, and barely made it through dinner before Brian was laying him down in the T.V. room to sleep. Brian made sure that Gus knew where he and Justin were staying in case that he needed them. But he was so tired, they knew he wouldn't wake up. Brian's grandparents went to bed, and most of the kids were asleep, except for the teenagers who promised to be quiet and just watch movies.

Sam was whispering to Josh, who was just smiling. The adults were all in the living room, when Sam ran over and grabbed her purse. "Ok none of you go to sleep. Me and Josh will be back in 20 minutes. 30 minutes tops." Sam said excitedly as she was slipping on her shoes.

"Where are you going?" Sawyer asked.

"Come on I want to go to bed." Meredith said.

"Just shut up and wait. We'll be right back. Come on." She said, grabbing Josh's hand and running out the door.

"You know she's making a Taco Bell run." Julianna said. Meredith groaned.

"Why's she making a Taco Bell run?" Justin asked. They we're all sitting around the living room. Justin had his feet curled up and he was leaning his head on Brian's shoulder.

"A Taco Bell run is what we do when we wanna get stoned. We need munching food." Derek said. Meredith groaned again.

"I don't want to get stoned tonight." Meredith groaned. Carver laughed and patted her leg.

"Maybe she'll let you get out of it." Carver joked.

"Do you know my sister?" Meredith asked.

"Little Miss Samantha? A pot head?" Brian joked.

"Sawyer created a monster. He's the one who made us all smoke it. He's the one who started the Taco Bell runs." Meredith said, making them all laugh.

"Actually it was Teresa. And I never heard any of you complaining." Sawyer chuckled.

"Oh my God you and Teresa smoke?" Justin asked, laughing.

"Well it was her oldest brother Vance who let us. We always got the munchies. She was the one who figured out Taco Bell was the best food to eat when getting stoned. It's been a family tradition for both our siblings every since." Sawyer laughed.

"Do your parents know?" Justin asked.

"Mom would kill us." Derek laughed out. Justin looked at Brian.

"It's tuna macaroni salad for me." Brian snickered.

"With Debbie." Justin said, shaking his head. "I can't believe she likes getting high." Justin said in disbelief.

"You're not supposed to know. So shut up little twat." Brian grumbled, slapping his head. 20 minutes later, Sam and Josh came running back in with bags of Taco Bell.

"Alright kids. Head upstairs to my room. And don't wake mommy and daddy." Sam sang. Her and Josh led the group up the stairs and down the hall to her childhood room. Justin and Brian had to laugh. Her bedroom was hot pink and zebra striped. Sam opened a small door off to the side that you had to bend down to get through.

"What the fuck is this a secret room?" Brian asked.

"Yes. My room was bigger until my dad did this for me when I got into middle school. I wanted like some secret hide out that my parents were never allowed into. It just made it easier for all of us to hide out from mom and dad when we smoked. Come on." Sam said, going through. Inside was a smaller room. Like her room, it was hot pink, but no zebra stripes. It had big comfy black couches that was almost a full square, except for a corner not there, so they could walk into the middle and sit down. And huge black fuzzy bean bags in the middle. She tossed the bags down and moved the black book case aside, to open a window. "Did you shut my door?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Julianna said as she then closed the small door.

"Oh my God." Justin laughed as he looked around. "I wish I had a room like this when I was younger." Justin said. Brian sat down in one of the corners, where Justin sat down cuddled up next to him. Sam moved something in the book case, and showed off the lighters and rolling papers. She grabbed a tray and put it on the couch.

"Someone start rolling. I got the shit." Sam said climbing over the couch.

"I'll do it." Derek said and kneeled down on the floor and started rolling the pot.

"I officially like you all much more now." Brian joked.

"We are pretty bad ass. You get the first joint." Derek said, handing the joint to Brian. "We're not corrupting you are we?" Derek asked. Justin snorted as Brian took a lighter and lit the joint up.

"Please. It's the other way around." Justin said. Brian held the joint out for Justin to take a huff.

"That shits good." Brian said.

"We've been getting this stuff from the same family since Sawyer was a teenager. Going on like four generations of making this. It's all natural." Sam joked, taking a joint from Derek.

"Be careful will you. You always blurt out so many secrets that shouldn't be exposed when your stoned." Meredith joked.

"Secrets make us close." Sam joked.

"That sounds like some God awful teenage soap opera." Brian said. Sam laughed.

"Pretty Little Liars." Sam joked. After a few minutes, the joints were made, they were all spread out, and smoking up the room. Sam put a fan in the window and plugged it in, to help suck out all the pot smoke. "Pass me something to eat." Sam said. Carver took a taco out and threw it to her.

"She eats like a football player on a good day. She eats like a football team when she's high." Derek said. Justin laughed.

"I've seen her eat." Justin joked. He snuggled deeper into Brian's chest.

"How did you know you two were gay?" Julianna asked suddenly. Brian and Justin chuckled.

"Well do you want the clean, non explicit version? Or the truth?" Brian said.

"TRUTH!" Sam yelled, laughing. Josh put his hand over her mouth, laughing.

"Shhhh." Josh said.

"I want the truth." Meredith said.

"Bring it on baby." Derek laughed. Justin looked at Brian and laughed.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Justin laughed.

"The sight of pussy made me vomit." Brian said, making them all laugh.

"Yeah but, how did you know you liked guys?" Meredith asked.

"Because I got a hard-on every time I saw a guy. And was totally disgusted by boobs and vagina." Brian said, shivering at the thought. Everyone just laughed at him.

"Did you ever see one? A vagina? Maybe it's just because a dick was the first thing you saw." Derek asked.

"Oh I saw them. It just is the grossest thing I've ever seen in my life." Brian said, and shivered.

"So because you were afraid of vaginas, you're gay." Derek asked, laughing.

"Grossed out!" Brian leaned forward and informed him. Justin pulled him back so he could lay his head back down.

"What about you Justin?" Julianna asked. He just laughed.

"I just didn't look at girls, and feel what I was supposed to. I didn't even know if I really was at first. But then I went to Liberty Ave, which is the gay place in Pittsburgh, and I was standing under a light post, and out he walked and I saw him...Brian Kinney. I knew I was gay after that." Justin laughed.

"Just like that?" Sawyer asked. Justin nodded.

"I'm just that good." Brian said.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Meredith asked. Brian laughed.

"I have, and Sunshine definitely has." Brian laughed. Justin just covered his face.

"Oh my God you didn't tell me that." Sam said as she kicked Justin's leg.

"It was just once. My best friend Daphne was afraid to be with her boyfriend for the first time. She knows that it hurts some girls, so she wanted someone who understood that feeling of a first time." Justin said.

"So Sunshine here broke Daphne's cherry." Brian said. Justin smacked him in the stomach.

"Did you actually get off?" Sam asked. Sawyer threw a pillow at her, and Derek and Carver laughed loudly.

"Well he was 17 years old. Like I said then, all he had to do was rub up against a tree and he'd get a hard-on." Brian said.

"Will you shut up. Give me that." Justin said, snatching the joint away from Brian.

"I can't wait to meet Daphne. She's the original fag hag. I was just her replacement in New York." Sam laughed out.

"I can have two fag hags. But you'll love her." Justin said, smiling at her. Then he looked over at Brian. "Wait you've fucked Lindsay haven't you?" Justin asked.

"Wait what? Gus' mom?" Sam asked, sitting up.

"Lay back down." Brian told her. Sam rolled her eyes and laid back down with her head in Josh' lap, and her feet kicking Justin's legs. "We fooled around. Just in college. We were experimenting." Brian laughed out. Derek kicked Sawyer.

"Dude your sons fucked up." Derek laughed. Sawyer just laughed and rubbed his face.

"No shit." Sawyer said.

"God this night is almost perfect. All we need is Teresa here. Happily married to Sawyer, and we'd finally be one big happy family." Sam said. Sawyer threw a pillow at her face.

"Shut the fuck up with that." Sawyer told her. Justin sat up and held up his hands.

"Alright. Wait a minute." Justin said. Brian laughed.

"This stuff is good. Sunshine's already stoned." Brian said.

"It's organic weed. Mother fuckers really know how to make this shit." Sam laughed.

"You love Teresa." Justin said.

"Don't we alllll know it." Derek said. Sawyer hit him.

"Why don't you go and get her?" Justin asked, laughing at himself. Brian pulled him back.

"Pot makes Sunshine all giggly." Brian said.

"It's not that easy." Sawyer said.

"Why not? We've all known for years that you love her. And she loves you." Sam said. Sawyer just laid there, taking a few puffs of his joint. Meredith grabbed his and started to smoke it.

"She didn't want to marry me, because she said she couldn't be happy with me, if Brian wasn't here. If she couldn't be his mother, then she didn't deserve to be happy. So she won't marry me." Sawyer said. Brian could tell, even in his foggy state, that they were all shocked to hear that. Meredith leaned forward.

"That's why she won't marry you? That's been the reason this whole time?" Meredith asked. Sawyer nodded. She sat back, and then started laughing. Everyone looked at her. "That is the most fucked up thing I ever heard." Meredith said, still laughing.

"Well then. Wanna play Mission Impossible slash Matchmaker and put these two crazy kids back together?" Sam asked Justin. His eyes widened in excitement and sat up.

"YES!" Justin cheered. Brian pulled him back, laughing.

"Shhh Sunshine. You'll wake up the grandparents." Brian laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cynthia and Mark-Brian's grandparents**

**Sawyer-Brian's dad**

**Meredith and Carver-Sawyer's sister and brother-in-law**

**Allison- 16**

**Spencer-13**

**Mackenzie-10**

**Zoey-8**

**Derek and Julianna- Sawyer's brother and sister-in-law**

**Parker-13**

**Alexis-10**

**Chloe-7**

**Caleb-3**

**Sam and Josh-Sawyer's sister and brother-in-law**

CHAPTER 20

"Ok. We all have to tell a secret. So Brian and Justin get to know us better. They already know mine, Josh's and Sawyer's." Sam said. The others groaned. "And don't think you two are getting out of this. Being gay doesn't qualify as a secret. It doesn't even have to be a secret. Just something super serious" Sam informed them, lighting a new joint.

"Spilling our guts basically." Julianna said. Sam nodded her head and laid back down.

"I had two miscarriages before I had Allison." Meredith said.

"I'm sorry." Justin said.

"Shit this is going to get heavy." Brian said.

"I lost that bet in High school and had to run across the football field at the end of the game butt ass naked." Derek said, making them laugh.

"Mom and dad had a fit." Meredith laughed.

"What was the bet?" Justin asked. They all got quiet for a minute.

"Oh my God. I've been telling this story for years, and I don't even remember what the bet was." Derek said, and started laughing.

"That wasn't a good one. Something deep jack-hole." Sam said.

"Like the fact that I stole the answers to that midterm in High school?" Derek asked.

"No way." Justin said.

"Where were you when I was in high school?" Brian asked.

"I still can't believe you got away with that." Meredith said.

"I was drunk one night, coming out of a bar. This guy started a fight with me, and he had a knife. I ended up getting it away from him but it stabbed him." Carver said. He took another huff of the joint. Sawyer hit his knee.

"What happened to the guy?" Justin asked.

"He was alright. I didn't go to jail though because there was witnesses that it was self defense. Still not easy knowing you stabbed somebody." Carver said. He threw a pillow at Sam. "That good?" Carver asked. She nodded.

"My friend left me drunk at her boyfriends apartment with his roommate. She didn't even know him. And I woke up with him on top of me." Julianna said.

"I fucking hate this story." Derek said.

"I told you this was going to get heavy." Brian said.

"That's so awful." Justin said quietly. Julianna nodded.

"It's ok. Because once Derek found out, him, Sawyer and Carver went and beat the living shit out of him." Julianna said laughing. Meredith joined in her laughter, and then shaking her head.

"No it's not funny. It's the pot." Meredith laughed out.

"I was to young to go on the ass kicking spree. Mother fuckers." Josh said, making Brian and Josh laugh.

"I have one." Justin said, sitting up. "I don't remember my prom night, because this asshole at school came over and hit me in the head with a baseball bat. So I forget what happened at prom, and my hand still shakes and gets really bad cramps." Justin laughed, shaking his right hand. Brian leaned forward and reached across Justin to slap his hand.

"That's not funny." Brain told him, laying back down.

"So you lost your memory?" Julianna asked. Justin nodded.

"According to Daphne it was the best night of my life. Brian walked in and surprised me, and then danced with me. We had the floor to ourselves, with everyone watching. And we kissed at the very end and left." Justin said, and then held out his hands. "The best night of my life and I don't even remember." Justin laughed. Julianna sat up.

"Who is this asshole? The boys will go and kick his ass." Julianna asked. Josh sat up.

"I'M COMING THIS TIME!" Josh said, making them all laugh. Justin shook his head.

"It's ok. I stuck an unloaded gun in his mouth and made him suck it, and made him shit his pants." Justin laughed. Everyone's eyes widened, and one by one they all started laughing. Brian covered his face and shook his head.

"That is the most horrible thing I ever heard." Sam said. Brian leaned forward.

"Thank you. That's what I said when he finally admitted that to me for the first time last night!" Brian said slowly in Justin's face. He just laughed.

"I love you." Justin laughed out. Brian rolled his eyes. Justin looked back at everyone. "I knew I loved him from the moment I met him. The very first night he met me, he brought me back to his loft and he-" Justin tried to say but Brian had sat up, covering his mouth and pulling him back down. He took the joint from his hand.

"No more getting stoned for you. Your burnt." Brian said, making them all laugh.

"You all are." someone said from the doorway, making the girls scream. Meredith's 16 year old daughter Allison was standing there, with her arms crossed. "I can hear you all from down the hall, laughing." she said, and looked around. "You're all getting high?" she asked. No one answered her. She shut the door, and walked around, passed Brian, to stand over where her mom was sitting. She held out her hand. Meredith looked at Carver and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine. But you tell no one we let you smoke." Meredith said, and handed the joint to Allison. She smiled and climbed over the couch, and took a puff. Coughing as she exhaled.

"First timer huh." Brian said. She laughed.

"How long have you guys been smoking?" Allison asked.

"Two or three hours." Josh laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"You guys are so gone. Nana and Papa are going to freak if they find you smoking." Allison said, taking another puff, without coughing this time.

"Shit. She's a natural." Derek said. Allison smiled proudly.

"What are you all talking about?" Allison asked.

"Justin was just telling us that he fell in love with Brian the night he met him and Brian brought him back to his loft to fuck his brains out all night." Sam said. Justin burst out laughing. Josh hit her hand, and then everyone started laughing. Brian sat up.

"That's why I covered Justin's mouth. So that THAT wasn't said." Brian told her. She blew out smoke and smiled at him.

"I'm totally aware of that fact and chose to ignore it." Sam said. Brian just rolled his eyes. Sam sat up. "Ok. Everyone's age when they lost their virginities. Derek go." Sam said.

"15!" Derek said, making Sawyer, Carver and Josh laugh.

"We're not talking about this in front of Ali." Meredith said. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry mother. I don't have an age yet. Calm your hemorrhoids" Allison said. Brian and Justin laughed.

"Carver go!" Sam said.

"16." Carver said.

"18." Julianna said.

"18." Meredith said.

"15!" Sam yelled proudly.

"15." Josh said.

"14." Brian said, one upping her. Sam's mouth dropped and she threw a pillow at him.

"17. To Mr. Brian Kinney." Justin said, laughing.

"I got you all beat. 13." Sawyer said. Everyone just started laughing. The door opened, and all the girls screamed again. Mark walked in, and just stared at them. The girls tried to hide anything they had in their hands. He crossed his arms.

"Your mother has asked me to come down here, and ask that you keep your voices down because we're trying to sleep. And that she's going to murder all of you if any of you smell like pot in the morning." Mark said. They all looked around at each other. He held out his hand to Sam. She handed him the blunt, and to everyone's surprise, he took a puff, and slowly blew it out. "Jameson's." he said. They all nodded. "They always did make the best stuff." he said. He handed the joint back to Sam. He looked at Allison. "Is this your first time?" he asked.

"Yes Papa." Allison said. He nodded his head. Then he looked at Brian and Justin.

"My kids didn't corrupt you two did they?" Mark asked. They shook their heads.

"Brian corrupted me years ago." Justin laughed out. Brian smacked him on the head to lay back down. Mark nodded.

"Just keep it down. And take showers before she smells you tomorrow." Mark said sternly, and left. They all stared at each other and just burst out laughing. They finished smoking the rest of the joints that were made, ate all the tacos, and soon fell asleep. They all started slowly waking up around 4:00, and heading off to their own beds. Brian and Justin were led down the hall by Derek and Sawyer, since they forgot where their bedroom was.

"Now. No fucking in the bedroom. The bed squeaks and my mother will walk in and tell you to keep it down. She's walked in on all of us for being to loud, and she's not afraid." Derek said, pointing to them, and laughing. But Brian and Justin just fell into a deep sleep. They didn't wake up till 10:00 the next morning. They had a bathroom in their room, and showered in there. By the time they came down the stairs, it was past 11:00, and everyone was awake. The adults all looked miserable

"Good morning boys. Did you sleep well?" Cynthia asked. They both nodded.

"Yes thank you. The bed is so comfortable." Justin said as he yawned. Brian smiled as he looked around.

"Why do you all look miserable?" Brian asked.

"Well their children started waking up at 7:00 this morning. So of course, I had to wake them up. It is their responsibility to take care of their children!" Cynthia said. Brian noticed that Derek, Meredith, Julianna and Carver all glared at her. Sam came down the stairs at that moment with a towel wrapped around her head.

"She made me get up and help her with breakfast. The General is trying to punish us for smoking weed." Sam said, glaring at her mother. Brian just chuckled.

"She woke you three up anyways?" Brian asked, referring to Sam, Josh and Sawyer.

"Like Sammy said. It was our punishment for smoking in her house." Sawyer said, glaring at his mother. She just smiled.

"We're so sorry Cynthia." Justin said. Everyone gasped at him. Derek threw a pillow at him.

"Kiss ass. Don't apologize to her." Derek said. Cynthia pointed at him.

"You watch your mouth and go take care of your children Derek." Cynthia said.

"I paid Ali to do that." Derek said, laying back down on the couch. Brian just chuckled the whole time.

"How come you didn't wake us up?" Brian asked. She smiled.

"Because I just met my grandson yesterday. You could rob a bank and I'd still say it was someone else's fault." Cynthia said, and stood up, patting his cheek. She turned and looked over at Sam, and pointed to her. "And I know someone let your father have a puff. And I know it was you. And I just know that this whole thing was your idea to go get weed." she said. Sam's face fell.

"Why do you always assume it was me?" Sam asked, making everyone laugh. Brian and Justin went over and sat with the adults in the living room.

"How are you two just happy and peachy this morning? Aren't you exhausted?" Sawyer asked. Justin and Brian looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Sam came by and smacked both of them in the heads, and went and sat in Josh's lap.

"We're professionals at the staying up all night, partying, and doing more then..." Justin trailed off.

"We're seasoned pros at the pharmaceuticals" Brian joked, and smiled at them all.

"Where are all the kids?" Justin asked.

"T.V. room. Mom bribed them all with candy to make them settle down and watch a movie instead of going outside." Derek said.

"Do you boys want some breakfast?" Cynthia asked from the kitchen.

"Gus is having the time of his life here." Justin said as he sat on the edge of the pool next to Sam. The kids all wanted to go swimming again, so after Justin and Brian ate breakfast, they all came back outside.

"He's definitely one of us. So is Brian." Sam said, as both her Justin turned and saw Brian sitting at the table on the porch. "So are you now." Sam said, nudging his shoulder. He laughed as they turned back to the pool.

"I can't believe this. You were my friend. And you were Brian's aunt all along. I just can't even believe this." Justin said. Sam laughed.

"Life has a strange way of working itself out." Sam said. Justin looked at her.

"Have I told you lately how grateful I am for you." he told her. She turned her face to stare at him. "I had so much to prove when I came to New York. With my art...I had to prove that I was an artist. That I could be successful. That I could make a career out of my passion. That I could fight past my bashing, and beat Chris Hobbs, and be successful" Justin said, looking down at his hand. He looked back at Sam. "I needed to prove that I could live on my own for real. That no one was paying my way. That no one was taking care of me. That I could do this on my own. That I finally grew up. That's what New York was for me." he said. Sam gave him a half smile, and he took a deep breath. "I did everything I wanted. But I was so unhappy. I want to be a successful artist. But I also want to be a husband. I don't want to be alone. And I was so alone there." he whispered.

"God don't make me cry Justin." Sam whispered. He chuckled.

"The only time I felt even remotely felt happy was when I was with you and Josh. Of course the only time I felt like me was when I was with Brian's family." Justin chuckled. Sam wiped at her eyes. "You changed my life. You and Josh...because I hooked up with Josh, I made a career for myself. And you both kept me from falling completely into a black hole...and you made me realize that I didn't have to choose either or. I could choose Brian and a career. And if I hadn't of met you...we may never have met at all. Brian never would have gone to to the hospital to see Joan, and he wouldn't have found out he was adopted. And he wouldn't have looked for you all. And I may not have been able to figure out my life, and where I need to be. And I may have lost Brian." Justin whispered. Sam wiped her face with both of her hands.

"God I told you not to make me cry. I have a reputation of being a badass. Me crying is ruining that whole image." Sam said as she pulled her hands away. She took Justin's left hand in hers and smiled.

"I knew that there was much more to you. There was a sadness over you, that it took me seven months to figure out what the hell it was. And it wasn't until I saw Rage, and realized that you were J.T...I knew there was a Rage in Justin Taylor's real life. And I just knew you deserved it. And I love you. Very very much Justin Taylor." Sam said, and kissed his cheek.

"What are you two Queens crying about?" Brian asked as he stood there, looking down at them. Both Justin and Sam wiped they're faces. She raised her hand up to him.

"Help me up asshole." Sam said. Brian chuckled and pulled her up. She yanked him to lean down, and kissed his cheek. "You love me and you know it." she said. He chuckled when he straightened up. "And I love you to." Sam said, and walked away. Brian looked back at her, and then sat down with Justin.

"What was all that about?" Brian asked. Justin chuckled and wiped his face.

"I just thanked her for making me realize what I wanted. For being an amazing friend to me." Justin said. Brian smiled at him. Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder, making him put his head on his shoulder.

"Of course her craziness is related to me." Brian grumbled, making Justin laugh. He leaned up and kissed Brian.

"I love you and all your craziness." Justin said. Brian leaned back down and kissed him again, deepening it.

"EEEWWW!" one of the kids yelled from the pool. Brian and Justin pulled apart, with Justin laughing. Brian spotted which kid it was. All the way at the other side of the pool, staring at them.

"Which one are you?" Brian demanded. She rolled her eyes and hopped into the pool.

"Oh she's definitely related to you. You both have the same attitude." Justin joked.

"That's Chloe." one of the other girls said. Brian and Justin turned and saw one of the older girls laying in a tube by the edge of the pool.

"Which one are you?" Brian asked. Justin snorted and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm Spencer. And I'm 13. I'm Meredith's daughter. And that's Chloe. She's 7, and she's uncle Derek's daughter. And I wouldn't take it personal that she looks disgusted when you kissed." Spencer said. Brian and Justin glanced at each other. "It's not because you're homosexual. Chloe's at that age where she thinks anyone kissing is groose. Even heterosexuals." she said. Justin laughed at her, and Brian just tilted his head.

"You talk like your an adult." Brian said. She smiled.

"I'm very advanced for my age." Spencer told them. Justin and Brian chuckled. "And just so you know, none of us care that your gay. The kids think that it's actually cool. Actually the only one who's weirded out is Parker. He's only 13. He's at the age where homosexuality isn't something he understands. He's at the age where all he wants to do is make out with girls and a feel a girls boobs." Spencer said. Justin burst out laughing.

"Spencer knock it off. We all know you're the smartest of all grandchildren. Stop showing off." Sawyer said, sitting next to Justin. "She skipped the 7th grade." Sawyer told them.

"Great. Another smartass." Brian joked. Spencer smiled at him.

"I could help you with your advertising company." Spencer said. Justin burst out laughing.

"What the hell could you help me with?" Brian asked, flabbergasted at her. She moved her arms in the water to bring her closer to the three men.

"I've helped uncle Sawyer with some of his campaigns." Spencer said. Justin and Brian looked at him and he smiled.

"Spence is right. Sometimes I need a teenagers point of view. But more of a smarter then the average teenagers point of view." Sawyer told them.

"He thinks I'm a dumb blonde and only asks me my opinion on makeup and clothes." Allison said as she swam closer. She to was sitting in a tube, but had Gus in her lap.

"Hey there Sonny Boy. Having fun?" Brian asked.

"I love it here daddy." Gus said.

"Yeah I don't think we're gonna be able to take him back home tomorrow." Justin joked. Allison wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"Your so not taking my buddy back with you. He's staying here with me." Allison said. Justin and Sawyer laughed.

"Yeah you can deal with his mothers on that one. Good luck with the butch husband." Brian said. Justin smacked his arm.

"You can come back with us Ali." Gus said. Justin smiled and nudged Brian's shoulder.

"I'll pay you to take her Brian!" Carver called from the table. Meredith threw an empty water bottle at him.

"HEY!" Derek called form the shallow end. "You're not sending my babysitter off to another state!" Derek yelled, making the adults laugh.

"I think you've made a great friend there Gus." Justin said. Gus leaned back against Alison.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." Gus said sadly. Justin made a sad face, and Brian laughed at Justin, turning back to Gus.

"Well the great thing about technology Sonny Boy, is that anytime you want to talk to them, you can just give them a call." Brian said.

"And I have all Apple products so you can FaceTime me anytime you want Gussy." Allison said.

"And they'll be there at the wedding." Brian said. Gus sat up, excited.

"You are?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm gonna be the ring bearer. I get to bring my daddies the rings." Gus said excitedly

"Oh my God. You are gonna be the cutest Ringer Bearer ever Gussy." Allison told him. She looked around. "Much cuter then Parker at auntie Sammy and uncle Josh's wedding." she joked.

"I want to be the Flower Girl." one of the little girls said.

"NO I DO!" Chloe yelled back at her.

"Zoey and Chloe knock it off." Carver groaned.

"I actually have J.R. as the Flower Girl. She can walk now, and Mel and Linds are trying to teach her how to throw flowers out, but I don't know if she'll actually be able to do it." Justin chuckled. Brian looked over at him.

"Are you seriously having a Flower Girl?" Brian asked. Justin looked at him, and then leaned back.

"I already told you this. Twice." Justin said.

"I thought you were joking." Brian argued. Justin chuckled and shook his head.

"You could actually have multiple Flower Girls. Zoey and Chloe were so little at my wedding. They managed to get some flowers out, but were really just led to the front by Ali, Mackenzie and a few of Josh's nieces. I had these pretty little hot pink wagon for them to sit in because they were so little. Flower Girls are mainly there to look pretty and make everyone ooh and aww." Sam said as she started getting into the pool. Ali whipped her head over to look at Justin.

"I'm 16 years old now. I'm to old to be a Flower Girl. So don't even think about asking." Ali said. Justin chuckled and held up his hands.

"But you'd look so cute with the frilly dress and pretty pink basket." Brian joked. She splashed him with some water.

"Oh we're not doing pink. That's way to gay." Justin joked.

"My colors were hot pink and orange. So hot." Sam said.

"Of course she'd pick something loud and obnoxious" Brian said.

"Yeah but she actually made it work. Sammy's wedding was amazing." Sawyer said. Sam smiled at Brian.

"Well I actually went back and forth with this. But I'm actually doing yellow, black and purple. Well more like gold. And the black will make the purple and gold pop whenever you see it. I only wanted to do purple because me and Daphne found this amazing dress for her to wear. She's my fag hag of honor. And I don't want to hear any jokes about purple being THE official gay color." Justin laughed.

"Please don't tell me that's what your announcing her as." Josh laughed. Justin shook his head.

"She's technically the maid of honor. But we all know it's more like fag hag of honor." Justin said. Sam shook her head.

"I need another wine cooler." Sam said as she swam and got out of the pool.

"So how many from your side will be coming?" Justin asked Sawyer.

"17!" Spencer answered for him. Sawyer laughed.

"How many do you think from Teresa's side?" Justin asked. Sawyer opened his eyes wide and looked at Spencer.

"Give me a moment. Her oldest sibling is five years older then her, and started having kids a few years after Brian was born. And six of her siblings had six kids each. And some of them are married and have children." Spencer said.

"Great." Brian grumbled

"I assume even the little kids are invited?" Spencer asked. Justin nodded. "And are we talking just Teresa's parents, brothers and sisters, and their children? Along with spouses and they're children? No one like Genevieve and Robert's extended family?" Spencer asked.

"Oh Jesus." Brian said covering his face. Justin laughed.

"We just want to keep it as simple as possible." Justin said.

"83." Spencer said. Brian's hand fell. "But then you have 4 of them that are engaged, so it's only proper that they come. And then there are 11 of them that are our of high school that have boyfriends and girlfriends. So it's proper etiquette that since they're adults, they be allowed to invite they're significant other also." Spencer said, smiling.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brian demanded. Sawyer and Spencer laughed.

"Oh. My. God." Justin said.

"That's 100 extra place settings without the fiance's, boyfriends and girlfriends." Spencer said. Brian covered his face.

"I don't have that many people on my side." Justin said, looking over at Brian's face, which had gone white.

"He probably needs a paper bag to breathe into." Spencer said.

"Yeah he'll use it on you." Ali joked, splashing her with water.

"Brian are you ok?" Justin asked.

"It's really ok. You can do something to minimize it. Kids don't have to come." Sawyer said.

"HA HA THEY'RE DISINVITING YOU!" Derek yelled at Allison.

"Or kids under a certain age." Sawyer said.

"No we couldn't do that." Justin said, turning back to Brian. "Brian are you ok?" he asked.

"I have 100 relatives?" Brian asked.

"Actually you have more. Both of our families have aunts and uncles on our grandparents side, and are very close. But both families thought it was easier to just start with the immediate family, and then branch out later on." Spencer said.

"Alright I think you've scared him enough. Your scary deed for the day is done." Sawyer said as he pushed Spencer's tube away, making her giggle.

"I'm going to meet 83 family members this weekend?" Brian asked.

"Well actually you already know your mom and grandparents. And you've met your aunt Angela and uncle Robert. So technically you only have to meet 78 of them." Justin said, trying to make him feel better. But as soon as it was out of his mouth, he knew it wouldn't. Brian just glared at him. "Well Teresa said Thursday night your grandmother was making dinner, and only Teresa's brothers and sisters and in-laws would be there. So you only have to meet..wait there will be 14 of the aunts and uncles so you only have to meet 12 of them." Justin said. Brian just glared at him. "And then Friday your cousins that are married are coming over. So you can meet them...and then on Saturday all the kids will be there. So you can spread it out for three days." Justin said. Brian just continued to glare at him.

"I don't think you're making him feel better." Sawyer told him.

"Gus will be there." Justin said, trying to smile.

"You hear that Gussy? You're going to have 83 more family members to meet. And they have a ton of little kids just your age." Ali said, smiling at Brian. Brian pointed at Ali.

"I don't like her anymore." Brian said. Justin took his hand and held it, chuckling.

"SAWYER!" Sam screamed from inside the house. He turned his head as she walked outside.

"WHAT?" Sawyer asked.

"We're out of wine coolers. Go get me some more. It's your turn." Sam whined. Sawyer rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll be back. Anyone need anything?" Sawyer asked.

"Some more rolling papers." Brian joked as he stood up. "I'll go with you." Brian found himself saying before he could stop himself. Sawyer smiled.

"Come on." Sawyer said. Brian nodded and bent down next to Justin.

"Need anything while I'm out?" Brian asked. Justin smiled and shook his head, and then kissed him.

"You gonna be ok by yourself?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled.

"You have to ask that? I'm only with one person."

"Yeah but one person is hard for you." Justin joked.

"What about you being here all by yourself with all these people?" Brian joked back. Justin just smiled.

"They're your family. And they're gonna be mine once we say 'I do'. I'll be fine here. I have Gus." Justin whispered. Brian gave him one more kiss and left. Justin smiled as he watched them leave.

"Geez you look so hopelessly in love it's sickening." Josh joked. Justin laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I think it's sweet." Ali said.

"You seem like your handling being here pretty well." Sawyer said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah it's much better then I expected. Your families very..." Brian trailed off.

"Interesting?" Sawyer joked. Brian nodded his head.

"Sam's a trip. She was definitely a character when I met her in New York when me and Justin were packing up his things." Brian said.

"I still can't believe that she already met you. Things like that always seem to happen around her." Sawyer said, amazed. They drove in silence for a moment. "Everyone is just attached to Gus. I don't think the kids are going to be able to let him leave tomorrow." Sawyer joked. Brian snorted.

"I think I'll have to bring him back up here before the wedding so he can see them." Brian said.

"I wouldn't mind that. I figure I'm gonna have to plan a few trips to come visit him to." Sawyer said, looking at Brian. "If that's ok with you." Sawyer said. Brian chuckled.

"He has a grandpa now. I don't think your gonna be able to stay away from him for long without him calling and begging you to come visit him." Brian joked. "He really likes you." Brian said. Sawyer smiled.

"I've been spoiling nieces and nephews for 16 years now...to have a grandson...it's an amazing feeling." Sawyer said. Brian nodded. "Everyone loves Justin." Sawyer said. Brian snorted.

"Yeah no one can hate Sunshine." Sawyer said.

"Everyone can notice how much he loves you." Sawyer said. Brian nodded his head. "When I told them how Justin was the one the found me and Teresa...and how he came to make sure that we weren't going to hurt you...we're all impressed by him. He's truly an amazing human being. And he's only 23 years old." Sawyer chuckled.

"I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for that persistent little twat." Brian joked. Sawyer laughed.

"They like you to." he said, looking at Brian. "I hope that you feel at home enough to come back and visit a lot. And I hope you consider us family." Sawyer told him. Brian looked out the window. "I know this has been really fast for you...and we can't make up 35 years in just a few days...but I hope this is the start of making things better." Sawyer said. Brian didn't know how to reply to that. "I'm sorry you know...for giving you up." Sawyer said. Brian looked at him, as he kept his face straight ahead, staring at the road. "I know it's not a good excuse. But I was a scared 13 year old. We both were. And the only reason I did it, was because I thought I was doing what was best for you...I've regretted it since I made the decision to give you up, even before you were born...if I could take it back..." Sawyer trailed off.

"You shouldn't hold on to that you know. Shouldn't waste your time on regretting your life for me." Brian said. He snorted. "I'm definitely not worth all that." Brian said. Sawyer took a deep breath.

"It's sad that you don't think you are." Sawyer said. Brian wouldn't dare look at him. "Those mother fuckers who raised you made you think that you weren't..." Sawyer said. Before he could keep going, his cell phone rang.

"Call from Teresa." the car said. He laughed and hit a button on his steering wheel.

"Hello darling." Sawyer said, like Brian says to Daphne.

"Oh my God you are not going to fucking believe what I just got from Melanie." Teresa said into the phone. Brian and Sawyer looked at each other.

"The lesbian Melanie? Like Gus' mother Melanie?" Brian asked.

"Where are you?" Teresa asked.

"Me and Brian are driving to the liquor store."

"Well yes. YoureMelanie. She delivered some papers to my house a little while ago. Craig is suing me because I fucking hit him." Teresa said. Brian burst out laughing. "Is he fucking laughing at me?" Teresa demanded. Sawyer smiled. "I'm going to go over to his house and kick his fucking balls in."

"Don't worry about him. Let Melanie deal with him. It's just another thing to add to the custody suit. I'll take care of this." Brian told her.

"How can you just be so fucking casual? You were ready the other night to rip his head off." Teresa asked.

"Trust me I want to. But getting all upset over that asshole is wasting your energy. Don't waste a single moment worrying about him. The judge already saw first hand what he's capable of. And now coming by two houses drunk. Butchy Mel can take care of this very easily. So stop worrying." Brian told her. She huffed into the phone.

"I have never been sued in my life. And my fucking son says take it easy." Teresa says. Sawyer just chuckled.

"I told you not to worry. Melanie already said she and Brian would take care of this." they heard Genevieve say.

"Hi Genevieve." Sawyer said.

"Ma Sawyer says hi." Teresa said. They heard some scuffling.

"Hi sweetie. How is everything going?" Genevieve asked.

"Really great. Me and Brain are headed to the liquor store. Sam ran out of her wine coolers." Sawyer joked.

"Well hello Brian. Are you having a good time?" she asked. He shifted around in his seat.

"Yes. It's been...a lot of fun." Brian said. Sawyer chuckled. "Gus and Justin are a hit. They're having the time of their life." Brian told her.

"Well I'm so glad. Cynthia and Mark are an absolute joy to be around. And how about you? How are you doing?" she asked. Brian actually smiled.

"I'm doing fine." Brian told her. They heard some noise in the background.

"OUCH TED!" someone yelled. Brian squinted.

"Is that Michael?" Brian asked.

"Oh let me get that." Genevieve said. They heard some scuffling and Teresa laughing.

"Oh he's fine. Michael knocked over a pitcher of lemonade onto Ted." Teresa said.

"What the hell is Michael and Theodore doing there?" Brian demanded.

"Well Melanie to. All three of them are here. With the most precious baby girl." Teresa said in a baby voice.

"J.R.'s there to?" Sawyer asked.

"What are they all doing there?" Brian demanded.

"Well Melanie was at Kinnetik. She was meeting Michael there, to go out to lunch with Ted. But once she got the papers, she decided to drop them off to me. And Ted and Michael came along for the ride. So we're all having lunch together. Aren't we pretty girl?" Teresa asked. They could hear J.R. in the background laughing.

"My friends? Are at your house?" Brian asked. Sawyer just laughed.

"Hey Brian. Your grandparents are amazing. Your grandmothers an amazing cook." Michael said. Brian scrubbed his face. "Are you having a good time?" Michael asked. Brian snorted.

"Your having lunch at my grandparents house?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Kind of a spur of the moment thing." Michael said. Then Brian understood. Michael wasn't exactly angry that all their friends met Sawyer, Teresa, Genevieve and Robert before him. He was hurt. So, Michael was getting himself invited, without being invited over. He wasn't mad at Michael. He just laughed.

"Alright. I get it." Brian told him.

"They're amazing Brian." Michael said sincerely.


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright so in this chapter, you'll get to meet Teresa's brothers and sisters, and who they're married to. So again, I'll do the guide...and just wanted to remind you who everyone is on Sawyer's side of the family. Hopefully you're still following along.**

**Cynthia and Mark-Brian's grandparents**

**Sawyer-Brian's dad**

**Meredith and Carver-Sawyer's sister and brother-in-law**

**Allison- 16**

**Spencer-13**

**Mackenzie-10**

**Zoey-8**

**Derek and Julianna- Sawyer's brother and sister-in-law**

**Parker-13**

**Alexis-10**

**Chloe-7**

**Caleb-3**

**Sam and Josh-Sawyer's sister and brother-in-law**

**Genevieve and Robert-Teresa's parents**

**Vance and Martha**

**Anthony and Rebecca**

**Genevieve and Regan (named after Teresa's mom)**

**Ricky and Melinda**

**Teresa**

**Maria and Trevor**

**Robert and Elizabeth (named after Teresa's dad)**

**Angela and Brody**

CHAPTER 21

"You said that Gus has only been calling you daddy since this week?" Cynthia asked Justin as he helped put food away in the kitchen.

"Yeah. He just surprised me and started calling me that. I thought he'd end up waiting till after the wedding. But he was just so excited to meet Brian's other grandparents, that he just blurted it out. It was the coolest feeling in the entire world." Justin said as he looked out the window and saw Gus running around with Brian's cousins. He was having the time of his life here. It was going to be hard to take him away tomorrow.

"Are you and Brian going to have children of your own? I mean...I know that Gus is being raised by Lindsay and Melanie. But what about children that you'll raise?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Me and Brian actually have never talked about it. I know that he knows, that I want kids. It used to be one of the things that we fought about. Not kids exactly...but that I wanted to get married and have a family. But since I came back from New York...we haven't discussed that. We've never exactly discussed that." Justin laughed.

"Well I wouldn't mind a few more great-grand babies" Cynthia said, making him chuckle.

"I'd love one. Well, I'd love more. And Gus being their older brother...it would be perfect." Justin said as he laughed when he saw Gus trip and get back up, laughing.

"Thank you for inviting us to the wedding. I know it means the world to Sawyer." she said. He turned and smiled at her.

"Your welcome. I can't wait for you all to be there. I can't wait for it to actually happen. I never thought it would." Justin admitted. She smiled and kept cleaning. "Were you and Mark ok about us when Sawyer told you?" he asked. She looked up at him. "I mean about Brian being gay. We're you ok with that?" he asked. She took a deep breath.

"I have to admit...I was taken back by that." Cynthia admitted to him. She put down the bowl that was in her hand. "And when Sawyer told me that his adoptive parents were mean to him, and didn't accept him...and then explained why you were the one to find them and not Brian...that you were making sure that we would accept him and love him...it broke my heart. I never wanted anything bad to happen to Brian. I wanted every good thing to come his way, and to find out his parents made him feel scared and ashamed to find us I..." she trailed off, wiping at her face. "My grandson being gay was the least of my worries. I wanted to make sure he was happy. That he was loved. At the end of the day that's all that matters, and who the hell cares who loves him." she said. Justin smiled at her. "We used to just call him the baby. For 35 years, that's all he was...and then he had a name. Brian." she said, and chuckled. "And from only spending two days with him...I've fallen in love with Brian...and Brian comes with a Justin and a Gus. And I adore that little boy out there." she said, as they both watched him jump in the pool. She turned to Justin. "And in only two days, I have fallen in love with you." she said. She took his hands. "I hope that Brian feels like he has a place here. A home here. I hope he feels loved here...and I hope you know, that you have a place here also. That you are already loved, and apart of this family Justin Taylor. Like Carver, Meredith and Josh. Even Teresa. And I couldn't be happier that Brian is gay. Because that means we get to keep you." she said. Justin couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes as he hugged Brian's grandmother.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Thank you for being you." she whispered to him.

The rest of the day went by quickly. They still just hung out in the house and in the backyard. They all loved asking Brian and Justin different questions about their life. They asked all about Brian's advertising company. About his friendship with Michael. They asked Justin about school, his time in New York, and his comic book. They asked the usual, how did they meet. Brian always let Justin tell their story. It was more animated and comical and heartbreaking and romantic when he told it. And Justin loved telling their annoying story to anyone who'd listen.

"I'm going to miss you when the three of you leave tomorrow." Cynthia said.

"You never get that sad when me and Josh leave." Sam said.

"That's because mom gets down on her knees and thanks God when you leave." Derek said. She took her roll and threw it across the table at him. Brian and Justin laughed.

"Will you two stop it." Meredith screeched at them. Cynthia cleared her throat.

"As I was saying. We're all going to miss when the three of you leave tomorrow. And me and Mark want you to know, that the doors are always open. And you can come here anytime. You always have a room here with your family." Cynthia said, smiling at them.

"Don't ever be a stranger." Mark told them. The adults tried to stay up late talking, but exhaustion was settling in from their night of pot smoking the night before. So they all ended up going to bed. Justin was laying down on the bed while Brian was brushing his teeth.

"You had fun here didn't you?" Justin asked. Brian turned off the light and got on the bed, settling under the blankets.

"I don't know if I'd call it fun." Brian snorted out. Justin hit his shoulder. "Alright Sunshine. I had a very good time. And I'm glad we did it." Brian admitted. Justin smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Thank you." Brian said. Justin just smiled.

"I'm going to miss them when we leave. But I can't help but admit, I can't wait till we're in our own bed tomorrow." Justin laughed. Brian pushed on his shoulder so he laid back, and Brian laid on top of him, kissing his neck.

"So I can fuck your brains out and pound you into the mattress?" Brian whispered in his ear, causing Justin to shiver, and get hard.

"Don't do that here." Justin whispered. Brian smiled at the pleading tone in his voice. He raised his head to look down at him.

"Why not Sunshine? Don't you like when I kiss your neck?" Brian asked, shifting over Justin so they could rub their groins against each other. Justin closed his eyes and groaned. Brian smiled and started rubbing harder.

"Come on you can't do that here." Justin whispered, slapping Brian's butt. Brian chuckled again.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't have sex in your grandparents house. With your father, aunts, uncles and cousins, who are all under 17 by the way, including your own son, all over this house." Justin said. Brian kissed him.

"Well if you keep quiet then we can have sex. No one would know." Brian told him.

"It has nothing to do with keeping quiet. Your family could walk in any minute."

"They won't walk in. And Cynthia did say to make myself at home." Brian said, smiling.

"Your not fucking me." Justin said. Brian tilted his head.

"Is that a challenge?" Brian asked. Justin's eyes widened.

"No it's not a challenge. I can't. I can't have sex in your grandparents house." Justin whined. Brian let out a deep breath. He looked back at Justin.

"And what do you expect me to do with my very large, very hard cock?" Brian asked, grinding it down against Justin's own hard cock.

"Alright I'll suck you off. But that's it." he said. Brian smiled and laid back in bed. He loved watching Justin suck him off.

"You two look awfully chipper this morning." Sam said as Brian and Justin walked into the kitchen. "Is Sunshine blushing?" Sam asked. Brian looked behind him at Justin.

"It's warm in here." Justin said.

"Please. Someone got fucked last night." Sam said. There were groans from the kitchen. "What there aren't any kids around. I don't have to say hokey pokey." Sam said, smiling. Justin covered his face. "It's really ok. I gave Josh a blow job last night." Sam said. Brian burst out laughing, while Josh covered his face.

"Do we have to talk about this? I'm trying to eat." Carver said. Brian turned to Justin.

"Well looks like you and Sam have something in common." Brian whispered. Justin glared at him and then smiled. "That's one way to keep her quiet." Brian joked. Justin hit his shoulder, and Brian started pouring himself some coffee.

"Well, that's definitely one way to keep her quiet. Stick one in her mouth." Derek said. Carver burst out laughing, and Meredith and Julianna hit him. Sam glared at him. Brian just smiled at Justin.

"Well. Looks like I wasn't the only one with a dick in my mouth last night. Look at Justin's guilty face." Sam said.

"Sammy." Sawyer groaned. Justin just covered his face. Brian thought the whole thing was funny. He was worried how they would handle it. Gay sex. Although Sam, he had to admit, was all for it. He figured she was like Debbie in that sense. Wanting to be a gay man. But he didn't know if the rest of them would be able to handle it.

"You know, I could probably get some lessons from them. Gay guys are the best at teaching how to give a blow job. They're not just on the receiving end, they know what they like, so they do it when they're giving one. They could teach me a lot." Sam said to Josh. Justin pulled his hands away from his face.

"I am not teaching you how to give a good blow job." Justin screeched. Derek pushed Julianna toward Justin.

"Go get some lessons." Derek said. She gasped and hit him. Meredith glared at Carver.

"We actually don't give the lessons. But I hear Emmy Lou makes a fine cock sucking teacher." Brian said before he could stop himself. Luckily they all laughed. He didn't have a filter on his mouth like he probably should of. But why hide who he was? He never felt the need to before. Why should this be any different? He knew deep down inside why. Because he wanted his family to like him. Most families (except his adopted family) all loved their family members. He figured they did love him. But he wanted them to like him. He shook his head at the lesbionic thoughts he was having. He was starting to like these people. And that scared him. They were straight people. And straight people usually hated him.

"I can't wait to meet Emmett. Justin's told me so much about him." Sam said.

"I can't wait for you to meet him either." Josh said. Sam laughed.

"Yeah I bet you can't." Sam said, giving him a kiss. She turned back to Justin and Brian. "You guys are having a house warming party right?" she asked.

"Yeah. In a few weeks. We just have to pick the exact day." Justin said as Brian handed him a plate. Justin smiled at him. Brian made him a plate of food. It was something that was very small, but these little things meant the world to Justin.

"Well I am so coming to that." Sam said.

"Excuse me? Who said your invited?" Brian demanded. The boys chuckled at him.

"Please. I not only have the fag hag privileges on Justin's side, but I have aunt privileges on your side. That's like double the power." Sam informed him. Brian snorted.

"More like double the evil in her." Derek said. Brian watched as they all had such easy banter with each other. He wondered if at one point he would feel at ease with them like this. Brian sat down next to Justin with his own plate of food.

"You guys are all welcome to our house warming party. I can mail out the invites. If it's to short notice and you can't come it's really alright." Justin said.

"I'm so going to a Emmy Lou inspired party." Sam joked. She held out her hand. "Give me your phones." Sam said. Justin and Brian looked at each other. She snapped her fingers. "Give them to me hurry up." She demanded Justin handed is over, and Brian rolled his eyes, handing his over as well. She started playing around with them.

"What are you doing exactly?" Justin asked.

"Sharing contacts. You'll have everyone's numbers, addresses and email addresses. And I'm sharing pictures and assigning them to your phones. Think of all the FaceTime sessions we'll all have." Sam joked.

"Remind me to change my number as soon as we get back home." Brian grumbled. Sam threw a biscuit at him.

"You excited for you dinner at Teresa's house tonight?" Julianna asked. Justin smiled.

"I am. I met a few of her brothers and sisters. They're awesome. Just like you guys are." Justin said.

"I am pretty kick ass." Derek said.

"Are you excited to Brian?" Meredith asked as she sipped her coffee. Luckily Brian didn't have to answer, because the kids came in at that moment. Gus was hanging onto Allison's back.

"Hey there Sonny Boy." Brian said as Ali came to stand behind them.

"Hey Gus." Justin said, kissing his cheek.

"Please don't make me leave. I love it here daddy." Gus said sadly, looking at Brian. Brian's face fell. Usually when Gus asked him for something, and got sad, Brian gave in to whatever Gus wanted. This time was different, he couldn't give in on letting him stay here.

"Your mommies would miss you very much Gus. If you stay here they might cry." Meredith said.

"Well they're welcome to come next time Gus comes to visit. We have plenty of enough room for everyone." Cynthia said as her and Mark walked into the kitchen.

"When are we coming back daddy?" Gus asked Brian. Ali let him off her back, but then picked him up and held him on her hip. All eight of the kids played with Gus, but Brian thought it was Ali that became the most attached to him, even though she was 16.

"Well when we get home and see your mommies, we'll talk and see the next time we'll see each other." Brian said, patting his head. He laid his head on Ali's shoulder.

"Can I trade one of my sisters for him? I like him better." Ali asked sadly.

"Gus. Remember I was telling you about the house warming party at Britin?" Justin asked. Gus picked his head up and nodded. "Well everyone here is invited. And as soon as I give them a date, they're going to see if they can come. So you may get to see them in a few weeks. But the wedding is in May, so you'll definitely be able to see them all then." Justin said. He nodded his head excitedly and hugged Ali.

It was to soon, but they did have to leave, in order to catch their flight. Brian was surprised by how quiet and sad they all got. Cynthia suggested the kids say goodbye first and then head back inside. Brian couldn't help but smile as they all hugged Gus. He was instantly excepted into this family. They didn't look at him as someone they just met the other day. They looked at him as they're equal. As their cousin. He was no different then them. The kids hugged Justin goodbye, and he supposed they would have given him a hug as well, but was sure that they were told not to. To not make him uncomfortable. They usually just smiled, and said goodbye, and asked when they could see them again. He was surprised that Allison, the badass 16 year old, actually got teary eyed.

"Hey. Like you told Gus. He can FaceTime you any time he wants. That goes both ways." Justin said as he hugged her. She nodded and went back inside the house.

"You three have definitely made an impression in just three days." Cynthia said.

"I didn't realize they would get that sad over Gus leaving." Brian said.

"It isn't just Gus. Or just Gus and Justin...they actually like you to...they would have given you a hug but..." Sawyer trailed off.

"I warned them not to." Justin told him. Brian looked down at him. He turned back and rolled his eyes.

"Alright. They can give me a fucking hug." Brian grumbled.

"Really?" Sawyer asked.

"Just don't make a big fucking deal about it." Brian grumbled. Justin smiled. Sam opened the door.

"GET BACK OUT HERE. BRIAN'S GOING TO LET YOU HUG HIM!" Sam yelled. Mark grabbed her and yanked her down a step. She started laughing, and Sawyer grabbed her by the ear and pulled her towards him.

"So much for not making a big fucking deal you little shit." Sawyer said, pushing Sam into Josh. She kicked him in the butt. Caleb, the youngest of the kids was the first to come out.

"You wanna give your big cousin a hug before he leaves Caleb?" Julianna asked. He nodded, and hopped down the steps and jumped into Brian's arms. It was like looking at Gus all over again.

"Bye Brian." Caleb squeaked in his little voice and hugged him tightly. Brian couldn't help but smile.

"Bye. You be good." Brian said and put him back down. The four youngest girls ran up one by one to hug him. Parker just shook his hand.

"It's nice to have another guy in the family." Parker said quietly. He looked at Caleb. "All I have is Caleb." Parker grumbled. Brian laughed and gave him a side hug. Spencer came up and hugged him next.

"Anytime you need my advice on a campaign don't hesitate to call." she said. Brian snorted.

"I'll definitely keep you in mind." Brian told her. Ali jumped over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Make sure you bring Gus and Justin back real soon. I adore them." Ali whispered. She pulled back. "You can come back to." she said, and kissed his cheek. She hugged Gus one more time and ran back inside to watch the other kids.

"I really don't want to have to say goodbye." Meredith said, wiping her face.

"Don't be such a girl." Sam joked. But Brian could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"Since the kids gave you hugs...does that mean we're allowed to hug you to?" Julianna asked. Brian caught Justin's smile. He nodded his head, and Julianna stepped forwards to hug him. After her, Carver, Derek and Meredith hugged him, they went back inside the house. Josh put his hand out and shook it. And Sam jumped at him.

"Don't be a stranger around here. You're family. And not because of Justin. But because we share the same blood whether you like it or not." she whispered. He chuckled and she kissed his cheek. She pulled away, and he realized she was crying.

"You have a reputation to protect you know. Being a badass." Brian told her. She nodded and laughed.

"Yeah I know." Sam said. She punched his arm. "Now be prepared. You're family now. So that means I can show up on your door step at any moment. I fully intend to invite myself over any time I want to." she told him.

"Guess I'll have to give you a key then." Brian said. She smiled, and stood with Josh by the door. Cynthia hugged him next.

"I have waited 35 years to give my grandson a hug." Cynthia whispered. Brian had never hugged any grandmother before. This was new territory. Even when he was a kid, he never hugged Joan or Jack's mothers. He never liked them. She pulled back and gave him a kiss, and patted his cheek. "We'll see you soon." Cynthia said. Mark shook Brian's hand, and gave him a quick hug.

"Can't wait to see you again Brian." Mark said. Brian smiled and nodded.

"Alright let's get back inside and let Sawyer say goodbye." Cynthia said. Sam kissed Gus one more time and handed him to Sawyer.

"We love you guys." she said, and they went back in the house.

"Will you come and visit me soon grandpa?" Gus asked as he started crying. Justin leaned his back up against Brian as they watched Gus and Sawyer. Sawyer comforted Gus as he cried. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulder. Brian couldn't help but love watching his son with his own father. He had a sudden sadness come over him, that that could have been him and Sawyer. Brian instantly shook his head. Where had that thought come from? He looked down at Justin. He was staring at him.

"I sure am Gus. Just gotta see what my schedule looks like. And I'm gonna come see you real soon buddy." Sawyer said, and hugged him tightly.

"Come on Gus. We don't want to miss our flight." Justin said. Sawyer helped Gus into his seat, and gave him one last kiss. He shut the door and looked at both Brian and Justin.

"I'm really glad you decided to come here and meet my-your family." Sawyer corrected himself. Justin stepped forward to hug him. "You're a great kid Justin Taylor." Sawyer said. Justin pulled back. "Thank you for making this happen." Sawyer said. Justin chuckled.

"I just found you...Brian was the one that came here." Justin said.

"Give yourself more credit. You did a lot more then just find us. I am very glad you're going to be my son in law Justin." Sawyer said. Justin laughed and covered his eyes.

"God don't even make me like a sissy princess and make me cry." Justin joked. He hugged Sawyer again. "We'll see you soon." Justin said. Sawyer nodded. Justin kissed Brian's cheek and got into the car. Sawyer took a deep breath.

"Listen. It's ok if you don't want to hug me yet. I'm totally fine with that." Sawyer joked.

"Well I don't really have a contagious skin rash." Brian joked. Sawyer laughed. He leaned forward and hugged Brian tightly. Brian was a little taken back the emotions he would feel when he hugged Sawyer. He had so much anger in him. But it wasn't at him. It was at Jack. How horrible he made him feel. This was his real father. And he loved Brian. He was hugging him. Brian suddenly pulled back and wiped his face. Sawyer just straightened up his shirt, giving Brian a moment.

"I want you to know, that this is your home here. You didn't see my house but...my home is your home. And Justin and Gus. And I hope that...we can make up for lost time." Sawyer said, trying to clear his throat. He was getting choked up.

"I had a great few days here...and I hope you can come to our house warming party." Brian said. Sawyer looked up. "Justin's been a real Queen about making it the perfect night to show everyone the house. I'd hate to ruin the moment and not give him the huge audience he wants." Brian joked.

"I'm not a Queen you ass." Justin said. They looked over and saw the window was cracked. He made a face and rolled the window up. He turned to Gus, and Brian figured he was apologizing for cussing. Brian and Sawyer laughed.

"I hope you can come by soon. Gus is going to miss you...and once we move into Britin...well you'll always have a place to stay." Brian said. Sawyer smiled.

"Thank you...get outta here before you miss your flight." Sawyer said. Brian nodded and went around to the drivers side. As he got in, Justin was rolling down his and Gus' window. Sawyer waved. "Let me know when you land." Sawyer said.

"We will." Justin said.

"Bye grandpa! I love you." Gus said. Brian, Justin and Gus all stood, frozen. Well, Brian and Justin sat, but still, they were frozen to the spot. Sawyer put his head down, and when he finally looked up, Sawyer was crying. He stepped forward, opening the door, and leaned in and kissed Gus. He pointed at him.

"I love you to Gus. You FaceTime me tonight ok kiddo." Sawyer said. Gus nodded excitedly and gave him one more hug, and he stepped back, shutting the door. He wiped his face and leaned into Justin's window. "Get out of here before you guys make me cry like a freaken baby." Sawyer joked. Justin patter his hand, and he stepped back, waved, and Brian drove away. He watched in the rear view mirror as his dad stood watching them drive away, waving. Justin took his hand and laced it through his own as they drove. In silence.

"Daddy?" Gus asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Sonny Boy?" Brian.

"We're coming back to visit soon right?" Gus asked. Brian looked over at Justin, and Justin smiled. He glanced back at Gus quickly.

"Yeah Gus. We're most definitely coming back to visit.

Brian dropped Justin and Gus off at the front of the airport. Brian waited till they were all checked in curb side, and Justin took Gus in and waited at security. The line was long, so they got in line while Brian brought the rental back. Brian made it in perfect timing, and got in line with them to pass through security. Brian and Justin tried to pump Gus up about getting on a plane, but it was a noticeable difference that Gus was just sad to be leaving. They started talking about how they still had family close by, and he had more cousins that he'd meet this weekend. That definitely perked him up, and they officially had a happy Gus again. Justin knew Brian felt better, knowing Gus was happy again.

Gus was happily starring at the window as they were up in the air, and Justin turned to Brian. "Are you ok?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head. "They're amazing. They're so much fun to be around. Do you like them?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled.

"Well would I offer them an invite to the wedding if I didn't?" Brian joked. Justin chuckled with him. He leaned his head against Brian's shoulder.

"I'm glad you found such an amazing family Brian." Justin said.

"GUS!" they heard Lindsay yell as soon as the sliding glass doors opened. Lindsay and Mel were standing in front of the van waiting for them, and Gus let go of Justin's hand and went running for them, jumped into Mel's arms and hugged both his mommies. "Oh we missed you so much." Lindsay cried.

"It was so quiet in the house without you." Melanie said.

"Did you have a good time with your new cousins?" Lindsay asked. Gus instantly started talking their ears off, and Lindsay and Melanie hung on every word he said. Brian and Justin put the three suitcases in the van, and hooked up Gus' car seat, without the three of them even moving.

"If you lesbians can pay attention for one minute and put the boy in his seat, we can get out of here." Brian said sarcastically. The girls laughed and Mel helped buckle in Gus. Lindsay hugged both of the boys.

"Did you have fun?" Lindsay asked them.

"It was amazing Linds. They adored Gus. He was so sad. He didn't want to come home." Justin joked.

"That's wonderful. I'm so glad. What about you two?" she asked. Justin smiled at Brian.

"We had the best couple of days there." Justin said. Brian nodded in agreement. Mel turned around and hugged Justin.

"We're glad he had so much fun. We're excited that he finally has cousins to play with. And aunts, uncles...lots of grandparents." Melanie said. Lindsay nodded her head.

"Well before you start getting all lesbionic, let's get out of here." Brian said. Mel rolled her eyes, while Justin and Lindsay chuckled. They all hopped into the van and let Gus give the play by play of the last three days.

"Can Ali come and sleep over?" Gus asked. They all chuckled at him.

"Anytime your cousins want to visit, they're more then welcome to sleep over." Melanie said. They ended up dropping Brian and Justin off at the loft. Justin started unpacking and looked at Brian.

"Seems weird not having Gus around." Justin said.

"He was barely even around us. I think he liked them more then us." Brian joked. As he started putting his dirty clothes in the hamper.

"I know. But we were still aware of where he was and what he was doing...I liked that it was just the three of us. Felt like a real family." Justin said. Justin wouldn't mind having a baby of their own, full time. But that could wait. Brian chuckled.

"Sentimental twat." Brian said. Justin stood in front of him when he went to walk out of the bedroom. Justin stared up at him, and wrapped his arms around Brian's waist.

"What did you say last night? Something about fucking me? And pounding me into the mattress?" Justin asked. Brian instantly felt himself get hard.

Two hours later, and after Brian had firmly pounded Justin into their mattress, they we're unpacked, showered, and dressed. It was a little past lunch time, and they were going to have dinner at Teresa's parents house, and Brian was going to meet all his aunts and uncles on his mothers side. Teresa had called Justin earlier and told them they were welcome to come over at any time. So Brian said it was ok if they went over now. Justin was practically jumping for joy. He had loved spending time with Sawyer's family. And he had spent a little time with Teresa's family, and adored them. Justin knew they were in for a super fun night. They drove down the drive way, and pulled up behind Teresa, who was just getting out of her car. She smiled at them as they got out.

"Hey boys. I'm so glad you came over early." Teresa said excitedly and hugged Justin. Brian watched as he whispered something in her ear, and Teresa looked over at Brian. "I get to hug you now huh." she said, smiling. Brian rolled his eyes and looked at Justin. Justin looked at Brian innocently.

"I just thought it would be fair. Sawyer's side of the family got to hug you." Justin said innocently. He chuckled.

"Well I'll only tell my mother. And I won't tell my siblings that we're allowed to give you a hug. That may keep Angela away for at least five minutes." Teresa joked. Teresa took a deep breath and leaned forward to hug Brian. She squeezed him tightly. "I waited 35 years to hold you in my arms again...and you were so worth the wait." she whispered in his ear. Brian cleared his throat and she pulled back. Wiping at her face. She picked her bags up that she had placed on the ground.

"Here let me grab that." Justin said, taking them from her. She smiled.

"I told myself that I wasn't going to cry. But you just had to tell me I could hug my son." Teresa joked. Brian grabbed the other bag. "Alright come on in. My mother's in the kitchen cooking for dinner tonight. You might be able to convince her to let you try some of her meatballs now. Their famous." she said as they followed her into the house. Justin was totally excited for Brian to be here. This was the first time that Brian would go into his grandparents house. "MA! Brian and Justin are here." Teresa called out as she hung her coat up, letting the boys know to do the same. Genevieve came out of the kitchen, with an apron on.

"Boys! I'm so glad you're here. How was your trip?" Genevieve asked. Justin leaned forward and hugged her.

"We had a great time." Justin said. She pulled back, and before she could say anything, Brian leaned forward and hugged her. She was stunned for a moment, looking at Teresa. She just smiled and nodded her head, and she hugged him back. Brian pulled back.

"They were going to tell you that I broke down and let everyone hug me. So before they could make some sentimental joke or some stupid annoying comment, I just hugged you first." Brian said. Genevieve smiled, while Justin and Teresa chuckled.

"Well it doesn't matter to me. Come on. I want to hear all about your trip." Genevieve said, grabbing Brian's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"He's to skinny. My mother's going to make it her personal mission to fatten him up." Teresa whispered to Justin as they walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah good luck with that." Justin joked. They sat down at the table while Genevieve went back to the stove. "What are you making?" he asked.

"Oh it's Brian's first night here. I'm making some of the best Italian food you'll ever taste. Nothing beats homemade. I have some Lasagna, Ravioli's, Chicken Broccoli Ziti, Eggplant Parmesan and Meatballs. And some garlic bread. Did you get the stuff to make a Antipasto salad?" Genevieve asked Teresa.

"Yes. Let me just start putting that away." Teresa said as she grabbed the bags and put them on the counter.

"You made so much food." Justin joked. Genevieve laughed.

"Your in a house full of Italians. I have to make more for the grandkids tomorrow." Genevieve said.

"Mom is an excellent cook. She has the best recipes. Some of them are passed down from great-great-great grandmothers." Teresa said. Brian and Justin smiled

"You're way to skinny Brian. I think we need to put some meat on those bones." Genevieve said. Justin looked at Teresa behind her mother. She gave him that, 'I told you so' look. Justin looked over at Brian, and the look of horror made Justin laugh. He patted his hand.

"I think Brian likes being skinny mother." Teresa said. Genevieve waved the spoon at her, making them chuckle.

"He doesn't eat any fat or carbs after 7:00." Justin told her. Genevieve slowly turned her head. Teresa laughed, covering her face. Justin just smiled, while Brian gulped.

"Well Italian food isn't a fat or a carb." Genevieve said. They just stared at her. "It's a way of life." she said, and pointed the spoon at Brian. "So you're going to eat my cooking tonight. And tomorrow night. And I won't hear another word about it." she said.

"Yes ma'am" Brian said. Genevieve smiled and went back to her cooking. Teresa brought them on a tour of his grandparents house. Everywhere you turned, their was pictures covering every wall, shelf and any flat surface you could see.

"My mother was obsessed with taking pictures. She turned all of her children into the same photo hungry person. Even the grandkids. Every single get together, someone's flashing a camera. My mother of course doesn't walk around with a camera anymore. She's above that. That's what we're for, to take the pictures and just give her the copies." Teresa said, laughing. Genevieve gave them a light lunch to eat, and Justin started telling them all about their visit with Sawyer.

"Sammy just went running right into you? Why am I not surprised by that?" Teresa joked. Justin smiled.

"Well she wasn't going to listen to Sawyer about not hugging Brian...she's hugged him before." Justin said, looking at Brian. Mel and Lindsay knew about Sam, but Justin had asked them not to say anything. Justin wanted to surprise everyone with that.

"What do you mean?" Teresa asked. Justin just laughed and rubbed his face.

"We've met Sam and Josh. I worked for Josh's gallery in New York." Justin said. Teresa and Genevieve's eyes widened. "She's the one who told me to come home. They even picked us up from the airport when we came back." Justin said. He pulled out his Iphone and showed them the picture of the four of them. Before they could reply, Robert walked in with two women behind him. He smiled instantly when he saw Brian and Justin.

"Hey you're already here. I thought that was your car out there." Robert said, patting both of the men on their shoulders.

"Dad look at this." Teresa said holding the phone for her dad to see. The two girls looked over his shoulder.

"Is that Sammy and Josh?" the older of the two asked. Teresa nodded.

"These are two of my sisters. Genevieve and Maria. But we call her Gen. Girls. These are my sons. Brian, and soon to be son, Justin." Teresa said proudly.

"Angela wasn't kidding about this boys smile." Maria said as she pinched Justin's cheek, making him laugh.

"I can't believe it. You're like a mini Sawyer." Gen said.

"It's so good to finally meet you boys. Teresa's already talked our ear off about you both." Maria said. Justin smiled.

"I'm sure she made an interesting impression. Most people don't get to see Teresa take her boots off the first night they meet her and kick someone's ass." Gen joked. Teresa slapped her sisters hand and glared at her.

"Where was this picture taken?" Maria asked, looking at the Iphone. Justin smiled.

"That was in New York a few months ago." Justin said simply. Robert, Gen and Maria all looked at the picture and tried to work out what he said. "Apparently Samantha was the very first family member that Brian met." Justin said. All their eyes widened.

"Ok you three sit down. I want to hear this story." Teresa said. Justin laughed and explained to them how he had met Sam in New York, and worked for Josh's gallery.

"What a small, small world." Robert said. Justin nodded and looked at Brian.

"That's not the only coincidence. Brian's advertising company actually took an account away from Sawyer a few months back." Justin said. The conversation was fun, and one by one, all of Brian's aunts and uncles came in. They were just waiting for Angela and her husband Brody to get there before they sat down at the table. Justin was excited when Vance, Anthony and Ricky walked in. He already knew them, and already told Brian every detail that he knew about them. They were all careful about not overwhelming Brian. He was basically meeting 14 people tonight. All Teresa's brothers and sisters, and their husbands and wives.

They all asked the same questions. How did they meet? What did they do? What other places did Brian own? What was their house like? The wedding? Gus? But Brian's grandmother had told them to wait till Angela was there, so Justin could answer a lot of those questions. They knew as soon as Angela was there, because the door slammed open and she made plenty of noise. Just like Sam would.

"Alright Ma. We're starving. We got stuck with a fucking flat tire. So no one fuck around with me until I've had some wine and food." Angela said as she entered the living room. Brian's grandmother rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Alright let's go into the Dining room." She said. She glared at Angela as she walked by. Angela stopped Brian as he went to walk by. She pointed her finger at him.

"Once I've eaten, me and you are gonna have a little discussion. Skin infection my ass you little shit. Rule number one in this family. Don't ever fuck with me." Angela warned him. Justin covered his face and laughed. Brian just stood there, not knowing what to say, for once.

"Don't make me take my fucking boots off and kick your ass." Teresa said. Brian smiled. Angela smirked at Brian, and leaned up and smacked his face.

"Don't worry. Something tells me you and I are going to be great friends kid." Angela said. They sat down, and served up the food. Justin was excited to try everything. He soon had his plate covered with a little of everything.

"Oh ma you're going to love this kid. He's a true Italian already." Ricky said. Justin chuckled.

"I actually don't have any Italian in me." Justin said.

"Oh good God no." Brian's grandmother said, covering her face.

"Italian by injection." they all said, and burst out laughing. Justin's eyes widened at the sex joke, right at the table.

"Your Italian now kid." Brian's uncle Robert said.

"Italian by injection?" Brian asked out loud.

"Please don't tell me we have to explain that joke to you." Ricky joked. Brian laughed and shook his head.

"No not at all." Brian said. So Justin was Italian, by Brian sticking his dick in his ass. He just shook his head.

"They've been making that joke for years. They still think it's amusing." Brian's grandmother said, rolling her eyes.

"Ok. So I'm getting a little confused. What order are all you guys in? And who's married to who?" Justin asked. Teresa cleared her throat.

"So it goes Vance, Anthony, Genevieve, Ricky, me, Maria, Robert and then Angela." Teresa said. Justin and Brian nodded.

"How the hell did you do it with eight kids?" Brian asked.

"Lots of wine." both his grandparents said at the same time, holding up their wine glasses, making them chuckle.

"Ok. So Vance is married to Martha, Anthony is married to Rebecca. Genevieve and Regan. Ricky and Melinda. Maria and Trevor. Robert and Elizabeth. And then Angela and Brody." Teresa said. Brian crossed his eyes from the confusion. Teresa put her hand on his arm. "Don't worry. I'll write you out a cheat sheet." Teresa said. Brian chuckled and nodded his head.

"Once you get passed all the aunts and uncles, it's just the cousins you have to learn. Then the cousins that are married and have kids. That's the real fucking bitch." Anthony joked.

"It's alright. You don't have to learn them all at once." Teresa said, trying to comfort him.

"It's a fucking bitch for me." Vance said. He looked at Brian. "Seven kids. Four in-laws. Another soon to be. Nine grandkids and one on the way." Vance said picking up his glass. "I need all the wine I can get." Vance said, gulping his wine.

"Notice he never mentioned his wife." Martha said, holding up her glass, making them chuckle.

"Well maybe before you all leave, you could just kinda give me a head count..." Justin trailed off, looking at Brian. "I have invitations in my jacket. Me and Brian wanted to invite you all, and all the cousins and babies of cousins to our wedding in May." Justin said. It was the first time that since everyone entered the house, that they were all silent. Justin looked around. They were all speechless. Teresa covered her face with one of her hands, and her brother Robert rubbed her back. She looked at Brian and Justin.

"We get to come to your wedding?" Teresa asked, choked up. Brian smiled at her and nodded.

"Figured it was the least we could do after you punched Justin's dad in the face for us." Brian told her. She laughed and wiped her face. She reached over and pulled Brian into a hug. He was taken back a bit when she suddenly hugged him, but he didn't mind it. She pulled back and laughed, and picked up her glass.

"My son's getting married." Teresa said. Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Brian and Justin getting married." Brian's grandfather said.

"Fuck that. To Teresa's son getting married." Ricky said, making Teresa laugh. Brian felt weird having all the attention on him, and Justin blushed. They had Justin tell the story of how they met, even though Teresa had already told most of it. He had told them all about his time in New York, and how he knew Sam and Josh. And he had told them all about their time with Sawyer's family. And then they had asked Brian all types of questions about Gus. About his two moms, and their other family. Michael, Debbie, Emmett and Ted.

"Ok you two are purposely leaving out what you all did the first night you were at Sawyer's house." Angela said. Brian and Justin just stared at her, and she looked at the rest of the family. "Sammy and Josh went on a Taco Bell run." Angela said. Everyone started laughing and clapping.

"Oh Jameson's. They make the best weed." Ricky said.

"Wait Sawyer didn't tell me this. Who was smoking with you guys?" Teresa asked. Justin looked around, embarrassed.

"Oh please don't be embarrassed. We've all done it. Sammy likes to hand out blunts every time one of us visits Boston. The Jameson family has marijuana like no other." Maria joked.

"So was it just you four?" Teresa asked. Justin laughed.

"Sam has that room off to the side-" Justin tried to say, but they all nodded in knowing.

"It's always been her place to smoke pot." Ricky said. Justin laughed.

"Well it was us, and Sawyer-" Justin tried to say.

"That fucking rat didn't tell me." Teresa grumbled, sipping her wine. Brian and Justin chuckled.

"Well Derek, Julianna, Meredith and Carver were all there to. Well Sam and Josh to." Justin said.

"Oh I'm sure Cynthia loved them all smoking in the house. They always think they're so sneaky, but she knows. She always knows." Genevieve laughed.

"Meredith even let Allison try some." Justin said.

"Oh do not tell our kids that." Melinda, Ricky's wife said, covering her face.

"Oh I know. Our kids are gonna be sitting there begging us to let them smoke with us. So not going to happen." Maria said. Brian raised his glass.

"Guess it pays to have an 'in' with the oldest cousin. You get away with murder when they're around." Brian joked, smiling at them, and taking a sip of his drink.

"And you'll get away with anything." Teresa agreed. "If one of you caught your younger kids smoking with Brian, and Brian is the one that took responsibility, who's gonna get mad at him?" Teresa asked. They all looked at each other, smiled and shook their heads. Teresa looked at Justin. "He's already one step ahead of the game. Brian's gonna be able to get away with anything and everything in this family for a very long time." Teresa informed him.

"Who's gonna get mad at the long lost nephew?" Ricky asked. Some of the aunts and uncles raised their glasses in agreement, the other's just laughed.

"Don't give him that much space. He'll take it all and make you sorry for it." Justin joked. Brian pretended to offended, and held his hand to his chest.

"I'm hurt. What makes you think I would do anything to upset these fine, lovely people, who are now my family. I would never do anything to anger them, or get their children into trouble." Brian said. Justin snorted.

"That's a big fucking lie." Justin joked.

"Oh I can already see all the teenagers driving over to cousin Brian's house to get drunk and smoke weed." Elizabeth, Robert's wife, groaned in a joking way into her hands.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok time to meet some cousins. I hope you're finding my guide at the beginning helpful.**

**Genevieve and Robert-Teresa's parents**

**Vance and Martha**

**Robert and Ava**

**Vance and Cheyanne**

**Annabella and Denver**

**Savannah and Colby**

**Bruno engaged to Lucy**

**Julia**

**Anthony and Rebecca**

**Nico and Cecilia**

**Luca and Charlene**

**Isabella and Landon**

**Jayden**

**Genevieve and Regan**

**Cassandra and Chandler**

**Regan engaged to Daisy**

**Ricky and Melinda**

**Ricky engaged to Jamie**

CHAPTER 22

The next day Brian went back to work, and Justin packed his SUV, and brought some boxes over, and started unpacking them into his art studio. He loved it here. It was more then he ever could have dreamed of. He loved his first studio. It was the one that he got himself. It was his, and he did it on his own. But God was it dirty. He cleaned it as best he could, but there was only so much he could do. The studio that he had in New York was great. It was fabulous. Perfect lighting. It was just missing one thing. Brian! This studio was going to be his last. This studio was made for his future. Brian and he owned this studio. Brian could walk in at any moment. That's what made this studio better. The week before he had some of his furniture from his studio in New York, (all his things from New York were in the apartment below the loft) and taken to his new studio, so he was able to start unpacking and putting things away. It felt good. He couldn't wait to start painting again.

Since he had come home, he had little time to paint. He would sit and sketch, and that really helped. But he had been so busy. Not that he was complaining. It wasn't anything that he wasn't happy about. He was remodeling a house. A house that they were going to spend the rest of their lives in. Picking out paint colors, counter tops, shelves, couches, chairs, bed spreads...it made him so happy.

And then there was planning the wedding with Emmett. It was so much fun. He never stopped smiling whenever he sat down with Emmett. That was going to be the first day, of the rest of their lives. They were starting a family that day. Their own family. Planning the best wedding, and reception, that both he and Brian would love, was easy and hard at the same time. He didn't want some ridiculously romantic, girly event. He wanted something that he and Brian both loved. It was easy, because he knew the things Brian would like. But finding something they both would be happy with was a bit of a challenge. But Emmett was amazing, and everything from the colors, the menu, the invitations, to the center pieces, Emmett had found something they both would love. Brian did of course say do whatever the fuck he wanted. He would be happy no matter what. But this wasn't just Justin's day, as Brian liked to say it was. It was their day.

Then of course, there was finding Brian's real family. That had been keeping him super busy. Actually finding them, then going to meet them had kept him busy. But then they had met Brian, they went to Boston, and we're now going back to Teresa's house that night, to meet some of Brian's cousins. It had been non stop since then. Even the next day, they were going back, and taking Gus this time, so Gus could meet everyone. And they'd get to meet the rest of Brian's cousins. Like he said, he was busy, busy, busy.

He unpacked the boxes that he brought over, and went back to the loft to get ready, and have a quick meeting with Emmett. He was going to tell him he had to get ready for over 100 more people. He chuckled at just the thought of the look on his face. He had enough time to hop in the shower and literally pop out when Emmett came in. Brian would be home soon to pick him up and head over to Teresa's house.

"Hey Em." Justin said as he pulled his sweat pants on.

"Hey sweetie." Em said, kissing his cheek. "How was your trip?" Emmett asked.

"Oh Em it was great. Sawyer's family is amazing. Gus had an amazing time. He cried when he left." Justin said, making a sad face. Emmett let out a cry and put his hand to his chest. "And Brian even let them hug him." Justin said. Emmett's mouth fell and Justin laughed.

"Who knew the Big Bad Brian Kinney would let people hug him. That is so unlike the Brian we all know-"

"And feel ambivalent about?" Justin joked, making Emmett laugh and nod his head. "Well Brian decided to let Sawyer and Teresa go to the wedding." Justin said. Emmett jumped up and down.

"Oh my God I love Teresa. And Sawyer ain't so bad to look at." Emmett joked. "That's amazing. I'm really happy for him."

"How hard do you think it's gonna be to add to the wedding?" Justin asked, gently pushing Emmett into this. He smiled.

"As soon as I met Teresa and Sawyer, I booked some more rooms under the Kinney-Taylor wedding. Just to get them blocked off. The sooner you tell me how many rooms I need, the better. More chairs to the ceremony are not a problem. I did ask to reserve the bigger room for the reception. Luckily it wasn't booked. And I booked the bigger room for the Rehearsal Dinner." Emmett said.

"Oh my God Em. Thank you." Justin said and hugged him.

"I'm not taking any chances with this wedding going wrong. So just tell me. How many people?" Emmett asked.

"Over 100. But I haven't gotten a yes from everyone. I know everyone in Sawyer's family is coming. But I don't know about everyone in Teresa's. All her brothers and sisters are a yes. But I don't know about all the cousins." Justin said. Emmett pulled out his note pad and started writing.

"Well I have a number to work with. Once we get the RSVP'S in I'll know better. But this is very do-able." Emmett said, smiling. "I am getting you down that isle Justin Taylor soon to be Kinney, if I have to drag you both down the isle myself." Emmett joked. Justin closed his mouth. "What's the matter honey?"

"Kinney...me and Brian never even talked about that. About changing names." Justin said.

"Well honey you better start thinking. I think Justin Taylor-Kinney would be so absolutely adorable. How hard is it going to be to convince Brian to change his name to Taylor-Kinney?" Emmett joked. Justin burst out laughing, with Emmett laughing with him. They didn't even hear the loft door slide open and shut.

"What are you two Queens laughing about?" Brian asked as he put his brief case down on the counter.

"Your new business cards. Brian Taylor-Kinney of Kinnetik." Emmett joked. Brian just glared at him.

"I figured we have to keep the Kinney, since you own Kinnetik. But Mr. Justin and Brian Taylor-Kinney does have a certain-" Justin tried to say, but Brian interrupted.

"Keep thinking I'm changing my name Sunshine." Brian said, smiling at him. Justin shook his head.

"Don't worry. I never expected you to." Justin laughed.

"Good. You scared me for a minute there." Brian said, taking a beer out of the fridge. Justin and Emmett laughed at the nervous look on Brian's face.

"You know he'd really do it if you wanted him to." Emmett said. Brian glared at him as Emmett just smiled at him.

"Leave him alone Em. He might jump over the counter and go all Rage on your ass." Justin joked.

"Alright alright I get it. Just give me a call when you get definite numbers. I'm gonna go call the hotel to block off some more rooms. And I left you that notebook. There's a couple of things we still need to go over. Later honey." Emmett said, kissing Justin's cheek. He just glared at Brian as he left. Justin finished getting ready and hopped into Brian's Vette. Justin looked at some of Emmett's notes.

"I hadn't even thought of a honeymoon. Would you be able to take anymore time off of work to go somewhere for a few days after the wedding?" Justin asked. Brian leered at him, and Justin leaned back against his seat. "What's that look for?" Justin asked cautiously.

"The wedding is for the bride. The honeymoon is for the husband." Brian said. Justin hit his arm and Brian chuckled. "I already started planning the honeymoon ages ago Sunshine. I'm surprised it's taken you this long to even question it." Brian joked. Justin's eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh my God really. Where are we going? How long are we going for?" Justin asked. Brian snorted.

"I've put in all this time and planning for you to go and muck it all up? Nope. You just have to wait till we leave Sunshine."

"You're seriously not going to tell me where were going?" Justin asked. Brian shook his head. "What about a hint?" he asked. Brian snorted.

"And have you accidentally figuring it out? Nope. Not going to happen." Brian said. Justin sat back and pouted. Brian just laughed at him. Justin looked through Emmett's notes some more. Glancing up every once in a while to glare at Brian.

"How would you feel about a Bridal party?" Justin asked. Brian glanced at him and raised his eye brow.

"I know I keep calling you a bride, but don't you think that's taking it a little far?" Brian asked. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess calling it a Bridal party is weird. It's a wedding party." Justin said.

"Aren't we having a reception?" Brian asked. Justin looked over at him and laughed.

"It's not an actual party. God you know nothing. The Wedding Party are the Best Man, Maid of Honor, Groomsmen and Bridesmaids. Oh and the Ringer Bearer and Flower Girls." Justin said.

"Oh. Well don't we already have one then? Gus, Mikey and Daphne. I'm already fine with that." Brian said.

"Well I know. But how would you feel about expanding it?" Justin asked. Brian glanced at him again, and Justin just smiled.

"Expand it how?"

"Well my sister really wants to be a bridesmaid. She had some conversation on FaceBook with one of her friends last week. Her friend asked about her brothers wedding and asked if she was a Bridesmaid, and Molly said, 'I wish'. So I asked my mom and she said Molly really wants to." Justin explained.

"Well that's up to you Sunshine. I don't care." Brian told him. Justin smiled.

"Ok. So we just need someone else on your side." Justin said.

"Why the fuck do we need another person on my side?"

"To even it out. You have to have the same number of Wedding Party members on each side." Justin told him. Brian just rolled his eyes.

"Jesus. Who am I supposed to have stand next to Michael?" Brian demanded. Justin gave him that 'duh' look. Like Brian was supposed to know.

"This is our wedding. A gay wedding. Not to many traditions are the normal kind. I don't have a best man, I have a maid of honor. And a bridesmaid. You can have a bridesmaid to." Justin said. Brian just stared at him. "Next to Michael, who's your other best friend asshole?" Justin asked. Now Brian understood where this was going.

"You want me to ask Lindsay?" Brian asked. Justin nodded.

"Do you know how touched she would be? And you wouldn't have to worry about what she's going to wear or anything. Me and Emmett will take care of that. We'll go back to the shop that we found Daphne's dress and get her and Molly the same one." Justin said excitedly

"Yes because I was so fucking worried about what Lindsay was going to wear." Brian said sarcastically. Justin hit his arm, and Brian chuckled.

"Well. Can we do it?" Justin asked. Brian looked over at Justin. He remembered the day that he proposed to Justin at Brian. He told Justin that he would do anything to make him happy. Having Lindsay and Molly stand up for them at their wedding...it wasn't something that was hard to do. It was something so easy. And it would make Justin happy. It was something very simple, that would make Justin happy. Brian chuckled.

"Like I said Sunshine. You can do whatever you want." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What about Emmett?" Justin asked. Brian stared at him again.

"What about him?" Brian asked.

"Well. He's both of our friends. Out of all the guys, Emmett's the one that I'm closest to. I'd love to have him as a Groomsmen. And he'd love it. Could you just imagine his face when I ask him." Justin laughed.

"He'll start crying a fucking river." Brian grumbled, making Justin laugh. "Go ahead. So who's your next pick for me? Theodore?" Brian asked. Justin smiled at him.

"Well no. I've actually given this a lot of thought." Justin said carefully. Brian eyed him carefully.

"This doesn't sound good." Brian said carefully. Justin cleared his throat.

"Ok. So a Wedding party are supposed to be your family and friends, who stand up for you. Who stand up for your marriage..." Justin trailed off.

"You totally forget where your going with this don't you?" Brian asked. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Sort of. Listen. I have two women on my side. You could have two women on your side." Justin said. Brian's eyes widened.

"If you think for a fucking second that Butch Melanie is going to-"

"That's not what I'm thinking." Justin laughed.

"Then just spit it out Sunshine."

"Sam." Justin said. Brian looked over at him in confusion.

"Samantha? Josh's wife?" Brian asked.

"Well yeah. What other Sam do we know?" Justin asked. Brian looked back to the road. "I just think that since I have Molly, you should have a family member up there. And Sam is the perfect choice. She's my second fag hag." Justin joked, making Brian smile. "And she's your aunt...and she's the one who told me to go home and be happy." Justin said softly. Brian smiled at him. "And it's her birthday. You know she'll just love that. It will mean so much to her." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes and looked at Justin. He knew he couldn't say no.

"Alright Sunshine. You win." Brian said. Justin kissed his cheek again. "Anyone else? Spit it out now." Brian asked. Justin laughed.

"No I think we're good. Emmett put on here that we could have two Ring Bearers if we wanted. You can have one Ring Bearer for each ring. But I really like the idea of only Gus doing it." Justin said, smiling at Brian. "But he did put on here about Flower Girls. I'm going back and forth about having J.R. She's just so young, I don't know if she can actually make it down the isle. I'm sure we could get some of your younger cousins. But picking a couple out and not the others...besides I think it's to hetero for us. The whole purpose of Flower Girls is for them to throw flowers onto the isle for the Bride to walk on. And with just J.R. doing it, there may not be any flowers. But then there may not be any anyways." Justin said.

"Is that what they're for? I thought-"

"I don't want to hear what you thought." Justin cut him off. Brian just smiled. "As soon as I make the decision about J.R., then I think the Wedding party is set." Justin said. Brian nodded. "Now will you tell me where the honeymoon is?" Justin whined. Brian just shook his head. "Well I've been thinking about something else." Justin said.

"You've been doing an awful lot of thinking lately Sunshine. Last time I heard those words you..." Brian trailed off. Justin took a deep breath. The last time Justin had said those words to him, was when he left him.

"Well these are good thoughts. We're different people now. But I have been thinking about my future a little bit." Justin said. Brian eyed him carefully. "I've been thinking about this since I came back from New York...I want to finish school." he said. Brian was surprised by that. When he came back from L.A., Justin had become disgusted by the idea of finishing school. He knew Justin felt like he failed in L.A. That he got a taste of the life he wanted, and school would be a huge step down. So Brian was greatly surprised when he said he wanted to finish school.

"Really?" Brian asked. Justin nodded his head. "What changed your mind?"

"Well...I hate the fact that I've never finished it. I feel like I have a lot of loose ends every where I look. That I have a hard time finishing anything. That's how I felt when I left for New York in the first place. I want to finish school. I don't know what I'm gonna be doing with my art a year from now. Five years from now. I have Rage, and I have my art at Josh's Gallery. And I still want to paint for the GLC. But having a college degree on my resume...that would be amazing. Having a degree would just open the door for more opportunities." Justin said. Brian smiled at him.

"I completely agree." Brian said. He quickly leaned over and kissed Justin's cheek. "When do you want to start again?"

"Well I was actually thinking next January. After the wedding we can get settled. Really get settled into the house. I know we'll be able to move in soon, but with all the wedding stuff going on, it's gonna be crazy. And then after this mysterious honeymoon your taking me on, I figure I'll need some time to recuperate. I'd hate to start school in August after that." Justin joked.

"Yeah no fun." Brian said. Justin rolled his eyes.

"I just want to spend a few months settling. It's been non stop since I came back. I want time to just stay at home. Paint for hours while your in work. Have wild passionate sex when you come home." Justin said. Brian wiggled his eyebrows. "Spend a lot of time with Gus. My sister. She's actually becoming less annoying and more fun to be around." Justin joked. He looked out the window and back at Brian. "And with your family...I want to spend some time with them. Maybe take long weekend trips up to Boston. And with the Holidays...it's the first time in my own house. I want to spend time decorating it, and have holiday dinners...I just want a few months to ourselves." Justin said. Brian chuckled at him.

"Sounds like a good plan. You're really getting into the housewife role already." Brian joked. They pulled into Teresa's driveway, and walked up the stairs, and knocked. His grandmother answered.

"Come on in guys." she said, hugging and kissing them both. "That is the last time you knock on that door. This is your house. You walk right in. Here I made these for you." she said, and handed each of them a key. "All the kids and grandkids have one. You'll need one to. I'm getting to old to be walking back and forth to answer the door, and it's not what I want to be doing. When you can just walk in yourselves." she said. They both laughed and took the keys from her.

"Thank you." Justin said and kissed her cheek.

"Hey boys." Teresa said as she came down the stairs. She hugged and kissed both of them. "I was just FaceTiming with my precious grandson. He's mad that you two didn't take him tonight." Teresa said as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Thanks for that." Brian said sarcastically. His grandmother was cooking.

"Mmmmm. That smells amazing." Justin said as he peeked into the pot of sauce

"Sunshine's always hungry." Brian joked, sitting at the table.

"Give her some time. She'll be dropping off food every day. And not just a little. A lot. Like a big fucking pot of meatballs and sauce." Teresa joked.

"Mmm. Can't wait." Justin said sitting down. "How many of Brian's cousins are coming over tonight?" he asked.

"Well the college kids have a family friends birthday party. She's 21. They all had planned her birthday and really wanted to go. But they've been threatened within an inch of their lives to come tomorrow. But I think dad said 13 of them?" Teresa asked. Genevieve nodded her head. "And then 8 of them are married." Teresa said. She looked over at Brian. "Oh don't feel overwhelmed. Once you hang out here for a few times, you'll remember everyone's names. I made a cheat sheet for you." Teresa said and grabbed a couple of pieces of paper, showing everyone's names.

"Debbie called and said her and Carl can make it tomorrow. Did I remember to have you invite your mother Justin?" Genevieve asked. Brian and Justin turned around to stare at her. "What?" she asked.

"Debbie called you? How did she have your number?" Brian asked.

"Well Michael gave it to me the other day and I called her. So she has my number now. I did forget to tell you didn't I Justin? Oh that's terrible. Well Lindsay and Melanie are coming. And Michael and his husband and son. Tell me they're names again." Genevieve said.

"Ben's the husband and Hunter's the son." Teresa said. Brian and Justin just stared at each other.

"Well call your mother and ask if she can come. And she has a boyfriend right?" Genevieve asked. Justin nodded. "Ok well ask her if they can come. And apologize to her that I forgot to call her. But your friends, Emmett and Ted. They can come to. Oh no wait. Ted said that he and Emmett are going skiing with they're boyfriends." Genevieve said. Brian just stared at her, and Justin laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Genevieve asked. Brian just looked at her. "What? Did I say something wrong? Did I get all the names mixed up?" she asked. Teresa started chuckling along Justin who was laughing.

"You're acting like my grandmother." Brian said. Genevieve laughed.

"Well I am your grandmother." she laughed. Brian nodded his head, and stood up.

"I have to make a call to work. Excuse me." Brian said, walking out of the room.

"He's never had a grandmother. Not one who cared." Justin told them. Both Brian's mother and grandmother remained quiet. "He doesn't know what it's like to have family that cares about him. Cares about the things he loves. Cares about his family. His job. His life...it's going to take some getting used to." Justin told them. Teresa let out a deep breath and put her elbow on the table, and leaned her head on hand.

"Well he's walked into a huge family that cares. We've been waiting for 35 years to meet him. To love him. We don't want to waste anymore time." Genevieve said, patting her daughters shoulder. She smiled and nodded her head. After an hour, Brian's cousins started to arrive. The oldest cousin was only a few years younger then Brian, and was already married and had three children. Gus was one of the sixteen great-grandchildren. And if Brian understood, three more we're on the way. Once they had all arrived, Justin made Teresa go over the names of the cousins that were there tonight.

"Alright. So there's Vance and Martha's children. Robert, Vance, Annabella, Savannah, Bruno and Julia. Robert is married to Ava. Vance is married to Cheyanne. Annabella is married to Denver. And Savannah is married to Colby. And Bruno is engaged to Lucy, she's not here tonight, she caught the chicken pox from her class." Teresa said, chuckling.

"Yeah she's gonna love the fact that your laughing at her auntie." Bruno said. She ignored him.

"And then there's Anthony and Rebecca's children. Nico, Luca, Isabella and Jayden. Nico's married to Cecilia. Luca's married to Charlene. Isabella's married to Landon." Teresa said. Everyone nodded their heads. "Ok then there's Genevieve and Regan's kids. Cassandra and Regan. Cassandra is married to..where's your husband?" Teresa asked. As she introduced everyone, she pointed them out. But her husband was no where to be found. Cassandra giggled.

"He's in the kitchen sneaking a meatball." Cassandra said.

"CHANDLER GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Genevieve yelled. Chandler came running in to stand next to Cassandra, who laughed and wiped his face.

"Sorry. But there really good. And I'm starving." Chandler said, smiling at Cassandra's grandmother. Genevieve just rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Anyways. Ricky and Melinda's son Ricky, and his fiance Jamie. And that's the whole group for tonight. There's a lot more cousins that will be here tomorrow." Teresa said.

"We're the calmer of all the grandkids. We're all out of college, married or engaged, have kids of our own. Jobs, houses, cars. We're the more sophisticated of the grandchildren." Annabella joked, sipping her wine.

"No we just have to meet him in groups so he doesn't freak out and run from the house screaming. Then where will auntie Teresa be?" Savannah asked smiling at her.

"All my nieces are fucking bitches." Teresa joked, making the girls laugh loudly.

"So a little birdie told me you guys totally liked the Jameson's." Annabella said, making them laugh.

"That big mouth really gets around." Brian grumbled.

"God I wish we lived in Boston. No one around here makes it good like that family does." Luca said.

"Are you all close to Sam?" Justin asked.

"We grew up with that family. She's basically like another cousin. She's like a little sister." Robert said.

"She could have been just one of the cousins had auntie Teresa just married uncle Sawyer already." Savannah said, smiling.

"Uncle Sawyer?" Justin asked.

"Savannah shut the hell up." Teresa said. Robert's wife Ava chuckled and wrapped her arm around Teresa's shoulders.

"We've called him uncle Sawyer since we were all born." Annabella said.

"The poor guys been in love with her since the day he met her. She should just put the poor guy out of her misery and marry him already." Julia joked. Teresa stood up.

"Shut the hell up, and start putting some food on your plate and stuff it in your mouths." Teresa said and walked into the kitchen. Justin's eyes widened, and her nieces laughed.

"You know Sammy is working on Sawyer." Cassandra said, then she looked at Brian and Justin. "Sammy's going to get them married, one way or another. And you can call me Cassie by the way." Cassie said, smiling. They had gotten their food, and went outside to the picnic tables to eat dinner. Justin figured it was something they did often, because they had bright lights to light up the backyard when it started getting dark.

Brian and Justin we're actually having fun. The cousins that were there tonight between Brian and Justin's age. Somewhere in the conversation, Jayden, who was Justin's age, started talking about that he just graduated from college. The same school as Daphne. "Oh no way. My best friend just graduated from their last year. Daphne's my fag hag of honor." Justin joked.

"Daphne Chanders?" Jayden asked. Justin laughed and nodded. "No way. She was in a lot of my classes. She's awesome." Jayden said, blushing a bit. Luckily a lot of the cousins we're talking, so no one but Justin and Brian and noticed.

"Looks like someone noticed Mrs. Chanders being more the just awesome." Brian joked. Justin chuckled and hit his arm as Jayden squirmed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You should ask her out. I could put in a good word for you." Brian joked. Justin snorted. Like he would ever hook up a hetero couple.

"You should ask her out. You're totally adorable and exactly her type." Justin said. Jayden chuckled nervously. Then Justin shook his head. "I'm not hitting on you or anything." Justin said. Jayden laughed.

"I actually didn't think that. I um..." Jayden trailed off. Luca must have been paying attention to the conversation, because he scooted down on the bench outside, and put his arm around Jayden's shoulder.

"My little brother is nervous around girls. He's to embarrassed to ask a girl out." Luca said. Jayden shoved him off of him.

"Well, like Brian said, we can totally put in a good word for you. She's my best friend. I know what kind of guys she's into." Justin said. He searched his brain for a few minutes, trying to remember if she ever mentioned Jayden before. "Did she call you J.D.?" Justin asked. Jayden chuckled.

"Yeah she did. There was like four Jayden's in our class. We were always in the same study groups. We had a lot of the same friends, so we ended up hanging out a lot together." Jayden said. Justin laughed.

"Oh my God. You really should have asked her out. She totally thought you were adorable. I'm going to hook you two up. We can even go on a double date with you." Justin said, hitting Brian's arm.

"Since when do I fucking go on dates? Double dating is for heteros." Brian said, offended that Justin would think such a thing.

"But it's not for us. It's for them. He's your cousin. You have an obligation to help him." Justin said. Brian's face dropped and Luca laughed. He leaned sideways and looked towards the house.

"JULIA! COME HERE!" Luca yelled.

"Come on don't call her over here Luca." Jayden said, covering his face.

"What's up?" Julia asked as she walked over to the table, and sat down on the other side of Brian.

"Do you know a Daphne from your school?" Luca asked. Jayden groaned. Julia tilted her head.

"Are you talking about Daphne Chanders?" Julia asked. Justin leaned forward so her could see around Brian.

"She's my best friend. She's in the wedding." Justin said. Julia's eyes widened.

"She's the fag hag of honor. It's the gay version of Maid of Honor." Brian informed her.

"Oh my God. No fucking way." Julia said. She turned around. "ISABELLA! GET OUT HERE!" Julia screamed.

"Why?" Jayden moaned. "Why do you have to tell her?" Jayden cried. Brian chuckled at him.

"What is it?" Isabella asked from the porch.

"Remember the girl who your little brothers had a crush on for his whole four years of college?" Julia sang.

"You've had a crush on her the whole time?" Justin asked. Jayden just moaned helplessly.

"Daphne? Yeah what about her?" Isabella asked.

"Daphne is Justin's best friend. She's in the wedding." Julia said. Isabella's eyes widened.

"She's the fag hag of honor." Luca told her. Brian laughed. Isabella screamed. Teresa came out of the house and smacked her arm.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" Teresa asked.

"It seems that your precious nephew here, is in love with Justin's fag hag. And has been for the past four years." Brian joked. Justin hit him as he looked at Jayden. He was completely mortified. Jayden stood up and started walking towards the house, when Isabella ran in to announce it to everyone else. Teresa put her arm around Jayden.

"Your sisters and cousins are bitches baby. I know." Teresa said, patting his cheek.

"I'm gonna go drown myself now." Jayden said, and went inside.

"You know Sunshine, I'm really starting to like this family." Brian said. Luca chuckled and held up his beer, and clinked beers with Brian and Julia.

"You two are assholes. He's traumatized" Justin said.

"He'll get over it." Luca said.

"Yeah when he starts getting laid he will." Nico said as he joined the group. Luca's wife, Charlene came over and smacked the back of his head.

"You're so mean to him. You know he's not like you and Nico when it comes to girls." Charlene reprimanded him.

"He's totally sweet and nice to girls he doesn't have a crush on. But he's had a thing for Daphne since the day we started college. He just gets nervous around her." Julia said.

"Well Daph said she had thought Jayden liked her. If I have the right Jayden. But don't worry I'm totally hooking them up." Justin said.

"Do you know how many times you've said totally in the past few minutes. You're starting to sound really gay. Like a girl." Brian said. Justin hit his arm, and Julia hit the other.

"I'm a girl and I don't say totally all the time." Julia informed him.

It was past midnight by the time they left. "Can't wait till we're in Britin. This hour long trip will only be 20 minutes." Justin joked. Brian smiled, and nodded in agreement. They were laying in bed for a few minutes, when Brian looked over at Justin.

"What's the matter?" Brian asked. Justin looked at him.

"What makes you think something is the matter?" Justin asked. Brian turned to lay on his back.

"Because the foot that you have laying over me is shaking." Brian said as he took his arms out from the blanket and put his hand on Justin's leg. He was shaking it. "So tell me what's wrong." Brian said. Justin chuckled.

"Nothing's actually wrong. I'm just thinking...and don't really know how you'll respond to it." Justin said, eyeing Brian.

"I really hate when you start conversations like this." Brian said. Justin shook his head.

"It's nothing bad...it's about our last names. Emmett got me thinking." Justin said. Brian looked at him cautiously and Justin chuckled. "I'm not asking you to change your name if that's what your thinking." Justin joked. Brian chuckled. "But we're getting married...I know the girl always takes the guys last name but..." Justin trailed off.

"Do you want to take my last name?" Brian asked. Justin stared at the ceiling. "I never really thought of it. It's not something that we have to do. Nothing about our relationship is normal. We're fucking queers. We can do whatever we want. Not what society wants or expects us to do. So you can do whatever you want with your last name Sunshine" Brian said. Justin looked over at him.

"I want to get rid of my middle name." Justin said. That wasn't what Brian had expected him to say. But then he realized what his middle name was. It was Craig. After his father. Brian nodded.

"I don't blame you. So you won't have a middle name anymore?" Brian asked. Justin stared at him.

"Well...what if I changed my middle name to Taylor?" Justin asked. Brian turned sideways to look at him. "It's just...I know that Taylor is my fathers last name. But it's also my mother, and my sisters last name. I know that if my mom and sister get married, they won't keep Taylor as their last name. And I'd be the only one with it...But it's what keeps the three of us a family. Our last name. Even if I change it to my middle name...I'm a guy to. And Taylor is my name...but it doesn't have to be my last name anymore." Justin said. Brian had never once thought of Justin changing his name. He never thought he would want someone to change their last name for him. But thinking about...he couldn't believe that he actually liked the idea. "It's different with my dad's name as my middle name. I'm not his son anymore. I don't want to have that tie...and it would be a big fucking slap in the face to him if I changed it completely." Justin joked. Brian leaned his head on his elbow.

"So you'd be Justin Taylor Kinney. You wouldn't even be Justin Taylor-Kinney, with a hyphen." Brian said. Justin nodded. "Justin Kinney." Brian said, seeing what it sounded like out loud.

"Does it sound bad?" Justin asked. Brian could tell that he was worried about Brian's reaction. Brian rolled over on top of Justin. He leaned down and kissed him passionately. His tongue tangling with Justin's. He pulled back and stared at him.

"I don't think I've ever heard anything hotter, then Justin Kinney." Brian said. Justin smiled and hugged him.

"GUS YOUR DADDIES ARE HERE TO TAKE YOU TO GRANDMA'S!" Lindsay called down. She was rocking J.R. back and forth. She had just fallen and hit her head, and was crying loudly. "Shhh it's ok sweet heart." Lindsay tried to comfort her. Gus came running down the stairs and jumped into Brian's arms.

"DADDY!" Gus cheered.

"Hey there Sonny boy." Brian said, kissing his cheek.

"Here baby I have your boo boo buddy." Melanie said as she placed something cold on J.R.

"She ok?" Justin asked.

"Oh she'll be fine. I'm sorry we can't come over now. But I have to go check something out at the Gallery before this afternoon. But we'll be over after." Lindsay said. Gus jumped into Justin's arms to hug him.

"Hey Gus. I have a present for you." Brian said. Gus got excited and started jumping in Justin's arms.

"What is it what is it?" Gus asked.

"Well. I know you wanted to FaceTime with all your new family. And you've had to use your mommies Iphones and Ipads. So I got you..." Brian pulled a box out from behind his back. "Your very own Ipad." Brian said excitedly Justin laughed as Gus cheered and jumped to Brian.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you daddy." Gus cheered. He took the box and started taking it out.

"Brian he's going to need a case for it. And something to protect the screen." Lindsay said. Gus held up the black Ipad, that already had a neon orange case on it. (Gus's current favorite color.)

"Don't you dykes know that I think of everything." Brian grumbled. Lindsay smacked his arm. Brian sat down next to him.

"And look what Sunshine already did for you." Brian said as he hit the FaceTime app. "He already went in and got you your own email address, and got everyone's numbers in here, so you can start FaceTiming them." Brian said.

"I attached pictures to the names. I know he can't read yet." Justin joked. Gus jumped when it started ringing. Ali's face popped up. He clicked ok and waited for her to come up.

"How did she already know my number?" Gus asked. The four adults laughed, and Justin held up his phone.

"I texted her and let her know to call you." Justin said.

"Now just a quick hello. We gotta get going." Brian said.

"HI GUS!" Ali screamed.

"HI ALI!" Gus yelled back. "Your talking to me on my new Ipad that my daddies got me. It even has a neon orange case on it like you do." Gus said.

"That's great buddy. Is that Brian's fat head I see?" Ali said, squinting. Justin and Melanie laughed, and he leaned closer to Gus.

"I don't have a fat head you little rat." Brian grumbled. Ali just laughed, and Justin leaned over Brian.

"Hey Ali." Justin said. She instantly smiled.

"HI JUSTIN! Oh my God I miss you guys so much. Guess what?" she said.

"What?" Gus asked.

"Mom and dad said I can go to your house warming party. So I'm gonna be seeing you in a couple of weeks Gus!" Ali said. All four adults laughed when he started screaming and jumping up and down.

"Can Ali sleep here mommy? Pleeeeease." Gus begged his mothers. Lindsay leaned forward so Ali could see here.

"You're welcome to stay here anytime Allison." Lindsay told her.

"Thank you." Ali said.

"Alright Sonny Boy. Say goodbye to your cousin. Because we have more cousins to meet tonight." Brian said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Genevieve and Robert **

**Vance and Martha 53**

**Robert 31 and Ava- Callum 6 Brennen 4 Megan 2**

**Vance 30 and Cheyanne- Memphis 5 Ace 3 Delia 1**

**Annabella 28 and Denver- Tanner 3 Reese 2**

**Savannah 26 and Colby Bailey 2 pregnant**

**Bruno 25 engaged Lucy**

**Julia 23 **

**Austin 22 **

**Anthony and Rebecca 52**

**Nico 29 and Cecilia- Kances 4 Gavin 3 Gunner 2**

**Luca 27 and Charlene- Hayden 2 pregnant**

**Isabella 26 and Landon Josie 1**

**Jayden 23 **

**Maggie 21 boyfriend Eric**

**Addison 19 **

**Genevieve and Regan 51**

**Cassandra 26 and Chandler- Clementine 2 pregnant**

**Regan 24 engaged Daisy**

**Phoebe 22 **

**Evan 21 **

**Arizona 18**

**Ryan 17**

**Ricky and Melinda 49**

**Ricky 24 engaged Jamie**

**Georgia 22 engaged Miles**

**Jeremy 19 **

**Olivia 17 **

**Carlo 16 **

**Annie 14**

**Teresa**

**Maria and Trevor 47**

**Alix 21 **

**Caitlin 20 **

**Matthew 17 **

**Anastasia 15 **

**Cooper 13**

**Ella 12**

**Robert and Elizabeth 46**

**Tommy 20 **

**Alyssa 19 **

**Aurora 17**

**Ryder 16 **

**Kevin 13**

**Toby 12**

**Angela and Brody 44**

**Nick 16 **

**Paige 13**

**Penny 12**

**Charlie 10**

**Brooke 9**

**Seth 8**

**DON'T GET SCARED BY THIS! They don't talk to everyone. I try to keep the same people talking as much as I can, and randomly throw in new names...trust me, once you keep reading, you'll be able to follow, and it isn't necessary to remember who belongs to who. When you need to know, I'll mention it!**

CHAPTER 23

"GRANDMA!" Gus screamed when he got out of the SUV, and went running for Teresa. She put a tray down on the picnic table and met him half way, spinning him around in her arms.

"I love when he does that." Justin said as he wrapped his arm around Brian's arm. Brian smiled at him. Teresa was off in her own little world as she talked to Gus. Brian understood that feeling. It was how he felt when he was with Gus. Brian was suddenly very glad that Justin had found his real family. He would hate for Gus to miss out on having a real family like this. Lindsay's parents weren't close to him. They wanted Lindsay to be straight, and didn't accept Gus very well. They tried every once in a while, but going in and out of Gus' life wasn't fair to him. Brian's biological family accepted him, and loved him. Not just Gus, but him and Justin. It felt good.

"Are you ready to meet some of your family Gus? I have some of your little cousins here. Lots and lots of cousins, and lots and lots of aunties and uncles. Are you ready for this?" Teresa asked. Gus jumped up and down. She laughed and picked him up. "Angela and Brody's kids are here. They're the biggest heathens you'll ever meet." Teresa joked. They followed Teresa further into the backyard, where most of Brian's aunts and uncles had already arrived. "Alright kids. Listen up!" Teresa said. All the kids stopped and looked at Teresa. "This is my precious little grandson Gus. And my son Brian, and his fiance Justin." Teresa said. Brian's cousins, Robert, Vance and Nico, each walked forward with a couple of kids, and bent down. Teresa put Gus on his feet and bent down with them.

"Hey there Gus. I'm your daddies cousin Robert." he said. Gus waved. "These are two of my little boys. Callum and Brennan. Callum's 6 years old and Brennan's 4." Robert said.

"I'm 5." Gus said.

"That's how old I am!" the little boy that Vance was next to said. He laughed.

"This is-." Vance said, but Gus screamed.

"MEMPHIS!" Gus screamed. He ran over and hugged Memphis, and then turned to Brian. "Daddy, Memphis is in my class. My cousin is in my class!" Gus said excidedly.

"Oh my God. Gus is Lindsay's son? I didn't know this was the same Lindsay." Cheyanne, Vance's wife said.

"That is crazy." Justin said, chuckling.

"Well Gus' teacher is Lucy, that's Bruno's fiance." Cheyanne said. Bruno is Vance's son.

"I think that's amazing. Like it was meant to be." Justin laughed. "I can't wait to tell Mel and Linds." Justin said. The little girl next to Nico was yanking on his hand and he laughed.

"Ok ok. Well this is Kances. She's 4 years old." Nico said. Gus smiled, and Brian bent down to Gus' other side.

"Look at all these cousins you have that are all your age Gus. Are you excited to meet them?" Brian asked. Gus nodded his head. "You want to go play with them?" Brian asked. He nodded, and all of a sudden all of the little kids went running off to play on the swing set. All the adults stood back up and watched them for a minute.

"We'll have to get the kids together a lot. All the little kids love to be together for sleepovers and everything." Robert's wife, Ava said. Brian smiled and nodded as he watched Gus. He was already just one of the kids. He was going to be able to do something that he was robbed of. He didn't grow up with his cousins, but Gus was going to be able to.

"So which of all these other kids belongs to who?" Justin joked.

"Well Robert and Ava have Callum, Brennan and Megan who's 2. Vance and Cheyanne have Memphis, Ace who's 3 and Delia who's 1. Annabella and Denver have Tanner who's 3 and Reese who's 2. And Savannah and Colby have Bailey's who's 2. And she's pregnant. And they're all Vance and Martha's kids." Teresa explained. Justin nodded and Brian just scrubbed his face. A couple of the cousins laughed at his face.

"Sweetie trust us. It's confusing now, but you'll eventually get it." Annabella said.

"You will. Ok so Nico and Cecilia have Kances, Gavin who's 3 and Gunner who's 2. Then Luca and Charlene have Hayden, and she's 2. And Charlene is pregnant to. And Isabella and Landon have Josie. She just turned 1. And those are Anthony and Rebecca's kids." Teresa said.

"Do you still have that cheat sheet?" Justin joked. Teresa nodded.

"Ok Cassie and Chandler have Clementine. She's 2, and Cassie is pregnant. That's Gen and Regan's daughter. And actually they have Ryan here. He's only 17. He's..." Teresa trailed off looking for him. "He's pushing Clementine in the swing." Teresa said. They turned around when they heard some car doors shut. "Oh perfect timing. Ricky and Melinda are here. They're three youngest are here." Teresa said. The five of them walked over, gave their hugs and said hello. "Alright you three. You remember Justin?" Teresa asked. The youngest girl nodded her head.

"Annie right?" Justin asked. She nodded her head.

"This is Olivia. She's 17. Annie is 14, and this is Carlo. He's 16. Guys, this is my son Brian, and his fiance Justin." Teresa said. Justin always smiled when she introduced them. She was on cloud 9 every time she introduced them.

"So your the gay kid." Brian said and held out his hand to Carlo. Carlo chuckled and shook his hand. Justin had to chuckle along with them. He looked like Justin did when he was a teenager. Not sure of who he was. What kind of homosexual he wanted to be.

"Yeah. It's about fucking time we had another queer in the family besides me." Carlo said. Brian and Justin laughed, while Melinda smacked his head.

"Yep that's my boy." Ricky chuckled and scrubbed his face.

"Well we both know what it's like. Coming out in high school. So if you ever need anything. Or just want to talk..." Justin trailed off.

"I'll get back to you." Carlo said, and smiled. Teresa kissed his cheek, and then pinched it.

"Any boyfriends yet?" Teresa asked. Carlo actually blushed.

"They're aren't any gay kids in my school." Carlo said.

"No. There are other gay kids. But they're not able to come out of the closet. Trust me though. There are gay kids at your school." Justin said.

"Alright move it Ricky. I want Brian and Justin to meet some of my kids." Maria said as she walked up, pushing her brother Ricky aside. He laughed, and he and Melinda with the three kids, walked away. Maria hugged both the boys. "Alright kids. This is Brian and Justin. My two oldest girls should be here shortly. But these are my four that I still have at home. Matt, Anastasia, Cooper and Ella." Maria said. Matt was 17, Anastasia was 15, Cooper was 13 and Ella was 12.

"You don't look like your gay." Ella said. Justin chuckled.

"In the last week I've had all these teenagers tell me I don't look, talk, walk or dress like I'm gay." Brian grumbled. Justin laughed.

"There's not set way for a gay guy to be. It's whatever you feel comfortable with. You have to be your own person." Justin told them. Brian wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Sunshine here is our own personal Public Service Announcement" Brian joked. They had been introduced to Brian's uncle Robert's kids that were there. Aurora, Ryder, Kevin and Toby. Then Angela brought her kids over. They were loud and obnoxious, not listening to Angela whatsoever. Justin instantly liked them. Angela was the only one that had all her kids still at home. Her oldest was only 16. Nick, Paige, Penny, Charlie, Brooke and Seth. They instantly gave Brian and Justin a hard time about being gay. Asking them questions like, how do they have Gus? Who's the mom and who's the dad. Justin knew they were only asking silly questions to get under Brian's skin. Justin could tell they knew the answers to the questions they were asking, but liked seeing Brian get red in the face.

"Alright that's it get away from my sons you animals. Go bother your other cousins." Teresa told them, pushing them away. They laughed and all scattered. Brian looked at Angela.

"Why am I not surprised all six of your kids act like they were raised in a barn?" Brian asked.

"Listen don't fuck with me. I have your address. I'm gonna start dropping them off at your house. Bonding time with their new cousin." Angela threatened. Brian looked at Justin.

"So we're building a wall around the property with a security guard up front." he told Justin, then turned back to Angela. "We'll give him your picture to make sure you never get passed the front gates." Brian told her. Teresa just laughed, and Angela turned to her sister.

"Your sons a fucking shit head." Angela said, and turned back to Brian. "Like I said kid. I think you and I are going to be great friends." Angela said, leaning forward to slap his cheek, making them chuckle.

"There are more of my nephews." Teresa said as three more young guys walked up and kissed Teresa and Angela.

"Alright this is Evan, Gen's son. Jeremy is Ricky's son and Tommy is Robert's son. They're all in college. Boys, these are my boys. Brian and Justin." Teresa said proudly. They all shook hands, but Jeremy was looking at them strangely.

"Have I met you both before?" Jeremy asked. Brian and Justin looked at each other, then back at him.

"I don't know." Justin said.

"I'm surprised you can even remember meeting anyone. He's finishing up his second year in college and has spent the past two years drunk off his ass." Evan said. Jeremy hit him.

"You guys live in Pittsburg right?" Jeremy asked. Both Brian and Justin nodded.

"Probably seen them in your drunken haze." Tommy joked. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"No I really do know you guys. Do you go to bars or nightclubs?" Jeremy asked.

"Well not lately. We used to hit the nightlife really hard." Justin joked.

"We only go to the gay bars." Brian said. Justin chuckled.

"Hetero's get really uncomfortable when two guys are holding hands or making out." Justin joked, gaging their reactions. The three young men didn't seem bothered by it.

"Didn't your friend take you to Babylon when you first turned 18?" Evan asked. Jeremy snapped his fingers.

"Oh my God that's where I know you two from. I met you both in the Backroom..." Jeremy trailed off. Brian and Justin's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Justin whispered. If he met Brian and Justin in the Backroom, that meant... Teresa gasped and hit him.

"That's not funny you little asshole." Teresa said. All three guys started laughing and Teresa and Angela started hitting them. "You fucking asshole." Teresa said.

"You're joking right?" Justin asked. Jeremy laughed.

"Oh shit you should have seen your faces." Jeremy laughed.

"Brian thought he fucked his little cousin." Evan laughed out. The three high fived each other.

"I couldn't have done that with a straight face." Tommy laughed.

"Oh Jesus." Justin said covering his face.

"How do you even know what the fucking Backroom is?" Teresa asked.

"I'm not retarded ya know. I have a few gay friends. I've heard of Babylon. I've never been in there myself. But I know what it is." Jeremy laughed.

"I will fucking get you back." Brian gulped. He almost peed his pants. Just the thought that he had family wandering around Pittsburgh, and he could have ran into them and...he couldn't even finish the thought. Jeremy stuck his hand out.

"We don't care if you're gay." Jeremy said simply. Brian nodded his head and shook Jeremy's hand. "So you own a bunch of gay bars and nightclubs right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Brian said carefully.

"So does that mean now that we can get in and get the family discount on the drinks?" Jeremy asked. Teresa and Angela hit him. Justin laughed, and Brian crossed his arms.

"If you want to hang out with a bunch of queers then your more then welcome to come in for free." Brian said. The three boys high fived each other. "But if you're under 21 you're not getting any free drinks from my businesses. Even if you are family." Brian said. Both Jeremy and Tommy's smiles fell.

"Oh well. Free booze for me. Welcome to the family." Evan said, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Go away all three of you." Teresa said and shoved them. "Oh my God I'm so sorry." Teresa said, covering her face. But Justin just laughed.

"That was pretty funny." Justin said. They looked towards the driveway when they heard a bunch of car door shuts. Jennifer, Molly, Tucker, Debbie, Carl, Michael, Ben, Hunter, Melanie, Lindsay and J.R. all arrived together.

"Oh you're mom was able to make it. I'm so glad. Is that your sister and your moms boyfriend?" Teresa asked. Justin nodded. He cringed a little when he saw Tucker kiss his mother. Brian caught it and chuckled. So did Teresa and Angela. "How old is he?" she asked.

"A few years older then me." Justin struggled to say. Teresa kissed his cheek.

"Now weren't you 17 years old when you started dating a 30 year old?" Teresa asked. For the first time, Justin glared at her, and Teresa and Angela laughed.

"Excuse me. I was 29." Brian said, offended. Teresa slapped his arm.

"Give your mom some slack. After that asshole she lived with for so many years...age is just a number. If he treats your mother right, respects her, takes care of her, what more can you ask for sweetie?" Teresa asked. Justin rolled his eyes in defeat and Brian laughed, wrapping his arm around Justin's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"HI GUYS!" Debbie called as they got closer. Teresa ran over to Michael who was holding J.R.

"Oh let me see this little princess." Teresa said. Michael laughed and held her out for Teresa. "Oh I just love her." Teresa said, kissing her cheek, and then kissed Michael's. "I'm so glad you all could make it. Come on over and we'll introduce you. There's still some of my nieces and nephews who aren't here yet." Teresa said, calling everyone over. "Alright. So these two lovely ladies right here, are Gus' moms. Melanie and Lindsay" Teresa introduced them. "And this precious little girl is J.R. their other baby. And her daddies are Michael and Ben. And Michael is Brian's best man. And then their son Hunter. And Michael's mom Debbie, and her honey Carl. And then we have Justin's mom Jennifer, Justin's sister Molly, and Jennifer's extremely cute boyfriend Tucker." Teresa called out. Everyone made their way around, saying hello. Justin pulled Molly and Lindsay aside, and motioned for Brian to come over. He rolled his eyes and walked up the front porch.

"Seriously Sunshine. Can't you just ask them yourself?" Brian groaned.

"Ask us what?" Lindsay asked. Justin bounced a little as he smiled. He looked at Molly.

"How would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Justin asked. Her eyes widened.

"Really? I didn't think you were having bridesmaids" Molly said.

"Well I changed my mind. Do you want to?" Justin asked. She clapped her hands and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my God heck yes. This is so exciting." Molly said. Justin just laughed and hugged her.

"Well I think that's perfect." Lindsay said. She was looking at Brian, wondering why she was here. Molly stood back, and Justin elbowed Brian in the arm. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to be a fucking groomsmen? Or a fucking groomslesbian." Brian grumbled. Lindsay huffed, and Molly giggled. Justin shoved him.

"God you ruin everything." Justin grumbled. He turned back to Lindsay. "Would you be one of our bridesmaids to?" Justin asked. Lindsay looked at Brian and then covered her mouth. Brian just rolled his eyes.

"Really?" she asked. Justin nodded his head. "I'd love to." Lindsay said, and hugged Justin. Then she pulled back and hugged Brian.

"So wait. Which side are we standing on?" Molly asked. Lindsay laughed and pulled away from Brian.

"Thank you for asking me." Lindsay whispered to him. Brian just nodded his head.

"We'll you'll stand next to Daphne on my my side. And Lindsay will stand next to Michael on Brian's side." Justin said. Molly started laughing and pointing at Brian.

"You are so gay. Queen Brian is gonna have a bridesmaid on his side." Molly laughed. Justin hit her arm and Brian stood up.

"Fucking forget it. Lindsay's out." Brian grumbled and walked away.

"Brian!" Lindsay called back, trying not to laugh.

"So wait are me and Lindsay going to be matched up?" Molly asked. Justin turned back to his little sister and tried not to laugh. He nodded his head. "Oh that is so cool. My friends are gonna get a kick out of this." Molly said, and looked up to Lindsay. "Well your going to have to escort me down the isle." Molly said. Justin burst out laughing.

"And why can't I get escorted down the isle?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, your technically on the husbands side." Molly said. Justin slapped her arm and she giggled. "And your a lesbian. And your taller then me." Molly said. Justin just covered his face.

"I'm starting to see why Brian didn't like this idea." Justin said. He walked back around the house, where some of the boys were playing basketball. They had even asked Hunter to join.

"You want in Justin?" Evan asked.

"Yeah I don't do sports. I watch." Justin said, standing there crossing his arms. Hunter snorted.

"Yeah watch the guys asses." Hunter joked. Justin flicked him off, and Jeremy turned around.

"How does my ass look in these jeans?" Jeremy asked. They laughed and Evan threw the ball at him. He ducked and it hit Hunter right in the face. He screamed and covered his nose, which Justin realized instantly started bleeding.

"Dude I'm so sorry-" Evan tried to say, but Hunter jumped backwards, covering his face with his shirt.

"Oh honey what happened." Brian's grandmother said as she ran over with a towel in her hand. Hunter jumped back again.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He freaked out. Everyone stopped. Justin stepped forward.

"He's ok. One of you go get Ben and Michael." Justin said. He took the towel from Genevieve and handed it to Hunter. He just stared at Justin. "I'm fine. Just take it." Justin said. He helped Hunter place the towel on his face, when Ben and Michael came running up.

"What happened?" Michael asked, starting to freak out.

"I'm sorry I hit him with the ball." Evan said.

"He's fine. Just go get the first aid kit out of the van Michael." Ben said. Michael nodded and ran down the driveway.

"We have first aid kits in the house." Tommy said. Justin just looked between Ben and Tommy. Ben held the towel to Hunter's face.

"I don't think it's that bad Hunter." Ben said. Michael came running back with the first aid kit and another towel. Ben looked at Genevieve. "Is it ok if we use your bathroom?" Ben asked.

"Of course." Genevieve said. Ben and Michael helped Hunter into the house. Teresa came running up with Brian.

"What just happened?" Teresa asked. She looked at her mom. "Are you ok?" Teresa asked. Genevieve just looked at Justin. How could he just tell them that Hunter was positive. That wasn't his business to share. But the look on Genevieve's face made him feel terrible.

"Don't take that personal...Hunter's...he's HIV Positive." Justin whispered. There faces were stunned.

"Jeremy go get your sister." Genevieve said. He nodded and ran off. "Georgia just got here a few minutes ago. She's in school to be a nurse. She can go check on Hunter. You boys go get the bleach out and just make sure the path they walked is clean." Genevieve said calmly. Evan, Tommy, Ryan and Ricky all nodded and walked into the house. Justin looked back at her. "We have a family friend. Her boyfriend was...unfaithful to her. He gave her HIV." Genevieve said. Justin nodded. "She fell in the house one time, and was bleeding. We were all calm. We were aware of the fact that she was bleeding. But she was mortified that she could have gotten us sick. So we learned what to do, in case of another accident." Genevieve said. Justin let out a deep breath, and Brian went over and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"They'll be really good about cleaning up, making sure everything's ok." Teresa said. Jeremy came up with Georgia.

"What's up nana?" Georgia asked.

"Your cousins best friends son got hit in the face with the basketball. He has HIV." Genevieve said. She looked over at Brian and Justin.

"Is he ok?" Georgia asked.

"He's had a hard time in the past...he got hurt at school and some parents shouted it out. That's why he freaked out so bad." Justin said. Georgia looked over at her grandmother again.

"Go inside and see if you can lend a hand." Genevieve said. She nodded, and turned back to Brian and Justin.

"I'm Georgia by the way." she said. Justin chuckled sadly.

"I'm Justin."

"Brian."

"Your son is the cutest little guy." Georgia said as she walked away.

"I'm really sorry." Justin said. Genevieve and Teresa stared at him.

"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to apologize for. Jeremy. Go upstairs and find a different sweatshirt for Hunter to wear. And just incase, go find a shirt and some jeans." Genevieve said. He nodded and left. "We have tons of clothes in the drawers upstairs for things like this. Now don't worry so much. It doesn't change how we feel about you, or your family. They're still welcome here. Nothing's changed." she said. She smiled at Teresa and they walked away, leaving Justin and Brian alone.

"You know, they surprise me at every single turn." Justin said. Brian snorted.

"No shit." Brian said. They walked into the house, and a few of the boys were spraying bleach on the floor.

"There's only a couple of drops. It's really not a big deal. He doesn't have to be so upset. We don't care." Evan whispered to them as they walked in. Brian nodded and he and Justin walked down the hall, where Michael was standing outside the bathroom, looking in. They could hear Hunter crying.

"I'm sorry." Hunter said. Brian and Justin peeked in, and saw Hunter sitting on the toilet, Ben standing in front of him, and Georgia sitting on the bathtub, cleaning up Hunter's face. She was smiling.

"Why are you sorry? Because my cousins have bad aim and hit you in the face? You should sue there stupid asses." George said.

"You guys really aren't mad?" Hunter asked. She chuckled and shook her head, not taking her eyes of his face.

"No. No one cares. I'm sorry you've had such a hard time in the past. I can't imagine what that's like. No one treats a kid with cancer badly. Why are you gonna treat a kid with HIV badly. It's the same thing. Just a different disease. We have a family friend you has HIV. It's the most horrible thing to know people treat her like she's going to kill them. Your blood isn't going to kill me. First of all I have gloves on." Georgia said, showing her gloves. "Second, I would have to have a cut or something, and have your blood mix in with mine. Seeing as how I don't plan on slitting my wrists today, your not going to infect me. It's contagious, but it's not like a cold. Me sitting here cleaning you up won't infect me. People are very ignorant. And honestly stupid people who treat HIV with distain and ignorance should be shot on sight." she grumbled. It made Hunter laugh. She smiled at him. "You have a really sweet smile, and should show it off more." she said. She started putting cream on the cut on his face. "We're all a really close family. And we've been excited for my auntie Teresa to find her son. Brian comes with a whole little family of his own. That kinda makes you our family to. So your kinda stuck with us." Georgia said, throwing tissues away. "And we don't care how you come. Positive or not." Georgia said. He chuckled and she patted his arm.

"I'm um...I'm positive to." Ben said. Georgia looked up at him. She took a deep breath, and looked back and forth between the two.

"I'm sorry to hear that...but you can't get out of family functions at our house just because you have HIV." Georgia joked. She kissed Hunter's cheek. "Don't worry about us. Your safe here. Amongst family now." Georgia said.

"Thank you." Michael said. She looked up and smiled, and then startled when she saw Brian and Justin standing there to.

"I have some clothes for him to change into." Jeremy said. Justin thanked him and took the clothes, handing them to Michael.

"You sure your ok buddy?" Michael said. Hunter nodded.

"If you'll excuse me." Georgia said, taking of the gloves and walking out of the bathroom. She went into the kitchen to wash her hands, and Brian followed her.

"Thank you." Brian said. She looked up and smiled.

"You don't have to thank me. I just feel bad for him. If something like that happens, he should be cautious. It's only out of respect for someone's life. But he shouldn't be afraid of us. That's just a terrible thing to feel." Georgia said. Brian nodded. "Our parents raised us better then that. Raised us to not be judgmental of anyone. No matter what the reason. Because of their religion, they're race...they're sexual preference" Georgia joked, smiling at him. "Especially because they're sick. It's ignorant people like those parents at the pool who shouted out that he has HIV, and got Hunter's whole school freaked out that I just hate." Georgia said. Brian tilted his head.

"How did you know that happened?" Brian asked. She smiled again.

"I recognized him. My sister Olivia, she's a senior in high school. She swims. And she was swimming against Hunter's school that day he got hurt in the pool. I was there that day watching her swim, and I saw how cruel people were to him." Georgia said. Brian just nodded his head. "He doesn't have to feel like that here. We don't care." Georgia said, smiled and walked away.

"Are you two ok?" Justin asked Michael and Ben as they waited for Hunter to change.

"Yeah I'm just shaken up." Michael said.

"Did anything get on either of you?" Justin asked. They both looked down.

"No we're fine. I just was concerned for him. I don't want what happened at his school to happen again." Ben said. Justin nodded.

"They knew exactly what to do. They have a family friend that's positive. Brian's grandmother went right into action. They're really great." Justin said.

"Good to know that there are some good people still out there." Ben said, hugging Michael.

"And who would have thought they would share my blood." Brian said sarcastically as he came back. Justin chuckled as Hunter came out. He had a bandaid on his face.

"You alright pal?" Ben asked. Hunter nodded.

"Are you sure we don't have to go?" Hunter asked Michael.

"No really. They didn't make a big deal out of this. They're really fine." Justin said.

"They don't give a shit that either of you have HIV." Brian said abruptly. The four men stared at Brian. "They don't care if we're gay, and they don't care if your positive. So get your asses back out there and stop screaming like a little girl or I'll start to think you really are gay." Brian said, pushing Hunter as he walked by him. Hunter chuckled at him. Justin followed Brian outside. Brian went and stood, watching Gus play with his cousins.

"I love your family the more I spend time with them. They're really all amazing." Justin said, standing next to him. Brian smiled. Teresa came running up to them.

"Oh poor Hunter. You know he just apologized to my mother. That poor kid. He's such a sweetheart." Teresa said. Brian snorted and turned around.

"You wouldn't think so when we first met him. He hated Sunshine here." Brian joked, pulling Justin close him. Justin laughed.

"Seriously? How could anyone hate Justin?" Teresa asked. Justin laughed.

"Oh he was jealous of Sunshine. See Hunter thought he had dibs on me. Didn't like that Sunshine always got in the way." Brian joked, making Justin laugh.

"Everything ok?" Anthony asked as he walked up with his wife.

"Yeah they're fine." Teresa said, referring to Hunter.

"Why is it whenever we get together, there's always some type of drama?" Brian asked. Justin and Teresa just laughed.

"Woah uncle Anthony. Maggie looks fucking pissed." Evan said. Anthony turned around to a young blonde girl stomping over to them.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you for two hours. Where's your sister?" Anthony's wife, Rebecca asked.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Anthony asked. Her face was red with anger.

"Give me the fucking key to papa's shot gun. I'm taking his gun and shooting HIM!" she yelled.

"Maggie what's wrong?" Teresa asked. Some of the other family members heard her yell, and slowly started making her way over. The guy who was driving the car caught up to her and stood behind her.

"Eric I thought you had to work tonight." Rebecca said.

"This is my niece Maggie, and her boyfriend Eric." Teresa said. Maggie looked over at Brian and Justin.

"Is this them?" Maggie asked.

"This is my son Brian, and my future son in law Justin." Teresa said proudly. Maggie flung her arms up in the air.

"THEY ARE NOT WHAT I WANTED!" Maggie cried, and really started to bawl. Everyone just stared at her. "He proposed to Addison. I know he did. She tried to hide the fucking ring. But I saw it. He's a complete doosh bag. Give me the key to his shot gun. I'm gonna go over there and fucking shoot him!" Maggie cried.

"What the hell are you freaking out about?" Luca asked as he ran up.

"Wait he proposed to Addy?" Anthony asked. Luca whipped his head over to his dad.

"That loser proposed to her? No way. She can't be serious" Luca said. He turned around. "NICO. GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Luca called. He turned back around. "Where's Papa's key to his shotgun. I'll fucking shoot him." Luca said as Nico came running up.

"You haven't even heard the worst part of it all." Eric said.

"Ok just calm down and tell us what happened." Rebecca said. Brian and Justin just looked at each other, having no idea what was happening.

"I walked into the apartment to pick Addy up to come over here. I put my purse down and that had my keys, my wallet and my phone in there. She was trying to hide the ring from me. And I did like you and daddy said, I didn't say anything mean about him. So Addy asks that doosh bag if he's ready to go. I don't even want him to go, but she does, and he starts complaining about our family." Maggie cried.

"What the fuck was that loser saying about us?" Nico demanded.

"That's besides the point. So what happened?" Teresa asked.

"So he's saying he's not going, and Addy starts crying her whole thing, I want everyone to love you like I do. You have to come blah blah blah. She said that she's not going if he's not going. Which pisses me off because I could have already been over here with all the time they've wasted fighting. I tell her she has to go because it's family. So his dumbass asks why it's such a big deal. Why she can't just stay home. Because who gives a fuck about another birthday party and some stupid shit like that. So I tell him that we're meeting our cousin for the first time. And his fiance, who just happens to be a guy, and that's when he fucking flipped. He starts yelling that he's not coming out to meet some fucking faggots." Maggie cried.

"Has he looked in a mirror?" Isabella asked. Rebecca shushed her.

"He's like really freaking out. I tell her that we have to go, and then he finally grew a ball, and tried to go up against me. Like he could really even go up against me. But he starts saying that I'm always trying to come between them. That I'm dumb little rich bitch. That the only reason I'm in college is because daddy paid my way in. And that I live in this free apartment because my dad pays for it. Well. That's it. I'm fucking done. So I let him have it. I start yelling at him, really screaming at him, and he grabs me and shoves me out of the door and locks it. He locked me out of my own fucking apartment." Maggie cried.

"Papa can we have your shot gun now." Nico demanded.

"No one's taking my gun anywhere." Brian's grandfather said.

"That fucking low life. He has no idea what he's talking about. I made straight A's all through high school. I worked the whole time, saving up money because I wanted my own apartment when I got out of high school. I'm the one who got a fucking scholarship. It takes care of 50 fucking percent of my college education. I still make straight A's. And I work. I earned my fucking apartment, and I work for all the stuff that I have. My parents don't just give me or any of us anything if we didn't deserve it. I'm the one who's studying to be a fucking Principal. Do you know how much money they make? And I'm gonna be able to buy my own house, my own car, and pay for my children's college educations, and if I want to, I can buy them all fucking apartments and pay for it while they're in college because I CAN FUCKING DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH MY MONEY!" Maggie screamed.

"Someone go get her a drink." Angela said.

"He mooches off of her all the time. I don't buy food for me and Addy to have him eat it all. He used all my shampoo and the toilet paper. And ate my left overs. He uses my water, my electricity. And he calls me a rich bitch. I'm going to fucking kill him." Maggie cried. Luca pulled her to his chest as she cried.

"So did you get your purse back?" Rebecca asked. Maggie pulled away from Luca.

"No I didn't. I walked two freaken miles to Eric's work and had him drive me over here." Maggie cried.

"I'm ready to fucking go back and kick his ass." Eric gritted through his teeth.

"No one's going anywhere." Brian's grandmother said. One of the little kids handed Maggie a beer.

"Can I ask a question?" Brian suddenly asked. Justin could only imagine what Brian had to say.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Why are we not what you wanted?" Brian asked, pointing to him and Justin. She took a deep breath.

"He called you fucking faggots. I wanted you guys to be some crazy Drag Queens. Instead I get these two guys who I wouldn't know you were gay if I first looked at you. What kind of gay guys are you?" Maggie demanded.

"Oh Jesus." Justin said, covering his face. Brian smiled.

"I'm the kind of gay guy that fucks men." Brian said. It was dead silence for a moment, and then everyone burst out laughing. Justin was mortified. But he was super glad that his family thought that was funny. It wasn't a big deal when he said that exact comment in Woody's all those years ago.

"I'll need the extra key to get back into my apartment. And all the guys in the family to kick his ass." Maggie said.

"Oh don't worry. We're all going over to fucking cut his nuts off." Luca said.

"You're not doing a damn thing. You'll let your father and grandfather handle that boy. And that goes for every single one of you." Brian's grandmother said. Maggie chugged her beer.

"I need more alcohol." Maggie said and walked away. Brian smiled at Teresa and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not the only one with drama. Aren't you so glad you got to experience that?" Teresa asked. Brian chuckled.

"There's so much fucking more where that came from honey." Angela said. Brian leaned back against the picnic table, and yanked Justin over to stand in front of him, and wrapped his arms around his shoulder so he could lean forward on Justin's shoulders. Justin loved when he did things like that. He knew Brian was feeling comfortable if he was doing these things. Touching Justin was never a big deal when they we're around the gang. But now, with his family, they were still being careful about what they did with each other. They didn't talk about the fact that they were a bit reserved with their affection. But it was how they had been acting towards each other. But holding Justin like this was something Brian always did. Justin leaned back into him and held Brian's arms that were around his neck. Brian kissed his cheek.

"I want a picture of you two. And don't fucking tell me no." Teresa said and she grabbed her phone. She held it out, and then glared at Brian. "Open your fucking eyes and smile." Teresa demanded. Justin had been watching another car pull up, and one of the girls get out of the passenger side and walk over the drivers side. It looked like she was upset, and she opened the door. She was arguing with whoever was in the drivers seat. The air caught into his lungs as the driver got out and started walking over with the girl. "Come on Justin smile." Teresa said. Brian gave Teresa a weird look and then looked over at Justin.

"Justin." Brian said. He felt Justin tense up.

"What's the matter?" Teresa asked. Brian moved so he was standing next to him. Justin just stared as some of the cousins instantly jumped around Addison and her boyfriend. He knew it was Addison. Justin gulped. Brian shook his shoulders.

"Justin what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brian asked. Justin just stared at them. Brian turned around, and narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Brian ground out. Teresa turned around. She huffed.

"That's Addie's shit face boyfriend." Teresa said. Teresa didn't know what happened, because one second Brian was standing there, the next, he was running across the backyard. "BRIAN STOP!" Teresa screamed. Justin watched in slow motion as Brian sped across the grass, through a few of his cousins, brought his hand back and punched Chris Hobbs in the face.

"STOP IT!" Addison yelled. Everyone went running towards Brian. Everyone was to stunned to stop Brian. Chris had fallen, and Brian had jumped on top of him, punching him over and over.

"STOP IT BRIAN!" Teresa said as she ran over, trying to pull him off. Michael was the first to reach him, as he, Ben, and Brian's grandfather Robert yanked Brian off of Chris. Vance and Anthony each got in front of Brian so he couldn't get away.

"LET ME GO! I'VE WAITED FIVE FUCKING YEARS TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Brian screamed, trying to get away from the five men holding him.

"Brain stop it. He isn't worth it." Michael said.

"Brian please stop it. Don't do this." Lindsay cried. Addison leaned down to help pick Chris up.

"How could you do that?" Addison cried as she held his face.

"Tell them you fucking piece of shit. Tell them why I came after you. TELL THEM!" Brian screamed.

"Rot in hell." Chris yelled. Brian jumped trying to get away. A couple of the cousins stepped forward towards Chris, but Teresa held up her hands.

"STOP IT!" She yelled at all her nephews.

"Did you ever tell her what you did? You ever tell why you lost your fucking football scholarship. Did you ever tell her why you only went to community college for a few months? HUH? YOU EVER TELL HER WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR GOD DAMMED KNEE!" Brian screamed. Daphne had come out of no where and wrapped her arm around Justin. He just stared at her.

"I just got here." she whispered. And just stared at the scene before her. She was stunned.

"Why don't you tell them Hobbs. I was the one who cracked your fucking knee cap in with A FUCKING BAT!" Brian screamed. Everyone was quiet as they just stared between Brian and Chris. "Did you ever tell your girlfriend why I did that? Huh? What you did on your prom night? TELL THEM YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Brian screamed

"FUCK YOU!" Chris screamed.

"He followed Justin into a parking garage. He took a bat and bashed HIS FUCKING HEAD IN. HE TRIED TO KILL JUSTIN!" Brian screamed. There were gasps through all of the family as they watched Brian struggle to get away. Brian had waited years to scream at Hobbs. To punch him. To hurt him. Justin had never heard Brian react. He knew that Brian was traumatized. But he never admitted it. His feelings cracked through sometimes. Like wearing the bloody scarf under his clothes every day. But he had never heard Brian get emotional. He had gotten a small sense of closure when he had scared Chris with the gun. But Justin finally realized at that moment, why it was never truly resolved. It's because Brian had never moved on from it.

"What are you talking about?" Addison cried.

"YOUR PRECIUOS BOYFRIEND TRIED TO MURDER JUSTIN! YOU FUCKING HOMOPHOBIC PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DESERVE TO DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Brian screamed.

"Brian please stop." Michael pleaded with him. Justin covered his face and let a sob escape his throat.

"All he got was a fucking slap on the wrist. 500 hours of community service. He ended up cleaning the Aids Hospice and ran into Justin. He told him he hopes he gets Aids and dies. WELL I HOPE YOU LIVE A MISSERABLE FUCKING LIFE AND DIE ALONE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Brian screamed at him, struggling against the men who held him back.

"Get that piece of trash off my property!" Robert spoke. Genevieve's husband Regan stepped forward.

"I think it's time for you to leave kid." Regan said. Chris looked at Addison.

"Come on." Chris said.

"She's not fucking leaving with you." Nico said, pulling her back.

"Get out of here before we beat the shit out of you to." Luca told him.

"Addison!" Chris said. She just cried.

"You hit him with a baseball bat?" Addison whispered. Chris looked back and forth.

"He's a fucking faggot. He deserves-" Christ tried to scream, but Brian had finally gotten loose and ran at him again, knocking over Nico and Luca and landing on top of Chris again.

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE!" Brian screamed. He got in a few punches before the men pulled him off, and away from Chris. A few of the younger male cousins pulled Chris off the ground, and pushed him towards the end of the driveway. "LET ME GO!" Brian yelled. He yanked his hands away, turned around and walked into the house.

"Honey." Jennifer said to Justin. He turned the opposite way and walked towards the woods that they had on the side of their property.

"Just let him be for a few minutes." Debbie said. Brian stomped into the house. He walked towards the front of the house and up the steps, and inside and just paced the living room. Teresa had followed him in, with her mother right behind her.

"Downstairs." Genevieve said to Teresa.

"Come on. Follow me." Teresa said. Brian stared at her. "NOW!" Teresa demanded. Brian followed her down the cellar stairs. He shut the door behind them, and she turned on the lights. There was a living room down here, that had couches and big comfy chairs, and a big flat screen T.V. She brought him around the corner where there was a punching bag. "Hit it." Teresa said. Brian didn't need to be told twice. He slammed his fists into the punching bag. He thought of Justin laying there on the cold cement, bleeding. Holding a dead Justin in his hands.

Brian wasn't a person that cried, but he cried as he held Justin in his arms. Waited for the paramedics to arrive. He was in shock as he rode in the ambulance, holding Justin's hand. He sat in the hospital for three days. With Michael by his side, never leaving, holding on to him. Making sure he was strong enough to stay there.

He had finally realized how much he really cared for Justin that night, and then to have him dying in his arms. He couldn't feel love for someone. He couldn't because he didn't want to lose them. So he didn't come back. Well, of course he did come back, but not while Justin was awake. He drank heavily. So heavily that he barely made it through work. He was like the walking dead.

He never knew who he was angrier at. Chris Hobbs for bashing him, or himself for never taking care of Justin. For never going there when he was awake. For never telling him that he loved him sooner. He had no idea how long he stood in front of the punching bag, hitting it, but he finally slipped to the floor. He leaned against the wall, pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his face in his hands. Now he understood what Justin had been talking about. The need for revenge. It felt good to punch him. To kick him. He wanted to keep punching him till he was dead. He wanted Hobbs to suffer for what he did to Justin. For what he took away from him. From them.

"Here I brought down some ice for his hands." he heard Genevieve say as she walked down the stairs. He felt hands on his arms and he looked up. Teresa was bent down so she was eye level at him.

"Come over to the table." she said. He nodded and stood up. He sat at the end of the table with his mother and grandmother. They each put some some ice in a zip-lock bag and wrapped a towel around it, and each grabbed a hand and put the ice pack on his hands.

"That feel good?" Genevieve asked.

"I can't feel it." Brian spoke for the first time.

"I don't mean the ice." his grandmother said. He looked up at her. "I mean did it feel good beating the shit out of him?" his grandmother asked. He gulped.

"No offense, but if you're about to tell me how wrong it was for kicking the shit out of him, then I don't want to hear it." Brian mustered as politely as he could. She nodded.

"I'll bet you a million dollars you won't find one person in this house that would say that to you right now." his grandmother said seriously. Brian stared at her, and then at his mother. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"You're seriously not going to yell at me?" Brian asked. They both shook their heads. "Why not?" he asked. His grandmother leaned forward.

"That man tried to kill Justin. No one could blame you. Every one of us would do the same thing. So we can't be hypocritical and say, don't beat him up, if we all would do it to." his grandmother said. They weren't mad at him? That was a feeling he didn't understand.

"Besides. If you haven't noticed, he was dating my niece. And everyone hated him." Teresa said. Brian looked over at her and she smiled. "You just did what her brothers, sisters and cousins all wanted to do. Hell her father wanted to beat the shit out of him. You have no idea how many times we've had to calm Anthony down and keep him at the house, and not go over to him and kill him. He's wanted my fathers shot gun to." Teresa said. Brian shook his head.

"Why the fuck are you two being so nice to me? Why aren't you both yelling at me?" Brian demanded. Teresa sat back and looked at the towel in her hand that she was folding.

"Is that what Joan would have done? Yelled at you for hitting him?" Teresa asked. Brian snorted and she looked up.

"She never would have cared enough to give me ice first of all. But she would have been on Hobbs side. Trying to rid the world of faggots. Send us straight to hell." Brian said bitterly.

"Well I'm not fucking Joan Kinney." Teresa said venomously. Brian looked back up at her. "This isn't about missing 35 years of your life, and I'm letting you get away with everything. Because I failed and didn't protect you and keep you with me. Had I raised you Brian, I still would say the same thing. Any time you wanna beat the shit out of Chris Hobbs, you go right ahead. He hurt Justin, and deserves to pay. And he didn't get that with 500 of community service. So if he ever comes your way again, you have my permission to beat the shit out of him." Teresa said. They stared at each other for a moment and she leaned over and hugged him. He couldn't help but move his arm around her and hug her back.


	24. Chapter 24

**Genevieve and Robert **

**Vance and Martha 53**

**Robert 31 and Ava- Callum 6 Brennen 4 Megan 2**

**Vance 30 and Cheyanne- Memphis 5 Ace 3 Delia 1**

**Annabella 28 and Denver- Tanner 3 Reese 2**

**Savannah 26 and Colby Bailey 2 pregnant**

**Bruno 25 engaged Lucy**

**Julia 23 **

**Austin 22 **

**Anthony and Rebecca 52**

**Nico 29 and Cecilia- Kances 4 Gavin 3 Gunner 2**

**Luca 27 and Charlene- Hayden 2 pregnant**

**Isabella 26 and Landon Josie 1**

**Jayden 23 **

**Maggie 21 boyfriend Eric**

**Addison 19 **

**Genevieve and Regan 51**

**Cassandra 26 and Chandler- Clementine 2 pregnant**

**Regan 24 engaged Daisy**

**Phoebe 22 **

**Evan 21 **

**Arizona 18**

**Ryan 17**

**Ricky and Melinda 49**

**Ricky 24 engaged Jamie**

**Georgia 22 engaged Miles**

**Jeremy 19 **

**Olivia 17 **

**Carlo 16 **

**Annie 14**

**Teresa**

**Maria and Trevor 47**

**Alix 21 **

**Caitlin 20 **

**Matthew 17 **

**Anastasia 15 **

**Cooper 13**

**Ella 12**

**Robert and Elizabeth 46**

**Tommy 20 **

**Alyssa 19 **

**Aurora 17**

**Ryder 16 **

**Kevin 13**

**Toby 12**

**Angela and Brody 44**

**Nick 16 **

**Paige 13**

**Penny 12**

**Charlie 10**

**Brooke 9**

**Seth 8**

CHAPTER 24

Justin had walked away and into the little wooded area that Brian's grandparents had on their property, just to get away. He needed to catch his breath. What the fuck was Chris Hobbs doing there? He had been dating Brian's cousin? Why? Of all the girls in the world, he had to date Brian's cousin? He never wanted to see him again. Why couldn't he just get away from him. No matter how many times he saw him though, even though when he thought he had moved on, he couldn't help but have all the old feelings resurface. The fear of Hobbs hitting him with the bat. He would have been happier to remember dancing with Brian at prom, instead of getting bashed. It's the only part of that night he remembered. He heard footsteps and wiped at his face quickly. It was Brian's grandfather.

"You know, I've always had a shot gun since I was a kid." Robert said. Justin looked over at him as he stood next to Justin. "But I never let my kids have one. Never let them play with it. Always had a key for it that I've kept hidden. My oldest kid is 53 years old, and Vance still doesn't know where I've kept the key." Robert said. Justin wiped the tears that streamed down his face. "Some of my boys have gone hunting. Some of the grandkids to. But they've never owned a gun. I'm the only one." Robert said. Then he chuckled. "And tonight is the exact reason why I've never told them where the key is. Because one of those idiots would come out with it and scared the shit right out of that little prick." Robert joked. Justin half smiled at him, and then wiped his face.

"I already beat your family to that." Justin whispered. Robert looked at him. "It wasn't loaded. It was just meant to scare him...it was really stupid. But I wanted him to be afraid...wanted him to feel like I have." Justin said. Robert nodded his head.

"Yeah that was pretty stupid. Which is why I will never tell you where the key is to my shot gun." Robert joked, making Justin chuckle. He patted his shoulder. "Come on son. Let's get back to the others." Robert said, pulling Justin along.

"Is Brian still in the house?" Justin asked. Robert nodded.

"We have a punching bag downstairs. I'm sure Genevieve and Teresa brought him down there to cool off." Robert said. They walked back to the house, with Roberts hand on Justin's shoulder the whole time.

"You ok baby?" Melanie asked as they walked closer. She hugged him and kissed his cheek while he nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Justin said. He looked up and saw his mom sitting at one of the picnic tables, and a couple of Brian's cousins fanning her. "Is she ok?" Justin asked. He didn't realize that Lindsay and Daphne were standing there to.

"You're moms ok. Seeing him just..." Lindsay trailed off. Seeing the stupid prick that almost killed her son.

"Brian's cousins are definitely good for something. When one of them gets tired, another one comes along." Daphne joked. She rubbed his arm.

"You're moms fine sweetie. Just go check on Brian." Lindsay said. Justin suddenly thought of Gus.

"Did Gus see any of that?" Justin asked urgently.

"No he didn't. None of the kids did. They we're actually all upstairs with some of the teenagers." Lindsay said. Justin let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Come on." Robert said and went into the house with him. Brian, Teresa and Genevieve were walking into the kitchen. "You ok son?" Robert asked. Brian nodded to him, but didn't look at him.

"Maybe we should get out here." Brian said to Justin.

"Why?" Teresa asked, worried that they was leaving so early.

"I'm sure not everyone is as ok with what just happened as you two are." Brian told his mother.

"The only thing that any of them are pissed about is the fact that they didn't get to beat the little shit themselves." Robert said. Everyone turned to look at him, and he pointed at Brian. "If you leave right now, then you're going piss them all off." Robert said, looking hard at Brian. "Now both of you stay in here and collect yourselves, then come back and join the party." Robert said, and smiled. He took Genevieve's hand and walked out.

"You ok honey?" Teresa asked Justin. He nodded and she hugged him. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Teresa said, meaning when he was bashed. "You didn't deserve that." she said. She pulled away and wiped his face. She turned and looked at Brian, and grabbed his collar to pull him down and she kissed his cheek. She then kissed Justin's cheek and walked out.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked, looking down at Brian's hands. Brian nodded.

"They'll be fine." Brian said. Justin pulled his hands up to examining his knuckle. Justin's next move was something he figured Brian was going to yell at him about. Because it was entirely to girly and lesbionic. But he pulled Brian's hand close to kiss his knuckles. He looked up, and Brian's eyes were locked on his. He didn't pull away, so Justin pulled his other hand up to repeat the kisses along his red knuckles. Brian moved his hands and wrapped them around Justin's neck.

"Thank you." Justin whispered. That was all it took, and Brian slowly leaned down to kiss him. Pushing his tongue into Justin's mouth. Brian pushed him back against the counter, and lifted Justin up to sit on the counter. Justin made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, but couldn't stop kissing Brian. They kissed passionately in the kitchen, till they pulled away breathless, leaning they're foreheads against one another. Brian's arms wrapped around his back, rubbing up and down, Justin's hands wrapped around his neck, tangled in Brian's hair.

"I want you safe. And I want you around for a long time." Brian said. Justin remembered when he said these words to him a few years ago, when he wanted Brian to fuck him without a condom. "And that means I'll do whatever I can to protect you, and make sure you're around for a long time." Brian whispered. Justin pulled back a bit to look at his face. These were words that Justin longed to hear in they're relationship in the beginning. "And I'm sorry I wasn't around at first. Once I left the hospital I..." Brian trailed off, and he struggled to find the words. "I was stupid. And I'm sorry. If I could go back I-" Brian was stopped by Justin's finger to his lips.

"I love you Brian Kinney. I don't care what happened. I know. And I love you." Justin whispered. Brian seized Justin's lips again, and they're passion once again sparked, and heated. If they we're at home, they'd already have one another's clothes ripped off the other. But they were at Brian's grandparents home. In they're kitchen. Now was not the time to get carried away. But they couldn't help it. Whenever things were this heated between them, it was hard to stop.

"Jesus are you two gonna start fucking each other right on the counter?" Debbie asked as she walked in. They pulled apart to see her walk in with Angela, who burst out laughing. Debbie turned around and faced her. "I hope you're ok with that, because these two fuck like bunnies. When Sunshine lived with me his senior year, I told him no bringing home tricks after midnight. These two thought I didn't know that this asshole had a key and used to sneak in all the time." Debbie said. Angela covered her face laughing.

"You knew?" Justin asked, his mouth falling open in shock. Debbie turned and faced them, her hands on her hips.

"Sunshine, I was born, but I wasn't born yesterday. This little shit has had a key to my house since he was a kid. He used to wake me up when he threw those fucking pebbles at Michael's window. That kids fat feet were so loud and used to bump into everything. I gave Brian a key so he could just let himself in and Michael would stop waking me up. How could you honestly think that I didn't know that this moron wasn't sneaking into my house to fuck your twinkie little brains out." Debbie said. Justin hid his face in Brian's shoulder, and Angela laughed harder, propping herself up against the wall. Debbie smiled at her.

"Oh my God. I love this woman." Angela laughed out, wiping her face of the tears that were falling.

"You want her? I'm sure Michael will be willing for you to take her." Brian said. Debbie smacked him.

"Get Sunshine off the fucking counter. Jesus you have no manners." Debbie said, smacking Brian again.

"Wanna sit on something else Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin shoved him back so he could jump down. He put his arm around Justin's shoulder and glared at Debbie. "You're like a bucket of cold water." Brian said. She smiled proudly as Angela grabbed a box of trash bags under the counter.

"Anything to help get your dicks down." Debbie said, smiling at them. Angela started laughing again, and Justin just covered his red face.

"Oh my God. We're going to have so much fun with you around Debbie." Angela said.

"I like this girl." Debbie said, pointing to Angela.

"Just so you know. My mother and father don't like anyone having sex in the kitchen. It's a place for eating meals. You wanna screw each others brains out, you go upstairs somewhere and lock a fucking door. And don't let the little kids hear you. They start asking all kinds of fucking questions. And straighten up whatever you mess up. My mother has a fucking kinipshit when we don't clean up after our sexcapades." Angela said. Brian chuckled, and Justin's mouth dropped, while Debbie just laughed. "Oh and condoms. You better roll those up in toilet paper and hide those fucking things. If my father sees those in the trash he fucking comes out waving it around demanding who was fucking in his house again." Angela said.

"Oh no." Justin said, knowing Brian was going to say something.

"Well we're in luck then. Sunshine and I don't use condoms anymore." Brian said proudly. Justin hit his stomach. Angela laughed, but Debbie's eyes widened.

"You're not using those anymore?" Debbie whispered.

"Oh my God." Justin groaned. Brian smiled at her.

"How come?" Debbie asked.

"Well since we put Sunshine here on the pill, I figured, I can't knock him up, may as well fuck him raw." Brian said sarcastically.

"Will you shut up already." Justin said.

"You've always worn a rubber. Does that mean that you two are?..." Debbie trailed off.

"I don't get why not using a condom is that big of a deal." Angela said, being serious for once.

"Well I'll tell you why. This kid over here fucks anything with a dick. But he's always worn a rubber. If he's not wearing a rubber, that means that he's only fucking Sunshine now." Debbie informed her. She turned back to the boys. "That's what it means right? You're monogamous now?" Debbie asked.

"Oh my God I don't think I've ever been so mortified." Justin groaned. It wasn't the fact that Debbie was asking these questions. It was because it was in front of Angela. He still wanted to be careful of what they said and did in front of Brian's family.

"Excuse me. I didn't fuck everything with a dick." Brian informed Angela. He looked back to Debbie. "Only if they were gay and only if they were hot." Brian clarified. Debbie smacked his arm.

"How long has this been going on?" Debbie asked.

"Since I came back. It's just been us since we got engaged the first time." Justin said, eyeing Angela carefully. She caught on to his behavior and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you just embarrassed by this whole thing because you're worried about how I'm going to react?" Angela demanded.

"We just...I just don't want..." Justin stuttered out.

"Listen stop worrying about how we're going to react. We already know that your gay. We already know that you have gay sex. None of us want you to hide who you really are. Every single one of those assholes out there are completely fine with the fact that you're gay. Is that why none of them will even touch each other?" Angela demanded. Brian and Justin just looked at each other, and then back to her. "Carl has his arm around Debbie. You're mom and Tucker. But Brian's lesbians, and Michael and Professor hottie out there won't touch each other. Is this why? You're trying to be careful of how much gay you show around us?" Angela demanded.

"From our experience, it's one thing to say you support it...but until you've really lived in our world...it's a lot for people to take in. I guess they just don't want to do anything to ruin this for Brian." Justin said. Angela nodded.

"Alright. I get that." Angela said. She grabbed the trash bags. "Hurry your asses up already." Angela said and left.

"Are you boys ok?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Justin said. Debbie nodded her head. She grabbed Brian's face and held his chin to look at her.

"You did good tonight you little asshole." Debbie said. Brian smiled at her, and she kissed his cheek. Then she slapped it and smiled, and left.

"I guess we should go back out there and face the music." Brian said. Justin kissed him, and they walked back out.

"EXCUSE ME!" Angela yelled. "EVERYONE COME OVER HERE!" She yelled. Everyone gathered around, while all the kids played on the swing set. "It seems we may have a little misunderstanding going on, so I just want to clarify something." Angela said.

"Oh this should be fucking good." Brian's uncle Ricky said. Angela flicked him off.

"See, we've been waiting 35 years for Brian to finally make his appearance in this family." Angela said. Justin felt Brian's arm that was around his shoulder tense, and he could feel the muscles in his back tighten. "And we've said that we didn't care that he was gay. That when you get Brian, you also get a Justin, Gus, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael and so on and so on. We've said that all of Brian's family, is our family, and welcome into our lives." Angela said.

"Angela where the hell are you going with this?" Brian's uncle Robert moaned.

"Well. Since Brian and Justin stepped foot on this property, they have been a bit...reserved." Angela said. Brian and Justin looked at each other. "As Michael and Ben are, and Brian's lesbians." Angela said. Melanie held up her hand.

"Me and Lindsay are not Brian's lesbians. And screw you for calling us that." Melanie said to Brian. He held up his hand.

"Hey I'm not that one who called you that. That was all Sunshine's doing." Brian said, pointing to Justin, who smiled.

"Guilty as charged. Sorry." Justin said. Mel glared at him.

"Anyways. There seems to be a misunderstanding like I've said. We've welcomed you into our lives. You. No matter who you are or who the hell you love. So if you wanna kiss your significant other, who happens to have the same body parts as you, just fucking kiss them already. You don't have to be reserved for these assholes." Angela said, waving around to everyone. "We may not have lived in you're world, but we don't mind being in your world, just as long as we get to be apart of it." Angela said. Brian and Justin smiled at her.

"Here here." someone said.

"So put your fucking arms around each other and act like you love each other." Angela said. They laughed, and Ben wrapped his arm around Michael, and the girls did the same.

"Well I'd actually like to say something." Nico said. Anthony and Rebecca's oldest son. "I have spent 29 years worth of get togethers with this family. We've gotten everyone together for birthdays, weddings, showers, holidays, graduations, and just because...but this is the very first time, that all 44 grandkids were finally together." Nico said. Brian put his head down, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention. "I know that this may be overwhelming for you. Not having any cousins one day, and then gaining 43 practically over night. But you're one of us, wether you like it or not." Nico joked. Brian looked back up, his face hard to read. Justin knew how hard it was for Brian to not crack some awful joke. Tell him to go fuck himself. Or just walk away. Brian was trying. Justin squeezed his hip, reminding him he was there. "And you officially have us forever in your debt by kicking that little pricks ass." Nico said. Some of the family laughed, and the others cheered. "We've been trying to get rid of him for almost a year now. You come along in one night and got rid of him." Nico said, laughing. He raised his beer. "The family that kicks ass together, stays together." Nico laughed.

"You know the only one missing here tonight is uncle Sawyer." Brian's cousin Ricky said.

"Someone fucking hit him." Teresa ground out. A couple of family members hit him.

"I'd like to say something. And then you're all done with speeches, because you're all getting to damn drunk, and I'm not driving any of your drunk asses home." Brian's grandfather said, making everyone laugh. He stood up straight, wrapping one of his arms around Genevieve. "We've raised eight amazing kids. And they've all chosen the best people...to make them happy. And they've all had my amazing grandchildren. And some of them are off getting married, and having babies of their own." Robert said, looking around the big group. "We've had many laughs...many tears...some amazing fights." he said, making them all laugh. "I know that there are more weddings in our future. More babies to be born. And I look forward to it all...but for the first time in 35 years..." Robert trailed off, wiping his face. Brian shifted around and looked at Justin. Michael bumped his shoulder against Brian's other arm, and smiled at him.

"Come on you emotional old man." Brian's uncle Ricky said. Some of the family laughed, and his grandfather took a deep breath.

"For the first time in 35 years, I finally feel like my family is complete again. I feel like we're really whole." Robert said, and looked right at Brian, who gulped. "This is where you belong Brian. And I hope you realize that." Robert said. Brian scrubbed at his face with his hand. Justin wished someone would make some joke. "The only thing that would make this better, is if my daughter would get her head out of her ass and marry Sawyer already." Robert said. Everyone burst out laughing. They all raised their glasses.

"Welcome home Brian." his uncle Vance said. Everyone went back to talking, eating and playing with the kids. Justin knew that he hated the attention. Justin grabbed Daphne at one point and pulled her aside.

"Hey remember Jayden in your class?" Justin asked. Daphne tilted her head.

"There were a few of them. Which one?" Daphne laughed.

"Marrazzo. That's the one you called J.D. right?" Justin asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I wish that kid would have asked me out." Daphne joked. "Why are you asking?" she asked. He smiled and jumped up and down.

"He's Brian's cousin." Justin said, bouncing up and down. Daphne's eyes widened.

"No way." she said. Justin nodded.

"What on earth did you do to him? Turn him into a jack-in-the-box?" Brian asked.

"He's here somewhere. And his cousin Julia." Justin said, looking around. As if on cue, Julia saw her and screamed.

"DAPHNE!" Julia screamed, running over and hugging her.

"Oh my God I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" Daphne asked.

"I'm good. Have you seen Jayden yet?" she asked. Julia looked around for Jayden.

"You have to be nice. He totally has a crush on her, and she was into him. He's shy. So be nice. He's your cousin so you have an obligation as the older cousin to help him out with his love life." Justin whispered to him.

"Where the fuck did you hear that bull shit?" Brian demanded. Justin smacked him in his arm.

"Please Brian. She's my best friend. She had the hots for him while she was in college, but she even said he was really shy around her. Come on Brian." Justin whined. Brian rolled his eyes as Jayden came outside was and stunned to see Daphne.

"Hey." Jayden said nervously

"Hey Jayden how are you?" Daphne asked, hugging him.

"You two make the cutest couple." Julia said. Daphne pulled away laughing, and Jayden blushed furiously, and fidgeted around nervously

"This is so cool. I can't believe I've known you two for almost five years, and you were related to Brian this whole time. It's such a small world." Daphne said.

"Yeah and that world keeps getting uncomfortably smaller." Brian grumbled quietly so only Justin could hear. Julia had walked away, but Daphne and Jayden kept talking. Brian and Justin just stood by quietly, listening to the conversation. "Screw this." he said quietly again. "How would the two of you like to come out to dinner with Sunshine and I." Brian asked. Daphne narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've known you for six years. You've never once asked me to go out to dinner with you." Daphne said. Justin and Jayden chuckled.

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. Get to know my younger cousin here. So are you fucking coming or not?" Brian asked.

"Are we going somewhere expensive?" Daphne asked, hopeful. Justin burst out laughing. Brian looked over at Justin.

"You can pay for her." Brian grumbled. Justin made sure that Brian didn't embarrass Jayden at all. The next few hours we're spent eating, talking and laughing. Justin was having the time of his life. He could tell that Brian felt more at ease with everyone. Justin knew that Brian knew, that all eyes were constantly on him. And he knew that made Brian a little uncomfortable in this way. It wasn't something that Brian was unfamiliar with. In Pittsburgh, when all eyes were on him, it was because men wanted him. This was a different feeling. But it was getting easier for Brian. Brian and Justin were in a group with a few of his cousins, when Gus ran over for Brian to hold him. Brian had his arm around Justin, and after he picked Gus up, he wrapped it back around Justin, holding him and Gus close.

"The three of them are so sweet together." Ricky's wife Melinda said to Teresa. She looked over and watched the three of them, and her eyes filled with tears.

"You ok auntie?" Brian's cousin Robert asked. Teresa nodded her head.

"For 35 years I've looked around, imagining where Brian would be whenever we're all together. Everyone's always been able to look over and see their family. I never got to do that." Teresa said. Melinda rubbed her back, and Teresa's brother Anthony rubbed her shoulder. "I have a family. Right there. Those are my three boys. I have a family now." Teresa said, getting emotional. Her older brother Anthony pulled Teresa close to rub her back as she cried.

"You have your family Teresa." Maria said, wiping her eyes. Brian took that moment to look over, and saw his mother crying on her brothers shoulder. He watched as she pulled back, wiping her face, and walked up the stairs and went inside. He saw the little group that was standing there, the emotional look on all their faces. He wondered what had just happened.

"Daddy do I really have to go home?" Gus asked, bringing him back to the present. He smiled at Gus.

"You're mommies really want you to go home Sonny Boy." Brian said.

"You have to go to a birthday party tomorrow Gus. You have to get some sleep so you can have lots of energy to run around." Lindsay said.

"See there Sonny Boy. You get to eat lots of sugar and make some other adult crazy." Brian joked. The adults chuckled, but Gus still looked sad.

"I want to stay with Callum, Memphis and Brennan." Gus said sadly. Brian smiled and kissed his forehead

"Well sweetie, we're just going to have to plan some days for you to come over to our house." Robert's wife Ava said as she rubbed Gus' back. "Callum and Brennan would love to have you over." Ava said.

"Sammy already stole all your contact info out of Justin's phone when they were in Boston. So she said later on she's gonna send out those group texts with everyone's numbers and addresses." Vance's wife Cheyanne said as she chuckled and picked up Memphis.

"I knew I shouldn't have handed her my phone. She's dangerous." Brian said.

"Well me and Mel want the kids to come over any time you want. He's never had any cousins before." Lindsay said. Justin knew how excited Lindsay was that Gus finally had a real family. J.R. had Debbie, and Debbie made up for a million family members. But Lindsay wanted more for not only Gus, but J.R. as well. She didn't want them to suffer because she chose to be gay.

"I think J.R. has found her own little gang of ladies." Cassie said as she walked over, holding onto J.R.'s hand, and she was the leader in walking the other 2 year old little girls. Megan, Reese, Hayden and Clementine were all 2 years old.

"It's like her own gang of pink ladies." Justin joked.

"Oh my God I'm so making these ladies those pink jackets. We'll just have to make some of the other boys be the T-Birds." Ava, Robert's wife said excitedly

"T-Birds?" Brian asked. Some of the girls gasped, and Justin chuckled and hit his stomach.

"I sometimes have no idea what kind of gay man you are. We're talking about Grease. The girls wore the pink jackets and were called The Pink Ladies. The guys wore the leather jackets and were called The T-Birds." Justin said.

"I've already told you all what kind of gay man I am." Brian said.

"And you're not going to repeat it in front of your son and all your cousins children." Lindsay warned. Brian smiled sarcastically at her. "Alright Gussy. Say goodbye to everyone." Lindsay said. Gus hugged Brian tightly, and Brian could feel tears on his neck.

"Hey Sonny Boy it's alright." Brian said softly, making Gus look at him. "All these cousins live real close. You'll get to play with them all the time." Brian said. Gus nodded his head, and Justin leaned forward and kissed his cheek. After the girls left with Gus, and Michael left with J.R., Brian had gone inside to use the restroom. Before he went in, he saw Teresa saying goodbye to some of his cousins and their kids. She hadn't seen him walk by, but when he came out she was sitting at the kitchen table, pouring some wine into her glass. "Are you ok?" he asked. She jumped and turned towards him.

"I didn't even see you come in." Teresa said. He chuckled and walked over to her, and sat down at the table. She smiled at him. "Yes. I'm fine actually." she said and smiled at him.

"I saw you crying earlier." he said. She nodded her head. "What was wrong?" he asked. She just chuckled and smiled. She took a deep breath.

"Nothing was wrong actually. Everything was perfect...I just got overwhelmed when I looked over and saw you holding Gus and Justin." she said. She looked up at him, gaging his reaction. "My brothers and sisters have been able to look around, and always see their kids. They've watched their kids get married, and have babies of their own. They've just been able to look over and see their family...and I've never once been able to do that. But tonight, I looked over, and I saw you three...and your mine." she said, getting choked up. "My family. My boys. I finally have you guys." she said, wiping at the tears that were falling. "And it's an amazing feeling that I have that now. It's overwhelming. And I'm so grateful I've been given this gift to finally be apart of your life. I'm very thankful you've started letting us in." Teresa said. Brian just shrugged his shoulders.

"You all make me sound much better then I am. That I'm this amazing God or something that you've been awaiting my return." Brian joked. She chuckled and smacked his arm.

"Even though there's so many of us, we're extremely close. We stick up for each other. And we love each other. And we want you to feel included in that. And Justin, and Gus. And Lindsay and Mel, and Michael...we've missed out on so much, and we all want to make up for lost time." she said, and grabbed his hand. "I hope we're not being to pushy. I don't want to annoy you. None of us do. I'm sorry if we come off strong." she said, but Brian shook his head.

"No you're fine. It's just gonna take some getting used to." Brian said. She smiled at him, and leaned forward to hug him.

"Thank you. For trying. For starting to let us in." she whispered. He just nodded his head. She pulled back and held his cheek. "I love you ya know." she said. He tensed up. "I don't expect you to say anything back. It won't hurt my feelings. I've known you your whole life, and you've only just met me. But I do love you. Gay warts and all." she joked, making him chuckle. After they said their goodbyes hours later, and Brian and Justin were in bed, did Justin start really talking.

"Don't you find it weird how we we've always some how connected to you're family?" Justin asked as he laid his leg on Brian. "I mean, you stole an account away from your own father. I became friends with Sam, and we even had dinner with them. Daphne went to school with two of your cousins, and Daphne and Jayden actually liked each other. Gus' teacher is actually your cousins fiance, and his best friend is actually his cousin. And Lindsay actually made plans for them to play before we all knew each other. And then Georgia recognized Hunter because Olivia has swam against Hunter." Justin said as he laughed. "I wonder how many more connections we're going to have." Justin asked out loud Brian chuckled. "Did you see their faces when I told them I had already met Sam? They were amazed." Justin said.

"You know a couple of them have paintings of yours that they bought from Josh?" Brian asked. Justin's eyes widened.

"Really?" Justin asked. Brian nodded. "God that's crazy. Well Sawyer's mom has one of my paintings to." Justin said.

"And a couple of them remembered Ben from school. They went there. One of them was even in Ben's class." Brian said.

"It's crazy how many times all our paths have crossed." Justin said, thinking about it. "At least they've all been good. Except for one." Justin said quietly. Brian turned over so he could see Justin. Justin meant Chris Hobbs.

"I fucking exploded when I saw him again. I haven't seen him since the court room. And I wanted to tear his fucking head off then." Brian said. Justin took his leg off of Brian, and rolled towards him.

"I love you. And I love how you'll always protect me. No matter what." Justin said, and kissed him.

The next day, Justin had planned for him and Brian to take Daphne and Jayden out to dinner. Jayden drove over, and was amazed by the loft. "God this is incredible." Jayden said, looking around.

"Wait till you see Britin. We're still gonna keep this incase we don't want to drive back, and want to just stay in the city. Brian owns this whole building now." Justin said proudly. Brian chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I want your job." Jayden joked.

"He's an advertising genius" Justin said proudly. Jayden chuckled.

"Isn't the little woman so cute. So proud of her husband." Brian joked. Justin hit him in the stomach.

"He always calls me the wife, or the girl in the relationship. He's such an asshole." Justin joked. Jayden laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Are you nervous?" Justin asked. Jayden chuckled nervously.

"Yeah well Nico and Luca came over and harassed the hell out of me." Jayden said, rolling his eyes. Brian chuckled.

"Addison is your little sister right?" Justin asked suddenly. He nodded.

"Yeah she is."

"Is she ok?" Justin asked. He didn't remember seeing her again the night before once Chris left.

"Yeah. She spent the night at Isabella's house. My dad didn't want Maggie going to her apartment by herself. So Eric stayed there last night. Austin, Evan, Ricky and Jeremy are gonna stay there until we know Hobbs isn't going to come back. We don't trust the asshole. Maggie was all to happy to pack up his shit and leave it outside. As far as I know he hasn't come by yet to get it. He probably thinks Brian's gonna pop out and beat the shit out of him again." Jayden laughed. Brian smiled.

"Do you think she would mind if we stopped by her apartment tomorrow?" Justin asked. Brian was surprised by the question. "I just...I fell really bad. And I just want to apologize to her. I feel like it's all my fault-" Justin tried to say, but Jayden shook his head.

"It's not at all." Jayden said.

"And why are you apologizing. I'm the one who hit him." Brian said sarcastically.

"I know that. But I'm the one who started this whole mess back in high school. I just hate that it keeps effecting our lives to this day. I didn't want your sister to get hurt." Justin said.

"Well you can go by and see her. But she's not mad at you. She's embarrassed. She has this whole weird thing in her head that she's ugly and fat and no guy would want her. She was dating this nice guy last year and humiliated her in front of everyone. He had been cheating on her. Told her he was leaving her, and she wasn't good enough for him. Total fucking prick. He really fucked with her head." Jayden said.

"She thinks she's ugly? And fat? What mirror is she looking in?" Justin asked. She was a very pretty girl, and skinny. If he was into girls, he would be attracted to her.

"She has issues. Maggie hates hearing her say she's fat, because she's thinner then Maggie, and Maggie's not fat either. So when she says that Maggie flips out on her. They've been fighting for a few months now because of Chris. So Addy's completely miserable" Jayden said. Brian shook his head. Fun family drama. Before they could respond, the lost door slid open.

"I like the new door on the elevator. It's better then that wooden grate." Daphne said as she walked in. Justin ran and gave her a hug.

"Hello darling." Brian said and kissed her cheek.

"Do I finally get to see your SUV? I still haven't seen it." Daphne asked.

"Yes. That's how we're driving over to Dick's." Justin said, eyeing Brain. Daphne burst out laughing.

"Isn't that the place where they put those huge paper hats on you and write something totally embarrassing on it? And just harass you the whole time your eating?" Daphne asked. Justin laughed and nodded.

"Dick's Last Resort?" Jayden asked. Justin nodded. "I love that place." Jayden said.

"Great a total hetero place. So looking forward to tonight." Brian complained.

"Your just cranky because we're all young and you're so old." Daphne said. Justin burst out laughing as Brian's face turned red.

"You can pay for your own meal." Brian grumbled. Justin and Daphne laughed, and Daphne hugged Jayden.

"You look really nice tonight." Jayden said.

"Thank you." Daphne replied. Brian rolled his eyes.

"My God you heteros are so pathetic. Let's get in the fucking car." Brian grumbled. They sat in the back, while Brian drove, and Justin sat in the passenger seat.

"You know it's my fucking car. But every time you get in it, you drive." Justin complained.

"That's because I always have to be in charge." Brian mocked him. Justin rolled his eyes. He had said that to Brian in the Backroom a few years ago, when they were talking about Brian not even letting Justin buying him a drink. When he was having money problems.

"Brian's the husband and Justin's the wife." Daphne joked. Brian burst out laughing as Justin spun around.

"I am not. Don't egg him on or I'll take your fag hag privileges away. And no more Maid of Honor for you." Justin bitched at her, and sat back. He looked over at Brian still laughing and punched him. "Shut up asshole." Justin grouched out.

"Aww Sunshine is the wittle wife." Brian joked as he pinched Justin's cheek. Justin smacked his hand away. They made small talk in the car, and made it to the restaurant. Brian was terribly uncomfortable, and just glaring at all the people. "Not a gay person in sight." Brian grumbled. After they ordered, Brian excused himself to the bathroom. He saw the waitress, and he had an idea. She had been rude them at first, tossing the menus at them, rolling her eyes. (of course that was part of the act. Blatantly being rude to the customers, and you were allowed to get away with it.) He gave her a hundred dollar bill, and she was sweet as pie. He sat back down and smiled at them.

"What did you do?" Justin asked. Brian raised his eyebrows. "I know that look. You did something." Justin said. Brian chuckled.

"I did the hottest guy in the bathroom." Brian said. Justin rolled his eyes, and Daphne laughed.

"He used to be serious when he said that. He could go to the bathroom, find the one gay guy in the whole place, and fuck him in the bathroom." Daphne told Jayden. He chuckled and looked over at Brian.

"Yes well. That was in my youth." Brian said. Justin and Daphne laughed at him.

"He was 29 when I met him. I've never known you in your youth." Justin joked. Before Brian could reply the waitress came back, and slammed their drinks on the table.

"Hey so do we get some of those white hats?" Justin asked, smiling at Brian. She put her hands on her hips.

"Do you know how many fucking blow jobs I have to give for the guys out back to make those fucking hats? Do it your fucking self." she bitched. Daphne burst out laughing.

"He can't anymore. They're monogamous" Daphne said, pointing to them. The waitress looked at them and smiled.

"Oh wow. We have a couple of homos here. Well why didn't you say so." she said, and walked away.

"That girls scary." Jayden said.

"I kinda like her." Brian said, smiling. The waitress came back with hats, and started writing on them. She slammed it down on Justin's head.

"There ya go sir. I even wrote something on the front and the back for you." she said and glared at him. She wrote something for Daphne and Jayden and put it on they're heads.

"What's mine say?" Daphne asked.

"I wish I had bigger tits." the waitress said. Daphne's mouth dropped and she looked at Justin and Brian. They just laughed, while Jayden just blushed.

"What about mine?" Justin asked excitedly

"Well the front says I enjoy semen on my face." Daphne said, laughing. Justin covered his face.

"I'm afraid to ask what the back says." Justin said. Brian pushed his shoulder forward so he could see. Brian smiled.

"I get fucked by him on the daily. With the arrow pointing to me." Brian laughed.

"Na uh." Justin said. He looked at the waitress and she just smiled.

"Well you look like a bottom." she said. Brian burst out laughing and Justin just hit him.

"What about mine?" Jayden asked. Brian smiled.

"I want to ask this girl out, but she's to butch for me." Brian said. Daphne's mouth fell open and Justin hit him.

"That's not what it says." Justin said.

"Let me see." Daphne said, turning him. Her eyes widened and she took her napkin that was wrapped around the silver ware and threw it at Brian. He just laughed. "You're so annoying Brian." Daphne said. Jayden took his hat off and read it, blushing.

"Daphne, will you marry Jayden?" Brian asked. Jayden's hat said, I've had a crush on you forever. Daphne will you marry me?

"God you're such an asshole." Justin said. The waitress handed Brian his hat, and he just sat it on the table so it was standing up. "Stud of Liberty Ave." Justin read it. He looked at the waitress. "How much did he pay you?" Justin asked. For the first time, the other three saw the waitress smile a real smile.

"100 bucks. No way I was saying no to that. Enjoy." she said, and walked away. The next time they saw her, she was grumpy again. Brian attempted to behave himself at dinner. But continued to make gay sex jokes throughout the dinner. Making Justin and Daphne laugh. Jayden seemed unsure of when to laugh. He was still trying to understand Brian. But Justin could tell he was trying. All in all it was a fun night. Brian told Jayden to drive Daphne home, and then handed Jayden his tub of condoms.

"What the hell? Brian were did you get all those?" Daphne asked.

"Well we don't use them anymore. I needed to pass them on to someone. That used to be a months supply for me. Use them in good health." Brian said, patting Jayden on the shoulder. The next day Daphne texted Justin, telling him that Jayden finally asked her out. Justin convinced Brian to go over with him to his cousin's apartment. When they walked up the steps, they looked a some random things just thrown on the ground. Some clothes, a toothbrush, that Justin pointed out had something that looked like dog poop on it, and some other toiltries. "Something was poured all over it." Brian said, covering his nose.

"Maybe some pickle juice?" Justin asked, covering his nose.

"Must be his shit that they threw out." Brian said, meaning Hobbs. Justin nodded his head, and walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. Brian's cousin Addison answered, and was shocked to see them.

"Oh. Hi." she said, startled. She was dressed in sweats, her mass of blonde hair in a huge messy bun on the top of her head, and no makeup on.

"I hope you don't mind. Me and Brian just wanted to come by and see how you were. Is this a bad time?" Justin asked. She shook her head.

"No it's fine. I just didn't expect you to come by. You can come in." she said, moving out of the way. They followed her into her apartment that she shared with Brian's other cousin, and her sister, Maggie. The walls were covered in posters of male celebrities. There was pink and purple everywhere you looked. Sparkles and glitter. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.

"No that's ok." Brian said as both he and Justin sat down on the couch. Addison sat down across from them on the other couch. It was awkward. "Is the pickle juice?" Brian asked. Addison stared at him, and then realized what he meant.

"Yeah. Maggie did that. I think Ricky peed on it to." Addison said, rolling her eyes. Justin his Brian's stomach when he chuckled.

"We just wanted to see how you were after the other night." Justin said, looking at Brian. He just nodded his head. "We wanted to apologize for what happened?" Justin said. She looked confused.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well because...we know that that was hard for you. And embarrassing..." Justin trailed off. She looked at Brian.

"You think I'm mad you because you hit him?" she asked. Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were." Brian answered.

"Well I'm far from mad at you. My sister, Isabella, she told me what happened the night of your prom...I don't want to be with a guy who could do that to someone." she whispered.

"We're really sorry you got caught in the middle." Justin told her. She just shrugged.

"It wasn't either of your faults. I wouldn't get mad at either of you for what happened. And I don't blame you for beating him up. None of us would. I'd do the same thing...had I known." she said. Then she chuckled. "You just made the best of friends with my brothers. Nico and Luca especially, will be bowing down to you for the rest of your life." Addison joked, pulling her feet up on the couch and criss-crossing them.

"I've been waiting a few years to do that." Brian admitted. She smiled.

"Yeah I could tell..." she said, looking down.

"Are you ok?" Justin asked. She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm more embarrassed then anything. But I'm ok. No one liked him anyway." she told them. Brian snorted.

"You can do a lot better. He's going no where in life. You don't want a loser like that dragging you down with him. You're way to good for him." Brian said, surprising Justin by his words.

"Yeah. I know. I've been told." she said. Justin went to say something, but they heard some shouting from the hallway. "God please don't tell me he chose this exact moment to show up and get his stuff. Evan and Jeremy went to go get something to eat." Addison said, covering her face. They got up and opened the door, and walked down the hall.

"You think it's funny to hit someone with a bat? Bash their head in? Try and kill them? HUH?" They heard Evan yell. Once the turned the corner, they saw Evan shove him backwards.

"What just because's he's gay? What the fuck business is it of yours if someone's gay?" Jeremy asked. He and Evan were shoulder to shoulder, staring Chris down.

"Stop it." Addison cried. The three boys looked over to them. Chris' eyes widened when he saw Justin and Brian. Brian had hit him good. He had bruises all over his face.

"Don't bother with him. It isn't your fight." Brian told his two young cousins.

"You stay the fuck away from me." Chris warned Brian.

"Or what? You have a baseball bat again?" Brian asked.

"I got my hockey stick in the car. Let's see how this fucker likes to get his head bashed in." Evan said, stepping forward. Addison ran to stand in front of Evan and hold her hands out between him and Chris.

"Stop it please. Don't do this." Addison cried.

"Listen to her." Brian said. Both boys looked at him. "He's not worth getting in any trouble for. Especially not for us. So walk away from him." Brian told them. The boys stared at Brian for a long time, before they walked past Chris and behind Brian.

"What the fuck did you assholes do to my stuff?" Chris demanded. Jeremy turned around to lunge at him, but Brian, Justin and Evan caught him.

"You're lucky that's all we fucking did." Jeremy said. Chris turned to Addison.

"You're going to have to pay for my watch you broke." Chris said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're worried about your watch? You should worry about if we let him go and he kills you." Justin spoke for the first time. Chris glared at him, and Justin gulped. Chris still scared him. He couldn't deny that.

"She's not paying for anything. Take your shit and get the fuck out of here." Brian said.

"Did you fucking piss on it?" Chris demanded. Both Evan and Jeremy laughed and he glared at them. Brian stepped forward and kicked a bunch of his stuff down the stairs. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Chris demanded.

"I'm helping you move your shit. Now listen up Hobbs. Are you listening?" Brian said, as he cornered him against the wall. "You stay away from my family. I never, EVER want to see your fucking face again. You go near Justin, or anyone in my family, they'll be dragging me off your dead body." Brian said slowly. "NOW GO!" Brian yelled. Chris jumped and ran down the stairs. Evan and Jeremy laughed. Addison walked by and hit them.

"None of this is funny. He hit someone with a freaken bat. Go back home. Neither of you are staying here anymore. Call Luca and Nico to stay with me you assholes." Addison told them and walked down the hall. They heard her door slam. The boys shrugged and Evan pulled out his cell phone. Jeremy leaned over the railing.

"Don't forget your toothbrush." Jeremy called out, and kicked his toothbrush over the ledge, laughing.

"She's right. You shouldn't keep laughing. Who knows what the fucker will do." Brian said. He looked over at Justin and saw his face. He put his arm around his shoulder and squeezed.

"Luca's on his way over. We'll stay till they get here. Don't worry, she'll let us back in." Evan said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying it. The updates are officially going to be coming slower now. I have all the pre-written chapters up. And half of this chapter had already been done when I started uploading them here. But I'll try to get through them quickly. I'm excited to write the wedding stuff. I've been writing ideas down in my notes App in my phone lol if you guys have any ideas, please feel free to let me know, I love suggestions!**

CHAPTER 25

The next couple of weeks were pretty busy. Justin had set a date for the house warming party. He wanted to make sure every room was set up, and perfect by the time of the grand reveal. He spent a few days, finishing Gus' walls. He had looked into places to build some custom furniture, and a bed, that looked like Brian's Vette. The reason for this, was because that's what Justin had Rage's car look like in his and Michael's comic. Of course, it did turn into a rocket, boat and submarine with a flick of the wrist.

Of course after that, he went to work on finishing the attic for him and Michael. He painted some of the best scenes over the walls. But a lot of the four walls were bare. He had an amazing idea, to just keep adding over the years. He did decided to not show every cover that they's had, on the walls. He wanted it a kid friendly zone for Gus and J.R. to visit. So J.T. giving Rage a blow job was not what he wanted to show.

Then Justin got everything from the apartment downstairs, into Britin. Justin actually liked some his furniture. He had bought it with his own money. And he had good, expensive taste, thanks to Brian. His couch was now in one of the guest rooms. Even his bed had been placed in one of the rooms. And he had finally finished his studio. He slowly started to decorate it, and really get the house ready. He spent all day at the house for two weeks. And was completely exhausted by the time he came home to the loft. But he was happy. So freaken happy.

Of course he would find time here and there, like lunch and dinner, to go spend with Brian, Gus, his mom, and Brian's family. But no one, except Brian of course was allowed to see any of the house. Brian always let Justin have free reign. He wanted to make Justin happy. He wanted to make Justin's dream home perfect.

He did have to make time to go ask Emmett to be a groomsmen for him. He bawled his eyes out and went through a box of tissues. He couldn't even talk for about 30 minutes. He was inconsolable. Justin made sure he didn't bring Brian when he asked Emmett. Brian would totally ruin the moment. Emmett was just so excited, and honored. He still only had Sam to ask.

Sawyer's family had flown in the night before, and were staying at Teresa's parents house. Brian, Justin and Gus had gone over to have dinner with them. Ali had ended up coming back with Brian and Justin so they could drive her to Gus' house. Justin was worried that Ali might feel weird, staying with Lindsay and Melanie because she didn't know them, but Ali was so excited to meet them. Lindsay, Mel, Michael, Ben and Hunter were finishing up dinner when they got there.

"We're so happy to have you here Ali. Gus has told us so much about you." Lindsay said as she hugged Ali.

"It's so great to meet you sweetie." Mel said as she hugged her.

"Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. I have a million lesbian questions I want to ask you." Ali said. Justin burst out laughing instantly, and the others soon followed. Justin noticed instantly when Ali saw Hunter. He saw it in her eyes. No one else noticed it, but Justin did. He saw another hook up in his future and just chuckled to himself. "Can I ask you both gay questions?" Ali asked Michael and Ben. The both laughed at her. "Wait your Brian's best friend right?" she asked Michael.

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were in middle school." Michael said.

"Oh my God I have a million questions for you." Ali said, wrapping her arm around Michael's.

"Well you have fun with that. Me and Sunshine need to get going. We have a big big day tomorrow. We need to get plenty of sleep." Brian said as he wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder. Michael snorted.

"Sleep. Right." Melanie joked.

"I thought we'd stay for a little while." Justin said.

"ALI COME MEET J.R." Gus yelled from the other room. Ali turned around and followed his voice.

"We have desert." Lindsay said.

"Come on." Justin said, smiling.

"I kinda want to fuck your brains out all night. And I can't do that with these people as the audience." Brian said.

"God Brian." Justin said and shoved him. He started dragging Justin out by the collar.

"You make sure you bring Gus over early so Sunshine can show him his room. And Michael to. Good night." Brian sang, and pushed Justin out the door before he could protest. Justin laughed at him, but Brian stopped him by kissing him. Justin laughed again when he pulled back.

"What has gotten into you?" Justin laughed out. Brian squeezed Justin's ass and ground his groin against his own.

"It's the first night we're getting to sleep at the house since it's been remodeled. I thought you'd be jumping with joy at that romantic opportunity" Brian said. Justin smiled.

"Is it going to be romantic?" Justin asked. Brian smiled and tilted his head.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what's inside the bedroom." Brian said, smiling down at him. Justin jumped up and down, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck to kiss him.

"Come on already." Justin said, yanking him down the driveway.

"Wait the car." Brian laughed, pulling him back towards the SUV. They jumped into the SUV, and Brian drove it across the street, down the driveway, and into the garage. Next to his Vette. They jumped out and Justin jumped into his arms again. Brian walked Justin backwards towards the stairs, and up into their room, leaving a trail of clothes all over the house. Once they got to the bedroom, Justin stopped and looked around. It took his breath away. There were white candles lit around the room. A picnic on the floor. And rose petals on the bed.

"Brian." Justin whispered. He looked at Brian in amazement.

"I know you like romantic gestures. I figured the first night that we really spend in this palace should be a romantic night that you'll always remember." Brian said. Justin looked around.

"When did you do this?" Justin still whispered. He couldn't make his voice go louder if her tried.

"I actually didn't. Cynthia did it for me. She's the only one who can fucking keep a secret." Brian joked. Justin turned and smiled at him.

"You did something...really romantic for me." Justin whispered. Brian nodded and smiled.

"The day I asked you to marry me...I said I would do anything to make you happy. And these picnics on the floor, candles, flowers...they make you happy...so I can give you that." Brian said. Justin wiped at his eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain in any amount of words what you doing this does for me." Justin choked up. Brian squeezed him tightly to him.

"I love being the one to make you happy. You stupid little twat." Brian whispered, making Justin laugh and pull back. Brian rolled his eyes as he dramatically wiped Justin's cheeks from crying. "Welcome home Sunshine." Brian said. Justin looked around the bedroom.

"It's our home. It really is. For the rest of our lives, this is our home. Our future." Justin said in amazement.

"Alright get on the bed and let me make love to you you stupid sentimental twat before my cock explodes." Brian said. Justin laughed as he looked down between them. Both of their cocks were standing at attention. Brian turned Justin around so he could lay on the bed. Brian smirked at Justin, laying on their bed, up against the pillows, naked and spread open. "You're cock looks good Sunshine." Brian said as he crawled up the bed. He laid between Justin's legs, and wrapped his fist around the base of Justin's dick, making him hiss.

"I remember the first night I saw it. I was impressed it was already so big, for someone so young." Brian said, as he slowly started working Justin's cock with his fist. Squeezing the tip every time he got to the top, making his pre-cum ooze out. "It seems to have gotten bigger in the years I've known you." Brian said. Justin moaned.

"Had to be able to please you if I was gonna keep you." Justin hissed. Brian chuckled. "You've taught me everything I know about sex." Justin said, opening his eyes to look down at Brian. He smiled at Justin and leaned forward to suck on the head of Justin's cock, making him groan. He swirled his tongue around the head, and stuck his tongue in the slit on the tip of his dick. He picked his head up and smiled at him again, still using his hand on him.

"You were an excellent student. You're the only one I've ever taken the time to teach. And it was totally worth all the long hard hours." Brian said. Justin chuckled. Brian leaned down to lick and suck on Justin's balls. He knew just the right amount of pressure to make Justin go crazy. "You never said no to anything I wanted to do to you. No matter how nervous you were." Brian said.

"That's because I was in love with you and would jump off a cliff if you asked me to." Justin chuckled.

"And you have the second most perfect body in the world. Do you know that?" Brian asked. Justin laughed at him.

"And who has the number one perfect body?" Justin asked, knowing the answer.

"Well mine of course." Brian said, making Justin laugh. "And because of that reason, I actually gave you blow jobs and rimmed your ass. And I did that for no one." Brian told him. Justin looked down at him with heavy eyes.

"Of all the tricks we've ever fucked. You've never once sucked them off, or rimmed them. Never let them fuck you. But my first night here. You rimmed me and sucked me off. And you've let me fuck you a few times. Why that first night? Why'd you do that to me?" Justin asked. Brian smiled. He crawled up Justin's body until he way half laying on top of him.

"I could sit here and say that I knew from the moment that I met you that I loved you, like you knew...but I didn't know that." Brian said honestly. Justin nodded. "All I knew is...that I felt different about you, then I ever did about anyone in my life...I can look back at it now and say it was because...you wanna insert some romantic comment here?" Brian joked.

"That we were meant to be?" Justin smiled. Brian chuckle and ran his hands through Justin's hair.

"That sounds good...I didn't know that then...it took a while to get why I did everything different with you. But that night...you changed me. In ways that I can't even put into words." Brian said honestly. He looked all around. "I never fucking wanted this. A house. A marriage. A family." he said and looked back down. "But I wanted to make you happy. And this is what makes you happy. And I somehow found out, that it makes me happy to. That it wasn't a sacrifice." Brian said. Justin pulled him down to kiss him.

"You want this huh." Justin asked. Brian smiled and nodded. "We've come a long way from that night." Justin said, looking around their bedroom and he chuckled. "God I can't even believe this. This is our bedroom." Justin said. Brian chuckled with him. "I'm lucky I have you Brian Kinney. I'm glad I never took no for an answer. When you told me to leave you alone and stop stalking you." Justin said as he and Brian laughed.

"Yeah I'm kinda glad to. I wasn't serious though. I kinda liked the annoying blonde little twat that followed me wherever I went." Brian said. He kissed Justin softly.

"Thank you. For making me happy." Justin said. They had made love for awhile that night, only stopping to eat the chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. They had the big pillows on the floor, like the ones they had in the loft. All for the purpose of being able to fuck on the floor. Which they did that night. And on the couch in they're room, and the shower. "You know it's kind of amazing how many times you can get off. Most guys usually have to wait awhile before they can get it back up. And sometimes twice is the most that they can do. And a man at your age, it usually goes down hill from here." Justin said as he was laying down and Brian was just getting back into bed. He glared at Justin.

"What exactly is your point?" Brian grumbled. Justin laughed and cuddled up to him.

"That you're amazing. You came like 7 times tonight. Not to many guys can do that." Justin said.

"That's because most guys are heteros. They're only sticking it in a pussy. I wouldn't be able to get it up for pussy either." Brian said, and shivered.

"Is the food all set up?" Justin asked as he walked out onto the back porch the next day.

"Yes dear. Everything's all set." Brian said as the doorbell rang.

"That should be Gus and Michael." Justin said, jumping up and down. Brian laughed and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Well let's not keep the children waiting to see their rooms." Brian said. Justin was so excited to whip open the door.

"DADDY!" Gus cheered when he saw Justin and jumped into his arms.

"Hey there kiddo. Are you excited to see your room?" Justin asked. Gus screamed and bounced in Justin's arms. Brian and Michael laughed.

"Put the kid down and lead him up the stairs Sunshine, before he bursts." Brian said. Gus ran over and hugged Brian.

"Hi daddy." Gus said. Brian chuckled.

"Thanks for not forgetting your old man Sonny boy. Come on." Brian said, as Justin led them up the stairs. Michael looked around from what he could see.

"Geez it's amazing in here. You've really out done yourselves." Michael said.

"Just wait till you see your Rage room. You're going to die." Justin said. Justin stopped in front of a door. "Alright Gus. Are you ready for this?" Justin asked.

"YES YES YES!" Gus cheered. The three men laughed as Justin opened the door, letting Gus go into his Superhero bedroom. Rage being the center of it all. Gus ran all over the room, excited about everything Justin was over the moon excited that Gus was so happy. And Brian wouldn't admit it, but he was excited to. He finally had a room for his son. He was loving this house more and more. Brian ended up following Justin and Michael upstairs to the attic while Gus explored his room. Michael was freaking out, running around just like Gus did. Brian snorted.

"God I think your gonna give him an orgasm right here." Brian said sarcastically.

"God Justin this room is amazing. I can't wait to spend hours in here coming up with new ideas for Rage and Zephyr. I love it." Michael said. He was like a little kid in a candy store. Twenty minutes later everyone started to arrive. Brian kept chuckling at Justin's excited reaction to everyone coming in. he kept bringing everyone all around the house, upstairs and downstairs, to show off every room. The guys we're all excited about the mini gym downstairs. And the fact that Brian and Justin basically had they're own Woody's downstairs. Lindsay became emotional when she saw Gus' room. Ted went into they're bedroom closet and started knocking on the wall.

"Theodore what the fuck are you doing?" Brian demanded.

"I'm looking for the secret door. I wanna see the sex play room." Ted joked. Brian grabbed Ted by the neck and threw him out of room. Jennifer got emotional when she saw his art studio.

"Justin...it's perfect. It's just what you always wanted." Jennifer said, and hugged him.

"I liked your studio back in New York. But this is really truly amazing. The lighting is amazing. I can't believe your designer seriously converted an old stable into this." Sam said looking around. "Of course I do know why you like this one better." Sam said as she looked at Justin. She laid down dramatically on the couch. "You can paint Brian naked any time you want to." Sam joked, making them laugh. Brian laid down on top of Sam, making her scream and laugh at the same time.

"Which do you want? My ass or cock?" Brian asked. He was laying down on Sam so his ass was in the air. Josh took a picture.

"That's one to tell the grandchildren." Josh joked. Sam glared at him and tried to move.

"Come on fat ass get off of me." Sam said. Brian's mouth dropped.

"I am not fat. Your tits weigh more then my whole body." Brian argued back, making her laugh louder. He stood up and pulled her up with him.

"Yeah but my tits get more looks then your ass." Sam said as she adjusted them. Jennifer kissed Justin's cheek.

"I'm gonna go look at the other stable." Jennifer said, laughing and walking out.

"Walk down Liberty Ave and you won't." Brian said. Justin reached over and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her to him.

"Well then. I definitely like this better then Brian on top of me." Sam said seductively as she wrapped her arms around Justin's neck. The three guys all chuckled.

"Could it be that Brian is your nephew?" Josh asked.

"Yeah we're going to have to remember that. But me and you Justin." she said, winking at him.

"I need to ask you a question." Justin said. Sam wiggled her eyebrows.

"Not that you whore." Brian joked.

"Oh come on. I know you want to know what it's like to have sex with a woman. So I will be more then willing to help you." Sam said, smiling. Brian leaned forward.

"He's already had sex with a woman. Didn't change his mind. Sorry." Brian said, patting her shoulder. Sam's eyes widened.

"What girl did you have sex with? You never told me that." Sam said.

"Ok that's besides the point. Concentrate here. Focus." Justin joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes he did. When we were getting high he told us. With Daphne." Josh said. Sam nodded her head.

"Yeah I think I remember this now." she laughed.

"How would you like to be a bridesmaid at our wedding?" Justin asked. The sarcastic look on her face left as she straightened herself up.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. Justin smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to have Daphne, Molly and Emmett on my side. And Brian's going to have Michael, Lindsay and you. You'd be paired up with Emmett." Justin said. Sam covered her mouth.

"Really?" Sam whispered.

"Yes. We owe a lot to you. You really helped me figure out what I wanted. Made me see that I can have it all, and didn't need to be in New York to do it. You helped me find the courage to leave. I don't think I can ever thank you enough." Justin said. Sam wiped her eyes before tears could fall.

"You two we're meant to be. You would have come back eventually." Sam told them.

"Yeah I know I would have...but it's happening now because of you. And I would be in Italy right now...and I'd be miserable..instead I'm here standing in my new studio. And I'm getting married in a couple of months. And everything is falling into place." Justin said. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"I love you guys a lot. And I'm so excited that I get to stand up for you. Thank you for asking me." Sam said, pulling back and then hugged Brian. "Thank you asshole." Sam said, making the three guys laugh.

"Well it definitely wasn't my idea. Thank Sunshine for that." Brian told her as she pulled back.

"Yeah but if you hated the idea, you would have said no. So thank you." she said, and pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek. She looked at the two of them and chuckled. "When we sat in the bar that night...I had no idea how much the two of you would mean to me. I'm glad the way life works out sometimes. I like the fact that I don't have to call you friends. That I get to call you family." She said, smiling at them.

They went back out over to the house after that. More of Brian's family had arrived, filling up the house. At least it was big enough to hold them all. Justin had spent weeks planning this party. He wanted a house warming party like Michael and Ben's. Of course, it wasn't just like Michael and Ben's. They had caterer's and servers behind the tables. They even had a bartender. It was a lot bigger then their's, but the feeling was the same. They were excited to share their home with their family and friends. And Justin got exactly what he wanted.

Brian watched Justin. The smile never left his face. Brian liked watching him as he showed off everything. It was all brand new to them. A vase here, a book-end there. But it was theirs. They picked these things out. There were also two enormous tables on the patio they held piles of presents. Brian at first was confused. What could anyone get them. But then Justin told him that everyone was picking things out from their wedding registry. They went to a few different places and registered for different things. Practically places like Pottery Barn for Justin. But Justin brought Brian to Prada to register for things he wanted to.

Justin was on Cloud 9 throughout the whole party. And Brian loved it. "Debbie definitely chose the right name for him." Lindsay said as she walked up to Brian. Brian smiled at her. "He hasn't stopped smiling once tonight." Lindsay told him.

"Yeah I've noticed." Brian commented.

"You really have changed Brian." Lindsay told him. He looked over at her. "You never wanted to...I was afraid that you'd wind up alone." Lindsay whispered, starting to get emotional.

"Now now Wendy. No need to cry over me." Brian grumbled, making her chuckle.

"I'm very happy for you. You know that don't you?" she whispered. He smiled at her and nodded. "Having a house isn't such a bad thing after all is it?" she asked. He laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Justin did fix it up quiet nicely." Brian said. Not exactly answering the question, but that was how Brian always responded to personal questions.

"Are you happy Brian?" she asked. He looked over at her, and knew she wasn't going to let him get away with not answering. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't think I would be happy with this...but I actually surprised this hell out of myself." he joked. She stared at him, wanting him to say it. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "I am happy." he admitted She smiled.

"I heard that." Michael said from his other side. Michael smiled at Brian. "But I won't tell anyone that Brian Kinney is happy with his perfect domestic home. And one step closer to being a Step ford fag." Michael whispered. Brian rolled his eyes at him as Lindsay chuckled.

"Michael and I just want what's best for you." Lindsay said. Michael nodded. Brian looked between the two of them.

"I know." Brian said, kissing Lindsay, and then Michael.

"Let me take a picture of you three." Teresa said. Brian rolled his eyes. "Is he always like this when someone wants to take a picture of him?" Teresa asked Lindsay and Michael.

"Only when he's sober." Michael joked. Brian smacked his head.

"Now come on. I want a picture of the three middle school friends." Teresa said. They all smiled for her.

"How about one of you and Brian. I can take the picture." Lindsay said, reaching her hand out. Teresa looked at Brian. He rolled his eyes.

"Get in here before I change my mind." Brian told her. Teresa handed her phone to Lindsay and wrapped her arms around Brian's waist. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled for the damn camera.

"Where's Justin?" Teresa asked.

"JUSTIN!" Michael called over. Justin excused himself and ran over. "Get in the picture with your future mother in law." Michael said. He smiled and got on Teresa's other side, for Lindsay to snap away.

"Where's Gus? Then you can have a picture with all three of your boys." Lindsay said, looking around. "Mel where's Gus?" Lindsay asked.

"He's coming up from the swing set with Sawyer." Mel said. Melanie called them over, and Gus came running up.

"Gussy get into a picture with your daddies and grandma." Lindsay said. He jumped into Brian's arms.

"Aww that's so sweet." Meredith, Sawyer's sister said.

"What you guys leave me out of a family picture. I'm insulted." Sawyer said.

"Get in here and shut up." Teresa said. Sawyer laughed, and stood on the other side of Justin.

"Aww it's the first family picture. If only Sawyer and Teresa would get married." Sam said.

"Don't fucking start with your big mouth." Sawyer told her. Derek wrapped his arm around her and covered her mouth, pulling her backwards.

"Alright are you done yet?" Brian grumbled. He refused to smile anymore.

"HEY!" Meredith yelled suddenly. "How is after all these years we've known each other, that NONE of you decided to tell me and Derek that we had a nephew out there?" Meredith demanded, looking at Teresa's family. They started chuckling.

"You forget about Sammy?" Brian's uncle Vance asked.

"No. She's known since she was 15 years old." Meredith said. Derek started laughing.

"Looks like Angela and her big mouth ratted Sawyer out to her." Derek said. Angela's eyes widened and she stared at Sam. Sam turned and punched Derek in the arm.

"How could you rat me out?" Angela screeched.

"It was Josh's fault. He ratted me out. He told me to come clean, so I had to. I told you not to tell her." Sam said, hitting Derek again.

"Sorry we're late." Emmett announced as he and Calvin came outside. "Sweetie this house is beautiful." Emmett said as he ran over and hugged Justin.

"Thanks Em. Everyone, this is Emmett Honeycutt. He's one of my groomsmen and handling all the wedding plans-" Justin was interrupted by Josh, Derek and Carver jumping forward to shake Emmett's hand.

"We've heard a lot about you." Josh said.

"We heard that you can help our wives in the bedroom." Derek said. Meredith and Julianna screamed, and Sam burst out laughing. Emmett was confused.

"Wait what?" Emmett asked. Justin, Brian and Sawyer all started laughing. Sam stepped forward.

"My husband thinks you can teach me how to give him a better blow job." Sam said, smiling. "There's nothing that you could teach me, that I don't already know about sucking dick." Sam said. Justin burst out laughing, hiding his face in Brian's arm.

"Thank God Gus walked away before he heard that." Sawyer said, covering his face.

"Oh my God. You're Sam. I've just been dying to meet you." Emmett said, hugging Sam.

"You're gonna be sorry you pushed Sam off on Emmett. She's gonna be trading you in for her own gay boy toy." Brian told Josh. He just laughed.

"I'm pretty secure in keeping Sam. Besides actually having money...I'm pretty well endowed down there." Josh joked. Angela hit his shoulder.

"Oh. It's huge." Sam said to Brian. After everyone had arrived, and eaten, and walked through the house, Justin clinked his fork against his glass, as everyone got quiet.

"Me and Brian just wanted to thank all of you for coming tonight. Remodeling this house, has been like a dream come true. And we're really happy that you could all come out here tonight and celebrate with us." Justin said as he smiled at Brian. He rolled his eyes and smiled, putting his arm around Justin's shoulders. "We look forward to having everyone here, for lots parties, and holidays, and just because." Justin said.

"If we don't answer the door, just assume we're doing it." Brian joked, earning a smack from Justin, and laughs from everyone else.

"That hasn't stopped anyone from interrupting. So just announce yourselves when you enter the house." Michael joked. Justin waited till everyone got quiet again, and he cleared his throat.

"I don't know how many of you know this, I know a lot of you already know this story...but the reason why Brian bought me this house." Justin said, looking up at Brian. He smiled and turned back to everyone. "You guys all know that we weren't together when the bombing happened at Babylon. But the next day Brian came to my studio to see if I was ok. He insulted everything about it." Justin paused, letting everyone laugh. "And I made a comment that it wasn't the Country Manor that I wanted with stables and a pool...but it was mine...and a few days later he brought me out here. To this beautiful Country Manor, with not only stables and a swimming pool, but a beautiful tennis court. When I asked who lived here, he said me...he bought this house for me, and I couldn't be any happier with it, or love him anymore." Justin said, looking up at Brian. Justin knew he hated this kind of attention, and fidgeted around.

"Oh my God someone hand me a tissue." Sam said, wiping her cheeks.

"This is honestly the most perfect house, and I can't wait to start making it our home. And can't wait to start making memories here with everyone." Justin said to the group, and then turned to look at Brian. "Thank you for my beautiful home Brian Kinney." Justin told him. The girls awed at this, which made Brian roll his eyes.

"Alright alright enough of the sentimental shit." Brian joked, holding up his glass. "To a kick ass new house." Brian said, everyone cheered, and Justin leaned up and kissed Brian. "Always trying to embarrass the shit out of me." Brian said. Justin chuckled and shook his head.

"I mean it Brian. Thank you. I love this house. I love that we're starting our life here together. Everything I ever wanted is in this house." Justin said. Brian smiled.

"Yeah well. If it makes you happy, I guess that's ok." Brian grumbled. A little while later, Brian and Justin were standing in a group with their friends, and some of Brian's cousins, when Brian noticed that his parents, and all of his grandparents, Justin's mother and Debbie were all sitting together, looking deep in a discussion. "What do you suppose that's about?" Brian asked Justin. Justin looked over at them, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably talking about wonderful their sons are. And grandsons. We are pretty amazing." Justin joked. Brian squeezed the back of his neck.

"Well I have time tomorrow in the morning. We can take Justin, and take you over to the dress shop to try on your bridesmaids dress. It's a deep purple color with one strap. You're going to look gorgeous." Emmett told Sam.

"Well my goal in every wedding that I've been in is to outshine the bride." Sam joked, smiling at Justin, who just laughed.

"Well I'm sure you'll be the prettiest bridesmaid up there." Josh said, kissing her cheek. Sam just smiled and then turned back to the group.

"I hate when he smiles like that. Always makes me want to jump his bones." Sam said.

"Well there are a few to many guest rooms upstairs. We're still working on christening all of them." Brian joked. Sam's eyes widened.

"Don't give her any ideas. She really will drag me up there." Josh warned him.

"You know you're the only girl that I know that has as much sex as you do." Meredith said

"She's like one step below a porn star." Derek joked. Sam huffed and glared at her brother.

"How do you think I feel? I can't even keep up with her sometimes." Josh joked.

"Can I help it if I have a very high and active sex drive. That's why I don't actually think Emmett could help perfect my blow job techniques, I'm pretty damn educated already." Sam said, sipping her beer, and laughing at her own comment.

"Must be a family trait." Justin joked, looking at Brian.

"Which part? The fact that I don't need help in the sex area?" Brian asked. Justin snorted.

"No the active sex drive. Although no, you don't need anymore educating." Justin joked. He was feeling more comfortable with Brian's family. They were always used to making sex jokes and having detailed sex conversations with their friends. Justin wanted them to feel included in their lives, and part of that was the boys having no filter on their mouths. He never noticed anyone cringe or get uncomfortable.

"Me neither." Sam said.

"Care to make a wager?" Brian asked. Sam's eyes gleamed.

"Oh Jesus." Derek said.

"A challenge is all she needs." Meredith joked.

"Don't you remember that time we dared her to run into the gas station naked." Annabella laughed out. Justin burst out laughing.

"Well I didn't exactly complete the entire bet. I had sneakers on. No way was I running through the parking lot without shoes on. Nasty." Sam said, and shivered.

"What's the bet?" Josh asked.

"You let Emmy Lou here teach you his technique on the art of sucking dick." Brian said, making the group laugh. "And you have to perform whatever he teaches you, on young Josh here." Brian said, patting Josh's shoulder. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh I like this bet." Josh said.

"Can we get our wives in on this bet to?" Nico asked. His wife Cecilia hit him in the arm.

"And then what?" Sam asked.

"Well, after you give him the most mind-blowing blow job, with Emmett's special dick sucking techniques, we ask young Josh here. Did he teach you something new, or was it as good as always." Brian said.

"And when I win?" Sam asked, crossing her arms. Brian smiled.

"An all expense trip for you and Josh. Wherever you want to go." Brian said. Justin huffed.

"He cheated last time we made a bet like that. We never did get to go to Ibiza." Justin grumbled. Brian wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder and smacked his head.

"Oh Josh, start planning your vacation and buy me some new luggage. Italy here we come." Sam said, smiling at Josh.

"And when she loses?" Derek asked.

"Which I won't."

"How are her singing abilities?" Brian asked. The group groaned and Sam just smiled.

"I could beat everyone on American Idol." Sam informed him. Brian looked around the group for confirmation. They nodded their heads.

"And she kicks ass at dancing." Julianna said. Brian all of a sudden smiled.

"Oh God. He's devising a plan. You're so dead Sam." Justin said.

"The week before we get married. It's Drag Queen night at Babylon." Brian said. Emmett cheered, Justin burst out laughing, and the rest of the family just stared, wondering where this was going.

"What you want me to have to help them get ready? Tape down their dicks or something?" Sam said. But then she smiled.

"She's not doing that." Josh said. Her smile faltered.

"No that wouldn't be a punishment...you have to dress in Drag, and enter the contest." Brian said. She was confused.

"How is that a punishment. I get to dress up, act like a man pretending to be a girl. And I win the contest. That seems more fun to me then anything." Sam said.

"Yes well see, they have a talent portion. You can sing something. Of course you wanna sing a something like Madonna or Britney Spears." Brian said, she nodded, as if knowing already. "But you have to go out there and win." Brian said.

"I'm still not seeing how this is a punishment."

"That's easy. You winning, means that you look most like a guy." Brian said. Her smile instantly fell.

"I don't look like a guy." she said, but Brian just smiled. "Fine I'm in. Pack your bags Josh." Sam said.

"Yeah make sure you pack a fabulous wig." Brian joked. He looked over at Emmett. "When can you teach Sam the art of blow jobs?"

"Tomorrow after we go try on the dress. And anyone is welcome to join the class. I am truly amazing if I do say so myself." Emmett said.

"Just as Debbie and Horvath." Ted said. Emmett smacked him.

"And I told him at the bar. You love him. Just admit it. But that little shit is one stubborn ass. He couldn't admit that he loved him. But his silence spoke volumes" Debbie said as she laughed and took a sip of her drink. "Stupid kids broke my heart when they called off their wedding that first time." Debbie said. Jennifer chuckled.

"Mine to. I never thought I'd be so sad. But even the two times that they broke up. I realized how much Brian loved him. He took such good care of him. It made me so sad that they weren't together. And then when they called off the wedding and Justin moved..." Jennifer trailed off. Debbie smiled though.

"And look how everything works out." Debbie said, pointing to Brian's parents, and four grandparents. "Now Brian has a family." Debbie said, smiling at them. Teresa smiled.

"I love that you two were around. And I love that you both were always around to put my son in his place." Teresa said.

"I do like how you brought him Justin's things. That's something I would have done." Genevieve said.

"Oh it startled him alright. But he did exactly as I said. He made sure that Justin took his allergy medicine, and did his schoolwork, and made it to school on time. He really did take care of him. Especially after his bashing...Brian was the only one to ever get through to him. If Brian hadn't been around..." Jennifer trailed off.

"Was he really that bad?" Sawyer asked. Jennifer nodded.

"He wouldn't let anyone touch him. No one could go near him. He never showed any type of emotion unless he was having one of his meltdowns. These horrible rages. He trashed his room. And he had these awful nightmares that he'd wake up screaming from. He couldn't be around anyone. It was awful." Jennifer said as she gazed over at Justin and Brian. Justin was laughing, and his smile was huge. They watched as Brian trailed his hand up and down his back. "In his own strange way, he was the only one that could care for him. I don't exactly know how he did it...but he got my son back. And I fell in love with Brian for that." Jennifer said.

"That day at Gus' first birthday. You should have seen him. I went inside the house when he was trying to calm Sunshine down. They didn't even know I was there watching. I knew then that they were meant to be together. I knew he loved Sunshine right at that moment." Debbie said.

"What happened at Gus' birthday?" Cynthia asked.

"Well...he didn't remember anything the night of his prom. He didn't remember that hew as hit with a baseball bat." Jennifer said, covering her mouth and looking down. Teresa wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Gus was opening presents. He got a bad. And Sunshine was looking at it, and that was when he got that memory back." Debbie said, taking a shaky sip of her drink. "I went in there and he was crying. Brian was trying to get him to focus and calm down. That it wasn't happening. That he was ok and he wouldn't hurt Sunshine anymore. Brian had never been that gentle with anyone before. He had never been that loving." Debbie said. Then she chuckled. "He's spent so much time and energy, trying to make sure that we all thought he was a selfish prick. That he wouldn't love a damn person. That he didn't love anyone. But from the second he met Michael when they were in middle school..." Debbie trailed off and just shook her head, chuckling. "Michael was the very first exception. Michael was his best friend. And me and Vic...we treated him like family. We loved him, and he pretended like he didn't love us...and Lindsay came along. He couldn't pretend. Emmett, Ted and Melanie. Even though he still fights with Mel. He gave Lindsay a child for God sakes. He'd do anything for Michael, Lindsay and me. That was obvious He tried to pretend like he wouldn't do what Emmett, Ted and Melanie asked him. Like giving up his parental rights to Gus. He fought it, but he ended doing that for them. When he gives his money to anyone who needs it...that's how he shows that he loves them. He fights his little family that he has. But he's saved all of us, one way or another." Debbie said, turning and looking at Brian, then back at Jennifer. "Thanks to your son." Debbie said.

"It seems like so long ago that he showed up on my door step. Even though it was only a few weeks ago." Teresa said, watching them. "He was so nervous. I had to tell him to take a deep breath." Teresa said.

"He was nervous by the time he got to Boston. He had least got over some of his nerves with you." Sawyer said.

"I'll never forgive Joan." Debbie said suddenly. They all looked at her. "For what she said. For what she did...he's a good person. And she killed him." Debbie said emotionally. Jennifer knew exactly what she was referring to. Brian's cancer. But they both knew, that wasn't for them to tell.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the slow update. Those were the last of my pre written stuff, so now I have to just write a chapter and then upload it. And I've been kind of busy, and then I got stuck at one point in this chapter. But once I was getting towards the end, I just couldn't stop laughing as I was writing. So I hope you all laughed as hard as I did writing it. ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 26

"I can't believe Gus is still going. J.R.'s been down for the count. Already snuggled in her pull out bed in Gus' room." Lindsay said as she watched Gus chasing after Ali and Hunter.

"It's all the liquid crack I gave him. Keep him up for days." Brian joked, making Lindsay smack him. It was around 11:00, and most of the older adults, like Justin's mom, and Brian's grandparents and most of his aunts and uncles had already left. Even some of his cousins, because they had to get back for their babysitters. The bartender and servers had cleaned up and left. Justin changed, much to Brian's amusement, into sweats and a t-shirt, and was making drinks in the kitchen. And making a mess while he was doing it. Him and some of Brian's younger cousins, like the college kids, were playing a bunch of drinking games. Brian, much to his surprise, was having fun watching everyone.

"He's been having the time of his life since you all came around." Melanie said to Teresa and Sawyer. Brian looked over at them.

"You should hear him talk about school now, and how Memphis just used to be his friend, but now he's his cousin. And Miss Lucy is marrying one of his other cousins." Lindsay said.

"Oh you have to tell them." Melanie said, tapping Lindsay's arm. Lindsay's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Tell us what" Sawyer asked.

"Well, we already asked Debbie and Jennifer. But grandparents day is in four weeks at Gus' school. And he wants all three of his grandmothers, and his grandfather in full attendance" Lindsay said. Brian smiled at his mom.

"Good luck with that. A room full of obnoxious runny nosed kids." Brian laughed. But Teresa clapped her hands.

"Oh I can't wait." Teresa cheered. Sawyer pulled out his phone.

"Just tell me a time and date. I'll make sure my assistant blocks me out for a few days." Sawyer said, playing around with his phone. Lindsay looked over at Brian.

"And you remembered fathers day right? It's at the end of March before Easter." Lindsay said.

"Isn't fathers day in June?" Brian asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I've told you this like five times. Fathers day happens when they're out of school. So they do it in March. You told Justin right? Gus is really excited for both of you to come." Lindsay said. Brian chuckled.

"No I haven't told him yet. He gets all emotional and starts bawling like a baby. I figured I'd tell him when we get there so then when he cries he'll just blend in with the rest of them." Brian joked. Teresa, Lindsay and Melanie all hit him.

"I don't know how Justin puts up with your crap." Melanie said. All of a sudden, they heard Justin let out a loud laugh. They turned to watch him. He was leaning on Daphne's shoulder, laughing hysterically, making their own group chuckle.

"Well he obviously makes him happy somehow." Lindsay joked. Brian walked over to the group that Justin was in.

"BRIAN!" Justin cheered, stretching is arms out and laughing. Brian chuckled, and then Justin threw himself into Brian's arms.

"Alright who got Sunshine drunk?" Brian asked. Sam raised her hand and laughed. "Why did I even ask?"

"We were inside making drinks. She made Justin's super strong." Daphne laughed out, leaning on Jayden.

"I was only thinking of you Brian. Josh always likes me drunk when we're having sex. I'm pretty amusing. I was only trying to up your sex life." Sam told him, laughing as she held onto Josh. He nodded his head.

"She is pretty amusing." Josh agreed with her.

"Well I prefer Sunshine a little less drunk when I'm fucking him. And we don't need any help in our sex lives. But I appreciate the sentiment." Brian said. Justin spun around and pointed at her.

"We don't need any help. He's amazing. He came like seven times last night." Justin said.

"Oh geez." Daphne said, as the rest of the group started laughing. Brian pulled Justin back against him.

"Thank you Sunshine. But you don't have to announce that to my family." Brian said.

"BEER PONG" Alix screamed. Alix was Brian's aunt Maria's 21 year old daughter. She was jumping up and down. "Beer pong, beer pong, beer pong, beer pong." she sang.

"We send her to college to learn, and be educated, and all she can do is play beer pong. The drunken lush." Bruno, Vance's son said. Alix stopped jumping.

"Please. I learned to play beer pong from Nico and Luca when I was like, 15 or something. Come on someone set a table up." Alix said.

"We need cups!" Sam said. Justin lifted his hands up.

"I KNOW WHERE THE CUPS ARE!" Justin screamed. He ran forward and grabbed Daphne's hand. "Come on." he said, and dragged her in the house. Brian walked forward and hit Sam in the back of her head.

"Thanks for getting Sunshine drunk. When are you leaving again?" Brian asked. She just laughed as he followed Justin into the kitchen. Justin was still laughing as he was looking for cups in the cabinets. "How much has he had to drink?" Brian laughed.

"I don't think it's a matter of how much. I think it's whatever Sam made him. He's just all happy." Daphne said. Brian narrowed his eyes at him as Justin stood up.

"You smoked something didn't you?" Brian asked. Justin put his finger over his lips.

"Shhhh. She snuck some pot onto the plane. And we smoked it on the side of the house. I didn't want to smoke it inside the house. It smells good. It's like a new car smell. We have a new house smell." Justin said as he leaned onto the kitchen island and laughed.

"Oh Jesus." Brian said, scrubbing his face. Justin pointed to Daphne.

"What?" she asked.

"Have you fucked Jayden yet?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"We're getting to know each other. We've only been on a few dates. And he's only now starting to get over his shyness. And his brothers and cousins aren't helping him. They're harping on him and embarrassing him. So don't either of you start in on him." She warned, but was smiling.

"I wonder if he has a big dick like Brian does. Like does it run in the family?" Justin wondered out loud Brian laughed, figuring he was voicing his thoughts, that he's meaning just to think.

"I don't know. And don't ask him." Daphne warned him. Justin held out his hands. "What are you doing?" Daphne asked.

"I'm trying to show you how big he gets." Justin laughed. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Asshole." Brian said as he walked over, and pulled Justin's hands further apart. "That's how big I get." Brian said. He smiled and turned to Daphne. "Ten inches. You wanna measure?" Brian asked. She laughed and rolled her eyes, as Justin started opening cabinets again.

"No thanks. I've actually seen it before, so I believe you." Daphne laughed.

"FOUND THEM!" Justin yelled as he held up the bag of plastic cups. He tossed them at Daphne. "Take those outside. Me and Brian have to go upstairs." Justin laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because talking about his dick got me super hard." Justin laughed. She laughed and walked away, and Justin jumped into Brian's arms, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck. "Take me upstairs and fuck me." Justin said. Brian laughed.

"And what about our guests?" Brian asked.

"They'll be fine. They all have food and alcohol. Just thinking of your hard cock, has me so hot. I need you right now." Justin said as he smashed his lips against Brian's. Brian pushed Justin, making him walk backwards towards the stairs. He tripped backwards and fell, pulling Brian down on top of him, and laughed loudly. "Your not supposed to hurt my ass that way." Justin laughed.

"Come on giggles." Brian said as he pulled Justin up, and helped him up the stairs. He was wobbly and laughed the whole time. He kept his hands on Justin's hips as he kept falling. "Do I have to carry you up the fucking stairs?" Brian laughed. Justin held his hand up.

"I can do it." Justin said, and laughed. Once they made it, Justin turned and jumped at him again. Brian leaned down and pulled him up, making Justin wrap his legs around his waist. "I love you." he whispered and bit his neck. Brian growled and rushed into their bedroom, slamming the bedroom door shut with his foot, and falling down on the bed, with Brian landing on top of Justin. "Fuck me." Justin growled. Brian made quick work of his clothes, and helped Justin, who was slower from the weed and alcohol, off with his.

"Thank God for no condoms. Takes way to much time." Brian said. He leaned forward towards the nightstand and grabbed the lube and squirted some on his very hard cock, and Justin's ass, making him hiss from the cold. He pushed one finger inside Justin.

"God Brian." Justin moaned loudly, making Brian chuckle.

"You like that?" Brian said huskily.

"Yessssss." Justin hissed. Brian pushed another finger inside of Justin, making him moan louder. "Oh God more." Justin groaned. He pulled his fingers apart, making a scissor movement, getting him ready for his cock. "Please just fuck me Brian." Justin moaned. Brian laughed as he crawled up Justin's body.

"You want me to fuck your ass?" Brian whispered as he wrapped one leg around his waist, and then the other. Justin started kissing his neck.

"Yes please fuck me Brian. I want you so bad." Justin groaned. Brian lined himself up and slowly entered Justin, making him hiss from the pain. He pulled all the way out, and slowly started thrusting in and out. It felt amazing, not having any barriers between them. No condom to separate them. "Faster Brian." Justin moaned as he tried to pull him closer. "Fuck me harder." he said. Brian lifted his legs on his shoulders, amazed that he could still bend Justin like this. He loved it. Justin was tighter this way.

"My God you two. This is your party and you leave it to go fuck each other?" Sam asked as they stepped back outside. They had set up a couple of tables to play beer pong. Brian recognized them from Lindsay and Melanie's house.

"Actually, I didn't fuck him. He fucked me." Justin laughed. Brian just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Horn Dogs. Come on. Someone play against me." Sam whined. Justin raised his hand.

"I WILL!" Justin cheered. Brian laughed and slapped his hand down.

"You will not. You're already to drunk. Just stay put." Brian laughed and pulled Justin back.

"No one wants to play against her, because everyone loses. She wins every single time." Josh told him. Brian snorted. Sam raised her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's never lost a game." Sawyer said. He had car keys in his hand.

"Are you leaving?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. Me and Teresa are the last of the adults left." Sawyer said, looking at Sam. She just stuck her tongue at him. "All you kids have fun. I'm to old and mature to be hanging out drinking all night." Sawyer said. Teresa smacked his stomach.

"Please. I could hang with these kids all night. I just think I'm starting to catch a cold or something, so I'm kinda beat." Teresa said and made a sad face.

"Oh my God are you pregnant?" Sam asked. Everyone got quiet and stared at her. "You are aren't you?" Sam asked, getting excited.

"Samantha June shut the hell up." Sawyer warned her.

"Oh my God you two are doing it again aren't you?" Sam asked. Sawyer gave her a death glare. Teresa walked up to her.

"Honey. You have to be having sex in order to get pregnant. And we are not having sex. Eat some food. And stop smoking." Teresa said and kissed her cheek. She turned back to Justin and kissed his cheek, and he laughed. She looked up at Brian. "Feed this boy something. And don't let him be alone with Sammy anymore. She's a terrible influence. Watch out for him. He's to sweet and innocent." Teresa said. Brian laughed.

"Justin? Innocent?" Brian asked.

"You know there was a time when he was innocent. But Brian went and took him home and stole his innocence. Poor Boy Wonder." Michael joked. But Teresa just stared at Brian.

"I promise to take care of him." Brian said. She smiled and kissed Brian's cheek, and then Justin's cheek again. Justin put his hands on Teresa's shoulders.

"Teresa!" Justin said seriously. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Justin!" she said, just as enthusiastically as him. Brian and Sawyer snorted.

"When I marry Brian, do I get to call you mom?" Justin asked, and then laughed. Teresa's eyes widened for a moment. But she smiled at him and laughed. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him forward, and kissed his forehead.

"Honey. You can call me whatever you'd like. That's up to you and Brian. But I would love it if you called me mom." Teresa said sincerely. Leave it to Justin, while he was drunk, to ask the most intimate of questions. They left a few minutes later, while Justin just made himself comfortable, leaning against Brian.

"I'm not playing with her anymore. She cheats." Maggie said, throwing a cup at Sam, making her laugh.

"I'm not cheating. I just kick major ass at this game." Sam clarified. Maggie just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Alright I'll play with you." Brian said. Sam looked over at him and chuckled.

"Don't embarrass yourself Brian." she said. His eyed widened

"OOOOHHHHH!" Justin yelled, laughing. He pushed Justin off of him, and towards Emmett, who was sitting in Calvin's lap.

"Take care of Sunshine here. Get him to drink some water." Brian said as Emmett laughed, and pulled Justin down into his own lap. Brian walked towards the table and stared at Sam. "You think you can beat me?" Brian asked? She crossed her arms.

"No one can beat me. But if you feel the need to get your balls kicked in by a girl, feel free to challenge me." Sam said. Justin laughed and clapped his hands.

"Brian's gonna get beat by a girl." Justin laughed. Emmett couldn't help but laugh at Justin, and pulled him back to sit more in his lap.

"Sweetie I think your fiance is getting mad. Don't laugh at him." Emmett said, trying not to laugh himself. Brian glared at the two of them. Well, the three of them, since Emmett was still sitting in Calvin's lap.

"I'll throw a quarter in the air to see who goes first." Jayden said.

"Fags call." Sam said, smiling.

"Heads." Brian said. She rolled her eyes as Jayden threw the quarter into the air.

"Heads it is." Jayden said. Brian smiled.

"We're gonna head out. Gus is finally crashing. Good luck Sam." Lindsay said, kissing Brian's cheek.

"Why good luck to me?" Sam asked. Lindsay and Brian just smiled at each other. "What?" Sam asked. Lindsay left with Gus and Ali. Brian threw the ball and it bounced, and landed in a cup.

"That's one." Brian said. She rolled her eyes and drank the cup, tossing the ball back to him. He tossed it again, and it bounced in the next cup. She rolled her eyes again and drank the next cup.

"Two cups in a row don't scare me." Sam said. But Brian just smiled and sank the ball a third time. He never missed. Not once. And soon, Sam had drank out of every cup, never having a turn to toss the ball.

"What was that about getting my balls kicked by a girl?" Brian asked. The family screamed and cheered, because Brian was the first one to ever beat Sam at beer pong. Justin screamed and clapped the whole time. Emmett had let Justin have his drink, and Justin was becoming even more giggly. Justin jumped up and into Brian's arms.

"MY BRIAN WON BEER PONG!" Justin laughed out loudly. It was amazing that he wasn't even slurring.

"Alright. I challenge you to something else. Poker." Sam said. Her face was red as a tomato. Their family just laughed at them.

"If you really want to embarrass yourself, that's fine. There's a poker table downstairs." Brian said. A bunch of them went downstairs.

"Alright who's playing with us. We need three more people?" Sam said. Justin raised his hand, and Brian chuckled, putting it down.

"Just sit down and eat something Sunshine. Emmett, watch him." Brian told him. Emmett nodded.

"I'll play. I always lose these games anyway." Jayden said, sitting down.

"Alright two more spots." Sam said. Justin raised his hand again, and Brian put it down.

"I'm in." Evan said, sitting down.

"Alright boys. Who else is in?" Sam asked. Justin jumped up and down in front of Brian.

"Brian pleeeeease let me play." Justin whined. Brian just chuckled, and put his hands on Justin's shoulders.

"Next time Sunshine. I promise." Brian said. Maggie chugged the rest of her drink and threw it away.

"Alright I'm in." Maggie said.

"No way you cheat. She counts the cards." Evan said. Her eyes widened.

"You asshole. You're the one who taught me." Maggie said.

"That's because Sam taught him." Jayden said. Brian stared over at Sam, and she just smiled.

"I'll deal the cards to you. You're all a bunch of cheaters." Michael said, grabbing the cards from Justin who had pulled them out. He looked dejected when Michael started shuffling them. They all sat down, and Justin pouted behind Brian. They were going slow in the game, because Sam kept taunting them, and Maggie and Evan started arguing with her. Justin was standing behind Sam at one point, and leaned down, pointing to her card.

"Throw that one out and get a new one." Justin told her. She turned and looked at him.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Sam asked.

"Because if you throw that out you won't have a Straight Flush anymore, and Brian has Full House." Justin said. They all moaned and threw down their cards. Everyone who wasn't playing burst out laughing.

"Justin shut up. Emmett I told you to watch him." Brian said as he turned to Emmett, who was sitting in Calvin's lap again. Emmett looked around and laughed, and ran over and grabbed Justin.

"Come here sweetie. The Stud of Liberty Ave is being a total hetero and playing poker. We don't want to mess up his game." Emmett said. Justin looked offended.

"I was trying to help you win Brian. Why are you being a total asshole?" Justin asked. Brian just shook his head, and Michael started dealing out new cards.

"Here drink this." Daphne said to Justin, handing him a bottle of water. "And I made you a plate of food." Daphne said, pointing to the counter.

"Thank you darling." Brian flirted with her. She just smiled at him and shook her head.

"You're flirting with his girlfriend?" Sam asked, pointing to Jayden, and then looked at him. "He's flirting with your girlfriend." Sam said. Jayden looked over at him, and then back at Sam.

"He's gay." was all Jayden said, making everyone laugh.

"So what. He's actually flirting with your girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if he's tapped that." Sam said. Josh leaned forward and pinched her shoulder. Jayden snorted.

"I'm standing right here you know." Daphne said.

"And soooo did not tap that. But-" and before Justin could finish, Emmett grabbed his mouth and pulled him back. Daphne just shook her head, and Sam covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Announcing to his family, the way that he was just about to, that he and Daphne had sex, would totally embarrass Daphne. Brian wondered if Daphne had even told Jayden that yet. That she lost her virginity to Justin. Daphne glared at Brian, and moved her eyes to Justin. Brian nodded his head.

"Hey Sunshine." Brian called over. Justin looked over at him. "If you sit there and behave yourself while I kick Sam's ass at poker, I'll blow you in the bathroom." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened with anticipation and his cousins laughed. Emmett pulled him once again down to sit in his lap.

"Which bathroom?" Justin asked. Sam burst out laughing.

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" Sam asked. Justin stared at her like she should know.

"Because we haven't had sex in every bathroom yet. We have to christen them. DUH!" Justin said, disgusted that she didn't know. Brian just laughed as he picked up his cards. They played for about an hour. Jayden, Maggie and Evan didn't stand a chance against Brian and Sam. Everyone cheered, because Sam kept on losing. Brian said one more game for him, and he won the last one again.

"Finally Sam has met her match. There really was a reason why Brian came into all our lives." Georgia said.

"For free drinks at his clubs?" Evan asked.

"Please. It was to scare off the scum in my apartment." Maggie said, smiling at him. Justin ran over and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck from behind, and kissed his cheek.

"Still drunk Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin just snorted and shook his head.

"Daphne and Emmett fed me." Justin joked and laughed. Brian chuckled and stood up.

"How's it feel to get your balls kicked in by a fag Samantha June?" Brian asked. She just glared at him. Justin started jumping up and down. "What's wrong with you?"

"Brian. You said if I behaved you'd blow me in the bathroom." Justin whined.

"Geez Justin. You have guests." Daphne said as Jayden stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Gross Daph. They're Brian's family. I can't blow them." Justin told her. The family laughed and Brian pulled him away.

"We'll be right back. Keep partying hard." Brian said as he dragged Justin up the stairs, and down the hall to one of the bathrooms on the first floor, and pushing him inside. Justin started laughing. "What are you on Sunshine?" Brian asked.

"Well I had some really good drinks. And I smoked some pot. And I'm pretty sure Evan gave me E...or something." Justin laughed out, resting his head against Brian's chest.

"Oh real nice." Brian laughed. Justin pulled away.

"Are you gonna suck me off? I was really good." Justin whined. Brian laughed and leaned down and kissed him.

"Yeah you were Sunshine." Brian said. He reached down and picked Justin up and placed him on the counter, making Justin yelp in surprise. He untied his sweats and pulled them down a little bit to pull Justin out. He was already getting hard. He looked up and saw the lust in Justin's eyes. He kissed him hard on the lips, and started stroking Justin's hard cock.

"God that feels good." Justin moaned, leaning back against the mirror. Brian chuckled against his lips.

"You were such a good boy out there Sunshine." Brian whispered in Justin's ear, getting him hotter. "I love when you're a good boy." Brian whispered.

"I thought you liked it when I was bad." Justin whispered. Brian could see the lust all over his face. He was in heaven having Brian stroke him slowly.

"Oh I do. I like it either way." Brian said, kissing his neck. He trailed kisses all over Justin's neck, sucking and licking, while Justin moaned loudly. "You like that?" Brian whispered.

"Yessss." Justin whispered. Brian smiled, and trailed kisses down Justin's chest. Stopping at each nipple to bite them, and kissing all the way down his stomach, until Brian was on his knees. He looked up at his lust ridden fiance. Still a little inebriated, but horny as hell. Brian smiled, and then swallowed Justin whole. "GOD BRIAN!" Justin yelled. Brian chuckled around Justin's dick down his throat, making Justin groan from the sensation, and deep throated him fast. He wanted Justin to cum fast. He felt Justin's legs sit on his shoulders, and put the balls of his feet on his back. He wondered when he had taken his shoes off. He massaged and squeezed Justin's balls with one hand, and used the other to jerk him off, having his hand follow his mouth. He could taste the sweet pre cum that Justin's cock was oozing out.

Brian had never enjoyed giving a blow job the way he did with Justin. He liked doing it from time to time, and he was just a natural at it. But the first night be brought Justin home with him and got him in his bed, he wanted to do everything to his body. He loved sucking on his cock. For only 17 years old, he was already big. Brian had measured at least 7 ½ at that time. In a year it was over 8 inches. And now, 9 inches. He loved everything about it. And he loved the taste of his cum. Justin tended to eat fruit all the time. He had read somewhere that eating fruit, or drinking pineapple juice would make your sperm taste sweet. And he wasn't kidding. He had read this before he had met Brian, and decided to try it. Even though no one had ever tasted his cum, included himself. And as a silly 17 year old teenager, he wanted to prove that theory. So the first night that he brought him back to his loft, and sucked him off, he tasted how sweet Justin was.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the signs that Justin was about to explode. He could feel Justin's balls tightened, and suck hard and fast, up and down his dick, until he exploded in Brian's mouth. He swallowed every last drop, as Justin squeezed his legs tight around Brian, and clawed at his shoulders and his hair with his hands. He kept sucking and licking Justin until he started to soften. His hard-on never fully went away, but it always softened just a little bit. That was one of the many, many reasons he loved Justin. He was always ready for more.

Brian stood up, smiling at Justin. There he was, sitting on their bathroom sink on the first floor, with his sweat pants and underwear around his knees, leaning against the mirror, with his eyes closed and breathing hard. He was enjoying the after effects of an intense orgasm. He leaned and kissed Justin gently on the lips. He opened his eyes and smiled widely, making Brian chuckle. He leaned in and kissed him again, thrusting his tongue in Justin's mouth. Making Justin taste himself.

"You feel better now Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin giggled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I love you Brian Kinney." Justin said. Brian chuckled and put his hands on Justin's hips. It surprised Brian when Justin would say that now. He was always surprised by how much their relationship had changed. Justin had made comments here and there about loving him. Like when they were eating Chinese food, and he was reading his fortune, and said, 'the man you love'. Or the time when Justin thought he was leaving for Ibiza, and said, 'Just know that I love you'. He didn't comment either time, and it was the first time he flat out heard Justin say it, but it was different now. Justin didn't feel like Brian was going to treat him like crap when he said it. It made Justin happy to tell Brian he loved him. What surprised him the most of all though, was that he actually liked hearing Justin tell him he loved him.

"Oh yeah? And why's that? Because I blew you in the bathroom?" Brian joked.

"The fact that it's in our bathroom." Justin said. He sat up a little straighter, staring at Brian. "You bought me the house of my dreams. You always try and make my dreams come true. I love you, because we have our own home. Because you're my future." Justin said. Brian smiled at him and kissed him.

"Yeah well. I love you to Sunshine. Now let's get back out there Sam tries to pound down the door." Brian joked, making Justin laugh. Brian stood back and let Justin scoot of the counter. He didn't try to pull his sweats up, and they fell to the floor around his feet.

"She's gonna catch us one of these days, I just know it. She's purposely trying to catch us. She thinks gay sex is hot. She's just like Debbie. She wants to be a gay man." Justin told her, making Brian chuckle. He leaned down and pulled his sweat pants up, and pulled them up his hips. Justin smiled up at him.

"Oh don't start that Sunshine. Don't keep looking up at me like that or we'll never get out of this bathroom. We have a house full of young impressionable people who are still trying to beer pong their hetero brains out." Brian joked. He pulled Justin out of the bathroom, and rejoined his family. He was surprised that Michael and Ben stayed over, being the perfect Stepford fags that they were. Emmett and Calvin stayed, which didn't surprise him. Ted and Blake went home. It wasn't supposed to be an all night party, but he quickly noticed that Brian's cousin's were turning this into an all night party. It was all his cousins that were in college, or just out of it.

"I don't think I have everyone's names right. Who's who? Everyone looks just like each other." Calvin said to Emmett. Emmett just looked and made a face, and Justin laughed.

"Ok so Bruno, and his fiance Lucy, who is Gus' teacher, they're sitting at the table with Bruno's brother and sister, Julia and Austin." Justin said and smiled. He pointed further down the table. "Jayden is dating Daphne. And his sister Maggie is sitting next to Daphne." Justin said. He looked over at the poker table. "That's Sam and Josh. I met them in New York, she's Sawyer's little sister. And they're playing poker with Regan, Phoebe and Evan. They're all brothers and sister." Justin said. Emmett shook his head.

"How do you keep them straight?" Calvin asked.

"I've stared at my cheat sheet a million times." Justin giggled out.

"Ok keep going." Emmett said. Justin nodded and looked at the ping pong table.

"Ok on that side is Georgia and Jeremy. They're brother and sister, and they're playing against Alix and Caitlin, who are sisters. And Tommy and Alyssa are waiting to play, and they're brother and sister." Justin said, smiling. "I need a drink." Justin said, going to grab Emmett's drink, but he laughed and pulled it back.

"Sweetie I think you've had enough." Emmett laughed out. He was right though. Brian walked out onto the back porch at that moment and glared at Emmett, who was hiding his drink from Justin. Brian looked around.

"Great. My house is about to become college central for these animals." Brian said as he sat down at the table. Justin laughed and sat in his lap.

"Think about all the hot guys they'll bring over though." Justin joked.

"And I can't fuck any of them." Brian joked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Never thought I'd hear Brian Kinney say those words." Michael joked.

"Neither did Brian Kinney." Brian said dryly, making them laugh.

"If he did he'd have to put a condom back on. He looooves fucking me without a condom." Justin told them. Emmett burst out laughing and Brian just covered his face with his hand. Josh sat down next to Brian, shaking his head.

"You're lucky my wife didn't hear that. She'd be announcing it to all of your new family who don't know as much about your sex life as we do." Josh joked.

"How do you know so much about their sex life?" Ben asked, laughing.

"Well, Justin tells Sam very intimate details, and my wife feels the need to share them with me. So I already know about the no condoms thing already, and I know why it's such a big deal." Josh said. He patted Brian's shoulder. "Good man by the way." Josh joked, making them laugh. "No condoms is a good deal. I don't know what it's like for guy on guy, but for a guy on girl, it's pretty kick ass." Josh joked, making everyone but Justin crack up. He was facing the other way on Brian's lap, but turned around to face him.

"You should totally try it." Justin said seriously, making Brian, Michael, Ben, Emmett, Calvin, and Daphne who had sometime wander over, laugh even harder.

"Yeah right. I think Sam would really tear my dick off if I did that." Josh joked.

"Yeah right. Knowing her she'd totally be turned on for you to do it. Encourage it." Brian said.

"We could go to Babylon and pick out some really hot guys." Justin told him. Josh stared at him, and then at Brian.

"Is her seriously trying to hook me up with a guy?" Josh laughed. The guys just laughed.

"He's so wasted. I got him to eat and drink a little, but not much to soak that up. And you know Sam gave him some more wine." Daphne laughed.

"Sunshine. Josh is into women. Not men." Brian joked, rubbing the back of Justin's neck.

"But he has no idea." Justin said loudly, making them laugh.

"Has no idea about what?" Brian asked, mocking him a bit. But Justin didn't know he was. Justin's eyes widened at Brian.

"What it's like to have his ass fucked." Justin clarified. Daphne just covered her face.

"What the fuck?" Evan asked. They all looked over to see that Evan and Jayden has just walked up.

"What type of conversation did we just walk into?" Jayden asked, alarmed. Daphne laughed and pulled on him to sit down next to her.

"Sit down and join their world. You'll never be the same after they educate you in the gay world." Daphne joked. Justin ignored them and leaned forward towards Josh.

"You have no idea what it feels like to touch your prostate. It will make you cum harder then you ever have before." Justin said seriously. Josh just shook his head in shock at where this conversation had led to.

"Dude how much drugs did Sam give him?" Jayden asked.

"And does she have anymore?" Emmett joked. Brian looked at Evan.

"I know you gave him E or something." Brian told Evan. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Sam gave it to me." Evan clarified.

"Figures." Brian joked.

"Justin I'm not gay." Josh clarified. But Justin just shook his head, and put his hands on Josh's shoulders.

"You don't get it. It hurts like hell at first. But we'll find you a nice guy who will go easy on you." Justin said. The group at the table was laughing so hard, except for Josh.

"I don't know if he's joking anymore." Josh said.

"I'M SERIUOS!" Justin said. Brian pulled him back to sit straight up in his lap, instead of leaning in Josh's face. He looked to Brian for help. "Brian come on." Justin whined. "We have to help him find a nice guy who will devirginize his ass and go slow like you did for me." Justin said. Everyone was looking over at their table by now, because the group couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my God I can't take this." Daphne laughed as she wiped away a tear that was falling down her face.

"Am I giving off some gay vibe or something?" Josh demanded.

"Why you getting so defensive Josh?" Evan asked. Brian whipped his head over to look at Josh.

"I'm not getting defensive." Josh said.

"Kinda sounds like you are. Do you have a problem with gay guys?" Brian asked. Josh glared at him.

"Shut up asshole. You know I don't."

"Then let me find a guy to fuck you. I would do it myself but then Brian would have to put on a condom again. And I don't want to bring condoms on the honeymoon." Justin said, seriously upset at the idea.

"What is so funny?" Maggie asked as she walked over with Alix. Justin turned to look at them.

"Josh wants me to be the one to deflower him and I can't because Brian will have to wear a condom!" Justin said. The group just screamed in laughter.

"Woah!" Maggie said, as her eyes widened and she waved her hand.

"I did not say that!" Josh ground out.

"Your wife will so kick your ass." Alix told him. Josh glared at her, and Justin turned back to him.

"Josh I can find you a nice guy. I have plenty of nice gay men already in my phone. And there's no family weirdness. Like you don't have to be worried that I've fucked them, because I don't have any guys that I've fucked in my phone." Justin told him, like that was the biggest problem. Maggie and Alix sat down with the group. "Well no wait, I have Brian in my phone. But that's different. Me and Brian had a rule. No names or numbers exchanged with the guys that we fucked. So I can call some of them up for you." Justin said.

"What is so funny over here?" Sam asked as she walked up.

"Sunshine here is trying to get your husband a date with a guy to get his virgin ass fucked." Brian said. Sam's eyes widened, clearly not expecting that answer. She looked over at Josh and knew it was true, because of his red face. But then she smiled.

"Does that mean he gets to fuck me to?" Sam asked. She stood there just smiling, as everyone just laughed. Josh leaned forward and yanked her down into his lap, and kissed her passionately. After a moment he pulled away and looked at Justin.

"Not. Gay." Josh said to Justin.

"Not yet." Justin told him. Everyone just couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm going to pee my pants." Alix laughed out. Josh put his hands down the front of Sam's top and grabbed her boob, making them hoot and scream. She rolled her eyes and slapped his hand.

"Geez Josh. Not in front of my nephew." Sam said disgusted. She looked at Brian. "Brian turn around and let him cop a feel again." Sam said. Before anyone could say anything, Justin leaned forward and put his hand down Sam's shirt and grabbed her breast. Everyone quieted down, shocked. Justin made a face.

"I guess it's ok. I don't see what the big deal is. You can't fuck with it." Justin said. Sam yanked his hand out and covered her face, just laughing. Josh's mouth dropped.

"First he insists that I'm gay, now he just grabbed my wife's breasts." Josh said. Sam covered her face and just laughed.

"I just went to second base with her. Brian did you see that?" Justin asked. Brian could barely keep a straight face.

"Yes Sunshine. We all just saw." Brian told him. Josh slapped Sam's shoulder.

"This is all your fault. What the hell did you give him?" Josh demanded.

"What? Why are you blaming this on me? He's the one who's calling you gay. It's not like I came over and asked him, hey Justin grab my boobs." Sam said.

"Ok." Justin said, as he leaned forward again, but Brian pulled his hand back.

"Hey now Sunshine. Stop grabbing the nice ladies watermelons." Brian joked. She glared at him and smacked his shoulders.

"They're not that big asshole." Sam gritted out.

"You know maybe if he had gone to second base when he was a teenager, he would have turned out straight." Evan offered up. Justin turned in Brian's lap to face him.

"I went on a fucking home run when I was 17. AFTER I already slept with Brian. And I'm still gay. I was made to be gay. Once you get fucked by Brian Kinney, you'd never go straight." Justin told them. Evan hooted.

"Wait you've slept with a girl before?" Maggie laughed out. Brian eyed Daphne. She looked nervous, and her eyes went to Jayden, who was laughing. Brian tapped Sam's leg, and she looked at him. He eyed Daphne, and she gave him an odd look when she looked at Daphne. But then it dawned on her. Daphne hadn't told Jayden that she lost her virginity to Justin.

"Justin was just meant to suck cock, not eat pussy." Sam interjected, making them laugh.

"I didn't eat her pussy. I just fucked her. Well no, not fucked her. I was gentle. That's why she wanted me because she didn't want her first time to hurt. I'm a very nice guy." Justin said. Brian watched as the color drained from Daphne's face. Justin turned to Josh again and smacked his shoulder. "All you need a nice guy like me, who will take it slow your first time. It will totally be worth it. You won't be able to sit comfortably for a few days, but that's the good kind of pain." Justin said, and the group was off and laughing again. Daphne's virginity forgotten.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Brian had finally managed to get Justin to pass out on the couch in their living room at around 5 that morning. Justin truly was the life of the party. After that, Brian had gotten him to forget about trying to turn Josh into a homosexual, Justin had turned on the music making everyone dance. Brian had surprised himself, that he actually liked dancing. Now, he always danced at Babylon. But that was with gay men surrounding him. This was different. This was something that he never bothered with before. Dancing in a room of straight people. And all these people were his family. They were related to him. They were his cousins.

That still amazed him. It was strange to have so much family. Family that actually was taking the time to get to know him. They'd ask him questions about his life. About his family. They took interest in his life. They laughed when he made gay jokes. Some of them even throwing some in themselves. They talked to Justin. The girls all ooh'd and awed at him. At how adorable he was. How cute they were together. Having a family that cared about him was still so new to him. But he was enjoying it.

They had both fallen asleep on the couch, and all over the house were different family members. He was sure the house was a mess, but it was a good mess he figured. He heard a voice that startled him awake.

"Did your mother raise you in a barn? Because I know she didn't. Genevieve raised you to be a respectable young man. And you have their brand new pillow on the floor. Get up Evan." Teresa bitched at him, slapping him on the head. Brian opened his eyes and looked around. "Did I wake you up?" she asked softly. Evan scoffed.

"You freaken bite my head off, and your all nicey nice to him. I see how your gonna be now and play favorites just because your long lost son showed back up." Evan grumbled. She hit him as he walked out of the room.

"Did my nieces and nephews keep you two up all night?" Teresa asked as she straightened the pillow up and sat down. Brian sat up and yawned.

"No Justin did. Sam got him drunk and stoned and he wouldn't stop dancing all night." Brian joked, making her chuckle. They heard Sam whining down the hall. Sawyer appeared in the room and pushed her inside.

"I'm up you asshole. Jesus." Sam said.

"Mom sent us over to wake you idiots up. Aren't you going for your dress fitting today?" Sawyer asked.

"It's not till 2:00 Justin said." Sam said as she sat down between Brian and Teresa, and snuggled up on Teresa's shoulder. "Make your husband fuck off." Sam said. Teresa laughed and slapped her shoulder.

"It's already 12:00." Sawyer told her. Sam groaned.

"I made blueberry and banana pancakes." Ben said as he walked into the living room

"We had blueberries and bananas?" Brian asked. Ben snorted.

"No. Me and Lindsay went shopping this morning. We made breakfast for all the drunks laying around the house." Ben joked as Michael walked in, all smiles.

"We made a lot of food. Better come eat it while it's hot." Michael said.

"How many of my nieces and nephews actually slept over?" Teresa asked him.

"From what I counted around 15. But then there's still the fiances and boyfriends and girlfriends." Ben joked.

"We're still learning who's who. But your families great." Michael said.

"I'm sure you're lying. Come on trouble maker. Let's feed you and get you ready for your bridesmaid fitting." Teresa said, pulling Sam up. Brian looked over at Justin. He hadn't moved once since he laid him on the couch hours earlier. Brian gently shook him awake as he opened his eyes. Justin looked around and then at Brian and yawned.

"What time is it?" Justin asked.

"Little after noon time." Brian told him.

"Shit we have to be at the dress shop at 2:00." Justin said as he sat up.

"We? WE don't have to be anywhere. YOU have to be there. I'm staying here." Brian said and smiled. Justin pouted, making Brian laugh. He pulled Justin up and led him into the kitchen. Family was sitting all around the huge kitchen island, and at the kitchen table. He noticed that Michael, Ben, Lindsay, Melanie, Emmett and Calvin were the ones that were cooking.

"Did you find everyone?" Teresa asked Emmett.

"Yes we did. They're all accounted for. No hetero hanky panky going on in this house." Emmett joked. Brian groaned loudly and covered his face.

"Oh God I'm scarred. Don't talk about hetero sex no no no." Brian cried, making his family laugh. He pulled his hands down from his face and turned and hugged Justin. "Make them stop." Brian cried. Justin laughed and rubbed his back.

"Are they scaring you Brian?" Justin joked. Brian nodded his head and turned around, and then shivered.

"God hetero sex." Brian groaned as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"How you feeling today sweetie?" Emmett asked Justin. He smiled.

"I'm fine. Why?" Justin asked. Everyone just kind of looked at him. "What did I do?" Justin asked warily. Brian snorted as he sat at the island.

"You tried to convince my husband that he's gay and wants to get fucked in the ass." Sam said, laughing. Teresa covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, and Sawyer patted Josh's shoulder.

"I'm not surprised. I always did get a gay vibe from you." Sawyer said. Josh turned around and hit him, making Sawyer laugh.

"And you tried to take your clothes off and dance naked." Maggie laughed. Justin groaned.

"God Sammy what did you give that boy?" Teresa asked. Sam's eyes widened.

"Why are you always putting the blame on me?" Sam asked. Everyone just stared at her and she huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's the Jameson's." Sam clarified. Everyone nodded. They did have the best pot. Brian looked around at all the kitchen utensils. There were pots and pans, waffle makers, and a coffee pot.

"Where did all these things come from?" Brian asked.

"We just opened your presents and took them out." Melanie said dryly. Justin's face widened as he stared. Melanie covered her mouth. "Oh my God sweetie I'm just joking." Mel said and quickly ran over and hugged him. "Oh baby I wouldn't do that to you." Mel laughed, trying to comfort him.

"Leave it to a dyke to hurt poor Sunshine's feelings." Brian grumbled. Lindsay reached over and smacked him.

"Alright you kids eat your food, and then you clean this mess up that you've made. There better not be any vomit, drinks spilled, food or cigarette burns anywhere. Or any damages." Teresa threatened. Brian's eyes widened.

"Damages?" Brian asked. She smiled.

"They're animals. I warned you not to let them over stay their welcome." Teresa said. Luckily nothing was wrong. They had to make a few beds, because some of the cousins passed out on the beds, and they had to straighten things up. But the first party at the Taylor-Kinney house was a success. Teresa drove Justin, Sam, Emmett, Daphne and Lindsay to the bridal shop for Sam to try on her dress. Lindsay and Daphne were having there's altered, and were going to try them on. Jennifer was driving Molly over to try on hers as well. And of course, Emmett had to go because he was the party planner, and the most fashionable of the group. Besides Sam of course.

"Hi honey." Jennifer said as she kissed Justin's cheek when she walked in. "How'd the night go?" Jen asked.

"He tried to turn my husband gay." Sam said. Teresa smacked her shoulder, and Jen raised her eyebrows.

"I tried to convince him. Not turn him. She got me drunk." Justin said. Jen laughed. The four girls went into the dressing room, and Emmett pulled Teresa over to look at dresses to find her something, while Justin and Jennifer walked over to look at wedding dresses. "Why are we looking at these?" Justin asked warily. She chuckled.

"Molly's going to be wearing one of these someday." Jennifer said. Justin breathed a sigh of relief. He thought maybe she was looking at them for herself.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Justin asked. Jen looked at him.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah everything's fine. It's just something that I've been thinking about. I talked it over with Brian, but the other day he said I should talk it over with you before I went and did it this week." Justin said. She raised her eyebrows. "Well...I want to get rid of my middle name." Justin said. Jen sucked in a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. She looked at him sadly.

"Really?" she asked.

"You think I should keep it?" he asked.

"No that's not why I said it like that. It makes me sad. Not for him. I feel sad how that makes you feel. You should be proud to have your fathers name. But after what he's done to you..." Jen trailed off, looking at another dress, and then back to Justin. "I don't blame you at all. It shouldn't be this way. But I actually think it's the right thing to do." Jen said. He smiled at her.

"Really? I thought I would have to convince you to like it so I could change my name." Justin joked. She just smiled.

"I love your name Justin. I named you. And when we decided that you'd take your fathers name as your middle name...I loved it then to. And I loved your last name, because it was our last name. It created my family. It bonded my family. But with what you've gone through, I'd want to change it to. So I will love your name, without a middle name." she said, and kissed his forehead. He smiled. Now for the big shocker.

"Well...I still wanted to have a middle name." he said slowly. She raised her eyebrows. "I was thinking to switch Taylor to my middle name. When I marry Brian...I want Kinney to be my last name." Justin said. Jennifer was surprised by that. "I know that it's totally unconventional. Women are the one's to change their last names. And when gay men get married, they usually just hyphenate their last names. But I don't want to do that. And me and Brian aren't conventional. We're not even a conventional gay couple." Justin joked, making his mother laugh. "I want to get rid of my middle name, because it's tainted by dad. He wants nothing to do with me or my life. And I'm embarrassed and ashamed of him. I want his first name gone. But my last name...Taylor is who I am. I can't just get rid of that. It's one of the things that make you me and Molly a family. And if you and Molly ever get married...I know you both will lose that last name, but I'll still have it. It will just be my middle name. It will still be there. But...I want to have Kinney as my last name because I love him. I want to be a real family with him." Justin said. Jennifer leaned forward and hugged him.

"You don't have to sell me on this idea Justin." Jen said and pulled back. "You're an amazing man. I'm always going to call you Justin Taylor. I'll just be adding Kinney to the end of it. I think your reasonings are perfect. I'm going to love your new name." Jen said, getting emotional. He laughed and hugged her again.

"Thank you." Justin said. The girls came out, and they looked amazing. Daphne's dress was officially done. There was still a few things needed to be done to Lindsay and Molly's dress. And Sam's dress hadn't even been touched. Later that day, Emmett did give Sam a crash course in the best blow job ever, and the next day, while Brian and Justin went to go say goodbye before they left for the airport, Brian and Justin pulled Sam and Josh aside. She looked proud of herself.

"Alright. What's the verdict?" Brian asked.

"We're so going to Italy." Sam said proudly. Josh smiled.

"Well. I can honestly say it was the best blow job ever." Josh said. Sam eyed him carefully.

"So. Did Emmy Lou here teach her something new?" Brian asked. Josh just stared at Sam apologetically and she gasped and hit him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam demanded. Derek started laughing, having overheard the conversation.

"HA HA SAM LOST THE BET! SHE'S DRESSING IN DRAG!" Derek yelled and laughed loudly.

"Wait, wait, wait. We need to hear the words from young Joshua here." Brian said.

"Well she did something with her tongue that she never did before." Josh said. Sam huffed again and pushed passed Derek, who followed her back inside the house, teasing her the whole way. Brian patted Josh's arm.

"Good man." Brian joked. Brian and Justin had driven Ali back to Teresa's house, and had taken Gus along for the ride to say goodbye. They we're going to take Gus to pre-school afterwards, letting him be late. He was sad to see Ali and his grandpa leaving. Sam picked him up.

"Listen buddy. We're having my birthday party in the beginning of May this year. And as long as your daddies come, you can come to ok." Sam said. Gus looked back at Brian and Justin.

"Can we go daddy? Pleease?" Gus begged. Justin chuckled as he hugged Sam tightly.

"I just have to make sure with Cynthia and Ted that it's ok Sonny Boy. But I promise, if we go, you can go to." Brian said, making Gus cheer and hug her tightly.

"It was a really quick weekend. But I'm glad we were able to come. Thank you for inviting me." Sawyer told Brian. A couple of Brian's uncles drove them to airport, while Justin led Gus back to his SUV.

"What are you boys up to today?" Teresa asked Brian.

"I gotta head back into work. I have a meeting this morning. And then the Center is having a meeting tonight. They're working on what to do about getting votes for legalize gay marriages." Brian said as he and Teresa walked towards the car. Justin was helping buckle Gus in. "What about you?" Brian asked.

"Oh I have the day off." Teresa said. Brian and Justin had been surprised to learn a few weeks ago what Teresa did for a living. She sold Mary Kay, and had been doing it since she was 18 years old, and was quite good at it. When she had found out about Brian, she had been taking some time off. She went into detail with them one night at dinner, that all her parties she had been dove-tailing them over to her own recruits. Which meant, that they did the parties, and they received all the sales, bookings and recruits from the party, but Teresa made 15% of the profit. And then she had been taking some time off from her own Unit.

She was the director of her Unit, but had explained that she was always training girls to become a Director, or just had so many girls that were willing to step up for her, and take over her duties for awhile. It wasn't too much for them, because they all just took turns in all the tasks at hand, that Teresa usually did herself. In her unit, she had an on-going challenge, to perform different tasks, and they would earn something called Mary Kay bucks. And at the end of each quarter, they'd be able to go on a fun shopping spree that Teresa laid out for them. She had shown pictures of some of the things they could buy with their MK bucks, like different products, or things to help them with their business from Mary Kay. Or fun things, like a Coach purse.

So her Unit was more then willing, even jumping at chances, to run a meeting, or take a call for her. Because they got MK bucks for doing it. So Teresa was taking some much needed time off, and enjoying herself with her family. Brian had been surprised the first time she showed up at the loft in her Pink SUV. Emmett had been more then thrilled when he saw it, and was always begging her to drive him around in it.

"You wanna go out to lunch with me? I was just gonna take it easy today." Justin said.

"How about I bring something over in a little bit to the house. I want to see that house without my nieces and nephews bodies draped over all the surfaces." Teresa joked, making them chuckle.

"Sounds good." Justin said. Driving Gus to pre-school was fun for Justin. It made him feel like he had a real family. His soon to be husband, and his soon to be son. Because they were bringing Gus in late, they weren't going to be bringing him into the classroom. One of the women in the front office explained that it was Story-time, and didn't want to disturb them, so she would bring Gus in. He gave both of them a hug and kiss, calling them both daddy, and walked off with her. One of the ladies behind the desk was giving them a strange look.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Brian asked. She glared at him, and then at Justin. "Let me guess. You have a problem with gay men?" Brian asked. Justin had turned to see who he was talking to, and then put his hand on his shoulder

"Come on Brian. Don't worry about her." Justin said, glaring at her and walking away. Brian stopped him suddenly and put his finger to his mouth to quiet him.

"God that is so goose. They have no idea how much damage they're instilling into their child. A child needs and mother and a father, not two fathers, no matter how feminine one of them may be. You're setting your kid up to be tortured by kids his whole life. And it's so disgusting." the girl said. Before Justin could stop him, Brian went back in there and slammed his hand on the counter.

"Where the fuck do you get off telling me how to raise my son?" Brian demanded, scaring the three women behind the counter. "You have no idea what we teach our son. And by the way, he does have a mother. He has two you fucking cunt." Brian said, making the women gasp.

"What is going on here?" someone asked. Justin and Brian turned and saw Gus' teacher, Lucy, Brian's cousin's fiance. She was holding a present in her hand. "What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ask that bitch over there." Brian said, pointing to the girl.

"You can't cuss here. This is a school full of children. What lessons are you teaching him by cussing?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip. Brian's eyes widened, and Lucy stopped him before he could say anything.

"I am sure you have something to do besides stand there and argue with a parent Janelle." Lucy told her. She handed the present to Justin. "Bruno left this on the counter the other night. It's yours and Brian's housewarming present." Lucy said, and looked at Janelle. "I'm sorry, let me introduce you to Gus' parents. This is Justin and Brian. Brian happens to be my fiance's cousin." Lucy told her. She rolled her eyes, grabbed a stack of files and walked away. Lucy looked at the other two women. "I really hope neither of of you had anything to do with what just happened?" Lucy asked. They both shook their heads.

"That girl gets her own self into trouble, and needs no help from anyone else. We're really sorry about her." the woman sitting at a desk said. Lucy ushered them outside to their car.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"The little cunt was talking about what damage we were putting on Gus by being gay." Brian said. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Listen I have to get back to my class. But I want to drop off an incident report to you later. Stuff like that just isn't tolerated here. I've personally had enough of her mouth, and I can't stand how condescending she is. She has a four year old herself, and he is the most unbalanced child I have ever met. She has no right to be talking about how parents raise their kids." Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"We make a splash wherever we go." Justin grumbled, making her chuckle.

"Well let me run back in, and I'll drop that off later." Lucy said.

"Thank you for the present. You didn't have to." Justin said, holding it up. But she just smiled and walked away. They got into the car in silence and drove off. "We really do make a scene wherever we go." Justin joked. When they got back to Britin, Brian changed into his clothes for work, while Justin started bringing the presents into the living room "You wanna open these when you get back from work? We should be able to get most of them open before the meeting." Justin asked excitedly, making Brian chuckle.

"You can open them while I'm at work. I don't care." Brian said. But Justin's mouth fell.

"That's not any fun opening them by myself though." Justin whined. Brian chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Fine you big baby. I'll see if I can leave after my meeting. Being the boss does have it's privileges of not having to punch a time clock." Brian said. Justin smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, when the doorbell rang.

"That would be your mother." Justin said.

"She's already acting like one by interrupting a perfectly good make out session." Brian grumbled. Justin laughed and hit his shoulder, and ran over to the door to let her in. Brian had grabbed his brief case and walked over to the front door.

"I brought over Panera's. I had a craving for the potato soup." Teresa joked as she handed Justin the bag. Brian groaned.

"Did you really park the pepto bismal on wheels in my driveway?" Brian joked. Teresa's eyes widened.

"Don't you dare make fun of my pink car. I earned that baby. And it's free. And the registration is free, and 89% of my car insurance is free. Can you say that about your car?" Teresa asked, smiling at Brian, making Justin laugh.

"We're sending out the wrong message to the neighbors about what kind of gay men live here." Brian told her, making her chuckle. She held up a bag for him.

"Here I got you a sandwich for lunch. Turkey, no mayo." Teresa said. He smiled and took it.

"Thank you." he sang and kissed her on the cheek, surprising her a little. Then he leaned down and kissed Justin on the lips. "I'll get back as soon as I can so you can rip into those presents. Later." Brian said, turning to go towards the garage.

"Have a great day at work honey." Justin sang out. Brian just rolled his eyes. Justin and Teresa went into the kitchen and pulled their food out.

"I can't get over how beautiful this house is." Teresa said. Justin just smiled at her.

"Oh I know me either. I keep thinking this is a dream, and I'm gonna wake up and be back in New York. I have to keep pinching myself." Justin joked.

"It was a lovely house warming party. I'm surprised my family behaved themselves. It seems it was just you and Sammy getting into trouble." Teresa joked. Justin just rubbed his face.

"It's definitely a party I'll never forget." Justin joked.

"Brian's warming up to me and Sawyer." Teresa commented, making Justin's eyes widen with excitement.

"Oh I know I've totally noticed. He's really coming around. I knew he would. Your family doesn't ever give him a chance not to. It really is everything I wanted for him. You all are amazing." Justin said, smiling.

"I feel like my life is a dream to. Being able to be apart of my sons life. This was more then I ever could have hoped for. Going to my sons house warming party. Bringing lunch over to my son in law. These are the moments I've been waiting for for 35 years." Teresa told him. She chuckled. "I feel like I've gained a whole new family. Not just my son, but you and Gus. I feel like I have kids now. With you boys, and with Lindsay and Melanie. And then with your mother and Debbie...I feel like I gained two new friends. Like sisters. And my sons friends...it's this amazing feeling, that I literally can't get over it." she said, laughing.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"I want to ask you something. And I hate to put you into this position. But I don't want to ask Brian this. And I couldn't even tell Sawyer, because I knew he'd kill me." Teresa said.

"What? What's the matter?" Justin asked. She took a deep breath.

"I want to go visit Joan." Teresa told him. Justin's eyes widened. "Today if I could. Right now." she told him.

"Why?"

"I gave her the most precious thing I've ever had. I gave her the most precious gift that anyone could give a person. I gave her my son. To love him. To protect him. To take care of him. And she failed. I gave her my son to raise, and she did a horrible job. She let Jack beat him up. And she didn't love him. She hurt him. She said horrible things to him because he was gay. She didn't love my son. And I can't go and hit Jack in the face like I did with your father. But I can tell her off. That I know how she treated my son. I need to say that to her before she dies. She has to pay for what she did to my son." Teresa said, as tears fell down her face. How could Justin say no to her. He couldn't. And 10 minutes later, found himself driving Teresa to the hospital in Pittsburgh, and up to Joan Kinney's room. Brian was going to kill him. Like really, REALLY kill him for this. They didn't speak a word once then got inside the hospital, and got to the nurse's station to find out where she was. If she was still in the same room. Apparently they had found her a new liver, and was in a different wing of the hospital now. They stopped outside her door, and Justin stepped back.

"I don't want to go in and see her. I want nothing to do with her anymore." Justin told her. Teresa nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for taking me here." Teresa said. He shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah well, if you could just not tell Brian that we came here today, I would totally appreciate that. He's going to kill me that I brought you here." Justin said. She chuckled.

"He won't get upset. I'll take the blame for it." she said, and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes. Wish me luck." Teresa said.

"She's kind of a bitch. Don't take it personal" he advised her. She smiled and opened the door without knocking. Justin sat outside the room to wait for her. Joan was sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

"Can I help you?" Joan asked, startled by the woman Teresa walked towards her.

"Are you Joan Kinney?" Teresa asked. Joan nodded.

"And who are you?" Joan demanded. Teresa sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm Teresa Marazzo." Teresa told her. Joan stared at her, not knowing who she was. "I gave you something once." she said. Joan still didn't know. "I gave you my son." she said. Joan's eyes widened, and she looked away, and crossed her arms.

"So. He found you." Joan said dryly. Teresa nodded.

"Justin found me." Teresa told her. Joan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I was 13 years old. And I was scared. And emotional. And I gave you my baby. To love and protect. And you lied to me." Teresa choked out. Joan looked at her. "You promised me that you would take care of him. And you lied. You let Jack beat him. That was my baby. How could you do that to him?" Teresa struggled to say. She was trying not to cry. She wouldn't let this woman see her cry. But she was talking about her son.

"I'm not going to sit here and defend my actions. You were a stupid 13 year old who got yourself knocked up by another 13 year old. I raised that boy. That boy that you couldn't take care of. So you can point the finger at me, but know that you have four pointing back at you." Joan seethed out. She looked at her door. "Now get out."

"No. I won't. I was 13 years old. But you were an adult. You knew better. And I paid for my actions. I spent 35 years away from him. And I didn't get him back when our parents went after him. Why didn't you let us have him back if you hated him so much? If your husband hated him so much. Why didn't you just give him back to me?" Teresa cried.

"The punishment was having to raise that ungrateful, selfish boy." Joan said. Teresa's eyes widened. "I raised him in a Catholic home. And how does he repay me? By telling me he'd rather go to hell, then spend eternity in Heaven in with me." Joan said. She was getting agitated "I go there to comfort him. To tell him I forgive him. To help him. To explain why God gave him a second chance after his cancer. So he could save himself from spending eternity in hell." Joan cried out. She covered her mouth. "I care about that boys soul. I loved him. And how does he repay me? By throwing me away." Joan said, covering her face.

"You threw him away first...if you really loved him, you wouldn't have let your husband beat him. You would have loved him. Cared for him. Hugged him for God's sakes. And you wouldn't have said God was punishing him. You would have loved him even if he is gay." Teresa cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. "You'll have to answer to God when you die Joan Kinney. For everything you did to that boy. What you did was a sin. And God may not be so forgiving. Because if God was punishing Brian for being gay, then he's punishing you right now with your liver. For being a cruel human being." Teresa cried and stormed out, stomping passed Justin. She was trying not to cry.

"Teresa what happened?" Justin asked as he sped up to her. She walked fast to the car. Letting out a sob here and there. "Whatever she said is crap. I knew this was a bad idea. I never should have taken you here." Justin said. When they got to the car, Teresa stopped to take a breath. "What did she say?" Justin asked. Teresa just shook her head, and started crying. Justin reached forward to hug her, and let her cry on his shoulder.

"That's my son. My baby. And she didn't take care of my baby. Why." she cried.

"I'm so sorry Teresa." Justin whispered into her ear. They stood there for a few minutes before they got into the car. The car was silent for a few minutes.

"What kind of cancer does he have?" Teresa asked. It startled Justin, and he whipped his head over to look at her.

"Oh Jesus. She told you?" Justin asked. Brian was really going to kill him now. He didn't want them to know. "He's fine. He's cancer free. It was testicular. But he's been in remission. They caught it really early on." Justin said. She nodded and wiped her face with a tissue from her purse.

"Take me over to his work." Teresa said. Justin wasn't so sure that was a great idea. "If you don't take me, I'll drive over there myself." Teresa said. He took a deep breath and let it out. He drove over to Kinnetik, despite his gut instinct.

"Hey Justin." Cynthia called out as she walked over to him.

"Hey Cynthia. This is Brian's mother Teresa." Justin introduced. They said hello, and he looked around to see Brian.

"He's in his meeting. They're just wrapping up." she said.

"Let him know I'm in his office." Justin said. She smiled and nodded, and Teresa followed him in.

"This place is gorgeous" Teresa said. She looked at the floor. "Why is there a drain?" she asked, making him chuckle as he sat at Brian's desk.

"This used to be the Liberty Baths. For gay men. This was the shower room." Justin told her. Teresa just chuckled. She paced the room as she waited for Brian.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Brian asked. His smiled faltered when he saw the two of them. "What's wrong?" he asked. Teresa walked up to him, and took a deep breath.

"Justin drove me over to see Joan today." Teresa said. His eyes widened and he looked over at Justin.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Brian demanded.

"Don't be upset with him. I asked him. I would have gone if he had said no. So don't blame him." Teresa said. Brian looked down at her and ran his hands through his hair.

"Look. She's a frigate old bitch. Don't listen to a word she says. I don't know why you would get upset over anything she said." Brian said as he started walking towards his desk, glaring at Justin.

"She said you had cancer." Teresa said. Justin covered his face with his hands. He didn't want to keep looking at Brian. The face he made when he heard his mother say that. It reminded him of when he first came back to the loft with movies to watch. And he threw him out because he found out Brian had cancer. Brian turned around and looked at her. Brian for once, was at a loss for words. "She said that God was punishing you. He gave you cancer because you're gay...did she really say that to you?" Teresa whispered.

"In this very room." Brian told her. Teresa walked closer to him.

"After Sawyer got married for a third time, he called me up." Teresa said. Brian had no idea why she was bringing up Sawyer. "He was getting a third divorce, and he called me, totally drunk out of his mind. And he said he blamed me. That three failed marriages were my fault. Everything that went wrong in his life was my fault. The reason that he wasn't happy, was my fault." she said, and wiped her tears. "I was devastated I laid in my bed for a couple of days, and then suddenly I was angry. I was so angry had him, that he blamed me. That he let everything be my fault. So I got on a plane and went to his house. It was trashed. And he was still drunk. He was passed out on the floor...so I kicked him in the balls." Teresa said. Justin chuckled, not being able to stop himself. "He woke up of course. I made him stand up, and then I grabbed him by the balls. Squeezing them so hard he was crying in pain. And I just let him have it. I really laid into him...he fell and couldn't move. So I ended up taking him to the hospital. I told the nurses what happened, and then I left him there. And came back home." Teresa told them.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I didn't hear from him for a few months. It wasn't like him. We never went long without talking. And the guilt of just leaving him in the hospital was killing me. So I went back. He didn't answer the door so I walked in. everything had been cleaned up, and when I came in he was sleeping in his bed. I was going to wake him up, but he look awful. He was sweating, and in sweats...he looked like he had the flu. So I decided to let him sleep and I'd make him soup. I went into the kitchen...and on his counter he had all these medication. And directions. I looked at them and didn't know what they were. So I googled them..." she trailed off and wiped her face as the tears started pouring down. Justin got up and handed her a tissue, and stood next to Brian.

"He had cancer. Testicular cancer." Teresa said. Justin gasped and covered his mouth, while Brian just stared at her. Not knowing what to say. "He woke up and he was furious with me that I was there. That I just barged in, and that I went snooping through his things. He hadn't told anyone he had cancer. And he was going through Chemo. He told me had I not grabbed him by the balls and brought him to the hospital...they found it that day." Teresa said, wiping her face with the tissue. "So he gained a little strength back after I fed him something. Then he walked up to me and..." she trailed off and covered her face from embarrassment. "He grabbed my breast and squeezed it. Really hard." she laughed and covered her face.

"Why would he grab your breast like that?" Justin asked, somehow finding his voice.

"He was just trying to get back at me for hurting his balls. And he was bitching at me...and then just stopped. He looked down at his hand...I'll never forget his face as he moved his hand around. I slapped him of course because I told him he was just trying to cop a feel, but he started freaking out, saying he felt a lump. And I just thought, he's being crazy and paranoid. He made me go to the doctors the next day and...found out that I had a lump in my breast." Teresa said. Justin covered his mouth. Both Brian's parents had cancer?

"Your father had testicular cancer, and I had breast cancer. They were both caught early on and...your father had it removed, and I had mine removed. So we both have plastic and silicone there now." Teresa said, staring at Brian. She stepped forward and put her hands on his face. "God didn't give you cancer to punish you Brian. Me and your father gave you cancer. It's hereditary" Teresa said as she started crying. "Me and your father gave you cancer. Don't let that woman make you think that God was punishing you." Teresa cried. Justin wiped at his face. He hadn't expected her to say any of that. "If God was punishing you, then he was punishing us to. For giving you away. So don't ever let that bitch make you think otherwise." Teresa said. Brian cleared his throat and pulled back. He glanced at Justin quickly, and then straightened himself out.

"I'd like it if you kept this to yourself." Brian said. Teresa looked at Justin, stunned by Brian's reaction. "There was a reason I didn't tell you before that I had cancer. And I'd like it if you kept it between us. I don't want anyone else knowing." Brian told her. She wiped at her face.

"Brian-" Justin tried to say, but Brian kept talking.

"I don't want anyone else knowing." Brian said firmly. Teresa nodded her head.

"I promise I won't say a word." Teresa whispered. Brian nodded his head.

"Would you mind giving me and Justin a moment?" Brian asked. She nodded her head, and walked out of his office. The second the door shut, he turned on Justin. "How the fuck could you bring her there?" Brian demanded.

"She wanted to go. I couldn't stop her, she would have gone even if I hadn't driven her. I didn't know Joan was going to say anything about the cancer-"

"Well she fucking did. Now Teresa's going to tell her whole fucking family, and they're gonna be all over me. Oh poor Brian Kinney. He had cancer." Brian mocked. Justin took a step forward.

"Brian you know they won't do that. And Teresa said she wouldn't say anything." Justin said, as he tried to put his hands on Brian's shoulder, but he shoved them off. Justin stood there stunned that Brian wouldn't let him touch him.

"Get the fuck out of my office." Brian told him. Justin's eyes widened as he remembered Brian telling him to get the fuck out of his loft when he found out that Justin knew he had cancer.

"Brian please don't-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Brian screamed at him. Brian didn't throw him out this time. He wouldn't even touch him. Justin couldn't stop the tears from filling his eyes as he turned and ran towards the door to throw them open and walk out. Teresa tried to stop him, and ran after him. He ran over to the car and jerked open the door, and getting in. Teresa got into the passenger seat.

"Justin what happened?" Teresa asked. Justin just shook his head as he pulled out of his parking spot. "Justin I'm so sorry. I never should have dragged you into this. I didn't know Brian was going to react like that."

"I should have known. I should have known better." Justin said. He should have known better. Brian had changed a lot yes. But some things never would change. His reaction to his cancer would never change. He didn't want people to know about it. Why did he think this time around would be any different? And the only person that Brian got angry with last time, was Justin. He told Ted and Debbie himself that he had cancer. He didn't get angry with Michael that he knew. But he threw Justin out on his ass when he found out he knew. God what was Brian going to do this time? Kick him out of Britin? Sell it? His hands were shaking as he drove back to Britin. He parked his car in the garage and went inside the house, with Teresa following him.

"Is there anything I can do? This is all my fault." Teresa said. But Justin shook his head.

"No. This wasn't your fault. It was mine. I never should have taken you to see her." Justin said as he scrubbed his face. "I have a few errands to run. So I'm just gonna get out of here." Justin lied to her. Teresa must have known she was trying to get rid of her, and nodded her head and turned towards the front door.

"I promise I won't say anything Justin. And I'm so sorry that this turned out like this." Teresa said. He nodded as she left. He walked up the stairs into their bedroom and laid down on the bed. He wondered if Brian would come home and kick him out.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Justin had waited a few hours for Brian. He was supposed to come home and open their housewarming presents. But he never showed up. He tried calling his cell phone, but he could tell that Brian was hitting decline, because after a few rings it would go to his voice mail. He tried calling Kinnetik, but Cynthia was uncomfortably saying he was busy. He got more and more nervous as the time went on. He was going to go to Kinnetik, when Melanie had texted him, reminding him that they needed him at the Center tonight. He knew Brian would be there, because he was footing the bill for most of this, and had to speak.

He was literally a mess. He knew that Brian was going to kick him out. How had things gotten this bad, so suddenly? He looked all over for Brian at the Center, but didn't see him. He had found everyone else. Everyone except Michael. Ben said he was running late. "You ok sweetie?" Emmett asked him. Justin fidgeted around.

"Yeah I'm fine." Justin lied.

"Honey you're not fine. What's wrong with you?" Emmett asked. Justin shook his head again. Emmett grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the side. "What's the matter with you? And where's Brian? He's supposed to be here. Deekins wanted to point him out that he's the one who's paying for a lot of the campaign and he's been making it safer around here. Where is he?" Emmett asked. Justin just shook his head. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack. "Justin what's the matter? Is Brian alright?" Emmett asked seriously. Justin let out a sob that he had been holding all day.

"I think he's going to call of the wedding." Justin cried. A couple of people looked at them, and Emmett grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. He pulled him down the hall and into one of the offices.

"Sweetie calm down. Tell me what happened."

"He's going to kick me out. I know when I go back to Britin, all my stuff is going to be out on the street. He'll want to take my car back. I just know it." Justin cried and covered his face. He had been feeling this all day. The longer he waited to talk to Brian, the worse the feeling in his chest felt. "I pushed him to be with his family. I pushed them all on him. And I pushed for us to get married. I pushed for us to get our own house. I pushed him into this relationship. I know he was just waiting for the moment to kick me out. And he finally has it. What am I going to do?" Justin cried into his hands. Emmett hugged him and let Justin just cry. "What am I going to do? He hates me." Justin cried.

"Baby Brian doesn't hate you. You're the only person on this earth that he doesn't have one thing about you he hates. He worships the ground you walk on. He loves you." Emmett said. He pulled Justin back and made Justin look at him. "Now tell me what happened. Tell me, so we can get out of here and fix this." Emmett said. Justin wiped at his face.

"Teresa wanted to see Joan. So I brought her to the hospital." Justin cried, covering his face again.

"That doesn't seem so awful."

"But Joan told Teresa that he had cancer. And then I drove Teresa to Kinnetik and she told him. He freaked out. He told her that he didn't want her to tell anyone, and then he told me this was basically all my fault and he kicked me out. He told me to get the fuck out. He told me that last time. When he found out I knew he had cancer, he told me we were over and he said get the fuck out, and he threw me out. He wouldn't talk to me or see me. The only reason why he let me back in was because I broke into the loft and pushed him. He couldn't fight me. But he won't talk to me. And he's not here now. He's going to kick me out Em. I know it. He'll want me gone." Justin cried. Emmett pulled him close to hug him again. This wasn't like Justin. He was never a sobbing mess.

"Sweetie. You got back into his life last time, because he never wanted you to go in the first place. This is just a misunderstanding. Brian's an asshole and we all know it. He's just mad. He was just stunned that his mother knew he had had cancer. This is all going to blow over I promise you. Brian loves you. And I am getting the both of you down that fucking isle in a couple of months if I have to drug him and drag him there myself." Emmett said. Justin didn't laugh, but he stopped crying. Emmett pulled him back to look at him. "You have to calm down. Come sit out there with me. And then when this is over, go back to Britin, where I'm sure Brian is waiting for you so he can apologize. And you can text me to tell me that I'm right, and I'll text back I told you so, with a bunch of cute Emoji icons with smiley faces." Emmett joked. Justin wiped at his face. "Come on." Emmett said, pulling him back out with him. He sat in the back with Emmett and Calvin. Ted noticed they were sitting in the back, so he and Blake sat back there with them.

"Are you ok Justin?" Ted asked. Justin knew Ted heard Brian yelling at him. Justin just nodded, and Ted patted his shoulder. He bent down towards his ear, so only he would hear.

"I don't know what happened. But I'm sure everything will be fine." Ted said and smiled at him. Justin didn't focus the entire time. He tuned in and out of the conversation. The room was packed with people to ask Deekins some questions.

"How has the bombing at Babylon effected the votes for legalizing gay marriages?" a woman asked.

"It's changed for the better. The vote wasn't going our way when I first ran for mayor. Because of the bombing, a lot of citizens changed their votes. The violence was to close to home for them. It was to close to their backyards. The bombing is what got rid of Proposition 14. Enough people changed their votes, so your rights weren't taken away from you. Now, I want to give you more rights. The rights that you were born with, and doesn't change just because your gay. I don't like the fact that the bombing at Babylon took place. I wish that it hadn't happened, because to many people lost their lives. It was a sad, sad tragedy. Those six people were there to make a difference. They were there to fight for their rights. And their fight shouldn't be in vain. I want Pennsylvania to remember these six people. So, the bombing at Babylon did effect the votes. It effected people, that they don't want violence. Someone, who didn't agree with gay rights, set a bomb and killed people. That wasn't the message that anyone wants to send. It's effecting the votes. And it's going to keep effecting the votes." Deekins said.

That night was what made Brian tell him that he loved him for the first time. Brian ran in there, screaming for Justin. He ran in there to look for him, to save him. The whole way to Babylon, he thought of nothing but Justin, begging to not let Justin be hurt. He saw him and he grabbed him. Making sure he was ok. He came back to Babylon for him, after taking Debbie to the hospital, and told him he loved him. He kissed him.

"Ever since the bombing, residents have been fleeing Liberty Ave. People are still afraid. How are you going to change their minds?" someone asked. Deekins smiled.

"At first, their were a lot of people wanting to run away. A lot of people did. But, we've had a huge financial supporter backing me up. He's backed up the police force, so we've had a bigger police force on the streets of Liberty Ave. Not to repress it, but to protect it. As most of you know, the President and Founder of Kinnetik inc. Mr. Brian Kinney, has been purchasing different gay establishments. Along with residential establishments in the gay community. Mr. Kinney was supposed to be here tonight to speak with you directly, but he was unavoidably detained tonight, but we have been working together, to make the gay community a safer place for us all. He's taken major security measures in everything that he owns, and with his help, we've been able to put a stop to some of the harassment that seems to follow the residents of Liberty Ave. I'm going to keep promising, to keep working hard on security. We've started making small steps in that area, so please stay with me, because we're still working on it." Deekins said.

"I have to go home." Justin said. Emmett nodded as he stood up and left. He drove home, trying to stick to the speed limit. He felt like he was going to throw up. He was surprised to see that Britin had a few lights on. Brian was home! He pulled into the garage, next to Brian's car. He had to get ahold of himself before he went inside. He didn't want to cry again. He scrubbed his face hard, and walked into the house. It was eerily quiet. He had no idea where Brian was. He desperately needed water, so he walked into the kitchen for a water bottle, when he saw the back porch light was on. He took a sip of the cold water, and peaked outside through the sliding glass door. Brian was sitting out there, looking over the deck. He was sitting in a chair with his feet up, smoking a joint. He had changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. He looked exactly the same as he had that night when he kicked him out of his loft. He went to slide open the door, when he realized his hand was shaking. Both of his hands were shaking, and he held his hands, trying to make them stop. Why was he so scared of Brian? Was he really going to break up with him over this?

He took a deep breath, and slid the door opened, and walked out. Brian slowly looked over at him. "You're home." Brian said. Justin nodded, and shut the door behind him. Brian looked back over the deck, and Justin walked closer.

"You didn't show up to the Center." Justin said quietly.

"I hate those fucking people anyway. I'm throwing around enough money to do whatever the fuck I want." Brian said. He looked back over at Justin. "Was Deekins good?" he asked. Justin nodded. From what he paid attention to, he was great.

"I'm sorry Brian." Justin whispered. Brian looked over at him for a long moment, and then turned back, taking a deep huff of his joint, and slowly letting it out.

"You don't have one fucking thing to be sorry for." Brian told him. Justin's breath caught in his mouth. "You didn't do one thing wrong today. Neither of you did...And I'm sorry." Brian said, still not looking at Justin.

"I don't know what to say." Justin whispered. He really didn't. He had been prepared to start begging Brian for forgiveness. To not kick him out. He hadn't expected Brian to apologize.

"Well Mikey had plenty to say." Brian said as he chuckled. Justin sat down, not able to stand on his feet.

"What does Michael have to do with this?" Justin asked. Brian turned to him to tell him about his afternoon.

"_Not now Mikey." Brian grouched out from behind his desk as Michael walked into his office. He had told Cynthia and Ted that he didn't want to be disturbed._

"_Oh you're not getting rid of me that easily like you did with your mother and Justin." Michael said. Brian whipped his head up to look at him. Who had told him? He could practically feel his face heating up and getting red. "And before you start freaking out, I've been able to piece together what happened. Joan called my mom and told her Teresa stopped by." Michael told him as he sat on the chair on the other side of Brian's desk. "She started yelling at Debbie to keep Teresa away from her, and said that she still stands by what she said, that God was punishing you with cancer because you're gay." Michael told him._

"_Fucking bitch." Brian said, scrubbing his face._

"_So I figure she told Teresa that, so her and Justin came by here, where you screamed at Justin to get the fuck out of your office." Michael said. Brian glared at Michael. He knew that Ted must have told him that part. "So I assume your mother told you she knew you had cancer, and you freaked out, sending her out, but then screaming at Justin, and kicking him out...AGAIN!" Michael said. Brian rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to his bar to get a drink. "How could you seriously scream at him again? How could you kick him out again?"_

"_It's none of your fucking business Mikey." Brian told him._

"_Like the fuck it is. It is my business. You're my business. Justin is my business. You guys are my family. And I'm not going to let you keep throwing him out like that. He loves you." Michael told her. He stood up and walked over and shoved Brian in the chest. "And for fuck sakes you love him to. So stop getting angry with him about your cancer. If he could have taken it away from you he would have. He loves you Brian. And I know you scared him shitless when you threw him out. I told you last time it's a shitty thing to do to him." Michael yelled at him._

"_Stay that fuck out of it." Brian told him._

"_I won't stay out of it. I'm your best friend Brian. And I'm gonna be there for you no matter what, but I'm not going to let you screw this up again. I'm not going to let you lose Justin again. You both are getting married, and someone will have to step over my dead lifeless body before they can stop me from getting you down that fucking isle. Now go the fuck home and apologize to him for being the biggest fucking prick. AGAIN!" Michael screamed at him._

"I think I liked it better when he used to trash talk you, and always be on my side, no matter how shitty I treated you." Brian said, letting out a puff of smoke again. Justin was stunned by what Michael said. Michael was the one standing up for him. For them. Again. It felt good knowing how far he and Michael had come. "I'm sorry alright." Brian said. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I don't want you to scream at me like that again." Justin said. Brian looked up slowly at him. "I don't want you to kick me out of your office...and not answer my calls. I don't want you to treat me like that ever again. Because I didn't do anything wrong and you just threw me out..." Justin trailed off. Justin shook his head. He felt himself getting angry. "We're partners. You can't just scream at me and throw me out of your office because you get pissed. Your mother wanted to see her. She wanted me to drive her, how could I say no to her?" Justin asked. He wiped at his face. "She's devastated, and so hurt by all the pain Joan caused you for 35 fucking years." Justin said as he slammed his hand on the table and stood up, running his hand through his hair. "You scream at me like I did something wrong. I've cheated on you before and you never got this angry. I find out you have cancer and you literally throw me out of the fucking loft. I drive your mother to see Joan, and she's the one who told Teresa that you had cancer. All I did was drive her to see Joan and to Kinnetik. She's the one who feels like she was dying inside, because she feels like you gave her cancer, and you throw us both out. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP BEING A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT PEOPLE LOVE YOU?" Justin screamed at him. Brian was stunned. To stunned to move. Before Brian could even answer, Justin turned around and slid the door open, and slammed it shut behind him. He stormed up the stairs and into their bedroom. He had laid here all day, wondering if Brian was going to kick him out, and break up with him...but why? He hadn't done a fucking thing wrong.

He paced their bedroom for awhile. Brian had finally came upstairs and stood in the doorway. "What can I say to make this better? Because I'm sorry for being a doosh bag doesn't seem to have worked. And I have a feeling if I run out and get you flowers, you're gonna rip them up and throw them at me. So what do I do here Justin?" Brian asked. Justin could tell he wasn't angry, he wasn't sad, but he was frustrated. He didn't know what to do.

"You can't scream at me like that ever again. You don't get to treat me like shit for no reason. You can't ever do that to me again!" Justin told him. Brian nodded.

"I won't." Brian told him. He was being calm. To calm. Justin just kept pacing. "Justin what else can I say besides I'm sorry. I get it. I was a dick head." Brian said.

"I'm your partner. Your equal. And I'm about to be your husband. We're going to get married. And sometimes you forget that I'm not that 17 year old anymore, and scream at me like I'm a kid who can't take care of himself. You can't treat me like that anymore." Justin yelled at him. Brian scrubbed his face with his hands.

"I never once thought of you as a 17 year old kid who couldn't take care of himself, even when you were 17." Brian suddenly said. Justin stopped and stared at him. "You were never a kid in my eyes. That night you sat on the couch while I drank and I said I was a shitty father, you told me you were the maturest person I knew, and you were right. So never once-"

"YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT I WAS A KID!" Justin screamed at him. Justin took a deep breath. "You made me feel like shit all day. I thought you were going to come home and break up with me. I thought you were going to kick me out of the house tonight." Justin said. That was what made Brian cross the room to him.

"Justin I never would. I'd never kick out of this house. This your dream house." Brian told him. Justin looked at the wall. "That's what you thought I'd do? That I'd...kick you out...of your house." Brian said. Brian grabbed his cheeks and made Justin look at him. "I won't ever do that to you. This isn't just my house. It's ours. I'm sorry...I don't know what else to say besides I'm sorry. What can I say to make this better? I swear I'll do anything." Brian pleaded. Justin just stared at him. Brian never pleaded with him before. The two times he left Brian, he wanted him to fight for him. He wanted him to say he cared about him, and would fight for him. But he had always walked away, telling him that he could leave whenever he wanted. But now, Brian was standing in front him, fighting for him. Fighting to make things better. He felt the anger slipping away. Brian was trying. That was what he always wanted. It didn't feel like he was just backing down or just letting Brian off the hook. Brian had been an idiot, treating him badly. But Brian was standing in front of him, apologizing and pleading with him. He did love Justin. Justin shook his head and looked down, taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to do anything Brian." Justin said. Brian pulled his chin up to make him look at him.

"I gotta do something. Because I don't like you like this...knowing that I'm the one who did it...it sucks. So what can I do right now? I'll do anything." Brian said, making Justin chuckle.

"Anything? Like putting on a hot pink tutu and parade around Liberty Ave singing I'm a pretty little ballerina?" Justin joked. Brian chuckled but then cringed.

"I really hope you don't ask me to do that. I'd unfortunately have to, and I really don't want to." Brian said as he ran his hands through Justin's hair. Brian figured he had to pull out the big guns. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I won't do that to you again...and I love you." Brian said. Justin smiled at him.

"Really?" Justin asked, making Brian snort. Brian leaned in and kissed Justin on the lips.

"After all these years, you're asking me this now?" Brian asked, making Justin smile. Brian instantly got an idea.

"What?" Justin asked, seeing the look he got into his eyes. Brian smiled and tilted his head.

"I think I have the perfect way to make you feel better. Give you some control." Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders, and rested his forehead against Justin's.

"Like how." Justin asked, excited about what Brian was going to say. Brian leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, and then kissed his way over to Justin's ear. Licking the spot under Justin's ear that drove him crazy.

"How would you like to fuck me bareback for the first time?" Brian whispered. Justin pulled his head up and looked at him, eyes widening.

"Really?" Justin asked excitedly Brian nodded. Justin leaned up and started kissing Brian passionately, moving them towards the bed, making Brian fall on the bed, taking Justin with him. "I really get to fuck you?" Justin asked. It had only been a few times that Justin was allowed to fuck Brian. Maybe four times in the years they've been together. Now, he knew was going to be the fifth time. Clothes had come off, and there was kissing and licking all over each others body.

Brian usually took the lead for the most part. When he wanted to fuck Justin, he stopped whatever he was doing, and got him into the position that he wanted him in to fuck him. But tonight, it was all Justin. He wanted him to have the control the whole time. He read between the lines of what Justin was upset about. He liked that Brian was the dominate one, but sometimes, he wanted them to be equal. And even sometimes, he wanted to be in charge. He didn't like the fact that he thought Brian would kick him out. What was even more unsettling, was that Justin even felt like that in the first place. He didn't want Justin to keep feeling like he had no control. He knew it scared Justin. He had plans to take care of that tomorrow, but for right now, he could give Justin this. Total power in the bedroom. It was always hard for Brian to do, but he could do it for Justin.

Justin was currently sucking Brian off. Hard and fast. "Let me suck you off to." Brian said. Justin looked up and wiggled his eyebrows. They loved being in the 69 position. Justin got on the side of Brian and turned on his own side.

"Roll over." Justin told him. Most of the time, they got on their sides, because having one of them on top, mostly Brian, it got to be to much sometimes. Brian wanted to thrust hard after awhile of Justin sucking on him, and couldn't help himself because it felt so good. Brian always got carried away when they were having sex, and only concentrated on how good it felt. But even after awhile there was some things that a person could only take for so long, and fucking Justin's mouth hard like he wanted to, he had to be careful. So, they usually just did it on their sides, or Brian would start out on top, but then roll them over. But not this time. Brian waved his hand.

"Get on top." Brian told him. Justin's eyes widened again.

"Really?" Justin asked, his eyes full of lust for Brian. He nodded, and Justin climbed on, and positioned himself on top of Brian. Brian was trying not to dominate, and be in control right now, but it was to hard sometimes. And he justified it with the fact that it was Justin who got to be on top. "Just push on my hips if you need me to get up." Justin told him.

"I don't think getting up is the problem Sunshine" Brian joked, making him laugh. Justin swallowed Brian whole again, making him groan. He held Justin's cock in on hand, and wrapped his other arm around his waist, placing his hand on his ass and lowering Justin into his mouth. He wanted Justin to feel good, so he wasn't going to gag, even though Justin was huge now. 9 inches was a lot to swallow. He could tell in his slow thrusts that he was being careful, he was holding back. But he didn't want Justin to hold back. He put both of hands on Justin's hips, gripped them hard and started helping him thrust, making Brian choke on his dick. Justin groaning on his own dick, made it all the more hotter.

He reached around and squeezed both of Justin's ass cheeks, making him moan onto his own dick. He felt Justin take his mouth off of him. "God Brian I'm going to cum soon." Justin groaned. He went to pull out, but Brian held him firmly and helped him thrust faster. He pulled Justin down hard enough, that he was swallowing all of him, and Justin's balls were hitting his nose. Justin groaned and shuttered and starting cumming down Brian's throat. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. Justin was squeezing his own dick so hard with his lips, and he came right along with him.

After a moment, Justin pulled out and rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily. They were laying side by side, but Brian's head was by the headboard, while Justin's head was by the foot of the bed. They were both trying to catch their breath, and were sweating. Brian moved his hand and started caressing Justin's stomach. "That was hot." Brian breathed out, making Justin laugh. He picked up his own hand, and mimicked Brian's movements and started caressing Brian's stomach.

"God that was amazing." Justin breathed. Justin sat up and turned his body to half lay on top of Brian, draping himself over Brian with his leg in between both of his. He leaned down and kissed Brian. "I still get to fuck you right?" Justin asked, making Brian laugh. He buried one of his hands in Justin's hair and rubbed the other up and down his back with the other.

"Had to blow you first. You'll last a lot longer." Brian joked. They laid there for a little bit, kissing each other passionately. It's one of the things that Brian never liked to do as much, until Justin came around. Kissing was good. It was fun. But the way that they kissed, it was passionate. It was filled with love. They could lay there for hours, just kissing, and be so satisfied. Justin was the first to pull back.

"Roll over." Justin whispered. He kissed Brian again, and pulled back so Brian could roll over onto his stomach. Justin kissed the back of Brian's neck, and slowly kissed his way down Brian's body. "You taste so good." he murmured against his skin. Brian made himself comfortable, hugging the pillows to his head, and just enjoyed the sensation of Justin's lips. Justin slowly kissed his way down till he got to his ass. He kissed his cheeks, but then moved down his legs, kissing all the way down Brian's right leg, kissing the back of his thigh, then his knee, then his calf. Then he switched to his left leg, and kissed his way up his other leg. Kissing the back of his calf, then his knee, then his thigh, kissing right where his leg ends, and his butt cheek starts.

Brian knew what he was doing. He was trying to make him crazy. Like Brian liked to do to him. He started massaging Brian's ass cheeks, and kissing and biting them, even making Brian chuckle a few times. He could feel his own cock starting to get hard, and Justin hadn't even touched his ass yet. He could feel as Justin licked his crack suddenly, but purposely not licking him where he wanted him to. He pulled Brian's cheeks apart, and felt Justin just stop. "Like what you see Sunshine?" Brian asked.

"I love what I see." Justin said, and starting licking up his crack, but purposely avoided his hole. He waited patiently, and finally he felt Justin flatten his tongue and lick his hole, making Brian let out an involuntary moan. He continued to lick him, and then pointed his tongue and thrust it in and out, really making Brian groan. Brian loved when Justin rimmed him, because he taught Justin everything he knew. "Get me the lube. And the cum cloth so you don't get come on my new duvet." Justin said after a few minutes, going back to licking him. Justin remembered how he came on Brian's new duvet the first night they were together. Brian reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, tossing it over his shoulder and hitting Justin in the head. Justin started laughing and picked his head up, grabbing the tube. "You're so lazy you couldn't even hand it to me?" Justin joked.

"This guy is rimming my ass and making me crazy. I can't be responsible for my actions." Brian said, making Justin snort. He settled back into the pillows, and felt the sharp pain as Justin pushed his lubed finger into Brian's ass, up to the first knuckle.

Justin smiled. He liked sticking his finger in Brian's ass. He pulled it back and pushed it in slowly, letting Brian get used to it. He was so tight. Brian was always tight. That's what happens when you're always the top. He could feel how hard he was already for Brian. He tried rubbing his groin against the bed to make it better. He fingered him for a minute, before he pushed in a second lubed finger in. He smiled as he heard him groan again. He pushed them in, and spread them in scissor motion. He was driving Brian crazy. "You like that?" Justin asked. Brian nodded his head. "Tell me Brian." Justin told him, shoving a third finger in, making him groan.

"Yes." Brian said. Justin knew he would laugh if he saw the big cheesy grin on his face.

"Yes what Brian." Justin said, spreading his three fingers, making Brian moan and squirm on the bed.

"Yes I love it." Brian groaned. Justin chuckled and he lightly slapped Brian's ass.

"You ready?" Justin asked, purposely rubbing against Brian's prostate, making him moan louder. "Ask me to fuck you Brian." Justin said.

"God Sunshine fuck me already." Brian breathed out. It was music to his ears. He used his other hand to spread lube on his own dick. He was so hard already. He positioned himself on top of Brian, removing his fingers and slowly pushing inside of Brian. This was the first time he had ever fucked someone without a condom. And he wasn't fucking just anyone. He was fucking Brian Kinney. He made it almost half way when he stopped, letting Brian adjust to him.

"No wonder you get such a thrill fucking me without a condom." Justin whispered. Brian tried to chuckle, but he couldn't catch his breath to do it. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in. It was heaven. He had waited six years to be inside Brian Kinney without a condom. To really feel him. He pulled out a few more times, slowly, pushing all the way inside. Once he was all the way inside, he stilled inside of him.

"God." he heard Brian moaned. He laid on his back and started kissing his neck, and ear, but didn't pull back out.

"I love you Brian Kinney." Justin whispered into his ear. Justin reached down and rubbed his arms, and put his hand on top of Brian's, holding his hand and kissed his shoulder. He waited a moment for Brian to say something. Brian took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

"I love you to Justin. A lot." Brian said. Justin smiled. He leaned in to kiss him, pulled back and started thrusting into him. Brian buried his face into the pillows while groaning in ecstasy

"God you're so tight Brian." Justin gritted through his teeth. He was glad they both gave each other a blow job, because they both would have came to fast from this. And Justin wanted this to last. After a few minutes though, he realized the only thing missing, was facing Brian. So he pulled back, making Brian turn his head.

"Why are you stopping?" Brian asked. Justin sat back on his heels.

"Turn over." Justin said. He saw a small look pass his face. He wasn't used to be ordered around. But Brian did what Justin said, making him smile. "You wanna put your legs around my waist or on my shoulders?" Justin asked. He knew Brian had NEVER been in this position before. He had let a few guys top him when he was a teenager, but always from behind. He knew this was new territory for him. And come to think of it, he had never been in this position before either. He had only ever fucked guys from behind, and only let guys fuck him from behind. Only once did he let another guy fuck him face to face. When he was with Brian and they had two guys in the bed, that one time after he went to L.A. Even with Ethan he always fucked him from behind. But with Brian, he always let him fuck him face to face. It was how he did it for the first time. It was a sacred to him. It was special.

He could tell Brian was nervous, even if he was playing it off like he wasn't. "Or um...you could fuck me." Justin said. He figured it was probably easier that way for Brian. Why did he make Brian move? He just lost his chance to fuck him.

"I'll wrap them around your waist." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed him. Their cocks brushed against each other, both leaking with pre cum. Brian wrapped his long legs around Justin's waist, squeezing Justin to him. It was definitely a different feeling because Brian was taller, so his legs were longer then Justin's were. But it felt good. Justin lined himself up against Brian's hole again, and slid in. He got a good rhythm going again and started thrusting faster.

"God you feel so good Brian." Justin panted. He leaned down and kissed him hard and passionately "You feel so fucking good." Justin said. Justin could feel Brian tense. He knew he was close, and tilted his hips a bit to hit Brian's prostate just the right way, feeling him explode between their chests. Justin couldn't hold out anymore, and came hard. Right into Brian's ass. He ended up collapsing on top of Brian, the both of them breathing heavy. He loved feeling Brian's hands rub up and down his back. "God that was incredible." Justin breathed out. Brian chuckled.

"Yeah I don't think I'm gonna be able to sit down tomorrow." Brian joked. Justin leaned up and stared at him.

"I love you so much." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Jesus are you really going to make me keep saying it?" Brian joked, making Justin laugh. But he kissed him. "I love you to Justin Taylor." Brian said. They stayed like that for a while, with Justin on top of him, kissing. The took a shower to clean up, and Brian ended up fucking Justin in the shower, and went to bed, and ended up having Brian make very slow love to him in bed. The next morning, Brian woke up before Justin did and called Melanie to have her work on a little project for him. When he hung up, he went back to bed to wake up Justin. "Good morning Sunshine." Brian sang. Justin moaned and turned away. He had never been a morning person. "Come on we have a busy day ahead of us." Brian said in his ear, and started kissing his neck.

"No we don't." Justin groaned.

"Yes we do. Now get up. I'll take you to breakfast at the Diner." Brian said as he pulled the blanket off of him and smacked his ass, making Justin yelp.

"Come on. Just let me sleep in a little bit. It's so early." Justin groaned, covering his face with the pillow. Brian snatched it away.

"We have to be somewhere at 8:00 when it opens to avoid a crowd." Brian said. Justin opened his eyes suspiciously and looked at him.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked warily.

"Don't know. So you gotta get up and see." Brian said and spanked him again. Justin ended up getting out of bed and getting ready. Brian laughed at how grumpy he was. He drove him to the Diner to eat. None of the gang was there yet. Since he owned the Liberty Diner now, and made Debbie the manager, she didn't have to pick up early or late shifts. She could work whenever she wanted. She could actually enjoy a life outside of the Diner. Justin bugged him the whole time about where Brian was taking him, but he wouldn't answer. He finally pulled into a parking lot down town, and smiled as he walked away from the car.

"Where are we going?" Justin asked as he walked beside him. Brian smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder

"Over here." Brian said as he walked around the block, and walked up the steps to the Court house, in perfect timing for them to open the doors. Justin looked at him. "You wanted to get your name changed didn't you? Now you can, and the Social Security Office is right across the street, so we'll go over there and get you settled with them." Brian said. Justin smiled and jumped into his arms, kissing him.

"Thank you." Justin said, smiling his huge sunshine smile.

"Well even if it doesn't go our way legalizing gay marriages, your last name will still show those straight hetero fuckers that we don't need a fucking marriage license." Brian said. Justin was so excited as they walked in and waited in line. Justin was handed all the paper work and started filling it out, when Brian pulled out his passport and birth certificate. "I didn't know if they'd need it or not." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed him.

"What are we gonna do if Pennsylvania legalizes it, but West Virginia doesn't? We live in West Virginia, how are they gonna deal with our house if they don't recognize same sex marriages? Or even the other way around?" Justin asked.

"We could always keep our main residence here in Pittsburgh. We can say we still live at the loft, and out house in West Virginia is where we like to sleep. But I'm sure it will be fine Sunshine. Just fill that out and let's go." Brian said, getting ansy.

"What else are you up to?" Justin asked. He knew that look. Brian pretended to now know what he was talking about. After everything was filled out, and processed, he was given official paperwork that was proof that he had changed his name, legally that day. Justin just looked down at it as they walked out. "I'm seriously not Justin Taylor anymore. I'm Justin Kinney." Justin said as he looked up. Brian made a weird face. "What? You don't like it?" Justin asked, worried. Brian rolled his eyes at him.

"I do like it. It's going to take some getting used to. Because I actually did like your name. Justin Taylor...I fell in love with Justin Taylor." Brian said softly, making Justin smile. "I'm glad you decided to keep Taylor. Because it suits you...but I also will love calling you Justin Kinney." Brian said and he cupped his cheeks and kissed him, making Justin smile. They went across the street to have them send him a new Social Security Card. Then, Brian brought him to the DMV, where they changed his Drivers License, and passport. He got his temporary one, but would be getting a new one in the mail. Justin was loving running these errands. He drove them to the bank next, which surprised Justin.

"What do we have to do here?" Justin asked as they got out of the SUV. Brian took a deep breath.

"Well. We each have our separate accounts here. And I have Kinnetik's account here...I want you to have a joint account with me." Brian said. Justin just stopped, his eyes widening. "The money you have in your checking account I want you to be able to keep. You earned that. I don't want to take it. So if you want, we can just switch it to a Savings Account, and you can do whatever you want with that money. But I want you have access to everything that I do. The money I make...it isn't just for me. It's for us." Brian rushed out, looking awkward from everything he admitted. Justin smiled.

"God you are so full of surprises today. I love this. This is really just a new beginning for us." Justin said, kissing Brian. He just smiled.

"And I want you on the account for Kinnetik. The only one's that have access to these accounts, are Ted, Cynthia, and as of recently, Melanie. But I want you on there as well." Brian told him. Justin closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes again, and then smiled.

"This is real isn't it. My whole life...our lives, are changing so much. We're really doing this aren't we?" Justin asked. He leaned against his car and rubbed his face. "We're really...becoming a family." Justin said. Brian just smiled at him. "This is what I always wanted." Justin said, amazed that this was all real. He let out a deep breath. "This is a lot. People get so excited for the wedding, you know with the reception, and the rehearsal dinner, and planning the wedding party and making all the plans...and then the honeymoon...sometimes people forget the part about changing your name, and getting joint checking accounts...and actually starting a family. It's just so surreal" Justin breathed out. Brian snorted.

"Great are you getting cold feet?" Brian asked. Justin looked up at him.

"Not at all. I just got so caught up in a wedding...that I forgot that you're going to be my husband. That I'm going to be your husband. It's just...we've come a long way from that night you picked me up under that lamp post when I was 17." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes and smiled, and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and started walking into the bank.

"How about I show you later on how some things from our first night haven't changed." Brian joked. Justin was giddy the whole time they were in the bank, having everything switched over. All of Justin's new cards would come in the mail in two weeks, with Justin T. Kinney on them. But Justin did decide to not have a separate account with the money he had from New York. It was a little over 30,000, and he wanted everything to be theirs. He didn't want to have anything separate from Brian anymore. They went to Kinnetik next.

"So what are we doing here?" Justin asked as Brian grabbed his MacBook and some papers that were left on top of it, and brought them into the Conference room. He patted the seat next to him.

"A couple of things. First thing is the car insurance. I never actually put you on it. I was gonna wait till after we got married, but you changed your name already, so may as well do it now. I'll just switch you over as the primary driver, and I'll be the secondary driver. And put you on the secondary driver for my car." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

"I get to drive your Corvette? Really?" Justin asked excitedly Brian rolled his eyes.

"Don't get all excited. Only if necessary do you need to drive my car." Brian said.

"Yeah but you know that saying. What's yours is mine." Justin said, and smiled at him. Brian chuckled, and Justin leaned in close. "And what's mine is mine." Justin finished, making Brian laugh.

"Already spoken like a true trophy wife." Brian said, making Justin pinch his sides. After that was done, he moved onto Health Insurance. "I wanted to get something better. But this is the best Health Insurance that they offer domestic partnership. Ted has Blake on his, and Melanie now has Lindsay on her's, along with Gus and J.R. I can put you on here for now, but if in a couple of weeks the votes go our way, I'm switching everything to a different health insurance. But for now I can get you on mine. And your damn allergy meds will be a lot cheaper." Brian grumbled, making Justin laugh. They finished that up, and that was when Melanie came in with a stack of papers.

"Hey baby." Mel said and kissed Justin's cheek. "I hear someone changed their name today." Melanie said. Justin nodded and she put the stack of papers down and hugged him. "I'm happy for you baby." Mel said and kissed him again.

"Thank you. I still kept Taylor as my middle name. But you can call me Mr. Kinney now." Justin joked. Melanie just laughed.

"Oh great now we'll have two of you. You'll still be my favorite Kinney though." Melanie said, patting his cheek. "I got everything you wanted. Actually didn't take to long at all. I had been working on some of it already." Melanie said as she sat across from them.

"What is all that?" Justin asked. Mel smiled as she looked at Brian.

"Things should be equal between us. However the vote goes for getting married. Doesn't matter if we're legally married or not. But things between us should be fifty fifty." Brian said. He looked over at Mel and she smiled. She turned something around and then pushed it forward.

"What is this?" Justin asked.

"That's the deed to your house. It's only in Brian's name right now. But I have some forms for you to fill out, and it will change from Brian Kinney, to Brian and Justin Kinney." Melanie said. Justin's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Brian.

"It's your house to. It should be legally as well. No way anyone could kick you out of your own house." Brian said. Justin knew what he meant by that. He had admitted the night before, that he thought Brian would kick him out. This was proving, that he never would, or even could kick him out. Justin covered his eyes for a second. His own home. Really his own home. Brian rubbed his back. "Now don't go getting all drama princess on me, or we'll never get through with all this shit." Brian joked, making him laugh and wipe his face.

"This way, should anything happen to Brian, there's no way you could lose the house. It's in both of your names. And it has no mortgage on it, so you wouldn't have to worry about paying for the house anyways." Melanie said. Signing over things for the house took awhile, and he was glad to get it over with. But he loved every second of it. Now, it really felt like his home. Not just the house Brian owned. It was the how they owned together. It was theirs! "What's it feel like to own your own home sweetie?" Mel asked as she straightened the papers he handed her in her file.

"Its amazing. One of the best feelings ever." Justin said, smiling brightly.

"Well how is it gonna feel to own a loft to." Melanie said, smiling at him, handing him papers to sign to have his name on the loft. That was huge. Melanie handed both of them papers.

"Now these are only for if Pennsylvania or West Virginia don't pass the gay marriage law. All these are basically saying, that if in case of emergency, who would be in charge of your life. Brian would be able to make decisions for Justin, and Justin would be able to make decisions for Brian. If anything were to happen right now, anything legal, Jennifer would have to handle." Melanie said.

"What about Brian?" Justin asked.

"Well Brian already had these things filled out. Before he did, anything would go to Joan and Claire, even though Teresa and Sawyer are around, in the eyes of the law, they weren't his family, Joan and Claire are. But Brian changed that a few years ago. It used to be Michael, but as of right now it's Michael, Lindsay and you. But Brian's changing that to just you now." Melanie said. Justin looked over and smiled.

"I didn't know you had me written into anything. What would have happened had something happened to you? What if the three of us had to decide something incredibly difficult. Like pulling the plug or something?" Justin asked.

"That's simple. Michael would pull the plug because I asked him to. But you would research anything possible to save me, and Lindsay would be the tie breaker. And she'd be on your side." Brian said and smiled, making Justin shake his head.

"Your logic is totally ridicules" Justin joked.

"A lot of these things I'm having you sign now, will be changed once the law changes. Some of these things, will automatically give you rights once you're married." Melanie said. They went through a bunch of different paper work for both of them to sign. After they were all done, Melanie pulled one more thing out.

"What's that?" Justin asked. Melanie smiled and handed it to Brian. Justin looked over his shoulder and gasped. Justin looked up.

"That's giving Brian his parental rights back. And I have something for Justin to sign once you guys are married. So all four of us will have parental rights to Gus." Melanie said. Brian looked up and nodded.

"Thank you." Brian said. Mel picked up her stuff and stood up.

"Thank you. For stepping up and being a good dad." she said and leaned over and kissed Justin's cheek. "I'll get these filed and everything should be all set. I'll see you both later. I have to go over to your moms house to talk with Molly." Mel said.

"Everything's ok right?" Justin asked.

"Oh yeah. That girl is completely fine. I'm just preparing her for questions I'm going to be asking, and give her an idea of what Craig's lawyer is going to ask her. I think she's liking all the attention. This is all juicy gossip to her about her brother and fiance, and I think she finds it all amusing." Melanie said, making the boys chuckle, and she left.

"I can't believe we go to court next week. Way to put a damper on the day thinking of that." Justin grumbled. Brian put his hand on the back of Justin's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Don't think about that." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you for doing all this today. You'll never know how much it means to me." Justin said. Brian just shrugged his shoulders.

"I heard what you said last night. We're equals. And I want you to feel like we're equals...and I don't want you to ever feel like I could kick you out that house just because I bought it." Brian said. Justin took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Brian grabbed his hand. "I bought that house for you. It's your house. If anyone can get kicked out of it it's me getting kicked out." Brian joked. Justin shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that." Justin said without hesitating, making Brian smile.

"Well I wouldn't either. I bought it for you. Your dream house. The Country Manor of your dreams with stables and a pool." Brian said, making Justin smile at him. "It's yours. Legally now." Brian said. Justin leaned forward out of his chair and sat in Brian's lap, straddling him and wrapping his arms around Brian's neck.

"I love you so much Brian Kinney." Justin said as he kissed him passionately. He pulled back and ran his fingers through Brian's hair, as Brian pulled him closer to him. "How about we get out of here and go home. Remind me of how some things haven't changed since our first night together." Justin said, as he started kissing his neck.

"As much as I'd like that, we still have one more stop to make." Brian said. Justin pulled back and looked at him.

"Where?" Justin asked. Brian took a deep breath.

"To my mothers house...I have to apologize." Brian said. Justin smiled at him.

**HEY GUYS! Usually I do notes at the beginning, but I didn't want to ruin this chapter. I didn't realize how sad everyone would be by the fight Brian and Justin had, and how everyone would feel so so bad for Justin. So I was originally just gonna have Brian apologize, and that be that, but after I realized everyone was really effected, I wanted to up it a little. I actually really struggled writing this, because I wanted to get it just right. And writing sex is actually super hard for me. So I really REALLY hope I did this chapter justice, and you guys liked it. Hope I lived up to the expectation, because I knew you guys were really excited about this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Brian was nervous as he drove over to Teresa's house. He was doing something totally lesbionic, and holding Justin's hand while he drove. He looked down and saw their intertwined fingers, and couldn't help but feel how right it was. He never imagined it would do something so domestic. Driving the car while you were holding hands, didn't seem like a big deal to everyone. But to Brian it was huge. He knew it was huge to Justin, because these were the little things that Justin was missing with him. He didn't think he was ever capable of giving these little things to Justin, but he could do this. And he liked it. He thought back to the conversation they had right when they got into the car.

"_I think I have an idea of what to do with all the stuff we took from Joan's house." Justin said. Brian looked over at him. "If you want to. Or we can put it in storage." Justin said. Brian looked at him while he started Justin's SUV._

"_Well spit it out Sunshine." Brian said._

"_We can give it to Teresa and Sawyer." Justin said._

So they packed up a few of the trash bags and threw them in the trunk. Not all of it. Justin suggested not overwhelming her. But it was a start. He drove down the long dirt driveway and parked behind her SUV. "Well we know she's here. The pink bubble gum bus is here." Brian joked. They got out of the SUV, and Justin walked around to stand near Brian, when the front door opened, and Brian's uncle Ricky came out.

"Get the hell out of the house before I beat you." Ricky groaned. A couple of Angela's kids came out.

"Auntie Teresa took her shoes off. I thought she was gonna murder Charlie." Paige, who was Angela's 13 year old daughter, laughed as she hopped down the stairs.

"I would have to with you fucking monsters. What did you do to her?" Ricky demanded, and looked at the oldest, Nick, who was 16. He held up his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me like that uncle Ricky. I'm not their babysitter. I was in the backyard." Nick said.

"Talking to some girl. God girls are so grouse" Ricky's son Carlo said, and shuddered. Ricky hit Nick. Carlo was Ricky's gay son, so of course he thought girls were grouse.

"I thought I told you to help Teresa with them today. Not text some girl." Ricky said.

"Oh Ariana I love you soooo much." Angela's daughter Penny, who was 12 sang. Nick reached around and hit her, making her scream.

"Shut the fuck up." Nick said.

"HE SAID FUUUUCK!" Penny said. Justin burst out laughing.

"They sound just like me and Molly." Justin laughed, and they started walking over. "Hey guys." Justin called. The kids stopped fighting and everyone looked up.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Ricky asked as they walked over.

"We came by to see Teresa. She's here right?" Justin asked. Carlo snorted.

"She's in a real pissy mood. Good luck with that." Carlo said. Ricky smacked him.

"Shut up and get in the van." Ricky said, pushing them all forward. "I gotta get back to Angela's house. Her animals have soccer practice of some crap like that. I'll see you later." Ricky said. Justin looked at Brian.

"You don't think someone else could have put her in a pissy mood do you?" Brian asked.

"Unlikely. Come on." Justin said, pulling him along.

"DON'T KNOCK. JUST WALK RIGHT IN." Ricky called to them from the car. The boys nodded and walked up the front porch steps and stood in front of the door.

"I feel kinda weird just walking in." Justin said.

"Well then knock." Brian said.

"But I don't want them hitting me or something because I knocked." Justin laughed.

"Then open the fucking door."

"You open the fucking door." Justin said. Before Brian could respond, the door opened, and Teresa was standing there, and jumped back a little bit.

"Oh geez you scared me. I thought Ricky came back for something." Teresa said. She looked between the two and stood back. "Come on in." Teresa told them.

"Did they forget something? Angela's kids always forget something." Genevieve said. She stopped and smiled. "Oh hello boys. Come on in." she told them.

"I was actually wondering if you'd..." Brian trailed off as he looked at Teresa. "If you'd come outside and um...talk to me." Brian said, scratching the back of his head. She nodded her head and grabbed her jacket and boots to slip on over her sweat pants. She usually was more made up then this. She was wearing sweat pants and a zip up hoodie. Something he hadn't seen her in. And her hair was in a messy bun.

"Sure. We'll be back mom." Teresa said.

"Well I can just feed my grandson something. Come on Justin." Genevieve said, holding her arm out to justin. Brian snorted.

"Music to Sunshine's ears. Food." Brian joked. Justin laughed and walked over to Genevieve. He shut the door behind Teresa, and walked down the stairs, and started walking around the house. "About yesterday..." Brian trailed off.

"I should have asked you first. I'm sorry Brian. And I'm sorry I blurted that out what she said. I was just so upset. I'm so sorry. I won't do anything like that again without your permission" Teresa said. He shook his head and stopped.

"You and Justin both apologized for what happened...you didn't do a damn thing wrong. So you have nothing to be sorry for. It was me...I don't..." Brian trailed off, running his hands through his hair again and started walking again. "I don't like people knowing I had cancer. I didn't even tell anyone at first." Brian said. He shot a quick glance at Teresa, who was staying very quiet. "I didn't tell anyone I was going to have surgery. I left, and Justin just thought I was going to Ibiza." Brian told her. Teresa furrowed her eyebrows.

"To Spain?" Teresa asked. Brian nodded.

"The whole Ibiza thing is a long story. But I said I was going there...I went to Johns Hopkins and had surgery. And I came back, and no one knew." Brian said. Teresa snorted. "What?"

"You are just like Sawyer." she said, looking at him. "He didn't tell anyone he had cancer either. I was the one that found out because I barged into his house. After he went to sleep that night, I went over to his parents house and told them. I told Meredith and Derek to. They called Sammy. And they came over the next day. Sammy was in college, so she flew in. But he didn't want to burden them with it. He wanted to suffer by himself. You two are just alike." she said, shaking her head.

"It's not something I wanted anyone to know...thought I could hide it...I thought I was doing a great job of hiding it." Brian grumbled. She just smiled.

"How did everyone find out?" Teresa asked. He looked at her.

"Justin." he said. She smiled, not surprised. He looked forward again. "He kept commenting that I looked tired. I thought that I was hiding it from him, but he found out early on. He's just to concerned for his own good." he grumbled.

"He loves you. That's what people do when they love you." she told him.

"Yeah well, he overheard my message machine. My doctor called. So he called the hospital to find out what he specialized..it's really hard to hide things from him sometimes...he was upset and went to Michael." Brian said, chuckling. "Mikey and him never really got along. So the fact that Justin tried to confide in my best friend...well he came over and blurted it out that he knew. That him and Justin knew I had cancer." Brian said. They walked for a few minutes down to their little wooded area.

"Walk through here. There's a lake further back with a small dock. Come on." she said leading him back through the path. They walked for about ten minutes until they could see a lake Teresa led him out to the end of the dock to sit at the end of it, dangling there feet over the edge. "The kids can't wait till it gets warm enough to go swimming. We have a slide and a rope swing. We get those rafts that float with the picnic table and everything. We do it across the lake way over there." Teresa said pointing to where he could see a slide and a bigger dock.

"Must be fun." Brian said.

"Yeah the kids love it. My brothers and dad built this dock years ago. They built that other one to. We all spend a lot of time up here." Teresa said to him. He smiled and nodded. "So what happened after Michael blurted it out?" Teresa asked. Brian looked down at the water.

"I waited for Justin. And he came in, he had movies to watch. He thought we could stay in and watch them...but I threw them out he door, and threw him out along with them." Brian said. He never realized until last night just how much he had hurt Justin that night. "Told him to get the fuck out, and not come back...he kept calling me though. Showed up at work...he finally stayed away from me. Bitched at Mikey, who came barging into the loft, trying to baby me. Then he yelled at me about how I treated Justin." Brian said, looking to the far end of the lake. "I told Ted though. I needed him to cover for me. He was the only one that didn't try and baby me. Just did exactly what I said...I got back to the loft, and there was that little shit." Brian said as he chuckled. "Justin was making me fucking chicken soup...I tried to pull him so I could throw him out again but..." Brian trailed off. He didn't know why he was being so honest with her. He took a deep breath. "But I ended up falling on my ass. He felt terrible that I may have hurt myself. But then, after he knew I was ok, screamed at me what a mother fucking piece of shit I was." Brian laughed. Teresa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Justin said that?" she asked. He chuckled again.

"I know. Who knew sweet, adorable Sunshine could say such an awful thing. But he did. He yelled at me for a minute, and told me to get back in bed you son of a bitch, and eat some fucking chicken soup." he told her. She just smiled. He turned back to the water. "I told Ted, Lindsay and Debbie, and then Emmett later on...but I don't make it habit of telling anyone else. I don't want them knowing that part about me." Brian said uncomfortably.

"I understand that." she said. They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"I don't want everyone knowing that about me. People look at you with pity, and think your going to break. I don't like anyone seeing me..." Brian trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Less then perfect?" she asked. He looked at her then.

"Something like that." he said, and looked back at the water.

"I know what it's like though. To have cancer. To get Chemo...and to spend days in your bathroom just curled up on the floor, vomiting for what seems like years...wanting to just die...I know what it feels like. So I understand what you're talking about." she told him, taking a deep breath. "And Sawyer knows how you feel. He may even understand it better then I do. I instantly told my family because I needed them. I couldn't have done anything without them...but the two of you started out with no one, and only told someone, because it was beyond your control...but we get it. So you don't have to explain it to us." she said. He nodded.

"You didn't do anything wrong yesterday. And I'm sorry that I screamed at you, and made you feel like you did." he told her, and looked at her. "I warned you ya know. I told you I would make you cry." Brian told her, making her chuckle and roll her eyes. She hit his arm.

"I just...I needed to see her. I needed to talk to her." Teresa told him.

"Why?" he asked softly. He had no idea why she needed to talk to Joan. As far as he was concerned, she was already dead, and wanted nothing to do with her ever again. Why would Teresa want to talk to her?

"What if Lindsay and Mel didn't take care of Gus?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her strangely. "What if they screwed him up? Hurt him. What if they hit him? What if they never loved him? How would you feel?" Teresa asked. He thought about this. He sat there for a few minutes, the both of them very quiet. He was scared by this thought. Not by thinking that Lindsay and Melanie would do any of that. They were good parents. They loved Gus...but the part about not ever loving him...what if Gus came and asked him if he really loved him? He's sucked as a father Gus' whole life. He's trying to make up for it now. He shook his head, trying to remember what they were talking about, and not think about what a shitty father he was to Gus.

What if Lindsay and Mel didn't take care of Gus? How would he feel? He'd feel horrible. He helped them make a kid, and would piss him off that they didn't take care of him. He would feel worse, because he didn't do anything to stop it. He shuddered at the thought. "I'd want to kill them." Brian answered honestly. She nodded.

"I know she's going to die. She's on her death bed...but...I had to tell her how I felt. I had to make her own up to what she did to my son...I may have only been 13, and accidentally got pregnant, but that didn't mean that I loved you any less. That I didn't know how to love you. Because I did. More then anything in this world." Teresa said as she started choking up. "I thought I was doing the right thing when I gave you up. That it was your best chance. And for 35 years that's what I thought. And to finally have been told, no. It was the worst decision I could have made...I want to kill her. And I had to tell her that what she did was wrong...I can't say anything to Jack because he's dead, and he never made any promises...but your mother did. I was so emotional. I was only 13, and she promised me that they would love you, and give you the world. She lied to me and..." Teresa stopped talking and wiped her face. "To say that God was punishing you because you're gay is one of the most horrible things I had ever heard. She said those awful things to my son. She hurt my son...I just can't get over that. I just can't. It's my fault." she said. Brian whipped his head over to look at her.

"What?" Brian demanded.

"It's my fault. Everything that they did to you, is my fault. If we had kept you...you would have known what it was like to have two parents who love you. We were young, and kids, but you would have still been raised right because of my parents, and Sawyer's. You would have been around me more, because Sawyer's family was in Boston, but they were always going to visit, and you'd be there for holidays and summers. And me and Sawyer even decided, while our parents went to court to get you back, that we'd get married when we were 18, so the three of us could be together." Teresa said as she let out a sob, and wiped at her face. "Everything you've suffered through, is my fault. It's because of my poor decision. And when you suffer, I suffer. I know you don't understand it, because they made you not understand. But I love you, and your pain is my pain Brian...so I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Brian. And I hope that you can forgive me for being stupid and letting you go." Teresa cried, trying to wipe the tears, but they kept falling. Brian cleared his throat and moved around uncomfortably.

"It's funny, I came out here to apologize to you, and here you are apologizing to me. I didn't think it was supposed to work like that." Brian said, making her chuckle. "I did warn you ya know. That I would end up making you cry." he told her again. He was purposely avoiding what she said, not wanting to really talking about it anymore. He stood up, and then held out his hand to her. He helped her stand up. "I have something for you in my car." Brian said as they started walking away. "Well, Justin's car. Don't let him know that I said it was my car. I'll never hear the end of it." Brian joked.

"Are you two ok now?" Teresa asked. He smiled at her.

"Yeah we're fine. I shouldn't have yelled at him like I did. And he let me know it to." he laughed. They walked over to the SUV, and he opened the trunk.

"You brought me trash bags?" Teresa questioned. Brian chuckled and shook his head.

"This was Sunshine's idea. I wanted to throw this crap away. But he wanted me to keep it." Brian told her. She leaned over to peer inside, but then looked back at Brian.

"What is it?" she asked. He stood up straight and cleared his throat.

"When she told me I wasn't hers..." Brian trailed off. He knew Teresa knew what he meant. "I went storming into her house. I started taking everything that ever belonged to me. Every picture I was in...we bagged it up. Like I said, I wanted to throw it away, but he wanted to save it...Justin thought, maybe you and Sawyer would want it." he told her. Her eyes widened.

"This is all your stuff? From you growing up?" she whispered.

"Up until high school...they never came to any of my college stuff. Or barely saw me after I graduated high school...we cut me out of all their pictures, so most of the pictures aren't whole." he told her, as she opened a bag and pulled out some pictures. She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped.

"You were so little." Teresa whispered. He scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"You can do whatever you want with it. You and Sawyer. I don't want any of it...I have more at the loft, so if you want it, I'm sure Justin would love to go through all of it with you." Brian said, grabbing the bags and shutting the trunk, and then walking it up to the house, with Teresa following him inside. She put the pictures back in the bag and smiled.

"Thank you. I can't wait to go through all of it. I know Sawyer will love it to." she told him. He shrugged.

"It's no big deal." he said. Justin came out of the kitchen then, rubbing his stomach, making Brian chuckle. "Better slow down on all the Italian food Sunshine. To many carbs and you won't be able to fit into your tux." Brian joked as Justin walked over, and he put his arm around his shoulder.

"You don't understand. You're grandmother is one of the best cooks." Justin moaned, making them laugh.

"Do you boys want to stay for dinner?" Genevieve asked. Brian chuckled.

"We actually have to get back to the house. Sunshine's been dying to open all those presents." Brian said. Justin's eyes widened.

"Oh my God I totally forgot about all that. Let's go." Justin said excitedly Justin could barely contain his excitement. They went home, and brought all the presents into the living room. Brian wasn't to thrilled to sit there to open everything, but it was funny watching Justin. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning. Justin instructed him to write down who sent them what present, because Justin wanted to send thank you cards. He rolled his eyes and called him a twat. Brian refused to open anything, just wanting Justin to open them and enjoy it. But Justin's eyes widened at one point and he handed him a bag. "This one's for you. It's from my mom." Justin laughed. Brian took it and eyed him suspiciously

"What is it?" Brian asked. Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea." Justin lied. He pulled out the two boxes and unwrapped the top one, and opened the box, pulling out a black B. "It's a book end." Justin told him.

"I can see that. The other one a K?" Brian asked as he turned it around to look at it.

"Just open it." Justin said, smiling Brian opened it to see a large black J.

"That's really nice." Brian said, holding them up. "Does she realize that our initials together like that look like a blow job?" Brian asked, making Justin burst out laughing.

"She didn't at first. It wasn't until she was in the car that she realized it. She came over and showed me. So now you can have a blow job on your shelf." Justin laughed. Brian raised his eyebrows and put the book ends on the table. Then he crawled over to where Justin was sitting.

"How about I have a blow job on the couch?" Brian said and raised Justin's shirt, unbuckled his jeans and slid them down, and gave Justin a hot blow job right on their couch. Of course after he was done, Justin gave him one equally as good.

The next week was a nerve wracking one for Justin. They were going to court for Molly's custody suit. Because of all the allegations Craig made against Jennifer, Justin, Brian and even Tucker, it wasn't going to be as simple. It was going to be a bit more difficult. The first day going over all the allegations against them. Melanie tried to get it, that it would stay simple, and just talk to Molly, but the judge didn't want to ignore what Craig was saying. So the next day, they brought Tucker up to speak.

Tucker was being accused of hitting on Molly, and even hitting her. And making Jennifer kick her out so they could be alone. He was even being accused of bringing different women into Jennifer's home. Justin felt terrible for his mother, she looked mortified. He leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him, and remained strong. He was going to be strong to. Not act like some fag who cried because his daddy didn't love him. He would be strong through this.

Both lawyers went after Tucker, and then they brought Jennifer up. After lunch, they came back, and had Molly come up. Melanie spoke with her first, going over everything regarding Tucker. Then Craig's lawyer came in, and tried to confuse her. Trying to get her to trip up, and admit to things about Tucker, that just wasn't true. Melanie stood up every time, and wouldn't give Craig's lawyer an inch. Justin was so thankful for Melanie. When it was her turn again, she asked Molly, to just talk about her and Tucker's relationship. What did she think about him, and the fact that he's dating her mother, and even their age difference. Molly looked over at her mom, and Jen smiled and nodded her head.

"Well. I always liked him when he was my teacher. Everyone loves him. He doesn't treat us like kids. And he makes us laugh all the time...it was kind of weird when he was dating my mom at first. I thought everyone was going to start making fun of me because my mom was dating him...but they kept it really quiet. No one even knew until recently. And whenever he came over, he was still the same nice guy. He still never treated me like a kid...and he made my mom really happy. I don't think I had ever seen her that happy...he's never even flirted with me. All that stuff isn't true. And he's never ever hit me. I would have told my mom, and she would have killed him if he ever laid a finger on me." Molly said. Melanie nodded her head. "I think it's weird for every kid when their mom starts dating...but Tucker's awesome. We have fun together and I like when he comes over." Molly finished. She walked back over and sat next to Justin. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You did good." Justin whispered and kissed her forehead. Brian leaned forward.

"Way to go kid." Brian said. He peered over her head, and saw Craig glaring at him. Brian just smiled and wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder. Not backing down. He wasn't going to back down from Craig Taylor. He didn't want Brian and Justin flaunting their gay life style, well fuck him. He'd sit next to Justin every day that they had to come to court. He'd sit there and wrap his arm around Justin's shoulder. He'd hug Jennifer, and Molly. He'd do, just what he did before. That day he walked into their house, and told Craig off, taking Justin with him. He'd stand by him.

The judge dismissed them for the day, and they all stood up. Jennifer came around to hug Molly. "Are you ok sweetheart?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah it's no big deal." Molly said. She looked uncomfortable as Craig walked by with his lawyer. He stood there and stared at the group.

"I think you need to keep walking." Melanie advised.

"I don't need some fucking lesbian telling me what to do." Craig said. Brian stood in front of the group and crossed his arms.

"I suggest before you make a bigger ass out of yourself that you keep walking. Unless you want to go to jail again tonight." Brian said. Justin pulled him back a little bit.

"He's not worth it Brian." Justin said, glaring at his father.

"No he's not. Come on. My mom is making some fabulous dinner for this girl over here." Teresa said, rubbing Molly's back. Craig's lawyer pulled him out of the room.

"Is he going to do that every time he sees us?" Molly asked. Jen wrapped her arm around her.

"Don't worry about him. He did this to himself." Justin said. They did go back to Britin. Genevieve had made dinner for everyone. Genevieve had asked the day before if she could make dinner for them. Justin of course agreed instantly, being a huge fan of her cooking, and said for her and Robert to stay at Britin to cook. Justin was thrilled when he handed them their own key to the house. They were feeling more and more like family.

"How'd it go?" Brian's grandfather Robert asked, as they walked in the door.

"It's the calm before the shit storm." Brian said.

"Something smells so good." Justin said, making Brian laugh.

"You know I should have taken your warning seriously all those years ago." Brian told Jennifer. She tilted her head and hung up her coat. "That he eats like a football player." Brian joked, making Justin hit him in the stomach. They hit each other all the way to the kitchen.

"Good you're just in time. I made meatloaf." Genevieve said as she started cutting it up. Brian and Justin looked at each other and chuckled. They remembered a few years back, Justin making a joke about him making his moms meatloaf. "And I have mashed potatoes, baked macaroni and cheese, and a salad. And I have the bread all cut up on the table." she told them.

"My mouth is watering." Justin said. Lindsay came in with Gus, and then they sat down, and dug in.

"How did today go?" Genevieve asked.

"Melanie was amazing." Jennifer said. Mel shook her head as she wiped her face with her napkin.

"She wasn't that good." Brian joked. Justin hit his shoulder and Melanie rolled her eyes at him.

"Mommy were you amazing?" Gus asked.

"Mommy's always amazing Gussy." Lindsay told him. Brian pretended to choke.

"Oh God. I think I just threw up in my mouth." Brian said. Justin rolled his eyes and smacked his back.

"Melanie really was amazing. She went over all of Craig's allegations towards Tucker, and always managed to turn it around and put the focus back on Molly. Thank you so much Melanie." Jennifer said.

"Don't thank me yet. Justin and Brian are up tomorrow. All of Craig's anger is geared towards them anyways. Craig was never to focused on Tucker. He only had ammunition because he was Molly's teacher, and your age difference. But with these two..." Mel trailed off. Justin had looked down at his plate. Before someone could say anything, Teresa knocked her shoulder against his.

"Hey I get to be involved to. I did punch the bastard. Idiot thinks he can sue me." Teresa joked, stuffing her mouth and laughing.

"I guess it's proof I'm related to her. Such violence." Brian joked. The doorbell rang, and Brian's eyes widened in fake surprise. "Oh Gus. I think that's for you." Brian said and smiled at his son. His eyes widened and he dropped his fork as Lindsay helped him push out his chair. Gus was barely out of it before he was running to the front door, with Brian behind him.

"Who is it?" Lindsay asked Justin. Justin just smiled at her. Gus ran to the door and swung it open.

"GRANDPA!" Gus screamed as he jumped into Sawyer's arms.

"Hey there kiddo. I've missed you." Sawyer said. He smiled over at Brian.

"What are you doing here? I've missed you so much." Gus cheered. Brian couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Gus loved Sawyer from the moment that he met him. He had a fleeting thought of himself running and jumping into a teenage Sawyer's arms, but he shook his head after the image popped into his head. There was no reason to think of things like that. He missed out on that. And he couldn't change that. He couldn't stop a little of the sadness wash over him from time to time, the more time he spent with his family, wishing that he wasn't just now getting to know them.

"Hi Brian. Everything go ok today?" Sawyer asked as he walked in, with Gus still in his arms. Brian reached out and pulled his suitcase in.

"Pretty well. Glad you could make it." Brian said as he shut the door, and led the way towards the kitchen.

"Well I had to come. Grandpa wants to see if grandma's gonna get in any trouble." Sawyer joked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I heard that you..." Teresa trailed off, wanting to cuss, but not in front of Gus.

"What did you wanna say honey?" Sawyer joked. She smiled.

"I'll just tell you later. But know that I'm thinking it, and it's really not nice." Teresa smiled. Sawyer made his way around the table, kissing and hugging everyone, before he sat down with Gus next to him.

"Are you hungry?" Genevieve asked.

"For your cooking? Always." Sawyer said.

"Are you going back to grandma's house to sleep?" Gus asked Sawyer.

"Actually Gus, grandpa is gonna stay here." Brian said. Justin looked over and smiled at him. Brian started thinking about the night before.

"_Hey Teresa just texted me and said Sawyer was flying in tomorrow a few days early. He was orginally gonna come next week for Gus' grandparents day.." Justin said as he walked into the bedroom and sat down on their bed. Brian had been sitting on it with his legs stretched out, working on his MacBook on a new account. Justin leaned over and looked at it. "That looks nice so far." Justin said. Brian nodded._

"_Yeah well what can I say? Brown Athletics love everything I come up with. It's like taking candy from a baby." Brian said, making Justin snort._

"_You don't need anyone boosting your ego. You do that all by yourself." Justin laughed. Brian smiled at him._

"_But honey, I love when you boost my ego." Brian joked. Justin just laughed at him._

"_So I have a question." Justin told him. Brian looked over at him, waiting for Justin to ask. "Well...can we ask Sawyer to stay here? He's always stayed with Teresa and her parents when he's visited, but we have a big house now, with guest rooms. And Gus would love having him right across the street." Justin asked him. Brian looked back at his MacBook._

"_That's fine. Gus would love it." Brian agreed._

"_But would you?" Justin asked. Brian looked over and smiled._

"_Yeah. It'll be nice. Go ahead and call him." Brian said, turning back to his computer again and started typing. Justin leaned forward and started kissing his neck._

"_It would mean a lot more coming from you." Justin told him. Brian turned his head and chuckled._

"_Are you setting me up for some amazing father son moment?" Brian asked. Justin smiled and shrugged his shoulders_

"_You may not think these things are big deals, but they are. The more time you spend with him, the closer you'll get. And I really like spending time with him. Besides, he's the only dad we're going to have, since mine hates the fact that I breathe the same air as him. At least we have my mom, Teresa and Debbie." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the overly huge headboard._

"_Leave it to queers to not have two normal moms and two normal dads. We have three moms and one dad." Brian chuckled._

"_I like how nothing about us is normal. I never did like normal and predictable." Justin said. Brian nodded his head. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before Justin spoke again. "But I do love the fact that Sawyer likes to take time off to come and see you. I think it's awesome that he wants to be here for a few days while we go to court. It's amazing having such a big support system like your family." Justin said._

"_Who knew anyone related to me could be nice and loving." Brian joked._

"_You are loving. You just don't like to admit it. You care a lot about your family." Justin said. Brian knew he didn't mean the family he was related to, that he was talking about his family with Gus, Michael, Lindsay and Debbie and the rest of their gang. "And you're loving having all these different relatives pop up all over. You even don't have to admit that you like some of the attention. Even if all the love makes you uncomfortable." Justin joked as he pinched Brian's cheek. Brian rolled his eyes and shoved his hand off._

"_Stop it you lesbionic twat." Brian grumbled. It just made Justin laugh, and he handed him Brian's Iphone._

"_Call him." Justin said. Brian rolled his eye and grabbed the phone. He didn't completely listen to Justin. He just texted him._

_**If you want, you can stay at our house while you here. Gus would love it.**_

_He showed the text for Justin's approval, who rolled his eyes and nodded his head, chuckling at him. He got under the covers and grabbed his Ipad and started playing around. A few minutes later Brian's phone beeped and he picked it up to read it._

_**I would love it to. Thank you!**_

_Sawyer wrote back._

The stupid things Justin and Gus made him do. He was a sucker to do anything for for both of them. "Can I sleep here to?" Gus asked. Brian and Justin laughed as each of them remembered just last week, when Gus got to sleep over for the first time.

_Justin had made the three of them dinner, and they had sat in the family room watching 'Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2' on their T.V. Brian laughed every time Justin's stomach would grumble, because the movie was just making him hungrier. Gus was so excited that he was finally going to be sleeping in his Rage bedroom for the first time. When it was time for bed, they let Gus know that he could come into their room if he woke up, and they were right down the hall. _

_Mel and Lindsay let them know that he woke up a lot in the middle of the night. Either he wanted a drink of water, had a bad dream, or just woke up and wanted to sleep with them. So they said goodnight to Gus, and walked back downstairs. Justin cleaned up a bit, while Brian worked on a campaign for awhile. Justin ended up going to bed first, but Brian came up there soon after him and was getting undressed and went to pull of his underwear, when Justin stopped him. "No you have to leave them on." Justin laughed._

"_Why? I never sleep with clothes on." Brian asked. Justin rolled his eyes._

"_Because Gus is here. What if he wakes up and comes in here?" Justin asked. Brian forgot about that. He rolled his eyes and pulled them back up and got into bed. It was weird to be going to bed with clothes on. It was very rare that they did this. But Justin was right. Around 2:00 in the morning, Gus had woken up and came crying into their room, shaking Brian awake._

"_Daddy." Gus cried softly. Brian shook his head to wake up._

"_Are you ok?" Brian asked. But Gus shook his head._

"_I had a bad dream. Can I sleep here with you and daddy?" Gus asked. Brian cleared his throat and started sitting up._

"_Sure you can Sonny Boy. Come on." Brian said as she helped pulled Gus up to his bed and laid in between him and Justin. He got him under the covers, when Justin rolled over and opened his eyes._

"_Hey Gus." Justin said tiredly._

"_Hi daddy. Did you have a bad dream to?" Gus asked. Justin shook his head._

"_No I didn't. I had a really good dream. You ok?" Justin asked, trying to find a comfortable spot. Whenever he turned over, he usually draped himself on Brian's body. But with Gus in the middle, that wasn't an option._

"_I dreamed there was this giant spider with blood dripping out of his mouth, and he grabbed me and was flying me away from my house." Gus whispered. Justin opened his eyes, shocked, then moved his eyes to look at Brian behind Gus' head. Brian leaned over and kissed the top of Gus' forehead._

"_It was only a dream. It wasn't real." Brian whispered to him. Gus was facing away from Brian, but he held his hand. Justin rubbed his arm up and down._

"_Yeah don't worry about that Gussy. It was only a dream. You're safe now kiddo." Justin told him. Gus squeezed Brian's hand tightly and pulled his arm closer to him, while he slid closer to Justin. Brian and Justin just stared at each other. This was the first time Gus had ever slept over, and was totally content that he felt safe enough to sleep in between them. They each kissed his forehead as he fell asleep. Justin smiled at Brian as he settled himself down to snuggle up behind Gus, and with Justin's arm draped over his arm, and Gus' body. "I could definitely get used to this. I like being a dad. And I love hearing him say that." Justin said. Brian smiled at him, and wondered when Justin would finally ask him if they could have their own baby._

Brian shook his head, trying to escape the memory. Not the fact that Gus slept in their bed. Because that was actually cute. It was one of those moments that he never knew he enjoyed, until it happened. Comforting his son after a bad dream. It made him feel like a real father. "Of course you can sleep here again. It's your house to." Justin told him, and then smiled at Brian.

"Absolutely Sonny boy. As long as it's ok with your mommies." Brian said, pretending to be grown up about that, but then rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can. You just gotta make sure he's ready for school. I can pick him up-" Lindsay went to say, but Brian shook his head.

"We have time in the morning to drop him off at school." Brian told her.

"Oh so you can yell at the secretary again." Melanie said, and chuckled.

"Hey that bitch started it." Brian told her. Lindsay gasped and covered her face, while Molly laughed.

"Mommy he said a bad word." Gus told Lindsay.

"Sweetie I know. Daddy can't help himself." Lindsay said, glaring at Brian.

"Daddy Justin is just going to have to spank me again won't you Sunshine?" Brian joked, playing with that back Justin's neck. He shoved his hand away and groaned into his own hands. Molly laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. I forgot the 12 year old was sitting at the table." Brian groaned. Molly's mouth dropped.

"I'm not 12 years old. I'm 15 years old. And I'm not stupid. I know what you two do behind closed doors." Molly said. Jennifer gasped while Justin groaned louder.

"Molly." Jen hissed. Teresa burst out laughing and wrapped her arm around Justin's shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head.

"Oh she's fine. Like she said, she's 15, not stupid. Give the girl some credit." Teresa said, smiling at Molly. She leaned forward and smacked Brian's shoulder. "What's the matter with you? Do you make it your personal mission to embarrass your fiance?" Teresa asked.

"Yes." Brian, Justin, Lindsay and Melanie all said at once. After they ate dinner, Justin's family went home, and Teresa took her parents home, and Mel and Lindsay walked across the street. It was just Brian, Justin, Gus and Sawyer.

"Daddy can we watch the meatballs again?" Gus asked Justin. Justin's eyes lit up.

"Yeah of course. It's still in the Blue-Ray player." Justin said. Brian laughed.

"Great. Now Sunshine's gonna be hungry again." Brian said, and then looked over at Sawyer. "It's a cartoon with all this food that's turned into animals, and he practically drools through the whole movie." Brian laughed. Justin hit his shoulder.

"Come on Gus. Let's go get ready for bed, and daddy will get the movie ready." Justin said as he took Gus' hand and led him upstairs. Brian laughed and got the movie ready, and sat down on one end of the couch, while Sawyer sat on the other end.

"So how'd it really go today?" Sawyer asked. Brian let out a deep breath.

"Justin hates seeing his father. But deep down, he wishes his father would say he's sorry and accept him. He misses having a dad. He would forgive him if Craig asked him to. It would take awhile, for Justin to trust him again. But he would eventually." Brian said, scrubbing his own face.

"He looks like he's doing ok." Sawyer said as Brian nodded his head.

"He's not gonna let Craig get the best of him anymore. He's gonna be strong, and keep moving on with his life. He's going to enjoy what he has." Brian said, making Sawyer nod.

"That's how I've gotten through most of my life. Be happy with what you have, and hope some day I get back what I lost along the way." Sawyer said. Brian looked at him then. He knew what he was talking about. He meant, that he lost Brian as a baby.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Justin loved having Gus stay over again, and having Sawyer stay. He felt more adult when Gus was around. Even if he was sitting on the floor playing a game with him and acting silly, he still felt like an adult, because he was caring for his son. It made it feel more real. His family. And he was all smiles the next day helping Gus get ready for school. He loved making him breakfast, and packing his lunch, and having Brian drive them over to his school. Of course, Brian drove Justin's SUV. It was that whole dominate side of Brian. He needed to be in control. But Justin didn't mind that. He loved who Brian was. And he wouldn't change him for anything.

Gus loved having both his dads, and his grandfather walk him into his class. He showed Sawyer his cubby, and where he sat. "Come to fight with a teacher?" Lucy asked as she walked up to Brian and Justin. Justin laughed.

"He's on his best behavior this morning." Justin told her, and he patted Brian's chest lovingly. Brian rolled his eyes, making Lucy chuckle. Sawyer kissed her cheek.

"You boys look so nice all dressed up." Lucy said. As she brushed a piece of lint off of Justin's shoulders.

"Wait till you see Sunshine in his tux. He's going to be the prettiest bride ever." Brian joked in a funny voice, and pinched Justin's cheeks. Justin smacked his hands away.

"Stop calling me the bride." Justin told him. Brian hit him back, laughing.

"Alright children. How about I get you two out of here before the children stop copying you." Sawyer said, standing in the middle of them and pushing Brian towards the door. Both Justin and Brian laughed. Gus hugged and kissed them all goodbye, and they left to go pick up Teresa, and then drove to the court house.

"So how was your all boys slumber party last night?" Teresa asked from the backseat. Justin chuckled at the way she said party. She pronounced it pah-te.

"It was great. We stayed up and did each others hair. Then we talked about the cutest boys at our school. Then we had a pillow fight. And Sunshine wore the cutest pink footsie pajamas." Brian said in a girl voice, and pinched Justin's cheeks. He smacked him away.

"Why are you constantly calling me a girl you asshole?" Justin asked, smacking his shoulder

"But your just so cute." Brian mocked as he tried to pinch his cheeks again.

"And will you stop pinching my cheeks." Justin told him, slapping his hands again and trying to shove them away.

"Well bend over so I can pinch the other one's."

"Ok Debbie." Justin said, smacking his hand away again.

"What is with the two of you lately? You both act like a couple of kids." Sawyer joked.

"Will you watch the road?" Justin demanded.

"Look daddy no hands." Brian joked, taking his hands off the wheel. Teresa just giggled at them as Justin rolled his eyes. It wasn't long before they arrived at the courthouse. Brian was trying to keep Justin calm all morning, that was the reasoning for his joking with Justin all morning. He wasn't afraid to talk. Craig could throw out whatever he wanted, and Brian wasn't fazed by any of it. He wouldn't admit that he was a bit worried about when they started talking about the fact that he was in a relationship with Justin when he was only 17. But he wasn't worried for himself, but for Jennifer. He didn't want anything to go wrong for her and Molly's sake. But it was Justin that was worried. He kept his arm around his shoulders while they waited in a room.

"You're gonna be fine baby." Melanie told Justin and kissed his cheek.

"I just still don't get why any of this has to be brought up. Molly's not living with me and Brian." Justin said, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"We all know that. But your father is throwing anything he can out to discredit your mother. He's grasping at straws. It didn't go well for him yesterday. Craig's lawyer tried to rattle your mom and Tucker yesterday, and it didn't work. And it's not going to work today. But this time tomorrow, we'll be all done with this, and Molly will be going home with your mother, where she belongs. If the judge is really annoyed, he'll make his decision today." Melanie said, smiling at him.

"Thank you." Justin said. Molly opened the door and came back in from getting a drink.

"Did you know Lori came back with the baby?" Molly asked her mom as she walked in. Jennifer shook her head.

"She brought her baby to the courthouse?" Brian asked, thinking that was incredibly stupid.

"I thought you said Lori left him." Justin said to Molly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought she did to. She took Lilly back home with her. She looks miserable out there." Molly told them. Justin couldn't agree more. When he saw the younger woman who his father married, she looked miserable and angry about being there. It was the first time Justin had seen his half sister.

"She has your eyes." Brian whispered. Justin nodded sadly as they sat down.

"It's weird to think that I have another sister who I'll never know." Justin said. Brian squeezed his shoulder. Brian didn't tell Justin about what he and Melanie talked about the night before. Craig was out for blood, and with the day before not going his way, he was determined to bring Jennifer down, by using Justin and Brian. He was prepared for Craig's wrath. He wasn't so sure if Justin was. Brian was actually called first. He kissed Justin's cheek before he left. He wanted to look over and smile at Craig, but Melanie had warned him not to. The judge would be watching, and he would see that as antagonistic. He wouldn't do that, for Justin and his families sake. Craig's lawyer went after him first.

"How old were you when you met Mr. Taylor?" he asked. Melanie stood up and smiled.

"I have to interrupt. In light of their upcoming wedding, Justin has actually legally changed his name. I have the paperwork right here your honor." Melanie said holding it up. The judge nodded and she walked over and handed it to him, and turned and walked back to her seat, smiling.

"Note that Justin Craig Taylor, will now be called Justin Taylor Kinney." the judge said. Brian kept the smile off his face, but he did look at Craig. Craig's eyes widened, and his face turned red.

"You gotta be freaken kidding me." Craig roared.

"Mr. Thompson, I suggest you keep your client under control. I will not have him turning this courtroom into another wrestling ring." the judge said. His lawyer whispered in his ear, and stood back up to talk to Brian. He glanced over quickly to see Justin. He was sandwiched in between Sawyer and Teresa. Sawyer was glaring at Craig, begging him to look over at Justin, protecting him. He noticed that Debbie had just walked in with Carl, to sit behind Justin, with Michael, Ben, Emmett and Ted. Daphne was sitting next to Teresa with Tucker on her other side.

"Mr. Kinney. How old were you when you met Justin...Kinney?" Thompson asked. Brian smiled.

"I was 29."

"And how old was Justin?"

"17."

"And you knew this the night that you brought him back to your loft and had sexual intercourse with him?" Thompson asked. Melanie stood straight up.

"Objection your honor. Both Brian and Justin's private life is just that. He has no right asking what they do behind closed doors, just because of their homosexual lifestyle." Mel said.

"Your honor, this is just the very beginning in my questioning to show that both Brian and Justin Kinney are a bad influence for Justin's younger sister, and that Brian Kinney hasn't even been following the law. There is a point to this very important question." Thompson said.

"Sustained. Figure out how to ask it a different way." the judge said, taking hid glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Justin Kinney, then Justin Taylor, was only 17 years old when you started a physical relationship with him?" Thompson grouched out.

"Yes."

"And you continued to see him, even though it was against the law?" he asked.

"Yes." Brian told him, staring straight at him. Not backing down. Thompson nodded.

"And you gave Justin Taylor illegal drugs." Thompson said.

"I never gave Justin any drugs." Brian said, looking at Mel. He hadn't expected that question.

"But you used to smoke and do drugs in Justin's bedroom while Molly was right down the hall." Thompson said. Brian shook his head.

"No I never did that. I was only in Jennifer and Craig's house one time. I never went upstairs while I was there. I walked through the front of the house to sit in the living room, and left shortly after I got there. I never did any type of drugs while I was in that house." Brian told him.

"But you have done, and do currently do illegal drugs." Thompson sad. Mel shot up again.

"Objection your honor. Whether or not Mr. Kinney has in the past done illegal drugs, it has nothing to do with this case. This is about whether Molly Taylor is safer with her mother or father. It has nothing to do with Brian Kinney's supposed drug use." Mel said.

"Sustained. It has not been proven that Mr. Kinney has done illegal drugs with or near Molly Taylor." the judge said. Brian stared straight faced at Mr. Thompson. He was starting to sweat.

"Mr. Kinney. Did you, or did you not, continue to have a physical relationship with Justin Taylor..Kinney, even after you learned the fact that he was 17 years old?" he asked. Melanie shot up again.

"Your honor. He has already asked Brian Kinney that question. Brian continued to have a relationship with Justin. They're getting married." Melanie said.

"Is there a point to asking Mr. Kinney these questions?" the judge asked. Brian wanted to laugh.

"Yes there is. I'm trying to establish that Mr. Kinney isn't a good influence to have around someone as young as Molly Taylor." Thompson said, looking back at Brian. "Even though it was illegal. You could go to jail. You continued to have a relationship with a minor?" he asked. Brian took a deep breath.

"According to the law, it was illegal. But, if you knew him, or me...you would know that he wasn't just some kid who walked into my life. I'm marrying that 17 year old kid, so I must feel more for him, then sex." Brian said. Thompson went to go speak, but Brian kept talking. "So you can condemn me all you want for having any type of relationship with him for those few months when he was 17, because I'm already being condemned because I'm gay. That's why Craig Taylor doesn't want me near Molly, because his own son chose me instead of a woman." Brian said. Thompson was stunned. Melanie just sat back, and covered her mouth. Brian made a face. "Yes I continued to see Justin. Any other questions?" Brian asked. Thompson shook his head and sat down. Mel smiled and stood up.

"Mr. Kinney. How many times were you at Craig Taylor's house?" Melanie asked.

"Only once."

"And can you explain why you went there?" Melanie asked.

"Craig kicked Justin out of his house. Justin had no where to go, so I went to school to pick him up, and I drove him home. I tried to talk to his parents. I wanted them to let Justin come back. Well, not them. Jennifer never wanted Justin to leave. I was trying to convince Craig to let his son come back home."

"Was Molly there?" Melanie asked.

"No she wasn't. Justin asked Jennifer when he first came home, if Molly was there. But Jennifer said she was at her friends house." Brian said.

"Do you remember the first time you met Molly?"

"It was after Justin started college, and his parents got a divorce. He moved in with me, and I was driving him back to his moms house for dinner. Jennifer invited me in to stay, but I didn't stay long. And Molly was sitting in the living room watching a movie."

"So almost a year after you met Justin did you meet his sister." Mel asked. Brian nodded.

"Yes."

"And you were only in Craig Taylor's house once? You never dropped off, or picked Justin up there any other time?"

"No I never did."

"So how is that you were able to sneak into his bedroom at night, and bring pot and smoke it in Justin's room?" Melanie asked. Then she turned to Craig, and back to the judge. "Your honor, if he's only been there one time, how was any of that able to happen? Molly Taylor herself has wrote down that the meeting in Jennifer Taylor's town home was the first night she met Brian also. Seems strange doesn't it?" Mel asked. Brian glanced at Justin, and he was smiling. "Can you tell me about Justin's college tuition?" Mel asked. Brian nodded his head.

"Craig paid for the first quarter. He wanted Justin to go to Dartmouth, but Justin wanted to go to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Art. So Craig refused to pay it. So, I went to Justin and told him I would pay for it." Brian told her. Melanie nodded.

"You also told Jennifer something recently about Molly's own college tuition. What did you say to her?" Mel asked.

"Well, if she gets sole custody of Molly, there's no way Craig's gonna pay for her to go to college. Or if Molly disappoints Craig in anyway he won't pay for her. But I told Jennifer not to worry. That I would take care of Molly's college education. There's no reason that she can't go to college, either of Jennifer Taylor's kids, just because their father is a..." Brian trailed off as Melanie glared at him to watch his mouth. "Because Craig Taylor won't pay."

"Objection your honor. Craig Taylor loves Molly, and loves Justin. He was paying for Justin to go to college, but it was Justin who refused to take his money." Thompson said. Brian watched as Justin's mouth dropped.

"Your honor, I can go to P.I.F.A and have them come down here and swear that Craig Taylor was the one who refused to pay, because some of the counselors spoke with Mr. Taylor. But this isn't even about college money. I am trying to point out, that this terrible influence, Brian Kinney, took care of Justin. He made sure he got through college, and he's going to make sure Molly gets through college also. Brian Kinney put a roof over Justin's head, and paid his way through college. Two things that a parent is supposed to do." Melanie said.

"Overruled." the judge said. Brian smiled.

"Mr. Kinney, you also paid for Justin's bail, when his father had him arrested a couple of years back? Correct? Can you explain what happened?" Melanie asked. Brian's eyes widened a little and he looked at Jennifer. She just smiled. That was their secret. No one knew about that. And honestly, he had even forgotten. Brian cleared his throat.

"Justin was protesting outside of Craig Taylor's store. He had gone to his father to try and reason with him when Proposition 14 was going on. Craig yelled that gay people were an abomination. So Justin protested outside. And Craig had him arrested. The officer even tried to reason with Craig because it was his son. But he said arrest him. Jennifer called me, because she didn't have enough to bail him out. And I wrote her a check and dropped it off to her for the whole amount." Brian said. Melanie nodded.

"Another thing you had to pay for, because of Justin's father." Melanie said. Brian nodded his head. "Mr. Kinney, do you get along with Molly?"

"Yes. She's a great kid. She's easy to get along with."

"Do you flirt with her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a girl." Brian said, causing a few people to laugh. Brian rolled his eyes. "And because she's 15 years old. And because she's my fiance's sister. Little sister." Brian said. Melanie laughed.

"How do you feel about Jennifer Taylor? Just in general, what do you think of her?" Mel asked. Brian took a deep breath.

"I think she is one of the most loving, and caring mothers I've ever met. People...find me intimidating. But not her. She came right up to me, in my face, and told me where to go, and how to get there. She laid down the law. She was never afraid to stand up to me. After Justin was bashed in the head...she didn't want me to see him anymore...but she came to me and asked me to help him. She isn't afraid to ask for something she didn't want. Because she was standing up for her son, and would jump in front of a bullet for him. It was hard on her at first when Justin came out and said he was gay. But she jumped right into his world, head first, without a helmet. She loves him. She didn't care if he was gay. She still doesn't. She raised two amazing kids. Who are strong, and loving and caring. Despite their father. She's one of the best moms out there." Brian rambled. He scratched the back of his head. Melanie smiled at him.

"No further questions." Mel said proudly and walked back to her seat.

"We'll take a 10 minute recess." the judge said. Brian walked back awkwardly to his seat, and Jennifer jumped up to hug Brian.

"I love you to ya know." Jennifer whispered as she pulled back. She wiped away a tear. He just fidgeted around.

"Yeah well I had to make it sound good. Couldn't say how you just dumped his fucking underwear on my desk." Brain grumbled, making his group chuckle. Craig glared at them the whole way out. Justin smiled and him and leaned up and hugged him.

"That lawyer's an ass. How'd he pass the fucking bar?" Debbie asked. Everyone started talking and Brian looked down at Justin.

"You ok?" he asked quietly. Justin nodded.

"I hope that goes smoothly like it did for you. My father's lawyer is an idiot. He couldn't get a word in edgewise with Melanie." Justin joked.

"Did you see his face when she told everyone your name changed?" Brian asked. Justin shook his head.

"I'm not looking at him. Not even when I'm up there. I think I'll freak out if I do." Justin answered honestly, looking sad.

"Well, the color drained from his face. And then it turned bright red. It was a huge slap in the face Sunshine." Brian joked.

"You never told me you bailed me out." Justin said. Brian shrugged his shoulders "I thought we told each other everything." Justin said. Brian chuckled.

"So sue me. I actually forgot I did that. It wasn't a big deal to me." Brian said. Justin smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you." Justin said, smiling at him. He kept his arm around Justin until everyone came back in. he squeezed the back of Justin's neck to relax him. "Maybe it is just a good idea to not look at him." Brian whispered. Justin looked at him. "Just look at Melanie. Or me. Just don't look over at your father. He's not worth it." Brian said. Justin nodded sadly. He felt Justin tense as they called his name, and he squeezed his shoulder.

"Go get em Sunshine." Debbie said. He smiled at her as he stood up, and Brian squeezed his hand tightly. He smiled up at Justin and he walked up and sat down. Thompson stood in front of him.

"Justin, who taught you how to ride your first bike?" Thompson asked. Melanie turned her head to Jennifer and rolled her eyes. Molly snorted. She was sitting in between Daphne and Tucker.

"All hail the man who taught us how to ride our bikes. It's only because mom made us nervous that she didn't." Molly said. Jennifer turned to glare at Molly, but Brian chuckled.

"I taught him how." Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

"My best friend, Daphne Chanders." Justin said. Thompson stopped, and looked back at Craig. Thompson went to keep talking, but Justin went on. "I learned how to ride a bike after Daphne learned how. I was jealous, so she grabbed her bike and tried to hold me up, but couldn't because we were only 5 years old. So I kinda just had to hold myself up or she was gonna tip me over. But she's the one who taught me...I tried to tell my dad I knew how, but he didn't listen to me. He took my training wheels off, and he pushed me, and I just rode my bike. He thought he taught me, but he didn't." Justin said. Brian covered his face with his hand and started chuckling. He could hear Emmett behind him doing the same thing, and knew that Debbie hit Emmett, right before she hit Brian in the head.

"Well. Who taught you how to tie your shoe laces?" Thompson asked.

"My mother." Justin said, giving Thompson a strange look. "She had more patience for things like that. The only thing I can even remember my father teaching me was how to shave. And even then I kinda already knew how to." Justin said. Thompson went back over to his table and moved around a few papers. Justin looked over at Melanie. She must have mouthed something to him, because he nodded and smiled. He looked over to Brian, who was still covering his mouth because he was trying not to laugh again.

"Would you say Justin, that you lived a rather privileged life?" Thompson asked. Justin sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"My father's business was pretty profitable. We lived on the higher society end. I got to go on vacations every summer. I attended a very good school. We lived in a wealthy neighborhood. We belonged to a very popular Country Club. I pretty much got anything I asked for, within reason. We didn't struggle for anything that cost money." Justin said. Mel turned and smirked at Brian. To Brian, that sounded like Thompson got what he wanted. It proved that Craig provided very well for his family. But to Melanie, it meant something more. Brian didn't know what yet.

"And you had a good life didn't you? One that your father provided for." Thompson said.

"My dad worked a lot. So it was just me, my mom and Molly 90% of time. My mom is the one who helped me with my homework. She's the one who kept on me about my school work. Made sure I never struggled with anything. And when I was, she's the one who got me a tutor. She knew whenever I had a test. She's the one who made sure I did my chores. She's the one who taught me how to be a human being. She drove me everywhere, cooked, cleaned. She's the one who provided for me. He just gave us the money to do it." Justin said.

"You go boy." Emmett whispered.

"But without your father-"

"He financially supported us. But he was grumpy and moody when he was around. We liked when he wasn't there. He never stayed around for our birthday parties, because all the little kids gave him a headache. My mother is the one who raised us. She's the one who got me accepted into Dartmouth. She's the person who made me who I am. My father had nothing to do with that. If he raised me, I'd be a bigoted, violent drunk." Justin said. The judge tapped his hammer.

"Mr. Kinney!" the judge warned.

"Sorry." Justin mumbled. Brian smiled brightly.

"That's so weird to hear him say Mr. Kinney, and he's not talking to Brian." Emmett whispered to Debbie. Brian turned his head and chuckled.

"Is that why you used to sneak a man into your bedroom? Because you were angry at your father?" Thompson asked.

"OBJECTION!" Melanie screamed. Justin went to say something, but Melanie's glare told him not to. "Jennifer and Molly Taylor, and Brian and Justin Kinney have already stated that Brian was only at the Taylor's house one time. And it has nothing to do with who Molly Taylor should live with." Mel said.

"Sustained." the judge said. Melanie smiled and Justin. Brian could tell by his fidgeting that he wanted to get down already. He hated being up there.

"You're father paid for your college education. Did he not?" Thompson asked.

"He started to. He wanted me to go to Dartmouth. He thought if I went there, I would be more of a man and be straight. But I wanted to be an artist and go to the Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Art. And I wanted to remain gay. So he refused to help me. Even after I went and showed him my work. And I begged him. I tried to repair our relationship. But he didn't want that. The only reason he paid for it in the beginning, was because he was already fighting with my mother about my medical bills after I was bashed. She was paying for it, and he wouldn't help her. And I think at that point he still had a heart somewhere, and felt bad that I was in the hospital. And maybe he thought I would wise up." Justin said.

"Your father tells quite a different story. He says he tried to pay for you education, but you refused-"

"That's a lie!" Justin interrupted. Justin shook his head. "He refused to pay for it. Brian's the one who stepped up and paid for my college education. Because he believed in me. He believed I could be a real artist. And it paid off, seeing as how the most expensive painting I've sold was 43,000 dollars." Justin said. Mel smiled at him. "And what does that have to do with Molly?" Justin demanded. Thompson shook his head, and read some more notes.

"You use foul language in front of Molly. Both you and Brian. Don't you? Even though your parents repeatedly asked you to stop." Thompson asked.

"I used to when I was a teenager. What kid doesn't cuss? I was told not to, so that made me want to do it even more. But I'm an adult now, and realize that every other word doesn't have to some obscenity" Justin answered. Brian could tell Justin was getting heated. Getting frustrated. He just hoped he kept his cool long enough for Melanie to talk.

"And you used drugs while you lived in your parents house? With Molly there?"

"No I never did. I was afraid of getting caught. The only thing I ever did was smoke pot, and I NEVER did that in my house. My mom would smell that and I'd never see the light of day." Justin answered.

"Come on. What teenager doesn't do drugs at their own house?" Thompson asked arrogantly.

"Like I said. My mother would have smelled it on me. She would have known I was high, and I never took that chance. And I never gave anything to Molly either, if you want to ask that next." Justin ground out.

"But you used to sneak Brian into your house at night didn't you." Thompson said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Justin shook his head.

"Neither Brian or I are that stupid. Why would I try and sneak Brian into my house, when he has his own? That's just looking for trouble. And I was trying to hide the fact that I was guy. Sneaking a guy in would have brought that secret wide out in the open. And then when my dad did find out, I barely stayed in my house because all he did was yell at me." Justin answered. Melanie stood up.

"Your honor. Nothing that he is asking Mr. Kinney has anything to do with this custody suit." Melanie said. The judge nodded.

"Are you about done?" the judge asked.

"Just a few more questions your honor. Isn't it true Mr. Kinney, that you tease your little sister? Calling her a lesbian. Making her cry when she says she's not gay." Thompson said. Brian saw Justin's eyes widen. He knew he was going to blow up. Justin sat there for a moment, just breathing. Then started talking.

"I'm homosexual. I'm gay. Why the hell would I ever make fun of her and call her a lesbian? I take it very offensively when anyone calls a person gay or lesbian, and means it in a derogatory way. I tease Molly because she's my sister, but never to hurt her feelings. I don't tease her to make her cry. It makes us laugh. It makes her hit me because I call her a brat or annoying. She likes boys. They're plastered all over her wall. But if she were to ever come to me and say she was a lesbian, I would never make fun of her. I'd be there to support her because I know what it's like being gay. I would be sensitive to that. But I would never call her a lesbian and make her cry because she says she isn't one. I'm not cruel like that. She's my sister and I love her." Justin ground out. Justin stared at Thompson for a moment.

"No further questions your honor." Thompson said and plopped down in his seat. Melanie stood up and walked closer to Justin.

"Breathe." she mouthed. Justin nodded his head. "You know, not to keep going with all this nonsense about money for your college education...but what did you do when Brian first offered to pay for it?" Melanie asked. Brian could tell that Justin was still seething.

"I refused it...I told him I would figure it out myself...I got a job to try and pay for it. But I was working all the time, and sleeping through my classes. So I made a deal with Brian. It would just be a loan. We put it in writing, and I would pay him back, plus interest." Justin said. Mel nodded.

"Now you two broke up for awhile. You didn't want to accept Brian's money, and that's when you went to your father in your second year. Trying to make him understand. That's when he refused right?" Mel asked.

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"I found out it was already paid for. The whole year...it was Brian. He refused to not pay for it because I deserved to go, and we made a deal and wanted to stick by it." Justin said. Mel nodded again.

"Well, I don't think people who are cruel and want to corrupt a 15 year old girl do things like that. But let's skip ahead then. Has your father ever hit you?" Melanie asked. Justin took a deep breath.

"Yeah. A few times."

"And has he ever hit Brian?"

"Yes. He came up behind him and punched him, and then started kicking him."

"But that wasn't the first time he was violent with Brian was it?"

"No. He slammed into his car from behind. Gave Brian a concussion and totaled his jeep."

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR. HE'S LYING!" Thompson yelled. Melanie spun around.

"My client is lying? All Craig Taylor has been doing is lying. All of these things that he's been spouting off are lies. I'm trying to prove right now that Craig Taylor has a violent history." Melanie said.

"Overruled." the judge said. Mel turned back to Justin.

"And then he hit you right here a few months ago in this very courtroom."

"Objection. My client was provoked." Thompson said.

"Overruled!" the judge said.

"Yes he did."

"And when he hit you, you slammed into Brian, and then Brian and you both slammed into me, causing three people to go to the hospital." Mel said. Justin nodded his head. "And Craig was drunk a lot correct? He was even drunk the night that Molly Taylor snuck out of her house." Melanie said.

"Yes he was. And another night he went to my mothers house drunk after Molly told him she wanted to live with my mom. Then he came to my loft drunk."

"Objection your honor. That was also the night that a Teresa Marrazzo punched Mr. Taylor in the face, breaking his nose."

"Wish I broke more then just his fucking nose." Teresa mumbled.

"That is true your honor. But in her defense, she was provoked by a belligerent, violent drunk calling her a whore right in her face." Melanie said.

"Overruled." the judge said. Brian couldn't believe how well Melanie was doing. She couldn't fail even if she tried. The fates or whatever were totally on their side.

"Why did your parents get divorced?" Melanie asked. Justin took a deep breath.

"Well. There are two different versions to that story. My mothers, and mine, is that it was a long time coming. My dad was hard to get along with. And he cheated on her. And how he treated me when I said I was gay was the last straw with my mother. Especially after he attacked me and Brian. But if you ask my father, he says it was my fault." Justin said, looking back down.

"Justin...when you were bashed in the head on your prom night...you were in a coma for a few days. And you stayed in the hospital for over a month...did your father ever visit you?" Melanie asked. Justin took a deep breath, and the hurt was written all over Justin's face.

"No." Justin said sadly. Brian glared over at Craig. He couldn't visit his son after he almost died? But was he any better? He only visited at night, when Justin was asleep. He shook his head. He at least went, and knew every single thing that ever was done for him.

"Did he call you?" she asked. Justin shook his head and looked down.

"No he didn't."

"Why not?" Mel asked. Justin looked up and straight at his father. Justin was done.

"Because I was nothing but a faggot who my father wanted nothing to do with." Justin said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Nothing further your honor. And I ask that we take another recess." Melanie asked. The judge granted that, and as soon as Justin stood up she grabbed him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, not letting him see his father. "Come on." she said hurrying him out of there, with Brian and everyone else right behind. Melanie directed him back to the room again. When he was in he turned and Brian hugged him.

"You did good Sunshine. You did really good." Brian told him. Justin let out a sob as he squeezed Brian tightly. Jennifer came right in after them.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." Jennifer said as she shut the door. Brian just rubbed his hands up and down Justin's back.

"He's not worth it Sunshine. You know what you have to do. Have a better life then he does. And I already told you how you do that. You'll show him that your not some stupid faggot. You'll show him your a million times better then him. He'll regret the day he lost you. You're to good for him. He doesn't deserve you as a son." Brian told him. Melanie looked at them with stunned eyes. Never had she heard Brian be so kind.

"I want this to fucking be over with. I want him out of my life, and I don't ever want to see him again. I'm done." Justin cried into Brian's chest.

"Well you did great out there sweetie. I just need you to hold tight a little bit longer. Once Jennifer and Craig get up there, it will all be up to Molly, and then we're done. I don't see the judge dragging this out at all. He wants nothing to do with Craig." Melanie said.

"He's a fucking asshole." Jennifer blurted out. Brian turned his head to look at her, and Justin picked his head up and looked at her. "Well we all know he is. I hate him for what he's done to my kids." Jennifer said, shaking her head and covering her mouth. Justin went over and hugged her. They ended up going back in, and it was Jennifer's turn again. Thompson tried to get her to admit to allowing Brian to sneak into their home. That she allowed him to have a physical relationship with Brian. He then tried to get her to admit, or trick her into admitting that she let Tucker hit on and flirt with Molly, and that he would walk in on her naked. But Mel again, never let him get to far. When she questioned Jennifer, she put her back into the good light. After that, the judge said he would go to lunch, and then listen to Craig, and Molly once more.

They all decided to go to lunch at a restaurant next door. Justin remained pretty quiet, and Brian just kept a hand on the back of his neck. "You ok Sunshine?" Brian asked quietly, while everyone was talking. Justin nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Justin said sadly. Brian just looked at him. "I'll be ok. Eventually. One day it's gotta stop hurting that your dad wishes you were dead right." Justin said. Brian kissed his forehead.

"Fuck him." Brian said. Justin half smiled.

"I know." Justin said. After lunch, Craig got up on the stand, and Melanie started out with a list of lies that he had said.

"These are the lies that you have reported, under oath. And these, are not what I'm going to focus on." Melanie said as she crumbled the piece of paper, and threw it on her desk. "We've already established the real stories, and on that piece of paper was your version. So I don't feel the need to do much questioning. I just have a few questions for you. Like, how do you really feel about having a son who's gay?" Melanie asked. Justin gasped. He hadn't expected that. Brian squeezed his shoulder.

"She knows what's she's doing." Brian whispered. Daphne has sat next to him this time, and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I don't have to answer that." Craig said. Melanie laughed and looked at the judge.

"You will answer Mrs. Marcus' question Mr. Taylor." he told him. Craig's face turned red.

"I think his choice is disgusting. I think his life style is disgusting, and he's going to hell. Along with every gay person." Craig said. Justin just put his head down.

"I wasn't aware that you were religious Mr. Taylor. I also believe committing adultery is against God's words also. But I guess most people pick and choose what they want to believe and follow to their own personal use. So how do you feel about Molly?" Mel asked.

"I love her. And she's only going to be neglected and abused if she doesn't get out of her mothers house." Craig said. Then, it was Molly's turn. Thompson tried to turn Molly against Justin, but she didn't do that. Melanie didn't linger to long with Molly.

"How do you feel about having a gay brother?"

"It's not that big of a deal. It never changed Justin at all. He's still the same person, only more mature because he's not a teenager anymore." Molly answered.

"Does it disgust you?"

"No."

"Do you have a problem with him marrying Brian at the end of May?" Melanie asked. Her eyes lit up.

"No way. I get to be a bridesmaid." Molly answered excitedly

"WHAT?" Craig yelled. The judge slammed his mallet down and pointed at Craig.

"I want no outbursts from you again Mr. Taylor. Your in no place." the judge warned. Molly shrank in her seat.

"Molly, will it make you uncomfortable at all, having Brian as your brother in law? Having him around for family holidays, and dinners, or just coming over to visit. Or, going to his house to visit with Justin? Does Brian make you uncomfortable at all?" Melanie asked. Molly just shook her head.

"Brian's really nice to me. He kinda acts like my older brother already, when he starts teasing me like Justin does. And he's funny. He's never made me feel awkward or anything." Molly answered.

"So is it safe to say, that you actually like spending time with Justin and Brian?"

"Yes." Molly answered. Brian squeezed Justin's shoulder.

"The girl has impeccable taste in men." Brian joked. It made Justin smile at least.

"What is like at your home, when it's just you and your mom?"

"It's calm. She always helps me with my homework. She makes sure that I'm doing my chores, and she let's my friends come over a lot." Molly said.

"So when Justin and Brian come over, what's it like?"

"It's still the same. A lot more laughing because Justin and Brian are kinda like a comedy act." Molly said. A couple people laughed.

"Do you feel like your mom shows more attention to your brother? Or that she loves him more then you?" Melanie asked. Molly rolled her eyes.

"My mom is like one of those perfect Stepford moms. She loves both of us the same. She had a lot more to deal with, with Justin, because my dad was so mean to him when he said he was gay. But now with all this going on, she's showed me more attention. She does what she has to. But she doesn't love him more then me, and she doesn't love me more then him." Molly said. Tucker leaned forward and handed Jennifer a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"And what about Tucker? How do you feel when he's at your house? Do you think your mom loves Tucker more then you? Or shows him more attention?" Mel asked. Molly smiled.

"My mom loves him. He takes care of her. If it were just my mom, and me and Justin weren't around, she would have already married him. She doesn't have to worry about Justin the way she worries about me, because I'm still a teenager. Her first priority is me. I come first. I come before Tucker. I know that, she knows that. Tucker knows that. And I'm not being selfish or mean when I say that. It's just common sense. My mom loves him, and if Tucker did any of those things that my dad accused him of, he would be dead because she would have killed him." Molly said seriously, causing eyes to widen all over the court room. Brian and Justin looked at each other, then over at Tucker. His smile was huge, but he was trying to cover it. "Tucker makes my mom happy. And she loves him a lot. And they're taking it slow, because of me. And Tucker's just cool. He's not trying to "be my dad" or tries that, "I just want to be your friend". He's just Tucker." Molly said. Melanie turned and smiled over at Craig, and then turned back to Molly. Brian noticed that Mel strategically placed herself in front of Craig, so she couldn't see him.

"Alright then Molly, I just have one more question for you...if you have a choice, who do you want to live with, and why?" she asked. Molly fidgeted. Justin knew that this was hard for her. Because she loved their father, and didn't want to hurt him. But Molly was stressed living with their father.

"I want to live with my mom. She's a great mom. I don't like who my dad is anymore. He's mean, he says such horrible things about my mom and Justin. It makes me cry, because I know who they are, and I love them. And even his wife Lori doesn't like him most of the time. He doesn't help her with the baby, and they fight all the time. And he always wake Lilly up. He's always drunk...I don't get to school on time with him, and he's broken my cell phone a few times...I love him but...I don't want to live with him anymore." Molly choked up and put her head down.

"I have no further questions your honor." Melanie said. She stood so Molly still didn't see her father, and she went to sit behind Jennifer. Daphne scooted over so Molly could sit next to Justin. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Having her admit that she didn't want to live with her father was what did Molly in, and for the first time, she cried during those two days. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's ok. You did great up there. Loads better then me." Justin told her. Brian had his arm around Justin's shoulder, but moved his hand so Molly could lay her head there, so he kept his hand on her shoulder.

"You did great sweetie." Debbie whispered from behind her. Daphne scooted next to her and rubbed her leg, and Tucker reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I've heard enough of these past two days. I don't need time to deliberate. First, in the matter of Craig Taylor suing Teresa Marrazzo for assault, I am denying that. I see it as self defense. I believe that you, Mr. Taylor, have a drinking and violence problem, and suggest anger management and A.A. Meetings." the judge said. Tucker leaned forward and put his hand on Jennifer's shoulder. Melanie held her hand.

"I wish I broke more then his fucking nose." Teresa whispered to Sawyer, who were sitting behind Brian this time. He turned his head and chuckled silently.

"As for custody for Molly Taylor. I believe it to be in the best interest of the child, to place her in the care of her mother. Jennifer Taylor will have sole custody of Molly Taylor." the judge said. Jennifer let out a sob and hugged Melanie.

"Damnit!" Craig said. The judge glared at him.

"I will however, give you a chance to redeem yourself Mr. Taylor. I will give you six months time to earn visitation rights back. You have six months to clean up your act. Work on your anger and drinking problem. And then maybe, if I feel you've changed, you may have earned visitation with your daughter. This case is dismissed." the judge said and stood up. Jennifer stood up and ran around to hug Molly.

"You did perfect Molly." Jennifer told her. Brian stood up, and stood behind Jennifer, blocking Molly's view from her father. "It's all over now." Jennifer told her daughter. She reached her arm out to Justin who hugged her from the other side. Brian couldn't help but smile at the scene. He promised Jennifer Taylor that she wouldn't lose custody of Molly. He only admitted to himself, that there were times that he was worried that he wasn't going to be able to keep that promise. He was glad that he didn't fail her. Both Justin and Molly pulled back. "Let's get the hell out of here." Jennifer said. They all had walked out of the courtroom, and they were getting into their cars.

"Ok since we won, can we please go to the Liberty Diner? I'm dying to see this place. You never let me go with you." Molly whined. Jennifer looked over at Justin who just laughed.

"Come on it's not going to hurt her mom. She's not a naïve little kid." Justin said, making Molly's eyes widen with excitement.

"Alright fine." Jennifer relented, making Molly jump up and down excitedly

"She looks just like Justin when she does that." Sawyer joked, opening the back door of Justin's SUV.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" Craig yelled. He started stalking up to them. Sawyer slammed his door shut and stood next to Brian. Tucker lightly pushed both Jennifer and Molly back to the other side of the car, and walked forward, crossing his arms.

"Not this fucking idiot again." Debbie complained. She shook Justin's arm. "Just send Teresa to deal with him Sunshine" Debbie said. He walked over to stand next to Brian.

"This is over. Just get the hell out of here." Justin told him. His father walked straight up to them, trying to go towards Molly, but then four men stood in front of him, not letting him by. Ben, Michael, Emmett and Ted all came running up to stand near them. They knew from experience what Craig was like.

"Craig please just stop this. You're only making it worse for yourself" Jennifer pleaded.

"You stole my daughter away from me you stupid bitch!" Craig said. Tucker stood right in his face.

"Don't ever, let me hear you call her a bitch again." Tucker said dangerously, surprising the others.

"This doesn't concern you-"

"It most certainly concerns me. You made it my business by accusing me of practically molesting your daughter. So it is my concern. I'm telling you right now, to turn around and walk away, and don't ever come near those women again." Tucker warned him.

"I suggest you leave." Brian told him. Craig spun around to look at Brian.

"I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me to pal." Craig said.

"ENOUGH!" Justin yelled. He stood in between Brian and his father. "Hasn't this gone on long enough? Just stop it. Just go home. You lost. Just accept it and move on. Stop embarrassing yourself and try and get some help." Justin told him.

"You should have died in that parking garage." Craig seethed, making Justin widen his eyes. "Your a disgrace to this family. I'm glad you changed your name. I don't want some fucking faggot as my son!" Craig said. He went to hit him, but Sawyer got in the way, pushing Justin out of the way, and shoving Craig back a the same time.

"You turn around and walk away, or so help me God I'm going to kill you, right here, right now! Don't you ever call my son a fucking faggot ever again." Sawyer said, his face so close to Craig's.

"Oh. Your son now? I'm sorry, were you the one who he called dad all these years?" Craig asked.

"I would have been proud to have Justin call me that. But being called dad doesn't make you a father. In your case, it was a biological mistake." Sawyer told him. Justin bit his lip. Sawyer loved him. Sawyer loved Justin like a son. Craig's face turned red.

"You can fucking have the queer." Craig said, and looked over at Justin. "I hope you die from aids. Because that's how all fags die." Craig told him. The color drained from Justin's face. Brian tried to lunge at him, but everyone must have anticipated that Brian would want to attack Craig. Because Tucker, Michael, Ben, Ted and Emmett were able to grab him, surrounding him. Sawyer was the one to react. He pulled his arm back and punched Craig in the face.

"SAWYER STOP IT!" Teresa yelled, as she ran up behind him and tried to pull him back. Jennifer had ran up to stand in the middle of all of it.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jennifer yelled to Craig, tears streaming down her face.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!" Brian yelled. He was always held back whenever he wanted to beat the shit out of Craig. Sawyer reached down and grabbed Craig, making him stand up. He shoved Craig backwards.

"You have one minute to get in your car and drive away before they let Brian go. If your still here when they do, he's going to beat you to death. So get the fuck out of here. And don't you ever come near my sons again. Do you understand me?" Sawyer demanded Craig never answered him, but her cowardly ran off. Sawyer stood in front of Brian, with Ted and Emmett in the middle, who were standing in front of Brian. "Let it go." Sawyer told him. Brian slowly stopped struggling.

"Justin." Jennifer said, going to hug him, but he just stepped away from her. He was staring off into space, not really focusing. They let Brian go and he walked over to Justin. He went to grab Justin but he side stepped him also.

"Molly wants to go to lunch at the Diner. So let's go." Justin said emotionlessly.

"Justin we don't have to go." Molly said. Justin shook his head.

"Let's go." Justin said as he got into the backseat, avoiding Brian. When Justin would sit in the backseat, he always sat behind the passenger, that way when Brian would turn he could see him. But he sat behind the drivers seat this time. He looked out the window and said nothing the whole ride over to the Diner. Brian didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing that he wasn't crying.

**I had a hard time with this chapter, because I was soooo stuck and I don't know how to write a chapter with law involved as much as I did...so I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm not a lawyer lol I hope I don't dissapoint!**


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

When they got to the Diner, Brian tried to talk to Justin. Even Teresa and Sawyer tried to talk to Justin. But he got out and didn't speak. He just walked towards the Diner. It was pretty dead in there, so he just walked over and sat in one of the booths. Brian sat down next to him. After a few minutes, the rest of the gang walked in and all crowded in. They were all celebrating that Molly was staying with Jennifer. "Do you mind letting me out. I have to go to the bathroom." Justin asked Brian. He nodded and scooted out, letting Justin out. "Can you just make sure no one follows me in there trying to talk to me? I don't want anyone to try to make me talk." Justin asked, not looking at Brian.

"Yeah." Brian told him. Before he could say anything else, Justin walked away. Justin didn't go to the bathroom though. He slipped out the back door into the back alley, and walked around until he was sitting on a bench.

Brian just watched him leave, and then sat back down in the booth. Lindsay sat down across from him. "Melanie told me what happened. Is he ok?" Lindsay asked. Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know. He's not talking. Doesn't want anyone talking to him." Brian said sarcastically.

"Having your father say he wishes you were dead, in front of everyone...it's humiliating Just give him some time." Lindsay told him. Brian nodded.

"I know." Brian said. He scrubbed his face. "He's a fucking asshole. Who says that to their son?" Brian demanded. Lindsay just shrugged at him sadly.

"Parents have no idea the damage they can cause." Lindsay told him. She reached over and grabbed Brian's hand. "Just give Justin some time. He's going to be just fine. It's still going to hurt...but he'll be ok. He always bounces back." Lindsay said.

Justin sat on the bench for a few minutes. He just needed to be by himself. His father wished he was dead. He wished he was never born. He hoped he would die from aids. He actually wished on Justin, that he would die from aids. Justin knew it wasn't possible. He and Brian both had tests done six months after having sex with someone other then each other, and they were negative. And they would never be having sex with someone else, other then each other, so they wouldn't be getting aids. So Justin knew it wasn't going to be possible. But still. His own father, wished him dead. He wiped at his face. Who's father wishes that on them?

"You ok Justin?" someone asked. He looked up, and saw Ben standing there. "I ran over to Walgreens. Michael had a bunch of pictures developed, and I ran to go get them so he could show them off." Ben said. Justin nodded and scrubbed at his face. Ben sat down next to him. "Are you ok?" Ben asked again. Justin chuckled sarcastically.

"How do I be ok?" Justin asked softly. Ben nodded.

"You're never going to get over how you feel about your father." Ben told him. Justin looked over at him. "You'll be able to move on of course. It will hurt less as time goes on. But it will always be sad. You'll think about it. It may not make you as upset as it does at this moment, but it's always gonna kill like a son of a bitch." Ben told him. Justin tried not to let tears form in his eyes again, but he couldn't help it. "But that's what makes you different. That's what makes you better. You can't change how your father feels, but what you can control is you. And how you treat Gus and any kid you and Brian have, that's how you learn to heal. Loving Gus no matter what. Whether he's gay or not. You love him. And you never tell him you want him to die of aids." Ben said. Justin looked up at him.

"That must have cut through you like a knife." Justin said. Ben shrugged.

"I can't control ignorant people. I'm positive. I've accepted that. I'm going to die from this...But I've chosen to live...But, it wasn't my father who wished this on him." Ben said, looking at Justin.

"How do I just get over that?" Justin whispered. He shook his head. "I'm a good person. I thought I was someone he could be proud of. I never did anything wrong...and no matter how many times a day I tell myself I'm gonna be ok, I'm not gonna let him get to me...I let him every single time." Justin said, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. "I am just a little faggot who cries every time his dad is mean to him." Justin said sadly.

"You're anything but. It's your dad. You can't just switch off your feelings for him. No matter how big of an ass he is. That's what makes you a good person Justin. It doesn't make you weak, or stupid, or some little faggot. It makes you human. It makes you Justin." Ben said. Justin looked at him sadly. "And if you have to cry when he says something that awful, then let it happen, just cry. It makes you feel something. And that makes you who you are. That makes you better then him. He has no emotion except anger. And that's not you. And that's why we all love and care about you so much. It doesn't matter what he thinks, because he doesn't count. We're all that matters. We're your family. And we love you." Ben said. Justin nodded and he let Ben hug him. This was the first time that he and Ben had such a heartfelt conversation.

"Thank you." Justin said. Ben nodded and pulled back and Justin wiped his face. "I'm just gonna sneak in the back door. No one knows I even left. I told Brian I was going to the bathroom." Justin said as he and Ben stood up. "Thanks Ben." Justin said. Ben smiled and they walked opposite directions. Justin went around the back and went in the back door, and went into the bathroom to wash his face.

"Hey." Ben said leaning down to Brian. "You might want to go in the bathroom. Justin went in there." Ben said quietly. Brian gave him a weird look.

"I know that. He wanted me to make sure no one went in there." Brain said. He had been watching to make sure no one went back there. He had actually told Ted to wait for Justin to come out.

"He was sitting outside on a bench." Ben said. Brian gave him another look. "I'd go talk to him." Ben said. Brian looked at Lindsay.

"He needs you right now." Lindsay said. Brian hopped up and went back, and into the bathroom. Justin was drying off his face.

"You ok Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin threw the paper towel away and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'll be ok...I'm sorry for pushing you away." Justin said. Brian shook his head and pulled Justin to him. Hugging him.

"You don't have to say your sorry. I get it." Brian said as he rubbed his back.

"I just...I keep saying I'm going to be strong. I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore...but I just freeze when he's standing there shouting that at me." Justin said into Brian's chest. Justin wasn't like Brian. He hated Jack and Joan his whole life, and it was easy for him to pack up his things and leave, and never come back. It was even easier to pack his life up when he found out he wasn't their kid. Even though he went to Jack a few times, and came back to Michael's apartment because Jack didn't love him, he was still able to just throw them away. But Justin was different. Justin was wired completely different from Brian. Justin would never get over the words his father said to him.

"You are strong. I don't know what makes you think you're not. If you were some stupid little sissy, do you think I ever would have let you into my life?" Brian said. Justin squeezed him harder. "You're stronger then you think Sunshine. And you'll be ok. I promise." Brian said. Justin pulled back and looked at him. "What?"

"I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me." Justin told him. Brian smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm serious I could never be happy with anyone else. You're it for me. No matter where I go or what I do...as long as I have you, I can get through anything." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes again and leaned down and kissed him.

"Yeah I feel the same way. Just don't tell anyone I said it." Brian grumbled, making Justin chuckle and roll his own eyes. They went back out there, and Justin started talking again. His moment of silence over.

"Oh my God. I just saw these two guys totally just making out against the window outside." Molly said to Justin. He rolled his eyes.

"You're on Liberty Ave Molly. We all do that." Justin said. She just smiled at him. "Are you doing ok?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I felt bad at first. But watching him in the parking lot...it's just sad. He never used to be like that." Molly said.

"Yeah well, I guess I bring that out in him." Justin chuckled. But Molly shook her head.

"You didn't bring that out in him. He let something mean consume him. That therapist mom brought me to explained it to me. There was always something like that inside of him. Something was going to trigger it. It just so happened to be his son who wouldn't back down. You never did anything wrong. He just made it seem like you did." Molly said. Justin put his arm around her shoulder.

"When did you get to be so smart?" Justin asked. She smiled.

"You blinked. I was a little kid yesterday. I'm not a little kid anymore." Molly said. He had blinked. She was his little sister yesterday, following him around and repeating everything he said. Now she was becoming a young adult.

"No I guess you aren't." he said and hugged her.

Later that night, Justin was having a hard time sleeping. He went into Brian's drawer and pulled out some pot that he had, and rolled a joint. He grabbed a lighter and snuck out of the room. He went to sit outside on the deck, his feet raised in a chair. He hoped smoking a little would help him sleep. He jumped a mile high when the sliding glass door opened. Sawyer chuckled as he came out and sat across from him. "Pot making you paranoid?" Sawyer joked. Justin chuckled.

"Not usually." Justin said.

"Sorry I didn't bring any of Jameson's finest with me. But I'm not really into the whole, sneaking drugs onto a plane like Sammy is." Sawyer said, making Justin laugh.

"I'd be scared shitless to do that. I don't know how she did it." Justin said.

"Hides it somehow in loose leaf tea. I don't know but she's an idiot." Sawyer said, making Justin laugh again. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Sawyer started speaking. "I'm sorry how things ended today." Sawyer said. Justin looked out at the backyard, and took a deep breath.

"It shouldn't surprise me anymore. But it always does...his anger and hatred always manages to shock me." Justin said, taking a puff of his joint.

"He's a fool." Sawyer said, making Justin chuckle.

"He's every bad name in the book." Justin said. He turned and looked at Sawyer. "Thank you. For standing up for me like that." Sawyer nodded his head.

"I wish I had been around from the beginning. You guys could have had a dad in your corner..." Sawyer trailed off, scratching that back of his neck.

"That really gets to you doesn't it? The way my dad is." Justin asked. Sawyer nodded.

"My blood boils when I see him. Then he just sets my skin on fire when he opens his mouth. The things he says about you...and Brian...he's lucky I didn't kill him." Sawyer said.

"You...you called me your son." Justin said. Sawyer nodded.

"That's the way that I see you...I'm sorry if that's to much to soon. I won't say that if it bothers you or Brian-"

"No it's...It's nice. Having a dad in my corner..." Justin trailed off and then chuckled. "My own father hates me. But you..." Justin took another hit of his joint.

"It eats away at me everyday that I missed Brian's whole life. He's in my life now and I...I don't want to miss a moment of it. I'll take anything that he wants to give. I want to share in everything that he allows me to. I feel blessed that I've been able to share in these past two months with him. I feel blessed that even though I missed out on the first 35 years, that I've gained more then just Brian. You and Gus...You three are my world. My sons and my grandson...and no fucking prick who doesn't deserve a son is going to hurt what's mine." Sawyer ground out, rubbing at his eyes. Justin felt his eyes welling up again.

"You would have made a great dad." Justin whispered. Sawyer let out a sad laugh.

"I guess we'll never know. At least I can be a good grandfather." Sawyer said.

"You are a great grandfather already. But your doing just fine as a dad to. And a father-in-law." Justin said. Sawyer smiled at him.

"Well, you're a great son. I don't have to worry if my son is going to happy. You're going to make a terrific husband. And you're a great father to my grandson...you're an amazing human being. With pure goodness inside of you. And I'm sorry that your dad never said these things to you. I've only known you for a short time, but I already see these things in you." Sawyer said. Justin smiled and stood up, his joint finished. Sawyer stood up with him.

"Then why doesn't my dad want me?" Justin asked. He let out a sob, and Sawyer pulled him to hug him as Justin cried. "I was a good kid. I did everything I was supposed to. I was a good son. I just wanted a dad who loves me. Why does he hate me so much that he wants me to die?" Justin cried. He really let it out. Totally balled on Sawyer's shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong Justin. It wasn't you. It was never you. Your mother loves you so much. And so does the rest of your family...I don't know what else to tell you. But your father is wrong. Dead wrong about you. It doesn't matter that your gay. You're a good person like you said. And that's all that matters. You just gotta keep going. Don't let what he said, define who you are son." Sawyer told him. After a minute, Justin pulled back and wiped his face.

"God if Brian sees me crying again he's gonna laugh and call me a girl again." Justin joked. Sawyer laughed.

"I doubt Brian would say that." Sawyer said. Justin nodded his head and took a deep breath. "You do have a dad that loves you." Sawyer said. Justin looked at him. "I may not be your biological father. I didn't put you through college...teach you how to shave. But I love you. And if you'll let me, I'll be your father. Whenever you need me." Sawyer said. Justin smiled.

"Thank you. In means more to me then you'll ever know." Justin told him. They went back upstairs, and Justin slipped into bed. He curled up behind Brian, who ended up turning around.

"You ok?" Brian asked sleepily as Justin buried his face in his neck.

"Tell me you love me...I just need to hear it right now." Justin mumbled into his neck. Brian turned him over so Justin was laying on his back.

"I love you." Brian said. Justin put his arms around Brian's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Tell me again." Justin whispered into his ear. Brian kissed his neck right under his ear.

"I love you." Brian whispered.

"Keep saying it." Justin whispered back. Brian start kissing him. Sucking and biting on his neck, licking him.

"I love you." Brian whispered over and over again. Kissing all over his face. He laid his body on top of Justin. He knew that all Justin needed right now was to feel loved. Justin needed moments like this before, but was always to afraid to ask Brian, fearing he'd reject him. Push him away. But Brian had come along way. He wanted to be the one to make Justin feel better. "I love you." Brian kept telling him as they kissed passionately. Brian did love him. It scared him sometimes just how much he loved his blond bubble butt. But he couldn't help it. He loved Justin more then life itself, and would do anything to take care of him.

"You're up early." Sawyer commented as Brian padded into the kitchen. His sweat pants low on his hips, and his hair a mess, sticking out at odd angles. Brian nodded and started making some coffee.

"I forgot to turn my alarm off. Didn't wake Sunshine up though. Slept right through it." Brian said, grabbing a mug. Sawyer was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"How's he doing?" Sawyer asked. Brian let out a long yawn and scratched his stomach.

"I think he's ok. He always manages to bounce back...thanks for hitting him. I would have done it myself but..." Brian trailed off.

"Your family made sure to hold you back...Don't worry about it. His mouth just..." Sawyer trailed off.

"Every time he opens his mouth I wanna pour acid in there." Brian said. Sawyer nodded.

"Exactly." Sawyer said.

"Gus is all excited that your going to grandparents day today. He hasn't been able to stop talking about it." Brian said. Sawyer smiled.

"I've been looking forward to it to. It's the first time I get recognized as a grandfather. I've been telling all my clients about him." Sawyer laughed. Brian chuckled with him as he grabbed his coffee cup and went and sat at the table with him. "I wanted to wear one of those obnoxious t-shirt that their grandkids make, or has a picture of their face on it. Or even one that says worlds best grandfather. But Teresa said she'd kick me in the balls if I did." Sawyer laughed. He leaned forward though. "I'm not stupid. I think she has some t-shirt and she doesn't want to me to steal her thunder." Sawyer told him, making Brian laugh "She thinks that I have no idea what she's doing. She really thinks I'm stupid." Sawyer laughed.

"What's the deal with you two? I don't get it." Brian asked. Sawyer cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He took a deep breath and let it out loudly.

"I love that crazy woman. She's been the only one for me since I was 10 years old." Sawyer said, looking down at the table. "We were going to get married when we graduated high school...but after our parents couldn't get you back from Joan...she just got sadder and sadder. By the time we graduated, she had no intention of getting married. It hurt her to much. She just didn't think that we could be a family, if you weren't with us...so, she never married me." Sawyer said as a matter of factly.

"Doesn't she still love you?" Brian asked. Sawyer chuckled.

"I suppose so. I mean, I know she does. But I don't' know if she still loves me in that way." Sawyer said sadly.

"You've been married three times though." Brian said. Sawyer nodded.

"Sammy calls them the anti-Teresa. They were all blonde, and looked the total opposite of Teresa...I thought I could be happy with them. But...they weren't Teresa." Sawyer said.

"That why you called her up drunk and blamed her for marrying them?" Brian joked. Sawyer looked up, eyes wide.

"She told you that?" Sawyer asked, shocked. Brian nodded. "Why would she...what were you talking about that could ever bring that up?" Sawyer asked. Brian took a deep breath.

"She conned Sunshine into driving her to see Joan." Brian told him. Sawyer's eyes widened again.

"She's still in the hospital isn't she?" Sawyer asked. Brian nodded his head.

"She said...I don't know exactly what she said...but she told Teresa something." Brian said. He looked at Sawyer, and then shifted in his chair uncomfortably, and ran a hand through his hair. "She told Teresa basically about the last time she saw me. Joan came into my office, because Debbie had told her I had cancer. So she came in and basically told me that the reason I got cancer was because I was gay. And I was going to hell. But I could pray about it and ask God to forgive me and all this other crap." Brian said. Sawyer sat back in his chair. Realization hitting his face.

"You have?..."

"Had...they got it all. I've been cancer free for almost two years." Brian told him. Sawyer nodded.

"But you had it." Sawyer said, stunned. Brian nodded again. "So she told you about me...and her." Sawyer said. Brian nodded his head. Sawyer looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry...I know how it feels...And I never wanted you to have to go through that. I don't know how I made it through" Sawyer said. Sawyer understood how it felt to have cancer. It actually felt nice, having someone else understand what he went through. Brian shook his head and stood up.

"It's not your fault. Can't change it. I'm gonna go take a shower." Brian said and walked back upstairs. He took his shower and was drying off when he looked at the bed. Justin hadn't moved. He threw his towel in the bathroom and walked over to the bed, crawling over to Justin who was sleeping on his back. Brian could tell from the tent in the blankets, that he had a hard-on. He picked the blanket up and peeked. An impressive morning hard-on. He knew the perfect way to wake Justin up. He covered his head with the sheet, and started licking Justin up and down, and swallowed him whole. Justin started moving, and moaning, waking up. Justin moved the sheet so it was around Brian's shoulders, and he looked up.

"Now that's how I like to wake up in the morning." Justin joked. Brian sucked hard on the head of Justin's cock, making him moan. "God that feels so good Brian." Justin groaned.

After a good blow job, and a hard fuck, they finally came back downstairs in time for Jennifer, Debbie and Teresa to walk in the front door. "Uh oh. Sex hair on the both of them." Debbie said. Jennifer shook her head, and Teresa burst out laughing as Justin tried to brush his hair down.

"But it looks so cute on you Sunshine." Brian joked, pushing Justin's hand away. He smacked Brian's hand away. He looked over at, basically his three mothers. He looked them up and down and chuckled, and then covered his mouth. Debbie put her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck are you laughing at asshole?" Debbie demanded. Justin just now realized what they were wearing.

"God didn't I tell you not to let Debbie make shirts for you?" Justin whined at his mother. She just laughed.

"I'm proud to be one of Gus' grandmothers." Jen said proudly. The three of them were wearing purple shirts that said, 'One of Gus' three grandma's '. And then under that, was a picture of Gus. Brian just laughed and Teresa hit him. Sawyer came down the stairs and said hello, and then his face fell. He glared at Teresa.

"I told you she was gonna wear a shirt. Didn't I tell you?" Sawyer asked Brian. Brian just stood there laughing. "You stole my idea. You evil, wenchful woman." Sawyer said. Teresa looked at Debbie and Jen, and then pulled a t-shirt out of her purse and handed it to him. He unfolded it and held it out.

"See I got you one to you big fat baby. And for the record, I didn't want you to get a shirt, because we were going to surprise you with one. That matched us. Evil, wenchful woman." Teresa scoffed and smiled at him.

"What's yours say? Let me see it." Brian asked as he moved around Justin to grab the shirt and held it out, bursting out laughing. Justin pulled on it to see. Sawyer's said, 'Gus' best grandpa'. And had the same picture of Gus.

"Why are you still laughing? I don't see anything funny about the shirts." Debbie demanded.

"Yeah you wouldn't." Brian said, tossing the shirt back Sawyer. "You four are going to look like idiots." Brian laughed. Justin smacked him in the stomach.

"Brian!" Justin said, but chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh at your mother. You've never been at the end of her wrath." Sawyer said. Teresa stepped forward and smacked Sawyer in the arm.

"Well I'll be worried when she takes her shoes off." Brian joked. Teresa laughed and stretched to kiss Brian's cheek.

"He knows me well already. So go get dressed and let's go. We have a grandparents day to attend." Teresa said excitedly. Sawyer ran up the stairs, as they moved into the living room to sit and wait for him. "You don't think Lindsay will be upset by the t-shirts do you? Because her parents weren't included in them?" Teresa asked. Brian snorted.

"She sees them every once in awhile. They don't try and make an effort to be in her or Gus' life. She doesn't consider them Gus' grandparents. Not like you all." Brian said as he laid his head back against the couch.

"You know, even if I didn't agree with Justin being gay, and he had a son of his own...I couldn't ever not want to be apart of his life." Jennifer said to Teresa and Debbie.

"I thought I did have a son." Justin joked. Jennifer laughed.

"Well if I didn't agree with you being gay, I wouldn't consider Gus your son. But I do consider him your son. I'm wearing proof of that." Jennifer joked, pointing at her shirt.

"Yeah I can see that." Justin said, eyeing her shirt. He leaned back against the couch like Brian.

"Tired from the all night fuck fest?" Debbie asked. Justin and Brian laughed, and Justin sat up.

"You do realize that both of our mothers are sitting right here, and don't talk so openly about our sex life?" Justin told her. Debbie rolled her eyes and waved her hand at them.

"Do you think either of your mothers are so naïve that they think you don't have sex?" Debbie demanded. She turned to Teresa. "You have no idea how many times I've caught them having sex." Debbie said. Justin covered his face from embarrassment, and Brian just laughed. He sat back up.

"That's because you don't fucking knock." Brian said.

"You were in my house. These idiots didn't think that I knew that he sneaked into the house when Sunshine lived with me. He tried to slip out in the morning without me seeing him. But me and Vic weren't stupid. And it wasn't my fault that all you two ever did in the loft was-"

"OK THEY GET THE POINT!" Justin yelled from behind his hands.

"I've even walked in after Brian and..." Jennifer trailed off. Brian smiled.

"Everyone's seen me naked. I'm quite proud of that." Brian joked.

"DADDY!" they heard Gus yell from the door. They looked up to see him running in and coming around to the couch to jump on Brian's lap to hug him. Lindsay and Melanie walked in behind him.

"Hey there Sonny Boy." Brian said as he hugged him. Gus let him go to jump over to Justin to hug him. The three grandmothers stood up for Lindsay and Melanie to see their shirts. Lindsay smiled and Mel covered her mouth.

"Oh I have to get a picture of this. I love it." Melanie said, pulling her phone out.

"Those are so precious" Lindsay said.

"Come over to stand in front of the stairs." Mel said. They all went into the front foyer so Melanie could take the picture. Sawyer then walked down the stairs, and Brian burst out laughing.

"Shut up Brian." Justin told him. But Sawyer just smiled proudly.

"I happen to like this shirt." Sawyer said. He looked ridicules, but he was happy. Mel then took a picture of all of them.

"Alright grandson, go stand in the picture with all your grandparents." Melanie told him. Gus stood in the middle. "Say cheese." Mel ordered, snapping the picture.

"Alright what about the four parents with Gus." Teresa said. Justin moaned.

"I just woke up." Justin said rubbing his face. Teresa laughed and pulled him over. Justin was at least wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. But Brian only had sweat pants on.

"I doubt you two just woke up. Look at your hair." Mel said. Lindsay giggled. Jen tried smoothing down Justin's hair and he moved his head.

"Please tell me you didn't lick your hand and put it in my hair." Justin said. Jen shook her head, but Justin moaned. "Gross I hate when you do that. I have spit in my hair." Justin was disgusted. Debbie pushed both boys to stand with the girls, and Gus stood in the middle again, and Teresa took the picture.

"Alright I have my car. Let's get outta here." Teresa said as she opened the door. Brian shook his head.

"Oh no. No way is my son driving in that pink mobile. That will turn him into the totally wrong kind of gay." Brian said, crossing his arms.

"What kind of gay is the wrong kid of gay?" Lindsay asked.

"The Emmett kind where he wears a pink shirt and tells me I look fabulous." Brian said. They just laughed at him.

"Well out of either of you, I'd rather, if he decides to be gay, to be the Justin kind of gay." Mel said and kissed Justin's cheek. Justin smiled.

"I knew I was your favorite gay guy." Justin said as Mel laughed and hugged him.

"Enough crap about my pink SUV. Just get in the car." Teresa ordered them. The four grandparents did have a great time with Gus at his school. But the next day Sawyer had to go back home. It made Gus sad, and Justin and Brian had to admit, it made them kind of sad not having him around. The following week though, it was their turn to go to Father's Day. Brian noticed that Justin was incredibly excited. He was bouncing with excitement. Gus slept over the night before, so the three of them could go together. Lindsay did stop by in the morning, because she wanted to take a picture of the three of them. Brian complained, but Lindsay still got her picture. Brian walked out with Gus to help buckle him in.

"You're so excited aren't you." Lindsay said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah. It's my first Father's Day with Gus. I've always wanted to do something like this." Justin said. Lindsay kissed his cheek, and then walked into the garage.

"Me and Melanie have a meeting in the morning with the Center. Can Gus have a sleepover tonight?" Lindsay asked. Brian turned his head and smiled sarcastically.

"So you wanna take away the last few remaining Friday nights I have left as a single man and make me watch the kid?" Brian said. Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed. Justin's mouth fell open.

"And what exactly were you planning on doing?" Justin demanded as he put his hands on his hips.

"Babylon." Brian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He shut the back door and glared at Lindsay. "Oh great now you got me in trouble with the wife." Brian ground out.

"Soon to be wife-HUSBAND!" Justin corrected himself and smacked Brian's arm. Brian just laughed at him.

"Yeah that's fine. The toy store called and said they had those Tinker Toys come in and put some aside, so we can go pick them up today." Brian told Justin, who nodded.

"Didn't Gus just tell me that you went and got Tinker Toys last weekend?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah but they didn't have everything we wanted. So they special ordered some more of us." Brian told her. She smiled at him.

"Don't you think you have enough though?" Lindsay asked. Brian's mouth dropped.

"We're building a town. We need more Tinker Toys, and Legos." Brian told her. Justin laughed as Lindsay's eyes widened.

"Brian he's never going to want to come home if you buy him so many toys." Lindsay said. Brian wiggled his eyes at her and smiled.

"That's the point." he said and opened the garage door. "Now get the hell out. It's Father's Day, and unless Mel finally grew that penis, neither of you can come." Brian told her as he opened the door and turned it on. Lindsay rolled her eyes and kissed Justin's cheek. She leaned against the door and stuck her head in the drivers side window.

"Have fun today with your daddies Gussy." Lindsay said.

"I will mommy." Gus said and blew her a kiss. She blew him one back, and then kissed Brian's cheek.

"Now don't be getting into any arguments with any of the parents or staff. Make sure he stays on his best behavior Gus." Lindsay told Gus. Brian pushed at Lindsay to get out of the window. Brian couldn't help but chuckle at how excited Justin was to be going to Father's Day. Gus was all excited to lead them in, and show them around his classroom, even though they had been there before.

"Hey." Someone said behind them. Justin and Brian turned around, and it was Brian's cousin Vance. He was Memphis' dad...Gus' best friend/cousin.

"Oh hey. How are you?" Justin asked.

"Nice. We aren't the only ones who have to suffer through this." Brian grumbled.

"Ignore him. He's pretending like he's not about to have so much fun with his son, but he totally is." Justin told Vance, making him chuckle.

"Yeah Robert was actually telling me about this. He brought Callum to this last year. The other dad's stood in the corner talking about how hot Lucy is. Robert nearly took all their heads off because she's our little brothers then girlfriend. Now fiance. But still, the dad's at this school have the biggest mouths on them. Father's Day are usually some type of disasters." Vance said.

"It's because their all heteros." Brian said, making Vance laugh and Justin roll his eyes. Gus came running over and grabbed Justin's hand.

"Daddy come over and play with me and Memphis." Gus said, pulling on Justin's hand.

"Now make sure you bring him into the home center and make him be the mommy." Brian told him.

"Stop calling me the girl." Justin said as he smacked him before Gus led him off. Vance laughed and leaned up against he cubby shelf with Brian. Gus had led him into the art center.

"No wonder he didn't want you." Vance joked. Everyone in his family knew that Justin was an artist.

"He'll ask me over to play with the blocks. Gus is really into building with Legos and Tinker Toys. We're building this whole town." Brian chuckled.

"Yeah Memphis likes doing that. I sit there building with him and totally lose track of time. I get so lost in that world. He's at a really fun age right now." Vance said. Brian nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Matt just go play." one of the dads said, nudging his kid towards the art center. The little blonde boy looked sad as he turned away from his dad. Brian rolled his eyes. He couldn't even bother to go play with his own kid.

"Hey Mitchell." Vance said to the younger man. He looked to be in his late twenties. He nodded his head and stood on the other side of Brian. They looked over at Matt as he sat next to Gus. Justin was sitting in between Gus and Memphis, and helping them create...something. He made them laugh the whole time. When Matt sat down, he could tell Justin noticed his sad face, and included them in whatever they were making. "Kara let you come to Matt's school huh." Vance said. Mitchell let out a sarcastic huff.

"She told me that if I didn't come, it would just be one more reason to add to the list for the judge about why I'm a terrible father and all that other bull shit. She actually told me that I couldn't bring my girlfriend to this today." Mitchell said. Brian looked down at him. "It's Father's Day." Mitchell said annoyed, like it was obvious

"Is Cara's husband coming to this today?" Vance asked. Mitchell smiled.

"He was. But he got the flu. Don't cha just love flu season?" Mitchell said, smiling brighter. Brian chuckled. "Which one's yours?" he asked. Brian looked down at him.

"Gus. He's sitting next to your son." Brian told him. Mitchell nodded.

"This is my cousin Brian." Vance told him. It startled Brian a little. He had just been introduced as someone's cousin. And it flowed so easily out of Vance's mouth. He was Vance's cousin. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Who's that young kid sitting with them?" Mitchell asked. Brian eyed Vance, who must have understood, because he smiled.

"That's Gus' other daddy." Vance said, smiling.

"Shit. Does he call him daddy?" Mitchell asked.

"As a matter of fact he does." Brian answered him. Mitchell shook his head.

"You know my ex has Matt call that new tool daddy. I'm the one who works 12 hour shifts to pay Child Support, and he gets to be called daddy because he fucks the bitch now." he said. Brian looked at Vance, who just smiled, and pretended to care. "Did your ex even ask you if your son could call the blond boy toy daddy?" he asked. Brian cleared his throat, trying not to laugh.

"Well actually Gus asked all of us. Me, and his two mommy's, if he could call Justin daddy, once he marries into our pretty little family." Brian said in mock seriousness. Vance turned his head to keep from laughing.

"And you said yes? I never would have said yes to that."

"Well in Justin's defense, he did name Gus. So it's only fair that Gus should be able to call him what he wants to. But hey, that's just my opinion. I was just the sperm donor." Brian said. Vance's shoulders shook.

"How did he get to name your son?" Mitchell asked. Brian smiled.

"It's actually quite a funny story. You see, the night that Gus was born, when Lindsay's water broke, Melanie, his other mommy." Brian told him. "Kept calling me and calling me. But I left my cell phone off, so I never got the message that she was in labor. But anyways, I'm the one who met Justin, and when Mel finally got ahold of me, I rushed down there with Justin, and we burst into the room. Lindsay asked me about names, and I asked Justin what he thought, and he said he liked Gus. So, Gus it is." Brian said. Mitchell chuckled and shook his head.

"No way would I have ever let some guy I just met name my kid. You met him? And he ended up engaged to your ex? That's just fucked up." Mitchell said. Vance wiped at his eyes. Apparently he was silently laughing so hard, tears were forming in his eyes. "Does he call Melanie mommy to?"

"As a matter of fact he does. He's been calling Melanie mommy since he could talk." Brian said, smiling.

"Well Lindsay sounds much better the Cara. She's a real bitch and hates my girlfriend. She calls the cops every time she's around. No way will she let Matt call her mommy." Mitchell said. Gus came running over to Brian to show him something.

"Look what me and daddy made. It's a Wanted Sign." Gus said, showing it to Brian, who had bent down so Gus could show him. Brian smiled.

"Hey that's cool Sonny Boy." Brian said. It was a Wanted Sign for the Evil Dr. Porkchop. Just like the one in Toy Story that Andy was playing with.

"We made it for our town at your house so we can hang it up, and Rage can lock him up in jail." Gus said, making Brian and Vance laugh. Gus ran off before he could say anything else, making Brian stand back up.

"A town?" Vance asked. Brian nodded.

"The Legos and Tinker Toys." Brian said, making Vance nod.

"You guys are like the perfect family. He's helping make things for a town that you're building with your own son." Mitchell scoffed, shaking his head. Justin came walking over, his face excited.

"Isn't that cool? It was Gus' idea. I made the potato and cut out all the pieces for his face and his feet and hat." Justin said excitedly

"It's beautiful. You're such a brilliant artist." Brian joked. Brian's eyes widened with excitement and he turned so he was facing Vance and Mitchell and wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder. "This is Matt's dad." Brian told him. Justin nodded.

"Matt's a really funny kid. I like him." Justin said.

"Sunshine, this is Mitchell. Mitchell, this is my fiance Justin." Brian said, smiling. Justin gave Brian an odd look, and Vance just covered his mouth and tried not to laugh. Mitchell's eyes widened.

"You're?..." Mitchell trailed off.

"Gay." Brian finished for him. "Yeah. See that night I was telling you about, when Gus was born. Lindsay was with her wife, Melanie. I had just met Sunshine here outside of a gay club in Pittsburgh and brought him home to fuck him. Mel of course interrupted us in bed. So I brought Sunshine over to the hospital with me. And the rest, is history." Brian said, smiling. Justin covered his face with his hand, and Vance couldn't keep the silent laughter up for long. Mitchell's mouth just hung open.

"Alright kids. Line up to go see the puppet show in the cafeteria." Lucy called out. Mitchell gulped as he walked over to stand with his son. Vance just burst out laughing, and Justin pulled away and smacked Brian in the stomach.

"Why do you do that? You make everyone so uncomfortable. And do you have to tell everyone about bringing me home that night?" Justin demanded. Brian held his hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt.

"But Sunshine, I'm proud of the first night we met. Aren't you?" Brian asked. Justin just glared and shook his head. Vance just kept laughing. Justin turned to look at him. "Don't egg him on. He doesn't need anymore encouragement." Justin said, which just made Brian's cousin laugh harder.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

Brian and Justin had a lot fun with Gus on Father's Day. Gus and Memphis literally were best friends, so they stayed together the whole day, which meant Brian's cousin Vance was with them. Brian couldn't help but like Vance. He had a good personality, and laughed a lot with them. The three of them were getting Gus and Memphis into trouble, because when they went out to the playground, the boys were playing on the monkey bars, and Justin started in on Brian that he couldn't hang upside down. So that of course made Brian take off his socks and expensive Prada shoes and rolled up his jeans, and climbed up on the monkey bars to hang upside down, along with Justin and then Vance. Lucy came running over at that time to yell at them to get down, because the kids aren't allowed to do that. But that of course didn't stop her from taking a picture of them.

"You know, your actually not to bad. For a hetero." Brian said as he put his shoes back on. Justin laughed at the expression on Vance's face.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." Vance said.

It definitely was a good day. For Brian, it was trying to make up for missing so much of Gus' life. Gus never knew there was ever problem. But Brian never wanted him to know. He wanted to be apart of Gus' every day life. He wanted Gus to know he was loved.

For Justin, it was finally being a dad, and getting to do the father son things. And, it was making up for what he had lost with his own father. He wanted Gus to always know that he was loved. That even though he wasn't his biological son, he loved him like he was.

They stopped by the toy store to pick up the toys, and of course they had to look around some more. "Do you guys have a train set? You guys could connect a bunch of tracks and make it really huge." Justin said. Brian and Gus just looked at each other, and smiled, and then ran down the isle to get more train sets, and then went back home to start building more of their town in the play room. As soon as they got home, Brian went upstairs and changed, and got to work with Gus.

Justin watched them from the doorway. It was beautiful to watch Brian play with Gus. The way that he talked with him. He was off in another world. No one else existed to Brian, except for Gus. He made them dinner, and barely convinced them to come out and eat at the table. They gave Gus a bath, and then Gus convinced them to let him watch a movie in their bed. Gus' new obsession was Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, which Justin was all to happy to watch. So they got into bed, got under the covers with Gus between them, and a big bowl of popcorn

"Big news. I'm going back to Swallow Falls to destroy the FLDSMDFR, which is creating deadly food monsters which are trying to learn to swim so they can attack Lady Liberty!" Justin said excitedly along with movie. Brian looked over at Justin, just like Sam Sparks was looking at Flint Lockwood. Brian shook his head.

"How many times have you watched this movie?" Brian asked.

"A million." Justin said and smiled, making Brian chuckle. Gus fell asleep half way through the movie, but Brian and Justin didn't have the heart to move him, so they let him stay, while they left the room. Justin went upstairs to the attic to work on Rage, while Brian went downstairs to his office to work on an account. Brian finished up some things, and realized it was past midnight. He locked up his house, and turned off all the lights. It was weird locking up a house. Before, it was just one giant room, and one door. But he was settling into this house, and was loving it more and more each day. He looked into his room, and realized Justin wasn't there. So he walked up the stairs into the attic, and saw Justin sitting in the couch, drawing out a sketch. Brian quietly came up behind him and ran his hands down Justin's chest and started kissing his neck. Justin smiled and moved his neck to give him better access.

"Wanna know what I realized down in my office?" Brian asked. Justin chuckled as Brian dipped his tongue into his ear.

"What would that be?" Justin asked.

"I get more work done in this house." Brian said, biting his neck.

"Why's that?" Justin asked as he closed his eyes and picked up his hand and ran it through Brian's hair.

"Because when I'm in my office, I can't hear your constant jabbering or you putzing around the house. Your off in your own space, and I'm off in mine. And I don't have to clean up all your crap in order to get to my work." Brian told him, making Justin chuckle. He turned his head to look at him.

"Are you saying that you miss me when your in your office all by yourself?" Justin asked, smiling at him. Brian laughed and ran his hand through Justin's hair.

"It was kind of boring down there. And much to quiet." Brian told him. Justin kissed him and laid his head back down.

"I was kind of bored up here to. I love it up here don't get my wrong but..." Justin trailed off.

"It's more of a place for you and Mikey to work. Not so much you by yourself." Brian said. Justin nodded.

"Exactly."

"Well you know, I do have a couch in my office." Brian told him. Justin raised his eyebrows. "You could always come in there and work on your comic." Brian said, and then smiled. Justin leaned forward and put his sketch book and marker on the table, and pulled Brian by the shoulders, over the couch and making Brian lay on top of him, making Brian laugh. "Sunshine are you trying to tell me something?" Brian asked as he ran his hands through Justin's hair.

"That I agreed to still blow you, if you fucked me in every room of this palace. And you haven't fucked me yet in the attic." Justin said, smiling up at him. Brian reached a hand down between them and palmed Justin's hardening cock through his sweat pants, making the blonde close his eyes and moan.

"Think you can be quiet and not wake up the kid?" Brian whispered. Justin laughed and nodded his head. Brian smiled and stood up, ripping his sweats off and then dragging Justin's down his legs and throwing them over to the other side of the room. Justin laughed again as he laid back down, bringing Justin's legs up and started kissing him.

"We need to hide some lube up here." Justin whispered between kisses. Brian chuckled and pulled back. He spit into his hand, and brought it down to his cock and covered it, and then did it again, but brought it down to Justin's hole, making him moan when he rubbed it. "Don't stick your finger in." Justin told him. Brian smiled down at him and wiggled his eyebrows. He lined his cock up and pushed slowly into Justin, making him wince and bite his lip.

"God you're so tight." Brian groaned, pulling out and pushing more into Justin.

After a few rounds, and being quiet enough to not wake Gus up, they went back down and quietly snuck into the room to take a quick shower. They locked the door incase Gus did wake up. Justin tried to keep Brian off of him, but he had him pinned against the glass shower door, and fucked him hard from behind. Justin was shocked that Gus never heard them. Justin got comfy under the covers and kissed Gus' forehead. "I really love when he sleeps at our house." Justin said as Brian got settled.

Brian knew what Justin was thinking when he looked down at Gus. He knew Justin wanted one of his own. One of their own. One they didn't have to share with the munchers. He didn't know how to talk about that. It was one of the things Justin wanted. He said so that night in the loft when he was getting dressed for Babylon, and basically ignored Justin while he spoke. He said he thought they were going to start a family. That's one of the things Justin wanted more then anything. Brian said he would do anything for him. But could he give him that? Was that something that Brian could do?

He felt Justin's lips on his cheek, and turned to look at him. "I said your name twice. Where'd you just go?" Justin asked. Brian shook his head and laid down.

"I have no idea." Brian joked.

Gus woke Brian up the next morning by jumping on him with a knee to the stomach, making Brian groan. "Oh God Sonny boy." Brian groaned out, making Gus laugh. Brian was laying on his side, and Gus sat down on Brian's hip, with one leg in front of Brian, and the other behind him.

"Good morning daddy." Gus said. Brian cried.

"Sonny boy you'll wake Sunshine up." Brian whispered to him.

"Daddy's already awake." Gus said. Brian opened his eyes to see Justin's side of the bed empty. He turned his head to look at the bathroom to door to see it was wide open, so he wasn't in there.

"Do you know where he is?" Brian asked. Gus held out his arms and shrugged his shoulders. Meaning he didn't know. Brian nodded and turned onto his back, making Gus laugh, but kept him on this stomach. "Well how bout you let your old man pee, and then we'll so hunt Sunshine down." Brian said. Gus smiled.

"Ok daddy." Gus said. Brian shoved Gus off, making him laugh loudly. He used the bathroom and came out, to see Gus jumping on the bed.

"Hop on Sonny boy." Brian said, bending down a bit and showing him his back, so Gus could jump on and wrap his arms around Brian's neck. They walked out of the room and towards the stairs. "Oh Sunshine!" Brian sang, making Gus laugh again.

"He didn't answer daddy." Gus said.

"I know. But we'll find him. Daddy can't hide from us." Brian said. It was weird calling Justin daddy. But it just flowed off his tongue. He didn't think he would like that as much as he did. He liked being tied to Justin in these ways. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Brian called him again. "Sunshine!" Brian sang.

"I'm in the kitchen." Justin called out.

"Should have known. If you ever need to find your other daddy, look in the kitchen first. He's always hungry and shoving food in his mouth." Brian told Gus.

"I heard that." Justin said as the came into the kitchen. He had a griddle out and was flipping pancakes.

"I love pancakes." Gus cheered. Justin faked surprise.

"Really? I had no idea. I hope you don't mind chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes." Justin asked. Gus got even more excited.

"Those are my favorite!" Gus said, bouncing up and down on Brian's back. Brian walked over and turned, so Gus could give Justin a kiss. Brian turned and kissed Justin. Justin smiled up at him, one his big sunshiney smiles.

"You got some chocolate right there." Brian said as he wiped the corner of his mouth. "Already dug in?" Brian asked. He shook his head and laughed, as he flipped another pancake.

"I didn't eat one yet. I just tried a bite of the mix. I always do." Justin said as Brian slid Gus off his back and into a chair. "I put some Almond Joy creamer in it. Flavored coffee creamers always taste much better then using milk." Justin said. Brian walked up behind Justin and wrapped his arms around his waist and planted a few kisses on his neck and shoulder, making Justin chuckle. Justin was wearing one of Brian's wife beaters, so he had easy access to Justin's neck. "Don't start something you can't finish Mr. Kinney." Justin told him. He yelped when Brian bit down with his teeth.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in my clothes?" Brian asked huskily, making Justin shiver. He tried pushing Brian away.

"You're going to make me burn the pancakes. Get off of me." Justin joked. Brian gave him one last kiss on his cheek and then smacked his ass, smiling and walking over to the coffee maker to pour some coffee and walking over to the table to sit with Gus. Brian couldn't help but smile when he saw that Gus was coloring, and the newspaper was sitting on the table. Justin really had this domestic thing down perfectly already. "Lindsay called this morning. She was saying that Michael was going to be dropping J.R. off later on to them. So I invited them all over for dinner." Justin said, walking over to the stove to grab the bacon. "Do you mind?" Justin asked. Brian raised his eyebrows.

"It's not gonna be like it was with Eli and Monty is it?" Brian groaned. Justin just laughed and shook his head, bringing over a plate full of pancakes and put one on Gus' plate, and then Brian's and then himself.

"No." he said and put the plate down, and went and scooped some scrambled eggs out of the pan and into a bowl, and then brought that and the bacon over, and sat on the other of Gus. Brian was cutting up Gus' pancake. "Gardening and speed bump petitions aren't my thing." Justin joked.

"Tell me the truth." Brian said, eyeing him. Justin tilted his head, waiting for Brian to ask. "You didn't like them very much did you?" Brian asked. Justin smiled and started scooping out some scrambled eggs.

"They were nice. And I don't mind being around them...for short periods of time." Justin said, trying not to laugh.

"See. I knew it. I couldn't stand them either." Brian said, pouring some syrup on Gus' pancake, while Justin put some eggs and bacon on Gus' plate to.

"There ya go Gussy." Justin said, stealing Mel and Lindsay's nickname for him. He looked back up at Brian. "Like I've always said. You have to be comfortable with whatever homosexual person you decide to be. If they're happy like that, then fine. But...gay guys like that kind of..." Justin trailed off.

"Annoy the living crap out of you?" Brian finished for him, making Justin laugh and nod his head.

"I like going to Babylon and dancing and..." Justin trailed off, looking down at Gus. "And doing all that other stuff. But you can still go there and be monogamous. And you don't have to go into the Backroom and take...candy." Justin said, not saying drugs. "I have fun when we go dancing. And I get that they like the spend quiet evenings at home with their kids...last night was great, and I loved it. Just the three of us." Justin said, smoothing down Gus' hair. Brian knew he was thinking of babies again. He looked back up at Brian. "But I also like going to Babylon for the night, and passing out at the loft." Justin said, shoving some food into this mouth.

"Well we can go play at Babylon anytime you want Sunshine." Brian said, smiling. Justin nodded.

"They're a bit to judgmental" Justin said, but then he laughed. "Well you are to. But at least your funny about it. They're...rude about it. I just don't like how they think if we don't plant flowers and cook every night, don't go to every gay event to support at risk youth or all that crap, that you're not a good person. They look down on you otherwise. Just not my ideas of life long friends." Justin joked. Brian smiled.

"Me? Judgmental?" Brian asked. Justin rolled his eyes. Gus was to excited to eat his food to slow. He was excited to get up and go back to work on their town. Brian and Gus ended up spending the day in there. Building, and stopping to play. He was working on dinner when Mel, Lindsay, Michael, Ben and J.R. came in.

"Hey Justin." Lindsay said as she kissed his cheek. Melanie showed him a bottle of wine.

"Hey sweetie." Mel said and kissed his other cheek.

"Hey guys. Oh that's a really good wine." Justin said, his eyes brightening.

"Something smells amazing." Ben said as he placed his Ipad down on the table. Lindsay opened a tall cabinet and pulled out a pink booster seat that Justin got J.R. to sit in whenever she was there.

"No kidding." Michael said, putting J.R. in her seat.

"Well thank you. I'm glad you guys could all come. It should be ready in a little while." Justin said as he opened a cabinet and grabbed some glasses.

"Whohoo so fancy." Michael joked, making Justin laugh.

"There mismatched right now. I put them on the registry, and we got a lot of stuff for our house warming. I figure we'll get the rest at the wedding." Justin said, smiling.

"Oh Jesus would you look at how big his smile is." Michael joked, sitting next to his daughter. Justin laughed again.

"Where's Gus and Brian?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh they're in the playroom. They've been in there since this morning building Gayopolis." Justin said, opening the bottle of wine and started pouring it into the glasses.

"They're still in there? I called around 10 this morning to check up on Gus." Melanie said, chuckling.

"They're building Gayopolis?" Ben asked. Justin nodded and laughed.

"They've got Tinker Toys and Lego's and train tracks and a whole bunch of stuff. They call me in when they need me to make a card board box all pretty. I made Babylon." Justin said, rolling his eyes and making the others laugh. "I check in on them form time to time. I brought them food. Like lunch and some snacks. But they've been holed up in there all day." Justin said as he went over to the fridge and grabbed a couple more of bottles of wine that he had and put them on the table and sat down with them.

"I try to sit there and play all those game with Gus. But I can only take cars and trains for so long." Melanie joked.

"Brian's always been like that with him though. He never gets tired. He'll sit there with Gus for hours playing all those little boy games. I'm surprised he plays with all the action figures though." Lindsay joked, looking at Michael.

"I know I thought we'd have to enlist Michael to be his father to play all that stuff with him." Mel joked.

"He gets lost in that world with Gus. If I want Brian to actually hear something I say, I never talk when he's playing with Gus." Justin joked.

"He's actually dependable when it comes to Gus nowadays." Mel said.

"I told him he had to be careful. He was gonna turn out to be an ok dad despite of himself." Michael joked as he took a sip of his wine. "I always knew he could be a great dad. He just had to get himself out of that mindset from Jack and Joan." Michael said, making both Justin and Lindsay groan.

"That woman is a totally bitch. You should have seen her when I went to the hospital to talk to her. I'm surprised she even gave me the information to find them." Justin said.

"Medications make you do strange things." Ben joked.

"He really has changed though." Lindsay said. They all looked at her. "It takes Brian a long time to do something. I know after his cancer, he came around more. And then when we lived in Canada, I could tell it just devastated him. Living across the street from him now, he sees Gus all the time. He came over just the other night just to say goodnight to him." Lindsay told them. Justin smiled.

"I told him a long time ago he was a good dad. He just had to let himself be a good dad. Not to get hung up on Jack and Joan. Having cancer really did start it. He told me after the Liberty Ride that he wanted to spend more time with Gus. And he really did that last year. And after you girls moved back from Canada...it really just made him feel like he took it for granted that he couldn't just pop in whenever he wanted. He was missing out on the best moments of Gus' life...and having his parents around, knowing that he's not related to Jack and Joan, and it isn't in his blood to be a shitty parent...I think he's finally letting himself be a dad." Justin said. The other four adults just remained silent.

"Wow." Lindsay said, smiling.

"I don't think I could have said that any more perfect." Michael said, looking at Ben.

"His parents are amazing. I can already see a change in Brian from having them around so much. He tries so hard to not let anyone notice that he's happy. But he is." Lindsay said.

"His whole family is amazing. I never though Brian Kinney would be related to such amazing people." Melanie joked, making the group laugh.

"They're wonderful. They're just what Brian needed. I really think having them around so much has done wonders for his mental stability." Justin joked, taking a sip of his wine. "I think they've finally made him realize, that it's in his blood to be a good parent. He has someone to look up to. It was the best day ever that Joan got sick." Justin said, and then covered his mouth. Not meaning to wish someone to die.

"I don't think you give yourself any credit for how much you have to do with his feelings for Gus." Lindsay said. Melanie nodded.

"Oh I totally agree. You've totally mellowed Mr. Fuck Every Guy I See." Mel joked. He covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide as she looked over at J.R. But she didn't notice. She was so engrossed in Bubble Guppies.

"I haven't even known Brian that long. I came around while you two were already together. But just in those few years, I've noticed a huge difference in Brian. He's more loving and caring." Ben said.

"Don't let Brian hear you say he's loving and caring." Michael joked, making them laugh.

"He'll die if hears you say that." Justin laughed.

"Seriously Justin. Even though me and Michael are his best friends, we can only get through so far with him. Of course I was a lot better at getting through to him when it came to you." Lindsay said, but then glared at Michael, making them all laugh. Everyone knew that when Brian did something mean and cruel to Justin, Lindsay would stick up for Justin. Brian would listen to her. Michael on the other hand, would never stick up for Justin.

"Hey now I've come a long way in the Brian and Justin saga." Michael joked.

"He has. I thank Ben for that one. If he wasn't around you'd still be in the middle of our relationship." Justin joked. Michael hid his face and laughed.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Michael asked. Justin, Ben, Lindsay and Melanie just stared at him. "Alright I get it." Michael said, drinking his wine. Ben laughed and patted his shoulders.

"Well. I'm glad that he's finally wised up. He's a lot happier now. And I know that that has everything to do with you Justin." Lindsay said. Justin laughed and shook his head.

"Don't be so modest. It really is you. Lindsay and Michael never could get through to him when it came to Gus. But you always could." Melanie said. The other three agreed. "And you're the only one who put up with his crap." Mel said, shaking her glass. "Pour me some more." Mel joked. Justin laughed and pour her another glass, and himself before passing the bottle down to the guys.

"I didn't always put up with it." Justin told them.

"Yeah but those two times you left him, you both came back stronger then before." Lindsay said.

"Three times." Justin said. But she shook her head.

"New York didn't count. You didn't LEAVE him. You just moved away for a while. And, you came back stronger. Your getting married." Lindsay said and clapped her hands.

"Take the compliments and run with them. You changed Brian Kinney." Melanie said.

"He's been a lot happier since you came back from New York." Michael said. Ben huffed.

"Do you know how many times a week Michael invited him out? We were even willing to go to Babylon every night. He just never wanted to go out." Ben said. Justin nodded sadly, while Mel laughed.

"See. You changed him. And he's happy about it. He's happy with his life. I never thought it would happen." Melanie said.

"Did you finally grow that penis?" Brian asked as he walked into the kitchen. They all turned to see him and Gus walk in, with Gus running over to hug Melanie and Lindsay.

"Hey there sweetheart. Did you have a fun couple of days with your daddies?" Lindsay asked. Gus went into a minute by minute detail of the past two days. Justin served them dinner and sat down with them. Lindsay and Melanie were listening to Gus, while Michael and Ben were talking to J.R. Brian leaned in towards Justin.

"What were you guys talking about before I came in?" Brian asked curiously. Justin smiled at him.

"They were talking about what a great father you are." Justin said. Brian was surprised by that answer. He didn't like those kind of compliments and sat back a little. Justin chuckled at him.

"Did you know your boss sold the Art Gallery?" Brian asked Lindsay. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. He told me yesterday. He said some stupid gay hot shot collector bought it. He thinks the guy is gonna turn it into a huge Prada store. We were thinking of me just taking some time off again while I look for another job." Lindsay said.

"That sucks. I totally love that Gallery. I was gonna go down there next week to see if I could display something." Justin said.

"That's just awesome." Brian said. They all looked at him, and he dramatically rolled his eyes. "Now I'm going to have to find someone else to run the damn Gallery." Brian said. They all just stared at him, and he widened his eyes. "Well I don't know how to run an Art Gallery." Brian said and shook his head, taking a bite of his dinner. "He told me that you were the best. He couldn't wait to take you back when you moved back from Canada. Now I have to find someone else to run that stupid place." Brian said. Lindsay put her hands over her mouth.

"You bought the Art Gallery?" Justin asked. Brian smiled.

"He said some collector bought it." Lindsay said.

"Well I am a collector. I don't specify in Art Galleries. I'm trying to buy up the whole gay community in Pittsburgh. Your Art Gallery just happens to be one of them. I was going to ask you to run in, but since you're quitting..." Brian trailed off. Lindsay screamed and got up, running to the other side of the table to Brian. She sat in his lap and hugged him and kissed him.

"Gosh that's my fiance you're kissing." Justin joked.

"Don't worry Sunshine. She's not my type. I like blondes but she doesn't have the right body parts." Brian said. Lindsay slapped his chest and stood up, and he watched her walk around the table. "And she doesn't have a cute bubble butt. You know how much I like those." Brian joked, making Justin laugh.

"So another one bites the dust." Mel joked. They all looked at her. "That's one more of us working for Brian Kinney. So that's me, Linds, Ted, Debbie and Hunter. Watch out boys or you'll be working for him to." Mel joked. Ted and Melanie worked for Brian at Kinnetik, and Debbie and Hunter worked at the Diner, that Brian now owned.

"And Monday, Emmett's precious boy toy Calvin will find out he'll be working for me to." Brian said and smiled.

"You bought the gym to?" Justin asked, shaking his head and laughing. Brian was always full of surprises. Calvin worked at the gym as a personal trainer

"Does that mean we get free membership now?" Michael asked. Brian huffed and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Yes Mikey. You and the professor will be able to go to the gym for free." Brian told them. He took a sip of his wine. "Blake will be next." Brian said. Justin just shook his head. He worked at a Rehabilitation Center.

"How are you buying that? Isn't it government owned?" Justin asked. Brian shook his head.

"Privately. And some queen got mugged last week outside of it. It's the fourth time in six months. The owner is wanting to sell it. And we all know that I love everything homosexualally owned." Brian said, smiling.

"Jesus. He's going to own us all in a few weeks." Melanie said.

"Not my Comic Book shop. That baby's all mine." Michael said.

"Me either. Brian's not going to buy a college." Ben said.

"And why's that professor?" Brian asked. Ben smiled.

"It's filled with more heteros then homos." Ben said. Brian nodded.

"Good point." Brian said and shivered.

"Well Emmett runs his own party planning business. So unless Brian plans on buying the news station, Emmett's not going to be working for him either." Lindsay pointed out.

"I could find my ways. And on a very happy note. I had my share of an account. 9.6 million dollars was transferred into my account as of three hours ago." Brian said, smiling.

"I definitely chose to marry the right guy." Justin joked.

"So butchy Mel here is getting a pretty little bonus." Brian said. Mel's eyes widened.

"Me? Why?" she asked.

"Because you won your first case for me. With Sunshine's little sister. That deserves a pretty bonus." Brian said. He held up his glass and looked over at Michael. "Sure you don't want me to buy your Comic Book store?" Brian joked.

"I'll think about it." Michael joked. After that, talk went everywhere, but it got steered towards Brian and Justin's wedding.

"So are you two gonna recite your own vows?" Ben asked. Michael burst out laughing.

"Could you imagine Brian reciting his own vows?" Michael asked. Brian rolled his eyes and looked over at Justin. He looked uncomfortable.

"Brian can do anything he sets his mind to." Lindsay joked, giggling from the wine.

"I figure we'll just skip that part. Just do traditional." Justin said, taking a big gulp of his wine, and pouring some more.

After everyone had left, Brian wandered off, and Justin cleaned the kitchen up. He liked having a dishwasher. Something they didn't have at the loft. He ended up locking up his house, and turning off the lights. Justin wondered when that wonderful feeling, that this was his house, would finally wear off. He picked out everything. From the paint on the walls, to the wood on the floor, to the painting hanging in the hallway. He loved everything about it. He walked upstairs into his room, and saw that only one of the lights were on in the bathroom.

"Brian what are you doing?" Justin called out. It was quiet. To quiet. He walked in, and looked towards the shower. He frowned. He thought he was getting in the shower.

"Over here Sunshine." Brian said. Justin turned his head and saw Brian sitting in the bathtub, and laughed.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Justin asked as he walked and stood in front of their huge bathtub, crossing his arms. Brian had turned off the lights, and dimmed a couple of them. And was laying back against the tub, with the water steaming, and bubbles. Lots of bubbles.

"Well you talked about how wonderful having a bathtub would be. And we haven't' even tried it out yet. so. I'm trying it out." Brian said.

"And how do you feel?" Justin asked, mocking him.

"A little lesbionic." Brian answered, making Justin laugh. "Get in here and gay it up a bit will you?" Brian asked. Justin ripped off his clothes and climbed into the tub, sitting on Brian's lap, facing him. Brian ran his hands up and down Justin's back. "You look good in bubbles." Brian told him, making him laugh.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you." Justin said as he leaned down and kissed him.

Later that night, after they had sex in the bathtub, then in the shower, because Brian wanted to wash off all the bubbles, and then three times in bed, they were just laying there. "So I think I'm going to try and quit smoking." Justin said randomly. Brian looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. "Cigarettes." Justin clarified. Brian chuckled.

"I would hate to think that you'd give up smoking pot. Who doesn't love the feeling of getting high." Brian joked. Justin smacked in chest.

"After we get back from the mystery honeymoon. I don't want to be struggling with craving cigarettes while I'm trying to have fun. How long are we going to be gone?" Justin asked. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Nice try. But I'm giving you no information whatsoever." Brian told him. Justin huffed.

"But how will I know what to pack if I don't know where we're going?" Justin asked, smiling at him.

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me to do that then won't you?" Brian asked sarcastically, making Justin roll his eyes. "I've actually been thinking about something to." Brian said. The funny look that Justin had been giving him, melted away as he realized Brian was serious.

"About what?" Justin asked, turning to he could lay on his side and lean his head on his elbow. Brian still laid on his back.

"What would you think about asking Lindsay if Gus could spend more time over here?" Brian asked. Justin just stared at him. "You know, being more involved. Taking him and picking him up from school more. Having more of his things here, so we don't have to go across the street and get stuff for him. We could fix up that bathroom to be more Gus friendly so he doesn't always have to come in to ours." Brian said. Justin smiled.

"Why are you asking me? He's your son. I think it's a great idea. I'd love for you to be more involved. I'd love to be more involved in Gus' life." Justin said. Brian looked up at the ceiling.

"Well we're partners right. It's not just about me." Brian said, moving his eyes to look at him. Justin smiled again. Brian was trying so hard for him, not to just make decisions for their life. He was trying to make an effort, of having him be apart of every decision in their life. Justin loved it. He leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love that idea. I'm up for anything that means you get to spend more time with your son." Justin told him.

"Well...he's our son to. Isn't he?" Brian asked. Justin smiled one of his big sunshiny smiles.

"I still haven't gotten used to that." Justin said, and laid back on the bed like Brian. It was quiet for a few minutes before Brian spoke again.

"You want us to say our own vows don't you." Brian said. It wasn't a question. Justin took a deep breath.

"To be honest. Yes. I'd love that. But I know that it's hard for you. So I never was going to even say anything. I'm surprised Ben even asked about it." Justin said.

"It was the wine you were passing out tonight."

"That was some good wine." Justin laughed. Brian took a deep breath.

"I'll do it." Brian said. Justin looked over at him.

"What?" Justin asked as he turned and looked at him. "You'll say your own vows?" Justin asked.

"Yes."

"You'll write them all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"You're going to write a speech about how much I mean to you?"

"Yes."

"About how much you love me?"

"Yes."

"And say them in front of all of our family and friends?" Justin asked. Brian rolled his eyes and sat up.

"No I'm going to go say it to some hobo's on the street. Who else do you think I'm gonna say it to?" Brian demanded. Justin sat up with him.

"You'd do that for me? Even though it's going to make you super uncomfortable?" Justin asked. Brian rolled his eyes and laid back down in bed, still staring at the ceiling. Justin settled back down, but propped himself up on his elbow to look at him again.

"Years from now you're still going to be talking about whatever sappy garbage I come up with, and you're gonna get all lesbionic when you think about it...it's something that will make you happy. So what's the harm?" Brian said. He looked over at Justin, who was just smiling. "Besides. Every time you think about it, you'll get all lovey dovey and want to suck my cock and get fucked. So it's really helping me in the long run." Brian joked, making Justin laugh and jump on top of Brian and start kissing him.

"GRANDMA!" Gus yelled. Justin let go of his hand, and Gus went running for Teresa in the airport. She picked him up and swung him around. Justin turned to say goodbye to Lindsay.

"You'll call us as soon as you know the vote right?" Justin reminded her, and ran off.

"Are you ready for a fun birthday party?" Teresa asked. It was the first week in May. This was the month that Justin had been waiting for. His and Brian's wedding was on the 31st, which also happened to be Sam's birthday. But they moved her party to the first weekend in May, so everyone could go to their wedding. They had a noon flight, because Brian and Justin, who were still registered in Pennsylvania, went and voted that morning for the new Mayor, and to legalize gay marriages. Brian and Justin were taking Gus back to Boston, but Teresa was also going. Her parents were flying up the next day, along with some of Brian's aunts, uncles, and cousins. Teresa's family was extremely close to Sawyer's family, and some of them wanted to celebrate her birthday with her.

"Can we go yet?" Gus asked. Justin laughed as he caught up to him.

"We gotta wait for daddy. He's outside checking in the bags. Lindsay was a mess saying goodbye." Justin joked as he kissed Teresa's cheek. "We could have picked you up you know." Justin told her. She waved her hand.

"My brother Robert drove me. He left like two seconds ago. And you had to go vote. Luckily we get back in perfect time for me to vote." Teresa said. West Virginia had their state elections the following week, and on their election they were also voting to legalize gay marriages.

"I didn't have to go to school today, because I was getting on an airplane to visit Ali!" Gus cheered.

"Don't let auntie Sammy hear you say you're visiting Ali. She'll want to know it's all about her. Not Ali." Justin joked, with Teresa laughing and agreeing. Brian came up behind them.

"Alright Sonny boy. Let's get in line for security and blow this pop stand." Brian said. Gus laughed and jumped down. Brian leaned forward and kissed Teresa's cheek, and Gus grabbed her and Justin's hand and led them towards security. "Don't worry about me. I'll grab the carry on bags." Brian called out. Once they were on the plane and all settled in, Gus was telling them all a story about him and Memphis, with the three adults listening closely.

"I still can't get over how sweet he is." Teresa whispered to the boys. They were in a smaller airplane, with two seats on both sides. Brian was sitting next to Gus, with him by the window. Teresa and Justin were on the other side, with Teresa by the window.

"I'm surprised he even wanted me to sit next to him. He always chooses the rest of my family over me any day." Brian joked. Justin snorted and looked around.

"Hey you wanna be one of those annoying couples who hold their hands in the middle of the isle, and everyone has to say excuse me to get by." Justin joked. Brian just glared at him, while Justin and Teresa just laughed.

"I want to be an annoying couple with you daddy." Gus said. He climbed into Brian's lap and held his hand out, making Justin laugh and grab onto it.

"Thank you Gus. At least someone loves me." Justin said, eyeing Brian, who just rolled his eyes.

"Are you staying with us at grandpa's house tonight?" Gus asked Teresa.

"No I'm not Gussy. I'm going to stay your great grandparents. You'll be there tomorrow night with me though. And all your cousins." Teresa said, making Gus smile and his eyes widen.

"Are you and grandpa getting married?" Gus asked. Teresa looked over at him, then Justin. He was surprised he asked such a thing.

"Why would you ask me that?" Teresa asked.

"Because you both are my grandma and grandpa. Grandma Deb is with Horvath." Gus said, making them laugh. A few months ago, he heard Brian calling him that, and Gus decided to also. Lindsay tried to correct him, but Carl actually liked it. So Gus always called him Horvath. "And then grandma Jen has Tucker." Gus said, making Justin squish his face in distaste. "And then both of my...great grandparents." Gus looked over at Brian to see if he said that right. Brian nodded his head. "Well they have each other. So how come you aren't married to grandpa." Gus asked. Teresa looked at him for a minute, not sure of how to answer, but then she looked at Brian.

"Did you seriously ask your son to ask me that? Really?" Teresa asked. Justin looked over at him, and he was faking innocence

"Brian." Justin scolded.

"I wouldn't do such a thing. Gus is just an observant child. Aren't you Sonny boy." Brian said, smiling at Teresa.

"Excuse me." a women said who was trying to get by. Gus giggled as Justin let go.

"We're an annoying couple holding hands." Gus told her, making the woman laugh as she walked by to get to her seat.

"GRANDPA!" Gus yelled as he ran over to see Sawyer. Teresa ran over to hug Merideth who was standing next to him. "I've missed you so much grandpa." Gus said.

"I've missed you to kiddo." Sawyer said.

"How was your flight." Merideth asked them and hugged Justin and Brian, and then kissed Gus' cheek.

"It was good. No turbulence. Gus loves planes. He's really easily entertained on any flight." Justin joked.

"Oh you're so lucky. I'm dreading the plane rides for your wedding. Ali and Spencer are good. But Mackenzie and Zoey just get so bored. And Derek's kids are monsters." Merideth joked.

"Well let's your bags and blow this pop stand kiddo." Sawyer said. Gus gasped and looked at Brian.

"That's what daddy says." Gus said. Teresa went with Merideth, but the boys went with Sawyer. He was bringing them to his work first. To show them his office, but Justin and Teresa had already talked about it on the plane. He was bringing them in to show them off. His family. Justin sat in the back with Gus, but he could tell by the look on Sawyer's face, and hear it in his voice. He was so excited to bring them to his office. Justin had already been there before, when he came and met Sawyer. But Brian hadn't seen it yet. It was this amazing old Fire Station that he converted into his office.

"It's nice." Brian said from the outside. Sawyer held out his hand for Gus, and smiled. When they walked in, he had a receptionist desk sitting right there, and she smiled. She stood up and said hello to them.

"Andrea. This is my son Brian, his fiance Justin, and their son Gus. My grandson." Sawyer said proudly. He introduced them like that to everyone. Justin could tell Brian was a little uncomfortable with all the loving attention. But he was polite, and actually charming.

"Your office is nice." Brian said as he looked around the room. Brian looked at a long shelf that had picture frames all on it. Brian picked up the baby picture of himself that Sawyer and Teresa had kept.

"He told me that he never put it out before. He used to keep it in his desk drawer because he didn't want other people knowing he had a son, if he couldn't even tell his own brother and sisters. But he said since everyone knows, he has it displayed now." Justin said. Brian nodded. He looked down and wasn't to surprised to see some of Gus already. But he was surprised to see himself and Justin had made the shelf. He looked at some of the pictures. He hadn't realized in the few short months that since he met them, so many pictures had been taken of them. He held up the one taken from his and Justin's housewarming party. The one of them with Gus, Sawyer and Teresa.

"That's my favorite one." Sawyer said form behind them. Brian put it back and nodded his head.

"How many Ad agents do you have working here?" Justin asked.

"Ten. A few of them are amazing, and run everything here. That's why I can easily take off and visit my grandson all the time." Sawyer said, patting Gus' head.

"And the others?" Justin asked. Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"Two of them aren't that great. I'm thinking of downsizing a bit. They don't really meet the standards. Tried to take them under my wing but...I'd rather take my top three and let them run things. Get a few more people in here." Sawyer said. His secretary came in with something for Sawyer to sign, and Justin looked out into the hallway. He saw a guy who looked so familiar. Where had he seen him before? But then he realized it. He knew exactly where he saw that guy before.

"Marilyn!" Justin squeaked. They all looked at him. "Is there any way you could take Gus on a mini tour of something fun for ten minutes?" Justin asked. Brian gave him a weird look.

"I could...take him into the lounge. That client with the bakery dropped off a ton of stuff. Can he have a cupcake?" she asked the boys.

"Perfect." Justin said. Marilyn took Gus by the hand, leading him out, while Justin shut the door.

"What's the matter with you?" Brian asked.

"Kip Thomas." Justin told him. Brian raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Who?" Brian asked.

"How do you know Kip?" Sawyer asked.

"How do you never remember that name?" Justin demanded. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?" Brian asked.

"He's one of the guys on my Ad team. He's one of the two I was telling you that I'm thinking of getting rid of. He's tried, but he's just not that good. I actually have lost two accounts because I let him lead them. How do you know him?" Sawyer asked. Justin glared at Brian.

"What?" Brian snapped.

"He's the guy who you used to work with at Vanguard." Justin said. Justin said, moving his head, trying to get Brian to remember.

"I got nothing." Brian said.

"He filed that fucking sexual harassment suit against you." Justin snapped. Brian's eyes darkened.

"He did what?" Sawyer asked. Brian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That stupid fucker wanted me to recommend him for a position that he wasn't good enough for. He thought since he blew me, that I'd do it. I said no, so he said I sexually harassed him." Brian ground out and sat down, covering his face with his hand. Justin noticed Sawyer's face was red.

"So what happened?" Sawyer asked. Brian laughed and took his hand away from his face.

"Ask the Avenger over here. He dropped the case, and I didn't know whY until a couple of months ago." Brian said. Justin just stood there. "Well tell my father what you did." Brian said. Justin could feel his face heat up as he turned to Sawyer.

"Well...I saw him at a bar and...picked him up. And we were...doing stuff." Justin said embarrassed by it. "And in the middle, I told him I was only 17 years old, and that my dad would have him arrested if he knew I was with him. So I made him a deal, that I wouldn't tell my dad...if he would drop the case against Brian." Justin said sheepishly.

"The gay Avenger." Brian grumbled. Sawyer nodded his head.

"Well. I've been waiting for a reason to fire his ass. I was gonna do it next week when I had more time. But now seems like a good time to do it." Sawyer said, walking towards the door.

"Wait you're going to fire him? With us right here?" Justin asked. Brian smiled and sat up.

"Oh I like this." Brian said. Sawyer swung the door open.

"THOMAS! GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE!" Sawyer yelled. Justin's eyes widened. He had never heard him so pissed before. He walked back over to the shelf to lean on it, hiding his face. Kip came in.

"Is everything ok?" Kip asked. Sawyer shut the door and crossed his arms. He glared at him for a moment before he spoke.

"Have you met my son-in-law yet?" Sawyer asked. Kip was startled.

"Um. No sir." Kip said. Sawyer held out his hand towards Justin. Kip looked over and nodded. "Hi." Kip said. He didn't recognize Justin.

"Justin. His name is Justin. It was Justin Taylor, but it's Justin Kinney now." Sawyer said. He knew Kinney rang a bell with him. And he looked back over at Justin, and then realization dawned on his face. "And my son. Brian." Sawyer said, holding out his other arm. Kip slowly turned around, and Brian smiled and waved.

"Hey. Long time no see." Brian laughed. Justin groaned.

"Fuck." Kip said.

"Yeah. Fuck is right Thomas. I believe you know my son. Used to work with him in Pittsburgh. I heard you filed a sexual harassment case against my son a few years back." Sawyer said. Justin couldn't believe how intimidating this man could be. The day he met Teresa, she said he was an arrogant asshole. He couldn't see it. Now he could see, he was a lot like Brian in that way. He demanded respect. And could scare someone into doing it.

"With all do respect Mr. Lombardi, you just met them a few months ago-"

"Are you fucking saying I don't know anything about my son? Or his fiance?" Sawyer demanded. Kip's head whipped over to look at Justin.

"You both fucking set me up that night. Coming on to me, and saying what an asshole he is. And now you're fucking marrying that asshole?" Kip asked. Brian got up and stalked over to him, but Justin jumped and pushed him back.

"Brian stop it." Justin told him.

"You and I both know I didn't do a fucking thing to you. You wanted me to give you a job that you weren't ready for. I told you you have to earn it, just like everyone else. And guess what, I was right. Because you still suck. And not in the sucking dick kind of way, which you totally sucked at anyway." Brian told him.

"Were you even 17?" Kip asked. Justin turned around.

"That's the one thing that I didn't lie about that night. You wouldn't have gotten the promotion even if you'd won. No one there thought you were good enough." Justin informed him. Kip shook his head and scrubbed his face.

"I can't fucking believe this." Kip said.

"Well believe it. Because you're fired." Sawyer said. Kip turned around and stared at him. Brian and Justin looked at each other, eyes wide, and then turned to Sawyer.

"You can't be serious"

"Oh I'm very serious." Sawyer told him.

"You have no idea what ever happened. They're lying-"

"You're seriously going to insult my intelligence by telling me my son and son-in-law are lying?" Sawyer demanded.

"You can't just fire me because of this."

"Oh I can, and I am." Sawyer said. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a file and tossed it on the desk. "This is your file. I was preparing to let you go because of all the fuck ups. You've messed up countless times. I was gonna let you go with severance pay. But now, I'm canning your ass and you get nothing. Because you fucked with my kid." Sawyer said and pointed to the door. "Now get the fuck out." Sawyer said, raising his voice. Brian and Justin didn't move. They were to stunned. Kip looked over at the two of them.

"This is the second job I lost because of you Kinney." Kip said. But Brian just laughed.

"If you're that delusional that you actually believe that bull shit, you're more pathetic then I even thought. We all know that Brian fucked you, and you wanted him to move you up the ladder. And because he didn't do it, you thought you could now fuck him. Get him in trouble. But it didn't work. I saw you going into his loft, and I knew what happened between the two of you. He didn't harass you and we both know it. Once I saw you at Woodies, I knew exactly how to trick you. And look at that. You were dumb enough to fall for my pretty little blonde boy act. The jokes on you asshole. Not only did Brian fuck a sorry pathetic fag like yourself, but you fucked yourself out of a really amazing job. Twice." Justin said. Kip lunged at Justin, and missed when he threw a punch, but Justin didn't miss when he punched him. Kip went to strangle him, but Brian yanked Justin backwards as Sawyer got in the middle and shoved him away, making Kip fall on the floor

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Sawyer screamed. The door opened, and a security guard came in. "Get this fuck face out of office Rodney." Sawyer said. Rodney leaned down and helped Kip up, who was trying to cover his face.

"You ever touch him again, I'll rip your fucking balls off." Brian said, referring to Justin. Rodney dragged Kip out, and Sawyer shut his door. Justin was holding his hand. "You ok?" Brian asked as he took his hand and looked at it, making Justin hiss. "Do you think you broke anything?" Brian asked. Justin just looked at him. "You do think you broke something." Brian said. He looked over at Sawyer.

"I'm sorry-" Brian tried to say, but Sawyer held his hand up.

"I didn't like him anyways." Sawyer said, and smiled at the two of them. Brian looked back at Justin who was protectively holding his hand.

"You wanna go to the hospital Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin rolled his eyes. Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulder and kissed the top of his head, and he laid his head on Brian's shoulder. "Wanna take us to the hospital?" Brian asked Sawyer, who nodded his head.

"I better not have some fucking cast or brace on my hand during the wedding. I don't want something that ugly to ruin my damn pictures." Justin grumbled. Brian looked over at Sawyer, trying not to laugh.

"Come on Rocky. I'll get Derek to pick up Gus." Sawyer said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Cynthia and Mark**

**Sawyer**

**Merideth and Carver **

**Allison 16**

**Spencer 13**

**Mackenzie 10**

**Zoey 8**

**Derek and Julianna **

**Parker 13**

**Alexis 10**

**Chloe 7**

**Caleb 3**

**Sam and Josh**

CHAPTER 33

"Derek just picked Gus up. He said Gus was super excited to see him, but pushed him out of the way once he saw Ali." Sawyer said as he put his cell in his pocket. They were walking into the hospital.

"How's your hand Sunshine?" Brian asked. Justin was still holding it to his chest.

"Hurts like a mother fucker." Justin grumbled. They walked in and sat in the waiting room.

"Greg said he would be out in a few minutes. He'll just bring us out back. He'll get you all checked in back there." Sawyer said.

"Have I mentioned it hurts like a mother fucker?" Justin asked. Brian smiled, realizing he's had a profound influence over Justin's speech.

"That's your friends son who's gay right?" Brian asked. He nodded and smiled.

"He's only 29. He's a great kid. Well, not a kid anymore." Sawyer said.

"Hey Sawyer." someone said from behind them. When Brian turned around, he saw a young looking guy with scrubs, come walking up to him. Sawyer stood up and hugged him.

"Where's your white jacket?" Sawyer asked. Greg rolled his eyes.

"If I come out here in my doctors jacket, then everyone stops me. If I just come out in scrubs people don't think to much about me." Greg said. He looked over at Brian and his eyes widened. "Geez. You look just like your dad. I'm Greg. It's good to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Greg said holding out his hand for Brian to shake it.

"You to." Brian said. Justin stood up and said hello.

"I'd shake your hand but..." Justin trailed off.

"But you punched some guy in the face." Greg laughed. "Come on. Let's go check that out." Greg said. He got them all checked in out back, gave him something mild for the pain and took him to get his hand x-rayed. They were waiting for him in a room when Greg came in. "Well great news. You didn't break anything." Greg said. Justin huffed.

"Tell that to my hand. It hurts like a mother fucker." Justin grumbled. Brian chuckled.

"Didn't he give you pain meds?" Brian asked.

"It barely did anything. If he gives me anything stronger, I'm gonna end up passing out, and miss out on this whole weekend." Justin grumbled.

"Well I can give you something a bit stronger. We'll try not to over do it. And I'll just put your middle finger in a brace. You're other two are just bruised. They'll be fine in a day or two. But your middle finger, you don't want to jar it around to much." Greg said. Justin moaned and laid back on the bed, making Brian chuckle.

"Fucking drama princess." Brian chuckled. Justin just held up his good hand and flicked him off, making the three other guys in the room laugh.

"I'll be right back." Greg said, leaving the room.

"Why do I always end up in a fucking hospital?" Justin asked.

"At least it was a good punch. And your finger isn't broken. That's a good thing." Sawyer said. Justin just moaned.

"So Greg doesn't seem gay." Brian said. Sawyer just laughed.

"Yeah. He always tells me people are surprised he's gay." Sawyer answered.

"Are you sure he's gay?" Brian asked, making Sawyer laugh again.

"I guess we can always ask his boyfriend." Sawyer joked as Greg came back in and sat down next to the bed.

"Alright. I'll just give you another shot for the pain, and then put your finger in a brace. I'll be careful about it." Greg said as he gave Justin another shot, and then carefully started moving his finger around.

"Are you sure you're gay?" Brian asked suddenly. Greg turned and looked at him.

"Really?" Sawyer asked.

"I just want to know. You're gay. And you haven't checked me or Sunshine's ass out once." Brian said. Justin burst out laughing.

"That's what your basing this on?" Justin laughed.

"Well I guess the pain meds kicked in a little." Sawyer said.

"More of that shit. I feel good. And not at all sleepy." Justin said.

"Oh Sammy's gonna love him at her party tomorrow if he's high." Sawyer said dryly, making Brian and Greg chuckle.

"Yes I am gay. But I'm in work. I don't check anyone out. It's unprofessional. And my bosses are super strict on that. One of the attendings is a super homophobe. He's been trying to get me in trouble since I started out as an intern. But I'm extremely professional and treat men and women equally the same. Even if I am treating a hot guy." Greg laughed. Brian was sitting next to Justin in a chair next to the bed, and Justin reached his arm out to Brian.

"See honey. He does think I'm hot." Justin told him, making them all laugh. He turned back to Greg who was sitting on the other side of the bed. "It's the blonde hair and blue eyes. And I have a sunshiny smile. And the bubble butt. Everyone wants to grab a piece of my perfect ass." Justin told him, making the three guys laugh.

"Oh Sammy's really going to love him. Can we take some of that stuff home?" Sawyer asked Greg. He chuckled.

"I'll fill some good meds for him. He's allergic to a lot of stuff, but I think I have something that will keep him from falling asleep so he can be the life of the party. Sam told me all about the housewarming party where she got him drunk and high." Greg said.

"That girl gets around. How many friends does she have?" Brian asked.

"She's very outgoing." Sawyer told him.

"I hadn't noticed." Brian joked.

"Have you seen how many friends she has on Facebook? She makes friends wherever she goes." Greg said.

"I don't do Facebook." Brian grumbled, making Justin laugh.

"I have a Facebook. Sam's tagged me in a million pictures. We really need to get you one. You could have so much fun with it. You're just not allowed to put any pictures of your dick or ass on there." Justin warned him.

"Thank you Sunshine. I'll keep that in mind." Brian told him. Then turned back to Greg. "So is that the only reason you haven't checked us out? Because you're in work?" Brian asked, making Greg laugh.

"No actually, that's not he only reason. It would be a little weird. You're Sawyer's son. He's like my dad. And you're engaged, so that's another reason. And then I have a boyfriend who I love, so I don't feel the need to look." Greg laughed.

"We're allowed to look. We always look. But we just don't touch anymore." Justin laughed. Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head, making Sawyer and Greg laugh.

"Alright your hand is good. Just don't punch anyone in the face anymore." Greg said. Justin just laughed. He looked at Sawyer. "Who did he hit anyway?" Greg asked.

"Remember that idiot who lost that surfboard account?" Sawyer asked. Greg nodded his head, while Brian helped Justin sit up.

"That's not why I hit him though. That would be inappropriate if that's why I hit him." Justin said. He cleared his throat and the pointed his finger on his good hand. "He filed sexual harassment charges against Brian a few years ago, because Brian wouldn't recommend him for a promotion. So I told him I was 17 when he was sucking my dick and I'd tell my dad he was sucking my dick if he didn't drop the charges against Brian." Justin said. Brian and Sawyer burst out laughing, and Greg covered his face, trying to stop from laughing himself. "He wasn't even good." Justin said. He turned to Brian and grabbed his arms. "You were totally right. It was very tedious standing there and letting him suck me off, and it just wasn't any good." Justin told him.

"Ok Sunshine. Let's call it a day with your big mouth." Brian said. But Justin turned back to Greg.

"So he made me mad, and blamed Brian for losing his job. So I punched him." Justin told him. Greg just smiled.

"Well it's a good thing Brian has you here to protect you. Now I'll write a prescription for some pain killers. Make sure he doesn't take them on an empty stomach." Greg said. Brian snorted.

"It would be harder to get him TO take them on an empty stomach." Brian said. Greg smiled and shook their hands.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at Sammy's party." Greg said, handing Brian the script and leaving. Brian helped Justin stand up.

"Think you can walk?" Brian asked as he helped Justin turn and put his feet on the ground.

"Yes. Yes Brian, I do believe I can walk." Justin said. Brian helped him stand up, and he was ok. A little wobbly, but he just kept his arm around him.

"Let's get him to my parents house. Sammy will love seeing him like this." Sawyer said, making Brian laugh. "We can stop on the way at a pharmacy and pick up the meds." Sawyer said. They were in the parking lot when Justin thought of something.

"Why does everyone call her Sammy?" Justin asked. Brian looked down at him. "Well I call her Sam, or Samantha. But everyone calls her Sammy. I don't call her Sammy. You don't call her Sammy." Justin said, pointing to Brian with his hand that had the brace on his middle finger. When he saw his hand he was distracted by it. "What the fuck." Justin said, making Brian and Sawyer just laugh.

"Well you can call her Sammy. I'm sure she won't mind." Sawyer said.

"Do you think she'll let me call her Sammy to?" Justin asked Sawyer, like he hadn't even spoken.

"What the hell did Greg give him?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, I'd like some." Sawyer said. They got to his SUV, and Brian helped him into the backseat.

"I think I'll sit back here with him." Brian said, trying not to laugh. Sawyer drove them over to the pharmacy, and then to his parents house.

"Think you'll be able to make it through dinner? If you need to sleep, you can always go crash in one of the bedrooms." Sawyer said. Justin waved his hand.

"I am sooooo not sleepy. Let's get this party staaaarted." Justin cheered. Brian laughed and helped him out, and kept an arm around his shoulder, walking up the steps and into the house. "SAMMY!" Justin cheered. Sam turned around and saw him.

"Hey Justin!" she cheered and ran over and hugged him. She pulled back and looked at him. "Are you totally high?" Sam asked. He nodded and laughed.

"But it's legal this time." Justin said. She looked over at Brian who just shrugged.

"Well come on in then honey." she said, leading Justin into the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room and got up to greet Justin and Brian.

"Just be careful of his hand. He sprained his finger. He's a little high on the pain killers." Sawyer told them.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. Are you feeling ok otherwise?" Cynthia, Sawyer's mother asked. Justin smiled.

"I feel great." Justin answered. Sawyer's father Mark, hugged him next. Justin just looked up at him. "You are so tall. Have you always been this tall?" Justin asked. Sam and Ali burst out laughing.

"Yes son I have." Mark laughed.

"Well. That is where Brian gets his tallness. You made Sawyer tall, and then Sawyer made Brian tall." Justin said, making everyone laugh. But Justin was serious. "And you made Meredith tall. But not that ugly abnormal tall. Because some girls are so unattractive with being so tall. But she's a nice pretty tall." Justin said.

"Did he just call me ugly or pretty?" Meredith asked.

"And you made Derek tall. But you didn't make Sammy tall. She just doesn't grow." Justin said, looking over at Sam, who just stared at him. "I'm just trying to figure it out. Is she half leprechaun?" Justin asked Mark. That set the whole family off into laughter, as Sam's mouth dropped, but she was laughing. "Or an elf. A dwarf. No wait a midget. Are you a midget?" Justin asked. Brian wiped at his face from the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Parker. Go get a video camera. You are to keep that camera on Justin all night. I am so going to enjoy this weekend with him." Sam told Parker. Justin was keeping the whole family entertained. Brian explained to them that Justin always had weird reactions to medications. He was either allergic, or slept, or was totally high. He was extremely talkative, and really wouldn't sit still.

"I'm thinking he needs a babysitter." Brian said as he sat Justin down on the couch for the tenth time.

"It's quite alright. We'll look after him darling." Cynthia said as she looked at her kids.

"You know. It's not really her birthday tomorrow." Justin tried to whisper to Brian, but failed. He was extremely loud.

"I know. But remember Sunshine. Her birthday is on the same day as our wedding. So she pushed up her party so we could still get married." Brian joked.

"Hey guys." Someone said as they came into the house. Josh walked into the living room "I went and got some Jameson's." Josh said, but stopped when he saw his mother-in-law. "I'm totally just joking." Josh said.

"JOSH!" Justin yelled. Josh jumped from his name being yelled. He went to stand up, but Brian held him down.

"What happened to you?" Josh asked as he saw his hand.

"I punched a homo in the face." Justin said, laughing.

"He's high on pain killers." Brian told him. Josh laughed and came around the couch, and Brian let Justin jump up and give Josh a hug.

"Hey Justin." Josh laughed. Justin pulled back.

"Did I ever tell what a great friend you are?" Justin asked. Josh's smile left his face and he looked at Brian.

"He's not gonna start that thing again is he?" Josh asked. Brian laughed, knowing he meant if he was gonna start in on Josh being gay.

"Do you know who you look like?" Justin asked Josh. "You look like Josh Hutcherson. Are you related to him?" Justin whispered. The family just laughed.

"No I'm sorry. I'm not." Josh said. Justin pushed him away. Sulking and plopped back down next to Brian. Brian put his arm around his shoulders.

"What's the matter Sunshine?" Brian asked.

"I wanted to meet Josh Hutcherson." Justin said sadly. Brian patted his shoulder

"I'm really sorry Justin." Josh said as he sat down next to Sam.

"I wanted to go photo bombing celebrities with Jennifer Lawrence" Justin cried. The family just burst out laughing.

"Who the hell is Jennifer Lawrence?" Brian demanded. Sam and Ali gasped.

"Oh my God how do you not know who Jennifer Lawrence is?" Ali asked, disgusted with him.

"She's in the Hunger Games with Josh." Justin said, like Brian should know this. Brian raised his eyebrow at Josh.

"Josh Hutcherson. And Jennifer Lawrence are in the Hunger Games and Catching Fire." Josh explained.

"What is that?" Brian asked. Again, the girls gasped.

"Somebody get him out of here." Ali said, looking around the room at her family. She was sitting on the floor with Gus. They were coloring on the coffee table together. But Gus stood up and spun around and then faced Brian.

"Katniss Everdeen. THE GIRL ON FIRE!" Gus yelled, making everyone burst out laughing.

"What did he just do?" Brian asked, laughing at his son, who sat back down and was coloring again.

"They're books like Harry Potter and Twilight that have been turned into movies. You have heard of those haven't you?" Ali asked snottily. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes I have." Brian griped at her. But then he looked at Justin. "What does photo bombing have to do with it?" Brian asked.

"Jennifer Lawrence is the actress who plays Katniss. When she's on the red carpet, she goes behind celebrities and photo bombs the pictures. She's started a trend." Sam said. Brian rolled his eyes at the whole conversation.

"I wanted him to introduce me to Sam Claflin. We could be buddies." Justin said, seriously, holding his hand to his heart. Sam and Ali just burst out laughing.

"Who's he?" Brian asked.

"He plays Finnick in the second movie. He's totally hot." Ali said.

"It's the British thing. All girls and gay guys fall for British guys. It's in our blood." Justin said. Sam had her head in her lap from laughing so hard.

"Oh my God I'm going to pee my pants. Please tell me he's going to be like this tomorrow. We'll give him a mic and everything. Everyone can hear him talk all day long." Sam said. Cynthia slapped her hand.

"I don't know if he'll make it that long. I'm sure he'll pass out soon. Right?" Sawyer asked Brian, who just held his hands up.

"I have no idea." Brian said. Justin slapped his knee and leaned forward, and he stared at Brian's grandmother.

"Are you a good cook like Genevieve?" Justin asked. Brian pulled him to sit back, and she smiled

"As a matter of fact I am. Would you like to come into the kitchen and see what we can find you for lunch?" she asked. He shook his head excitedly as her and Sam stood up.

"I'll take him in there. You sit down and enjoy the peace and quiet. Come on Sunshine." Sam said as she pulled him up.

"Weeee're off to see the Wizard. The wonderful Wizard of-NO! That's not the right song." Justin said. Sam pushed some of his hair away from his face.

"What's the right song honey?" Sam asked, like she was talking to a child.

"What is that song that you and your little people kinfolk sing in Oz?" Justin asked. She glared at him.

"Are you talking about the Munchkins in Munchkin land?" Sam asked. He nodded his head, while everyone just continued to laugh. Julianna stood up and held his other hand.

"Come on honey. Let's go get you something to eat." Julianna said as the three of them started walking away.

"Lollipops. We need lollipops to sing in the guild." they could hear Justin yell from the kitchen. Parker followed them with the camera.

"You're in for a fun weekend." Josh joked. Brian rubbed his face.

"Well I guess it is somehow my fault. He did punch that idiot for me. My own little Rocky." Brian joked. Sawyer had actually told Derek what happened, when he called to ask him to pick up Gus. So the family already knew what happened.

"He's like a killer attack dog." Meredith said.

"More like a yipping Chihuahua." Brian said.

"GET BACK HOBBIT!" they heard Justin yell, making everyone laugh.

"This is going to be a looooong weekend." Brian said. After they got Justin to sit down and eat a little, he ran back over to Brian, and leaned down in his face from the back of the couch.

"BRIAN." Justin said loudly.

"Yes Sunshine. I can hear you."

"I need to go to the bathroom. And my finger won't let me unbutton my jeans." Justin said, holding out his finger, and almost falling over the couch. Sam grabbed him just in time before he fell. Brian laughed and stood up.

"Come on Sunshine. I'll help you into the bathroom." Brian said as Sam walked him around the couch to meet Brian. Justin turned around to the family.

"I will be right back!" Justin told them. Brian guided him down the hall and into the bathroom. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, and faced him in front of the toilet. "Oh God." Justin said.

"What?"

"OH NO!" Justin yelled, facing Brian. He was looking down at himself.

"Justin what the fuck is wrong with you?" Brian demanded.

"It's broken." Justin said as he slapped his dick. "I can't feel it. It's broken." Justin said as he continued to slap it back and forth. Brian grabbed him and made him face the toilet.

"Don't do that. Here I'll help you." Brian said as he stood behind him, and held Justin's dick in his hand. "Now pee already." Brian said. After a minute, Justin started to pee, and then held up his hands.

"Look Brian, no hands." Justin said, laughing.

"Very good Sunshine." Brian grumbled as Justin just laughed. Justin leaned back against Brian and giggled.

"I love you Brian Kinney." Justin said. Brian chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I know. You to." Brian said. He helped Justin get back in his pants and went to leave but Justin stopped him.

"You have to wash your hands. You made me pee." Justin said, making Brian just laugh. After they finally left the bathroom, Justin had another one of his brilliant thoughts and he grabbed Brian over to Sam and Josh, and tried to do the whole whispering thing again. "You went and got pot right?" Justin asked. Josh looked over to see if any of the kids heard him, but they didn't.

"Honey it's probably not a good idea for you to get high when you're already high. Just enjoy it sweetie." Sam said kindly to him. Justin looked at Brian.

"Tell her I'm fine. I can handle the weed." Justin said.

"Listen Sunshine, it's not me. It's my dad. He forbid you to smoke pot. He said that he would take back your wedding present if you smoked pot while you were taking your medication, and he'll end up having to give the dog to someone else if you break the rule." Brian said. Sam hit him in his shoulder. Justin's eyes widened and he grabbed Brian's shirt. Brian tried to slap his hands away.

"Sawyer got me a puppy?" Justin asked.

"Yes. But you can't tell him that I told you. Or it will ruin the surprise." Brian said, pushing him away.

"I promise I won't smoke any pot." Justin said. Cynthia stopped and glared at Sam.

"Samantha June!" Cynthia warned.

"It's not me. I'm trying to talk him out of it." Sam said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Brian and Josh chuckled. "She always thinks it's my fault." Sam said.

"Well how was she supposed to know that this is the one time you're actually telling the truth." Josh said. She shoved him away.

By the time dinner time came, Brian was exhausted. He had to keep Justin away from anything fragile, and had to keep running after him. "This is the worst reaction to fucking pain meds." Brian grumbled.

"Well that's the stuff he got in the hospital. Maybe the pills won't be so bad." Sawyer said, trying to make him feel better. Brian just huffed, and directed a very talkative Justin to the table, who was excited to eat.

"Someone else please sit next to him. I need a break." Brian said, exhausted.

"I'll sit next to him." Sam said, laughing.

"That's a terrible way to start a marriage ya know. In sickness and in health. And he's definitely sick right now. You can't just pawn him off on someone else. He's your responsibility." Ali told him.

"How much will it take to shut you up?" Brian demanded.

"100 bucks." Ali said. Brian pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill. She smiled and sat down. Brian sat down next to Justin. Brian made sure not to let Justin handle anything except his fork.

"I'd put your drink on the other side of your plate." Brian told Sam. She had seconds before Justin brushed his arm aside, and would have knocked it over. He kept Justin's drink on the other side of his own plate, next to his own glass.

"I'd like to make a toast." Mark said.

"I don't want any toast." Justin said. Brian's family started laughing.

"He's not making you any toast. He wants to make a speech." Brian grumbled.

"Parker are you still taping this?" Julianna asked. Parker had the camera on the table facing Justin.

"Auntie Sammy said she'd pay me 50 bucks an hour to follow him around recording him. I'm up to 200 dollars. I'm not about to stop now." Parker said.

"He's going to love this tomorrow." Sam told her mom, who was glaring at her.

"Can daddy make his toast now?" Meredith asked.

"I don't want any toast." Justin said louder, and slower, trying to make Meredith understand. Ali burst out laughing.

"Justin it's ok. She's not gonna make you eat any toast." Brian said.

"Then tell everyone to stop asking me if I want toast. I have no butter so I can't eat any toast." Justin said. Brian just shook his head and glared across the table at his father.

"I'm sorry." Sawyer said.

"I'd like to...raise my glass." Mark said, changing his words. "To family. I know this isn't Sammy's actual birthday. But me and Cynthia were blessed the day our last baby entered this world. She's kept us young. And we couldn't be more proud of the woman that she's become." Mark said. Sam smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "So raise your glasses as we wish Samantha June, a very happy 29th birthday." Mark said. Everyone raised their glass, while Justin looked around.

"Where's my glass? Brian I don't have a glass." Justin said frantically, looking under the table cloth.

"You already raised your glass Sunshine. It's ok." Brian said. That seemed to settle Justin. He was good for another five minutes, until Brian noticed he kept staring at Sam, who was just ignoring him. Brian thought it was less about ignoring him, and more about the fact that she'd egg him on to whatever he'd do, or just burst out laughing, and was trying not to look at him.

"I'm going to call you Moe." Justin said. Sam couldn't help but look at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"That's your leprechaun name." Justin said. Ali burst out laughing again.

"You do realize that you're short to right?" Sam asked. Justin stared at her for a minute. "You're maybe an inch taller then me. Maybe I'll call you Toby. Toby the leprechaun" Sam said. Justin shook his head.

"OH NO!" Justin yelled and turned to Brian and grabbed his arm. "Brian I'm a leprechaun We're going to have elf sized babies. THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE SANTA'S ELF ON THE SHELF." Justin yelled. He looked back to glare at Sam, and then back to Justin. "They're going to have to live in Oz with all the other munchkins. We're going to have midget babies." Justin cried. Ali and Derek were the loudest in their laughter.

"Justin calm down." Brian said.

"Who's going to carry the babies?" Ali asked. Justin's eyes widened again.

"Oh no. He's going to make me carry the babies. I'm going to give birth to midget hobbits." Justin said frantically.

"Justin calm down. You're a guy. You can't have any babies." Brian grumbled. But Justin shook his head.

"No. Me and Daphne googled men who have babies. You're going to get me pregnant and we're going to have munchkins for babies. And we'll have to move to Oz." Justin cried desperately. Sam covered her mouth, but tried to console Justin.

"Justin it's really ok honey. You don't have to worry about that I promise." Sam said, trying so hard not to laugh.

"And we'll get stuck in the Enchanted Forrest with Snow White and Prince Charming, and Rumpelstiltskin. And the Wicked Witch of the West will take all my memories away and I won't remember where I left my Hobbit baby." Justin said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Brian demanded. He had no idea how to even respond to that.

"Haven't you ever watched Once Upon A Time with him? He loves that show. We talk about it through text all the time now." Ali said.

"Sweetheart why don't you try and eat something. I made all this food just for you." Cynthia said kindly. Justin smiled at her.

"You didn't make me any toast did you? Because there's no butter. I can't eat toast without butter." Justin asked. She shook her head.

"No I didn't make you any toast. But dig in." Cynthia said. Justin went back to eating his food. Brian looked up at his grandmother and smiled. "He just needed a grandmothers touch." she said kindly. Brian scrubbed his face. They made it through at least 20 minutes of a calm dinner, until Justin's cell rang. He looked all around.

"My butt is ringing. BRIAN! My butt is ringing." Justin said frantically. Brian helped him stand up and pulled his cell out of his pocket, and sat him back down. "IT'S LINDSAY!" Justin said and snatched it. "She's trying to FaceTime me." Justin said and swiped his phone, waiting for it to connect.

"Oh she's going to love him." Sam said, leaning towards Justin to see. Brian leaned over to look over his shoulder. When the screen popped up, Brian could see that they were in Woodies. He could see Lindsay, Mel, Michael, Ben, Debbie, Carl, Emmett, Calvin, Ted and Blake all there. Someone else must have been holding up the phone. People were screaming.

"They're having a party without me." Justin said sadly. They started screaming and Justin tossed the phone on the table. "They're having a party without me. What a bunch of assholes." Justin said sadly. Brian reached and grabbed the phone, and he could see that Lindsay had come over and grabbed the phone, and was walking into the back hall, and into the office.

"Could you hear what we said?" Lindsay asked.

"No." Brian grumbled.

"Well we won. Pennsylvania has officially legalized gay marriages. We won." Lindsay said. Justin's eyes widened.

"We did it?" Justin asked excitedly

"Where's Justin?" Lindsay asked. Justin grabbed Brian's hand and moved it so he could see.

"HI LINDSAY!" Justin screamed, making Brian cover his ear.

"Tell her how high he is." Ali said.

"You're very blonde." Justin said. Sam chuckled at him, and then Justin waved his hand with the finger brace on it.

"Justin what happened?" Lindsay asked, concerned

"I punched a fag in the face. I almost broke my finger. But don't worry. I can take my brace off next week. It won't ruin my wedding pictures." Justin said and smiled.

"Are you feeling ok Justin?" Lindsay asked, smiling at him. Brian turned the phone to glare at her.

"He's high on pain meds. He's been talking about the leprechauns in Oz and Josh Lawrence." Brian grumbled.

"NO! It's the munchkins in Oz, and Josh Hutcherson." Justin said, then turned to Sam. "He's getting it all wrong. They won't let me go photo bombing with J Law if he screws it all up." Justin cried. They heard Lindsay laughing.

"Is that all you called for?" Brian asked.

"Well, that and to talk to my son." Lindsay said. He grumbled and tossed the phone on the table. Spencer reached for it and handed it to Gus so he could talk to her.

"What did she call for?" Justin asked. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Well Sunshine. The votes came in, and when we get married, it's going to all be legal." Brian said, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"It's going to be legal? Like legal legal? Like all those stupid heteros legal?" Justin asked.

"Hey. We all take offense to that." Sam said. Brian had his eyes closed and didn't realize that Justin was getting up, until it was to late. Justin had jumped up, and Brian jumped up after him, but it was, just to late. Justin ran out the back door and ran out into the pool and jumped in, with all his clothes on. Everyone followed and just stood next to Brian. To stunned to move. Justin was cheering and screaming in the pool.

"I have some clothes that he can wear back to Sawyer's." Josh said. The kids started laughing.

"Why is daddy in the pool with all his clothes on?" Gus asked. He was still holding the phone, so Lindsay could see.

"You all don't mind if I leave him here right? Me and Gus can go back home." Brian said. Meredith hit his arm.

"Honey go and get him." Cynthia said, pushing Brian forward. "Boys help him. Josh run upstairs and get some clothes for him to wear." Cynthia told her sons. Josh ran back in the house, and Sawyer, Derek, and Carver followed behind Brian, who bent down at the edge of the pool and held his hand out.

"Come on Sunshine. Give me your hand." Brian said.

"We're gonna be legal Brian." Justin said excitedly

"I know. Just give me your hand and I'll pull you out." Brian said. Justin laughed as he swam over and held his hand out. He kept missing Brian's hand. "Come on Justin." Brian grumbled. Justin grabbed his hand and yanked to hard, and pulled Brian in with him. All the kids burst out laughing, and even the adults. Parker was still rolling with the camera.

"Quick pull out your phone Brian." Sam said quick as she ran to the edge of the pool. He yanked his phone and and tossed it to her. "I'll put this in a bowl of rice." she said, running back inside the house. Brian yanked out his wallet and threw it, making Carver catch it. Justin laughed and jumped on Brian's back.

"You're all wet." Justin laughed. Brian just stood there. He was wearing Armani. And Prada shoes. And his Gucci belt. All ruined.

"Sawyer, go upstairs and get something for Brian to wear." Cynthia said. Sawyer nodded and ran inside the house. Josh came out with clothes in his hand, and his mouth dropped.

"Brian's in the pool to?" Josh asked. He shook his head.

"My little buttercup. Has the sweetest..." Justin sang as he put his fingers on both sides of Brian's mouth, trying to make him smile. "Smile smile." Justin sang.

"Hey Justin. Want some dessert?" Derek asked. Justin's mouth dropped in excitement. He swam over to the edge, and allowed Derek and Carver to pull him out, with Brian pushing him. Meredith and Julianna came rushing out with a bunch of towels and started drying Justin off. Derek and Carver held out their hands for Brian. They were both chuckling.

"You think this is funny don't you?" Brian asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to." Carver answered. Brian smiled and reached his hands to them, and then pulled hard, yanking them both in the water. The kids all laughed, while the girls just gasped.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Get out of the damn pool." Mark yelled at his son and son-in-law. Brian pulled himself out of the pool, and Meredith handed Brian some towels.

"Thanks." Brian smiled.

"What's the matter with you two?" Mark demanded.

"He pulled us in." Derek said.

"You're blaming your nephew? Get out of that pool now." Mark demanded. Sam came out with more towels for them, just as Sawyer came out with clothes for Brian. "Here let's take off your socks and shoes Justin." Julianna said as she helped him.

"What happened to you two?" Sawyer asked Derek and Carver.

"Your kid yanked us in." Derek grumbled.

"Well you shouldn't have laughed at Brian. Poor Justin." Julianna said.

"I know he doesn't feel well." Meredith said.

"Poor Justin?" Brian asked.

"Where the hell are my towels? And my change of clothes?" Derek asked as he stood their dripping wet.

"Hand me your socks and shoes to Brian." Meredith said, ignoring her brother.

"Here's some more towels for them." Ali said as she handed one for Justin and one for Brian.

"What about your father?" Carver asked his daughter. Ali just shrugged.

"You know where the towels are." Ali said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys. Trying to do these updates as much as possible. Sometimes I get stuck. And I've suddenly been distracted on NETFLIX from QAF, because Pretty Little Liars season 4 came out, and I've suddenly discovered Supernatural. So I've literally been going back and forth between the three shows, and when I watch QAF, I suddenly have to mood to write lol. Anyways, because I've only seen Queer as Folk on Netflix, those are the songs that I know. Netflix changed the original songs because they couldn't get the rights to them. So I mention a song in this chapter, that's the Netflix version. And I have tried to locate it, a lot of these songs, basically don't exists. The one's that Netflix replaced them with. **

**I did an online chat with Netflix, and found that out, but I don't think he understood me, when I was asking where did Netflix get the songs that they replaced to original songs with lol**

**Hope you enjoy anyways.**

**And did anyone notice? WE'RE IN THE MONTH OF THE WEDDING! I hope I don't disappoint**

CHAPTER 34

After they had gotten changed, Sawyer drove them and Gus back to his place for the night. Gus laughed the whole time at Justin, because he kept singing the Wizard of Oz, and singing the tune obnoxiously to Once Upon A Time, but it ended up turning into Harry Potter. Which then of course made Justin angry. Justin also thought there was an earthquake when they were in the elevator and laid on the floor. Brian just glared at Sawyer. "You got to admit. He is pretty funny." Sawyer said. Gus had been holding Justin's phone and took pictures and videos of him and just laughed.

"How has he not slowed down? He's been like this for six hours, and hasn't slowed down once." Brian said. They helped him up, and into Sawyer's penthouse.

"Are we in the loft? When did we come back home? I don't remember getting on a plane again." Justin said, looking around. Brian laughed. It did look like is loft.

"We didn't daddy. Grandpa's house looks just like daddy's house back home. We're still in Boston." Gus said, holding Justin's hand.

"Oh ok." Justin said, still holding Gus' hand. Brian just shook his head. It seemed like the only three people who could calm Justin down, were Gus and his grandparents. They had told Gus, that because he hurt finger, he was given pain killers and that's why Justin was acting so crazy. Sawyer took them on a tour, and got their bags into their rooms.

"How come were not staying at nana and papa's house tonight?" Gus asked. Brian bent down to talk to Gus.

"We're gonna stay there tomorrow. But grandpa wanted us to see his house, like we saw his work. So we're going to stay here tonight." Sawyer said.

"Ok." Gus said, and then yawned.

"Come on Sonny boy, let's get you to bed." Brian said. He turned to Sawyer. "Think you can keep him occupied while I put him to bed?" Brian asked, referring to Justin who was actually sitting down. Sawyer chuckled and nodded his head. Sawyer went and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" Sawyer asked Justin.

"It's going to be legal." Justin said. Sawyer didn't understand at first, but then it dawned on him. He was talking about legalizing gay marriages. "He's not just going to be my "life partner"." Justin said, using his fingers, attempting to with one hand, and making a weird voice. Sawyer chuckled. "Or even a domestic partnership. It's going to be real. He's really going to be my husband. And no straight asshole can ever say it's different from their hetero marriages. It's going to be real. A real husband. I'm going to be a real husband." Justin said. He sat up on the couch, and curled his legs underneath him. "You don't know how hard I fought for this. I had to leave him twice for him to get his head out of his ass. I left him for some stupid violin player when I was 19. I was so stupid and thought that he loved me. But he didn't. He cheated on me. Brian never cheated on me once Sawyer." Justin said. Sawyer smiled.

"I'm very glad he didn't."

"But I did. I broke the rules. We could fuck other guys, but not more then once. And then no names or numbers exchanged. No kissing on the mouth. I broke all of those. I didn't want to. I was just so sad that Brian didn't love me. He wouldn't even have a picnic with me on the floor. That was all I wanted. Was some sweet romantic gesture to sweep me off my feet. But he couldn't do that. So I stupidly left him." Justin said. Sawyer cleared his throat and patted his knee.

"That's all in the past. And everything worked out for the better. You're getting married this very month Justin." Sawyer said.

"I always left him because I thought he didn't love me. He wouldn't tell me he loved me. He would jump in front of a bus for me. But God forbid he say I love you Justin. But he does now. And he brought me flowers, and made a picnic on the floor. He really does love me." Justin said. Sawyer smiled.

"He does Justin. You're going to be very happy together." Sawyer said, chuckling at him.

"Just don't ever, EVER, play violin music in his presence. That is one of the few rules that has ever stuck. He wants nothing to do with violins." Justin said.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

"Does anyone in your family play the violin?" Justin asked frantically.

"No Justin. Don't worry about that. None of us do."

"None of us do that?" Brian asked as he walked into the room. Justin spun around on the couch as Brian came in and sat down next to him.

"They don't play violins. We're safe." Justin said. Brian glared at him, and then turned his eyes towards Sawyer.

"Why are you talking about violins?" Brian grumbled. Sawyer held up his hands.

"Blame him. He's the one who's high." Sawyer joked. Brian just scrubbed his face with his hands. "Where's Gus?"

"Passed out on your bed. So you get him for the night. I have the other child." Brian grumbled, scrubbing his face even harder.

"We have another baby?" Justin asked. Brian just took his hand away and looked at Justin. He smiled at Brian. One of his huge smiles, and Brian hated that his frustration just melted away. He wanted to hold on to that frustration, and be angry at Justin for making him chase him around all day, making sure he didn't break anything besides his grandmothers vase. He wanted to be angry at Justin because he yanked him into the pool, and ruined his Prada shoes and Gucci belt. But one look at that smile, and the brace on his middle finger, he felt his frustration melt away. The anger no longer there. Brian took a deep breath and let it out.

"How about we try and get some sleep Sunshine. It's been a really long day." Brian said tiredly.

"Ok." Justin said simply. Brian couldn't believe that it would be that easy. Justin turned around and looked at Sawyer.

"That was easy." Sawyer said.

"Are we allowed to have sex in your house?" Justin asked seriously. Brian rolled his eyes.

"That's really up to you. Don't ask me that. You're the adults." Sawyer laughed.

"Yeah but you're Brian's dad. And we'd be having gay sex." Justin said. Brian reached forward and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and covered Justin's mouth with his hand, and pulled him back to his chest.

"Sunshine. Shut up." Brian told him.

"I just want to make sure it's ok Brian. He's your dad." Justin said, like he didn't know.

"Just don't wake me and Gus up. I think I'll turn in for night. Good night. And good luck with that." Sawyer said, patting Brian's knee.

"Goodnight dad." Justin laughed. "I can call him that. It's going to be legal." Justin told Brian. Brian just looked at Sawyer uncomfortably. It looked like Sawyer had gotten sad for a moment, but then turned to walk down the hall. Brian smacked Justin's head.

"Nice going little twat. Now can we please try and go to sleep?" Brian asked, helping Justin up. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, and just smiled up at him. A big huge sunshiny smile. "Why are you smiling like that?" Brian asked.

"He's going to be my legal dad. And your mom is going to be my legal mom. I love your family. And I love you." Justin said. Brian chuckled and rolled his eyes. He really couldn't stay mad at him. Justin was making it to difficult. He turned his body and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and started walking down the hall.

"Yeah they will be Sunshine. Come on. We have a birthday party to get to tomorrow. So let's get to sleep." Brian said, leading him down the hall. Justin giggled the whole way down the hall and into the room. He sat down at the edge of the bed, wiggling his eyebrows at Brian, who just chuckled at him. Brian bent down and took Justin's socks and shoes off.

"I like when you take my clothes off." Justin whispered as he leaned down towards him.

"I bet you do Sunshine. But I'm beat." Brian said. Justin frowned and leaned back with his hands on the bed. Brian stood up and pulled the sweat pants that Josh loaned Justin, down his hips and legs. He looked up as Justin yawned. "Oh there is a God. Are you finally getting tired?" Brian asked. Justin leaned back on his elbows and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so. I was kind of hoping you'd fuck me. This is a nice comfy bed." Justin said as he pushed his hands up and down on the bed, bouncing the mattress. Brian leaned forward and pulled Justin's shirt off for him, and tossing it on the chair, and then started taking off his own clothes. "We can really bounce on this bed." Justin said. Brian just groaned as he fell down on top of Justin, burying his face in his neck. He picked his head back up and looked at him.

"How about this. I give you one mind numbing blow job, and then we go to sleep." Brian said.

"Deal." Justin said. After Justin came, Brian did surprisingly get him to settle down. He put the T.V. on, and got him to settle watching Grey's Anatomy. Brian pretended to pay attention to what Justin was saying. All Justin was talking about what Meredith being someone's person, and how O'Malley got hit by a bus, brain bleeds, the Nazi, 007, the difference between McDreamy and McSteamy, and how much he wished he had his own Lexipedia. He really tried to listen to who was sleeping with who. But honestly, he didn't care. It was that stupid T.V. show that he liked to watch, and got invested in the soap drama of it all. He only stayed awake, to make sure Justin didn't wander off.

Brian thought he must have dozed off. Because the show was over, and he realized Justin wasn't talking. He sat up, and realized he fell asleep. "Thank God." Brian said as he fell back. He could finally sleep. But he didn't get to sleep for long. Maybe two or three hours, he heard Justin cussing, and fumbling around. Brian sat up and looked at him, naked, bending over his suitcase, and holding his left hand, that had the hurt finger, close to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked. Justin looked over at him.

"My fucking finger hurts like hell. Where the hell are those pain killers?" Justin asked. Brian got out of bed and went over to his jacket that he had been wearing earlier in the day. He pulled the bag out, and ripped it open, pulling the pills out. "Thank God. How many can I take? It feels like it's fucking broken." Justin groaned.

"Hang on I'll get you a drink." Brian said. He walked down the unfamiliar hallway, into the living room and into the kitchen. He was tired. He was so tired. And here he was...3:00 in the morning, getting water for Justin. He looked in the fridge and saw water bottles. As he turned around, the kitchen light went on. Sawyer jumped when he saw Brian, and Brian covered his eyes from the light.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me." Sawyer said.

"Why is that light so fucking bright?" Brian grumbled. Sawyer looked at him and chuckled.

"You must feel comfortable if your walking around in your underwear." Sawyer joked. Brian looked down to see the tiny black things he was wearing.

"Justin woke up and he's bitching about his finger. Guess he's not high anymore." Brian said sarcastically. Sawyer chuckled.

"Well your son just woke me up and asked me for a drink of water." Sawyer said. Brian scrubbed his face.

"That little shit in there owes me so fucking much for being his babysitter all day. Fucking pain killers." Brian grumbled as he walked away. He stopped real quick by Sawyer's room, and gave Gus a kiss, and then went into his room with Justin. He was laying on the bed with his arm thrown over his face. "Here." Brian said. Justin accepted it thankfully and gulped down the entire bottle of water with the pill. He sank back down on the bed, holding his hand and groaning.

"I think his fucking face was made of metal. How can my fucking finger hurt this bad?" Justin wondered out loud.

"Because you're a pansy. You should leave the punching to the real men." Brian joked.

"I'd hit you but my fucking hand hurts." Justin grumbled. Brian chuckled and nudged his shoulder.

"Come here." Brian said. He pulled Justin toward him, so he could lay with his head on Brian's chest, and Brian stroked his back up and down.

"That feels good." Justin said. He continued to do that, till Justin spoke up again. "I have the stupid song from Wizard of Oz stuck in my head." Justin grumbled. Brian couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Justin lifted his head up to look at him. "Why are you laughing at me?" Justin asked. Brian scrubbed his face with his hand as his laughing died off.

"That would be a question for Sam tomorrow." Brian said. Justin shook his head and laid it back down on Brian's chest. That would be a good question for her to answer tomorrow. He was sure that she was going to have a lot of fun replaying every moment of Justin's day. He and Justin fell back to sleep, but he was woken up again by Justin groaning in pain. He opened his eyes, and saw him on the other side of the bed curled into himself. "Justin what's wrong?" Brian asked as he started sitting up.

"I have the worst pain in my stomach. It goes away, but then it comes back and gets worse." Justin said. Brian put his hand on Justin's face, and it was dripping with sweat.

"How long has it been hurting?"

"About a half an hour. Oh God." Justin moaned and curled up tighter. He was gripping the bed so tight his knuckles had turned pasty white. "Oh my God I just want to die." he cried into a pillow. He could tell the pain went away, because Justin's breathing went back to normal. Brian looked at Justin's side of the table where the bottle of water he had given Justin earlier was empty. He looked at the clock. Almost an hour since he had given him the pain meds.

"Hang on I'll go get you some more water." Brian said as he jumped out of bed and walked down the hall, getting another bottle of water from the fridge. When he opened the bedroom door back up, Justin yelled again in pain. Brian shut the door and ran over to sit next to him on the bed. "It's ok Justin." Brian said. It wasn't ok. But what else was he supposed to say?

"Oh God just kill me." Justin cried out. After a moment it passed again. "What is that?" Justin asked.

"I don't know. Here try and drink something." Brian said. Justin's whole body was covered in sweat. He helped him sit up and take some water, and then lay back. He put the water bottle on his face to try and cool him down. There was a knock at the door, and Brian turned around in time to see Sawyer open the door.

"Is everything ok? I heard yelling." Sawyer asked. He walked further in and saw Justin, dying. "What's wrong with him?" Sawyer asked.

"He says his stomach hurts. It goes away-"

"But it comes back and hurts like a mother fucker each time." Justin said.

"Did you give him one of those pills?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah about an hour ago." Brian answered.

"Where is it?" Sawyer asked. Brian pointed to where his jacket hung on the chair at the desk. Sawyer went over to it, turning the bedroom light on, and then ripped the paper off and started reading. Justin curled up again, and this time he started crying. Brian felt helpless.

"We have to get him to the hospital." Brian said.

"Did he eat anything when it took it?" Sawyer asked. Brian whipped his head over to him.

"No." Brian said. What a stupid thing to ask. But then it dawned on him why he was asking. "Shit." Brian said, and looked back down at Justin.

"It's a side effect. Stomach cramps. If he eats something I bet it will calm down." Sawyer said.

"I'm not hungry." Justin bitched out.

"Just try and eat something. I'm sure the cramps will go away." Brian said. Justin let out a deep breath. He opened his eyes to look at him.

"Girls get cramps. This isn't a cramp. This is like someone is taking a knife and swirling it around my stomach." Justin snapped.

"I get that. But just eat something." Brian said.

"I'll go make him something." Sawyer said and left the room. Brian pushed Justin's hair away from his face.

"You know, ever since you came back in to my life, you've done nothing but manage to get yourself hurt every chance you get." Brian told him. Justin opened his eyes and glared up at him. "You really got this whole damsel in distress thing down perfect. I'm always stuck taking care of you." Brian joked.

"It's not my fault I broke my finger."

"You didn't even break it. You sprained it."

"You tell that to my fucking finger. It feels like it's gonna fall off." Justin grumbled. Brian just chuckled at him, and Justin rolled his eyes. Sawyer came back in with a sandwich and handed it to Brian.

"Think you can handle this?" Brian asked. Justin glared at him as he slowly sat up and then snatched the sandwich, continuing to glare at Brian, who just chuckled.

"Did I walk into the middle of something?" Sawyer asked, feeling the tension.

"No. Sunshine here is just pissed off at me because I said his finger isn't broken, just sprained." Brian laughed. Justin rolled his eyes again and bit into the sandwich. "We're good here. Thanks for the sandwich." Brian said. Justin nodded.

"No problem. If you need anything else let me know." Sawyer said and left the room. After a minute, the pain came back. It lasted another twenty minutes before Justin finally fell asleep. He was practically draped over Brian's body. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:00 in the morning. God help him, he wasn't going to be getting any sleep.

When Brian did wake up, it was after 11:00. He knew that Sam had said they were supposed to be there by 9:00. He saw a piece of paper on the night stand next to it and picked it up to read it.

_I know you both had a rough night, so I didn't wake you up. I had Derek pick me and Gus up and take us over to my parents. He's been great, so don't worry about him. Come over whenever you wake up. I left my keys on the kitchen counter. You can take my car, just don't let Justin drive it. And don't you fuck it up either!_

Brian chuckled. He knew from Sawyer's sisters, and Teresa, that he loved his Lexus SUV. He never let anyone drive it. Justin was still laying across his chest, and wondered if he'd ever wake up. He didn't wonder to long, because he felt Justin stirring, before he finally sat up, and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" Justin asked. Brian chuckled.

"Sawyer's house." Brian answered. Justin looked around again.

"Oh...I don't remember getting here." Justin said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Brian said, sitting up against the head board. "How are you feeling?" Brian asked him. Justin yawned and stretched.

"I have a headache." Justin said, and then picked up his hand to look at it. "And this throbs like hell."

"Doesn't hurt like a mother fucker?" Brian asked. Justin put his hand down and looked at him strangely.

"No. It doesn't. It's just a really obnoxious kind of throbbing. Like a pain in the ass. And not the good kind of pain in the ass." Justin grumbled.

"I can give you the good kind of pain in the ass." Brian said and smiled. Justin chuckled and went and sat in front of him, between Brian's legs, and draping his own legs over Brian's hips. He wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and buried his face in his neck.

"That sounds amazing. But I feel awful right now." Justin said, kissing Brian's neck. He ran his hands up and down Justin's back. He heard Justin take a big whiff of his hair, and then pulled back as he ran his fingers through Brian's hair. "Did you go swimming last night?" Justin asked. Brian's smile fell from his face as he glared at Justin. Justin moved his head back a bit, startled.

"No I didn't."

"Really? Your hair smells like chlorine."

"Oh I bet it does." Brian said sarcastically.Justin shook his head, waiting for him to continue. "You pulled me into the pool." Brian said. Justin squished up his nose.

"What? No I didn't."

"Ah yeah ya did. And my little cousin Parker has the video to prove it." Brian said. Justin's mouth opened and he put his hand over it.

"Oh no. I don't remember that." Justin said. Brian rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't. Whatever the fuck that fake gay doctor gave you made you high as a fucking kite. You were all over the place. You better hope to God my phone is ok. Sam put it in a bag of fucking rice all night." Brian said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh no. What about my phone?" Justin asked. Brian dropped his hand.

"Seriously? What about your phone? Gus had your fucking phone. Lindsay was FaceTiming you and watched you jump into the pool and pull me down with you." Brian grumbled. Justin's face squished up, like he was trying to remember. Then they widened.

"Lindsay called? What did she say? How did the votes go?" Justin asked. Brian realized Justin had no memory whatsoever of the day before. Justin looked so hopeful.

"Fags are going to be lining up in Pennsylvania today to add to the glut of queer marriages." Brian said. Justin gasped and his eyes widened.

"Really?" Justin whispered. Brian nodded his head, and Justin smiled. He wrapped his arms back around Brian's neck, and leaned his forehead against Brian's. He let out a laugh and looked back up. "You and I are going to be legally married. Whenever we fill something out, we'll mark the married box, and not single. It's legal. Really legal." Justin said. Brian put his hands on Justin's hips and squeezed them. "We're really doing it. We're really getting married." Justin said. Brian smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know. You finally talked me into it." Brian joked. Justin smiled.

"Any second thoughts? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Justin whispered. But Brian shook his head.

"Not one single second thought. I'm all in Sunshine." Brian said. Justin smiled and just stared at him. His eyes glazed over. He knew that look, and Brian dramatically rolled his eyes. "Alright then Sunshine. Get on your back, and I won't fuck you, I'll make love to you." Brian joked.

"Shut-" Justin didn't get to finish, because Brian crashed his lips onto his.

"JUSTIN!" Sam yelled from the porch. She was sitting on Josh's lap, and jumped up to run over and hug him. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I'm feeling ok. I'm tired though." Justin said. Sam squinted her eyes at him, staring at him for a moment. Then she pushed him backwards into Brian.

"Take him back. He's not what I wanted." Sam whined. Brian laughed, and Justin's mouth dropped.

"What?" Justin asked. Sam turned back around towards Sawyer.

"Bring him back to Greg and make him give him another one of those shots. Or make Greg bring some with him. I want him high. I like him that way." Sam said. Sawyer rolled his eyes. Brian chuckled because she was acting like a spoiled little girl. "He was supposed to be the entertainment." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Justin asked. Sam turned around and stared at him again, then looked up at Brian.

"You both are way late. I know Sawyer let you sleep, but seriously, it's past 1:00. I already have guests here. They've been dying to meet the long lost nephew and his hottie boy toy. The high blonde boy toy. Now he's just tired and boring." Sam said. Justin's mouth fell open again.

"I am not boring." Justin argued.

"Where is my phone? Is it working?" Brian asked.

"I'll go get it for you." Meredith said as she ran off into the house.

"Yes you are. Because you're tired." Sam said. She stomped back towards Josh and sat back in his lap. "Bring him back get and get a new blonde boy toy." Sam whined. Brian just laughed, and directed a hurt and confused Justin to the table to sit down. "Why are you two so late?" Sam demanded.

"What are you my mother?" Brian demanded. He tossed Sawyer is keys.

"No but I am." Teresa said as she walked over and kissed both boys on the cheeks. "How's your finger?" she asked.

"You didn't let Justin drive it did you? I love that car." Sawyer asked. Justin's mouth dropped, and Sawyer just laughed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brian asked his mother.

"I do have other family in Boston you know. Meredith drove me over there yesterday, and I just got so wrapped up I ended up sleeping over one of my cousins house." Teresa said as she sat down next to Justin. "I heard you had a fun day yesterday." Teresa said.

"How much of yesterday do you remember?" Josh asked.

"Oh my God Parker showed me some of the video. His whole theory about Storybrook Maine being real and how he wants to take a road trip so he can find the white rabbit and go to Wonderland was priceless." Annabella said. She was Teresa's niece, and her older brother Vance's daughter.

"Aren't pregnant girls not supposed to fly?" Brian asked. Her face fell.

"I'm not pregnant you idiot. That's Savannah." she ground out at him. Brian just smiled at her. "And you know that. And you're just fucking with me." she said. Brian nodded his head.

"Wait what tape?" Justin asked. Parker came out at that exact moment and his eyes widened with excitement.

"Awesome you're here. Are you still high?" Parker asked as he jumped up and down.

"No I'm fine." Justin said.

"Aww man this sucks. I'm out like 500 today." Parker said and looked at Brian. "Can't you do something? Give him something?" Parker asked.

"Parker stop being a jerk and go away." Meredith said as she walked back out. Parker rolled his eyes and ran off. She handed Brian his phone.

"We haven't tried it yet. And here's Justin's phone. Gus came back with it this morning. I charged it for you." Meredith said.

"What video tape? And why the hell are you acting for weird? What did I say yesterday?" Justin demanded.

"It's not so much about what you said, as what you did. Although what you said was pretty funny." Josh said as they started laughing.

"Oh God what did I say?" Justin asked.

"What do you remember?" Julianna asked. Justin thought for a minute.

"I feel like I was watching a lot of movies and T.V. shows. The Wizard of Oz, the Hunger Games, Grey's Anatomy, Once Upon A Time." Justin said. Everyone just started laughing.

"Dude. You didn't watch any of those." Derek said.

"He watched Grey's Anatomy last night. I tried to get him to fall asleep and he watched a couple of episodes. Then decided to tell me in detail the great difference about McDreamy and McCreamy and how Yang slept with an evil spawn. Basically he gave me the whole hetero 'who slept with who' list. Another reason why heteros are a bad influence. All you people do is sleep around and get Syphilis like that nurse." Brian grumbled. Justin looked at him and smiled. Knowing he was thinking that heteros aren't the only ones to get the Syph.

"First of all, it's McDreamy and McSteamy. And Christina never slept with Alex. She calls him Evil Spawn. And there isn't just heteros on there. It's a very diverse show. There's lesbians on the show." Sam clarified.

"Are there any gay guys?" Brian asked.

"No."

"Then that stupid show sucks." Brian said. Sam leaned forward to a bowl of chips and threw some at him.

"So I didn't watch anything else?" Justin asked. "Then why do I have the Wizard of Oz song stuck in my head?" Justin said as he rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"That would be a very long story." Sam said.

"Let's just say, you kept offending my little sister by saying she was short, and thinking she was a munchkin and kept singing the songs from the Wizard of Oz." Derek said. Justin covered his eyes and groaned.

"You called her every short name in the book." Josh laughed.

"Hey Toby!" Ali said as she walked up from the pool. Justin just stared at her.

"Why are you calling me Toby?" Justin asked.

"You asked me to call you that last night. Because Justin just couldn't be your name anymore after you moved to the Enchanted Forrest to find the white rabbit. Or was it a hobbit?" Ali asked Sam. She laughed.

"You'll have to watch the tape." Sam said.

"You all recorded me saying all these things?" Justin asked. Everyone pointed to Sam and she laughed.

"I paid Parker 50 bucks an hour to follow you around the house. I'm gonna have it on replay today in the living room. I was gonna give you a mic and everything today. But you showed up totally sober." Sam grumbled. Justin just shook his head and Teresa laughed, putting her arm around his shoulder

"Aww it's ok baby. You're with family. If you can't act like a jackass with your family, who can you be a jackass with?" she joked. Sam suddenly screamed and jumped up.

"WIFEY!" Same yelled and jumped at a blonde girl who just walked through the door. They hugged and screamed and twirled around.

"You just saw her last week." Derek yelled. She didn't turn, but she held out her hand to him, to flick him off.

"That's Sammy's best friend since they were born. They're inseparable" Sawyer told them.

"I pay for at least 4 plane tickets a month for her to come visit." Josh said. Sam turned to Justin and Brian.

"Wifey, this is my asshole nephew Brian. Aaaaand you've met Justin right? At my house?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah once. I was just leaving to go back home." she said.

"Oh that's right. Stephanie? Right?" Justin asked. She smiled and shook his hand, and then Brian's.

"Yeah that's me." Stephanie said. Sam jumped up and down.

"Guess why we're such best friends. Go on you tell them." Sam said. She rolled her eyes.

"You're the only person who thinks that's funny. And you're mother gets more offended then I do. I feel like a party trick." Stephanie said. Sam laughed.

"So everyone is always telling me to lower my voice, because it's so loud." Sam said.

"You don't say." Brian said. She smiled sarcastically at him. She really did have a loud voice. And often her family did tell her to lower her voice.

"Well, Wifey has never once told me lower my voice...because she's partially deaf. So she doesn't really hear how loud I am." Sam said excitedly. Brian and Justin's mouths fell open. Stephanie smiled at them sympathetically.

"Her mom has been telling her for years to not say that. But she gets a kick out of it." Stephanie said. Sam nudged her, and Stephanie rolled her eyes and pulled back her hair, to show hearing aids.

"Don't you get tired of her?" Brian asked. Stephanie smiled.

"No, I totally get her. We've been best friends since we were born." Stephanie told them.

"And we all know she comes first in our marriage." Josh said. Stephanie sat in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Bet your ass I do." Stephanie said sweetly and smiled.

"You call her wifey?" Brian asked.

"Duh. She's the ball and chain. If I was ever going to turn into a lesbian, we'd be perfect for each other. But I like penis to much, so alas, no lesbian moments for me and the wifey." Sam said, and smiled.

"It would at least make up for all the moments that Sammy ditched me for her. I try to at least get them to make out but nothing." Josh said. Both Stephanie and Sam slapped him, and Stephanie stood up from his lap.

"Hey baby." Teresa's sister Angela said as she kissed Brian's cheek and then Justin's. "Oh honey I saw part of the video. How's your hand feeling?" Angela said as she sat down.

"Where is this freaken video?" Justin demanded.

"Where's my son? I haven't seen him yet." Brian said. Ali huffed and crossed her arms.

"He ditched me for Nico. Apparently he doesn't see enough of him, even though he only lives like 20 minutes away from him." Ali grumbled. Nico was his uncle Anthony's son, and Teresa's nephew.

"Aww it's ok sweetie come here." Teresa said. Ali sulked over to Teresa and sat in her lap. "Nico's just a big kid who's super strong that can throw him in the pool. Once Nico throws him in and he bumps his head or scratches his leg, he'll come running back to you." Teresa told her.

"Are you willing my son to get hurt?" Brian asked.

"Oh shut up." Teresa laughed.

"Where is this tape? I want to see it." Justin asked.

"We'll play it later. Don't worry. You'll get to see the whole thing. Parker burned a copy for you Toby." Sam said. All of a sudden they heard crying. They looked over to see Nico carrying Gus over, who was holding his leg and crying.

"What happened?" Justin asked as Nico put Gus in Brian's lap.

"Daddy!" Gus cried and held onto Brian's neck.

"What happened Sonny boy?" Brian asked.

"We were running and jumping in together. He tripped and hurt his leg." Nico said.

"I'll go get something to clean his leg up." Teresa said as she moved Ali off her lap and ran into the house.

"He hurt me." Gus cried. Brian just hugged Gus to him, and Justin rubbed his leg that wasn't hurt. "It hurts." Gus sobbed.

"It's ok Gussy. Nico didn't hurt you. He loves you." Justin said.

"IT'S HIS FAULT!" Gus sobbed.

"I'm really sorry Gus. I didn't mean to run so fast buddy." Nico said as he bent down to talk to him. Gus just continued to sob. Brian looked at the blood running down Gus' leg.

"Here sweetie." Teresa said as she pushed Nico out of the way and got down in his spot. "Now you hold onto this. It's super cold and it's the kids BOO-BOO Buddies. Let me just clean your leg up and then you can put that on there ok." Teresa said. She brushed some grass off his leg, and then poured peroxide on his leg, making Gus scream louder. Luckily Brian and Justin saw what she was going to do, because Brian held his arms, while Justin held his legs. "There that's all. It's over. Let me just bandage you up and it will feel better I promise." Teresa said.

"You need ice cream. I'll go get you a popsicle. What's your favorite flavor Gus." Sawyer said.

"RED!" Gus sobbed out. Brian and Justin smiled at each other. Still sobbing and wanting a treat. Sawyer ran in while Teresa bandaged up his leg.

"Alright you put that BOO-BOO Buddy right on your knee." Teresa said. Gus did as she said. "See, doesn't that feel better?" She asked him. He nodded his head as Sawyer came out with a popsicle.

"I don't know Gus. I think your grandma and grandpa are spoiling you." Justin joked.

"You bet your butt I am." Teresa said as she kissed Gus' forehead. Gus turned his head and scowled at Nico.

"Gus I really am sorry. I won't run so fast with you next time I promise." Nico said sadly.

"It's ok Gussy. Come sit with me." Ali said as she held out her arms to him. Gus got up and went over to her. She wrapped him in a towel and sat him on her lap, kissing the top of his head, and smiling at Nico. "I won't let Nico hurt you anymore." Ali said. Sawyer slapped her arm, making her laugh.

"I already feel bad enough. You don't have to make me feel worse." Nico griped at Ali. She just smiled at him. Nico looked at Teresa who pulled a chair to sit between Justin and Ali. "She's your niece. Make her stop." he told her.

"She's not my niece." Teresa said, and rolled her eyes.

"She could be." Nico said.

"She should be." Ali told her.

"We could totally make that happen you know. My friend went online and got certified to marry people. We could do it today. Right here." Sam said. Justin laughed at her as Teresa and Sawyer just glared at her. Teresa looked over at Derek.

"I know. I was waiting for that. Come on Sammy." Derek said. He bent over and picked Sam up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW ME IN THAT FUCKING POOL YOU BASTARD. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Sam screamed.

"Technically it's not till the end of the month." Derek said as he dumped her into the pool.

Justin was pretty mellow for a few hours. He told Brian that the meds made him kinda fuzzy. He was tired. So they pretty much just stayed sitting on the patio. Sam introduced them to all of her friends, and even more family members that Brian wasn't aware that he had. Apparently both sets of his grandparents had brothers and sisters, who had kids, and grandkids of their own.

Gus was having the time of his life. Brian loved seeing him enjoying himself. This was what he missed growing up. Being with cousins, and having aunts and uncles, and grandparents love on you. It was nice seeing Gus getting the attention that he had wanted as a child. He looked over and saw Justin leaning on his arm, falling asleep.

"You wanna go lay down upstairs?" Brian asked. Justin shook his head.

"I'll definitely fall asleep if I do that." Justin said. Brian just chuckled. So Brian just leaned back in his own chair, and ran his hand up and down Justin's back, making Justin smile. He liked when Brian did things like this.

He was just paying attention to the feel of Brian's hands on his back, when he started listening to the song that was playing. It sounded familiar.

_I know there's a magic key._

_You're gonna find it soon you'll see._

_How quickly I unlock your heart._

_And put you in my shopping cart._

_All the time we spent as friends._

_We both know it's all pretend._

_I've been hurt but what do I do._

_Hurt by everyone but not you._

_I keep my distance, and I play your game._

_But you're a different case, every time I see your face._

He smiled and laughed as he danced with Daphne in her pink dress. He spun around. He didn't have a care in the world.

Suddenly his eyes flew opened.

"Are you ok?" Brian asked. He could feel Justin's whole body go rigid.

"When was Daphne wearing a pink dress?" Justin asked. He stared ahead, not really seeing anything but a dance floor. All his classmates. Balloons.

"How the hell should I know? What the fuck's the matter with you?" Brian demanded. Justin shut his eyes again.

"She was wearing a pink dress that night." Justin said. Brian didn't say anything. But Justin figured out he must have realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah she was." Brian said softly to him. Brian looked around, and no one was paying any attention to them.

"And we were dancing to this song." Justin said. He could see it so clearly now. He and Daphne dancing. He remembered picking her up at her house and driving over to the hotel, and dancing. Dancing for hours. He even remembered Emmett helping him get ready, and when he came down the stairs, his mother, Debbie, Mel and Lindsay were waiting for him. And Vic. A memory of Vic, that he had forgotten.

"Yeah this is the same song" Brian told him.

"And then we were just standing there talking. And she pointed to something behind me. And when I turned around, you were standing there. With your black tux, and a white scarf around your neck." Justin said. Brian's breath caught in his mouth. He didn't dare interrupt him. "And you walked over to us, and you pretended like you hadn't seen me. And I said I thought you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of 18 year olds...and you told me you thought you'd recapture your lost youth." Justin said, making Brian chuckle. Brian was stunned. He thought he'd never remember this night.

"And you touched my jacket, and then looked over at Daphne and told her she looked hot, and you kissed her and said that you'd fuck her." Justin said, making him chuckle louder. He scratched the back of his head.

"I did say that." Brian whispered. He wondered if he should get Justin up and bring him inside, but he could tell Justin was still reliving every detail in his mind.

"And you took my hand and asked her if she minded if you borrowed her date...and then you led me onto to the dance floor." Justin said. All of a sudden, Sam screamed loudly. Justin's eyes flew open again, and they watched her get thrown into the pool again, by Derek and Carver. Brian looked over to Justin. He was starting to sweat, and shake a little.

"Come on. It's hot out here." Brian said as he stood up, and pulled Justin up with him. He took his hand and led him up the stairs and into the bedroom where they stayed last time, and would be staying for a few days. Justin was sweating. He remember last time, at Gus' first birthday party, when Justin remembered that Chris Hobbs hit him with a baseball bat, he was inconsolable. It was hard to calm him down last time. Luckily no one saw him. By the time he got Justin back to the loft, he had gotten him to lay down and fall asleep. All Justin kept talking about was a baseball hitting him.

He didn't know how he would react this time. He had remembered something good this time. "Are you ok?" Brian asked as he put both his hands on Justin's cheeks and made him look up. Justin nodded.

"I remember more of that night...and it was good...nothing about that night has ever been good in my mind. I remembered Emmett helping me get ready. And picking Daphne up. I remember what my prom looked like. The pictures that my mom and Daphne have...I remember posing for them. I remember everything up until you bring me to the middle of the dance floor to dance...then I just...I know we danced, but I can't see it." Justin said, getting frustrated.

"Hey it doesn't matter. You've lived this long without that memory. You can still live without it." Brian said. He could feel Justin shaking a little.

"That song. I just heard it...and I could see me and her dancing. I never thought I would gain any memory of that night back. It just happened out of no where." Justin whispered. Brian pulled Justin closer to him, and kissed the top of his head. He heard Justin chuckle sarcastically. "Of course, I would gain my memory back. I remember laughing and dancing in the parking garage, and Hobbs coming after me with the bat. I remember that whole day, except the one thing that I want to remember. The one fucking thing I want to remember was us dancing. And it's the only part I don't remember." Justin ground out. Brian just squeezed him tighter.

"Well you never thought you'd remember anything from that day, and now look. You remembered practically the whole night. I'm sure us dancing will come back to you when you least expect it." Brian told him. They stood there for a few minutes when Justin pulled back. He took a deep breath and wiped at his face.

"My God I totally didn't expect this today." Justin said and let out a laugh. They stared at each other for a few seconds when Justin pulled Brian down to kiss him. "Fuck me...make love to me right now. I have to feel you inside me." Justin whispered. Brian pulled back and smirked.

"What happened to, no Brian we can't have sex in your grandparents house. They're right down the hall. Anyone can walk in at any time. I just can't do this." Brian mocked. Justin pinched his chest right by his nipple.

"You're catching me at a moment of weakness. And I'm counting on everyone being to caught up in Sam's birthday party to notice we're gone. Now shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." Justin said. Brian slammed his lips down to Justin's and pushed him on the bed.


End file.
